The Worst Fanfic Ever Written
by Randalia Suzuri
Summary: Suzuri, Alicia, and Tara - three best friends - get together to check out Suzuri's newest treasure map. A festival starts in Stornway that attracts all kinds of people to the Quester's Rest. What strings of fate will cross here? Massive DQ Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Impossibly Horrible DQ9 Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Quest character, location, equipment or spell. Please don't sue me, because I know better than to try to sell this slop.

A/N: I've thought of doing this for ages, and now I finally have an idea. All of the OCs in this are DQ9 reflexions of people, either through their own OCs or how I percieve they would be in the DQ9 world.

Warnings? Yes. There will be cursing, mentions of sex, and things of that nature. To use the game rating system, it's no different than most JRPGs I play. T for Teen. (if you ask me, you shouldn't be really using the internet much until you're a teenager anyway).

The Soundtrack for this story:  
>1. "Yume wo Shinjite" ending of Dragon Quest: Yuusha Abel Densetsu 2. "Ningen no Kodomo" by Arai Akino 3. "Let it Out" by Fukuhara Miho 4. "USO" by SID 5. entire OST of Dragon Warrior 2.<p>

FIC START.

-INTRODUCTION-

Three young women had decided they needed a break for themselves. Going on an adventure without their better halves seemed like a fun, quirky idea. That way they could prove they could manage themselves.

Suzuri lived in Bloomingdale most all of her life, having studied the arts of magic - both healing and hurting. She once had an idea of becoming a Luminary, but in all honesty, it didn't fit her personality very well. She felt out of place in a Technicolor Tutu, especially when her beloved armamentalist Ciresso was around.

Tara hailed from the desert mecca Gleeba, and was a force to be reckoned with in battle. Her swords and axes could cut up anything she aimed at. Her big twin brother Taro always took care of her from the back row with his magical powers.

Alicia also lived in Bloomingdale, but on the different side from where Suzuri lived. The two of them knew each other rather well, despite being the opposite sides of a gold coin. She was a dagger master, always hopping from vocation to vocation, and she normally travelled completely alone.

Keeping in touch via Suzuri's strange Slime mail service, the three of them decided to meet up at the very famous Quester's Rest when Suzuri happened to find a very strange treasure map in her latest adventure.

Suzuri used the power of a Chimera's Wing to send herself to Stornway.

"For the person with the idea to get together, you're extremely late," a voice said from the direction of the town gate.

"Hush, or I'll sick Chompy on you, Tara," Suzuri snapped, turning around to see her armor clad, silver-haired friend.

Tara jumped back almost three feet. "You had better not!" she said, almost stammering. "How could you ever keep one of those things as a pet? ...Anyway, Alicia said she was going to the inn to secure us a bed for the night."

"I thought we were going to adventure before we went to bed," Suzuri said, reaching into her item pouch. "I told you, I found a new treasure map. I really wanna go check it out."

"It's not that," Tara explained. "But there's a whole bunch of really famous people from all over the world coming to stay here at this inn. Royalty, heroes, you name it." She pointed over at the windows of the Quester's Rest, which had a beautiful banner flapping in the wind. "That is the Emblem of the Greatest Legendary Hero of our world."

"Loto," Suzuri gasped. "That's right! Today the Dragon Warrior festival starts! If we don't get a room soon, it'll all be full for the rest of the week."

Tara nodded. She turned to walk toward the inn, but then she stopped to look up at the emblem again. "Loto. I wonder what kind of person he was," she said, almost as if she was saying it to herself in amazement. "Every time we have this festival, I wish I could meet the hero we all celebrate."

"He saved the entire world, and then he even saved another world on top of that," Suzuri said. "He had to have been powerful. Strong and smart."

"And I bet he was handsome," Tara added.

"Well, you know how things are in this world. Ugly people are evil and good people are beautiful." Suzuri said with a shrug. "Guess that means I'm an evil Empress waiting to happen."

"Pssh..."

They walked into the inn, taking in all of the decor and friendly ambiance at once. It hit them like a ton of bricks to the head. The place was fun and upbeat.

"Welcome to the Quester's Rest!" the young, blue haired owner said with a big smile from the other side of a large wooden counter. "How can we help you today?"

"They're with me, Erinn," the blonde at the table near the Rainbow's End Gold Bank said with a wave. "Y'know, Suzuri, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost on your way here."

"I know, right?" Tara started to laugh.

Suzuri made a very sarcastic giggle as she said, "Cires gave me a Chimera's Wing this time so I wouldn't get lost on the way! Seems my direction sense has made me somewhat famous, eh, Alicia?" She stopped over at the bank to speak with Ginny and dropped off her gold into her account. "Well, whatever, we've got a whole week to enjoy ourselves."

"Where's Ciresso?" Alicia asked.

"Upover. He's in training to join Greynarl's Knights now." Suzuri sat down at the table. "And Taro?" she asked of Tara.

"Taro's visiting family."

"Does this mean we can pick us up some handsome heroes?" Alicia asked with a devilish smile.

Suzuri sighed. "You're impossible."

"And you're a straight-laced bookworm. Sounds about the same to me," Alicia said with a shrug. "C'mon, girls, we haven't done anything amazing with our little vacay. Let's go out there and kick some monster ass, shall we? Oh, yeah, I got us a Royal Suite this time!"

"We rate a Royal Suite?" Tara asked, finally sitting down with them.

"You do indeed," Erinn said. "When Alicia came in saying she needed a room with three beds for a week, I figured... why not? You know I like to treat everyone with the same respect."

"We're set up nice, y'know? So come on, let's go drop off your extra stuff." Alicia said, getting up from her seat. "Then we can talk about your super special awesome treasure map!"

The three of them went over to the lift that went up to the royal suites, and it took them to the second floor. The hallways appeared to glitter like gold, the red of the carpet so vibrant. It felt royal.

"I've never been in such a nice place," Suzuri said gently. "I might be from Bloomingdale, but I never even went to stay at the Flower Bed Inn." When Alicia showed the other two to one of the rooms, Suzuri walked in. She was impressed.

"Ah," Alicia said, plopping down on the bed she designated as her own. "This is livin'! So, now, tell us about your map."

Suzuri sat on the bed in the middle of the room and brought out her map pouch from inside. She pulled off her boots before sitting crosslegged and spreading the map out flat. "This is it," she said with a grin. "A special map."

"Bah, it's level 58," Tara grunted. "What's so special about a level 58 map?"

"No," Suzuri whispered. "There's supposed to be a floor full of Metal King Slimes in here."

Alicia blinked a few times. "You're kidding. Those things are so rare, they're hardly worth the hunt. And they're a bitch to kill."

"You use daggers," Suzuri grunted. "Of course you're going to have a hard time killing them off."

"I bet if we cornered them, I could get them with Hatchet Man," Tara said with a smile. "We'd be rolling in experience so fast, I could go back to Taro having mastered something like mage without him even noticing a difference."

"And Ciresso's been teaching me how to use spears," Suzuri added. "I could get them with a Thunder Thrust."

Alicia just shook her head. "You can't use what your loverboy uses on you in bed on a monster."

"Hey, it's an actual technique," Suzuri said, not even knowing how red her face was. "You call up a critical hit, and it booms like thunder."

"Pssssh," Tara couldn't hold back her giggle for too long. "Yeah, whatever."

"What's so funny?" Suzuri asked.

Tara and Alicia looked at each other, nodded, and then looked back at Suzuri. "You," they both said at the same time.

"I'm describing a real spear technique," Suzuri said. "Maybe I shouldn't have shared this map with you guys. I could have gone up to my siblings and said 'hey, guys, I got a new map'. They would have jumped on the occasion."

"Hey, I say we dogpile on Suzuri! Let's jump on the occassion!" Alicia said before Suzuri snatched up the map to put it away.

"I'm not trying to be funny..." Suzuri sighed, getting up. "You know what, I'm going to check out the festival."

"I'll go with you," Alicia said.

"No, I'm going to have a moment alone, okay?" Suzuri said. "Please. Before I try to use that move on you, it's best I cool down."

"I was kidding with you."

"It doesn't feel like it." Suzuri said, walking out of their suite and closing the door behind her. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She really didn't want to go to the festival by herself. Her head sank just as much as her morale had.

"Are you all right?" a kind voice asked her from across the hall.

Suzuri looked to see who asked the question, only to find quite possibly the most handsome man she'd ever seen outside of her own imagination. She nodded silently to acknowledge that she heard him speak, though she was afraid to say anything else.

"You appear stressed," the man said gently. "A stressed princess can't be a good thing."

"I'm not a princess," Suzuri replied. "It's just a tiara fashioned like one of the descendants of Loto. I'm wearing an outfit from the battle against Zoma."

"Oh," the man seemed taken by the idea. "Costuming for the festival is a great way to keep the traditions of our past alive." He bowed his head a little. She could see his beautiful strawberry blonde hair popping out from his goggled helm. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Art Princeton, Prince of Cannock."

Suzuri blushed even harder than she had been before. "I... I've never met a prince before."

Art said, "It's like meeting a regular person, just with layers and layers of formality." He shrugged before saying, "I am pleased to meet you, regardless."

"The pleasure is mine," Suzuri said, bowing at the waist. "If my sisters hadn't driven me crazy, I wouldn't have-"

"Traveling with family can be more stressful than traveling with complete strangers," Art said thoughtfully. "I implore you to be patient, I am sure they did not mean to drive you away." He extended a hand towards her. "Come to the festival with me? I don't know this town."

"I'll be more than glad to be your guide around town," Suzuri felt herself squee on the inside. It was like being asked on a date, practically. "Thank you for the offer. My name is Suzuri Heinze."

As Art extended his arm around Suzuri's shoulders and led her to the lift that would take them down to the ground floor, Alicia stuck her head out of the door.

"How does this always happen?" she asked. "She's got a great guy all ready, and a prince of a faraway land practically asks her out? I'm flabbergasted."

Tara pulled her back in the suite. "And don't bother her, either. Suzuri knows not to do anything that would throw her relationship into question," she explained. "You know she does. Tomorrow morning, that Prince is gonna move on and find himself a real princess or something. You know how those royals are."

"Yeah, she is loyal," Alicia thought aloud, crossing her arms. "And royalty tends to be quite fickle. Wait, you don't think that he might want an escort for the night or something do you?"

Tara grunted. "She would refuse that kind of vocation, if offered. She couldn't be a Luminary, what makes you think she could be an escort?"

"She sounded quite taken with him."

"She fangirls all the time about the Sage from the Battle against Zoma."

Alicia said, "Yeah but if she ever met the Sage from that time, you think she'd hesitate before trying to kidnap and rape him?"

Tara shook her head. "What kind of person do you take her for?"

Alicia nodded. "You're right, I really should trust her more. Suzuri's a loyal person to her core. She might not have direction sense or the ability to take hits in battle, but her heart is in the right place... So, let's go to the Festival!"

"I thought we were gonna go treasure hunting?"

"Yeah, but our sage has the map! So let's go get her and go on our girl's adventure."

END PART ONE 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Stornway had become full of all sorts of people, all of them gearing up for a full-blown celebration. Not only were there the normal shops that sold weaponry and armor, but push-carts selling trinkets, past hero cosplay outfits, and foodstuffs. Confetti was flying about the central square like it was going out of style.

"So," Art said, looking at the whole thing happening around him. "Did you come here for the celebration?"

Suzuri shrugged. "Not originally. I had totally forgotten about it. My plans were to meet up with my sisters and check out a new treasure map with them."

Art nodded in approval. "I suppose when faced with a holiday the same time every year, you could easily let it slip your mind. In Cannock, well, in all of Alefgard, things are much, much different." He sat down on a bench near a snack cart. "Here, it's celebrated by everyone, but there, it's considered Holy to be related to Loto. Those of us who are honored enough to connect with the bloodline are restricted to training for the day when evil rises again. The entire world relies on Loto's blood to save them."

Suzuri blinked a few times. "You're... related to Loto?"

Art nodded.

"I'm sorry, you must think of this celebration as a mockery to your heritage, Prince." Suzuri looked around, ashamed to see people getting drunk in the streets. She sat next to him. "Maybe we should be more restrictive in our celebration in Loto's honor."

"Not at all," Art said. "It's nice to have fun, yes? Loto fought so that days like this could happen. Where peace could sweep through the world and all of its inhabitants be happy." He smiled. "In a way, it's exactly what should happen."

"You sound so peaceful about the entire ordeal," Suzuri said, turning to look at him. "Like you want to push aside your own feelings because you have an unspoken duty. Are you a prince or a priest?"

"In all honesty," Art said, "I'm a prop for the priests. To annoint with oil, to bathe in holy water." He cocked his head to the side to look back at her. "Unless evil attacks, I just pass on the bloodline to whoever they tell me to so that my children can go through the exact same thing."

Suzuri frowned. "That's sad."

Art shook his head. "No use in fighting it, unless you want to be branded a troublemaker like Prince Keifer of Estard. He might be a womanizer and a drunkard, but he's just trying to seek freedom in a way that I can't find myself doing."

She couldn't help but ask, "So... why are you telling me all this?"

"You said before you weren't a princess. I can tell you anything that comes to mind, and you'd never tell my father or any of the other royalty that he'd talk to." Art said, "Commoners are the only ones I feel like I can really approach freely, when I'm not being surrounded by my cousins."

Suzuri said, "I'm glad I could be helpful."

He just laughed and said, "You're more than helpful. You showed me all of this town and told me all about what every place is, and you're still here listening to me talk about things that don't really affect you personally."

Suddenly, Alicia popped up from the bushes behind the bench and stuck her head in between them, glaring at Art. "Okay, loverboy, what's your deal?" she demanded. "Trying to get with my sister with some delicate pillow talk?"

Tara then popped up from the bushes and drug Alicia away by her bright blonde hair. "That's not how you do it."

Suzuri's face landed directly in her palm. "Forgive my sisters..."

Art shook his head. "I'd be just as protective over my little sister. Some stranger of the opposite sex comes along to her, I wouldn't hesitate to shove my sword in their face and tell them to be on their merry way or get a well-aimed Multislash thrown at them."

Tara said, "You're awfully forgiving for a Prince."

"Your conception of royalty sounds a bit misguided," Art responded promptly. "Or maybe I'm not meeting the standards of royalty." He put a hand on Suzuri's shoulder. "Don't be so embarassed by them. You should be thankful they care so much. I know, you said that you were planning to go on a treasure hunt with your sisters. Well, I shouldn't keep you from your plans."

"But, Prince Art," Suzuri said, "I don't want you to think I'm gonna just leave you behind." She looked into his crystal blue eyes, and for a second, wished she was single again. "You're an extrodinary person, you know. I wish I had more time to get to know you."

Art seemed surprised. "If that is the case, then I humbly request we get together for lunch tomorrow. I will answer any question you have. But for now, keep your promise to your sisters." He patted her shoulder before getting up and giving a slight bow in the direction of both Tara and Alicia. Then he did an about-face and marched onward in the direction of Castle Stornway.

"I could sing a love ballad in your absence, Prince Art of Cannock..." Suzuri muttered to herself once he was out of her eyesight.

"Uh huh," Alicia said, thwacking her on the back of the head. "Because good ol' Cires is gonna love knowing you had such an involving conversation with another man."

Suzuri blinked a moment. "You wouldn't dare say anything."

"No," Tara said, glaring at Alicia. "We know you wouldn't ever dare put your relationship in question. So you like the guy and wanna be his friend? That's awesome. Maybe when you visit Cannock in the future, he'll let you stay in his castle."

"So he can sneak you out on the balcony and rip off your dress!" Alicia said with a laugh.

"Don't even," Suzuri said, getting off the bench. It would be a lie to deny she wouldn't have a naughty fantasy like that, but she also knew who she was. Suzuri knew her own life, and the decisions she'd made were her own. "We have a grotto to find and treasures to collect."

"Pull that bad boy out, then," Tara said, going through her equipment bag. She put her Uber Falcon Blade away for a huge Icicle Axe, just in case there really was a floor full of nothing but Metal King Slimes.

Suzuri pulled the map out again, pulling it out until it was tight and visible to everyone. "Looks like this place is really close by," she said. "We won't need a ship or anything to get there."

"Awesome," Alicia said with a big grin. "Just outside of town is extremely convienent."

"Oh yeah," Suzuri agreed. "Let's see, here. We got all the stuff we need?"

"I'm good," Alicia said.

Tara nodded. "You bet!"

"Then let's skid," Suzuri said, starting toward the town gate. "Before I do something extremely stupid." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

The sun was high in the sky outside of Stornway. The whole castle town seemed to glow in the sunlight, even in the middle of the day.

"Okay, the map says we'll find the grotto just over there," Suzuri said, pointing to the river that led to Loch Storn.

Tara gave a thumbs up as she slipped on her Slime Crown and Gigant Armor. "All right then," she said with a grin.

Alicia switched to her Uber Falcon Earring. She looked over to Suzuri. "Hey, do Jack's Knack for me," she said, "I need to change vocations."

"What are you right now?" Suzuri asked.

"I'm... a Luminary."

"Oh hell," Suzuri grunted, putting her hands together as if she was praying. The sound of the Voice of Vocations filled her mind. "I must ask you, what would you like to be?"

Alicia looked down. "Make me a priest. I need to get more training in priesthood."

Suzuri put her hands onto Alicia's shoulders and said, "Then Alicia shall go forth as a priest. She shall bear new equipment and learn new skills." When the aura for the Voice of Vocations had left her body, she blinked a few times and smiled. "Always feels so weird, being an avatar for the Goddess like that."

Alicia wore a replica of the famous Ashlynn's clothes that she had bought at the festival. "I don't have a lot," she said as the three made their way to where the map said the grotto was supposed to be.

"You'll be fine," Tara said, giving her a thumbs up. "Stick to the back row and you both will be fine. Oh, and wear a shield."

Alicia nodded. "I have a silver shield on me."

"Better than nothing," Suzuri said, equipping her Psyche Swiper and Metal King Spear. When she reached the spot the map was supposed to be, she stamped her feet on the ground. Out from underneath Suzuri's foot came a small little cavelet, which looked really out of place. "Gotta love these magic grottos."

Tara walked in cautiously. "Follow me," she said. "I'm used to these things."

"You think I'm not?" Suzuri chased after her into the cave.

Alicia looked back in the direction of Stornway, then out at the river. "Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well?" she asked herself, giving a shrug and following her friends.

The cavern floor was covered in water. Waterfalls filled the floor along the wall. It smelled like fresh mildew.

"From the notes on the very top of this map, we need to hit floor 11 to find the Metal Kings," Suzuri said, still looking at the map.

"Then that's where we're going," Tara said.

A bunch of floors and several fights later, Alicia was happy that she found a pair of depressing shoes, which could be turned into the elevating shoes when combined with a lucky pendant in alchemy. She would ask Suzuri to handle the alchemy pot, though. Krak Pot and Alicia never really got along. Out of the same treasure chest, Suzuri found a phial of Sainted Soma, and Tara received a tiny medal much to her chagrin.

"This treasure hunting is really fun," Alicia said, putting the shoes into her backpack. "What floor are we on now?"

"Tenth," Suzuri said. "We just have to find the stairs down one more time, the then we'll be rolling in the experience points!"

"Where's your Ciresso when you need him?" Tara asked. "That Treasure Eye Land is great for things like this."

"Shut up, once we beat the boss here, we won't need that. The map will magically fill itself out," Suzuri said with a big grin. "C'mon, level 58 boss should be easy peasy."

It wasn't long before they found the downward staircase. The three girls rushed to it in excitement when a huge monster none of them had ever seen before spawned right on top of the stairs and threatened to squish them.

"What in seven hells is that thing?" Alicia asked.

"I've never seen a monster like that, in all my adventures," Suzuri gasped, looking at the large, plant like creature. "Maybe it's a native of another of land." Its head was shaped like a rose, and it had thorny tentacles reaching in all sorts of directions. "It might be from Zenithia or Trodain or some other place."

"This is the stuff of perverted nightmares!" Tara said. "Maybe next time, we should bring along the guys?"

Suzuri nodded. "Maybe."

"Pfft, whatever," Alicia said, pulling her dagger out. "Take this, plant thingy!" She rushed up to it and pulled an uppercut, trying to use a poision technique.

"Don't you realize that plant creatures tend to be immune to poision?" Suzuri asked. She concentrated her aura, and thrust her hands upward. "Kabuff!" Everyone was covered in a light that made their defense a bit better.

"That's our sage," Tara said, charging at it with her axe. "Eat this, mofo!" Having the Gladiator's Guide memorized, she was able to hit it twice without needing a special technique for it. It took a nice chunk out of the monster, though now it was its turn. "Hey, Suzu, next turn, use Eye for Trouble. We need to know what the heck that thing is."

Suzuri nodded as the rose monster lashed one of its tentacle vines at her middle, knocking her off her feet. Unable to center her balance, she cried, "Owwie..."

Alicia blinked a few times. "What the...? We're so dead."

Another round passed before Suzuri could scan the monster over while the other two just used physical attacks on it.

"It's a RoseVine. This creature is native to another land. I knew I was right!" she nodded to herself. Her monster book was completed, for all of the Celestrian lands anyway.

"Well that name makes a lot of sense," Alicia said. "But I'm not here to analyze strange critters, y'know? I came here for treasure." She charged up and sliced up a bit more off of it, though it didn't seem very intent on dying anytime soon.

Suzuri sighed. "I think we need some help," she looked down at the ground before deciding that she would call the replenishing rain the next chance she got.

"Nah, we got this," Tara said, calling forth lightning to the tip of her axe. "I am tired of you, RoseVine. Parallax!"

The move missed entirely.

"Oh for the love of-"

The RoseVine charged up its own aura before shooting out spikes from its tentacles. Alicia blocked them with her shield and Tara dodged them swiftly. They both looked over to Suzuri, who held her hand over her heart in pain.

"Cires..." she whispered, falling flat to the floor, unable to move.

That second, Alicia's body felt all powerful. She had one of those rare moments happen. A coup-de-grace. "YOU. ARE. DEAD. MEAT." Alicia rose her arms into the air and started to sing a hymn. "Choir of Angels, soothe my friends," she sang, calling feathers to fall around her party members. Tara felt fresh and new when they dissolved onto her skin, but Suzuri didn't even move.

"We're nothin' without our sage," Tara said. "We don't have a choice. We need to run. Like... now."

"I hate to say it, but you're right," Alicia said. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Tara threw Suzuri over her shoulders and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Both girls were able to escape the reach of the RoseVine with no problems. Tara pulled out an Evac-U-Bell to escape the grotto, then threw up a Chimera Wing the moment they were outside. They arrived back in Stornway and rushed to the church on the east side of town.

The town's festivities hadn't stopped, infact, in some places they had grown even bigger. The priest was waiting outside, oddly enough. When he saw the condition Suzuri was in, he opened the door and let the party come in.

"My Choir of Angels didn't affect her in the slightest," Alicia told the priest. "I'm at a loss."

"Perhaps I should preform a benediction," the priest said quietly. "20 gold coins."

Tara was so disgusted she threw her whole money pouch in his face. "Whatever, just heal our friend!"

The priest put his hand over Suzuri's heart. "May the Gods see fit that your ills be cured," he said to her, pushing his power into her body.

She didn't really feel it. "It still hurts," she said, her voice barely audible.

The priest shook his head. "This... this is beyond my power."

Tara glared at him. "Then give back my purse!"

"It wasn't a donation?" the priest asked. "Take her to a bed to rest. We will call an herbalist."

Carrying someone who wasn't able to walk through a crowded city street wasn't easy. Tara kicked open the Quester's Rest door, angrier than she'd been in ages. In her huff, she didn't realize that a new friend was sitting there at one of the dining tables.

Alicia opened up the lift because Tara couldn't do it with her feet or in an angry way, and they went upstairs.

"Art, what's wrong?"

The fluffy haired prince looked worried. "I must excuse myself, Nina. Please, do not wait for me." He hopped onto the lift once it was back on the bottom floor. What could have happened on their treasure hunt which made Suzuri so pale and lifeless?

When he reached the second floor, Art went to the room across the hall from his own. He knocked a few times.

"Are you the herbalist?" Alicia asked, sticking her head out the door. "Oh, it's you, Prince."

"I was in the dining room when Tara kicked open the door. What has happened to your sister?" Art inquired.

"Well, I don't really wanna tell you... but you might be able to do something for us," Alicia opened the door to let Art in. "Hey, Suzu, you got company."

Suzuri lay on her bed, her Crown of Clarity sitting on the nightstand and replaced with a cold washcloth. "...Cires?"

"No," Tara said, "We've sent message for him, but it'll be a while before it reaches Upover of all places."

Art came to Suzuri's bedside. "What happened?"

"We were lookin' for treasure in that map Suzuri brought, and some creature from another land spawned on us," Alicia explained. "It was a RoseVine."

Art gasped. "That's from around the Estard area. I have a few friends from the area who have fought them. I will ask for you. I'm sure Keifer would know what to do."

"Anything," Tara said quietly. "Anything will help. The priest said he'd call an herbalist, but-"

"That won't work," Art said. "Herbs from here can't cure a disease from another place as easily." He turned to walk out the door, but stopped himself. "It's a battle against time." He looked down at her, ready to cry, before he said, "Suzuri, look at me. Hey. Look at me."

She looked up, but she didn't really seem able to focus on much of anything. "Prince... Art?"

"That's right," Art said with a smile. "Listen. I need you to promise me that you'll stay alive. You have to promise me."

Suzuri blinked a few times. "I... can't fight... at all."

"Yes, you can, because when I get back, I have something I must tell you," Art said, brushing her cheek with his green-leather gloved hand. "So promise me, you'll stay with us."

She nodded as best she could. "My hero," she whispered. "I... I promise." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

The bottom floor of the Quester's Rest was full of celebrating patrons. Everyone from all walks of life had come into take part of Erinn's personally coordinated festivities.

Tara climbed up on top of a table, stomped her feet and demand the entire room's attention. "Hey. Having a great time celebrating the works of the most magnificent hero our world has ever known?" she asked gingerly. "Well, how many of you would like the chance to act like our wonderful hero and save the life of an innocent woman?"

One of the guys in the audience laughed. "Is she single?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "That's not important! What is... is the fact that my sister is up in bed right now, slowly dying with a poision we've never seen before in her body, and the priest can't do a thing about it. So come and help her, please."

The same guy asked, "Is she hot?"

Tara pulled out her sword and pointed it in the man's face. "I'm gonna give you to the count of three," she said, glaring daggers. "One..."

The drunkard ran to the door, screaming about a crazy woman wanting to lop people's heads off at the top of his lungs.

"I'll help you," a young man said carefully, coming up to the table. He wore vibrant red robes and had a dashing smile. "Get off that table before you get yourself thrown out of here."

"But my sister-"

"I understand that, pretty lady, but pointing your sword at potential helpers isn't what you're supposed to do," the young man said again. "By the way. My name is Angelo."

"You're a sweetheart," Tara said kindly, "But we don't have much time. I need help. This monster is from another land, and it spawned on top of us in a grotto."

"Poor girl," Angelo whispered. "Do you have any other help yet?"

"Yeah, you do!" Another voice said from the other side of the bank counter. "I'm always itchin' for an adventure, and it sounds like you could use the help."

"I'd more than welcome it," Tara said with a smile. "And you are?"

"I'm the traveling minstrel, Seth!" the brunette man said, hopping over the counter. "I play the lute, I'm handy with a sword, and I know a bit of ice magic."

"I guess we're only missing one person," Tara said, leading the guys out of the inn and over to the church. When Tara went inside, she found Alicia screaming in the face of the priest.

"I wanna know where the hell this herbalist supposedly lives so I can go and kick his ass over here!"

"I told you that I have sent for him, but it may take days for him to get here," the priest said, having peed his pants all ready.

Alicia got up. "Pssh, you're useless." She flipped her hair backward before turning toward the door to see Tara. "I can't believe this sh... and who are the charming young men behind you?"

Tara pointed at Angelo and said, "This here's Angelo. He's got a holy aura that one could feel all the way in Gleeba. I can tell he's a master at healing spells." Just by how her voice fluctuated when speaking, it was obvious that Tara had been stuck by Cupid's Arrow. Then she pointed to Seth and said, "And he's Seth. A minstrel. Plays a lute. Knows some ice magic or something."

"And you both agreed to helping our sister in her time of need?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

Angelo nodded. "A lady in distress should be not be ignored."

Tara blushed so deeply that Alicia just looked away from the spectacle.

"I'm happy to help anyone who needs help," Seth said.

"Mighty sweet of you both, because I thought that Tara here had hired us a pair of strippers when I first saw you," Alicia said, marching out of the church. "Where are we going to go to find... what do we even need?"

Angelo asked, "What is it exactly that your sister is inflicted with?"

Tara and Alicia told Angelo and Seth what had happened during their fight with the RoseVine, and Seth had an answer for them.

"When a monster like that is what causes the poision, then you should take a sample of its blood to make an antidote," he said with a shrug. "That only seems logical to me."

"Heh," Alicia said. "Without our sage around, we need someone to fill the logical gap, don't we?"

Tara almost bust out laughing. "You call her logical? She's the most whimsical sage I've ever met."

"Well, she's way more logical than either of us, so it works out." Alicia said. "Anyway, if we're going to have to go back there, let's go better prepared."

"That's a great idea."

Organizing their supplies to go back into the den of monsters which caused this conundrum only made Alicia shudder. She didn't feel very safe with these new young men who agreed to help for whatever their reasons were, and in all honesty, she would feel a lot safer if people she knew better were coming with her. But she dealt with it, because having Ciresso in the party would have only made the situation much, much worse.

As soon as they had set out to the town gate, Prince Art came rushing in by himself. He stopped to greet them. "Are you perhaps leaving to find an antidote?" he asked.

"Actually," Angelo said, stepping forward, "That was the exact idea."

Art grinned. "That sounds exactly like something you'd do, Angelo. Helping girls is your specialty, after all."

"All the more reason to help," Angelo said with a shrug. "What are you up to?"

Art pulled a vial from his pocket. "This is from my homeland. It might help somewhat. You go and look for the true antidote, I'll keep watch over her for you."

"You're a sweetheart, Art," Tara said gently. "Just..."

"Don't do anything stupid," Alicia said, whipping out her dagger.

Art nodded. "Yes, overprotective ones, I understand. Miss Suzuri is just a friend, you know. I do care about her a lot, but I don't know her well enough to even consider more than that."

"Oh, you'll need this," Tara tossed him the room key. "It's locked."

Art caught it swiftly and left promptly.

"Maybe he can buy us a bit more time," Alicia thought aloud. "Let's go avenge our sister, Tara. That RoseVine is DEAD."

Seth cringed a little. "Aren't the two of you just violent."

"I'd say they're just perky," Angelo smiled. "And ready for action."

Tara could have had hearts floating around her head, if only she were a cartoon character.

"That was a horrible pun, playboy," Seth grunted.

Angelo glared at Seth. "You're such a buzzkill."

"You can't use lines like that on me," Alicia said, stomping out of the town gate. "We never closed the map, so we should be able to head there with no problems."

"Yep," Tara agreed. "Up close to Loch Storn."

Back at the Quester's Rest, Art headed up the lift to the second floor Royal Suites. He went into the girls' room slowly, to see that Suzuri was in a very deep sleep. Her skin was clammy and pale, and she ran a fever. It wasn't going well.

"Oh," he sighed, grabbing a chair to sit next to her. "At least your heart's still beating, and you're breathing. I don't think I could take it if you were to die."

Suzuri coughed a few times, bringing her to an abrupt state of awakeness that left her very confused about where she was.

"Lay back down," Art said tenderly. "You're still very sick."

She looked over at him. "Where's..." she coughed again and he pushed her back down.

"Your sisters have gone to seek an antidote for you," Art explained. "I am here to make sure you hold up until they get back."

She really didn't mean to ask about them, but it was nice to know about that, too. Not really having the strength to talk, she just stared up at him. Suzuri wished she felt better, that way she could have been honest with him. She hated feeling like she was taking advantage of such a nice person like this.

"I did bring you something," Art said, pulling out a vial from his pocket. "This is a medicine from my homeland of Cannock. Please, take it. It may not save your life, but it might make the symptoms less harsh on your body."

He pulled the cork out, and she opened her mouth enough for him to pour it in. She swallowed it down, though it was clear on her face what she thought of it.

"I know, it's not a cake, but let's hope it helps," Art said, putting the vial away. "Seeing you like this, it really hurts. Even though I don't know you, I feel drawn to you. I really would do anything for you."

"Prince..." Suzuri said weakly. "I can't..."

"I know you can't talk. Save your strength."

"No, I-"

"You must rest now. Please, for the sake of those who love you."

Suzuri closed her eyes, frustrated with herself. This wasn't going to end well at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

The water filled cavern did not stop anyone from reaching the tenth floor where the RoseVine had spawned before. The battles were quicker and more intense than when Suzuri had come in with them earlier that day, but Tara and Alicia had come in with a mission. They weren't going to be stopped.

The creature still loomed there over the downward staircase, however, this time, they were prepared for a harsh battle.

"I'm not playin' with you, you nasty son of an angry barmaid!" Alicia shouted. "I need your blood!"

Angelo started the battle using Kabuff on the party, and Seth used his minstrel ability Hot Lick to spew flames at the mutant rose bush. Alicia attacked directly, and Tara used Hatchet Man. A good first round for the most part.

The RoseVine reared back one of it's long thorny tentacles and aimed it at Alicia, but she dodged just in the nick of time. "Oh no," she said loudly, "I told you I wasn't playing!" Her anger flared up so much that she got herself a coup-de-grace, and that made her even angrier, considering that no one in the party was really hurt yet.

Then something magical happened. Tara felt her anger swell up also, causing the golden spark to surround her. She tapped out a coup-de-grace. Tension Boost would send her into a raging fit. That's when Angelo triggered it, and then, Seth finally hit it, too.

"Concentrate your powers together," Angelo said, "That way we can combine our coup-de-grace into something much bigger!"

The four turned to each other, all put their hands in, and called for the most destructive thing in the entire universe. A phantom of a gigantic sword came and slashed through the RoseVine, causing it to dissolve completely from its spot.

"Hey," Tara said, going over to where the RoseVine stood. "It's a piece of the RoseVine's root. Maybe we can use this for an antidote."

"The alchemy pot might be our answer," Seth said. "C'mon, let's get back."

Tara rang an Evac-U-Bell, and then threw a Chimera's Wing up into the air. They teleported to the gate of Stornway and ran into the inn as fast as they could.

Standing there at the alchemy pot was a brunette musketeer looking man. He had a Hero's Spear strapped to his back. Tara twitched. They were in deep, deep trouble.

Alicia turned to Seth and whispered in his ear, "Take the root to the Alchemy Pot, let us slip to our room, and meet us on the second floor of the Royal Suites. We have to warn Art..."

Seth grinned. "No worries," he said, taking the root into his hand. "Get out of here!"

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Tara and Alicia slipped through all the celebrating patrons and to the lift without being noticed. Angelo and Seth slipped up to the Alchemy Pot, ready to ask the sentient sage spirit trapped inside if he knew of a way.

Alicia bounded through the room door, finding Art there with his head down and Suzuri sleeping soundly. She rushed over to him and said, "Go to your suite, please. You'll be in trouble if you're found in here."

Art looked up, a big perplexed. "What?" he asked. "If you say so." He picked up his sword and shield, and left quickly. "Please, tell me how she is later."

"You bet," Alicia said as Tara came in. "Getting Suzuri poisioned like this isn't going to help my relation with Ciresso."

"Then you hide somewhere. I'll handle everything," Tara said with a thumbs up. "I have something to say anyway."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah yeah, just get the hell out of here," Tara said, sitting down in the same chair that Art was sitting in before.

Alicia slipped out of the room, then darted to another suite down the hall. She sat next to the wall that their room was against, just in case. She sighed before silently wishing she could just get Art and Suzuri together and avoid this kind of fiasco in the future.

In his own suite, Art was unable to get the situation out of his head. He fell to his knees, unsure of what to do anymore. "Oh, Goddess who protected the great Loto, the same Goddess who protects me, please guide the hearts of all involved to a peaceful solution. Extend your grace upon us mortals, so that we may be as pure and brave as our hero."

He didn't expect it, but a ghost-like apparition of a beautiful blonde Goddess appeared before him. She wore beautiful silken robes and had the purest of blue eyes. "I am Celestria," she said peacefully, "The Goddess of these lands. I have heard your prayer of peace, young Prince of Cannock, and I shall reward your faith in me." She brought before him a small token, adorned with a magnificent red tassle. "This, my child, is the true seal of Loto. Carried by the hero himself during the Battle with Zoma, two hundred years before your birth."

"Your Grace," Art said, bowing again. "What shall I do with this seal?"

Celestria replied. "I can see into your heart, Prince. I can see the one who you yearn to save, but feel powerless to do so." She smiled softly. "Fear not. She will be well."

"I would do anything," Art confessed to the Goddess. "I would bleed myself dry just to express my gratitude."

"I do not recommend you do that," Celestria said with a slight giggle. "Please, dear sweet child, all you must do is show your love and she will be healthy again."

Art took the seal into his hands. "Show my love?" he asked.

"Be a manifestation of devotion." The Goddess faded away slowly, leaving Art behind with the golden seal.

He looked down at the seal. "A manifestation of devotion," he repeated to himself. "The Goddess herself has heard my prayers... if anyone in the world is right, she must be."

At that moment, Tara heard a knock on the suite door. She got up to answer, only to find the armamentalist Ciresso standing there with his arms crossed. "Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," she said, opening the door to let him in. "Where's Taro?"

"Taro didn't come with me. I left in a hurry," Ciresso replied, shuffling in the doorway. The moment he laid eyes on Suzuri, he almost went white. "Oh, Suzuri... I shouldn't have let you two go off on your own. You know when traveling with someone like Suzuri, you have to be careful. She's frail as it is."

"Excuse me, but I'm able to protect my brother," Tara snapped. "We were attacked by a monster that's never been sighted here."

"It wasn't in Suzuri's monster book?"

"No," she said quietly. "A RoseVine. Someone from out of the country came to help and give us advice about how to treat it, and they should be coming with a remedy soon."

Ciresso nodded. "Thank you for taking care of the problem quickly, then. When she's ready, I'll take her back to Upover with me."

"When she's ready, she's going to want to finish her vacation. It's the Dragon Warrior festival this week." Tara crossed her arms. "It's not fair. She gets one day to go on an adventure and that's it? Really?"

"I'll just be worried the entire time. I can't be training for knighthood if I'm distracted constantly."

Tara then shook her head. "I suppose your knighthood means more than your relationship."

"Hardly! I have to support her in the future, right? It's a job, and it's in my hometown-"

"Fighting for the honor of Greygnarl is going to be dangerous, and... it could even kill you," Tara said with a sigh. "She'd be more than lost without you. I can't believe that you'd consider something to potentially dangerous."

"Tara..."

"Maybe you should be a Knight of Greygnarl... go do that. But leave Suzuri where she won't be hurt by it!" Tara shouted, pointing at him. "Let her be without that void."

Ciresso turned around. "When she's able to walk, she's coming home with me."

"I... I can't let you!"

The door of the suite opened. Unable to stop himself, Art stepped through the door. "Tara," he said, "Stop. Please."

Ciresso turned around. "Who're you?"

"That's Prince Art of Cannock." Tara said. "We met him during the festival, and he's been a great help in healing Suzuri."

Art took in a deep breath. "I heard you," he said gently. "Tara, I assume that Ciresso is Suzuri's beloved, yes?"

"That's right." Ciresso nodded.

"I must apologize to you," Art said. "For I adore Suzuri more than I can say. Take her home when you can, and let her heal where she will heal the best."

"Adore?"

"Indeed," Art nodded. "I do so adore her. I wish for nothing more than peace between all souls involved."

Ciresso looked away for a moment. "You mean to tell me... that a prince of a faraway country... adores Suzuri?" He crossed his arms and felt himself twitching. He wasn't sure if he was angry or sad. "Now I see what you're getting at."

Tara shook her head. "I wasn't intending anything. I had no idea that Art was going to come over here."

"I came over on my own," Art said, stepping forward. "I wanted to address you and confess to you that I have done wrong by both you and Suzuri. I had no idea she was all ready-"

"And it seems like you didn't care either," Ciresso muttered. "You're royalty, and you'll take what you want. I can't fight against that." He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Take good care of her, will you? Maybe when you're done with her, she might realize someone actually loves her."

"I'd rather not do that," Art said, starting to raise his voice. "I am not here to fight you. I want you to take good care of Suzuri. I love her, yes, but I was unfortunate to come along so late."

Ciresso looked at Art. "You could do more for her than I ever could."

"She will miss you."

"With someone as handsome as you? I doubt it." Ciresso stepped out of the suite, not even looking back. "Enjoy yourselves."

Art ran out the door, too. "Stop. Please, listen to me. I don't want this to end like..."

"You aren't going to win," Alicia said behind him. "It just won't work. He's got his own way of doing things, and he'll be damned if anyone'll change them. If he's really given up on her, that's his own damn fault."

Art turned around. "Alicia, did you find anything?"

"Yes, Angelo and Seth should be up here to do something about it very soon," Alicia said, going back in. "Art, you were brave to come and be honest."

"Brave, but it may have cost Suzuri her relationship with Ciresso," Art hung his head in shame. "I just wanted honesty between everyone."

"It's not your fault," Tara said. "It's mine."

"How so?"

"I was telling him that it's wrong for him to be a Knight of Greygnarl and put himself in such danger, when he knows that kind of pain would just drive her insane," Tara explained. "I was the one who overstepped my boundaries."

Alicia shrugged. "No, no, no. Neither of you were wrong. You care enough to try to make a difference." She then looked at Art and winked. "Now you're free to tell her anything without any fear of reprocussions. Take her to your homeland and make her forget this sorry country ever existed." She smiled widely. "Make her your irresitable Queen of Cannock!"

Art blushed profusely. "I couldn't..."

"Please do," Alicia said, pushing him over to where he sat before. "And we'll move the hell out of here, and life will be great. I hate Bloomingdale, and I'm sure Tara could stand to be somewhere else, right?"

Tara looked away.

"What's wrong with you?"

Art sighed. "I want to get them back together."

"...WHAT?"

"I've done something horrible," Art said quietly. "And all I can do is try to fix it. If only the fates will allow me the chance."

"You're kidding," Alicia gasped. "Come on, you said you 'adore' her and now you don't want her? What kind of silly Shakespeare play is this?"

Art just put his hand over Suzuri's heart. He concentrated his aura, then pulled out the seal from his pocket. "Oh, Great Seal of Loto," he said. "Bestow upon this wayward soul the blessings of the bloodline." He placed it on her body, and she swelled with warmth. "What's mine is yours."

Suzuri awoke rather slowly, and yet she seemed very refreshed, if stiff. "I felt the Celestrians," she said. "They were always close by."

"The winged guardians of this land," Tara said. "They not only protect us mortals, but they come to escort our souls to the hereafter."

"But the voice of a young man, so strong and deep, was the one who sent me back here. He had hair as black as a shadow, and he wore a yellow tunic." Suzuri continued.

"You saw Loto himself," Art said, amazed. "How do you feel?"

"Better. A lot better. But still a little sick," she said quietly.

"That's a vast improvement."

The door of the suite swung open again, and in came Angelo and Seth. They were both extremely happy looking. Angelo handed Suzuri a glass full of what appeared to be water.

"The Alchemy Pot created this remedy for you," Seth said with a big smile. "Please drink it. It has extract of RoseVine root and Perfect Panacea dissolved in Fresh Water."

Suzuri shrugged, downing it all in one gulp. It tasted very acidic, but she didn't care. "Thanks for your help," she said. "So... where is Ciresso? Did he come yet?"

Art looked down at the floor. "He-"

"Ciresso never came," Alicia said, cutting Art off completely. "I don't think will."

"Then... then I have to get to Upover and talk to him," Suzuri said, starting to climb out of bed.

"Oh no," Alicia said. "You're still sick." She leaned over to Art. "You have the opportunity, you should move in!"

"I... I won't."

"Let's not leave the poor girl without someone who loves her," Alicia whispered back at him.

Art then kindly pushed Suzuri back into the bed again. "Now, now, let's not be hasty. You do need rest, and you did keep your promise."

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He blushed before leaning in to whisper in her ear. Her eyes lit up and she reached around his neck. "You're adorable!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 7.

The celebration outside only grew when the sun went down. Stars glittered in the sky as mages through their spells up in the air to create fireworks in different colors from the rooftops of the buildings of Stornway.

Suzuri was sitting on her bed, fumbling through her things quietly. Art sat on the chair next to her bed, watching her move from one thing to the next.

Alicia stood by the window, watching the celebration outside. She looked really pleased. "Let's go party," she said with a smile.

Art rolled his eyes to that, not even caring what she had to say. That stunt she pulled was so dishonest, he had a hard time not just repeatedly slapping her across the face for it.

Tara was in the middle of eating a snack from a box that Angelo had brought up from one of the sellers out in the town square. "I don't think that's really a good idea," she said, licking the icing from her fingers.

"Why not?" Alicia asked, walking over to her bed. "I believe it's time we go do something, be active, get some quality time in."

Suzuri shook her head. "You can," she said. "I don't feel like celebrating right now."

"You should! You're healthy now because this cutie pie and your sisters and new friends decided to team up to save you! It's a second start, princess," Alicia said very coaxingly, putting the emphasis on the royal title.

Suzuri was so outraged by that, she charged up a lightning spell with her left hand and threw it at Alicia. Art ducked down to the floor and Alicia dodged to the right, sending the Zam out the window and exploding into dark lightning bolts outside. A few drunk patrons on the ground cheered.

"Touchy," Alicia grunted. "You're acting like royalty all ready."

Art damn near drew his sword, but Suzuri pulled on his cape. "How she speaks to you is improper and indignant. It's not right to say such things, when I don't have the intention of-"

"-Ripping off her cute little dress and giving her the ride of a lifetime?" Alicia asked with a giggle. "You're a guy, and you have needs, don't you?"

Art shook his head, "My personal desires have nothing to..."

Angelo walked back in. "Level with me, Princey-boy. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Suzuri picked up her textbook she recieved from the Swinedimples Academy teacher of the course on fans, Further Fanmanship, and hid her face from the shame of anyone's view.

Art sat back down. "Angelo, that's none of your business."

"That totally sounds like a 'yes' to me," Seth said from the dining area.

"But, Princey-"

"My name is Art Princeton!"

Angelo pushed his long silver bangs from his face before pulling up his gloves. "Okay, Art," he said with a sarcastic bow, "You like this girl, right? No, you're in love. You're so in love you don't know what to do with yourself. She's a pretty thing and quite gifted with magic from what I've seen." He walked over to Art, then stepped between Art and Suzuri. "Suzu, lay down a minute."

Suzuri was doing her best to ignore everything being said. There was so much to learn from a good book.

"Hey, pretty lady, help me help you here," Angelo said, poking her on the side of the face.

She continued trying to read the passage about the usage of the Fan Dango technique and how to better concentrate her aim with it.

"C'mon, babe," Angelo said, starting to push her down.

Suzuri snapped up, grabbed her favorite fan from her equipment bag, and used the technique she was reading about without any hesitation. "Fan Dango is an expert move for fan users," she repeated from the book's introduction. "It is best used when there is only one target, so that the hits have a higher chance of becoming critical."

"Aye aye aye, you're sharp," Angelo said, holding his chest up. "That... that really hurt. I'll never doubt the usage of fans in battle ever again."

"Touch me again," Suzuri dared him.

"Oh, no, that's quite all right, I'll leave that to your virgin here, okay?" Angelo walked over to the dining room, almost hunched.

Alicia sighed. "And here I thought we'd have a nice orgy or something."

Tara dropped her pastry, unable to really think of anything to say.

Art shuddered at the thought of touching anyone other than Suzuri, and then the idea of that filled his mind. He had lived his life in the code of the Decendants of Loto, always at the whim of the church and the crown. He didn't ever have a choice of where he was going or who he would socialize in. And he was never interested in keeping the bloodline pure by marrying his cousin. Art stopped himself from thinking any further thoughts like that. He swore his fealty to both the crown and the church. If he was going to get Suzuri back together with her beloved, then he couldn't ever trespass like that. His own heart be damned, it was hers that mattered the most.

"Art?" Suzuri asked quietly.

Suddenly, Art felt his nose trickle with blood. "Y-Y-Yes?"

"Maybe we should go out. See the stars or something," she suggested, pulling herself up. "I do feel a lot better after kicking Angelo's ass."

"Your welcome," Angelo growled.

Seth just laughed.

Tara shrugged. "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good, then."

"Yay, star watching!" Alicia said. "Let's throw a picnic."

Both Suzuri and Art turned to glare at her, as a silent indicator that they were both still peeved at her so-called jokes.

"...okay, okay," she grunted angrily. "I get it."

Art took her hand, acting as half of her support to walk. Suzuri was still weak in parts of her body, but she was determined to get herself going again. When finally on her own feet evenly, she put her hands together to call the Voice of Vocations.

Suzuri centered her thoughts on becoming a new job to try to better her own endurance, and decided she should be a paladin. The column of light engulfed her, and when she was out of it, she wore a stunning red armor and white pants. On top of her head was a replica of the great Apollo's Crown, adorned with glittering stars. On her breast was pinned a pretty little medal from Jack of Alltrades himself, showing her revocation of the minstrel trade.

"Dressing up for a date, huh?" Tara asked. "I would have chosen something a bit more feminine for that."

Suzuri grinned. "I'm a sexy crossdresser," she said, doing a salute. "I look better as a man than I do as a woman."

"Forget what I said about you being pretty," Angelo said, coming back in. "A woman should not be in anything male specific."

"You only thought I was cute because my Divine Dress shows my chest," Suzuri turned away from him. "You asinine playboy."

Art just smiled. "You're just you. It doesn't matter what you wear." He led her out the door and to the lift while the others stayed behind.

The moment Art was out of earshot, Alicia asked, "What are we going to have to do to get those two together!"

"Why are you so intent on it?" Seth asked curiously, also coming in the bedroom again. "The Prince doesn't seem to want her like that."

Alicia frowned. "Arty's so by-the-books churchy that it's impossible to get him to admit to any sinful thoughts... meanwhile, Suzu's so pure of heart and wifey, she'd stay with that prick Ciresso until the day she dies." She paced back and forth. "They live by their morals, not by their hearts. And the saddest thing about it is they're practically made for each other!"

Angelo shrugged. "Belief and morals mean so little these days over all. They live by an old way."

Tara didn't really want a part of this conversation, either, now that it was devolving into a cesspool of match-making that everyone seemed intent on forcing into place. "Maybe we should just stay out of it."

"Yeah, but I think Suzuri deserves to be a princess of a faraway land. To not have want for anything. To lead a country alongside someone who treasures her." Alicia said, looking down at the floor. "You know what I mean, right?"

"You just don't like Ciresso."

Alicia couldn't help but agree to that. "Maybe if he wasn't so quick to judge..."

"It's not your call, though," Tara said, going back into the dining room. She reached over to Angelo as she passed, and he followed with a big grin.

"I don't think it will have to be."

Seth shrugged. "I'm the kind of guy who lives one day at a time," he said, taking a seat. "You don't know if there will even be a tomorrow."

"Now isn't that the truth?"

He said, "I know what you're trying to do here. They just can't spit it out how they really do like each other, because they feel obligated by the outside world."

Alicia cocked her head to the side. "So I should take out the outside influences, is that what you're saying?"

"I doubt Art would want you to take out his whole family and homeland," Seth grunted.

"Then Suzuri's outside influences should meet an untimely end?"

Seth blinked a few times. "You sound too happy when you say that..."

"Ha!"

Outside the inn, the air was crisp. Art and Suzuri had moved to a darker part of town in hopes of seeing the stars, but there was too many fireworks going on in the sky to even really see them. Together in an area behind the church, they sat on the cobblestone path and leaned on the wall.

"You must forgive my sisters," Suzuri said. "They aren't used to holding their words for anyone."

"They're very indecisive, from what I can see," Art said thoughtfully. "One minute, Alicia thinks I'm trying to rape you, and the next, she wants me to."

Suzuri looked at him. "I wonder why Ciresso..."

"He must be very upset," Art said. "I can only imagine."

"I need to get back to Upover. I have to ask him why... I have to know-"

Suddenly, a man coated in blood started running through the streets, screaming to see King Scotch of Stornway. Art immediately picked himself up off the ground to investigate. "Oh no, not again," he said, darting in that direction. "Not another Moonbrooke. Please."

Suzuri got up to follow him.

Art called to all of the celebrating townsfolk around him. "Clear a path!" he shouted, "Honor the name of the Descendant of Loto, Prince Art Princeton of Cannock!" Suzuri was amazed. What a commanding presence, she thought, to be able to even speak to a crowd like that.

The people all started to pay attention, letting the wounded soldier come through. The King, along with Princess Mona, came to meet the soldier out in the town's square.

"Your Majesty," the wounded soldier said, falling onto his knee. "I come from the mountain village of Upover. The dragon Barbatos... he's... he's back!" The massive crowd gasped in unison.

"No..." Suzuri breathed out, racing to the side of the solider. "That can't be right. Not Upover, anywhere but Upover..."

"Miss," the soldier said, coughing up more blood. "You... you're Ciresso's... he's..."

Suzuri bent down to hold the solider, getting the blood all over her beautiful Pallium Regale. "You must tell me," she begged, tears streaming down her face. "You must tell me!"

"The Knights of Greygnarl..." the soldier said, "...Will fight on." He shook with pain before his eyes finally closed.

King Scotch threw his hands up in the air. "Listen, my people. I will not leave Upover in trouble! I will send a regiment to help our friends."

"The Dragon Warrior festival," Suzuri said. "It means nothing if we do not rise up and do as our great hero did." She wiped the tears from her face. "Your Majesty, I will personally lead this force, if you will allow me!"

Art nodded. "I will assist in that endeavor."

"Young Prince of Cannock, this matter does not concern you," the king said.

"But it does, your highness. I am a Descendant of Loto. This is what I have trained for my entire life."

The King nodded. "Then come to the castle after a night of rest, and I shall supply you both in the morning."

"No!" Suzuri shouted. "Please, King Scotch, I must go now!"

"You cannot even save yourself as tired as you are," the king said, concerned. "Brave ones, rest. Then we will send you out."

Art wrapped his arm around Suzuri's shoulders. "Then in the morning," he agreed, leading her through the parted crowd of people yet again.

"Art, I won't be able to sleep like this," Suzuri said. "This isn't right! I have to go there now!"

He nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a Chimera Wing. "Here. And whatever happens, Suzuri, I want you to know..." he leaned in to whisper in her ear as the magical item swept them up into the sky. "I will fight with you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

It smelled of ashes and blood from outside the gate of Upover. Suzuri could only imagine how much worse it would smell inside the town. Clouds of smoke swelled over the town and from the very top of the Magmaroo. This place had become Suzuri's home since deciding to live with Ciresso a few years ago, and seeing it in danger like this was like being stabbed in the heart.

Art's expression was perplexing for Suzuri to see. It was as if he was seeing this exact scene again, being replayed from a far off memory. "Was it really only Barbatos that did this, or was it Hargon?" he demanded, drawing his sword. "Stay behind me."

She pulled her spear out, ready just in case of attack. "I'm a paladin now, Art, I can-"

"Please," Art insisted, stepping into the gate. "Believe me on this."

Together, they took the first few steps in. Suzuri found places she'd learned to love decimated before her very eyes. People were lying everywhere in varying different states of dead. Some of them she knew. Some of them, she had only seen in passing. She raced through the town, going uphill, until she arrived at the house she'd lived in for five years now, half of it missing.

"No," she breathed out. Art was coming up the hill when he noticed she was starting to panic. "No, no, no, no, no..."

"I assume this little house was yours," Art said, stopping in front of it.

"Yes," Suzuri replied, trying to open the door. When it wouldn't open, she smashed her body weight against it as hard as she could manage. The hinges broke off completely, but she was able to push her way through. "Thank the Goddess I'm fatter than a Drakularge," she muttered. "I know it's not in the best of shape right now, but this is my..."

On the floor, she spotted Ciresso's favorite musketeer jacket and feathered cap. She bent down, then fell to her knees, unable to say much of anything.

"No..." Art breathed out. "C'mon, Suzuri, you shouldn't be here. Let's go back to Stornway."

"No," Suzuri said. "I'm staying right here."

"But you're... just going to drive yourself crazy." She rose her hand to slap him silly, but he caught her hand before she made contact and pulled her closer. "Now, now," Art whispered. "You're in no shape to be here right now. You might even make your recovery reverse."

"Art, please, this isn't... I mean... I want to know how the hell Barbatos came back. Greygnarl fought him with all of his might, it was an epic battle, and both dragons perished in the fight!" Suzuri pulled away from Art forcefully, bending down to pick up Ciresso's favorite clothes with her. "I will find that dragon! He won't live to see sunrise!"

"Look, when Moonbrooke Castle went up in flames and we had to bring her back to her decimated home... she found her father's soul, unable to rest until Hargon was defeated. She cried out for him to respond, but all he could say was 'Is someone speaking? I can no longer hear or see anything from here.' It hit her really hard." Art explained gently. "We don't see his soul here waiting for the Celestrians to escort him to Heaven, so he could be alive somewhere." He hugged around her tightly. "Forgive me, for I knew not what my honesty would do to you."

Suzuri hiccuped once, then twice, and then let out a wail loud enough to be heard all the way in Coffinwell. Her face was all ready wet from tears, but they had never come so fast before in all of her memory. "I will avenge him..."

"Yes," Art agreed. "We will."

Back in Stornway, Alicia, Seth, Tara, and Angelo were talking over a midnight snack.

Alicia said, "And the guy says 'I was talking to the duck!'"

Tara was beside herself with laughter, falling out of her chair.

"Hey," Alicia said slowly, "You wonder where Arty and Suzu vanished to?" She got up to look out the window. "Woah. What's going on out there?"

Seth looked out there, noticing the banners up on the castle. "Those are mourning colors," he said. "Something happened. It must have hit the King of Stornway pretty badly."

"Well, since Art is royalty, maybe he had duties in the castle?" Angelo asked. "Cannock is an ally of Stornway."

"True," Seth said. "Then Suzuri must be with him. He'd either have brought her back here or took her with him, because there's no way he'd ever leave her by herself." He stuck his head out the window. "Oi down there!"

A patron of the inn looked up. "Seth? What's wrong?"

"Yo, what happened, Kiryl? My friends and I were in here all night," he said to the man below.

Kiryl said, "It is a tragedy, my friend. A dragon attacked the town of Upover. An ally of the King happens to be a Descendant of Loto, so the Goddess has blessed us in advance."

Seth nodded. "Thanks, dude." He pulled his head back in, turning to everyone else. "Wait, guys, where'd you say Suzuri lived?"

"She lives in Upover." Alicia said.

"Crap on a stick," Seth said, grabbing his equipment. "We need to go there. Now."

"Wait, what's wrong in Upover?" Tara asked, her eyes revealing all sorts of worry.

"Apparently, the biggest, baddest dragon in all of history came and blew it all sky high," Seth explained. "Oh, and he said that an ally of the King happened to be a Descendant of Loto."

Everyone grabbed their equipment and rushed out the door as fast as possible. When they reached the gate of town, they found Art carrying a sleeping Suzuri had just warped in via Chimera Wing.

"Don't tell me she's sick again," Alicia said.

"This... this is much worse." Art replied darkly. "I assume you heard about Upover."

"We're going there," Tara said. "My brother-"

Art shook his head. "Do not go. Please. You don't want to see it." He pulled out Ciresso's coat from Suzuri's bag. "This is all we found of him. Of Ciresso."

Tara pulled a chimera wing out that instant. "Shove off. I'm going to find my brother."

"Someone go with her, because she's going to react the same way Suzuri did," Art said. His voice was more stern than any of them had ever heard come from him. "Suzuri cracked, basically. I had to use a sleeping spell on her to bring her back."

Angelo gave a salute. "You know I can't resist," he said to Art. "Maybe now, she'll let you in, eh?"

"Shut. Up." Art carried Suzuri back to the inn.

Tara didn't wait anymore. She threw a Chimera wing up into the sky and took the party with her to the gate of Upover. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Taro? Taro!" Tara ran full speed through the town gate, jumping over every dead body and broken piece of building that stood in her way. "Taro!"

Alicia cringed. "This place... it's more than haunted. The souls are still here."

Seth nodded in agreement. "We'd better catch up with Tara."

Tara ended up at her mother's home after a while. When Angelo caught up to her, she was pounding on the door for it to open. It appeared to be the only house left in tact. She shouted again, "Taro!" but she heard no responses. "Open this door!" She had less trouble with it than Suzuri did, once she decided to bust the door down.

Inside, all she found was a metababble gooping about the place.

"Goopy," Tara said with a relieved sigh. "Talk to me, Goopy. What happened?"

Goopy just smiled that slimey smile. "Taro goo down to see a holy dragon."

"A Holy Dragon?" Tara asked. "Greygnarl?"

"At the slime, when it all went down, Taro went with another to goo see a holy dragon," Goopy's bubbles popped in and out. "He had Chompy."

"Then the guys are safe?" Tara asked, picking up her pet slime that matched her silvery hair. "Why are you here?"

"I'm made of metal. No monsters, not even Barbatos could touch me," Goopy said, hopping onto her head. "I stay here for goo! A lady was here last slime, but she didn't find me."

"At least now I know where to look," Tara said. "Thanks, Goopy."

"Any slime!"

Alicia and Seth had slowly made their way up the hill, finding Angelo and Tara standing outside of the house.

"Anything?" Alicia asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Goopy says that Taro and Ciresso left during the middle of the battle to find Greygnarl." Tara explained. "We still have a chance."

"No," a voice said above them. "I'm afraid you don't."

The group looked up, only to have a spell cast on them which paralyzed their bodies. The caster appeared to be a blue humanoid in a strange robe. "I must tell you, it's amazing how fast people came here," he said, gently floating down to the ground. "The little girl and the redhead, and now you. I will admit that relying on such brute force is not my style at all, but Barbatos was out of control."

"You were the one who revived Barbatos?" Angelo asked.

"Why, yes, I did. It was perfect timing, to release this right during the fabled Dragon Warrior festival you humans wait all year for. Call it my poetic entrance."

"Wait a minute," Seth said. "You... you were the one who... you're the one that Loto defeated! Zoma!"

The half human, half monster nodded. "Oh yes, you are a smart group of humans. That's right. I am Zoma. Now I am afraid that I cannot kill you... I need the Seal of Loto brought to me."

"I refuse to be put for randsom," Alicia shouted. "Let me the hell out of this before I stab you in the eye, you son of a trashy barmaid!"

Zoma laughed. "You are amusing children," he looked behind him. "Please, if you would, Baramos, see to it that they are secure. I must go visit the dreams of a young heroine that will lead the Descendant of Loto to me."

A sentient half-dragon wizard gathered them up with his powers, and threw them in a prison made of the bones of fallen Upover citizens.

"Hey, stay away from Suzuri!" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs. "HEY! You get anywhere near my sister and I'll throw you for a loop, you gutter-born sludge-eating dimple-covered sadistically monotone-voiced needle-nippled pondscum!"

Zoma shrugged. "I think you're right. I do speak in a monotone..." he turned around and snapped his fingers, causing him to vanish.

Tara grunted. "Maybe we should have listened to the Prince."

"Maybe," Alicia said. "I'm running out of colorful insults."

Back at the Quester's Rest, Suzuri woke from the sleep that Art had put her in to keep her from flying off the deep end. He was staring out the window, watching the sun start to rise. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah," Suzuri said, sitting up. "You look exhausted."

"We're going to be worse that exhausted. We volunteered to lead the troops back to Upover." Art said quietly. "Everyone hasn't come back from there yet, but we can't go on our own now."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Art closed his eyes. "We go report to the King when the sun is up. We can't refuse." 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8.

The few hours between Suzuri waking up and sunrise passed so quickly, neither Suzuri or Art noticed them going by. They sat together at the dining table in the suite, talking about random things, when the sun had come up enough to come through the open window.

They walked together through the town square. Soon the celebration would begin again anew, but now, it was quiet. Prince Art escorted Suzuri through the castle doors and up to see the Royal Family of Stornway.

"Good morning," Princess Mona greeted them with a courtsey. "We have a ship ready for you to take to Upover."

Suzuri thought for a minute. "We'll have to take the ship around the Wyrm continent, land south of Wormwood Creek, and march the rest of the way," she said, crossing her arms. "An extremely long trip. Perhaps it would be better if we just go by ourselves, it would save a lot of time, your highnesses."

"If Barbatos really is alive again, would we be able to take him on ourselves?" Art asked. "Think about that, milady." He was much more formal in the presence of other royalty, Suzuri noticed.

The King looked over both of them before saying, "Prince Art, do you trust the judgment of this woman?"

Art nodded. "I would put my life in her hands, Your Grace. However, I must note that she is not always the most logical of thinkers when emotionally stressed." He stopped for a second, hesitated, then said, "You see, Upover is her home."

"No wonder she's not thinking straight," the King said. "That and you both look like you haven't gotten any sleep since the soldier brought us the message. I implore you both to come to a concensus together. I am sure that a lovely couple like you can figure out a stellar solution."

"Y-Y-Your Majesty!" Suzuri blushed profusely. "How could you just come out and say that?"

Art put his hand on her shoulder so she would look at him before he said, "You should thank His Grace, milady, it is a blessing." The way he looked at her, she could tell he was being serious. It must have just been court manners or something. He couldn't have really been serious about that... could he?

Suzuri bowed before the King. "Forgive me," she said, "and thank you for saying such nice things."

"Well, then, the ship is on the far south end of the Cross Continent. I'm sure you need no direction to find the area," the king said, handing Art a book. "This might help you both. Oh, and for the future princess, I must give you this."

He handed Suzuri a gift. Inside it was a purple and white Princess' Robe made of silk and furs most people never would have the chance to lay their hands on. It certainly was high class.

"The look of a warrior does not fit a princess," the king said gently. "And you're dressed like a man at that. Court manners will frown at such behaviors."

Suzuri put the robe in her equipment bag. "I humbly thank you, my king, for your gracious gift."

As Art and Suzuri turned to leave the castle, Suzuri felt something in the back of her head. It was worse than any migrane she'd ever experienced in the past. They made it to the castle gates before she put her hand on her head and said, "My... my head really hurts."

"Did you eat all ready?"

"I did," she said, starting to walk again. "Probably just lack of sleep or something of that nature."

As the day went along, her headache grew persistently worse. By the time they made it to the ship, she was so out of it, she couldn't really give any commands to the men who manned the ship. Art took care of it, though, and had her rest in the captain's quarters until the ship was on the sea.

The rocking of the sea relaxed Suzuri a lot, but she didn't really have the motivation to go out on the deck to feel the salty air like usual. She curled up on the couch in the captain's quarters, leaving the bed for the real captain of the mission. Within a few minutes, she was in dreamland, cradled by the waves.

An evil laugh sounded through the room. "Well, that was remarkably easy," Zoma's voice said as he apparated next to her. "Seeing as how the winds are, I think you'll land in Wormwood Creek within the next three or four days. And that's just enough time for me to tinker a bit." He laughed, placing his hand on the top of her head. "Come now, show me your dreams."

When Zoma was about to get something, a bolt of light stopped him. "Well, well, the Prince all ready gave you the same protection that he gets from being a Descendant of Loto. Smart young man." He couldn't draw out her dreams, that was fine. He decided to try a different approach.

"By the bonds of the Devils who have terrorized these lands... Dragonlord, Malroth, Zoma, Psaro, Estark, Nocturnus, Orgodimir, Rapthorne, and Cyrus... the power that contradicts that which the Goddess stands for," Zoma chanted, "I break this shield." He shattered the invisible barrier which had protected Suzuri from both the venom of the RoseVine and his own magic. Zoma concentrated all of his power into drawing out her dreams, and finally, he was successful.

The mountain dungeon of Upover stank like burning corpses, dragon dung, and sweat all at once. Alicia could only think of heading to the Angel's Bath back at the Quester's Rest to get this stench off of her person. Tara tried all of her weapons against the bone cage, while Angelo and Seth stared at her doing it.

"What do we do now?" Tara asked. "I can't break these bones."

"We have to hope that Suzuri and Art will do the right thing," Alicia said.

"Yeah, and that means staying the hell away from here," Seth added. "Think about it. Zoma said he needed the Seal of Loto, which Art has."

"Zoma's all ready said he's going to try to influence her to lead him here," Angelo muttered. "Or did you miss that piece of vital information?"

"I suppose if I had more faith, I'd pray for the right solution," Alicia said, plopping back down on the dirt floor.

"You know, if I could pray with my favorite body part, I'd be much more religious," Angelo thought aloud.

The others stared at him. Tara blushed.

"Stop talkin' about sex," a voice said from the doorway. A silver haired young man wearing long robes stood there with his arms crossed. "What in blazes are you doing here, anyway?"

"Taro?" Tara shot up, looking in that direction. "Is that you?"

"The one and only," he said. "Get as far back from this wall as you can, I'm going to blow it up. Ol' fatguts Baramos shuffled off to feed the dragon, so we got a few minutes." Taro charged up a huge fireball in his hands and threw it at the bone cage, knocking it open enough that everyone could climb out.

Alicia looked around. "Where's Ciresso?"

"He's..." Taro started. "Nevermind, let's just get you out of here before that ugly hellspawn comes back. Where to?"

"Stornway." Alicia said. "We have to warn Suzuri about Zoma's plan."

Once they climbed out of the cave, Taro cast Return and they all landed safely outside the town gate of Stornway. The group rushed to the inn, and hopped on the lift, only to find that the suite was empty.

"They must have all ready left," Angelo reasoned aloud.

"Now what do we do?" Tara asked. "This can't end very well."

On the ship headed for Wormwood, Zoma had what he needed before Art came down to check on Suzuri. The demonic leader of legend vanished right as Art opened the door. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch she was curled up on.

"Are you all right?" Art asked quietly.

Suzuri sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at him. "Do you... do you have the seal on you?"

"Of course I do," Art replied. "The Goddess herself gave it to me, why would I not have it?"

She nodded. "We need it. We need to offer it to the great dark dragon to qualm its anger."

Art was caught a bit off guard by this. "Suzuri, are you... really saying what I think you're saying?"

"The Dragon Barbatos has given us a message with Upover, you see." She moved over to lean against his body. "He'll destroy every town, one by one, unless we give him the Seal of Loto."

Art shook his head. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Besides, with Ciresso dead and my home destroyed, there's no way I could watch you and your home be taken by him, too," Suzuri said, putting a hand over Art's heart. "It would kill me."

"My dear, I believe you've lost hope. The last thing we need is for you to think that giving Barbatos what he wants is a good thing," Art said, taking her hand. "Listen to me, Suzuri. We have to fight him."

"No," she said, nearly on the verge of tears. "You and I cannot defeat the likes of Barbatos. I would just rather go to your home and stay with you than even chance you being lost, too. If we give the dragon the seal, then everything will be fine.

"But, milady-"

"Please, Art, please, I love you!"

For a few moments, it felt like time had stopped between them. Art was unsure of how to proceed from there, as he wasn't quite sure if Ciresso really was dead. He felt like he had done enough to Suzuri all ready, but he liked hearing it being said. The feeling was mutual. Art just couldn't bring himself to return those three words yet. She seemed a bit different than usual.

"You're shaking," Art noticed. "What are you afraid of?"

Suzuri felt her head ache again. "What is this...? Why does it hurt so much?" In her mind, she could hear the echo of Zoma's laugh.

"You must bring the seal to Upover. Use any way you believe might help your situation."

Suzuri turned to look up into Art's eyes. "I would do... anything... to make you listen to me on this," she said. "Art, please, let's just give the seal to the dragon and get the furthest away from the Celestrian lands as possible."

"You can't lead anyone like this. I highly suggest you take a Chimera wing back to Stornway and wait for me," Art said before she pulled his head down to hers, forcing him into a kiss.

When he pulled away, he noticed that her eyes seemed off. They weren't her usual gentle and innocent brown eyes. He reached into his pocket to pull out the seal.

"There," Zoma echoed through Suzuri's mind. "The Seal of Loto!"

"As much as I'd been wanting one of those," Art said, "This is not like you. As much as I would love to take you home with me, as much as I would love that..." He used one hand to hold her head straight, and in his other hand, he let the light of the seal shine in her eyes. "I want the Suzuri back who would rather put the dragon to death than run and hide."

"Art..." she tried to pull back, "You don't understand. There's a voice in my head. I've never heard it before. It tells me things, like it can see through my eyes. It... it wants the seal. It wants you!"

"As a Descendant of Loto, I call upon the power of the Goddess and the Seal of our hero to cleanse and purify," Art chanted. "Rid this mind of the evil possession."

"You are mine now, little lady, the Goddess cannot save you," Zoma's voice echoed through her mind.

Suzuri clung to Art tightly. Her head hurt more than she could explain, as if it wanted to explode from the battle going on inside.

"Concentrate," Art said sternly. "Don't let that voice tell you want it wants. You are you. It'll tell you whatever it can to manipulate you into doing its bidding, but... I can't take you with me unless you really want me to. Telling me that you'll go home with me without really wanting to is meaningless." He held her head in place, using all the strength he could muster. "I know it hurts. I know. I thought I had you protected under the light of the seal all ready. Whatever it is inside you must have broken it."

"Gahh!" Zoma's voice filled the whole room, catching Art's full attention. "Damn you, little prince!" The demonic wizard showed himself before them, leaving Suzuri holding around Art for dear life. "You are impeccable. Such a smart young man. A true Descendant of Loto."

"You... you're the one who trapped all of Alefgard in darkness two hundred years ago," Art said. "The one that Loto himself fought against."

"I am." Zoma bowed gracefully. "It's wonderful to finally be able to meet one who put my Descendant, Malroth, to rest."

"Why did you try to take control of Suzuri?" Art demanded.

"She was weak, both in body and morale, and she was close to you. Celestria herself gave you Loto's seal. I figure, a little love making later, you'd have been putty in her hands, and a little later, my own." Zoma explained. "So, let's end this little war now. Hand me the seal."

"Never!"

"Suit yourself, little prince. I will warn you that your decisions will cost your lady her sanity." He waved his hand and a spear fell to the floor, making a clattering noise so loud that it shook Suzuri out of her stupor.

"That's..." she pulled away from Art, throwing herself onto the floor. "The Hero's spear. This is Ciresso's spear!"

"How observant of you," Zoma said. "And if you're not cooperative, dear children, I must say that's all of him that will remain."

"You know where Ciresso is?" Suzuri stood up, taking the spear into her hands. She felt her body tremble with unfathomable rage. "I demand to know everything."

"You're not in the position to make demands," Zoma said. "But if you wish to see your beloved again, I suggest you make plans to meet me here-" He threw a treasure map before her. "-and bring the seal with you when you do!" He vanished completely, leaving the two by themselves again.

Art reached to pick up the map. "It's a legacy map. What are we going to do now?"

Suzuri said, "You should leave someone here on the ship in charge. I'm going there."

"You're in no shape."

"Spare me of your affection, Art," she grumbled. "It wasn't Zoma telling me to say that to you. I really wanted to go to Cannock with you. But now... now I know you don't want really want me, and I have a beloved to save."

"Suzuri..." Art muttered, "No, that's not it at all." Great. Yet another misunderstanding.

"You're a sweetheart to your core, Art." Suzuri said. "So much so that if I stay around you anymore, I won't want to go back to that life."

"But-"

"Art. I love you. I'm not supposed to, and I thought I knew myself better than this. I've always lived true to my beliefs. Right now they aren't helping me at all!" Suzuri put the Hero's Spear away in with her other equipment before looking at Art again. "I love you, but I have priorities. I love you so much I could run away with you and leave this life behind and not ever feel bad about it. What's... what's wrong with me?"

Art got up from his seat and walked to her. "I am so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to you when you were leaving your sisters behind in a huff." He wrapped his arms around her. "No, because I've had a bigger adventure with you here than I've had any other time in my life. I love you, too."

Together, they cried on each other's shoulders, at a loss for what to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9.

At a loss for what to do next, the group back at Stornway decided to approach the King to find out what happened to Art and Suzuri. What they found out from the castle's staff was that they were both there, they were an adorable couple in the eyes of the King and that they were given a ship to head to the other continent.

"So, we can warp to Wormwood, then?" Tara thought aloud. "We can wait for them there."

"I don't know if there's any other solution," Alicia said. "If the ship launched all ready today, there's no way to catch up to them, even with our own ship."

Taro pulled out his world map and opened it enough to let everyone see it. "Well, there's an island surrounded by a fjord right here. If they're aiming for Wormwood, they'll have to go around that through the Eastern Seam then come back to the west. If the winds are favorable during the whole voyage, it'll still take them three days at the very least."

"Are we powerless, then?" Alicia asked. "I can't stand the idea of just waiting, knowing that Zoma's after my sister."

"Agreed."

Angelo had come back from scouting outside with Seth. "Well, yes, they left, but there's a large red cloud to the south." Angelo said. "It's not natural at all."

"It also smells of smoke and ash," Seth said sadly.

Angelo said, looking around, "If the boat was attacked, expect our friendly couple to land here in 3... 2... 1..."

The magic of a Chimera Wing's warp brought Suzuri and Art to the town gate.

"No," Suzuri said, "Let me go!"

"The boat and everyone on it is gone, Suzuri, there's nothing you can do now," Art said, holding her from leaving the gate in a huff.

"This isn't right," Suzuri screamed. "All because he wants your seal."

Alicia waved to them. "We heard you took the ship to Upover, and it looks like Angelo's prediction was spot on."

Art and Suzuri came to the others. "That's right," Art said, looking down.

Suzuri shrugged. "We hadn't even gotten that far. But Zoma did come and cause a ruckus."

"He said he was going to," Tara said.

"Zoma had Ciresso's spear." Suzuri grunted, unable to hold in her rage anymore. "That... that... that nightmarish sludge-eating twiddle cross-eyed knucklehead!"

"What colorful language," Seth said with a smile. "Hey, now, if that's the case, we know he's alive, right?"

Suzuri said, "I'm willing to put up a fight, just in case he might be." She pulled out a map from her treasure map collection. "He gave me a map. He said bring the seal and I'll be able to have Ciresso back."

"That has trap written all over it," Taro said with a shrug. "Because Ciresso isn't there."

Everyone looked at Taro, confused. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

Taro crossed his arms. "Ciresso was training to be a Knight of Greygnarl, everyone knows that. Well, when things went down in Upover, he used a magical map that led to a grotto which was under his house. A map that is said to be a home to a new Greygnarl. I went with him at first, but then he told me to come out and find you girls to tell you. We saw Zoma in the Magmaroo. We saw him revive Barbatos from the last bit of Dragon Ashes left. He came back yesterday to use the Alchemy Pot to create more Dragon Ash just in case he needed to revive Greygnarl himself."

"They say that a fledgling holy dragon lived under our town, but I never was quite sure where," Suzuri said quietly. "But if Ciresso's in a grotto under our house-"

"You can't go back to Upover," Art said sternly. "Zoma's waiting for you in the dungeon and I'm pretty sure he's got his servants watching over the place where the dragon nests."

"He does," Tara said. "We went there ourselves. My brother had to save us from Baramos."

Art blinked a few times. "Ba... Baramos?" he asked. "Another one of the evil wizards from the time with Loto." He looked at everyone. "I need to do something, right now. Let's go to our room at the inn."

"What... why?"

"Because, this is important," Art said.

When everyone made it up to the suite room, Art bent down to his knees and started to pray. Everyone else stood around him, holding hands to form a circle. "By the power of my bloodline, by the power of the Goddess that protected Loto and now protects me, I call to the Heavens in anguish. I pray for a solution for peace. Heed me, even if you must take the life from my body!"

The Goddess did not apparate before them, though her voice was heard throughout the room. "Young Prince of Cannock, I hear your prayers of anguish. I know of Zoma's revival, as well as all of the other demons who have terrorized humanity over the years."

"What can we do, Your Grace?" Art asked.

"I will do what I can to confine them to their own dimensions," Celestria's voice replied gently. "As for Zoma, the only thing that can stop him is you."

"What do you mean?" Art inquired further.

"You must live by your hearts," her voice echoed. "All of you. I feel each of you have your own issues inside, and I can see that none of you are true to yourselves completely. My dear children, you must defeat Zoma so that you may be able to live freely."

Suzuri looked up, not knowing how to address the Goddess. "But, we..."

"Young lady, you are protected by the Light of Loto now. You bear a Descendant of Loto within you. If you concentrate on this fact, you cannot lose."

Art stopped and looked back at Suzuri. "Really...?"

Alicia and Tara stared at their sister, who was then bathed in a holy light. When on the ship... they really...? Both of them were more than surprised at the fact.

"Prince of Cannock, Descendant of Loto," the Goddess said, "Give me the Seal. I shall hold it until your Descendant is of the rightful age."

Art held the Seal of Loto up and it vanished into the light, then turned to look back at Suzuri again. The Goddess did not lie, he thought.

"Your path remains clear now. Barbatos and Zoma are your targets. Do not leave each other, my children, for true strength lies in your bonds." The light faded a few minutes later, and the tension died down quite a bit.

Alicia still was surprised, though. "So, while on the ship, you two really did the deed?" she asked.

"We did," Suzuri answered. "Because I... I thought Ciresso was dead. He'll never forgive me for this."

Art hugged around her. "It doesn't matter anymore if he will or won't. I'll take you both home with me if I must. I will see my own grow."

"He won't like that much," Suzuri said. "I didn't think we'd... the first time..."

"You're still going to find him?" Tara asked.

"Of course I am," Suzuri almost shouted. "We're too many to form one party, though. We need to split up."

Angelo said, "Okay then, we'll split into three teams. Art, you take Suzuri to that map and confront Zoma about Ciresso. Seth, you and Alicia go to Upover to scout the place. You're both very sneaky and highly evasive. Hide and the moment you see anything, you report back to me. Tara and Taro, you both should go to the Cavern of the Dragon since Taro knows where it is. I'll go ask about to see what else I can find out about the situation here. I have a lot of contacts."

Everyone agreed to the plan and set out to split up again.

"Art," Suzuri said as they started through the gate, "I've decided that... that I need to stay here, in the Celestrian lands, when everything is finished."

"Are you planning on going back to Upover?"

"I wanna help rebuild it. I've had to move far too many times in my life. That place has really grown on me." She said.

"Then I will resign from my position as heir to Cannock and assist you," Art replied. "I don't need to be a King. I don't need to have a title or rule anywhere. I need to be close to you."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Where were you four years ago?"

"Fighting against Malroth, why?"

"Because... back then, I wasn't in any relationship. It just would have been a lot smoother then." 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10.

Tara and Taro were making their way through the Cavern of the Dragon after splitting up with the group. It was a hidden place between Wormwood Creek and Upover, the continent itself the home of all dragonkind in the world.

"What were you two doing in the Magmaroo when you saw Zoma revive Barbatos?" Tara asked, cutting through vines that had grown all over the place so they could walk through.

Taro answered, "I wanted to talk to him because received word that Suzuri had been poisioned by the RoseVine. Turns out, he all ready knew about it, because he had been to Stornway that very day to make more Dragon Ash. He was really upset at the time about Suzuri, but he didn't want to explain."

"And why did we need to come here, anyway?"

He pulled out a thick book from inside his robe's pockets. "Because of this right here."

"...is that the Dragonic Almanac?"

"Yes, Ciresso had it. Seems like he saw this coming from a mile away. He wanted her as far from it as possible, which is why he let her go on that treasure hunt with you," Taro said. "As a Knight of Greygnarl, he felt he had no other choice."

"Oh, now I really feel bad. He all ready knew, and I was getting onto him about it," she said sadly.

"I wonder how he knew about Zoma." Taro thought aloud. "That's what I wanna know. We have no idea how Zoma came back to life, as well as the other Nightmares."

"You don't think he would have started this, do you?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

Tara slashed the vines which bound up an altar with its overgrowth. "There must be something."

Taro placed the thick book on the altar. "There has to be something."

Suddenly, a ghost appeared on the other side of the altar. "Those who can hear me, must hear the prophecy."

"Wha... it's a ghost," Tara said, blinking in amazement. "I can hear and see you."

"The blood of the dragon tribe knows the truth, of how the times of holiday are nothing but lies. Those who follow the Code of Erdrick will see what others cannot. The blood of Loto is not enough to stand against the rage of the new wave of Demons to come. Zoma, the wizard whom Loto defeated, will come back, stronger than ever before. He will try to take what destroyed him in the first place, so that he will be unopposed. He swore to revive in 200 years."

Tara shook her head. "Why wasn't this message broadcast across all continents ever since Loto's time?"

"You'd think the leaders would want that message widespread," Taro said. "But this is important to know. You know that the Knights of Greygnarl are said to live how the Hero Erdrick did in every single way, right?"

"I read about that somewhere," Tara said. "So Ciresso knew because he truly saw the signs as a follower of Erdrick would!"

"Bingo, little sister. All we can do is wait to see if he comes around." He looked around the cavern, not really seeing anything else of interest. "We can meet back up with Angelo. There isn't much else here."

"Oh..."

"Now is it just me, or do you have a thing for Angelo?"

Tara blushed. "He's certainly very dashing, and he's been a great help."

"Heh heh," Taro said. "I just hope he treats you well, if you ever decide to be more than just fans who adore each other from afar."

Meanwhile, Upover wasn't a very easy climb for Alicia and Seth.

"So I bet you're happy about this new turn of events," Seth said.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia pondered aloud.

"Suzuri admitted to cheating on Ciresso. You'd been trying to get her to hook up with the Prince since you realized he could stand you," Seth said, hopping over a fallen column. "Or are you going to say that all your talk back then was just joking?"

"It's true that I'd rather her be with someone understanding and nurturing as Art is," Alicia admitted, "But I really didn't want to break Suzuri's heart outright. She loves Ciresso, I understand that."

"You sure she didn't succumb to the peer pressure?"

"No, she had to have made the choice on her own," Alicia retorted. "If she really believed him to be dead, maybe at the moment she just wanted comfort. She wanted to experience some of that warmth that she felt she'd never have again. I understand that, too."

Over to the east, some rocks fell off of the mountain. When Seth looked in that direction, he pulled on Alicia's shoulder. "We shouldn't go any further," he said. "That's Barbatos up there. I guess since they realized that we had escaped, they let the dragon loose."

"You think it sees us?"

"No, we'd better go back and report this to Angelo and everyone else before he does," Seth said. "You got a Chimera wing?"

"Do I ever leave home without one?" Alicia asked, pulling one out of her pocket. "Hold on, we're going up!"

And in the middle of a vast snowfield outside of the famous Swinedimples Academy, Art and Suzuri were looking for the location of the map that Zoma dropped. "I can't believe I'm even near this place again," she muttered as she kicked one of their well groomed shrubs.

"What do you mean?" Art asked.

"This is a very memorable place for me, y'see. I became a sage by studying here for years. I took it pretty seriously, but that's when I met someone who changed my outlook on life," Suzuri explained. "Ciresso was a wild thing. He made my heart sing, quite literally when he had me try to be a Luminary for a while. I tried it because we were gonna be a traveling troupe, at least that's what the plan was..." She sighed. "But I couldn't wear a short skirt, and that devolved pretty quickly. So we continued our natural studies as normal, graduated, and moved back to his hometown."

"Sounds like your first love."

"He wasn't. My first love was a jerk back in Bloomingdale. That ended as well as everything in Bloomingdale ends. Badly."

Art grunted. "Why do you hate your hometown so?"

"Because it's a cesspool of waste," Suzuri answered. "Why do you love yours so much?"

"Everyone in Cannock has always treated me special because I'm the son of a King, but when I escaped out of the castle wearing commoner's clothing, I loved it. It was a peaceful place for years, even though I was confined to it until Hargon attacked Moonbrooke," Art explained. "I just spent so much time there that it felt like home."

Suzuri thought she felt something under her foot, so she stamped it. When she did, the magical grotto opened as any other treasure map did. "Ha," she said. "Time to go get some answers."

"I doubt this will end particularly well," Art said. "Especially since we don't have what he wants."

She said, "Always keep a shield handy, then." She went in, determined to get some answers. Art followed her.

What they found was an empty cave. Zoma wasn't standing there, there was no treasure, nothing.

"Well isn't this great," Suzuri said angrily. "I came here for some answers!"

"Is someone there?" a voice called out from deeper in the cave.

Suzuri rushed at the sound of that voice. "Cires, are you in here?"

"Suzuri?" he reacted. "Oh, no, I wanted to keep you out of this mess!"

At the very end of the cave, Suzuri and Art found Ciresso chained up to the wall. She was relieved and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Oh, my brave Knight of Greygnarl, what are you doing down here?" she asked him. "How did that Zoma capture you?"

"I went into a grotto that was beneath the house in Upover. I expected to find a holy dragon, and if I didn't, I was going to use the Dragon Ash to revive Greygnarl. Barbatos can only really be defeated by a dragon of matching power, and Greygnarl is the only one I could think of at the time," Ciresso explained. "What I found down there was a dead baby holy dragon and Zoma. I was too late."

"Then how do we revive Greygnarl?" Art asked.

"Take the Dragon Ash to the Summit of the Magmaroo and say a prayer known only by the ones who follow the Code of Erdrick," Ciresso said. "Why, Princey, are you out to show me up again?"

"For Heaven's sake," Suzuri snapped. "Art helped me every step of the way, and he was ready to help me avenge you, had you really been dead as we thought."

"Your lack of faith in me is astounding, Suzuri," Ciresso said. "But I know why it is. You always did deserve better."

"Shut up right now," Suzuri said. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have fought against this entire world to find you again. Monsters, grottos, poision from other lands, and evil wizards from eons ago all have stood in my way to finding you, and I fought through them all... with help from my sisters and new friends."

"I told you that I never intended on taking Suzuri as my own," Art said kindly. "You just had so little faith in yourself that you believed if any chance to leave you came up, she'd do it. All she ever talked about was you, how she was going to find you, and kill Zoma and Barbatos for even putting you through this."

"I am sorry," Ciresso said. "Forgive my ignorance, Prince, I just didn't know what else to do." He pulled on the chains. "Look, I can't get out of these, and I don't think anyone can break them but Zoma. I need you two to take the ashes up to the Summit of the Magmaroo."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Zoma's voice said from the cavern enterance. "You won't be going anywhere any time soon."

"Zoma!" Suzuri roared, instantly drawing out her favorite weapon, her black and gold fan.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little prince and his violent, easily manipulated escort," Zoma said, coming closer. "I thought a nice few moments together would be a nice treat, considering what I have planned for you if you don't give me the Seal of Loto." He extended a hand to Art. "I believe you bear it, little prince."

"Actually, no, I don't." Art said, pulling out his sword. "It no longer belongs to me."

"Really?" Zoma turned to Suzuri. "You seem different to me. Doesn't she, Ciresso? She seems really... different right now."

Ciresso spat at Zoma. "Shove off, Zoma. You're a manipulative son of an ugly barmaid. I won't listen to anything you have to say."

"But don't you feel this new aura?" Zoma asked. "This beautiful, holy aura that only comes with the blessing of the Descendants of Loto... I wonder where that came from?"

Suzuri used her special technique, Schizophanic, and split herself into several different images of herself. "The book says this technique is supposed to actually split my personality every time I do it," she said. "I wonder if that's true."

Ciresso laughed. "So that's where it comes from, huh?"

"Maybe," she said. "You're not getting a free pass, Zoma."

"Well, if I must go, so must your very sanity," Zoma said. "I know the truth. I saw it myself, the poor little lonely girl reaching out for the warmth of whoever would reach back."

Ciresso shook his head. "You're a liar!"

Art couldn't hold back any longer. "I call upon the lightning from the heavens! Gigaslash!" The lightning charged up his blade, and he rammed it into Zoma's heart.

Zoma stepped back, holding his chest where he was stabbed, bleeding all over the place. "Little prince, you are brave, yet cowardly to not admit the full truth."

"I am not!" Art yelled. "This is a private matter and it does not concern you!"

"But it does, you see, for when I am to be revived again in another two hundred years during the same Dragon Warrior festival, I want no Descendants of Loto alive so I may have my reign, finally," Zoma said, smiling. "All of the ones who have inherited my wrath, including the Malroth that you defeated, will always seek to destroy the Descendants of Loto as long as they exist. We will never die off completely. We are brought back by the fears and hatred of humanity, those who curse this world and wish it gone, we come to answer those wishes!" He laughed loudly. "Erdrick and Loto, who both tried to save this world from its own inner darkness, could never get rid of us permanently."

"So instead of the world changing its ways all together, the Descendants of Loto were forced to be raised to fight against you for when you came back," Art said. He decided to make another rush for Zoma's heart, just because his purpose in life now made a lot more sense.

"And the Code of Erdrick was kept alive by the Dragon Tribe," Ciresso said. "Hit him for me, Art!"

Art ran up to Zoma, slashing his face through the middle. "Die, monster. You don't belong in this world."

"Gahh," Zoma said, scratching at his face. "Let's see how you like this!" He extended one of his claws at Suzuri, but she dodged it, thanks to her being split several different ways at once. He then reared back and aimed at her again, this time aimed for her heart.

Art caught the claw with his sword, then slashed upward again. "How many times do I have to do this?" he asked. "Die!"

Finally, bloody and falling apart, Zoma stepped back in a dizzy stupor. "You will... not have... true victory," he said. "For it... will cost you... dearly!"

Art looked back at Ciresso. "You think you can do everything it takes to take care of Suzuri?" he asked.

"I hope so," Ciresso said. "What an odd question."

Art then looked over to Suzuri. "I'll say this right here, in the open. I love you, Suzuri. Don't ever forget that."

"What... what are you saying?" Suzuri asked. "Art... don't you even think-"

"Suzuri, you're the only woman I think I ever really got to know," Art said with a smile. "The only one who didn't judge me just because I'm a prince." He reached over, kissed her cheek, and gave a thumbs up. "It's been a pleasure."

"No, no, no, you are not-"

Art walked over to Zoma, eyes burning. He charged up all of his aura, and released it into his sword. "You aren't going to revive in 200 years. I'm gonna make sure of that-"

"ART! NO!"

"This world will be a peaceful one, from now on!"

The room was bathed in a bright white light. Both Suzuri and Ciresso had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind. But when they were finally able to see, Ciresso's chains were broken. Both Art and Zoma were gone.

"No..." Suzuri said, falling to her knees. "I... didn't want you to... to die!" She cried out, as if her wails in the darkness could somehow bring him back to her.

Ciresso leaned down next to her. "He really was a nice guy. To have helped you come all this way, and then give his life to save us."

"And I don't have anything to point my anger and frustration at anymore," Suzuri cried, grabbing around him.

"I don't think he wanted you to be angry or frustrated," Ciresso said. "I think he wanted you... to be happy."

"At the cost of his own life?"

"That's what love is. You're prepared to make that kind of sacrifice every moment of your life, when you truly love someone." Ciresso helped her to her feet. They started to leave the cavern together when they heard a cough from under a rock.

Suzuri immediately ran towards the huge boulder. "Art?"

"I seem to be stuck," his voice said. "Didn't think I'd make it that time, y'know?"

Ciresso grunted. "You mean you've done that before?"

"Oh yes, back when I was fighting Malroth's minions," Art laughed. "No big deal. I always say my final goodbyes, because there's a high chance the spell will kill the caster."

Ciresso and Suzuri helped Art get out from under the huge rock, then left the cavern. Then Suzuri ripped the map to shreds and scattered them to the four winds.

"I guess I'll have to live with a rival then," Ciresso said. "In both love and battle."

"Ha," Art said, shaking Ciresso's hand. "Well met."

"Before we get happy, let's go see what the others are up to. Angelo said to meet them back in Stornway when we had something to tell, and boy, do we have some news!" Suzuri threw a Chimera Wing into the air, and they once again, landed safely before the town gate.

"Let's go tell everyone the news!" Suzuri said, racing up to the inn.

Ciresso then asked, "So, what is it about Suzuri that does it for you?"

Art answered, "It was originally her understanding and willingness to listen that got me, and then I begun to see her adorable innocence was real and not just a farce. And you?"

"I really think it might have been the same thing for me," Ciresso answered. "I suppose you'll have to introduce me to all our new friends, huh?"

"If Suzuri doesn't beat me to it."

They laughed together, walking into the inn. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11.

The suite room was getting more than full, since there was only three beds and four chairs in the entire place. People were running out of places to sit, but that didn't stop Suzuri from bounding in the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Have we got news for you," Tara said.

"Yeah," Alicia said, "That dragon's loose on Upover's ruins! It's making a mess of the whole mountain."

"Ha, that's nothing!" Taro said. "We found out there was a prophecy stating that the followers of the Code of Erdrick were going to know about Zoma's revival 200 years ago."

Suzuri nodded. "Yeah, yeah. And?"

"You sound like you don't care," Angelo stated. "Mind sharing something with us?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I'll have to."

At the very same time, Ciresso and Art walked through the suite door, both putting a hand on her shoulders.

"Best of both worlds, eh?" Alicia asked. "I thought..."

"That's where you're mistaken," Ciresso said. "I saw this coming a while back. Thanks to Art, though, Zoma's dead."

Art smiled. "Don't make it sound like it was easy or anything."

"Zoma's dead?" everyone else exclaimed. "Yay!"

"Does that mean we'll be able to have our vacation, finally?" Tara asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I'd like to enjoy the festival while it's still going."

"No rest for the evil," Taro said again. "Alicia said that the dragon's at the top of Upover's Peak, right?"

"That's what was there the last time we went," Seth said. "But when you think about it, if Zoma was controlling it, maybe it's gone now."

"It could be anywhere," Art thought aloud. "I doubt it just fell over dead." He ruffled Suzuri's hair. "All right, then, I suppose I should go home and find out what I can."

Suzuri turned and glomped around him. "Come back soon, will you?" she asked, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "I don't want you far away for too long."

Ciresso just rolled his eyes.

"As soon as I have some information," Art said. "Besides, you've been waiting for Ciresso to come back, so spend some time with him, okay?"

"Okay," Suzuri said, letting him go.

Art gave a salute to everyone in the room, gave a nod to Ciresso, and winked at Suzuri before turning to leave.

Ciresso looked over at Suzuri. "You can tell me now if you're involved with Art, you know."

She blushed. "We thought you were..."

"So, you have?" Ciresso hung his head. "Really?"

She nodded. "I can't lie to you."

He turned to leave. "All right, then, I suppose I'll have to figure something out. If the dragon's in Upover, we might stand a chance."

"Don't go alone," Taro said. "Let us come with you, at least."

Angelo and Seth stood up, too. "We'll go with you, too."

Suzuri looked away. "Okay, guys, we'll stay here and hold the fort down."

Alicia and Tara agreed with the idea, so the guys left as a party and the girls stayed behind to talk things out.

"Well, this is a surprise," Tara muttered. "Back here by ourselves again, as it all started, but things are just so much different."

Suzuri sat on her bed and picked up a pillow. "I hate this," she said, hoping no one would hear it.

"I couldn't believe you actually did the deed with Art," Alicia said, sitting down on her own. "It seems so out of character for you."

"I... I can't believe I let it happen, either. But we were cuddled on each other, all alone, crying. It went from him wiping tears from my cheek to kisses, to more intense kisses, to us both on the floor of the Captain's Quarters of the ship." Suzuri hugged around her pillow, nuzzling her face into its fluffiness. "At the time, I just wanted the comfort and the affection. I just felt so... alone. Now, I'm not sure exactly what I want."

"Is the pillow Art or Cires?" Alicia asked.

"...what?"

"Who were you imagining the pillow was?" Alicia asked again.

Suzuri looked at the pillow. She was ashamed to say it, but she wasn't going to lie about it. "...Art," she said. "I was imagining it to be Art."

"Then that's who you want," Alicia said with a smile. "Just handle it like the older sister that you are and make it clear, and go and be the Princess of Cannock."

"I can't do that," Suzuri said. "I can't do that."

"Cires will be a lot happier if you come out and tell him," Tara said. "You know how he likes honesty over everything."

"Yes, you are right," Suzuri muttered. "When he gets back, I'll talk to him."

"Don't say that in a tone that makes it sounds like he never will. Come on, you went through everything to find him and now you don't want to be honest with him?" Alicia asked. "Stop being like me. Stop cramping my style here."

"If I was being myself," Suzuri said, "I never would have agreed to even walk with him through the festival. I would have said 'I have a date coming, I'm sorry' or something of that nature. Any other man, I would have just told a boldfaced lie to. Art's just different."

Alicia grinned. "I don't blame you for making the choice of Art over Cires, you know. Art's got a lot more for you, and he's much cuter to boot."

Tara threw a pillow at Alicia. "Says the one who has the most generic looking new boyfriend on the face of the planet."

"Oh, so Seth's generic looking?" Alicia asked, "Hey, at least I don't look like I wanna make out with my cousin!"

"Taro is my brother, and I'm not in love with him."

"I'm talking about Angelo. All that silver hair, you have to wonder who's hair is that if you ever lay down together. You think you're gonna pull his hair and then you pull your own."

Suzuri just stuffed her face in her pillow.

"I should congratulate you for obtaining the rank of Princess," Alicia said, laying down on her bed. "That's better than either of us have ever done."

"It's not official," Suzuri said, her voice muffled through the pillow.

"The hell it isn't, what with you carrying Art's 'descendant'," Tara said. "I think we both almost had a heart attack the moment Celestria revealed your little secret."

"Does that mean when they get back, we can all just make out?" Alicia thought aloud. "I mean, when Ciresso leaves the room to go somewhere else, of course."

"You're impossible," Suzuri said.

"Says the lady pregnant with the bastard child of a prince," Alicia countered.

"This is the thing, Suzuri," Tara said, "Just because you gave into the desire of the moment doesn't mean you're some sort of evil person, okay? We still love you, we've made great new friends, and Art loves you for sure."

Suzuri pulled her head out of the pillow. "It's still wrong."

"Wrong or not," Alicia said, "You made a mistake. You think I haven't?"

"Please, spare me your pity..."

Both Alicia and Tara stood up and said, "Spare us your grief!"

Suzuri gripped the pillow tighter. "Art," she whispered, "I miss you all ready."

Outside the inn, Ciresso had the world map on the ground, and the guys were huddled around it.

"So do you think the dragon's still on the mountaintop, then?" Taro asked.

"It's possible that it has run amuck somewhere else, too," Angelo said. "There's no real way to know unless we go to see if he's still at Upover."

"Meh," Seth said. "Maybe Art will find something back in Alefgard."

That's exactly when the magic of a Chimera wing bought Art right beside the group.

"Speak of the devil," Angelo said. "How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Art asked. "That doesn't matter. I just went to visit all three of the capitals of Alefgard. Lorasia, Moonbrooke, and Cannock."

"And?" Cires asked.

"Zoma wasn't the one controlling the dragon, that's for sure," Art replied, taking in a deep breath. "This is serious trouble. I saw my own castle aflame."

"...oh hell," Angelo grunted. "We can't tell the girls what's going on, then."

"Oh it's worse," Art said, "It's not just Cannock that was hit, and... well... there's a gigantic flock of dragons coming here." He took in a deep breath. "I stopped by the Spring of Bravery, west of Cannock, to see if there was a chance of finding my cousins to ask them about the state of Alefgard, and that's when I saw them."

"Where are they coming from?" Seth asked.

"Aliahan."

"Loto's homeland," Angelo said. "We're gonna have to warn the King, then."

"We don't have time," Art stated. "Okay, wait, all of you, gather the girls and get a wagon ready. We're gonna have to go. There's no way we'll be able to do this having half of the group in one place. We have to stick together, at all times. I'm going to talk to the King about evacuating the city."

Ciresso grabbed his shoulder before Art was able to run off. "Art, you and Suzuri... she confessed to me what happened," he said. "I give you my blessing, buddy."

Art nodded. "That's for another time. We can discuss this later." He pulled away, heading up to the castle as fast as his feet could carry him.

Ciresso looked up at the open inn window from his place on the ground and said, "I'm only do this for you, y'know. Normally, I wouldn't care about the state of the world."

"Such honesty," Taro muttered. "Let's get a wagon ready. I hear it's how groups over four people would travel in Zenithia."

"I read about the same thing," Ciresso said. "To the shops, then." 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12.

The King of Stornway was more than happy to recieve Prince Art's news, though he would not be anywhere near as happy as he hoped. Art explained the situation as he and the group had found thus far. The Dragon Barbatos, alive and rampaging, not only blew up Upover in Greygnarl's absence, but a demonic wizard named Zoma summoned the dragon and destroyed the ship of soldiers bound for Wormwood Creek. Luckily, however, the team had defeated Zoma, only to set off a larger plot by someone else from outside the Celestrian lands. He told the King that he saw a large flock of dragons of all sorts in the sky from his home in Cannock, heading straight to the Celestrian lands at top speed.

King Scotch rubbed his beard, trying to soak in all that was explained. "This is horrible," he said. "Prince Art, I cannot evacuate my people. It would cause terror and dischord in them, and we would have nowhere to go." The king shook his head. "I don't have much to offer you, except... wait, where is your young lady friend?"

"Suzuri is at the Quester's Rest, Your Majesty," Art said. "She needed a break after seeing so much tragedy."

"Poor girl must ache," The King pulled out a strange, shining golden whistle from his pocket. It dangled off of a golden necklace, almost glittery in the same way that the Seal of Loto had. "I wanted to ask you to give her this." He placed it in Art's hands, then smiled. "It fell from the sky the night the two of you offered to take our troops to Upover. I see that it might be an answer to our prayers."

Art put the whistle in his pocket. "I humbly accept your gift on Suzuri's behalf, Your Grace. As a Descendant of Loto, I must go out to find and defeat the cause of this. If you will excuse me."

"Be brave, young warrior," the King said as Art turned to leave. "For the crown, the church, and for yourselves."

Art fumbled with the whistle in his pocket as he exited the castle and found his way back to the Quester's Rest. He went back up to the second floor, as always, accidentally walking in on Suzuri saying, "Art's so very gentle when he's thrusting."

She was turned away from the door, so she didn't even know that Art had walked in. "He's so warm naturally, but to be that close is heavenly," she continued, sounding as if hearts were going to not only circle around her head but fall out her ears. "So comfy. He's an angel, I swear."

"That's... nice," Alicia said when she looked at the open door. "Umm, hey, shall we talk about something else?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, these new pastries are just delicious, have you tried them?"

"Hey, you wanted to know how he was," Suzuri said with a shrug. "What's going on here?"

"Well, y'know, there's some things that just shouldn't be discussed," Alicia said. "And you were starting to go into the TMI catagory."

"Something is too TMI for you, Alicia?" Suzuri asked, getting off the bed. "You sure are acting strange." When she turned to look at the door and saw Art there, she blushed. "Oh... you must have... heard."

Art nodded. He'd never walked in on a group of girls talking about that before, and it really caught him off guard. "Suzuri," he said, walking closer to her. "Things are going on. We need to leave the city. Please, believe me on this, I don't have time to explain. We all need to leave."

She climbed off of her bed and ran over to him, grasping around his chest. "Art," she whispered tenderly, "I've come to a decision, finally."

"Another one?"

"I've decided that I'm going to be honest with Ciresso and... confess that I want to be with you," Suzuri said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want to lie about this anymore."

"We really don't have time to discuss this," Art said. "The King wanted me to give this to you." He pulled out the shiny golden whistle from his pocket, and she twitched.

"H... how did the King get this?" Suzuri asked.

"He said it fell from the sky the night Upover was attacked," Art handed it to her. "I don't know what its for. I have no idea why he'd want to give you a golden whistle, but-"

Suzuri hung the whisle around her neck. "If we've got trouble, then we need to move. This right here, this will help us a lot." Then she pulled Art's face down to look at her. "My Prince, I'm afraid that if we don't settle this soon, we're going to regret it."

Art nodded. "That forboding feeling. I know. C'mon, you three, we're getting a wagon hitched up. This isn't going to end well at all." He turned to leave. "Bring all of your belongings with you, all right?"

The girls listened, of course, bringing themselves and their stuff down to the town square to wait on the guys. Ciresso was walking around like he had no ideas of what to do next when he saw them coming out.

"There aren't any wagons or horses here in this town," Ciresso said. "We can't all travel as a group, all of our supplies and everything on foot."

Taro came from the item shop in frustration. "There's nothing," he said, kicking the sidewalk.

Ciresso looked over to Suzuri, who really seemed like she wasn't sure of how to approach him at the moment. "What's wrong, Suzuri?"

She just pointed at the whistle that hung around her neck while looking up into the sky.

"How did you get that?" He started to twitch, too. "Suzuri, how did you get that?"

"Apparently, it fell around here the other night," she said. "The King wanted me to have it for some reason."

"You don't think the King knows, do you?"

"How would I know if he can see that kind of thing?" Suzuri snapped at him. "But it might solve our problems."

"What problems will it solve?" Alicia asked. "We're stuck here, and we're in danger."

Ciresso nodded to Suzuri. "Use it."

"But we... we can't!"

"We don't have a choice," Ciresso said sternly. "Blow the whistle, Suzuri. It's yours, you should use it."

When everyone was gathered together, Suzuri took a deep breath and blew it into the whistle. It was a high-pitched whistle, for sure. A few seconds later, a beam of light came and took all of them up into the sky.

At that point, the group found themselves inside a golden locomotive, everyone confused but Ciresso and Suzuri. She stood there at the controls, pressing buttons here and there.

"I can't believe they'd do this," Suzuri said. "Who in Heaven decided it was a good idea to drop the whistle to the Starflight Express in such a random place?"

"Stop complaining and get her working again," Ciresso said, ready to smash the control panel with his fist. "I don't think Stella was thinking when she made you the next successor to the Starflight Express."

They were a bit absorbed into what they were doing until Alicia stepped up and asked, "What is going on here? Would someone mind explaining something before my head explodes from all the confusion?"

Ciresso nodded. "Sorry, guys. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the mechanic and conductor of this train, the Starflight Express. This here is my partner in crime, the pilot."

Tara blinked, unable to really understand. "What do you mean?"

Suzuri turned to the group. "I humbly welcome you aboard the Celestrian railway between the stars, The Starflight Express. My name is Randalia Suzuri, and I am the granddaughter of Apus Major." When she bowed, a faint halo appeared above her head. "But in all honesty, I like just being Suzuri Heinze. Ciresso and I have been charged with keeping an eye on the Celestrian lands since we decided to come down and live lives among the rest of humanity."

Art shook his head. "Then what of-"

Suzuri smiled. "That is no problem," she said. "Everything is all right. Now, since we'll be traveling outside of the Celestrian lands, I'll need a guide. The rest of you can be settled in the quarters to the rear of the train until we're ready to land."

Alicia stepped up again. "That's it? You're just... not human, and that's all you have to say to us?"

Suzuri cocked her head to the side. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked. "I am the same person you have come to know during my stay in Bloomingdale. We tried to live seperately among the humans, but it was... so strange. The only human I've ever really felt comfortable around was Art."

"But you grew, you went to school, you-"

"Yes. We left the Observatory where all the Celestrians have lived for eons when Celestria and her realm was saved from Cyrus, reborn into human bodies, with our memories in tact." Ciresso said with a shrug. "We wanted to try to see the world apart, but that didn't work out."

Seth, Angelo, Taro and Tara carried all of their stuff back to the quarters, while Alicia and Art stayed up front to talk to Suzuri about what they'd learned.

"At least a lot makes sense now," Alicia said. "The fact the two of you have always been a bit on the antisocial part."

Art saw that Suzuri had a sad expression, so he asked about it. "Tell me, why are you so sad?"

"Because," Suzuri said, tears starting to form, "Because I love you and I was going to keep this a secret from you for the rest of our lives."

"It certainly was worth keeping," Art said with a nod. "So now I know you used to be an angel. I thought it was a compliment when you called me one. So, why isn't it a good thing for you to be one?"

Suzuri shrugged. "I just wanna be like you. All of you, who have made my life much more interesting than it was when I lived in the Observatory. I just... I just wanted to live as freely as the humans always have."

"Oh," Art said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You are. That's what matters now. I don't care what you were before. You are you, plain and simple."

She reached up and kissed him, letting herself really enjoy it for the first time. Suzuri felt at home in Art's arms more than anywhere else.

"It's time to go find out what's going on in Aliahan," Suzuri said. "Show me where to go on the map. I've never been there before."

"You bet." 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13.

Ciresso climbed under the control panel of the locomotive once he realized that it wasn't turning in any direction. The train just flew invisibly over the world in a straight line. He was confounded as to how it got this way, as to his knowledge no one touched the Starflight since they left. There were only a handful of Celestrians who decided to live among the humans - he, his brothers, and Suzuri were the only ones he was aware of, though knowing how things tended to be, it wouldn't surprise him to learn there was more out there.

Everyone else moved to the back of the train, where there was one gigantic room decorated in a celestial theme. When Suzuri operated a pedestal of sorts, eight big beds appeared in a circular formation, along with nightstands for each one.

"You sure know how to accomodate," Alicia said, picking one of the beds nearest the door. She unloaded all her equipment at the end of it and threw herself into its fluffiness. "This is even better than the royal beds back at the Quester's Rest."

"I would hope so," Suzuri said. "The pillows are stuffed with Astral Plumes, and the blankets are woven from Technicolor Dreamcloth." She sat on one of the beds opposite of Alicia's, and Art sat down on the one to her right. "I must apologize that I cannot give you private quarters."

"You think we were going to get it on or something?" Tara asked, pushing Taro onto a bed, and then hopping onto one next to it. "Though in this bed... it would be nice."

Angelo sat down on the bed between Art's and Tara's, looking over the beds with his careful eye. "Indeed, these would be quite perfect for a spot of cuddling," he winked over at Tara.

Suzuri blushed. What a thought. To snuggle up with Art again. A smile crept across her face as she wished Art would just come over and grab her.

Seth found his place between Taro and Alicia, yawned, and kicked off his boots. "I think if Ciresso's going to be working on the motor a while, we should rest while we can," he said. "Seriously, get your minds out of the gutter and catch some sleep. We have no idea what's coming up when we reach Aliahan."

Angelo agreed, though he made more passing glances at Tara. "Yeah, Suzuri, turn the lights off."

Suzuri walked over to the console, flipped another switch and the lights went out. The ceiling, however, glowed with what looked like a cloudless night sky full of stars. "Rest well my friends," she said, walking out of the room.

Once she walked out, she started back up to the cockpit to check on Ciresso's progress on the rudder. She was determined to set things right, and there was no time like the present.

"Hey, I thought I heard footsteps," Ciresso said, coming out from under the control panel. "She's busted up pretty good under there." He wiped the grease from his face. "You seem pretty serious, Suzuri."

"Cires," she said gently. "I have to tell you something."

"Lemme guess," he said. "You really wanna be with Art. I could see it on your face a mile away that you're in love." Ciresso smiled. "It was time, though. You'd kept up that act so long."

"You aren't mad?" Suzuri asked.

"No, why would I be? Go, do your own thing. Just because of who we were in our last lives doesn't mean that we have to be together now," Ciresso said, hugging around her. "I didn't think it was made to last in this lifetime. Especially when I see he's everything you ever dream of in a man. I saw this coming the moment I met Art. I was upset at first, but... I love you enough to let you do what you want with yourself. I can't be greedy. I had you to myself for how long, over the course of a few thousand years?"

"The problem is..." she started, "Cires, I love you, too. I just can't let Art go."

Ciresso nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think we really ever were more than best friends. My love for you isn't the same."

She stepped back. "I was so afraid to tell you, after all these years."

"You never have to be afraid of me," Ciresso said. "Go, snuggle with him. Enjoy what time he has. He won't live as long as a Celestrian."

Suzuri said, "Neither will we" as she walked away, heading back to the room where everyone was sure to be asleep by now. She climbed into the bed she designated as her own, then looked over to Art. He was lying there, curled up in the comforter, staring up at the simulated night sky.

"How is the rudder?" Art whispered to her.

"Coming along. Cires will be done with it by the time we wake up," she whispered back. "I also... decided to let him know of my decision."

"That's good."

"Art..." she got down from her bed and climbed into his. She was instantly absorbed into his warmth, wrapping around his body with hers. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For being who you are."

Art laughed. "I should thank you, for just being who you are." He nuzzled against her face with his. "I could stay like this forever."

"The feeling is mutual."

"When we wake, it will be time again for battle. So let's enjoy this moment while we've got it." Art kissed her forehead, then made his way to her lips, and slowly down the side of her neck. "Unless you object."

"I couldn't ever possibly think of-"

"I am trying to sleep... Would the two of you shut your pie holes before I stuff pie in them?" Alicia called from the other side of the room.

Tara said, "I want pie..."

Art and Suzuri giggled. Somehow, it didn't surprise them at all. 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14.

Morning came at a leisurely pace, letting each of the heroes sleep well before ever breaking their peaceful dreams. In the middle of the circle of beds stood a table full of fruits, pastries, and other breakfast goodies waiting to fill the tummies of each person to their exact tastes.

Everyone except Ciresso, who hadn't been in the room the entire night, woke before Art and Suzuri, and they didn't dare wake the couple, as some found it hilarious they were both nude under the thick, fluffy blanket. Their clothes thrown to the other bed, both of them were cuddled against each other in what appeared to be perfect harmony.

Seth took a bite of a donut while cracking his neck and said, "I think that was the most relaxing sleep I've ever had." He noticed that everyone seemed just as rested.

"Oh I agree with that," Alicia said with a grin. She walked up to the table to take an apple and quarter it. "I dreamt peacefully, I woke up rested... what is it about this place?"

Ciresso walked in the room, his steps each snappy and commanding. "It's because you were sleeping in a transportable pocket of Heaven," he said, going over to the Prince's bed. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need both the Descendant of Loto and the Former Angel to come to reality."

"Don't wake them," Tara said. "I don't think they've ever been that peaceful, either of them." She stretched upward, pulling her favorite apron back on the way she always wore it.

"Well, tough luck," Ciresso snapped, flicking the forehead of both of the sleeping ones. "Wake up. I've driven the Starflight to Aliahan. You can't sleep all day. There are dragons and demons about."

"Is it just me," Alicia started, "Or does Ciresso come off as more of a hardass than usual?"

He rolled his eyes in his usual fashion. "I said, wake up!"

Suzuri shot up, her back ramrod straight. She remembered her nudity, so she pulled up the blanket with her, knocking Art awake. "Cires?" she asked, "You're not even a morning person, what gives?"

"And neither are you, after you've enjoyed yourself during the night," Ciresso said, waving a hand towards the dissenting voices of angry people in the background. "I did let you sleep in, though. Up and at 'em. Eat, and we need to talk. We're right above Aliahan."

"How'd you even get here, without knowing where here was?" Taro asked curiously.

"You'd be very surprised," Ciresso said, doing an about face and leaving the room just as suddenly as he'd come in.

"I think we all ready are," Tara grumbled. "I get the feeling that he's not telling us everything."

Suzuri pulled the sheets from under Art up to be like a robe, going behind the head of the bed to pull her clothes back on. "Yeah for a guy who likes honesty so much, he sure is a secretive one," she said. When she was dressed, she kissed Art's forehead, then walked over to grab a bite. "I'm gonna go see what he's on about." She headed out without much of a word to anyone else.

"Aye aye aye," Angelo said with a smile. "You've got yourself a winner, haven't you, Princey?"

"Haven't I told you that I have a real name?" Art grunted, pulling his black pants on before siding out of bed. "I hope you'll see to it that you use it properly."

Angelo proceeded up to the breakfast table. "Eh, you'll get over it before you have the audacity to kill anyone over a silly nickname." His silver hair was such a mess, as if he had also been doing something the night previous that no one really had an idea about. "Anyway, Tara, how was your rest?"

"Perfect," Tara said. "Why do you ask? It wasn't satisfactory for you?"

"On the contrary, milady," Angelo replied. "Sleeping next to pretty ladies always makes me rest much more deeply than usual."

Alicia said, "I expected it out of Suzuri, knowing how she's going through her whole growing-into-loving thing, but you, Tara?"

Tara gave a thumbs up. "I can be just as sneaky."

It took Taro about 2.7 seconds to realize what he just heard, and at that point, he wasn't sure what to make of it. The bitter silence of the night before, and there were two couples doing the deed in the same exact room, but no one heard them? He wondered if that was an achievement that would have given some sort of reward, so that he might buy himself a trip to some place left in the world. Then he realized that it wouldn't have been his reward anyway, so he dropped the random thought and went along with his breakfast.

Suzuri went back up to the cockpit. "So, you woke me up so you could talk to me?"

Ciresso turned around. "I did," he said quietly. "You must go down there with Art and report to the King of Aliahan. Tell him who Art is and why you've come. I have to stay up here in the train."

"What's wrong?"

"She's got some errors that need fixing. I need time to fix those errors, and hopefully no passengers at that," he said. "Finish eating and gather everyone."

"You sound so distant," Suzuri mumbled.

"You say that, but where I found you this morning-"

"You said it was all right!"

"I did, and that was my mistake," Ciresso said. "You've made your descison, now we must live with it." He pointed to the whistle that hung around her neck. "You need me, blow the whistle. I'm gonna have to take her up to the Observatory to fix her properly."

"I understand," she turned away, almost stomping back to the room where everyone else waited. When she got there, her voice was very commanding as she spoke. "We're over Aliahan right now. Everyone needs to get off the train and come with me. Art, you are going to address the King here and tell him why we have come all this way."

Art agreed, finally fully dressed. "Then let's do this," he said, putting his sword on his belt and pulling his shield onto his left arm. He approached Suzuri from the side, putting his right hand on her shoulder. "Love, are you all right?"

Suzuri bit her lip. "Oh, yes," she said dismissively, not wanting to talk about what she was thinking of. "Please, mind not my inhibitions, my dear Prince."

"I can't," Art said. "And you hardly speak with such a royal tone. How fitting, I suppose, if I plan to take you to rebuild my home once yours is completed."

"I'm afraid you haven't the slightest idea what I speak like," Suzuri said. "I introduced myself as the grand-daughter of Apus Major, you know. The man who led all of the Celestrian Angels to their salvation, well, those who accepted it and worked for it, of course. I knew Cyrus before he turned because of the betrayal of the humans he sought to save..." She shook her head. "Being back in here reminds me of what it's like to be a few thousand years old. I'd rather sleep in a potato sack on the hardest rock in all of existence than have to be in here, right now." She pushed up her favorite tiara, the Crown of Clarity, onto the top of her head. "...I wrote the Book of Satori."

Art gasped. "You...?"

"That's right," Suzuri said. "The sages who came from the Dharma Temple wore their outfits based on my own." She threw back her cape as she stopped to feel her belly. "I wish to see nothing more than peace for this little one. May ours never have to live up to the demands that a Descendant of Loto in this world must."

Art put his hand on her belly, too. "My heir will know nothing but love and peace of this world. I swear that to you."

Tara clapped together from the other side of the room. "How romantic," she said. "He just takes everything and says 'I don't care, I still stand strong' - that's a real man."

Alicia half giggled. "Way to ruin the mood, Tara."

Suzuri shrugged. "I don't wanna be Randalia Suzuri anymore. I like being that clumsy girl who was over-excited about a treasure map that almost got her killed."

Art pulled her in to kiss her again. "I don't care what you are, I told you. I love who you are." Then he pulled off the Crown of Clarity from her head. "And that starts right here."

"Wait, that's mine," Suzuri stated. "That's a part of my sage outfit-"

"No," Art said, reaching into his bag. "This suits you better. As a symbol of who you are now, so you never forget it, I wish to give you this." He held out a marvelous golden crown adorned with stars. The inside was made of a red velvet, soft enough to be comfortable on any head. "Apollo's Crown, replica of the mythic God of the Sun, worn by royalty across this world, including my family in Cannock." He placed it on her head until it fit evenly, then said, "Princess Suzuri of Cannock, future Mother and Queen. That is who you you are now. My beloved."

The entire group shuffled through to the locomotive, fully equipped and ready for battle. Ciresso sent them out of their way via the magic beam that picked them up in the first place.

They landed outside a magnificent castle town, much bigger than Stornway. It was not decorated for a celebration like Stornway, however. The walls were darkened with age. No one heard the sounds of people as they came closer to it, until they realized that the entire town was empty.

Alicia gasped. "It's a ghost town," she said. "Like everyone picked up and moved out."

"The place is over 200 years old now," Seth said. "I wouldn't be surprised if this place was just being preserved to keep it in the shape that Loto knew it in."

"Did someone say 'Loto'?" a voice said from the other side of town.

Art stepped forward. "We seek the audience of the King of Aliahan," he said. "I am Prince Art of Cannock. I bring with me faithful companions and brave warriors who seek answers."

The person who called out to them popped out from inside a well. "There is no one above ground any more," the man said. "The end of the world is nigh. We have all hidden in here."

Everyone came to where the well stood, in the middle of a garden. Alicia blinked as if she was dazzled. "You all hid in a well? How did you all fit in there?"

"Where else do you think we could go?" the man asked. "Come in, I will show you to the King."

To make sure the climb was safe, Angelo and Taro went down first, then guided everyone else slowly. What they found was an underground little village that was struggling to stay alive.

"To think this is the home of our hero now," Tara thought aloud, taken in by her surroundings.

"Our King is this way."

The King had found a place to call his own in a chair fashioned from dry mud, colored with different patches of emerald moss. "Visitors, to our lands? By what magic have you traversed beyond the barriers of Celestria?"

"...what?" Art asked. "Our Goddess would not seal off the world!"

The King laughed. "What a naive prince you are. Everyone out here knows that because we did not praise her as our Goddess, we were taken away from her warmth and left to die at the hands of Baramos 200 years ago. She once again has broken us away from the light and leaves us terrorized by the Dragonlord of Legend!"

"Erdrick fought against the Dragonlord when he saved Princess Gwendolyn. He was the first of the Descendants of Loto to have to rise up against evil," Art said. "I know the history. But it was not Celestria who has bound you from anything. We flew here by Her Good Graces, your highness."

"Then who would have been able to cause our lands to become infertile, after being a paradise for a whole 200 years?" the King demanded answers, and Art had none.

"That's what we intended to come and ask you," Suzuri said, stepping to address the King. She bowed before him, almost forgetting the courtly manners. "There was a flock of dragons, seen from Alefgard, flying from here, headed straight for Celestria's lands."

"Heavens above," the King swore. "Brave warriors, is there a Descendant of Loto amongst you?"

Art nodded. "I am, Your Grace."

"That's right, you bear the Crest of Loto on your robes," the King said. "You must take the test to prove your worth, and when you have it, you can cross into the Domain of the Dragonlord."

"But will defeating the Dragonlord really solve what's wrong with this world?" Alicia asked. "We don't want to play with the small fry."

Seth shushed her.

Art nodded to the king. "Then I shall take the test of the Descendants of Loto."

"When you defeat the Dragonlord, you should recieve a special colored orb. Gather all of the orbs possessed by the Nightmares, you will be able to find where the true evil comes from," the King said. "Each of you will have a trial to come."

"Each of us?" Taro asked.

"Yes," the king said after a few moments. "For now I have seen the Light of Loto, and it points toward you all. Take the test in the nearby Tower of Najimi."

Art agreed to it, and he led the group back to the overworld where the old, decaying city stood.

"I have to prove myself as a Descendant of Loto," Art repeated to himself. "I've trained my entire life for this." He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. "And I will be victorious!" 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: All lyrics featured in this chapter are owned by Kate Covington. No infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from this material, because no one would buy it.

Part 15.

Only going on the words from the King of what remained of Aliahan, Art led the group across the countryside as far as they could go before their feet finally gave out. Having defeated many monsters along the coast, they stopped on a cliff overlooking the magnificent ocean. Night had fallen, and little drakee babies made sqeaking noises everyone was familiar with. Not having so much as a tent to shelter themselves from the night cold, everyone worked together to build a fire for them to huddle around.

Suzuri had gone off by herself for a few seconds, turning to face the ever flowing sea. The moon was full, and the light glittered off of the water that ebbed and flowed back and forth as it always had. Such tranqulity, she thought to herself. Such peace.

Seth had been strumming his lute a while, trying to keep up his practice while he sat with Alicia, who was watching with adoration. When he heard a voice singing a very sad melody, he was a little surprised.

"Hey, you hear that?" he asked Alicia.

"It almost sounds like a folk song," Alicia said.

Seth nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," he said, picking himself up. "Must be Suzu. She walked off a bit ago. Said she needed some time."

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"I'm gonna go ask her about the song," he said. "Can't hurt. Worst she'll do to me is cut me with her fan."

Angelo grunted from the other side of the fire. He laid out flat, using a log as a makeshift pillow. "Hey, that move hurts," he said, flipping through a book while Tara rested her head on his belly. "I'm not kidding."

"I doubt she'll react like that," Seth said, giving a thumbs up. He found her at the very top of the cliff the group decided to stop at, humming a song while watching the waves. "Excuse me, Suzuri?"

"Seth?" Suzuri asked, a bit surprised.

"I heard your song," he said, strumming his lute. "I wanted to ask you about it."

Suzuri turned around. "It's ancient," she said, coming down to stand next to Seth. "I heard it from a lonely woman on her deathbed who's beloved had died some time before she had. Her beloved, her children, everyone she had ever known had died before she, and as she lay there in her last few moments of life, she begged the guardian angels to take her home finally. It was haunting, but moving."

"I'll say," Seth agreed. "I could tell that just from the melody. Does it have lyrics?"

Suzuri nodded. "Yes."

He pulled on her arm back to camp then interruped everyone from what they were doing. Seth then clapped and said, "I want you to share it with us. All of us."

"What?" Suzuri snapped, "You've got to be joking."

"If you can hum such a melody in privacy, you must want to sing the lyrics to someone. We all want to know where your heart is," he said with a shrug. "We all love you. I know no one would say this to you because they know you too well, but it's time you started telling us what's on your mind. It must be able to tell us something we don't know about you."

Art was surprised. He didn't expect anyone to ever approach Suzuri that way. He certainly didn't have the courage to say something so brave.

"Besides," Seth said, "We're bored. So, come on. You were going to be a traveling minstrel. Show us!"

Alicia agreed with the idea. "Please!"

Tara and Angelo sat up, and Taro came back with fish, caught fresh from the ocean. "You should," they cheered her on.

"You wouldn't want to be saddened," Suzuri said, looking away.

"Would you, if I told you I'd like to hear it?" Art asked.

She shrugged. "Don't blame me if you cry," she said. "Seth, if you would play your lute to accompany this?"

He plopped onto the ground and held his lute across his lap. "You got it."

Suzuri stepped closer to the fire, at first just humming the melody in tune with the lute. Then she lifted her feet in time with it, slowly dancing in a circle around the fire, as if preforming some sort of ritual.

"Carry me home,  
>I've lost my way,<br>on roads ever weaving."

Her steps became slower as she began to move her arms along with the motions of her words.

"Home,  
>where darkness fades and hearts are ever believing."<p>

Art was taken in by the sadness of her words. Then he remembered a song he'd heard when he was a boy, from his father to his mother. Something very similar to this.

Carry me home,  
>I close my eyes and cling to you, ever dreaming."<p>

When she stopped, she bowed before everyone, then went to sit back down. Everyone clapped for her, though not too loud as to stir up monsters, but she ignored it.

Art stood up. "You can't leave this stage on such a sad note," he said. "Seth, if you would. I don't remember much of how it was sung anymore, but I do remember the words." He walked over to her and recited the words to the beat of Seth's lute.

"When the storm draws nigh Dreams will shatter before your eyes Know that you're not alone When the battle starts I will comfort your restless heart You'll know that you are home."

He coughed a few times. "Well, I'm not a performer, so I'm not very good at this."

Suzuri smiled. "Thank you," she said. "It's nice to know that someone knows something so beautiful."

"My father once sang it to my mother when I was a child," Art said. "I don't remember the rest of the song or the melody." He sat next to her. "I couldn't hear those words from that song without trying to reassure you somewhat."

She leaned on his shoulder. "You're a sweetheart."

"I try, on occasion."

Everyone slept under the full moon's gentle light after stuffing themselves with fish that Taro caught off the coast. The next morning would be full of battle as the search for Najimi Tower continued. Swift, crisp winds blew from the sea, sending everyone into dreams of ample tranquility.

The next morning, Alicia woke up to find Seth was tuning his lute again. She walked over to him. "So," she said, "Your playing last night was impeccable."

"I'm a traveling minstrel by trade, Alicia," he said, "It's how I earn my living. I have to be able to play almost anything."

She cocked her head to the side. "Do you know Rose of May?" she asked curiously.

"Do I?" he said. "What minstrel worth his salt doesn't? Of course I know Rose of May."

Alicia smiled. "That's my favorite song," she said. "I feel like it tells my story."

Seth then said, "You'll have to sing it for me. Maybe then I'll know more about you. None of us really express ourselves often enough, and I want to know everyone here. I think everyone here is a great person, y'know?"

Alicia blinked. "I suppose... if you'd like to hear it..."

She waited until he started to play, and then she calmly let her words flow.

"Fate holds the blade before you mirrored in maiden's eyes,  
>Far from myself I fly into the perilous skies,<br>and they said 'Follow the blade before you fear fall and courage rise leave all your tears behind you far from where innocence lies.  
>Cage of the kings No need for wings So turn them to stone from roses to bone'."<p>

Seth said, "Pretty voice. Have you decided what vocation to be in life? I really think you should be a minstel. No one's ever belted that one out as you have."

"Eh," Alicia said, "I doubt that."

"No, really, we should travel the world together, entertaining everyone we encounter, as a pair of traveling minstrels," Seth said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Because, you know, then you won't have to hide behind that tough exterior you put up. I don't know who you worked for before, having to keep up that kind of act, but no more. I wanna know who you are on the inside."

She blushed after hearing that. It had been so long before anyone said something so nice to her. She had wanted to sheathe her dagger for the last time, but she had made her living doing underground things all this time. "I wonder why everyone else hasn't woken up yet," Alicia thought aloud, trying to change the subject. "Don't we have a Tower to find?"

Seth shook his hand. "Let them wake at their own pace. We won't be stopping anything today. I don't feel the need to rush needlessly."

"What about Stornway? What about the ravaging demonic Nightmares that have inherited Zoma's wrath?" Alicia asked.

"Truth is," Seth said, "I don't think we're gonna stop them. Celestria herself said she would 'seal them in their own dimensions', right? I think we're missing something huge."

"We might," Alicia said as she sat down to think about it. "You think that the King was on to something about the Goddess?"

"Maybe we only know bits and pieces, maybe we're all right to some degree," Seth said, stretching upward. "We should look more into this quest before we commit to it." 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16.

Once the morning sun had risen up into the sky, everyone woke ready to take on a new batch of monsters in the search for the tower. No one said much as they traversed more of the countryside, except for the occasional "maybe we could find some horses" comment from the back.

When the group rounded the tip of the continent, they saw an island just over a bit, across a clear channel. On the other side of that island was the coast of Aliahan, which they had hiked the day before. The fog was dense until noon, and when it parted, it revealed a very tall stone tower.

"Is that the one?" Seth asked.

"We haven't seen any other towers around here," Alicia replied, pointing up to the top. "If I had to guess, you need to get up there, Art."

Art nodded. "The question is, how do we get there?"

Taro reached into his bag to pull out a very thick history book. "I can read the recounts of Loto's travels. We might find a clue."

"Great idea," Tara said.

Taro's eyes scanned the pages for anything that might be useful. "Beginning in Aliahan, Loto and his companions walked around the cape of the continent and found themselves staring at the base of the tower from across the Najimi Channel," he read aloud from the history book.

"That's where we are," Suzuri said.

"Going through the forests at the end of the cape, Loto found a cave that went under the channel and brought them to the base of the tower," Taro continued. "So, let's look for a cave around here." He then pointed to a patch of trees.

"It's handy having a history scholar around," Alicia said. "I totally missed all of the Loto Era history back when I was in school."

"I think you skipped history most days," Suzuri muttered.

"Hey. I was there for the Zenithian Legends."

"Yeah, 'cause you used to daydream about the hero. Him being half angel and everything," Suzuri headed over to the patch of trees, wondering how they never saw the little cavelet that looked like a grotto from a magical treasure map over there. "Hey, guys, I think I found it."

Suddenly, Suzuri felt drawn to the cave more than usual. Sure, they were looking for it, but some magical force was leading her along.

"Suzuri?" Art called her, following closely behind. "Is it beckoning?"

She nodded. "What about you?"

"I also feel drawn to it, yes," he answered. "Don't go towards it any more." He gently grabbed her arm and held her close to him. "Wait for everyone else."

Everyone caught up in a few minutes.

"Taro?" Art called to his companion. "I know it won't have this in the history book, but have you done any studying on 'spirit calling' or 'beckoning'?"

Taro folded the page he was on and closed his book. "I have. It's a mystical type of attraction that hasn't really been really examined to full capacity," he said. "I don't know how they really work. Why do you ask?"

Art trembled, his body yearning to head in the direction of the cave. With his free arm, he lifted it to show the group. "I'm compelled to head there, even though I have free control of my mind. It's taking every bit of willpower I have to stay right here. I believe this is beckoning."

Taro nodded. "I believe you're compelled to go into that cave because you're a Descendant of Loto. It's the only explanation that really makes sense. This was the first major step Loto took on his quest to seek out Baramos." He smiled, really feeling like a scholar. "Art, you must proceed. You have no other choice. You have to follow whatever it is that calls to your blood."

Art twitched madly, almost going into what looked like a seizure. "Suzuri," he said, "Walk with me. So I don't feel like I'm losing control."

She grasped his hand. "Sad thing is, I feel it, too. The beckoning."

"Because you bear one of the Descendants," Taro said behind them. "It does make sense."

Together, Suzuri and Art went to the mouth of the cave and walked in. Slowly, everyone else kept up behind them. They knew where they were going the moment they stepped in the tower. The distant calling led them each step, even when the others called back to them to get their attention.

"It's at the top," both Suzuri and Art said at the same time. "The cave with connect to the Tower, and at the top of the tower, it lies."

"Woah," Alicia said, "That's trippy, how they said the exact same thing like that."

Seth gasped. "It's a powerful bond, this Loto bloodline. That's must be why they've always been the ones to rise up in the face of the Nightmares that have descended from Zoma."

Tara ran ahead of them, then came back, catching the fact that both Suzuri and Art had expressionless faces. The deeper they went into the cave, the more possessive the beckoning grew.

Eventually, after following the couple far enough, the cavern walls were made of stone. They found staircases easily, taking them higher up into the sky, until at the very top, they found an old man sitting at a table.

The old man stood up, almost afraid, when he laid eyes on the group that had come into his room. "My dreams have come true," he said. "It must mean that Zoma's curse has taken hold of yet another group of youths."

"Curse?" Art asked. "I've been called by a curse?"

The old man stood up, leaning on an old crooked cane. It was obvious that he was blind. "Young man, you are the Descendant of Loto that the curse has chosen." He slowly hobbled over to Art, and said, "My dreams tell me that your bloodline does not end with you."

"You're a Dreamsage," Taro breathed out. "A sage who does not see in the present, but through a series of dreams."

"I am," the old man said. "A studied young man you must be. I see that you have a forbidden love in your heart."

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, Taro thought to himself. "Dreamsage, have you been the one to beckon Art and Suzuri?"

The Dreamsage laughed. "I am not the wielder of those kinds of magics, young scholar," he then walked to Angelo. "You act so promiscuous, but you just want a heart to really sync with yours. An honorable dream we all seek. Be honest in all you do." He then stopped in front of Seth. "A man seeking true freedom, yet is trapped by that same freedom."

"What has called me from the ground across the channel?" Art asked. "What is it that I'm compelled to follow?"

The Dreamsage laughed. "Young man, the Descendants of Loto are cursed and have been since the very day that Loto drove his sword into the heart of Zoma." He lifted his staff and a magical projection glowed on the ceiling. "See my dream as I have seen it, children, so that you may do what must be done."

The brave hero Loto fought against the evils of Baramos and Zoma, and the moment Zoma backed away, he cast a spell that took the very remnants of his lifeforce. It embedded itself into Loto's skin, and as time passed, the bloodline carried that darkness through each and every one of the heroes of legend. Each and every time an evil rose to threaten the land, the heroes were compelled to fight against it. There was a chance to end the bloodline completely with every battle with a Nightmare that came, each one bearing the will of Zoma.

"Your life, young man," the Dreamsage called out to Art, "has been brought forth for the purpose of fighting the hoardes of Zoma. Your future heirs will also be born to live for Zoma's game."

"I will not allow it!" Suzuri screamed, causing the display to fade away. "I will not allow my own children to suffer for such a purpose!"

"That is why the Royal Lands of Alefgard has always raised and protected the Descendants of Loto so much," the Dreamsage said to her. "You let yourself into the heart of a Descendant, young lady, now you, too, must face this fate."

"Is this my test?" Art screamed in anger. "Cease your lectures, Dreamsage, I have learned enough!"

The Dreamsage stepped back over to the group. "Your test, my child, is not here. I call upon you, Prince Artio Dwaelin Princeton of Cannock. Will you have it within you to destroy this curse once and for all?" He gave Art a key made of silver. "Across the sea is the town of Romaly. There, you will find a room that can only be unlocked with this key. That is where you will find your test. Take what you find there to enter the Realm of the Dragonlord."

Art accepted the key. "I accept your task, Dreamsage."

"Then allow me to aid you to leave the tower," the Dreamsage said, using his magic to send them back to the other side of the channel, right outside Aliahan. Now they had a key. That was a start, anyway. With Ciresso having to take the Starflight Express up to the Observatory for repairs, the group had to walk to the nearest port to find a way across the sea to Romaly. It was going to be a long walk, but that didn't stop them before. 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17.

A few days on the road had passed since they received the silver key from the Dreamsage at the top of Najimi Tower. The group passed through mountains and forests, fighting all sorts of monsters, on their way to a town with any kind of port available on the continent.

Taro's book was of no help, so they had no choice but the watch carefully for any people that came along. Sadly, there were no people traveling the countryside as they were, and every town they came to was just as empty and barren as Aliahan had been. Those other towns with wells turned out to be empty. It was as if every living human had fled the continent, aside from those who hide in Aliahan's well. Times were growing desperate, as no one held any more traveling food, and the group was going on three days with no real rest.

"I have no idea what we're going to do now," Suzuri said, her legs finally giving out underneath her. She fell to the ground, fighting off tears. "I can't walk anymore."

Art helped her back up. "Come on, love, just a little bit more," he said. "We've been following along the coast since we went as far north as possible. There has to be something else."

Alicia shook her head. "Art, we're all exhausted," she said, "Let's camp for the night."

Art shook his head. "There has to be something ahead," he said. "If there isn't and we meet with the eastern coast, then we'll rest."

Seth crossed his arms. "Dude, aren't you pressing a bit hard?"

Taro had been carrying Tara piggyback for about half a day. "I see why you are compelled, but we're only human."

Art clenched his teeth. "Then you stay here while I go to look." He let Suzuri sit down. "Wait here."

"No," Suzuri pulled on his arm. "Art, I'm just as compelled as you are. But my body has give out. Do you not feel exhausted?"

"I cannot feel exhaustion, when I know that if I don't settle this now, my heir will have to," Art said, his royal tone starting to sink in. "Tell me you do not feel this way, also."

"Are you taking that tone with me, Art?" she snapped. "I do have my fears of the future, but if you aren't rested when you find the cause of this, you will die and leave your heir fatherless! How do you think I would handle that?"

Art stopped, sat down and bowed his head. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry," he whispered. "Let's rest then. We'll get back up when we have some energy."

"I really don't think we'll have any until we can rest in a real bed... or maybe just under a roof," Angelo said, shrugging. "We're extremely lucky it hasn't rained since we started this trek."

Suzuri let her back fall against the grass. "I don't care where I'm resting anymore," she said. "I feel my body changing every day. I used to be so much stronger."

Tara smiled, hopping off her brother's shoulders and laying down next to Suzuri. "I'm with you," she said. "This grass sure is fluffy."

Alicia let herself fall on Tara's belly, shouting, "Dogpile!"

Angelo and Seth rushed to join in the dogpile and Suzuri rolled away a few feet to stay clear of that mess before Taro did a bodyslam on the rest of them. They all laughed together, despite their tiredness.

"It's like an orgy, but with clothes on," Angelo said with a smile. "I feel boobies!"

Taro shouted, "HANDS OFF!"

"You don't have to over react," Tara said. "They aren't mine."

Alicia said, "Hey, now... get your hands off my butt."

"It's pretty bad if you can't tell the difference between a butt and boobies," Seth threw into a gigglefit.

Art shook his head, watching the confusion. It was like it went above his understanding somehow. Why did they pile on Tara like that? Why was it funny to confuse one's rear with one's chest? He glanced over to Suzuri, who was just blushing at the whole conversation. At least she understands it, Art thought.

"You know," Art said, "I thought we were resting."

"But having fun is resting," Seth said, pulling out of the dogpile. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'all work and no play makes Jim a dull boy'?"

Art shook his head. "I believe the church had something to do with me not hearing things like that. I've always been taught to do the task assigned, what I'm led to do. To follow the destiny I was born to fufill." He looked away. "You know, the Dreamsage was right. On a lot of things. Now that it's all been explained to me, I feel as if my life as the Prince of Cannock has been naught but lies."

"Well," Suzuri said, "It doesn't have to be."

"There's a part of me that just wants to up and run away," Art said. "I don't want to fight, really, but what choice do I have?"

Angelo said, "You choose to fight!" He lept up. "Don't go about it because you feel you have to. Don't do it because it's your destiny and your curse to do this battle." He pushed his bangs from his face again, and spoke as he was retying his signature silver ponytail. "You do this because you choose to. For the future of the ones you love."

Art thought about it, then smiled. "What a brave way to put it, Angelo. I have never thought of that." He ran his hands through the blades of grass. "I never thought about what I wanted, and now that I think about it, what I want is this."

Alicia sat up. "Well, then, what are you complaining about?"

Art shrugged. "Eh, I suppose I'm just thinking about it, now that I have the choice."

Tara got up finally, running at top speed toward the east, determined to find out what was in the distance. She was tired of sleeping on grass. After about twenty minutes, she saw it. A town. With a dock.

"Guys! Guys! There's a town, with a dock! Over this way!" she shouted. "Get off your lazy booties, we're almost there." 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18.

The port town actually had people in it, which filled everyone with excitement and anticipation. The problem was, it seemed like every ship was filled to the brim with everything that anyone could carry. People were panicking, and there were huge lines outside the ships begging for a chance to even get on one.

"What in blazes?" Art asked, looking over it with curiosity.

"Well, considering the situation of the entire Aliahan continent," Taro said. "I really don't have the energy for this right now. I say we plop in a bed or something." He saw an inn closeby and wandered that way, not really caring what anyone else had in mind.

"Taro is right," Angelo said. "Tara, I need to talk to you for a minute. Come with me." He pulled her over to the inn, even though she hadn't decided what she wanted to do.

Alicia felt her body weight become heavy on her legs. "Sleeping does sound like a heavenly idea," she said. "And those ships look so full that if we even try to get on them, they'll sink anyway."

Art nodded. "She is right about that." His bones ached from all the constant fighting they had to do on the way there. "We'll look into a ship once we've got some rest." He looked over to Suzuri, who yawned before noticing she was being looked at. "Come, love, you're exhausted."

She smiled. "You're right."

Alicia stood there, and while she was exhausted, she felt drawn into her surroundings. "What is it about this place?" she asked, looking around. "I feel like I've been here before."

Seth blinked a few times. "I thought you were from Bloomingdale," he said.

"I know I wasn't born there," Alicia said, shaking her head. "I just have my first memories from there, living near the docks."

"Bad side of town," Suzuri said. "My dad's house is right next to the church."

"Opposite sides of the same coin," Alicia said with a shrug. "You know how that is."

When Suzuri and Art finally went into the inn, they noticed that it was empty, save for one man at the counter and the rest of their party. Everyone else was getting rooms for themselves, as the inn had been empty a while.

The innkeeper asked, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Art nodded. "Please, we've no sleep for days." Suzuri leaned on his shoulder, her eyes half-closed. "I will pay you five times your normal prices." He reached into his pocket to pull out an ornate coin with the seal of Cannock's royal family on it then placed it on the table. "I come from Cannock, good sir."

"A-A-A... A Descendant of Loto quests again!" The innkeeper asked in disbelief. "Please, stay, all of you. I require no compensation from a Descendant of Loto! I will have a meal prepared and delivered to you later."

Art shook his head. "It appears that you have no income in these times. Can you explain what is going on with this town?"

He said, "The Dragonlord has returned from the abyss of death, and his minions terrorize all of Aliahan. We pay taxes to the King of Aliahan so that we may be allowed to trade with the castle town and the other places around here on the continent, but when the Dragonlord flew over our beloved port, the people went crazy."

"He was actually here?" Art asked in disbelief. "Since when do the Nightmares operate outside of their own realms?"

"Zoma was in Upover, right?" Suzuri asked. "Alicia told me about it. How he apparated before them, paralyzed them, and locked them in a cage made of bones from the victims of the town." She took in a deep breath. "In the times of legend, the Nightmares never left their own realms. That's what I remember learning anyway. That's why the Dreamsage told you to find whatever it is that will enable you to go into the Realm of the Dragonlord."

"So you seek to cross to Romaly," the innkeeper said. "In the steps of Loto."

"That's right," Art said. "But my companions and I, we have walked from Aliahan to here."

"Rest, young hero," the innkeeper pointed to the stairs. "Your beloved appears a bit pale."

Suzuri shook her head, starting up the stairs. "I'm not sick or anything," she said quietly. "I'm just..."

Art sighed. He understood perfectly. Such a quest was not a great idea for a woman expecting. He then thanked the innkeeper, gave him a handful of gold coins, and followed Suzuri into a room.

The modest room wasn't elaborate or perfect in any way, but Suzuri took off her boots and cape, not even noticing. She plopped on the one bed that was there, unhooking her belt from her waist. "I hate that damn thing," she muttered, "It's becoming too tight."

"You are changing," Art said tenderly, pulling off his green boots. "Surely you don't want to-"

"If you even think of telling me to stay behind," she said, her voice sounding very threatening. "I hated it when you left me with my sisters back at the Quester's Rest. It was so short, but I... I missed you." Once she calmed down, she pulled back the blankets. "That's when I decided that I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

Art, once he wore nothing but his black underclothes, climbed into the bed next to her. "I never asked you to."

"Oh, please," Suzuri whispered. "You wanted to save my life after one conversation about how you felt like a puppet for the entire royal court in Cannock. That was almost begging for my love. At the drop of a hat, the hero decides to go out of his way for a woman he'd never known before that midday."

Art let her snuggle herself between his left arm and his chest. He leaned his head down slightly, resting his cheek in her hair. "I couldn't help myself," he said, "I'd been saving random people in my journey to defeat Malroth four years ago. A fair maiden surrounded by imps, another kidnapped by a dragon and spirited away to a dungeon. My instincts were to save you. I just didn't expect the rest." He smiled. "I don't care about the past. I care about this right here."

The night slowly came, and those with open windows felt the chilly air come in from the sea. It brought Alicia to an abrupt awakening. She shivered, noticing that she and Seth had been cuddling for quite some time together in the one bed that the room provided. Then she stopped, finally remembering. Her nightmare was incredible.

"Himiko," Alicia said darkly. "That name. Why do I know that name?" She wiped the sweat from her brow, trying to sort out the dream she had. "Ever since coming to this land, I've been hearing whispers of that name on the wind."

She walked to the window and looked out to see that all of the ships that were docked and filled to the brim with people and supplies had set sail to the north. That's when she saw a spirit walking along the wooden docks. Alicia stared at the spirit for as long as it was there before it vanished. A young woman who bore a fan in her left hand, wearing an elaborate dress covered in ornate runes, she seemed as if she was waiting for a ship to come in.

"Eastern clothing," Alicia whispered. "Eastern...?" She walked over to the wall, which for some reason displayed a very nice map of the Aliahan area and the surrounding continents. The far Eastern most country was labeled as Zipang, the city of spirits. "I know that name. Holy Father of Loto, I know that name!"

"Yes," said the voice of a spirit that had come to the window. "You should. Descendant of Himiko."

"Who is Himiko?" Alicia asked. "I... I dreamt of a magnificent princess named Himiko. She lived in a castle that was also the biggest temple in all creation, dedicated to the wayward spirits that did not rest in Celestria's Heaven."

"Himiko was the princess who lived during the time with Loto, a bearer of one of the Orbs of Lamia. She helped the towspeople with her cunning leadership, and directly assisted the hero," the spirit said gently. "You must come back to Zipang. It is time to rise."

"But..."

"I felt the blood of Orochi in Aliahan for the last few days," the spirit said. "The first time in a century. Come to claim your heriage, Princess." It faded away slowly, leaving Alicia alone with her thoughts.

She sat back down to think it over, when she heard thumping on the other side of the wall. At first it caught her off guard, but it didn't take her long to realize what was going on over there. She then said, "Damn, you guys. I thought we were here to sleep. Clearly, I was mistaken." Alicia looked down at Seth, who'd managed to sleep through her sightings of the visions of the fan carrying woman at the docks and the spirit who called her to Zipang. "He sleeps like a log," she whispered to herself with a grin. "And he's got one."

Alicia was able to crawl back in next to Seth even with the rythmic thumping on the other side, though hearing Art gasp out, begging for a breath, did make her gigglesnort. That would be the greatest conversation to hold over breakfast. Watching his face turn as red as his hair, would be hilarious. Then she thought aloud, "I knew she had it in her."

As dawn came upon the little port town, Tara and Angelo were flirting at each other almost constantly downstairs over the provided breakfast. They were soon joined by Taro, who just stared at them both in disbelief after hearing what had gone on the previous night. He shouldn't be too surprised, after all, he did have a libido that was equally hard to quell.

"Oh you're adorable," Suzuri said, opening her door to the open hallway.

"No, you're adorable," Art said back, having packed up all of his things once again.

"No, you are," Suzuri sad sweetly as she went down the stairs.

"No, you are," Art replied, following her down.

Taro just glared at them. "Cut. It. Out! We get it, you two are in love."

Alicia bounded through her bedroom door and headed down the stairs, "Oh, yes, we do," she said, staring at Art. "I know your hair is usually messy, but it sure seems a bit more... ruffled this morning, doesn't it?"

Art blinked at her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You can tell me how my sister was, can't you? Leaving you all out of breath and gasping for a chance to catch some air, eh?"

Tara burst out laughing from the table as Suzuri just shrugged.

"You're impossible," Suzuri muttered.

"And from what I understand, you're a beast in the sack," Alicia said, sitting down at the table across from her. "Oh, my dear, sweet, sister, you're coming into your own. I'm so proud of you."

"Shove off," Suzuri grunted.

Art sat down next to Suzuri, not exactly sure how to respond to that entire conversation. He picked up a loaf of artisan bread and split it. "I'm still so clueless about these kinds of things. Must be some sort of social barrier."

Suzuri waved her hand dismissively. "It's not that big of a deal, Art."

"It must be. Everyone else understands it," Art said with a shrug. "If you want to know what happened last night-"

"But I do!" Alicia and Angelo said at once.

"I don't," Taro mumbled, knowing he was going to be ignored.

Suzuri nodded. "Yes, my dear, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, then I don't think it's a good idea."

Art pointed to Taro. "I suppose I shouldn't if he's uncomfortable with it."

"Oh please," Alicia said to Taro. "Stick your nose in a book, you ol' fuddy duddy."

Taro did exactly that. "At least I know some history about this area, what with this new book I found down here."

Alicia clapped her hands. "All righty, Art, give me all of the details," she said. "I wanna know every move she used on you."

Art smiled. "Well, really, she tied me down with some spare socks after I'd fallen asleep," he said.

"Oh that's awesome," Angelo said, sticking his head in.

"Art blushed. "Then Suzuri pulled out a string of the fluffiest feathers."

Alicia laughed. "How cute and innocent."

Art took a bite of the bread he hand in his hands. He had an expression on his face like he was hiding the biggest secret in the world before he said, "Then she tickled me! I woke up so shocked, I couldn't believe what was going on. Suzuri's just my silly little sage, isn't she?"

Suzuri kept eating, always smiling.

No one could believe the payoff for all that suspense. Taro decided he needed to hit the shops, as his sage robe was too thick for this amount of heat, and Tara went with him since she was too tired of wearing her maid's uniform. Art and Suzuri talked some more with the innkeeper about the state of the world thus far. Angelo went down to the docks, finding little more than a large rowboat left after yesterday. Seth and Alicia went to the center of the little town to wait for everyone to get back together.

"I had a dream that makes me a bit apprehensive about our journey ahead," Alicia told Seth honestly. "About a place named Zipang, and a princess named Himiko."

Seth thought about that for a minute. "Himiko, hmm? That sounds like a princess from the Far East. Sadly, I don't know any history about Zipang." He looked away, mulling it over in his mind. That name did sound extremely familiar to him, too. "I'm curious about this 'test' Art has to go through in Romaly."

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia asked.

"Romaly is the next big castle town across the sea," Seth said, turning to look at the docks, and then further out. "Home to a bunch of degenerates that run a monster arena. Lots of gamblers. What kind of test for a hero could be there?"

Alicia cocked her head to the side. "How do you know about Romaly?"

"I heard about it from the innkeeper." Seth said, "Because he was saying how people would rather be at a home full of gangs and gamblers than in a peaceful town where the Dragonlord has been sighted. It leads me to believe that the Dragonlord wants this landmass. Why not fly over there and terrorize Romaly, too?"

"Maybe he can only go so far from his realm," Alicia wondered. "So this landmass is all he can stake claim to."

"There's a thought."

The sun was starting to climb higher in the sky. If they didn't want to have to set sail at night, they were going to have to leave soon. 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19.

Time passed as it always did, and everyone came together to the center of town by the time noon hit. No big ships had managed to come back, and it was widely believed that no ships would be back at all. Art was determined to cross the sea no matter what, and Suzuri stood with him by that decision. After discussing the idea of using the rowboat that Angelo found at the docks, the group could have hoped for better, but no one had any other options. The innkeeper who had given them a place to rest and food to fill their bellies, as well as the two shopkeepers seemed to be the only people who had not left town. Things for the Aliahan continent were only growing more dim, and the future looked even darker to those who lived in that tiny little port.

Seth went into the shops to buy some extra supplies, as Taro and Tara decided they needed an Aliahan wardrobe makeover. It was strange how he had some strange idea of how long it would take to reach Romaly's shores to everyone else, yet no one called him out on it. Better for him, he reasoned, that way he could take care of things at his own pace.

"I'm ready," Suzuri said finally, coming out of the shops with a new set of robes. "I like it. It's airy and lends me more room to move now." She wore a green dress that accentuated her magical powers and a cute little black witch hat. A cape tied around her shoulders and flowed down past the end of her skirt and down to her pretty little dark brown boots. "I'm not exactly fond of the color, but it has a bit more room to move." Somehow, she didn't feel as fast as she had, so she put her favorite fan away for an ornate Xenlon staff. Her body was changing, and so was her battle style.

"I never pegged you for a shopper," Alicia said, coming out with her. "All's well, I suppose, you were going to need a dress with a bit wider of a belly in the future either way. Besides, Art's gonna like you in his home color."

Suzuri looked down. She wasn't used to doing something so girly. "I don't like shopping at all," she said, "I just felt like everything was so... tight. Felt really bloated."

"Whatever, sister, you look adorable," Alicia said, patting her on the shoulder. "A cute little mage you are. Fitting your cute little romance."

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" Suzuri asked, glaring at her.

They went to the docks, where everyone else was waiting for her. There, Tara's jaw nearly dropped.

"You... went shopping, and you forgot to take me along?" Tara asked, even though she was also wearing a new Aliahan styled outfit. "Check me out, I'm wearing a badass tunic and cape. And I got a tiara that looks almost just like your Crown of Clarity."

Alicia shrugged. She was tempted to go and get a new outfit too now, but she didn't really like much of anything in that shop. "Hey, that outfit looks kinda familiar, Tara."

"Doesn't everything?" Tara grunted. "You seem to think this town, the land, the monsters, even my clothes is familiar somehow, like you've been here before."

Suzuri studied Tara for a few seconds. "That was the outfit the man wore that I saw in the dream before the venom was gone," she said, snapping her fingers. "When I was saved by the Light of Loto. Exactly like what Loto himself wore."

Taro stepped between Suzuri and Alicia, pointing at Tara's new clothes. "Those used to be common style of clothes in Aliahan, back 200 years ago. They're made to look like what Loto wore the first day he set out on his journey," he said, showing them a drawing from one of his many history books.

Art was loading boxes onto the boat with Angelo and Seth so they'd have dried food in case they were on the sea too long. The moment he turned around to see Suzuri, he was really surprised. It may have covered her body more, yet it seemed to be much more fitting for her. She no longer looked like she was being strangled by the white dress she had been wearing since she met him, and he remembered her saying that she had been feeling very bloated over the last few days. "Well, you do look a bit more like a future princess," he said. "It's charming on you."

Angelo was busy watching Tara's new short skirt flutter in the wind, catching a few glimpses of poka-dotted panties to comment on Suzuri's wardrobe change, though when Taro spotted him doing it, he snapped back to loading more boxes.

"This rowboat's going to be cramped," Seth said, "You sure we're all going to fit on it?"

Tara shrugged, "I doubt we have much of a choice in the matter."

Suddenly, a gigantic red dragon appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere. It spewed fire on a building, and reared in to charge at the party.

Art grabbed Suzuri and forced her to stand behind him while Angelo stepped back to charge up a Kabuff spell. Suzuri put her hands together and cast Oomph on Tara and was ready to cast another one on Art next turn.

Tara drew her sword, ready to preform a skill that would always hit a dragon's weakspot. Taro used his sagely powers to summon up a replenishing rain. Alicia and Seth stood in the middle between both rows. Seth calling up the aura of a Crackle spell, Alicia used a spell that protected everyone from breath attacks called Insulate.

The Crackle spell hit the dragon's wing, which sent it into a raging fit. Art charged at the dragon with his rapier, then Tara used Dragon Slash to almost finish it off.

Before Suzuri had the chance to cast her next Oomph spell, the dragon lunged its claws at Tara directly, but a great blue shield appeared above her, blocking the attack completely. Immediately, Seth fired another Crackle spell at the beast, and it fell, the dead carcass vanishing the moment it was finished.

"What... was that?" Tara asked, very shocked.

Taro flipped through his book, knowing he'd seen that shield before. "That was Erdrick's emblem."

"Erdrick?" Alicia asked. "Ciresso! Wasn't he a follower of the Code of Erdrick or something like that?"

Suzuri nodded. "That's right. The watchers over all of the realm in mortal form, the followers of the Code of Erdrick passed down the prophecy from one generation to the next, striving to live like Loto's very first descendant, Erdrick of Tantagel."

"From what I've researched," Taro continued, "Erdrick not only defeated the original Dragonlord the first time, but he married Princess Gwendolyn and had three children."

Art raised his hand. "Yes, I am the great-great-great grandson of Erdrick's son, Cannock. The land was named after his second child, and our family has had his name to symbolize our family in his honor."

"But why did it protect Tara?" Alicia asked. "That's my question."

No one really had an answer, but they went forth accepting the event as it was and thankful that it had come up to potentially save Tara's life.

The group piled into the boat neatly, barely managing to fit all of them and their supplies. When everyone had a designated spot and was settled in, Angelo and Art took the first turns at the oars, slowly starting their trek across the sea to Romaly.

Suzuri watched the skies. Clouds were slowly building, signaling that rain was going to come quickly. Rain at sea was a bad idea, especially with boxes full of supplies left open, so she untied her cape to place it over the boxes. She thought it was water resistant enough to protect what little they had.

The day passed to night, and by that time, no land could be seen to any direction. Art and Angelo had grown tired of working the oars, so Seth and Taro offered to take the next round, and they pushed on. Thunder rumbled a few times and lightning flashed in the direction they were meaning to travel to.

A light rain began to fall, and Suzuri tipped the brim of her hat so that it would drip somewhere that wasn't on her shoulders or in Art's hair. She was cold enough without her cape, though she didn't want to sound like she was complaining.

"It's going to be a long night," Seth said, freezing from being wet from the rain.

Suzuri then held up her left hand. "Frizz!" she said, trying to bring out the fireball enough and hover it over her hand to make an attempt to keep them warm, but the rain quickly nulled that idea. "Oh well, was worth a shot."

"Well isn't this interesting," Art said. "We'd been walking for days in the drought, and the moment we leave the continent, we get poured on. The Dragonlord must have had a way to influence the weather on Aliahan."

Alicia started to hum to herself. "Raindrops are falling on my head," she sang, "But I'm not complainin'." 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20.

The rain only got worse, the closer to the next continent the boat went. Waves started rocking the boat back and forth much more often and harder than usual, sending Suzuri into a sea-sick mush. Seth tried to keep the group positive with some music, even with his signature lute starting to sound extremely off. The wood had swelled up past fixing at this point, which caused him to be annoyed. Everyone else was just as annoyed, they just tried to not say anything. The rains became so hard it was impossible to see anything at all, so Art pulled his signature goggles down over his eyes. He could at least keep some of his vision that way, though he did look incredibly geeky with them down.

"Hey, Art," Suzuri said through her shivering.

"Yes, love?"

"You do realize I can't swim, right?"

"Don't be so pessimistic. We aren't going to capsize."

Suddenly, a huge wave came and wiped them out of the boat. Everyone scrambled to save what they could, which wasn't very much.

As they clung to the boat despirately, unsure of what to do, Seth said in a very annoyed way, "Oh yeah? Says you!"

"I hate..." Tara started, "I hate storms." Being originally from Gleeba, she wasn't very used to the rain, and she couldn't remember ever really seeing a true thunderstorm before this.

"I totally forgot to pack a swimsuit," Angelo said, holding on to the boat with one hand and Tara with the other. "Hey, baby, wanna see my speedo? It's as poka-dotted as your panties."

Taro grabbed a hold of Tara's other side. He and Angelo held on to her togerher to make sure she was perfectly secure. "Oh yeah, because now's the perfect time," Taro grunted.

Angelo beamed. "But we're all ready at the beach, right? I mean, one of the sexiest things ever is the motion of the ocea-" A wave hit them again, knocking the words right out of his mouth.

"You were saying?" Alicia asked with a stifled giggle.

Art wasn't the strongest of men, but he did his best to keep Suzuri above water as he clung to the capzised boat. "I did not see that one coming. Its as if the God of the Sea is playing with us," he said.

"I'd believe that," Suzuri said. "I hear the Gracos family isn't exactly tolerable ever since Gracos the VI was slain in the Somnia region a while back." She clung to him, not sure how much strength she really had. "Ahh, I wish I would have chose to be a paladin today. Had to go with the cute little mage outfit, didn't I?"

"Hey," Alicia said, "It IS cute."

Suzuri's body from her shoulders down was below the surface by this point. "Art," she said, "I love you." The water caused Suzuri's legs to cramp. "Platypunk gunk," she swore loudly as slipped out of Art's grasp. As she scrambled to get back to the reach of his hand, she sank like a rock, blacking out completely.

Suzuri came to some time later, much warmer and drier than she remembered herself being when she had passed out. She awoke on a floor covered with hay, smelling like horses. Suzuri sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

"Hiya," a little girl's voice said from the large doorway. Suzuri found it adorable that her bushy little mop of hair reminded her so much of Art. "If you're looking for your friends, they're all awake."

Suzuri noticed that her clothes were dry. How long had she been out? She stood up, feeling oddly rested, and followed the little girl outside of what appeared to be a barn on a farm.

"Where are we?" Suzuri asked.

The little girl answered, "This is The Famous Monster Farm! I'm the helper. I get to feed the monsters." She stretched her arms outward as if she had an amazing story to tell. "And, and, and guess what? The inside of a slime's mouth is so soft. One time a slime tried to eat my hand, but it didn't hurt at all!"

"Wow," Suzuri said, bending down to look the little girl in the eye. "That's amazing. See, I have a pet mimic. His name is Chompy, and he may look very mean, but if you know just where to tickle him, he'll be the cutest thing you've ever seen."

"A mimic named Chompy!" the little girl cried. "That sounds so cute! Do you have him with you?"

"No, I left him the care of my closest friend," Suzuri answered sadly. "I'm sorry you couldn't meet him. So, did anyone come with me at all?"

"You had a big party with you," the little girl said. "So many friends. They're just fine."

Suzuri smiled. "Oh thank the Heavens," she said. "Let me ask you a question, little one. What's your name?"

The little girl danced around and said, "My name is-" but even as her mouth moved, Suzuri didn't hear her name at all. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Suzuri shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear your name." She felt a piercing pain in her stomach, and held on to it for dear life. She had a little one growing in there, which caused her to cry, "Gahh, Celestria, what is this pain?"

"Y'know," the little girl said, "It would have been nice to really meet you."

Suzuri couldn't stand it anymore. She flopped onto the ground, scream out, "Don't you even think you're taking this away from me, Celestria! I won't have that!" That's when she blinked a few times and realized that her location had changed, yet again.

Art was kneeling right over her. "Thank the Goddess. You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Have we landed at Romaly yet?" Suzuri asked, sitting up. The pain in her belly was completely gone, and everything felt normal. "Just a bad dream. Vivid, and frightening as hell, but it looks like I'm fine."

Seth and Alicia called from a wide distance away, so Art pulled Suzuri up to her feet and they met up.

"We're in Romaly," Seth said with a nod. "Angelo, Tara, and Taro went ahead to scout the countryside. We wanted to lead you that way, so we stayed behind."

"You look horrible," Alicia said to Suzuri.

"I had a nightmare is all," Suzuri answered. "I think it was about..." she put her hand on her belly.

Alicia offered, "You wanna talk about it?"

The group headed along what seemed to be a nice dirt path along a different smelling land than the one they travered previously.

"Not really," Suzuri said. "It wasn't something that I want to repeat." Art reached over to kiss her cheek, giving her a slight smile when they walked into the incredibly run-down and overcrowded town of Romaly.

Tara waved from the weapons shop. "I've got a new axe!" she said excitedly. After she ran over to speak to Suzuri, her mood darkened a bit. "This place is so full of people that left Aliahan. It's horrible."

Suzuri nodded, looking around. Tara was right. Plenty of poor, homeless families sat along the walls of the buildings, both cursing the world they lived in and praying to Celestria for a blessing in their favor.

Angelo came out of the church, cringing. "And I thought I was bad," he muttered, finding the group meeting in a central location. "A priest asking 20 gold coins is bad enough, but this one wanted 2000. Like anyone here as 2000 gold coins!"

Seth was so disgusted at this display. "Art," he said, catching the prince's attention, "I'm going to need your help."

"What for?" Art asked.

"We're going to the castle here," Seth said, "And I need you to help me do that."

"What's in the castle?" Alicia asked.

Seth said, "My dignity." He started like he was going to walk there himself. "C'mon, Art."

Art agreed, not sure of what Seth was planning. Whatever it was, Seth looked determined to have it happen. 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21.

At the castle gates, Art flashed his Cannock Royal Coin to prove his identity, and the entire group was let in without any other question. That's when Seth stepped up and started leading everyone to the throne room.

He busted through the door, pointed his hand at the king on the throne and said, "Whose idea was it to leave the homeless from Aliahan out there without any shelter, when I know there's at least one good and empty room in this castle?"

"What is the meaning of this?" the King of Romaly shouted. "Get those naysayers out of my face."

When guards started to grab at them, Seth pulled back the hair from his face. "Stop that right now," he said loudly. "I never thought I'd be anywhere near this place again, and this is how I find it. Typical. Keep your hands off my friends, you lousy puddles of pondscum."

Alicia had never heard him speak so forcefully before, and it really surprised her. He seemed like such a laid back guy all the time.

The King stood up. "Seth? Where have you been?"

Seth let his hair go back to it's shaggy, unstyled way. "Wouldn't you like to know," he grunted. "This here is Art, Prince of Cannock, and a Descendant of Loto."

"Well, now that you're back, Duke-"

"Call me that title again and I'll carve you into as many pieces as there are spells in a sage's spellbook," Seth shouted. "I'm not here to be back, I want this problem addressed. It's bad enough that you let the place get so full of gangs and crime." He crossed his fingers.

The King of Romaly walked up to the group, surprised at everyone who accompanied Seth and Art. "Your servant girls are especially beautiful. I wouldn't mind buying one off of the two of you."

All three girls reached for their weaponry. One staff, a pair of daggers and an axe were all pointed at the king without any hesitation.

Art held his hand up. "They are not servants, your highness," he said, trying to keep his peace. "All three of these ladies are highly trained and capable in battle."

"So they're bodyguards?" the king asked. "It is a nice idea to have protection for traveling royalty."

Alicia grunted. "I can see why you left, Seth."

"Spunky!" the king said with a laugh, slowly eyeing every curve of her delicate, well toned figure. "I like the blondie. How much for her, cousin?"

Seth reared back and punched the King of Romaly so hard it busted his lip and knocked a few teeth out. "Shove off," he said. "Say one more thing about Alicia or her sisters! I dare you! What, don't tell me you've started up the slave trade again after Uncle Roman decided to abolish it, Aaron."

The King of Romaly twitched when he heard that name said aloud, and he went back to his throne. "Do as King Aaron of Romaly commands you! The entire group is under arrest. We'll ship the Prince back to Cannock in good faith, sell the men to the traders and keep the women for my harem," he said. "Seth, your title of Duke is hereby revoked."

Palace guards surrounded them from all sides, when Seth shrugged. "The gloves are off! It's a free-for-all now!"

Assuming a title battle position with Taro, Angelo, Suzuri, and Seth in the center, Art, Tara, Alicia on the outside of their circle took care of the enemies while everyone else casted spells as need be.

"Call me a servant girl," Tara shouted, swinging her axe into the head of one of the guards. The helmet broke in half from the sheer force of the blow, blood spurted out a bit like a mini fountain before the guard fell to the floor. "I'm so pissed I can't even see straight!"

Angelo shrugged, "Well, y'know, you did wear a maid uniform for a while. A sexy maid uniform." He had cast a barrier on the party, then started to charge up one of his wind spells.

Taro grunted. "Oh please." Once having called the replenishing rain, he decided to cast a Kazammle.

"I didn't like the idea either," Alicia said, throwing poision darts at them a handful at a time. "Been there, done that."

Suzuri called up an Oomph on Tara, then on Art. "Yeah, I'm a servant of sorts... for my Prince!"

Art shrugged, slashing up another attacker. "You are not my servant, my dear, you are my future Queen."

Suzuri laughed. "I said 'of sorts'."

Alicia bust out laughing. "That's terrific."

Fireballs, lightning bolts, wind gusts, and ice spears flew off the handle toward anyone that the frontliners could get. Soon the entire room was filled with fallen palace guards, some dead, some wounded, and some half alive, but none of them were able to fight back.

"And now," Seth said, "Fix this problem right now! Help the refugees who have fled the Dragonlord's wrath, you insufferable ninny!"

Aaron shook his head. "Oh, no," he said, "I'm afraid that I cannot disobey the word of the Dragonlord, dear cousin."

Art gasped, "You... allied with... the Dragonlord?"

"Yes," Aaron said. "Romaly is to become a beacon of despair, if I am to prosper. I made a pact with him myself, you see." He threw his arms open wide, his skin starting to transform to a much darker color made of rough skales.

"That's what it's come to?" Seth asked. "Really? That's what this has come to? You'd give up what the Romaly Crest has stood for since the Battle with Zoma 200 years ago, just so you can be safe from the wrath of the Dragonlord? You coward!" He could feel his blood boiling. "I get sent away from here so you can turn this land into a steaming pile of platipunk gunk. That's just great, because bloodlines totally make everything correctly, right?"

Aaron shrugged. "I am so sorry I'll have to rob Cannock of its only heir, but I must obey the pact." His back sprouted wings that spanned across the entire room. He stood fully transformed as a demonic monster. "And if your family wishes to declare war on me for doing so, then so be it. All will fall before the Dragonlord!"

Art looked at Seth. "I've got an idea," he said.

"Shoot," Seth said.

"Cross-slash," Art said. "From both sides."

"A royal approach, my friend," Seth said with a smile. "On the count of three. Girls, you keep count."

Art and Seth went in opposite directions behind Angelo and Taro, waiting until Aaron's attention was focused completely on the others.

When Tara used Hatchet Man on Aaron, she shouted, "ONE!"

Alicia pulled out a unique attack called Dancing Daggers, and shouted, "TWO!"

And when Suzuri released the biggest fireball she'd ever conjured up before, she screamed out, "THREE!"

Art and Seth charged from their respective sides, striking with their swords both at the same time in an x-shaped formation. The attack was massive, and knocked Aaron off of his feet completely, but he wasn't dead yet.

Aaron lunged one of his newly formed talons at Taro, and instantly Tara jumped in to block the move. Yet again, the large logo of Erdrick appeared before her as it had back in the little port town, yet it sent back all of his magic at him. Aaron was engulfed in a holy fire, and died there.

"Holy Father of Loto," Tara breathed out. "It happened again."

"Nevermind that," Seth said, turning away. He walked out to the hallway and addressed the people in the castle. "I am Duke Seth of Romaly, cousin of King Aaron. I call upon you to clean up this mess in here, and then bring in the refugees from Aliahan, so that they may have a place to live until peace is restored." Without even letting the people cheer for him, he walked out of the castle, disgusted and disgruntled. He wanted out of Romaly yesterday, even though Art still had his test to complete.

It all happened so fast that when the group met up with Seth outside, they had forgotten that the magical Logo of Erdrick had risen again to save Tara from a strike that could mean certain death if it were not blocked. They split up to look through the town to find a door that needed the silver key to open.

There was still a lot more to be done here. 


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22.

The town of Romaly was quick to adopt to Seth's direction, which cleaned up a lot of space everywhere. It gave the group a better chance to look around for that door with the silver keyhole, but by the time that all of the refugees had been moved into the castle, they hadn't found anything.

Art stood in the center of town, wondering what kind of door he was supposed to be looking for. Everyone was trying to help look for that door to his trial.

"He said it was in Romaly, specifically," Suzuri thought aloud, having gone through every single room in the town's inn. "I remember that's what he said."

Alicia had gone down into a tunnel which led to the gambling hall and monster arena, but there was nothing there either. She found Tara had gone through some empty houses to find a special door, but it almost seemed as if the Dreamsage was just giving them the run around this entire time.

Angelo went through the town's church himself, Taro went through the school and library, and Seth checked all of the castle.

Everyone started to conviene together where Art had been waiting. When Suzuri stepped on the cobblestones to come tell him that she hadn't found anything and their eyes met, the ground opened up and pulled her down.

"Art?" she asked, "Whatever this is, look into it." Until she had vanished completely from his eyesight.

"Woah," Alicia gasped, running up to where Suzuri had vanished. "What happened?"

Tara looked at the ground. "Look at the stones. Do the placement and colors look a little..."

"Like a pattern," Art said. He took a few steps back, analyzing it carefully until the guys had joined up with him there. It was in the same shape as the emblem which was engraved on the Seal of Loto. "Suzuri, did they take you for the trial?" he asked himself, worried. "I certainly hope not, you're not exactly prepared for a battle in your current condition."

Angelo walked over. "I think you should see this," he bent down onto the ground, pointing at a few of the stones. "This one is-"

Art lifted up the few bricks after losening them up with the tip of his sword. Under there, he found a silver keyhole. "This!" He pulled the key out of his pocket and placed it in the hole, causing the town's fountain to move. Under it was a staircase.

"Bingo," Tara and Alicia both said at once.

Art pulled himself together and started down the stairs. "Guys," he said, "This is my trial alone. Don't... don't try to-"

"No, it isn't," Seth said, "It's obviously a trial for both you and Suzuri to endure, otherwise it wouldn't have taken her like that."

"That's right," Taro said. "We got through all of this together, and we're not going to let you endure anything that we can try to prevent."

"Besides," Alicia said, "She's our sister. You can't take all the glory."

Tara gave a thumbs up. "Why would we sit on the side and just let things happen anyway?"

Angelo shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! I'm with everyone else here, you know that. My position may change by night, but during the day, my heart is always in the same place."

Art almost laughed. "All right then," he said, going down the stairs. "We don't know what to expect, so be careful."

Alicia said, "I wonder if there's any treasure in here." And everyone gave an annoyed moan in response.

Along the staircase, the halls seemed to grow darker and darker, until it stopped at a bare wall. There wasn't anything to be seen. Art placed his hand on the wall, praying for an answer to come. The wall glowed and the Emblem of Loto glowed where is hand was placed. As they went further in, it seemed that they had found themselves inside a castle. The colors of the flags everywhere were green and orange.

Art almost stumbled. "What? This looks like Cannock Castle," he breathed out. "Over there is the way to the garden, and that way is Elisa's room, and over here is..." He walked to where two very elaborate fancy thrones stood as if they were a testament to the legacy of the Cannock family. "Mother and Father's thrones. Did I have to come back here?"

A phantom appeared, sitting on the throne. Her dark curly hair fell around her face as she stared out into space. She was obviously worried about something. Another phantom appeared, a soldier in silver armor. He came up to the woman who sat there and spoke to her, though nothing could be heard. She started to cry, putting her head in her hands.

"Sad news," Seth said. "Such a venerable queen who had to rule alone, if I had go guess."

"That's not a story of my family's history," Art said. "She does appear strikingly familiar."

The lights dimmed, and the phantom had gone so crazy in her mourning that the entire castle was set on fire. She threw fireballs at everyone and everything. In her rage, she read from a book and called up Zoma from death. Zoma used this to his advantage and killed her, then took over the castle, and slowly the world.

"What?" Art gasped. "What nightmare is this?"

"It's mine," Suzuri said, appearing on the throne where the phantom queen had been sitting. "My Prince, you know not what beast lies in here, for when I am at my worst, I can put the entire world at danger. That's why Ciresso decided to keep me at his side so long, you see, because then I wouldn't have to endure any loss."

When the lights turned back to normal, everyone could see that Suzuri was bound to that throne by long tentacles. It held her so tightly she couldn't budge from the spot. She looked bleak.

"You are my future Queen," Art said slowly, "I will never abandon you. I cannot."

"No... but it has been foretold that 200 years after Zoma is defeated, the land of Tantagel will rise up and try to absorb the countries that make up Alefgard once again, as it had been when Erdrick rescued Gwendolyn," Suzuri said gently. "When peace talks end with war, any noble king goes with his army to lead them."

"My love, this isn't very much like you," Art said. "Let's go now, we have a trial to complete." When he approached the throne and tried to cut the tentacles, they could not be broken just by using his sword. "Wait, you... you aren't my trial, are you?"

"My Prince," Suzuri answered, looking upward. "Like Erdrick before you, and Loto before him. One does not take on the world's enemy without some kind of reason. Do you know your own reasons?"

Art looked up, too. "I had been thinking about this ever since we talked during the Dragon Warrior festival in Stornway. My duty was to train and to battle whatever evil came to rise, and I have done so before against Malroth. I thought I had paid my dues to this curse. I just wanted to break away from it all. Upon meeting you, I realized that I could. And then Zoma showed up and that fiasco went overboard. Now we're standing here, and I could give two shits about what happens to the rest of the people here on this forsaken world." He took in a deep breath. "Suzuri, my beloved, if it wasn't for the fact that you came into my life and blessed me with a child to come, I wouldn't even attempt. I would leave it to my cousins, or some other distant relative of Loto that might be alive. You told me to be free, yet you are what compells me into this battle." He fell to his knees. "I know my motivation. I know it isn't right of me to think this way. I need my guardian angel to lead me along the right path, or I will be lost. In every sense of the word, you are exactly that... There is a saying from Loto's time, in a language that has been lost to us since his family's death. It's said that this saying was exactly how all of us in the lineage found the power to rise up and fight. 'Ai koso chiseki o umidasu chikara'."

The tentacles released her instantly and she flopped from her seated position into his arms. "That's what it wanted to hear," she said. "It wanted to see if you fought for the same reasons those who have come before you fought."

"Of course," Art said gently. "Ever since Loto, we have been motivated by the power of love. Be it for family or for one, that's been what we have strived for. Father used to remind Mother every single day that he loved her and needed her to guide him, otherwise he'd be lost. The same way Erdrick told Gwendolyn. The same way I say to you."

"You have passed, Descendant of Loto," a voice said from above. "Take this, and you may enter the Realm of the Dragonlord." A ribbon drifted down from the sky, made of the same fabric that was used to make the Flying Wind Cape he wore during his fight with Malroth.

"Where is the Realm of the Dragonlord, anyway?" Tara asked.

"Tantagel, south of the town. An island surrounded by a poison swamp," the voice replied. "Be swift."

Everyone left the underground cavern, each with his own impression. What mattered was they knew the next step, and that was probably the most indirect way of a proposal ever in the history of the world. 


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23.

Once things in the inn were settled for the night, Art had gone outside to think on his own. The wind blew his fluffy hair around. He must have sat there about three hours and not felt any of the passage of time. He heard the girls giggle together upstairs, and eventually, snores from each of the windows. As much as he'd love to snuggle with Suzuri, Art couldn't bring himself to even go upstairs at the moment. The idea was more than inviting. It just didn't seem right.

"Hey, dude," Angelo said. He was still fully dressed, which actually surprised Art as much as Art being outside surprised Angelo. "You all right? ...Suzuri on the rag? She was a bit standoffish after defeating that demon, so if that's the case-"

"If only my problems were so simple," Art said with a shrug. "My head has ached since defeating that thing, too. I just wanted to come out here to sort some thoughts out, and I can't seem to really focus on much of anything."

"You know what'll get your attention?" Angelo said. "Boobies."

"I appreciate the thought," Art said kindly, trying to hold back his frustration. Angelo only meant well.

"No, seriously, dude," Angelo said, taking in a breath. "You're creepin' us out. Suzuri was worried. The girls had to room with her just so she'd stay calm. Said she had a horrible nightmare, but she hadn't even gone to sleep. Something about a tentacle monster pulling her into the ground."

Art blinked, "A nightmare... about a tentacle monster?" he asked. "That sounds like a..." Was that entire thing just some sort of crazy vision of his? "Angelo, I don't clearly remember the events of today. What happened after we defeated the King who was really a servant for the Dragonlord?"

"We helped Seth organize all the homeless refugees into places in the castle," Angelo answered. "Then we came out here to set up for the night. You and Suzu, though, you've both been in a world of your own."

"I feel like I'm going insane," Art said. "I can't remember helping the people in the castle. You helped me find a spot under the cobblestone pathway in the center of town... it was under the fountain. I used the silver key-" He reached into his pocket and didn't find the silver key, but instead the clear-blue ribbon that he remembered finding in that cave once reciting the motto that Loto's family lived by. "...so it did happen?"

"But you were there, in the castle with us, both of you," Angelo said.

"I have no idea what's been going on," Art said. "You say one thing happened, I remember something completely different."

"You have got to be stressed to hell," Angelo shrugged. "Look, man, the only advice I can really give you is to not just work all the time, but enjoy your quest. You're traveling the world, sure to save it, but you're seeing new places and making new friends."

"What are you doing traveling with us, except obviously dating Tara?" Art asked curiously. "You don't have any emotional or political ties to this."

"I joined up when I heard Tara's sister was in trouble, and now I've got my own vested interests," Angelo replied. "It's just that simple. I want to see this finished. I want you and Suzuri happily married back in Cannock with lots of babies and peaceful days. I want to see Romaly prosper in ways that isn't crime. I want Alicia to open up her softer side and embrace who she really is. I want Taro to grow a personality, so y'know. And I really want Ciresso to make peace with himself. I have spent time with this group and I have high hopes for all of you."

"You pay a lot more attention that I give you credit for," Art said. "I just thought you were here because Tara's..."

"A cutie?"

"Well, it does seem to be all you care about most of the time," Art added. "On the surface, anyway."

"Eh, man, you never know until you really sit down and talk to someone," Angelo said, getting up. "Now get up there and tell Suzuri that everything's gonna be all right. Without you, she's a rampage waiting to happen, y'know?" He put his hand out there to offer Art some leverage, and Art accepted.

"Thanks for caring enough to talk to me," Art said, following him into the Romaly inn. They headed up the stairs to find the room where Suzuri had curled up to sleep after a crying fit, with Tara and Alicia waiting there.

"Well," Alicia said, "She's asleep. So, Art, I swear, if you turn out to pull a Ciresso here, I'm going to gut you."

"What are you talking about?" Art asked, clueless.

"I told him everything," Angelo said. "Back off."

"I will not back off," Alicia said, even louder. "You walk around like you've got no idea where you are all day, you wouldn't answer Suzuri any time she asked you if you were all right. She begs you to tell her what's wrong and you ignore her? What are you doing here?"

Tara then said, "It's not very nice to lead anyone along. She's been worried, Art. That's not good for... y'know. Stress kills."

"Both of you, knock it off," Angelo grunted. "Get some sleep, the adventure resumes tomorrow morning, so get your snuggles and cuddles in before the sun rises."

"You have no right to tell me anything," Alicia said, staring at him. "She's my sister."

"I told you to go and get some rest before we have to find a way to the next destination, or you'll wish you would have," Angelo said. "Just friendly advice." He shuffled off to another room.

Tara followed. She was concerned, but not enough to get into Art's face over the matter. She felt that he was in the right, and that was enough for her at this point.

"Art," Alicia said, "I'm just... I'm sorry. I have to keep an eye on Suzuri. She's not going to approach you about it, so you better fess up when she wakes up." She then left, too.

Art looked at Suzuri. "I have no idea what's really going on in my head," he whispered. "I wanna wake up tomorrow morning and see the exact same thing you do..." 


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24.

The next morning, once breakfast was consumed and Art confessed to everyone what happened yesterday only left him confused, the group was left with no idea really what to do next except for head to Tantagel. That was a lucky turn of events, because he had been to Tantagel Castle only four years ago. If they could just get over to Alefgard, then finding that would be a simple task. Just without a boat, it seemed very much next to impossible.

"Unless Cires gets that damn train fixed," Suzuri grunted while munching on the local specialty, the famous Romaly Roast. "We're pretty much stuck." Her eyes looked like they could just close up again at any given second, but she still stood there

"Wonder what's taking him so long?" Tara asked. "Then again, I never saw him use a wrench for anything as long as I've known him."

"Well, that certainly isn't surprising," a voice said behind the group. They turned to see Ciresso standing there. "Don't you guys know it's rude to talk about someone when they aren't around?"

"Cires!" Suzuri jumped up and hugged him around his neck. "How's it coming?"

"The Starflight is fixed," Ciresso answered, pulling her off of him. "And, dearest, I have to leave it to your capable hands."

"What...?" Suzuri asked. "You can't leave me in charge of the Starflight, what if it breaks down again?"

"Then you're done," Ciresso said. "I have a... new task to handle." He patted her on the shoulder. "You knew this was going to happen when you made the choice."

"Cires, what is your new assignment?" Art asked. "Will you not be able to stay with us? We surely could use a man of your abilities."

Ciresso laughed. "No, Prince. I can't stay, because you're my replacement." He waved to the group as he started to leave. "Call the train with your whistle, Suzuri. Oh, yeah, Gimji and Jutont say hello."

Suzuri's expression lightened significantly. "It's nice to know that they're doing well."

"Who are they?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Cires' younger brothers," Suzuri said. "All three of them trained under Aquila. Together, we all fought when Cyrus decided he wanted to rampage the world. Hard battle to be sure, but Celestria's lands are the way they are now because of that entire fiasco." She threw away the bone from the roast and pointed upward. "If we're going, let's go."

Taro stopped the group. "Before you do," he said, "I want to tell you that... I've decided that for now, I want to stay here and help the homeless organize their lives."

Tara almost freaked on the spot. "You have to come with us, big brother," she insisted.

"No," Taro said gently. "You have someone to watch over you for the moment. I've discussed this with Seth, and since Seth has ties to this group, he wants to continue in the journey. I'm going to be his regent until he's ready to take it on himself." He hugged around his sister and kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine. You have to finish this to the end."

"I do," Tara agreed. "Well, if you want to stay here in Romaly, I can't exactly stop you."

"Thank you for understanding," Taro said, promptly leaving the inn and heading to the castle. He felt as if his being there was practically useless, and his sister no longer needed his emotional support. He wanted to do something useful, something distracting, from the fact that his jealousy was starting to overpower his actions. "I love you, Tara," he whispered into the wind. "And without this journey in the way, I'll have time to look into exactly why."

Tara seemed a bit sad, but she turned to everyone with a thumbs up. "Let's just go before I break in there and kidnap him," she said.

"Agreed," Angelo said.

When everyone went outside, Suzuri pulled on the golden whistle and blew into it as hard as possible. The beam of light brought the remaining members of the party up into the golden locomotive that existed between layers of the world's atmosphere. Suzuri went to the controls and noticed that everything had been remodeled and labled. It was much easier to understand than it had been before.

"How close is Tantagel?" she asked Art.

"Close, honestly," Art answered. "Alefgard and Aliahan are just seperated by the sea." He pulled out his map.

Alicia looked at the map, drawn to the far eastern town of Zipang. The feeling still hadn't left her mind since they were in that port town on the Aliahan coast. Somehow, she knew she had to get there.

"All right," Suzuri said, putting in a few combinations with the keys on the control panel. "We'll be there in about an hour."

Since the travel time was going to be so short, they stayed together in the cockpit this time. Seth and Alicia were practicing a new song and act off by themselves, absorbed in their new steps. Angelo and Tara were having a debate about foodstuffs from around the world. Art and Suzuri were sitting together on the floor, both half asleep. Everyone was enjoying the few minutes of free time until a huge thud sounded throughout the cabin, causing Alicia to fall flat on her booty and Tara to bang her head on the wall of the train.

"What in the everlasting name of-"

Another thud came, this time knocking everyone off of their feet.

Seth gasped. "Is it possible that we're being attacked?"

"The dragon from Upover!" Alicia shouted. "That thing's finally caught up to us!"

Suzuri raced to the door, trying to open it. When she finally did, it broke clean off, leaving a hole from the train to the open skies. She stuck her head out to find that not only were they being followed, but the other half of the Starflight was missing.

"Holy Father of Loto," she swore, coming back in. "We are being followed... not just by Barbatos." She ran to the controls. "Cires, hon, I knew you leaving was a bad idea!"

"What can we do?" Angelo asked.

"Hold on," Tara said as he grabbed around her waist. "I mean to something that can save you."

"Your tush is like a cushion," Angelo said sweetly.

"Oh so I've got a fat butt now, do I?"

"Quit the bickering," Seth said. "Suzuri, tell us what to do! We'll do anything!"

She drew a deep breath. "Hold on to something secure. Try to keep your heads from being hit by anything," she pressed on the controls over and over again, trying to find a solution.

"Hahaha," a voice said from outside, "I thought I'd find you here, Princess of the Observatory."

Suzuri twitched. "What in the name of all things sacred are you doing alive?" she asked the voice. "This isn't right. We took you out quite a while back."

"Mmyes," the voice said with a cackle. "That little predicament was brought about by Zenus himself, you know. The Godfreys of Gittingham found out about the ten incarnations of Zenus and managed to revive him. He, in turn, broke the seal on all of the Nightmares that Celestria had in place, which is how Zoma got out and started to mess with all of you."

"The Godfrey family is dead," Suzuri shouted at the voice.

"Dead, yes. That." the voice responded, "Talk to the inhabitants of Zipang about that."

Suzuri went back to the hole and stuck her head out. "Zipang? What do they have to do with this mess?"

"This is only the second time I've ever destroyed this train. Funny how you were on it both times." A wizard that seemed to be half-owl stood on the back of Barbatos, as if he had control over the dragon. "You want to know what Zipang has to do with this mess, Princess?"

"Call me that again and you're food for the vultures," Suzuri grunted. "And yes, I want answers, Hootingham."

"Good." the wizard said, sending a Kafrizzle at the locomotive. "You will have your answers."

"We're doing a nosedive!" Art yelled, pulling her into the train again. "Ignore the enemy, let's keep everyone safe."

The train flew downward in a straight line, crashing into a mountain. The wizard who caused the crash vanished with the dark dragon, leaving them to their fate. The group had nothing more than minor bumps and bruises, but no one was really hurt. The locomotive didn't explode, it just stuck out of the mountain like a crooked straw in a soda cup.

"What... is going on?" Tara asked, trying to crawl out from the rubble of the crashed golden train. "Who in blazes was that?"

"Hootingham," Suzuri answered, "It seems like every badguy from the history of the world's come back now. The Godfreys, the Nightmares, hell..."

"Like they say, 'when it rains, it pours'," Alicia said. "It seems that the more we learn about what's going on, there's always so much more to find out."

Art reached up to straighten out his goggles. "Ah, at least he told us where he was crashing us, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Suzuri said. "He said to go to Zipang and we'd find our answers."

Alicia felt her energy spike up. They were in Zipang. There was so much to learn from this place. 


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25.

After climbing out to look at the wreckage of the Starflight Express, it was clear that there was going to be no flying anymore unless they could find another way to do it. It was in golden bits and pieces, except for the one car they managed to save themselves in.

The land itself seemed healthy enough around the area. Trees scattered about the place on the flat land to the west of the mountain they smashed into. When Suzuri squinted, she could see rice paddies along the skyline. they were in the far east, all right. Zipang was just a few miles walk from here. Nowhere else in the world grew rice.

Art looked over to Suzuri. "Love," he said gently, "Do you have anything you need to talk about? I see that whoever caused this was an enemy in your past life, too."

"There's a lot of things that need to be talked about," Alicia said, also staring off into the distance. She now understood the beckoning feeling Art and Suzuri experienced in the Tower of Najimi first hand. "Sisters, you remember when the lovebirds were drawn to the tower outside of Aliahan?"

Tara blinked a few times. "Yes."

"I feel that way right now. Like I should head in the direction of those paddies. There's something out there that calls me," Alicia said, unable to even turn to look at them.

"Are you from here?" Angelo asked.

Seth dusted off a tree stump and sat on it. "Zipang used to be a close ally of Romaly back during a war that engulfed all of the world. They're known for being very spiritual, very magical people. Legend has it that the Orochi family has roots there."

"The Orochi?" Alicia asked. "That's... that's what I heard."

Angelo leaned against a tree in his usual fashion. "My, my," he said. "This is all very well, my friends, but if our next plan of action really is to go to Zipang, we should start hoofing it before it gets too dark to do so. We've blown ourselves way off course if we plan on heading to Tantagel to confront the Dragonlord."

Alicia grunted. "Art, Suzuri, you're our team leaders. We started on this adventure because of you and your unborn. You can decide what to do."

Art shook his head, "I'm not the leader. I'm following Suzuri."

Suzuri twitched. "Oh you can't mean-" She suddenly stopped, then said, "Okay fine. Let's move out. We can talk on the way."

Getting down the mountain wasn't so hard, once Art picked up a very slow moving Suzuri. He carried her piggyback until they reached flat land again. Everyone else's path was remarkably easy.

The grasslands smelled like stagnant mud, but that was fine, since no one really took the time to notice the smell. The party passed many monsters and rice paddies before they noticed a gigantic temple in the distance. It seemed to tower over everything else in sight. A beautiful gate decorated with yin-yang symbols stood to separate the village from the grasslands. A capital of spirituality indeed.

Suzuri stood at the door, cringing. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. It wasn't a "I don't like this aura," she said. "It's making me nervous." She reached for Art's hand, who also started to shake. "I don't really want to go in there."

"You should frighten you," Angelo said. "Anyone who serves the Goddess Celestria's probably feeling the same way right now. I follow a different faith entirely."

Alicia pressed her hands to the door and pushed the gate open, and the aura only flowed out to make Art and Suzuri grip each other tighter in fear. The place appeared to be nothing but a normal little village at the base of a magnificent temple, but the entire group could sense something different about the place.

"What's wrong, babe?" Seth asked, looking at Alicia.

"I don't know," Alicia whispered, "But I have been here before. I know this place."

A woman stood at the stairs up to the temple. "Visitors!" she said, coming down to greet them. "I have anticipated your arrival."

Alicia stared at the woman. She looked exactly like the ghost she saw at the docks back in the port town. "I... I know you," she breathed out. "Are you Himiko?"

The woman shook her head. "Himiko? Oh dear, no, we haven't heard from our beloved queen for about 200 years," she said with a slight scoff. "She was the one who aided the hero Loto on his quest to defeat Zoma." When she approached the group, she looked directly at Suzuri. "We have a Devout of Celestria here. I am honored."

Suzuri glared at her, feeling Art grip around her shoulders to keep her from flying off the handle. "And you're an Orochi, aren't you?" she asked.

"A servant of the Orochi," the woman replied. "My name is Ei." She bowed before everyone. "I must have forgot my manners. Welcome to Zipang, the land of spirits. Dear guests, come with me to the temple. You seek answers." She turned around and started back up the stairs as the group followed up.

The temple was more than breathtaking. The floors were made of polished wood. It was certain that this temple was not only in charge of ruling the people, but managing the religion to everyone there. Symbols of five headed dragons littered the place.

"I've heard this is the place for the wayward spirits," Alicia said. "Ones who are outside of Celestria's reach."

Ei laughed. "Oh, yes," she said. "All of those who refuse Celestria's grace and peace, or who have been denied it, come to rest here, in our land."

"Is that why this place feels so haunted?" Tara asked.

"That's right," Ei said, showing them to the sanctuary of the temple. "Excuse me," she said to Alicia. "I'm sure you know this feeling. We of the Orochi have been the one who have countered against the light of Celestria since time began. Our Emperor, the Orochi Dragon, has laid many a seed in mortal women so that he might be able to find a way to make one who can come to the depths of hell and live among us inferior humans. Princess, you are the only one to survive."

Alicia shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You are the daughter of our Emperor," Ei explained again. "You can traverse the depths of hell with the downtrodden and damned spirits of the dead, as well as live among us humans and rule in place of the Emperor. Welcome home."

Seth stepped back. "That's why she has the ability to interact with spirits, even though she looks just as mortal as we do. Mortal beings that have no magical blood cannot see spirits as you do. Angels, Dragons, Demons, and from what I understand, the Descendants of Loto, are the only ones who are ever able to see them," he said, looking away. "I sensed something about you, Alicia."

Alicia shook with fear. "Is this... why I grew up alone? Why I was shunned for being different? So I could come and be a ruler of the gate to hell?"

Ei smiled. "It is a time to rejoice! Aren't you happy to have returned to the place you belong?"

"I've always strugged to find a place I belong," Alicia said. "Always out of place. But this? This is furthest from where I wanna be." She stepped back from Ei. "I want to see this world and learn more about it." Then, after she gathered her thoughts, she stood up straight. "I've learned that... where I want to be is where I belong. Unless you're gonna answer my friends' questions, then this isn't where I wanna be."

Seth gave her a nod of approval.

"Princess," Ei said, more sternly, "You're only going to further aggravate the Emperor if you are not careful with your words."

"Let me see him," Alicia said, daring Ei to even try anything just with her expression.

"He will not come without an offering," Ei said darkly. "We will make him an offering, and then you will see the Emperor. This matter will be addressed." She glared over at Suzuri. "All of you are welcome to sleep here in the temple while we prepare to call forth the Emperor. Then he will answer all your questions."

Suzuri muttered, "Much abliged."

Art nudged her for her sarcasm. "Manners, love."

"Aye," Suzuri grunted back at him.

"I'm sorry that the Celestrian Powers do not reach you here, but fill you with fear," Ei said, almost laughing. "There has to be a place for the wayward to travel to, otherwise they might terrorize the rest of the world."

"Maybe that's why you guys revived the Godfreys and the Nightmares?" Tara thought aloud. "Maybe then, you could get revenge on Celestria?"

"That was the work of our Emperor, reviving the Godfrey family of Gittingham," Ei said. "We here in Zipang only service our great Lord, we do not do his work."

"So it was true," Angelo thought aloud.

"Address the Emperor in the morning," Ei said. "For now, rest in our spare room." She opened up a sliding door which revealed six beds arranged neatly along the walls. "We often house the homeless, so we always need room for them to stay." When everyone was inside, she shut the door behind them.

"I don't like this," Tara said. "I hate this." 


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26.

Night fell on the spiritual city of Zipang, and the heroes climbed into beds to rest for their meeting with the Emperor of Zipang the following morning. The problem was, no one could really fall asleep. The air was unsettling at best. No one wanted to open the window, as they felt the dark winds could creep inside and make the overall experience that much worse. Clouds in the sky towered atop each other. Thunder boomed within earshot.

"This is not a tourist spot," Tara said, trying to figure out how she was going to sleep without Angelo cuddling against her, now that she'd become used to it. She looked over to Angelo, in the bed against the wall, as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll say," Angelo agreed. He buried himself in the covers. "I can't shake this feeling that something dangerous is looming right outside the door."

"I hear that," Alicia said. Seth had to sit with her, as she'd been shaking since they came in about a few hours ago. "I just want the sun to rise so I can talk to this Emperor or whatever. I want this out of my head before it explodes."

Suzuri was the first to sleep, even though she had to do it with Art close by. Art, while he laid down, felt himself unable to really sit still. He really had his doubts about Suzuri sleeping because she was comfy. Her body demanded rest, and coming to a location like this was probably one of the worst things she could have done for it.

"I do not feel my prayers answered here," Art said gently. "I have always relied on the power of the Goddess in times of strife, as was taught my the church in Alefgard."

Eventually, after enough silence, they felt themselves almost forced to sleep by an outside force. When the group had started snoring, the door swung open and Ei walked in with a few shadow-garbed men.

"Bring the angel," Ei hissed. "Our Lord will praise us for this. We will have returned the Princess of Darkness to her position and brought the Princess of the Observatory to his judgement."

The shadows were quick in removing Suzuri while sleeping from her place within Art's arms. They carried her from the bed over to an altar that had been assembled since the team had been confined to their room. She slept peacefully there until Ei studied her carefully.

"There is a Descendant of Loto in her belly," Ei said, pulling out a dagger. "That will indeed please our Lord." She cut open Suzuri's skirt, exposing the belly. "What a delicious..." Ei licked her lips "...morsel." Ei rose the dagger to stab into Suzuri's belly, but a light blocked the attack. Ei turned around, glaring at the one who stood behind her. "You? The one who sent our Lord to Hell himself?"

There stood the shining ghost of a young man with shadow black hair, clad in nothing but normal clothes. He bore a magnificent sword and shield on his arms. He snapped his fingers, sounding an echo throughout the entire temple. "Wake, young warriors!"

Art damn near jumped out of bed in shock, scared out of his wits. "Suzuri?" he screamed.

Tara snapped awake. "What is it, Art?"

"Suzuri's gone."

Alicia immediately shot up. "Holy Father of Loto, what was that sound?" she asked. Her breathing was extremely heavy. "Can I burn this place down to the ground, by chance?"

"No time for that," Seth said, kicking the bedroom door open. Everyone else followed him, prepared for a fight. What they found was Suzuri strapped to the altar by live snakes, her belly exposed, and Ei trying to stab at it but the blocks being deflected by beams of light.

"Sis!" Both Alicia and Tara screamed at once, storming the sanctuary's altar.

"You are too late," Ei said, her tongue slipping out of her mouth like a snake's. "She will be the offering to our beloved Emperor."

"I hate snakes," Alicia said. "There's no way I'd rule a palace inhabited by... snake people!" She nodded, drawing her daggers. "That's the nail in the coffin. I don't want to see your Emperor, I want my sister back safe and sound so we can leave just as peacefully as we came."

"Yet, you fight like the snake," Ei hissed. "With your daggers dipped in poision like a snake's fangs. A subconcious choice made because of your heritage."

Alicia roared, "I am NOT a snake! I fight with honor, up front and straight forward. I don't strike in the night when my opponent is sleeping." Suddenly, she felt her body swell up with an unimaginable power. "Touch my niece and you're dust."

"Sorry about that," Ei laughed, finally able to stab Suzuri through the belly. Suzuri cried out, awake from the sheer pain of the stab.

The rest of the group had to stand aside when Art pushed them out of the way. He charged Ei with his sword in hand, not able to make a scratch on her whatsoever, so he threw away his sword and fell to his knees.

"I call upon the power that protected Loto, the same power that protects me," Art said loudly, "I request a way for victory!"

The prayer went unanswered.

"The Goddess cannot hear you from here," Angelo said, forcing him back to his feet. "We've established this before. Pick up your sword."

"But... I must pray," Art said, shaking his head. "I... I have faith."

Suzuri struggled to get free of the snakes, but made no progress. Ei stood over her, raised her arms into the air and called out, "Oh Lord of Hell, Ruler of Zipang, please come to answer our prayers. We present to you one of Celestria's own, so that you may embrace us with your presence."

Enraged, Tara swung her axe at Ei, but it was deflected. "...what?"

Alicia lept into the air and threw hundreds of little daggers at Ei, but they were blocked by a barrier. "You are really starting to piss me off," she said.

The ground rumbled after Alicia landed next to Seth. Everyone was knocked to the ground but Art, who was able to keep his footing due to sheer anger.

"Oh, Celestria," Seth muttered.

The roof of the temple blew off, and a huge five-headed dragon landed in the center of the room. "What a mess," it said, "I heard you have brought back my daughter, and instead, I find my temple the middle of a warzone."

"Oh, allmighty Orochi," Ei said, her hands dripping with Suzuri's blood, "I have brought one of Celestria's to your altar."

"But you have dined upon her all ready," Orochi muttered. "I do not want leftovers."

"I have not eaten any of the angel, my Lord," Ei cried out. "She had in her belly a Descendant of Loto. You would not have been able to eat her in such a state."

"And she isn't a virgin?" Orochi asked. "You fail to please your lord, Ei." He picked her up with his left claw, threw her in his left most mouth, and munched her alive. "I suppose I'll have to answer your questions. I did, after all, recieve my meal of a virgin."

Art had been able to free Suzuri, but the state her belly was in brought him to believe she was going to die. He kneeled over her, holding her hand in one of his, and praying as hard as he could.

Alicia addressed the Orochi. "I was beckoned here from the time we got to Aliahan. A spirit visited me when we were in a port. I've been pulled to this place, and I don't get it."

The Orochi replied, "You were created when a seed of mine landed in the body of a human woman. I assume your mother died the moment you were born?"

"Yes, I went through a lot of problems because I didn't have any parents," she said. "I grew up on the wrong side of town, if that... and now the only friend I had growing up is lying there, dying."

"As you are my daughter, I will heal your friend," Orochi gave to her a small bag that filled like it was filled with sand. "Sprinkle this time sand on her body, and her body's time will be sent back to twenty-four hours ago."

Alicia went up to the altar and did as commanded by the dragon. She slowly sprinkled the sand on Suzuri's body, which healed all of her wounds magically. Everyone took in a gasp of relief, espeically Art.

"So, I'm really the daughter of the Lord of Hell?" Alicia asked, looking up at the five-headed beast. "It makes a lot of sense, but at the same time..."

"Indirectly," Orochi replied. "The cult of Zipang would label me as such, though I do not even live in the bowels of Hell. Sure, I only respond to the sacrifice of virgins, but those spirits are sent to Celestria in exchange for their pain."

"For an evil demon-dragon," Angelo said, "You're well mannered."

"I like to hold myself capable of living in the court of royals," Orochi replied. "Anyway, in honor of your bravery, I wish to bestow upon you all new weapons. If your battles are going to grow more difficult, you need to stop using plain mortal weapons."

"Why would you help us?" Seth asked.

"You've brought my daughter to me, for that I am eternally grateful. And you helped me be rid of a high priestess that wasn't very useful, and she taught the wrong message anyway." Orochi said. "Not only that, but my beloved Himiko and the ancient King Roman used to be best friends during the wars."

Suzuri gasped awake, not really sure of what was going on, so she leaned on Art. She seemed fine, her body had healed, but she was still just exhausted.

"Reach into your hearts, Children of the Light," Orochi said. "Pull out your own essences, and you will find a weapon that will work for you."

"How do we do that?" Tara asked.

"Like I said," Orochi repeated, "Reach into yourself and you will find it."

Art helped Suzuri up to her feet, put his hand to his heart, and pulled out what seemed to be a beam of light. When he let the end of it go, it formed into a solid, light-handled sword that shimmered, even in the shadow.

"For the Holy Knight, only a Light Sword will do," Orochi said.

Seth had watched Art, then decided to do the same on his own. He found a silver light inside himself, and when the light faded, he found a large, two handed sword decorated with an ornate wolf.

"A sword with a symbol of Romaly, for the Duke of his country. A symbol of friendship."

Tara reached into her aura and found a red hot light. It formed into a mighty axe with the blade in the shape of a crescent moon.

"The bravest Gladiator deserves the strongest axe."

Alicia did the same, but her aura was blue. It formed into a set of twin daggers that held the power of the earth in them, both shaped like a dragon's tooth.

"For my own, I bestow a set of Dragon Fangs."

Angelo reached into himself. He found a magnificent bow in the shape of two angel's wings.

"The Archangel's Bow is for only the gentlest of hearts."

Suzuri then approached the dragon. "I must ask," she said quietly, "Do I even have this power?"

"Why wouldn't you?" the Orochi asked. "You're a perfectly powerful little fallen angel, aren't you? Pull out your weapon."

Suzuri reached into her heart, and her aura was white. It took the form of a staff adorned with stars.

"For the princess of the Observatory, I find this Galaxy Staff to be the best way to show you what to do." Orochi said. "You must do your job."

Suzuri nodded. "I'm working on that, thanks."

"Well then, I must go back to my favorite cave. If you need me again, just sacrifice a virgin and call my name," the Orochi said, finally taking off.

When he was out of earshot, all Angelo could ask was, "What just happened here?"

"What ever it was," Alicia said, "It's done."

Art lifted Suzuri up into his arms. "I was so... devistated to see you like that," he said. "Like my worst nightmares had happened before me. Thank the heavens that Orochi turned out to be rather benevolent in the end."

Suzuri closed her eyes, immediately snoring.

"Some things never change," Tara said with a laugh. 


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27.

From outside the temple of Zipang, birds could be heard tweeting. Art came to reality when the sunlight from the windows hit his face, a bit confused about the previous night's events. The Light Sword that the Orochi Dragon saw fit to bestow upon him lay on top of his clothes, which were oddly enough, folded nice and neat at the end of the bed he and Suzuri were cuddled in. Next to it was Suzuri's Galaxy Staff. So at least a part of what he remembered came true. But the rest, he thought, I must have had the most surreal dream I've ever had. He was oddly refreshed, more so than he'd ever been when he had just a normal battle against an ultimate evil or sleeping in any haunted temple.

Suzuri was wrapped around him, breathing more deeply than he ever thought it was possible from the woman he'd been falling in love a bit more with every day he spent with her. She mumbled in her sleep, gripped him tighter, and gave him a great yawn.

"Well, well," Alicia said, walking over. "You look rested this morning." She held a stack of neatly folded clothes in her hands. "Look at her. Usually she's not really tired enough to get a good night's sleep, but after all that excersize, she looks like she's going to sleep for a year."

Art twitched. "So you mean it did happen?" He looked down at his chest and, after removing Suzuri's hand, found a whip mark. The shock hit him a bit hard. "I- I was beginning to think it was all just a dream," he said, running his finger along the straight line.

"You can't tell me you regret it now," Alicia said with a shrug. She put the clothes on the nightstand next to them. "I took the time to wash everyone's clothes. The two of you slept right through breakfast and now it's almost noon. Luckily, no one here really cares that we slept in. We didn't have to pay for another night, so it's a good thing we decided to do that here." She smiled, turning to go about the rest of her morning. "Stay in bed as long as you like. We're in no hurry. We need a day to rest."

Art was mortified. Even back at home, he'd never slept in past daybreak. His life back then was always controlled by the will of either the crown or the church, and now was the most freedom he'd ever had. He took in a deep breath and tried to slide out from under Suzuri.

That's when it hit him that the reasons why he needed to talk to the Orochi Dragon himself had gone unanswered last night. Orochi was there and Art could have asked to find out about the revived evils of the past, but he let himself get distracted by the fact that his beloved future queen had almost died at the hands of the high priestess. If everyone else was tired, too, he would take the day to investigate the town further. Examine their records and teachings.

Art pulled his clothes back on and bent down to gently kiss Suzuri on the forehead. He didn't want to remember her as the rough, defiant woman he'd seen the night before, or the submissive one who's acts of love were not out of love at all. He loved her gentility, perhaps the most of any of her features, and always wanted to remember her as the one person who ever lent him an ear when he needed it. "Rest, love," he whispered, "I'll be back to check on you."

When Art came out of the bedroom, he found Angelo and Seth laughing together at a table covered with food. He could only assume the nature of their conversation was baseless and crass, so he tried to not even look over there.

"Hey, Art," Seth called from the table. "Come eat, man. After such a nap, you must be famished." He tried to hide his obvious laugh, but Angelo let his laugh ring throughout the dining room.

"I'll pass," Art said, waving his hand dismissively. "I have work that needs done." He walked on towards what seemed to be the temple library and started going through all the books he could find, one by one.

Alicia came in from the kitchen, carrying a huge steaming pot. She put it on the table, then used one of her potholders to whack Seth on the back of the head. "Didn't I tell you to tone it down?"

Seth just looked back at her. "Oh, you wanna tell me to tone it down? You, of all people."

"Let's leave the night life to the night," Alicia said. "Now eat up!" She placed the potholders on the table and wandered back to the bedroom, where Suzuri was still snoring away. "Hey, big sister, you really going to snooze all day?" she asked.

Suzuri sat up, as she had been sleeping on her belly. The moment she noticed Art wasn't there next to her, she turned around to see Alicia was. "Queen of the Night," she said, "Leave my daytime alone."

"I wasn't intending on that," Alicia said, mildly annoyed. "Art is a bit distracted, like he's got something on his mind. No one like you but to go and see what's wrong." She sat down next to Suzuri. "You do look quite rested. Then again, it is lunch time."

"That took every bit of energy I had in me," Suzuri said quietly, She cricked her neck in both directions, stretched as high as she could, and looked over to see that her clothes were not only clean, but well mended. "We had that awful fight with Ei, met with the Orochi Dragon, and then you decided that we needed to 'lighten up' somehow," Suzuri got off her bed and began to dress herself. "You really did work me to my bones."

"And down to Art's," Alicia said with a wink. "No one else ever will. Fancy the daughter of the Orochi is able to tame one of Celestria's closest. It proves that we all have a bit of sin in us."

"You haven't broken me," Suzuri muttered. "No one breaks me. I gave in for Art's sake." She looked out the window. Zipang sure was pretty during the day. "I'm not the same as you."

"Oh, Princess, that sounds like a challenge," Alicia said, getting up off the bed. "Still, I wouldn't want Art to go off and forget where he is again. That sent you into a world of panic."

"Thanks for letting me know," Suzuri said, walking out the bedroom door.

Angelo thought to heckle her as she passed by, but Alicia gave him a very cold stare before he could even say anything about how much of a man pleaser she could be if only she let herself be.

Tara then came into the temple area where lunch was being served, sitting down to cuddle on Angelo. She served herself some food on a plate, and ate at her own pace, ignoring the discussion between the two perverts. "Bullfinch stew," she said aloud. "What a wonderful thing."

"Hey, baby," Angelo said, "How's your carpet burn?"

Tara stopped eating to lift her arms, showing that it was incredibly sore. Then she went right back to eating. While she acted like she didn't care much for what happened, it was still a blast nonetheless.

"Damn," Seth said, "You really go at it hard."

Suzuri passed the table, smelled the pot from the doorway out, then came right back for a bowl of it. She poured the bowl, picked up a pair of spoons, and then left out the way she was going. Then she let out a huge yawn, looking around for Art. She found him poking around in books of all kinds.

"I brought you some lunch, dear," Suzuri said from the door. "I heard you were really absorbed this morning, and I... I don't want another afternoon in Romaly."

The fluffy-haired prince turned around from the bookshelf he'd been studying since he walked in, came over and kissed her cheek. "Why, thank you, love," he whispered, "You seem in a good mood today."

"I'm concerned about you," Suzuri said, handing him a spoon. "Aside from being well rested, I'm also relatively level headed today, so let's keep it that way."

"I shall do what I can," Art said as took a bite of the stew. "I forgot that yesterday, while we were speaking with the Orochi Dragon, that we forgot to ask about the revived evils of the world. So I figured the answer must be here in all these books."

"Always thinking," Suzuri said, her voice teasing him gently. "Dearest, you're always keeping your nose to the grindstone. Never a free moment."

"Oh, posh," Art said, "This world is in danger, and I'm a Descendant of Loto. It is my duty." He took in a deep breath. "We have to go to the Realm of the Dragonlord and find out what we can to to put a stop to all of this madness."

"I understand," Suzuri said with a nod. "I really do. Say, maybe on the way, we should stop at Cannock."

Art shook his head. Together they had finished the bowl of stew, and he turned to go back to the books. "No, I'm afraid that's a horrible idea," he thought aloud. "I do not wish to see my homeland until this is finished."

"My prince, why will you not go and let your family know you have taken on this task?" Suzuri asked, putting the empty bowl on a table. She walked up behind him and grabbed around his waist. "You will be a hero to the world once again, will you not?"

Art struggled to find the words. "Love, my home was destroyed," he said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I cannot go back until I am ready to rebuild the majesty my family did years before my birth. I must find the answer to why Zipang is responsible for everything. I can't leave until I know."

She gripped around him tighter. "You shouldn't feel responsible for acts you did not commit," she said. "I don't want you to try to take on the world's troubles, because it's impossible to handle them all."

"Loto did it just fine," Art replied.

"You aren't Loto," Suzuri shouted, letting him go. "Don't you get that? This entire world has given up defending itself for 200 years and relying on a line of scapegoats!" She stomped out of the library angrily. "I fell in love with a kind hearted prince, not a Descendant of Loto."

"Ouch," Tara said from the dining table, having heard that last part. "I think we're getting to the bottom of some underlying issues here."

Angelo nodded. "The workout brings out conversation in everyone," he said thoughtfully. "They need to open up to not only themselves, but each other, if they're going to ever make it in the world. Especially with the stress of ruling a country." He broke a loaf of bread and split it with Tara. "Alicia might've seem merciless, but she did it for a reason. That's why I went along with it."

"And because you're into that kind of thing," Seth muttered.

"Yes, that was a perk," Angelo agreed.

Alicia watched with concern from her spot at the table. She knew not to interfere even if she had a few words to share.

"Suzuri," Art said, finally coming out of the library. "Suzuri, listen to me. No one else is going to make sure our unborn gets to live in a world of peace."

Suzuri was still turned away from him. "That might be the case, Art, but what if it takes until after our child is born? Will you still obsess and ignore your own just to keep it safe?" She turned cold. "So a revived Nightmare that someone else slew originally can take you away from us?"

"Suzuri," Art breathed out.

"You have to report it to someone else in your family, battle is not your future," Suzuri said, on the verge of tears. "Just because you are related to Loto does not mean you have to live up to what he did."

After a few minutes, Art nodded. "Fine, I will tell my cousins of this," he said loudly. "I will make a point to travel to Lorasia as soon as we have a way to get there. Then we'll go to Cannock together."

The four at the table looked at each other.

"I suppose the plan has changed," Seth said. "You certainly do have an effect on people, don't you?"

Alicia grinned. "I always try to leave a lasting impression." 


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I used another Kate Covington song. Sorry! Don't sue me, Kate, I love your stuff!

Part 28.

While it had been decided to rest for the day, Art and Suzuri were compelled to keep reading all the books in the Zipang library, even though they had come to the decision to report the ongoings of the world to another family that happened to be Descendants of Loto. The afternoon had passed, slowly giving way to nighttime, which is when Alicia started getting antsy all of a sudden. Seth stayed with her to keep her from trying to kidnap the other members of their party, as he always had done, while Tara and Angelo had a great day amusing themselves in the nearby woods hunting for slimes. But the day had not ended until Art came out of the library, tired from all the information absorbtion he'd spent all day doing.

A scream suddenly sounded through the entire village of Zipang, causing the heroes to assemble on the stairs of the great temple.

"It sounded like a girl," Suzuri said. "A younger one."

"Poor kid," Alicia said. "Okay then, we'll split up here."

After searching the entire village, Tara found a little girl scared out of her wits behind one of the barns. She came over to the little girl, curious. "Were you the one who screamed?"

"I-I-I-I... I saw a ghostie!" the girl wailed, not wanting to uncover her eyes. "Big and mean and wearing armor!"

Tara put her arm around the girl. "Now, now, let's take you home."

That's when the ghost faded into vision again. "Celestria herself could not have blessed me so well," it said. "For where there is good and evil, there must be balance."

Angelo came running once he saw the ghost speaking to Tara, leaping over fences along the way. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" he asked, tripping over a sleeping pig that he didn't want to wake up.

"This ghost frightened this little girl," Tara said.

"I did not mean to," the ghost said, smiling. "I was searching for the one who's been activating my emblem. When I felt that power here in Zipang, I decided to come back for a look."

"Activating...?" Tara asked. "Wait, are you... Erdrick?"

"I am," the ghost said, smiling. His armor was exactly as it had been drawn in Taro's books. "And you, you must be one of mine."

"What do you mean by that?" Tara asked. "Angelo, carry the girl home, please."

Angelo gave a nod and took the scared little girl slowly, then made his way to the other side of town.

The ghost of Erdrick pointed at his helmet, which showed the exact emblem that had been popping up to save Tara from time to time. "In the hands of one of my own, it will always deflect the attack of a dragon," Erdrick explained.

Tara gasped. He was right. Every time that thing came up, it was because a dragon was lunging right for her. "How does that work?"

"My beloved Gwendolyn was a very gifted magic user, and when the Dragonlord rampaged our land and kidnapped her, she decided she needed to protect all of the children of Tantagel's royal family," Erdrick said, waving his hands.

"But then, wouldn't it have protected Suzuri and Art?" Tara asked, hearing footsteps drawing closer from the other side of the barn. "They have the blood of the Descendant of Loto, not me. I'm just an ordinary-"

"Ordinary?" Erdrick asked. "No, no. Twins were born to the King of Tantagel during the time the Dragonlord was about, both with silver hair. His beloved Gwendolyn had been spirited away by the Dragonlord. When I saved her and brought her home to the castle, she decided to combine the power of my crest with her love magic, creating a barrier that no dragon could ever shatter. When it seemed like evil would rise yet again, Gwendolyn sent you two together in a traveler's gate, not knowing where you'd be going."

Tara gasped. "So... I'm really... the... Princess of Tantagel?"

"A long story short, yes. The very first country that was ever formed in our world by modern man was Tantagel." Erdrick said with a smile. "Please, dear one, you are the balancer between the light and the dark. Keep that in mind. I must go, though, I'm on borrowed time as it is." And he vanished, just as quickly as he had appeared.

Tara blinked a few times, not really sure if she was imagining that or if it was real. A few minutes later, Suzuri had found her standing there, leaning against the barn.

"Tara," she said, "There you are!"

Tara turned to see Suzuri. "Angelo took the little girl who screamed home. I... I think I'm really getting tired. I could have sworn I just saw a ghost out here." She looked up to the sky, staring at the full moon. "It's getting dark. We really should prepare for leaving tomorrow. We can't wait too much longer here. The spirits don't rest well here."

Together, Suzuri and Tara walked up to the stairs of the temple to find that the rest of the group were waiting there for them.

It took Tara several minutes of watching the group interact, but she thought she figured something out. When she talked just to Suzuri, things were relatively well mannered and at times, even formal. When she talked to just Alicia, it would get naughty extremely quickly. Rolling the events of the night previous in her mind, Tara could have sworn it was their alignments sparking when near each other. Suzuri was rebellious by nature, but when forced into a corner, even when she couldn't escape, is when she fought the hardest. Alicia, on the other hand, had been devious since they met, though it was clear she loved power. How she revelled in the powers of controlling others. When put together in the same mix, Alicia would dominate and Suzuri would fight against it automatically.

"It's the fact that they're light and dark, respectively," Tara reasoned to herself, having written all her notes down. "One is an angel, or at least used to be; and the other at least has demonic blood running through her veins. They might be perfect fits, but they clash."

Evening gave way to night, and while Art and Suzuri had fallen asleep in the library amongst all the books, Tara stayed up, taking down all the notes she could think of. Then she laughed at herself, when she realized how much like her big brother she'd become without him there.

"Even Art and Seth fit into this," Tara said, adding that to her notes. "Art's as pure as they come, even from a land that has established itself as a holy capital for its connection to Loto. A peaceful place that's never known any troubles. It's obvious that he tried to avoid the engagement of sin, and he still fights it every time its brought up. That same fighting stubborness that Suzuri has." She mulled it over in her mind a few times. "And Seth embraces Alicia's darkness, while still encouraging her to become herself. He's from the land of sin, gangs and gamblers. He enjoyed the display of sin, even while both Art and Suzuri fought against it in their own ways."

Erdrick's voice echoed in her mind again. "You are the one of balance."

"Angelo and I, we're both in the middle," Tara said. "We're both the balance. He keeps the peace between the guys. And I keep Alicia and Suzuri from letting their alignment get in the way." She stood up, feeling triumphant for figuring that out on her own. "Ha, ha, my big brother would be proud of me for this."

"Hey, baby," Angelo said behind her. "You've been working yourself crazy there. Mind sharing your discovery with lil' Angelo?"

Tara nodded. "Yes, but you can't tell the others. It might not go over well." She showed him her notebook. "The ghost I saw outside told me something that I thought was crazy at first, but then I had to sit and think it out."

"It doesn't bring us any closer to our answer about why the evils were revived, but it is an interesting thing to have noticed," Angelo said, ruffling her hair. "Come now, let's get some rest."

Far, far away from Zipang...

"Y'know," Ciresso said, looking to the sky. "I was thinking of writing a new song about my love life. To the couple that completely wiped me out of existence on our world. To her."

"Oh," Celestria said sadly. "Guardian, you must not let that bother you as much as you do. You now have the most important job for all of the angels, and she is just as important as any other human on our world."

"I realize that," Ciresso said, picking up his things. "I have to sit on the northern wall of Heaven to keep watch over everyone. Oh, by the way, I gave her the Starlight, and Hootingham crashed it the same afternoon."

"How unfortunate," Celestria replied. "And if you do write that song of yours, send it on the wind. You know that Suzuri will hear it. I'm sure she does miss you."

Ciresso hopped off of Celestria's podium and headed out of the Realm of the Allmighty. He found himself at the very northern point of Heaven rather quickly, sitting atop the gigantic wall which had no bottom.

He sat there, finally alone. Finally able to say exactly what was on his mind. He tapped his feet for a few seconds, and then he started to sing.

"I belong here with you Though the earth cries inside me I will fly High into the storm Far from the light,  
>I will be strong.<br>Because they need you.  
>Because I love you.<br>You close your eyes now I will be gone,  
>But my love for you will go on."<p>

He seemed pleased with the words, used his hands to call forth a strange kind of magic, and sent the song down from the high wall to the Earth below. "Sorry I can't tell you in person anymore. I'm just a watcher now. The world will tell you that I've died, because I'm forbidden to go back. Down there, I have died. The one guardian we've got left up here since... then. It's a big job. Someone's gotta do it, and now that I'm not keeping you in check, it's fallen to me. You have to be strong, Princess. Apus Major, Aquila, Gimji, Jutont, we all... we all love you. We all love you, Suzuri." 


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29.

The next day brought about the usual morning activities. Breakfast, dressing, stretching, and yawning. Art was ready to leave Zipang now, and by the maps he found in the library, there was another port, Gippone, very close by. After having a day free of travel, the group was well rested and contented in leaving Zipang.

They left before the sun got too high, taking to the rice paddy filled wilderness. It wasn't very long before they reached a fork in the road and they examined the map for answers.

"I'm convinced the maps you found there are extremely out of date," Alicia said, managing to stay on the frontlines with Art and Tara very easily with her new dual daggers made of dragon fangs. "They were behind in technology and extremely xenophobic once Ei was dead."

Art didn't really want to listen to anything Alicia had to say anymore, considering what she'd been doing to the party at night times. He ignored her comment, looking back to see that Suzuri was following along in the back row along with Seth and Angelo. "Love," he said gently. "Are you keeping up all right?"

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said, her voice quiet. "Just really lost in thought." Suzuri's eyes looked off of the path, watching the bushes and trees, as they continued along.

"She wants some lovin'," Angelo said, patting her on the back. "That's gotta be it."

Seth snickered loudly.

Suzuri sighed. "I wish you two would stop acting like you hit puberty again," she grumbled. "Sex isn't that special. Get over yourselves, please."

Art thought, I only wish I had the courage to say something so daring in front of this group. He led them along until a stranger stood in the middle of the road.

"Is Suzuri Heinze among this group?" the stranger asked, his vibrant red hair peeking out from a golden circlet. This man was most definately a powerful mage, just by his appearance.

"Who asks?" Art rose his voice. "I am the Prince of Cannock, this group is under my watch."

"And mine," Seth added. "I am the Duke of Romaly."

The stranger took a few steps closer. "That is not what I asked," he said. "I need to know if Suzuri Heinze is with you."

Suzuri pushed everyone out of the way. "I am Suzuri."

"Princess," the stranger said with a bow, "I have urgent news for you." He pulled a pair of sunglasses off to reveal a pair of bright red eyes, which really clashed with his extremely dark skin. "I'm sure you realize who I am now."

"Gimji?" Suzuri gasped. "I thought you were still teaching at Swinedimples. What are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Like I said, I recieved word from the Knights of Greygnarl," Gimji said, his words starting to feel heavy on Suzuri's chest all of a sudden. "My brother was found dead at the base of Upover's mountain."

Chills ran down Suzuri's spine. Tara shook her head in disbelief. Even Alicia felt a shock in her somewhere.

"That... that's impossible," Suzuri said. "Ciresso was a valiant fighter. You were with us during the war against Cyrus, Gimji, you know for a fact that some stupid dinky monster couldn't get the best of the bravest of Greygnarl's Knights!"

"It wasn't just some dinky monster, big sister," Gimji said slowly. "The claws of the great black dragon, Barbatos ripped him to shreds. If I had to guess, the moment he found out that Hootingham crashed the Starflight to help you on your quest, he went ballistic and sought him out."

Suzuri felt her body shake. She made her decision, and now, she was going to have to live with it. All her life, she knew who she was and what she was going to do, and for the first time, she felt like a lost traveler without a compass. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "I may not have wanted to have him as my constant companion anymore, but I... I did love him. Not in the romantic sense after a few centuries, but..."

"I know, big sis," Gimji said. "I came here because there's a Traveler's Gate between this island and the Snowberia Continent. It was the easiest way to find Zipang."

"A traveler's gate?" Tara asked.

"Yes, an old method of traveling long distances," Art explained. "Portals through space-time, much like a teleport spell, but of limitless mana and only connecting with other traveler's gates. They are commonplace in Alefgard and Aliahan's continents, but spread throughout the world in various spots."

"Hey, the prince is well educated," Gimji said. "That's no surprise, coming from the fact that you chose him over Cires in the end." He shrugged. "You always did like the smart, prim, proper, and pure of heart types. Makes me wonder what you were doing with my brother."

Suzuri grunted. "Let's not talk about the status of my love life," she rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you for coming all this way."

"Piece of cake," Gimji said, hugging around his big sister. "Come see me anytime. You're always welcome at Swinedimples."

"I'm always going to avoid it, too," she said, raising a hand to the air. A lightning bolt went straight up. Suddenly, a bird fell out of the sky and crashed landed with a splat on the gravel covered road.

"Hey, don't take it out on nature," Gimji said, turning to leave. "It's not nature's fault. The living die, it's a part of life. As an old legend says, 'Every man dies. Not every man really lives', and my brother, well, he lived." He soon went through the thicket of foliage after giving a wave.

"That's what you were looking all upset about," Alicia said. "You can feel those things, can't you?"

Suzuri hung her head in shame. "I can."

Art wasn't really sure of what to say, so he just reached over to hug her. He wished he could convey something perfectly worded just to try to assist her mourning, but no real words came forth. "Suzuri," he said, "You're not good at things like this, so I'm going to have to say it myself, Love. You're always hiding back from us, especially me. You don't express yourself often enough."

And the entire group was unanimous in the observation.

"You think that we don't care enough to hear about what's going on in your heart and mind, but we do," Art continued. "You're shaking like you're afraid, like you're angry at the entire world. How are we supposed to know what's going on in that thick head of yours if you don't tell us anything? Going on your typical body language, you're either always happy-go-lucky, or you're always pissed off at the entire world." He gripped around her tightly. "So, don't hold back on my account. Or any of ours. Don't hold back."

Suzuri yanked away from him, using her hands to shoot fireballs at everything around her. Seth used his ice magic to deflect the ones that were aimed at trees and creatures. The few he didn't block were only headed into the sky to fizzle out anyway.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Seth said cautiously. "But if you want to play catch, then by all means, play ball."

"No," Suzuri said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out the map that started this entire fiasco and stared at it. "This... this... was this worth it?" she screamed, shaking it in front of everyone's faces. "Was it?"

"Suzuri, you couldn't have known," Tara said, her voice more stern than usual. "Really. This happens when you're at war."

"I wouldn't be in this war if it wasn't for this damn map!" she threw it on the ground and held her arms like she was going to burn it with her magic, when Angelo grabbed her hands.

"Excuse me, Princess of the Observatory," Angelo said, finally annoyed. "I must confide in you that you're acting very unlike yourself and your sworn duty. If the teachings of Celestria are indeed correct, which I'm starting to believe they aren't when watching you go on a rampage like this, angels exist for the protection of humanity." He pulled her to face him. "You aren't an angel anymore. Sure you might have a few of their powers, but you carrying a baby proves that you're just as mortal as the rest of us. Ciresso said he had another job lined up the day he let you have the Starflight Express. Put two and two together. He's been watching over you since you decided to leave Heaven, and the moment he's 'replaced' because he did use that word a few times, as I recall, he had another assignment. His flesh body dies, and lo and behold, Ciresso is probably doing that job for Celestria right now." Angelo let Suzuri's hand go. "Princess of the Observatory, huh? She seems like a spoiled little girl to me. You thought you could have your cake and eat it, too? Come now, life isn't that easy."

"Angelo," Art said quietly. "I think that's enough."

"You're not the only one who's lost someone they love," Alicia said. "Don't think you're the only one who feels loss in this world, because it's not true."

Suzuri shrugged, starting to walk forward on the path. "We've got places to be," she said, wiping her face of her tears. "I'll... I'll get over it. I originally thought that Barbatos had taken Ciresso from me when Upover was attacked... That dragon is a flying corpse. I vowed to kill it then, and I sure as hell vow to kill it now."

Art walked slowly behind her, even though this wasn't good for a battle formation, making sure she didn't try to just throw herself in another direction. As unstable as she was, it was hard to keep her under wraps anyway. He hoped that the port of Gippone wasn't too much further. She really did need time to mourn. 


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30.

The news hit Suzuri harder than anyone else, which was to be expected, since they had spent so long together. Art kept his eyes on Suzuri as they came closer to a clearing that housed Gippone, the sister town to Zipang. It was about midafternoon when they came to the town gate.

"I'd rather not," Suzuri said quietly. "I'm not in a mood to be in a place where there are innocent bystanders." She closed her eyes as she spoke, leaning against the outer wall of the town.

"Now, now," Art said, trying to be as gentle as he could. "You aren't going to take your anger out on anyone. That's not a respectful way to mourn anyone."

Suzuri cut him a glare. "It may not be, but I'm not really sure what to do with these pent up feelings," she said. She hadn't opened her eyes. If she'd had known about her choice, she wouldn't have made it. That's life, she thought, if all would have known ahead of time.

"Well," Seth said, crossing his arms very disapprovingly. "Art, pick 'er up and carry her. She's not going to listen to any reason right now. Just take her to the inn, we'll go and see about finding a spare boat that isn't going to capsize when one little storm hits."

"Agreed," Alicia said, remembering the fiasco of traveling between Aliahan and Romaly very well.

Art realized the observation was a very good one, so he picked Suzuri up off her feet and carried her into town, even though she didn't want to go along with the idea. Every townsperson she saw, she had the urge to set ablaze, but that was fine. She knew that this rampaging side of her would pass, after all. It was just going to take time, which was something the group didn't have much of.

Seth and Alicia walked around, looking for boats or docks or something, but they only found little shrines with what looked like swirly blue and white portals in them. Tara and Angelo went to the shops to buy more herbs and antidotes, as they hadn't had many since their supplies were lost before hitting Romaly.

Art carried Suzuri to the inn and rented a small room for the two of them, sat down with her, and held her attention. "You don't want everyone else to see you break down, right? Well, it's just us."

Suzuri snuggled on him a little, but it didn't feel the same. She tried to ignore that emptiness that had been bothering her since she recieved the news of Ciresso's death at the hands of Barbatos. It just seemed to invade every piece of her being. She sniffled a bit.

"You need a chance to properly mourn before we can eve think of moving forward," Art said. "I know what its like to lose someone who I felt I was in perfect harmony with. It's devistating. And it teaches us to lean on the ones we have close to us instead of always leaning on that one person. From my experience, it's always the ones we're the closest to that the fates decide to take from us," He hugged around her shoulders. "You have to accept reality, love. There is no avoiding this."

Suzuri nodded. "I realize I have to accept it, and I have accepted it. I just feel empty."

"Even though you have the love of everyone else around you?" Art asked. "Now how unfair is that, to say my love for you holds no value."

"That isn't true," she replied. "Don't think it is. Think of it this way. Your love is a heart-shaped peg. The hole Cires left in my heart? It's a star shaped hole. Sure, you can try to fit in that hole, but it'll never be exactly the same. What's worse is, your love fills another part of my heart entirely, and trying to replace his love with yours is... it's wrong."

"Then allow my love to fill all of your heart," Art whispered in her ear, sending her into tears. "My mother used to sing to me when I was but a lad. A silly song, but never more true." He nuzzled his cheek in her hair before he sang.

"You are my sunshine,  
>my only sunshine.<br>You make me happy,  
>when skies are gray.<br>You'll never know dear,  
>how much I love you.<br>So please don't take my sunshine away."

Suzuri giggled just a bit through her tears. "What a silly song."

"Intended for children, of course," Art said. "Love, the truth is, you are indeed what makes my life better. Is it not selfish to take away your light from me, just because of your sadness? I was under the impression that love is endurance for those we care about."

Suzuri nodded. "You're more than right, my prince. Forgive my moments of outburst." She pulled his face to hers to kiss him.

Art smiled. "There is nothing to forgive."

Suddenly the door burst open and Angelo was standing there with his hands on his hips. "You guys rented the smallest room in the entire place? You can't have a good orgy in such a small place."

Alicia stuck her head in. "No, it's entirely possible," she said, looking around. "So thanks for being nice to everyone else."

"Leave us be," Art said sternly.

"Umm, no," Tara said, pushing Angelo out of the way and walking right in. "We wanna know how our sister is doing."

"Better," Suzuri replied. "That's... that's all I can do right now."

"Not ready to kill random passerby?" Seth's voice asked from the hallway. He wasn't even going to try to fit in that little room with everyone else until Alicia yanked him in there.

"No," Suzuri said. "Art said something that really put it in perspective for me."

"Ah," Alicia said, pushing Art clear off the bed and sitting right where he was.

"Ow," Art muttered from the floor, having landed on his head. "Totally ignore me. Thank you so much."

Alicia continued, "He's a knowledgable young man, aren't you, Princey? Now, what was it I wanted to say to you? Oh yes, now, we went to go look for boats, but this town doesn't have a single boat."

Tara said, sitting on the end of the bed, "And their equipment shops don't have a single axe."

"Tara," Angelo whispered in her ear. "I think you've completely missed the point."

Tara stared at him. "Shmoo?"

Alicia shook her head and continued, yet again. "Turns out that this place is a port of sorts, but it's a port full of Traveler's Gates. What's worse is none of them are labeled."

"One could very well lead us where we want to go, and another could send us straight into a place we're not prepared for," Seth added carefully, trying to find a place to comfortably sit. "Another thing is, these seem to only be one-way, so there's no way of knowing if those people ever came back here."

"And they built a town around this concept?" Art asked, confused.

"They built a town because there are some people who have not been able to decide for almost their entire lives if they wanted to dive into a place so unfamiliar and take the risk of never making it back," Angelo said. "It's a big decision."

"We'll think about it overnight," Art said. "Go rent yourselves your own rooms. Right now-" he started to gently nibble on Suzuri's ear "-my love and I need some time alone."

Suzuri melted in his arms as he kept playing with her ear. "You're gifted with your lips," she whispered, ignoring the fact that everyone else was still there. "You really shouldn't... oooh..."

Alicia smiled. "Let me help! Let me help! I want in this."

Art almost growled. "Go away for now, we'll talk later."

"Princey's getting territorial," Angelo said. "Let's clear out." He and Tara went downstairs to rent a room for themselves, while Alicia stood there, looking like she wanted to rip Art's head clear off.

"You will not tell me to 'go away'," she grumbled. "Suzuri and I have a deal, you know."

"Then kindly excuse yourself," Art said, trying to be nicer. "Because I don't care. Suzuri needs tender loving care. You are incapable of that."

Seth grabbed Alicia by her dress, slowly dragging her out of the room. "Later you can have your way," Seth said, "Right now, though, the prince is right." 


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31.

The next morning, once everyone was dressed and ready to go again, Alicia and Seth led the rest of the party to the shrines full of Traveler's Gates. The sun hadn't even come up yet.

"We have to make a decision," Art said to everyone. "And we have to hope that we're right."

"No matter what, we have to move on," Suzuri said, reminding everyone of what they all ready knew. "We can't stay stagnant for too long."

"The truth is," Alicia said, "Pretty much anywhere is better than here." She shrugged. "It's not like we can't fight our way out of a paper bag, y'know. We're highly capable of kicking any monster out there to hell and back."

"No matter what, it's a leap of faith," Angelo added. "And what really matters is that you have faith, Art. It's up to you."

Art looked over. "What do you mean?"

"It's your call, man," Angelo said again. "You are our leader, like I said before. We can't do none of what we're doing without you. That makes you our leader."

"Yeah, Prince, he's got a point," Seth said with a nod. "You might be a beacon of purity or whatever, but you're still the leader of this group of misfits." He gave a thumbs up.

Tara then jumped in. "Hey, I haven't said anything ye-"

"Then I just have to walk into one and hope for the best." Art opened the door to one of the shrines and walked in, Suzuri close behind. "No matter what, love, we're together. Right?"

Suzuri smiled. "Always and forever, Art."

"That's all I need," Art said, stepping onto the pedestal that held one of the portals. "That's all I'll ever need." He placed his left foot onto one of the portals, and was swirled into it until he vanished.

"Guess he made his choice," Tara said.

"Stepping into that pretty much means you've decided to put your past behind you," Alicia said to Suzuri. "If you're going to keep making a fuss over Ciresso, you should stay here and follow when you're really ready to move forward." She pointed at it. "Art is too great a person to put into some sort of weird love-limbo, okay? If you go up there, you're putting everything else back here."

Suzuri nodded. "I know..." she stepped up to it, trying to gather her resolve. "I have to be there for Art! Now, there is nothing else." Then she no longer hesitated before walking into the Traveler's gate, vanishing the same way Art had before her.

"That's that, then!" Alicia said, running up to it. "Look out, new land!" She walked into it, smiling. "No land will save them from me..." She faded away with the portal.

Tara lept up to the pedestal. "Shmoooo!" she said loudly, walking in.

Angelo burst out laughing. "And this is where we part ways."

Seth cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Nah, I'm kidding," Angelo said, walking up to the portal. "Let's just get out of here. There's only room to move forward."

"I hear that," Seth said, walking onto the portal. "I can't let this go now."

Angelo stepped on it, too. "Man, I didn't think this would be so big when I signed up for it."

The group came to in a vast field covered in a long bladed grass. The land itself smelled sweet, the winds peaceful. It was like a piece of heaven on earth.

Art immediately brightened up when he realized exactly where they were. "Hey," he said. "We've landed in Alefgard! In fact, we're about three day's hike away from Moonbrooke." He bent down to check on Suzuri, who landed on the ground on her back. "Love, we're close. So close."

Suzuri sat up. "Really?"

"Yes," Art said with a nod. "I am sure of exactly where we are."

Alicia stood up and eyed her surroundings. "This place is quite... pure, isn't it?"

Angelo nodded. "It is. I feel the warmth of this land. It certainly is blessed by Celestria."

"At least now Art's mannerisms make a bit more sense, don't they?" Seth asked, grinning. "The epitome of purity brought up in a land of peace and harmony."

"Am I being teased?" Art asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Come now, everyone, I must insist we press on." He helped Suzuri to her feet, and then said, "Three days westward to Moonbrooke. They're rebuilding right now after Hargon set the place ablaze four years ago. But my cousin, Nina lives there."

They set down the countryside again, fighting monsters along the way. By the time they reached the Moonbrooke River, they were once again exhausted. The night fell there and the group set up camp.

Suzuri sat with her feet in the river, trying to do what she could to keep them from swelling too much. Art cuddled with her on the riverbank, both of them lost in their own world together.

Tara and Angelo sat next to the fire that Suzuri started with her magic, both of them discussing random things from fighting styles and different places they'd been over the course of their lives.

Seth and Alicia were going to cook for everyone, so they went hunting out in the woods nearby. After slaying a few bullfinches and mixing the meat with some herbs in a pot, a stew was brewing.

"Hey, lovebirds," Alicia called to Suzuri and Art. "I have a huge question for you both." She walked out there to the riverbank. "So, when you find someone else to battle against this evil, what are you both going to do?"

Art said, "I... I want to keep her at home. She carries an unborn."

"So what are we all going to do?" she pondered aloud. "We've followed you all the way here, Art."

"You will be welcome in my home," Art said confidently. "You and everyone else who has traversed this world with me. As long as you want to stay."

Alicia shook her head. "I don't think you understand, Prince. I really don't think you have any idea what I'm asking." She went back to her pot to stir it. "All right, everyone, it's time to chow down."

Supper was served for everyone, and they all sat around the fire, talking together as the sky revealed shining stars overhead. Things were more peaceful between the group than they'd ever been since it started. The land itself must have lent some aid to that effort. 


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32.

The days started to meld together after a while. Hike, battle, rest, eat stew, hike, battle, rest, eat stew. Things didn't change until Art spotted a half-rebuilt castle in the distance.

"Finally," Art said, "Moonbrooke is ahead."

"We've been looking forward to going to a mostly destroyed castle?" Tara asked. "For some reason, this dampens my enthusiasm."

Suzuri giggled a bit. "Anywhere with a bed is fine," she said. "Even if it's missing half a roof. Not like we haven't slept out in the rain before."

Alicia rolled her eyes at that. "And wake up all covered in dew."

"That, too," Suzuri added.

Art led the group to press on, and soon they all could see the castle. People were working on it with hammers and ropes were holding gigantic bricks to lift them up to the top. Some of the workers were trained monsters, too. Stonemen carried the biggest loads, while mischevious moles dug under the ground to help create a better foundation.

As they entered the town outside it, people flocked to see the Prince of Cannock in all of his adventurer's glory.

"Prince Art!" several of the villagers ran up to him, instantly causing Suzuri to step back away from him and hide behind her sisters.

"What brings the prince of our closest ally back to our humble township?" one asked.

"Will you be here to propose to our princess today?" another asked, even more excited.

"Oh, it's not fair how princesses can marry the cutest guys in all of the world!" a girl cried from the back.

Suzuri felt her morale sink.

"Hey," Alicia said gently, "You know your prince would never betray you like that. And if he did, I'd castrate him and give you the clippings."

Art glared back at her, motioning for her to be quiet. "Ah, citizens of Moonbrooke, I come to visit with my cousin," he said, trying to get them to stop gasming over him even being there.

"I thought I heard your voice," a woman said from down the path. "Prince Art, cousin, you were missing from the Dragon Warrior festival in Stornway. We all missed you."

Art turned to bow gracefully before her. "Nina," he said, "I had matters that needed attending to, and now I come seeking your help."

"Anything for the heir of our closest ally," Nina said, also bowing in a very royal way. "Were you hanging out with commoners again, cousin? Your father won't appreciate to hear that."

Art said, "Celestria's servants come in all shapes and sizes."

"Only you believe that," Nina laughed at him. "Well, well," she said, looking at Suzuri. "This was the one you ran off to save. I had no clue that chubby brunettes were your style."

"Stop that, Nina," Art said, snapping into his royal tone. "I will not tolerate such language about my party members. We have fought all the way back here through all sorts of troubles, like four years ago, and now things are getting worse. The Descendants of Loto are called upon to rise again."

Nina started to walk around Alicia, who had been standing in front of Suzuri very protectively. "Let me see the short one," she demanded. "I want to know why Art went out of his way to save such an ugly common girl."

Alicia sneered at Nina, having no respect at all for pompous, arrogant royalty. "It's no wonder you needed to escape, Art," she said. "Insult my sister again. Go ahead. I dare you."

"Calm down," Seth said. "Princess Nina, I am Duke Seth of Romaly. I have allied with Prince Art in seeking help to defeat the terror which plagues the world."

Nina laughed even louder. "I may be a Descendant of Loto, but I have no need to help you defeat any evil. My land is not threatened."

Art turned around. "All right then," he said, "You don't have to. Everyone, let's go."

"But I will, Art, if you take me as your bride," Nina called out to him. "And you give up your silly ways of associating with the common blood."

Art then laughed at her. "Nina, I never loved you. I never will. I have no need to be a puppet to the church any longer. You fall for their lies? That's fine. Good luck finding a mate who's worthy of you, your highness. I'm sure our other cousin would love the idea." He put his arm around Suzuri's shoulders and said, "We'll sleep out in the field. I'm so disgusted I can't stomach to even utter the name of this town, much less stay in it any longer."

"You've changed so much," Tara thought aloud. "You used to adhere to your teachings."

"We sinners sure do rub off on ya, don't we?" Alicia asked.

Art smiled, turning to look at her. "Okay, so maybe your way isn't too bad."

"I told you." Alicia said.

The group left town at Art's urging, and decided to huff it a few more hours before settling on a place to camp. The lay of the land was easy to each Cannock from here. Just a few days straight north, over the river and past the mountain range.

"I can't believe Nina would even say things like that," Alicia said, once everyone was settled around the campire. "She's a prat."

Seth said, "But you realize that is how most royalty are, and especially in a land where they're told by the church that the royal people are 'chosen' or whatnot."

Art let Suzuri use his leg as a pillow as he sat up to watch around to make sure Nina didn't send anyone after them for some reason. He knew she was vengeful and arrogant to the point of not ever wanting to hear the word 'no', and for the first time in his life, it scared him out of his wits. "If only every week could be a Dragon Warrior festival," he said. "Then I could just say away permanently from this place. Sure, it's a nice place and it looks beautiful. But the people who live here are missing something."

"Some humility," Angelo said. "But that's just the start."

"Yes," Tara said. "So! I think we all need to do something to celebrate the greatest Prince in the whole world!"

Art shook his head. "Do what now?"

"Because you told that princess off," Tara said. "You deserve your own festival!"

"Eh," Art breathed out. "I've always wanted to tell her to shove off. I just never was allowed to. Now that I know the truth behind the Descendants of Loto, I don't really care about keeping up the appearances."

Seth thought about it for a second, "The pressure's on when we get to Cannock, though. The way your cousin is, I wonder what your parents are like."

"No," Art said, "Because Cannock was on... fire..."

Suzuri looked up at him from his lap. "You keep saying that, but I haven't smelled ashes or seen smoke since we arrived here in Alefgard. Perhaps you saw an illusion? Or a nightmare?"

Art looked up into the cloudless, clear sky. There was a part of him that wished Cannock was still standing, that way he would have a place to take Suzuri home to. There was another part of him that dreaded hearing his parents tell him the promises they made to the church, and having to defy them. He knew he wasn't going to sleep at all. 


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33.

The sun came up quickly, and Art had just managed to fall asleep at the time it did. He slept with a hand over Suzuri's belly protectively, breathing in time with hers.

Angelo was the first to rouse, being extremely close to Tara. He thought of nudjing her for some early morning nookie, but he decided against it when he gave a great yawn and realized he was still half dead. He didn't sit up, though, he was fond of laying in the grass nowadays and prefered it to sleeping in a bed. He gently rolled over to his other side, staring into the silver hair on Tara's head. It shimmered in the morning light. Until her hair opened its eyes.

Angelo blinked, still half asleep. "Baby, you really do have eyes in the back of your head. I had best not ever cheat on you..." As soon as he realized exactly what it was he said, he screamed, waking everyone up.

"What? What is it?" Art shot up directly, reaching for the sword on his belt. He drew it out, scanning the land around the group. "I knew Nina was going to play a dirty trick!"

"Damn, we're under attack?" Alicia sprung up, daggers ready. "It's too early for this."

Angelo stood there twitching. "It's... It's..."

Tara sat up, looking around. "Did you wet yourself in your sleep again, Angelo? You scared us all up for nothin'."

"Baby," he said to Tara. "Your hair just WINKED at me!"

Slowly a blob of silver climbed off of Tara's hair and landed on her shoulders. "Well excuse me for wanting to say hi," the blob said kindly. "We slimes do that by winking, you doofus."

"Goopy," Tara said gently. "You scared Angelo."

"It's a metababble!" Seth said. "A venerable source of battle experience."

Tara pulled Goopy into her arms. "This is my pet," she said defensively. "You won't be killing it any time soon."

"Except maybe by screaming like a pansy," Goopy said, looking away. "Anyway, Tara, I have news for you."

"How so?" Tara asked.

"Slime mail," he said. "Taro back in Romaly recieved a letter from the King of Cannock."

Art was a bit shocked by that. "What?"

"The King heard that the Prince was sighted in Romaly via the word of travelers, and he demands that the Prince head straight home," Goopy continued.

"That's no surprise," Art said with a shrug. "Not that I have a choice in the matter." He put his sword back in its sheath and picked up his item bag. "Past the river, we'll be in Cannock. Then past the Great Mountains, we'll find the castle. It's about a day's hike, and if we don't get sidetracked, we'll make it there by nightfall."

Goopy climbed back under Tara's slime helm where he usually was and fell back to sleep.

"Art," Suzuri said, "You sound so apprehensive."

"Love," he replied, not even looking back at her. "You know what its like to know you're going to have to tell your parents you disobeyed them?"

"Somewhat," she said.

"This is like that, only I know that if I go in there and tell the truth, I could very well be sentancing you to death," Art explained. His body trembled with fear that the couldn't even attempt to explain. "I have to trust my parents not to react in the way that I fear they will. I know of the promises they have made for me to live up to, and you would be proof that I am not the pure heir that was promised when I was born."

"You shouldn't have to live a life you don't want," Alicia said. "If they don't like it, you just go home with Suzuri and forget you're a prince."

"The most free time in my life," Art said, "Has been this journey across the world with you guys. You're the only real friends I've ever had." He smiled, starting to walk on. "I thank you."

The group followed Art north, crossing the bridge that divided Cannock from Moonbrooke. The lands next to the Great Mountains were peaceful. Hardly a monster roamed there, and when one was found, it took no less than a single hit from any weapon to take them out. They walked around the base of the mountains, taking in their majesty as they passed. When the sun had made its final stop in the sky before setting, Cannock Castle had come into view.

Art couldn't believe his eyes. He thought it was destroyed, at least, he remembered seeing it aflame. What was wrong with his memory lately? He shook his head several times, trying to get negative thoughts from his mind.

"Art," Suzuri said behind him. "All you can do is say your own peace. I will accept what happens, no matter what."

Art looked back at her. "I won't," he muttered, trudging up to the town gate. He rose his hand to knock on it.

Voices sounded through the wall. "Who comes..."

"...it's the Prince!"

And the large, overly decorated doors swung open to reveal many people waiting there in anticipation for Art's arrival. The miniature crowd scared Suzuri, so she hid behind both Tara and Alicia. They celebrated as the group entered together, and then shut the doors behind them when they were inside.

"Our prince has returned," voices cheered as Art shook hands with many of them. He pretended like everything was all right, but his eyes revealed a sadness that only his friends could really see.

"Big brother!" a little girl came racing from the castle. "When I heard it was you, I lept for joy!"

"Elisa," Art said, bending down to pick her up. "How you've grown, my sister."

"Where did you go, big brother? Did you fight terrible monsters? We heard you were in Romaly, that sinner's place."

"Hey now," Seth grumbled. "Romaly isn't such a bad place."

"Who's that?"

Art said, "These are my friends. They helped me travel around the world and back. That there is Duke Seth of Romaly, and his lady Alicia who is from Zipang. Then there's Angelo, a very gentle priest, and his lady Tara, the silver haired gladiator. And behind Tara and Alicia is... the most powerful sage I've ever known personally, my lady, Suzuri."

"I thought your lady was Nina."

"No, no, no," Art said nicely. "Mother and Father may say that, but I don't love Nina. I love Suzuri."

Suzuri recognized the little girl who had the same exact puffy hair as Art as the one from her dream.

Elisa gave a big smile. "Well, if you're friends of my big brother, then you're my friends too! Come to the castle! We can all play together."

"How sweet of you," Alicia said to Elisa. "Art, your sister is criminally adorable."

"Agreed," Tara said. "I'd be more than honored to play with a little princess."

"Buuuut," Elisa said, looking over at Art, "Father is extremely mad at you. So you need to go see him right now."

Art knew that was coming. "I figured that one out on my own, Elisa. I know I need to see him now. So... let's go and get this over with."

He carried his little sister piggyback while everyone else followed him up to the castle gate. It was an elaborately decorated place. Alicia said something about feeling the staunchness in the air, and that she knew why Art turned out the way he did. The atmosphere inside the castle could have been cut with a dull sword, it was so tense.

The throne room wasn't in the center of the Castle Cannock like it was in every other castle in the world, but off to the side. Art took a deep breath, put his sister down, and walked into the throne room first.

"My son!" the King of Cannock said loudly, to where everyone in the hall outside the throne room could hear very clearly. "I was so worried about you. I thought going to the Dragon Warrior festival would be an educational experience for you, and then I heard you had wandered off to Romaly of all places! We have a reputation to uphold as a family of Descendants of Loto."

Art started, "Father, I-"

"What would the church say if they found out you were off in the home of drinkers and gamblers?"

Art stomped his foot. "If you would listen to me, Father, I have something to report to you."

The king stopped. "I'm listening..."

"An evil has revived a dark dragon from Celestria's lands, and it threatens all of the world. We as Descendants of Loto have a responsibility that this world has shoved upon us ever since the Great Loto died." He explained, trying to stay calm. "Father, the church is lying. It should be everyone's responsibility, not just the Descendants of Loto that-"

"It is because we are Descendants of Loto that we rule this land," the king said. "I've been extremely patient with you, but you have missed days of lessons and you will have to make them all up. Then you will go back to Moonbrooke and apologize to Nina for how you spoke to her!"

Art twitched. "Father, no, I will not apologize to Nina. I'll... I'll do my lessons. But I will not apologize to Nina."

"You will not talk back to me!"

Art then reached underneath his robes and clicked off the Cannock cloak he'd been wearing everywhere. Then he grabbed the charm that hung around his neck and pulled it off. Both items fell to the floor. "No, I won't. But I have something more important to do than babying my cousin. Father, I have... I have an unborn on the way. I don't need your stress."

He walked out, wearing only his spandex-like black outfit that fit underneath his cloak all this time and orange cape. He took Suzuri's hand and pulled her into a kiss. "Let's get the hell out of here before I lose my patience."

"Stop right there!" the King of Cannock boomed from his throne. "All of you!"

"Should I buy you time?" Alicia asked. "I'm good at being a decoy?"

"No," Art said. "He needs to see me as I really am, and not as his puppet anymore, before we go." He held Suzuri close to him. "Love, stay close to me." 


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34.

The king had called guards to surround the group that had accompanied Art to Cannock Castle, and it didn't end very well. Somehow, Art was going to have to stand up to his father for the first time in his life, and gathering his bravery for such a task seemed impossible at the moment.

"Now," the King shouted, "bring the entire group to me."

The guards let the little Eliza past, once they deemed her harmless, and the rest of the group was led by force into the throne room.

"Have you people perverted my pure and holy son?" the King of Cannock asked them. "Are you the ones who has changed him from a virtuous, valiant young man into a sinner?"

Art stepped forward. "Father, I have made my choices on my own," he said. "It was by following the path Loto did 200 years ago that I realized how much of a farce the church has up, and the power they have because of it. Loto was but an ordinary man, who fought an evil, and got our bodies cursed." He shook his head. "We have no choice but to fight, so the church decided to use that to gain power in the world. These brave fighters have been my allies as I have journeyed, following along the path I was born to follow."

"You have fought evil all ready, four years ago," the King said sternly. "Now it is up to a new Descendant of Loto. You are to resume your lessons for when it is time to take over for me and continue the line of Loto."

"I have all ready continued it," Art said, putting a hand on Suzuri's belly. "Celestria herself has told me that she carries my own blood in her."

"Is this true, young lady?" The king looked to Suzuri.

She nodded, afraid to speak.

"Come, Love, you can speak up," Art said gently. "Father, she is frightened on my behalf. This stress cannot be good for an unborn." He stepped forward, leading Suzuri with him until they were right before the throne. "She is my bride-to-be, Father."

"This little harlot?" the King asked.

"She is not a harlot!" Alicia said, having a guard point his spear in her face to shut her up. She took her Dragon Fang daggers and cut the iron tip off of the spear quickly, then resumed speaking. "You should see how tender they are together. I've never seen a couple so in love."

"They get too mushy to even be near," Tara added. "And talk about overprotective of each other."

Art said, "I am willing to give up my rights as heir to your crown if that's what it takes to stay with Suzuri."

The King of Cannock looked at his son very carefully and saw his determined expression. He reached over to Suzuri's belly and put his hand on it gently. "I always wanted to love someone else," he said, "But I'd always been at the whim of the church. I married your mother and forced myself to love her for the sake of my own parents... Art, is this really what you choose?"

"Yes, Father," Art said, nuzzling his cheek in Suzuri's hair as he always liked to do.

"You're so affectionate. You're as gentle as the spring rain. I... I never knew you had any idea of what love really was," the king said with a smile. He rubbed Suzuri's belly, which soothed her greatly. "Then let it be so. Art, my son, keep your friends in the castle as long as they would like to stay. I will call the family doctor for you."

Art sighed. "Thank you, Father."

"I am sorry I drove you for the will of the church so long," the King said, getting up to hug his son. "You're so resolved. I wish I had that kind of willpower." He then turned to the guards. "Let it ring through the lands of Alefgard! My son will be married within the morrow! I declare a feast!"

The guards went to carry the news to the rest of the castle, and word spread like wildfire. Outside, a festival blossomed with the news that Art and Suzuri were going to get married.

"But now, if we are to have a feast," the King said proudly, "You should bathe and dress accordingly. Art, please, lead your gentlemen friends to your bath. Suzuri, you and your sisters shall go to our nicest bath." He snapped his fingers to call up a lady servant. "Clothes will be provided for you all."

"Wow," Alicia said. "A royal bath. What a once in a lifetime treat."

Tara nodded. "The waters must be so relaxing."

The men and ladies were seperated, though not without a few exchanges of hugs and kisses from all three couples. They were led to seperate baths on the opposite ends of the castle. Suzuri was presented to the ladies downstairs for a ritual cleansing, while Tara and Alicia were allowed to undress and go to the normal bath.

"Y'know, Art never quite answered my question," Alicia said as she sat down in the water. It felt like a natural hot spring, refreshing to every muscle in her body.

"What question was that?" Tara asked curiously.

"What happens after they get married? Are they just gonna let us adventure by ourselves?" Alicia asked.

Tara shrugged. "Is that important right now?"

"Not quite," Alicia replied. "I guess it's more about teasing Suzuri until she blushes right now."

They laughed together.

Suzuri was then led in to join them, all ready having her body annointed in the ways of the church. She sat down between the two, stark naked, and staring out into space.

"Well, well, well," Alicia said with a big grin. "I suppose its our last night together as a couple, right?"

"I thought she was my boyfriend," Tara said, glomping around Suzuri. "She's gonna give me cute babies."

"No way, I was here first," Alicia said, tickling Tara so she'd let Suzuri go. "So, for your wedding night, you're gonna have to make it special! Gonna have to teach you some tricks!"

"Will you two just let me think?" Suzuri asked.

"You don't have much else to think about anymore," Alicia said. "You get hitched, you have babies, you get to rule a peaceful kingdom for the rest of your days. You got it all."

"Don't even," Suzuri said, pulling away. "I'm the happiest I've ever been, but I... I feel something's going to just up and ruin it. Just because I'm a part of it."

Tara nodded. "Doesn't that just sound par for the course?"

Alicia agreed.

Time passed and the girls were given traditional wedding clothes to wear. Bridesmaids gowns for Alicia and Tara, but a ballgown-like dress for Suzuri, all of them in the ornate green and orange colors that were all over the Cannock banners and flags. While they were being dressed, Suzuri had little to say.

They were led out to a dining area, but before they went out there, Alicia pulled them both to the side.

"Oh, and Princess, nothing changes between us. You might be Art's beautiful new wife during the day and in the eyes of the world, but you are still my sister," Alicia said, starting to nibble on Suzuri's ear.

"That-" Suzuri said sharply "-right only belongs to Art."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Alicia said, walking into the dining room.

Suzuri sighed. There wasn't much she could do about this, was there? She didn't know if there was a way to ever satisfy Alicia enough to be let off the hook. 


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35.

It seemed like time had stopped for Suzuri. Here she was, wearing most possibly the nicest gown she'd ever even laid eyes on, ready to walk out there to sit next to Art. She didn't want to be gawked at, even though she knew that's what was going to happen next. Even though she was Apus Major's grand-daughter, she was never treated like humans treated their royalty.

When she started to take a step in, one of the maids stopped her. "Miss," she said, "You forgot this." The maid pulled down the silk viel over Suzuri's face. "Until the vows are exchanged, no one is to see you as you are. Think of it like a Christmas present for the Prince." She smiled. "You're so lucky to be able to marry the most handsome man in all of Alefgard."

And there was that talk again. Suzuri only smiled in response, but she wanted to slap the hell out of that maid for such a comment. It was out of place of her to say. She wasn't marrying Art strictly because he was handsome. He had much better qualities than just his looks. Everything from his constant caring to his bravery in battle was enough to seduce probably any woman, but he had chosen Suzuri for some strange reason. Art, she thought, I hope I'm fit for ruling. I'm tempted to abuse my power all ready.

"They're waiting for you," the maid said gently. "Be brave. To offer your heart is sacred to us here in Cannock. It is a bond to never break, that cannot be broken. The Prince would never, ever betray you. He's not like every other man on the planet."

Suzuri took a deep breath, then took that step out into the dining room. The long table was full of all kinds of mountains of food, still untouched, as it was very impolite to start eating at a feast like that without the king's permission. She turned to face everyone in the room, finding her sisters sitting side by side near the end of the table, and their male counterparts right across the table from them. The King was at the very end of the table, beaming with happiness like he was all ready drunk, even though the party hadn't even started.

She gave a curtsey, the best way she believed it was to be done, and turned to walk to the table where Art was waiting for her. Suzuri felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her, and for good reason. She'd never been so dressed up in all her days.

"Love," Art said to her, extending a hand. "Sit with me, so that we may start the feast."

Suzuri put hers in his, and followed his lead. They sat down together on what looked to be an ornate couch built for two. For a moment, they stared at each other in a variant of ultimate bliss, before Suzuri set her eyes on everyone else in the room.

Suddenly, the king roared with laughter. "Let the biggest feast my land has ever seen begin!"

While the table where guests were sitting was piled with all sorts of food, the table Suzuri and Art were designated to was empty, save the settings of dining ware. It was clear from this distance that their friends were eating healthily, and Suzuri was slightly jealous.

"You seem a bit out of it," Art whispered in her ear.

"I've never been to such a glorious celebration, let alone it be for me," Suzuri replied. "And it's hard to watch my friends snarf down probably the most delicious food this side of the GreatSea."

Art nuzzled on her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Is there a time when I'm not?" she retorted with a little giggle. She put a hand on his leg. "I'd much rather have a quiet ceremony, personally. This much atmosphere seems a bit smothering."

"I'm sure your sisters believe that just as much as you do," Art said gently. "But my father, he's not the type to have a quiet much of anything." Something triggered in his thoughts, watching all around him. His mother hadn't shown her face since he had arrived home, and she was always the one to welcome her dear son home with lots of affection. "Not to worry, Love. Now you don't have to worry about anything."

"Is there a reason we aren't given piles and piles of food?" Suzuri said. "I don't want to get up from my place, because I don't know if it's taboo, but I'm going to go yank that chicken leg out of Alicia's hand if I don't get something in me soon."

Art laughed just a little. "The reason why we aren't served yet is because the family doctor will come to check on the unborn," he said. "Then we will get a blessing from the town priest on behalf of the unborn and for our union." He put his hand on hers that was all ready on his leg. "After that, you can eat as much as the dress will let you fit in there. Cannock feasts never end until about midday the day after they are started."

After a few minutes, a man walked in and addressed the prince. "Well, now, isn't this a surprise," he said. "I remember check on you when you were an unborn. Now the cycle has come full."

Art nodded. "I believe that is why they call it the 'circle of life'," he said.

"Indeed, indeed," the doctor said. "Now, little lady, please, lay down. I'm sure you're all ready comfortable in using the Prince as a pillow, so let's do that."

Considering all the things they had been through since they met, that was quite possibly the tamest request anyone's ever asked of either of them. Art held Suzuri's shoulders in his right arm, letting her lay down and stretch out the bottom of half of her body.

The doctor reached into his bag to pull out what looked like a solid funnel and placed it on Suzuri's belly. He then bent down, putting his ear to the wider recieving end. "Hmm," he said, "Like it should be in there." Then he stood up, raising his arms to catch everyone's attention. "The unborn is healthy! Congratulations to the Cannock Royal Family!" He shook hands with Art, gently kissed Suzuri on her forehead, and stepped away.

"Now that that's out of the way," Art said, "We're only waiting for the priest."

Suddenly, two of Art's old traveling companions walked in together. One Suzuri recognized instantly as Nina, the Princess of Moonbrooke. The other also wore goggles much like Art did while out and about, but his were on top of a blue helmet.

Art grunted at the sight of Nina.

"You should stop this ceremony," Nina hissed at Art when she came over. "The priest will not approve of your union with someone not of the bloodline."

Art looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I don't care."

"Such backbone you have," Nina said with a laugh. "Come, Hiro, let's go sit at the guest table. I'm hungry."

The goggled young man looked at Art before following Nina. "Your lady is very regal looking, whether Nina wants to admit it or not. She's had her heart set on marrying you since we were kids, you know that."

"I never had affection for Nina," Art stated promptly. "I never wanted to even be around her."

"That's sad," Hiro said with a shrug. "She's going to cause a ruckus over this to your father. She's not used to having to give up anything."

"She can just shove off," Art finally muttered. "I have nothing else to say in the matter." He looked back at Suzuri, who seemed to be a little more cautious about how she spoke after Nina showed up. "Love, she can't do anything but maybe get your sister to throw a tub of pudding at her so she'd shut up."

"Hmm," Suzuri thought a moment. "Alicia would do that, wouldn't she?"

"I thought it was Tara. Alicia'd break out that whip of hers and beat her into submission, then draw and quarter her while she's set ablaze," Art said, throwing Suzuri into a hysterical laughter that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

Suzuri then said, with eyes all on her, "Are you sure you aren't just wishing for that?"

"Oh, Love, you have no idea," Art started to laugh with her, and the rest of the room had no idea why they were enjoying such a hearty laugh.

Alicia then said extremely loudly, "Hey, lovebirds, share the joke."

Art and Suzuri barrelled over laughing that much harder. Alicia would probably act on such fantasy, giving them a wedding gift of peace for the rest of their lives, if only she knew what they were laughing about. By the time they were able to catch their breaths, they had become full of tears from laughing so hard.

"That there," The King of Cannock said to everyone, "There's a couple who truly understands what life's all about! How made for each other they are."

By that time, Angelo had downed about five glasses of fine red wine, and had become quite bubbly. He spent about thirty minutes trying to shove his hands inside Tara's shirt from both the top and the bottom, sending her into various fits of blushing and or beating him back with a silver dinnerplate. The longer they sat there, the more he drank, forgetting about all the food laid out for the guests.

Seth and Alicia had a few moments of conversation between meal courses, of course. Talking about how a ceremony like this was more than perfect for such a harmonious couple, and how Alicia planned on busting into their bedroom tonight to give them her wedding gift, no matter how many times Seth told her it was going to be impossible to do so.

Eventually the priest from town had made it through all the celebrating townsfolk and into the castle's grand dining hall, where Art and Suzuri had been waiting for him for what seemed like forever. Suzuri was going to eat Art's shoes if she had to wait too much longer to finally chow down.

The priest approached the couple waiting for his blessing with a look of disdain on his face. "Prince Art, you know this is very unbecoming of a man of your stature, yes?" the priest asked.

"I told my father this," Art said, "And I'll tell you now. I don't care what the church says, sir. I'll take her to a land with no state based religion to marry Suzuri, if I must."

"A rebellious romantic," the priest said, wanting to laugh. "You sound like the prince from a fairy tale."

Suzuri giggled at that. "He is a fairy tale prince."

Art shrugged. "If you think my flawed personality is one of a fairy tale, then I must humbly thank you both."

The priest smiled. "You need not thank me, young prince. I hardly ever see such spirit in anyone. Even if the pope will not approve, I will, and I'm the one who's gonna join you both in the eyes of Celestria and the crown." He turned around to address all the guests in the dining all. "Great lords and ladies, I bless this couple in the name of Celestria. May their union bring nothing but health and happiness to our humble lands."

The crowd all cheered, except for Nina.

Then the priest turned around to the Art and Suzuri again. "Enjoy the rest of your lives together, I'm gonna go eat something. Smells wonderful in here!"

Now that the formal stuff was out of the way, everyone was able to get up and mingle around the dining hall, and Suzuri was finally able to eat some of that rosemary chicken she'd been smelling all afternoon. She didn't think she'd ever eaten so much in her life by the time it was all done, and she tried to sample every dish brought to her, even if just a little bite.

"You look so happy right now," Tara said joyfully when she walked up to Art and Suzuri's table. "Both of you are beaming." She pulled out a box from her item bag and put it on the table. "For my sister, I present this wedding gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything!" Suzuri said bashfully. "Really!"

"I did so," Tara insisted. "So open the damn box, crazy woman."

Suzuri pulled off the cute little white bow off of the pink box, only for an angel slime to fly out and throw happy little harmless magical sparks around the dining hall as it passed. Then it came back, flapping its cute little wings.

"Greetings," the angel slime said.

"It's adorable," Suzuri said, a hint of a squee in her voice. "I shall name you Gaby!"

Alicia then buckled over with laughter, and decided she wanted to come up to greet Art and Suzuri herself. "You and that name," she said. "Not everything can be Gaby."

"Excuse me, Chompy had a different name," Suzuri said.

"Yeah, that's because Chompy's a spawn of hell," Tara muttered.

"I find that racist," Alicia said.

Angelo also made his way up there, though he didn't seem very able to walk straight. He climbed up next to Art and hugged around him. "Aye, Princey, everything is just perfect, just perfect for you! You're... you're just... so awesome... and I just want the best... for you both!" He was both laughing and crying at the same time, confusing pretty much everyone around him.

"Umm," Art wasn't sure how to react to that. "Thanks, Angelo. We... we thank you so much for being our helpful ally in battle all this time."

Seth came up carrying a goblet full of wine. "This celebration is perfect for you two. Such beacons of light, right?" he laughed a little, giving Suzuri a perverted glare. "Even though we know both of you have a bit of blasphemy in you. You'd have to, getting her in her state without being married."

Once Suzuri was satisfied and stuffed to maximum capacity, she was ready to conk out. Everyone was still partying and eating, with more food just coming in and dirty plates keep going out. She took in a deep breath. "Life is good," she said. "Life is damn good."

The King of Cannock then stood up and said, "Now that everyone is rested and stuffed, I have an announcement." He walked along the length of the dining hall, then stopped before the table where Suzuri and Art sat. "My dear son. I wish to step down as King of Cannock."

"Wha...?" Art seemed a bit surprised. "Are you serious, Father?"

"But before you can ascend the crown, my son, you must pass a trial," the king said, snapping his fingers. "Tomorrow, you will have to face your worst fears as all the Kings of Cannock have before you."

Art shuddered, looking at Suzuri. His worst fear was too obvious for any trial to take advantage of. 


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36.

While contemplating the news of a trial to face in the morning, Art noticed that Suzuri had passed out on him. She never was used to staying up too late, and she had a tendancy to tire out easy even when they were using the night to be affectionate. He lifted her up into his arms, trying so hard to let her stay asleep, and carried her out into the hallway.

"So, are you off to make a lasting memory of the special night?" Alicia asked with a wink.

"No," Art said, walking past her, "She's asleep."

"Asleep on your wedding night?" Seth asked, standing next to Alicia. "That's kinda boring."

Art grunted. "There's more important things to think about right now," he said, continuing up the grand staircase that led up to his room. One of the maids opened the door for him, said that she put some night clothes on the table for them both, and shut the door behind them. Art laid Suzuri in his bed once he pulled back the covers, and slowly walked over to his bedroom window. "In the tradition of Cannock, when I wake tomorrow, it will start. I'll have to figure it out by myself. I all ready know my own worst fears." He ran all sorts of scenarios around in his mind. "Oh, Celestria... I need your guidence."

Just then, the apparition of the beautiful goddess appeared befire him yet again. "My child, you have done splendidly in the eyes of who see you," she said gently. "You have done right by your princess and your faith. Even the spirit of Ciresso is more than happy for you."

"But the trial tomorrow, Your Grace," Art said. "I have no idea what I'm going to do."

"The only thing I can tell you is to trust your own instincts. The feelings you have fostered through your journey will be your best guide," Celestria said, always with her radiant smile on her face. "Your trial will test your courage, honor, and faith."

"I know, Your Grace," Art said, taking in a long breath. "I'm... I'm scared. For Suzuri, for our baby, even for the people who know that I'm going up to face this trial. I don't want to fail anyone."

"And you will not, my child, if you follow your own instincts," Celestria said. "I cannot tell you what your trial will be. That will be up to your own fears." She waved an arm and placed the Seal of Loto once again into his hands. "This is not for you. You will give it to your bride. This is all the aid I can give." She faded away, just as quickly as she had come. "I believe in you, Art Princeton of Cannock. It is time you did the same."

Art looked down at the seal, ever shining. "My beloved," he whispered. "It is for you I endure."

Unable to think about it any further, Art forced himself between his own sheets and snuggled up to Suzuri. He would have loved spending the night playing between those same sheets, but the impending trials tomorrow were a bit too much of a turn off for him. He placed his hand on her belly, whispered a prayer, and allowed himself to drift to sleep where no dreams awaited him.

Alicia had her ear on the door outside, and she stood there for about ten minutes before all she heard was snoring from the inside. "I guess it wouldn't be right for me to barge in there right now," she said to herself. "Princey's got a lot on his shoulders."

"So, then, we'll celebrate for them," Seth said, pulling her away. "I hear the beds here are the softest in the entire world. They gave us a room just down the hall."

"Who needs a bed?" Alicia asked, cackling with her evil laughter.

"You will, when I'm done with you," Seth said, grabbing her ass. Then he lept up and made a mad dash down the hallway after taunting her a few times.

Alicia gave chase down the hall and the door shut behind her, while Angelo was still tipsilly wandering the hallway. Tara found him and led him back to their room, kicking him inside.

"I can't take you anywhere," Tara grunted. "You're an embarassment!"

The castle collectively either fell asleep or stayed up to celebrate a victory which was not theirs, and night passed without a single problem or mishap. The sun came upon Cannock Castle as strong as it had stood for over a full century, waking everyone in the castle before Art rolled so far that he fell off of his bed.

He wasn't surprised at the idea of falling out of his bed, after all, it was intended for just one person, and Suzuri was someone who liked to have a whole bed to herself when sleeping. Art looked around his bedroom to find that Suzuri's wedding dress was neatly folded and placed on his table alongside all sorts of books from the library. He started to examine them, but he stopped himself. The trial was today, and it started as soon as he was awake. Everything was a sign or a puzzle, as he recalled from his lessons. The crown of Cannock would not allow just anyone to wear it, as if it was sentient.

He turned to walk out of his bedroom, where he found Seth standing by himself in the hallway. Was this really Seth, or was it an illusion for the trial?

"Mornin'," Seth said with a wave. "Hey, I heard that Suzuri went down to the dining room for breakfast a bit ago. You hungry?"

Honestly, Art wasn't, but he nodded anyway. "I'll go with you, sure," he said. "Even if I'm not hungry, I can still share the morning with my friend."

Seth smiled and handed him a crystal. "I'm just the first, Friendship," he said, his body fading away. "Follow the trail of your friends, and surely you will find what you seek."

Art grasped the crystal in his hand, letting its power warm his fingers. Celestria was right. Following the feelings he learned of on his journey, he would be on the right path. Of course, that was just the first, and most certainly not the hardest.

He walked down the hallway and continued down the stairs, putting the little crystal in his pocket. He came to the dining hall, expecting to see Suzuri on her breakfast as he heard, but he found Angelo there instead.

"G'mornin'!" Angelo called out to him. "Man, this place is the greatest. The beds are comfy, the food is perfect, your castle staff is friendly, and your lands are damn near monster free! Cannock should be the captial of the whole world, don't you think?"

Art shook his head. "No way, nowhere should be the capital of the world. Power is not used to rule the world, and it's wrong to think that any place is perfect. I am from Cannock, but that does not make it the best place ever. We have a lot of problems here, too, just like anywhere else."

Angelo said, "Hey, Suzuri said she'd be going down to the library. You should head down there to check on her, okay?" He stood up from his place at the table and said, "I am the second. Humilty." The phantom of Angelo tossed him another crystal of a different color, and Art caught it easily.

Not wanting to be distracted from his task, he wandered over to the library, finding on the floor one of Suzuri's favorite pieces of equipment, her Crown of Clarity. He gripped it to his heart. "You aren't missing," he said, "I just have to find you. I know that you leaving me is my worst fear. Suzuri, you are never far from my heart."

That's when Tara ran past him, followed by several tough looking monsters. "Eeeeek!" she squealed. "Atlas, Fowleye, and Sir Sanguinis at the same time is impossible!"

Art jumped in front of the monsters, blocking the Atlas' club from hitting Tara with his shield. "No, they aren't," he said, "Not if you have someone at your back!" He looked back at her. "We can take them!"

"Well," Tara said, drawing her axe, "Okay, Art, I trust you." Together, they took the monsters down, one by one. Then Tara patted his shoulder and put a new crystal in his hand. "I am the third. Trust." As she started to fade away, she added, "You should go look for Suzuri out in the gardens. She says she doesn't like flowers, but that's a bold faced lie."

Art placed the crystal in his pocket with the other three, feeling the strengths of all his friends with him. He should have seen this coming, but in the garden wasn't exactly Suzuri, but Alicia.

"I'm sure you came here looking for your darling new wife," Alicia said, grinning. "But I am here. Perhaps I can satisfy what she cannot?" She put her hand on his chest and said seductively, "Embrace your darker side, Art, and allow me to lead you to a world you've never known."

He shook his head, not even phased by the come on. "Alicia, you might be a temptress, and even a tad bit evil in your works, but you're still a good person at heart." He pushed her away gently. "You and I might not always get along, but I know you'd never try to take away what makes your sister the most happy."

Alicia nodded. "Yes," she said. "I am the fourth. Loyalty." With a fourth crystal in his pocket, she started to fade as the others had before her. "Carry with you all four, and you will find the gate to where Suzuri is."

"Thank you, Alicia," Art said. "I am glad we could finally see past our differences."

"Likewise," Alicia said. "Be careful, for your final test is your worst fear. Suzuri needs you to find her, and quickly." She was gone, and the fourth crystal sat with the others to create a very powerful magic in his pocket.

Art pulled the crystals out of his pocket at the same time, and they created a compass of sorts, leading him to the castle courtyard. They flew up into the sky to reflect the light of the sun into a single spot in the center of the courtyard. A door stood there, made of darkness and fear.

"This is it," Art said, drawing his sword. "My trial." He walked up to the door, and it opened on its own. "I'm here. There is no turning back."

Stepping inside it, he found a whole tunnel inside made of nothing but darkness. He couldn't see his own hand in front of him, much less his sword in it. This would make battle impossible. The door slammed behind him.

Courage, faith, and honor, Art repeated in his thoughts. He kept walking forward once he sheathed his sword. It felt like he was walking forever, until he found the ground under his feet was made of a different material. No longer was it like sand, but it was more like stone. Suddenly he heard an ear piercing scream. Art knew the voice.

"Suzuri!" he yelled out. "Is that you, love?"

He heard it again. She was screaming in pain. Art ran in the direction of the scream, hearing it again and again and again. Every time she made the sound, it was as if his heart was being stabbed with the sharpest knife ever made.

Finally, in frustration, he said, "I need some light in here, I feel like I've been running around in circles!" He used his own aura to call forth a fireball, which caused a reflection to gleam from somewhere in the distance. "...the... the seal?" he asked, running in the direction of the gleam. "Did she pick it up?"

"Art," Suzuri's voice cried, "Why are you doing this?"

Art turned around, looking for her. "For you, love, I'm doing this for you!"

She screamed in pain again, sending Art into a fury. He could no longer hold in his aura, and it dispelled the darkness around him.

He found himself in what looked like a dungeon lit with a few tall wall torches, and Suzuri lying on the floor in a bloody mess. He rushed to her side, finding her back covered with scars. Someone had been whipping her, and not in the playful sense.

"Oh, Love," he breathed out, kneeling over her. "Who's done this to you? Who hurt you like this?" He put her hands on her back, trying to call forth what healing spells he knew. "Suzuri, talk to me."

"Or what...?" she cried. "You'll beat me again?"

"I would never take a whip to you, not even playfully," Art said. "Why would I-"

"Oh, but you would." Over in the corner stood a shadowy figure that Art could not see. "When she thinks so fondly of her past beloved, you want to make her see that you are the only one in her life now, don't you?"

"Who are you?" Art asked, standing up. He realized Suzuri didn't even want him near her and so he decided to deal with the man in shadow.

"Why," the figure turned around and stepped into the light. "I am you. Your blasphemous side, fueled by anger and frustration."

Art was staring himself in the eyes. Every feature on that figure was exactly his, from his fluffy hair to his ice blue eyes. "I have no dark side," he declared.

"So you say," the shadowy Art said with a laugh. "So you say." He drew his sword. "Prove to me who you are, Art Princeton!"

The shadow lunged for Suzuri again, but Art stood there and blocked the attack with his shield. More attacks flew by, some even hurting him, but he did not move once. Art looked back at Suzuri. "You're safe now, and as long as I draw breath, you will be."

"A true knight," the shadow said in the middle of another attack, "Even with a crown on his head, lives and dies by the vows he makes. He does not fight unless needed. Instead, he will defend that which he has sworn to protect until his last breath."

Art stood his ground. "I have always lived by that code," he said, "And I will never change."

The shadow seemed satisfied. "I am the fifth and final. Devotion. You have shown nothing but love and kindness to all you pass, yet it is nothing without truly living for it. You have always been a manifestation of devotion, young prince, and you are fit to ascend to the throne of Cannock. Just be careful to not hurt the ones you consider closest, as you have always feared you would. If you live your life trying to avoid all pains, you will not really be living in the end."

The dungeon he was standing in vanished, and he stood before his entire kingdom's populace in the center of the castle's courtyard. There waiting for him was Suzuri, holding the crown that the King had been wearing yesterday.

"We all knew you'd make it," Suzuri said. "All of us." She walked up to Art and kissed him, then held up the Crown of Cannock. "After passing the trial of the royal family, Prince Art has earned the right to rule all of this land." She placed the crown on his head. "You are now our King, my dear."

"And you, our Queen," Art said, gripping around her.

The entire kingdom celebrated with fireworks and the feast continued well into the night. Things had never looked so good in the realm of Cannock. 


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37.

Whispers traveled through the halls of Cannock Castle, all telling of the affectionate new King and Queen. For the first few days of their reign, Art and Suzuri were unable to keep their hands off of each other, and they made every place in the castle their bed at least once or twice. The pair were known as the most loving pair of rulers the country had ever seen, and neither of them really had a clue about it. Every day brought smiles and had a slow-progression, seemingly because they were all so enjoyable. That fun all came to a grinding halt when a messenger from another country arrived to deliver news to the new King of Cannock.

Art and Suzuri hated how far apart the thrones were from each other, honestly, and when they discovered how impossible it was to move them any closer, they decided they were small enough to share Art's throne. That didn't work so well when they weren't aiming for a place to be affectionate, of course, so to recieve the messenger, they agreed to sit apart until it was over. Suzuri made the comment of commissioning a bigger throne be made so they could share it, she was so mildly annoyed.

Alicia and Seth stood on one side of the throne in case of emergency and Tara and Angelo stood on another. They would not tolerate some kind of half-baked attempt at an assassination.

The messenger came in, bloody and barely able to see. "Your Highness," he gasped as he ran into the throne room, "I am sure you have news of what happened to Lorasia?"

"Not at all," Art responded. He now wore the crown his father had before him, and he tried to keep his tone in that regal voice, even though he was getting used to speaking like a normal person most of the time. "You appear as if you've been to through a warzone."

"I have," the messenger replied. "There was a march on Lorasia, Your Grace."

"Who could have led this?" Suzuri asked. "All of Alefgard and Aliahan have known nothing but peace as of late." She had upon her head a smaller crown, a miniture of the one Art wore.

"My apologies," the messenger started again, "But it were no humans that brought destruction to my homeland."

"A force of coordinated monsters?" Seth asked. "That's extremely weird." Then he forgot his manners and said, "Apologies for speaking out of place."

Art shook his head at Seth. "You know I see you as family, please, if you have something to say, I would advise that you do."

Angelo asked, "Could it be that Hootingham guy that crashed the train? He seemed able to control a legendary dragon rather easily."

Suzuri felt anger rise up in her body just hearing that name, as Hootingham had been responsible for the death of Ciresso. "The fiend would not be so foolish," she quipped back.

"Well, we originally were on our way to Tantagel," Tara said. "Perhaps we have waited too long to reach there, and now things are kicking into overdrive?"

The messenger said to Art, "That reminds me, Your Grace. I hear this country has a young princess."

"My sister," Art replied. "What of her?"

"The monsters said they were looking for three princesses," the messenger replied. "That is why they marched on us, because we do not have a princess, we only have your cousin, the Prince Hiro as our heir. They did not believe us."

Art looked mortified. "Alicia, Tara."

"Yes?" Tara responded instantly.

"You rang, your majesty?" she asked, obviously taunting him with her tone.

"Please go and keep an eye on Eliza," Art said. He then stood up to give his commands. "Seth, Angelo, I need you to tighten the guard around the castle. Lock the grand gate. We will not take the fight to them, as we may very well lose our castle in the process, and we have few soldiers as of now."

"It's done," Seth said with a nod.

"I'm on it!" Angelo agreed.

Art smiled at the messenger. "Thank you for your bravery to bring us this message. Four years ago, the messenger from Moonbrooke called upon the Castle Lorasia to battle against the hordes of Hargon just like this."

The messenger smiled. "I... have completed my duty." He collapsed onto the floor, and Suzuri ran over to his side.

Suzuri sat next to him and put his head on her knees. "Young messenger, you have done well. Rest now."

"Such a sweet queen you have, Your Grace. I can die a happy man, having seen such tenderness," the messenger whispered. "All Hail the King and Queen of Cannock." He closed his eyes and passed a few seconds later.

Art choked down his tears. "Prepare for the hoard!" he shouted. "We will not give in!"

Tara and Alicia darted one way, and Seth and Angelo headed in another.

Art watched as the energy left behind by a desceased body started to float on, as he knew the angels had some to take his body to Heaven. "I don't think this is going to get any easier, Love."

Suzuri stood up and turned around to see him. He was very scared, having given his first acts as King. "No, it isn't, but you handled that very well. Especially it being your first time."

"I felt so much pressure on my shoulders," Art confessed to her. "I do not think my father was wise, leaving with the crown."

"It matters not what your father had planned for you," Suzuri said. "It matters what you do with what you have now."

"Such strength, Love." He replied in amazement. "I shall use your words of encouragement for the rest of my life." He kissed her gently, then started to walk out. "I must help my subjects prepare for this oncoming attack."

"As a true king does," Suzuri said. "I will help my sisters keep yours safe." She headed to the gardens, where Alicia and Tara were sitting down to read a story with Eliza.

"Your Kingy sure can take charge, can't he?" Alicia asked when she saw Suzuri standing there. "He sent chills down my spine."

"He certainly has that regal tone about him," Tara added.

"That's because my big brother is just like Father," Eliza said, bouncing a little. "He always knows what to do when trouble comes. He is so smart and brave and I wanna grow up to marry someone who is just like him!"

All three sisters laughed in response.

"I'd say you have good taste all ready," Suzuri replied. "Now what story are you reading, Eliza?"

"The Princess and the Slime," Eliza said, turning the pages. "The slime goes on an adventure to save his whole village, every one of them had been locked in treasure chests by the evil organization called the Plob! In the very end, the princess helps the slime win the day, and they all live happily ever after."

"I know that story," Tara said. "I like the ninja slimes who help train the main slime in battle. Tokyo Tom is super cool."

"I love the slimes in the church, who always are there to help the main slime in his battle against the Plob," Suzuri said. "The Mother Gooperior is such a sweetheart."

Alicia just sat there, rather disappointed. "Well, I don't know the story."

"What, you never had anyone to read you stories when you grew up?" Tara asked.

"I grew up an orphan," Alicia muttered. "How many people go and read orphans stories in their spare time?"

Eliza said, "You're Suzuri's sister, that makes you my sister now, and that means you have a family now, too." She hugged up on Alicia sweetly. "And that means that I can read you all the stories you want!"

Alicia laughed, "But I should read to you. You're the littlest sister here."

"Mother and Father and Big Brother all read me stories," Eliza said with a big smile. "So it's your turn."

Alicia was impressed. What ever it was that the previous King and Queen of Cannock had done with their children were the techniques the entire world needed to learn. Even at twenty-five years of age, Art was still as pure-of-heart as he was when he was born, and always so focused on his studies, even if a bit naive. Here she thought the art of good parenting was dead in the world, and she was looking into the eyes of a little girl who was the most unselfish princess she'd ever seen. She thought about it, and then decided she would go pester the King to write a book to publish and sell to the world. They'd make millions of gold coins.

"You're precious," Alicia said, hugging around her. "I want a daughter just like you!"

Meanwhile, Art had the soldiers ready for when the hoard approached. He had Angelo straighten out the casters of the army and Seth help the front-row fighters configure their equipment properly.

"All right," Art said. "We have no idea when they'll get here, but if Lorasia is gone, we don't have much time."

Angelo nudged him a bit. "I heard from the maids that you and Suzu have been lovey-dovey all over the castle," he said. "And that's why we haven't seen you around much out where we commoners tend to be."

"Now's not the time to discuss this," Art grunted.

"But will it ever be, for you, Your Highness?" Seth cackled a bit. "Look, Kingy, when the maids are whispering about the acts of passion you have on the library floor-"

"Can you imagine that?" Angelo snickered, adjusting the pull-strings on a bow he'd found lying on the floor. "Suzu coming up to him from behind, and saying 'oh, Arty, books make me so hot'."

Seth laughed so hard he couldn't concentrate on sharpening any swords like he intended. "Oh, man, I can so see that!"

Art sighed. "That's... not how it..." he looked away. "Like I said, this isn't the time to be talking about such things."

Seth just shrugged, "Yeah, whatever, Art. I mean if you can't tell your best friends about your escapades, who can you tell?"

"I wasn't aware that such private matters were for sharing," Art said, turning away. "I will go check on the ladies. Please help the soldiers in any way you can."

"But of course," Angelo said with a wink. "We'll forgive you for your quickie before battle. Sometimes guys like the adrenaline rush."

Art twitched madly like he wanted to beat on Angelo with anything nearby, but he decided against it. Angelo and Seth both meant well. He was certain of that. He rounded the corner and headed towards the gardens, when he could have sworn he heard something a bit too naughty.

"Word around the castle is that Art's in heat constantly since he was coronated," Alicia said teasingly. "What do you make of that, Suzuri?"

Suzuri said, "Well, I won't lie. He is."

"Ooooh," Tara squealed. "He's just like the other guys, he just doesn't want to show anyone face to face."

Art slapped his forehead in disbelief. Argh, he thought, That must be something the common people like to talk about. That must be why I don't quite get it. I never heard my parents talk to their friends about things like this.

Art stepped in to where Suzuri could see him, also noticing Eliza had fallen asleep on Alicia's lap. "We've got a formation set up," he said. "The four of you are the safest right where you are."

"Glorious," Tara said. "If it comes down to it, we can also protect your little sister."

Art nodded. "What scares me is, it might not be her the hoard is looking for." He looked at Suzuri. "These monsters are coordinated. They could be looking for any sort of princess, not just one who is in line for a crown."

"That is perplexing." Suzuri said. "I want word of everything that happens out there."

"But of course, Love," Art said gently.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion from the east side of the castle. Art instantly ran in that direction. "Full force to the ready," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "They're here!" 


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38.

The explosion blew off one of the outer walls of Castle Cannock, sending all of the maids dizzy in a fury. Monsters of all kinds started pouring in, throwing around all sorts of projectiles and spells. It wasn't long before furniture started being set on fire and bricks started to fall, giving way to more monsters coming in.

Art had gone to the frontlines himself, killing as many of the monsters as he could using both his sword and magic. As far as he was concerned, no man or monster would get past him as long as he drew breath.

Soon Seth and Angelo joined the fray when their posts were also filled with monsters. Seth used his ice magic to build walls to buy them more time, and Angelo used his arrows to hit them from afar. This battle was not going to be easy, but with all the soldiers from the castle having been placed in easy-to-manuver positions, Art had proved himself to be a valuable tactician.

"We're pressed from the side!" Seth screamed, firing off another wall of ice. "Angelo, where is Art?"

"He went off to that big hole," Angelo called out. His arrow shot down yet another flying monster. "Why?"

"Because we're not in a tight enough formation and I've all ready seen a few get past," Seth replied. "I know the girls are capable fighters themselves, but if we aren't more concise than this..." He thrust his sword into the face of an imp. "There's too many of the buggers, and they don't seem to be stopping."

In the gardens, Tara held out her Falcon Blade. "They're coming," she whispered. Alicia and Suzuri stood with her in a triangle formation around Eliza. "Don't move from your spot."

The myriad of footsteps pounded on the stone pathways of the castle courtyard, all of them headed to where the girls stood defensively.

Art found himself being pushed back by the overwhelming amount of monsters. He'd never seen so many at once, and decided the smartest idea to protect his family would be to fall back a bit. When he rushed to the garden, he saw that Suzuri had all ready casted Kabuff on the girls. "Love," he called from the terrace, "It's bad. We're swamped."

Suzuri looked up to him. "Not bad for your first week as King, eh?"

"I don't want to hear jokes right now," Art said, having to cut up a drakee before it plunged headfirst down to the garden. He ran and lept down from the terrace onto the soft grass, crouched with his shield up. "Celestria Allmighty," he swore under his breath, feeling the shock of the landing still knocking his knees.

"That was stupid," Alicia said bluntly. "C'mon, Art, you're supposed to be a master at things like this."

"You're impossible," Art grunted, making that same expression Suzuri always used to.

Seth and Angelo also lept down from there, landing on the other side of the group. "What kind of hoarde is this?" Seth asked. "I've never seen so many monsters in one place."

"I think they are being led by something," Angelo said. "Seriously, guys, I really think-"

Suddenly a magical wave echoed through the entire half-decimated castle. With it came a voice. "We now have their attention. Now we can begin negotiations!"

Suzuri growled. "Hootingham?"

The familiar half-owl wizard walked through the castle until he found himself at the garden where the group waited for him. "I should have guessed you'd be here," he said, "After all, there was that magnificent wedding and coronation ceremony."

"What have you come here for?" Art asked.

"My young king, you must believe I wish to take your little sister, and this is not the case," Hootingham said, coming closer. "I know you did not find your answers in Zipang, and for that I apologize. It seems that Ciresso was leading me on for quite some time."

Suzuri twitched madly. "What do you know of Ciresso, you squawking murderer!"

"Well," Hootingham said gently, "I have been watching over Ciresso since my revival, because I knew he was connected to you, my dear Princess of the Observatory. I remember the grueling war between the Celestrians and the remainders of Gittingham, dear. I remember hearing the young men who trained under Aquila fighting alongside you, the representative of the head guardian angel. You have something I need."

"I would never give anything to you," Suzuri said. "So you attacked Lorasia to find me?"

"Yes, because I was told that you were going to seek help, not come home and get married," Hootingham said dismissively. "Ciresso led me down the wrong path, Princess. He had to die for that."

"Cires was not a traitor. He would never have sided with you. Never. Ever." She felt her entire body call up a magic she'd never used before. "I'm gonna take you out, Hootingham. I will get revenge for Cires."

"I wouldn't do that, Queen Suzuri," Hootingham said gently. "The spell I feel in you now would take this castle and everyone in it. Magic Burst will kill everything but you. So be a good girl, and give me what I've come looking for."

Art put his sword away. "Love, calm down," he said. "Seth, Angelo, would you mind?"

"But of course," Seth said with a laugh. "Teamwork." He ran at full force toward Hootingham as Angelo pulled back an arrow. Seth's sword hit at the same time Angelo's arrow did, causing a dynamic effect that combined their auras into one blow. It was deflected and Hootingham just laughed. "What are you?" Seth screamed at him.

"I am a faded general to the greatest empire this world has ever known," Hootingham said, brushing off his robes. "You must have at least heard of the Gittish Empire."

Art nodded, "I have. They were a very powerful country back in the time of Loto."

"Very good, Your Grace," Hootingham even clapped in the most sarcastic way possible to add injury to the insult. "Yes, that's right. Centuries ago, we were the greatest civilization to ever be on this world, and the Gittish had its sights on every part of it. I was the head advisor to King Godfrey, and under his rule, I studied many things. Many, many things. You see, I found that there is a secret gate between all layers of the world. You are aware that there are layers to this world, yes? At the top, there is Heaven. At the bottom, there is Hell. Between, lies the land where time flows. But how exactly do you reach this gate? Why, bring together the blood of the three layers, and all shall combine, is what one theory told me. Now, I had no idea what it meant at the time, but I assure you, I do now." Hootingham stepped closer, reaching his talon-hand out to Suzuri. "When you breed, blood mixes. Your bodies will create a new being with both the features of the mother and the father. What happens if all lines were to mate? The powers of Heaven and Hell, combined with the blood of one who has traversed time? A virtual god."

Eliza pulled out from behind her brother and went up to Hootingham. "You're just a big meanie! A big, fat, evil meanie!"

Hootingham kneeled down before her. "You're an unsually perky little girl," he said, thrusting his staff into her gut to knock her back. "So you had better calm down."

Art's evil spiked up for the last time. "Get out of my castle," he said. His royal tone no longer sounded joyous and lovable. "Get the hell out of my castle!"

Hootingham shook his head. "Oh, no, no," he shook his head. "I have come for something, and I require it before I leave." He snapped his fingers, seperating the group instantly, throwing everyone to a different area of the garden. "Young King, I feel as if I must offer you an apology. I did lead you down the wrong path to Zipang, so I will tell you what I've learned. Just because I know there is nothing you can do about it."

When Art got up to attack Hootingham, the wizard just raised his hand and stopped him in that instant, freezing him in place. "I would kill you, since you're so persistant, however, I need you alive," Hootingham said. "Randalia Suzuri, you have very little options left. I am a more supreme wizard than any of you mortals. Give me what I want, or your beloved young King dies here."

Suzuri got up, walking to Hootingham. "I have not forgotten my vow as a Celestrian," she said, concentrating for a moment. "My vow was to protect the mortal realm alongside all of the angels in Heaven."

"So, then you understand," Hootingham said ever-so-quietly. "You understand that you must comply."

"Oh, I do understand," Suzuri said with a nod. "I understand more than you'll ever realize." She stopped at Art, who was suspended in his attacking pose and ran her finger down the side of his face. "I love you, Art. I'll... I'll always be your Queen. I know what this leads to, and... I'm sorry." She then walked past Hootingham, her face darkened by the shadows so that no one could see her expression. "All right, you old buzzard. You... you win." Her voice sounded as if her morale had vanished.

"What's wrong with you?" Tara screamed. "You spend all this time fighting for what's right and you just give up like that? Suzuri."

"This isn't right," Seth said. "No matter what your vows were before, I'm sure whatever he's going to do is going to make you break that vow later on."

Eliza got up. "Stop it, stop it, big sister Suzuri!"

Hootingham laughed. "You mortals. You have no idea what's running through her mind right now." He waved his arm and let Art out of his magical paralysis. "As promised, the King is unharmed."

Angelo shook his head. "I don't believe this..."

Alicia swarmed with her own rage. "Don't make me beat your ass back in line, sister, because you know I will!"

Art just stared in disbelief. "Love? Come here, come back to me, please." He held out his arms. "I don't care what armies of monsters I have to fight... you are not walking out on me. My Queen is not so weak-willed. My wife is strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever known."

Hootingham shrugged. "If you only knew," he said to Art. "See, your queen, she's not exactly what you think she is."

Art shook his head. "I don't believe that," he said. "I know who Suzuri is, much better than you think you do. This fight may have been going on longer than the Cannock family has ever existed, but I know her. I know her heart."

Then Suzuri stopped herself. Sparks started to fly around her body, hearing Art speaking so gently in the face of someone who could kill him in a moment's notice. "What am I thinking? This isn't me!" She magically summoned her staff summoning lightning that swarmed around the room. "Y'know, guys, I think you're right. I like my life, I like who I am, and this totally breaks character." She giggled a minute. "So, Hootingham, let me give you a taste of Heaven." She lifted her staff and called lightning forth from the sky. "The wrath of the Heavens," Suzuri chanted, "The enchantment of the Skies. I call forth the weapon of Celestria herself. ALLDAIN!" Turning around to face Hootingham, she blasted it in his face, burning him to a crisp.

"There are more... who seek what I do..." Hootingham's voice cried.

"Bring 'em on," Suzuri said, straightening up the crown on her head. "With my family, I'm stronger than I ever was alone."

At that moment, Art ran up behind her and swept her off her feet. "That's more like my queen," he said, nuzzling her face. "The stubborn one I fell in love with."

Everyone else cheered behind them, watching the monsters all snap out of their hypnosis and start to wander off in their own groups.

"Princess of the Observatory," Celestria's voice echoed through Castle Cannock, "You have passed your personal trials, and you have grown since you departed Heaven. I bestow upon you a gift of the Heavens." A beautiful stringed instrument appeared before Suzuri, and she took it. "Your castle will be restored, as this was all my doing."

"Celestria?" Alicia asked. "You have a twisted way of testing people."

"My child," Celestria replied, "It must feel real for it to have the same effect in your hearts."

"I fear for my own trial," Tara muttered.

"It is nothing you cannot overcome," Celestria said gently. "Take the Moon Harp to the Spring of Bravery, Suzuri. You will find something vital there."

Suzuri sighed. "Another quest, huh? I sure don't get any rest."

Art kissed her on the forehead. "We will rest before we head out again." 


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39.

Suzuri woke up quickly, her body shivering and covered with a cold sweat. She shot up, pushing the blankets out of the way. It was night, as the stars still sparkled beautifully in the sky as they always did after the sun made its daily tour in the sky. Art was still snoring lightly from his side of the bed. She looked back at him with a slight smile. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, that's all. Her imagination was a vicious bastard, especially during her sleep.

On the bedroom table sat the Moon Harp, which she remembered recieving from Celestria for passing her trial. What a trial. Visions of Cannock Castle being decimated by a mass of hypnotic monsters under the control of the man she believed to be her mortal enemy, General Hootingham Gore of the past Gittish Empire, all under control of the Goddess. As satisfying as it was to blast Hootingham with the ultimate lightning spell, it was still just a vision, and she still had a revenge to enact. Killing Ciresso would not go unpunished. She vowed this to herself.

Suzuri opened the bedroom window to let in some air. She was burning up. Becoming the Queen of Cannock practically overnight put a lot of weight on her shoulders. The crown she wore by day also sat there next to the Moon Harp. It was a miniature replica of the one that Art wore during the day. It was a symbol of what the land of Cannock stood for, all of those things that Art had carried in his mannerisms since she met him that day in Stornway. Because of that, she was proud to wear it. She was proud to be married to Art Princeton. Proud and happy.

The breeze came through and soothed her skin. It also carried the words of a lost love song in a voice that Suzuri remembered all too well. She put her hands to her heart. Ciresso's words still were carried on the wind, even after his brutal murder? Such feelings that carried on even now, Suzuri thought, I really did betray him in the end.

"Suzuri?" Art's head perked up sleepily. "Love, are you all right?"

Suzuri turned around. "I was woke up by a nightmare is all," she replied. "I just wanted a bit of air."

"If you would like my company, perhaps we should go out onto the roof?" Art proposed, pulling himself out of bed and into a robe. "Perhaps a walk would clear your mind?"

She accepted the offer, pulled herself into her own robe and walked with him out to the top of the castle. They stood up there, hand in hand, watching the stars.

"I've never known life like this," Suzuri said, not taking her eyes off the sky. "Every time I ever looked up into the sky, I was counting the stars."

"They say that it takes longer than a human's lifespan to count every star in the sky," Art said. "Have you finished it yet, Love?"

"Oh no," she said. "As much as I find the stars beautiful, I never finished it. I would always count them to help me sleep."

"Funny," he said, "They always told us as children to count sheep hopping over fences in our imagination. They would hope that it would be such a boring task and that it would put us asleep." He laughed at himself. "But it never worked on me. I would sit there and wonder where those sheep were, and why they were hopping over fences in the first place."

"Did you ever find out?"

"No," he whispered. "But I would dream often of a faraway kingdom filled with only sheep, and these sheep would be running races for other animals to watch them. The fences were like hurdles. The sheep that won the whole race would get the biggest, greenest, freshest patch of grass in the whole land."

Suzuri glomped around him. "Such a friendly place," she said, "I would love to go and meet the King of the Sheep that rule that land."

"And I am sure the Queen of the Sheep must be just as curious about the land of humans," Art whispered in her ear. "How they would love to sample the grass of a land they've never been in..." He pulled her closer and started to nibble on her ear just a little, and she melted in his arms. "...and experience the taste of a culture they have yet to explore." He moved his hands down her side, slowly making his way down to her legs. "The lands outside one's home is very inviting, you see," he said as he kissed her cheek softly, "and they would love nothing more but to see what they do not know."

She started to pull back, but got her foot stuck on her robe, so she tripped instead, sending Art on top of her as he'd been holding on to her all this time. "The land of the sheep must be quite a place full of such curious little animals," she whispered, very seduced all ready. "A friendly place, with no war, and no famine."

Art gently nuzzled against her face, pressing his body against hers just a little harder. "Oh, they have lots of problems," he said. His head landed on her chest, his nose right between her ample peaks. "Because they live between two mountains, much like these, and they have to come-" he began to kiss his way down "=all the-" another kiss "-way down here-" he stopped right below where he knew the female body held unborn babies "-to get the best grass and the purest water."

Suzuri felt him pull apart her robe, exposing her skin to the night air. She reached to play with his fluffy hair, but was distracted by his careful hand and mouth movments. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she wished that morning would never, ever come.

When the sun came up again, they were sprawled together on the roof of the castle after a night of lovemaking. Sure, they were going to leave again today for the Spring of Bravery for Celestria's next quest, but that didn't matter. Neither of them would have as much rest if they'd have slept.

"Oy," Alicia's voice woke them both out of a half-dazed, half-sleeping state. "That must have been something. To make love under the stars. It was a clear night last night."

Art picked himself up, closing Suzuri's robe and his own, before helping her up. "It wasn't... what you'd do," he insisted. "Love, come, we should head to breakfast."

Suzuri nodded. "It was a night to remember," she said with a shrug. "That's what's really important."

Alicia laughed. "Okay, I can dig that," she said, following the newlyweds down the stairs to the dining hall, where the table was set.

Angelo and Tara were eating with a healthy zest, and Seth was sipping a cup of coffee. They waved when they saw the other half of the team walk in.

"Here we thought you two had gone missing," Seth said. "Where'd you find them?"

Alicia gave an evil grin. "On the roof."

"Well, damn," Angelo was amazed. "Now that's creativity, Kingy."

Suzuri sat down and grabbed herself an apple. "It... was all I could have ever asked for." She had on her face the most pleasant look she'd ever had. "I guess I should be thankful for that nightmare." She sat there, staring at that green apple, not even really all that interested in eating it. "You must continue your story sometime, my King, so that I can learn more about the land of the sheep."

Art would have blushed any time before this, but for some reason, it didn't bother him anymore. He proceeded with eating his breakfast as if it was nothing. "But of course, we shall have another tour very soon. I particularly want to visit the Lake of Pleasures again."

"And look, speaking in tone to hide their naughty thoughts," Alicia said. "You two are so adorable."

Art shrugged. "Call it what you want, to me, it's happiness." 


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40.

Going through Castle Cannock's halls, Art searched for his father, who he hadn't seen since his trial. It confounded him that his father would up and vanish out of nowhere, but at the moment he needed some assistance. If Suzuri had a task to complete given by Celestria, he couldn't let her go alone. Well, she wouldn't, she would have her sisters, but he couldn't imagine not going with her. He needed someone to watch over the land while he was gone. Art had wasn't intending on giving up his birthright now, since the whole land had accepted his new wife and unborn.

Art's Father was in his room, which was somewhere on the bottom floor of the castle, in a very out-of-the-way place. When Art stopped to think about it, he'd never actually been in there before this.

"Father," Art called out, "I must speak with you about a matter of great urgency." He knocked on the door, and when there was no response, curiosity got the better of him. Art pushed the door open and walked into his father's quarters slowly. "Father, please, there are matters that need to be addressed, do not ignore me because you are no longer King."

The room stank in a way that Art could not describe. It was pungent, almost choking the young king for staying in there too long. He spun around a few times, as there were no candles or torches lit in the room.

"Father, you should let the maids in here to clean sometime," Art said. "Whatever could make such a stench?" He called up a fireball and used it to light a torch that was supported by the corners of the room, and that let a little light in the tight chamber. The room was a mess, yes, with goblets littered on the floor and half-shredded papers scattered everywhere. "What kind of mess have you..." He found his father's bed, and called up another fireball in his right hand. "Father, what are you doing sleeping now? Such an impossible man you have become." Art lifted the fireball over his father's head, and he shook with fear. "Fa-Fa-Father?" he gasped. A dagger stuck out of his forehead, leaving the previous king in a state of dead that would be impossible to reverse.

In anguish, he cried out. He needed his father's guidence in ruling their homeland. Art needed his father there for security. His anguish was soon replaced with fear. Someone had assassinated his father, and no one knew the better.

Art stomped out of his father's wrecked chambers, and made his way to the throne room. "All castle staff!" he shouted as he walked through the halls. "Come to the throne room, NOW."

Suzuri had been waiting for him there, sitting with Eliza with her gigantic fairy tale book. "What's wrong, my king?" she asked tenderly, seeing a look of both determination and suspicion on Art's face. "You look as if you have seen-"

"You do not know what I have seen," Art said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have called a meeting for the entire castle to attend. Take Eliza to her room."

Suzuri frowned. "I am always here with you, to stand by you, Art." She stood up and walked to him. "Whatever it is, it cannot be too much for me to hear."

"It's not about you," Art said, pushing her away as gently as he could. "It's for Eliza's sake."

Eliza got up. "I'm a big girl now, big brother. I wanna help you so much, because you're the best big brother in the whole world."

"No," Tara's voice said from the hallway. "I believe my big brother's the best."

Alicia followed her in. "I'm more for big sisters, myself, since I don't have a big brother."

Angelo and Seth also came in, both standing against the wall of the throne room. Many maids, guards, servants and others who worked in the castle came in, all to see that their newly crowned king was in a state of panic. When they stopped filing in, Art turned to address them.

"This morning," Art started, "I went to seek my father's counsel on matters to benefit this country. What I found was..." he tried to not let himself cry in this moment, though it was so hard. "...our previous king, my father, has been murdered."

Everyone gasped in disbelief, and Eliza sat there on the podium, shaking.

"Big... big brother," Eliza said. "Wha... what does 'murdered' mean?" She looked around the room, and it was clear how devistated everyone was to hear that news. "Why is everyone so sad now?"

Alicia bent down and hugged around the little princess. "Oh, Eliza, I'm so sorry," she said, sniffing a little.

"What does 'murdered' mean, big sister?" Eliza asked, wiping away Alicia's tears. "I told you that you don't have to cry anymore because no you have a family now, big sister. Don't cry."

Soon others in the crowd began to cry along with Alicia, seeing how confused she was about the situation. Tara and Suzuri also hugged around Eliza and Alicia together, unable to hold back anymore. Seth looked away, overcome with sadness. Angelo sank to his knees, praying.  
>Art felt himself break under the pressure and a few tears slipped through his eyes. "Whoever is responsible for this will be found," he declared loudly. "I will not stand idly by and let someone else get away with murdering my father. Report any suspicious activity to me or my counsil. Put up the mourning flags in the courtyard, everyone in the castle staff will wear black." He turned away from the crowd and stared at Suzuri and her sisters, all hugging Eliza. "Dismissed."<p>

Eliza said, "Big sister Tara, I don't know what 'murdered' means..."

Tara shook her head. "It's... not my place to tell you, little one."

Art walked up to them and took his little sister from the women slowly. "It means... that Father has to go away. That he's all ready gone."

Eliza's lower lip quivered. "But why does he have to go? Does he not love us anymore? Didn't he say he has work to do?"

Art nodded. "He left because it wasn't his choice. Someone sent him away. Eliza, this is an adult thing, so you're gonna have to be a big girl from now on. You were closer to Father than I ever was, and now you're going to have to move forward without him." He hugged her tightly. "No one was closer to Father than his only daughter."

Eliza sniffled a few times. "Does that mean that Father cannot come back, ever?"

"That's... that's exactly what it means," Art cried out, feeling his whole body shake with his sobs. "You're such a smart big girl, aren't you?"

"Sometimes," Eliza said through her tears, "I wish I wasn't so smart. I wasn't sad before when I didn't know what you were sad about."

Later on that day, no one in the castle really had a happy word to say. Eliza confined herself to her room, Art and Suzuri were downstairs trying to plan for their next move with the rest of the crew.

"Listen," Angelo said, "Art, you shouldn't leave with the kingdom like this. They won't think too highly of you that way, and it would really hurt Eliza. We'll take Suzuri to the Spring of Bravery."

"You have nothing to worry about if we're protecting her," Alicia said. "We did it before you came along."

"Pssh, yeah," Seth said, "And then she got poisioned by a RoseVine."

"Shut your piehole," Tara grunted at him. "That was a twist of fate. It wasn't our fault."

Art looked at Suzuri. "Love, what do you want to do?"

"I am the Queen of this land, as well as your wife," Suzuri said gently. "I support you in both roles I take now. Castle Cannock is my home, and those who live in it, my family." She was still rather teary over this morning's events. "My father died when I was young, I understand what she's going though. Right now, my task by Celestria plays a second fiddle to this right here." She put her hand on her heart. "This is blasphemous to say, but I care more about what happens here than I do in the rest of the world right now."

Alicia leaned down next to her. "How poetic of you."

"There is an assassin in Cannock," Art said. "Whoever it is, they have sights on my family, be it for the crown or the land. If you stay here to fight this off, you will be the target of an attack, Love."

Suzuri shook her head. "Bring it on. I will fight for you as you did for me."

Art looked at everyone. "Then there will be a funeral for my father tomorrow. I... have some things to take care of..." 


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41.

Eliza had pretty much stayed by herself in her own room as much as possible. It was common for the maids to hear her crying at any time of the day, but when they tried to offer her comfort, she would scream at them that she had to learn how to handle it herself. The little princess' seventh birthday would be coming soon, but no one wanted her to have to grow up so quickly. She pushed everyone away that tried. Including her big brother Art, who she loved more than anyone else.

Suzuri had been coordinating the funeral, as Art seemed too indisposed to handle it himself. She arranged for the national flower of Cannock to be woven into a wreath, and a gravestone to be made to be placed in the royal courtyard. She often wished she could've done things like this for her own father, and because of that respect, she put her utmost effort into making sure her husband's father recieved a ceremony worthy of him.

"It really seems like we're out of place anymore," Alicia said, helping Suzuri arrange flowers in the garden. "Like you and Art just exist in your own world and we can't reach you."

"Is that what it's like to become a member of royalty?" Tara asked. She had been using her axes to cut overgrown grass. "You become distant from everyone around you?"

Suzuri shook her head. "We aren't distant. You can approach Art and I, you know we wouldn't turn you away." She was reading a checklist. "Sure, we have responsibilities now, but this does not change the fact that we've all become a family."

"Look, Sister," Tara said, "I feel like a third wheel most of the time. If we don't go kill some real monsters soon, I'm going to go crazy."

"Seriously, you have a kingdom to govern," Alicia started, "But I thought the Bloodline of Loto was needed again to save the world from that pudgy chicken wizard or something equally heroic."

"I want the hell out of this castle," Tara said, "And I'll go to Romaly, pick up Taro, and head back to the life I had before Suzuri's special treasure hunt."

"Who knew that a stupid treasure map would change my life so much?" Suzuri asked. "In such a short time, I've become radically different."

"For the better," Alicia said with a snicker.

Suzuri glared at her. "Whatever. It's not just me who's changed, either."

"True," Alicia said. "Who knew me growing up alone was because I was the Princess of Hell?"

"And the reason why my brother and I were seperated at birth was because we traversed through time," Tara said. "Knowing these things is nice, but overall, I don't feel like I'm a different person because of it."

"Oh I do," Alicia said.

Suzuri and Tara laughed at Alicia for a second, going back to their flower arranging. They needed the time to talk, even if it was under such sad circumstances. At the same time, though, Seth and Angelo were poking around Art's library because Art didn't seem to want to leave it.

"Hey," Angelo said, coming up from behind to hug Art, who was sitting at a desk. "No wonder Suzuri had to come in here to get anything out of you, you spend way too much time in here."

"It's the only place I find any solace anymore," Art said. After a few minutes of Angelo not moving, he grunted. "What is it?"

"Your father, may he rest in peace," Seth said from the door, "Would not want his only son to stay in a library for the rest of his life. Sure, it might get Suzuri in the mood, but you've got a whole kingdom here waiting on your leadership."

Art pushed Angelo off of him, getting up from the desk. "My friends, I suppose you know how to mourn the passing of your mentor and closest family member?" he asked, extremely annoyed.

"Dude," Angelo said, "This is the one time you don't wanna be left alone. You don't want to get into a depression. Because once you fall in it, that's it. You won't be the same." He smiled. "I hear the girls have a nice memorial set up for your father. Let's go see it."

Art sighed. It would only be further proof that life only moved forward after death, and the idea scared him. But he agreed to go, remembering what he learned from his trials. He needed to learn to follow the strengths of his friends, no matter how impossible it seemed.

The gardens were not only the most beautiful they'd ever been, at least from Art's memory, but they were also the saddest. Suzuri had painstakingly cut each and every orange flora to fit together for each wreath, proving that she had a bit of flower arranging experience. The grass was trimmed evenly and other flowers were arranged in patterns, courtesy of Alicia and Tara. The three ladies didn't have much to say when the guys arrived there. Everyone seemed distracted to their own thoughts.

An ear-piercing screech sounded through the castle, catching everyone's attention.

"Holy Father of Loto," Art breathed out, "ELIZA!" He instantly took off in that direction faster than anyone else could run. Faster than he thought he could run.

The halls on that side of the castle were splotched with blood, maids standing in every doorway had been slashed through their midsections or had knives stuck in the center of their foreheads. Art kept running, everyone else close behind. He couldn't save these ones. He might still have a chance with his little sister.

Coming to Eliza's door, he found it locked from the inside. "Eliza!" he screamed. "Eliza, dear, open the door! I know you're in there, little sister, and you know who this is." Art slammed his body on the door a few times before it broke off and he fell on the floor with a thud.

"My, my," an unfamiliar voice said from inside Eliza's room. "You have come just at the right time, Your Grace."

Art picked himself up. He blinked a few times, not sure of what he was seeing. "Are you the one who murdered my father?" he asked, reaching for his sword.

"I am," the voice replied. "You should light a torch or two, that way you can see who you're addressing."

Art threw a fireball at the corners where he knew there were torches, only to find a man in clergy robes standing there. He held Eliza in his arms, bound and gagged, and was smiling. "Unhand my sister," Art demanded.

"You're in no place to make demands," the clergyman said in a false tender voice. "I am sure the Princess of Moonbrooke told you that if you broke the oath you made to the church, you would suffer the consequences, yes? Nina is such a wonderful princess, and you just had to turn her away."

"Who are you?"

"I am High Priest Zoah, of course," the clergyman replied. "I am also the one who carries out the secret will of the church. You were to marry Nina and carry on the pure bloodline, but since the King of Cannock decided to approve of your deflection to that oath, he had to die first." He stood up. "Everyone who carries your blood will die, and Cannock will cease to exist as it is now as punishment."

Art crouched defensively. "Oh, just try."

"I will," Zoah said, fishing out a dagger from his pocket. He held it above Eliza's head and thrust it in, causing blood and brains to spurt everywhere. "You and your unborn are next, King of Cannock."

Art charged for Zoah's chest and rammed his sword through his heart as soon as possible, making the priest fall over before anyone had caught up to Art in the first place. "How dare the church even try," he muttered. "The light of Cannock will not die out so easily." He bent down, after kicking Zoah's carcass across the room as hard as he could, to pick up the little princess. "...Eliza..." he whispered, "Not... not you, too..."

Eliza's body hung lifeless in his arms. She didn't suffer any pain during her death. It was instant. When he turned around to see the rest of the group there, tears resumed again.

"The entire Church of Loto," Art said, "The whole entire Church of Loto will hear about this." He shook with unbridaled rage. "If this is what it means to serve Celestria, then... then I am done! There will be no state religion in Cannock any longer." He hugged Eliza to him one last time before her body started to vanish. The angels were coming to take her to Heaven.

Everyone heard Eliza's voice as she was disappearing. "Big brother Art... just because I can't be with you anymore doesn't mean you don't still have a family, okay? Now you have two more sisters, too." She giggled. "Take care the baby... Uh oh... Father is calling. I better go see what he wants. Sayonara."

Art fell to his knees. "Celestria, answer me! If you do not answer me, I will renounce you and all you stand for! I have done nothing to go against your teachings. I have always reacted in nothing but faith in you. Why would your closest servants bring this kind of wrath upon those who are helpless? Answer me, Celestria!"

There was no reply.

Art walked past everyone, taking the crown on his head and throwing it on the floor. Suzuri bent down and picked it up.

"This is a bunch of platypunk gunk," she muttered. "The church itself had this as its secret? All the lies... all the lies!"

The funeral service was not just for the previous King of Cannock, but now also was for the most beloved Princess Eliza. People from all over the kingdom flocked to the castle to mourn those in the royal family who had passed. Art and Suzuri led the memorial ceremony, as Seth played a departing song on his lute and Alicia gave it lyrics. Tara and Angelo wept on each other's shoulders, unbelieving in this whole mess.

Suddenly, the entire world just took a turn for the worst. 


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42.

Art didn't sleep at all since what left of his family had been laid to rest and given their funeral. He had too much running in his mind. Fear of the next attack being any moment wrought through his entire being, and he felt it was only a matter of time before someone of the Church came to finish the rest of the Cannock Royal Family off. He paced around in his room nervously. He would have done it in the castle library, as he was the most comfortable there, but Suzuri was still sleeping and he dare not leave her alone.

The sun was starting to rise outside. Life in Cannock would once again resume its daily in and outs soon. Art looked at the crown he had thrown to the floor yesterday that Suzuri had picked up to save. She was a great supporter to him, she knew her role extremely well and never once tried to back out on it. Art loved her and he loved his unborn. There was no way he could tolerate anyone trying to violate either of them. He had to do something, anything.

Openly declaring war on the Church of Loto itself was an incredibly bad idea. Even he knew that, as much as he'd like to do so. The people of Cannock and all over Alefgard relied on the church for so many things anymore, especially the commerce side of things. It was hard to believe how far the church had crept into their lives. Taking that away from the public so forcefully would not bide very well, as the shock would cause countries to fall on their feet.

If the Church of Loto has decided it wants us dead, Art thought, perhaps it would be wise to give it what it wants. He looked over at Suzuri, who was snoring very lightly, snuggled up into a pillow; her hair flopping about like she'd been zapped with a lightning bolt. He could never take any sort of weapon to his dearly beloved, but he need not go that far. Art placed his hand on her shoulder. "Love, please, wake up," he called her quietly. "I must speak with you."

Suzuri woke up as gently as Art had called her back to the realm of the living. "Hmm?" she sat up. "Dearest, why are you dressed?"

"Love," he whispered. "We're leaving. Get up and pack as lightly as you can." He smiled down at her. "We need to go."

"What of my sisters?" Suzuri asked, climbing out of bed.

"Your sisters will be fine," Art said. "Use your angel slime to send them a message through that Slime Mail you always tell me about." He went to the wardrobe and fished out his father's favorite weapon, a chain sickle. "Put on your adventuring clothes. Leave behind anything that might identify you as you."

"Dearest, what are you planning?" Suzuri asked.

"The church wants us dead, Love," he said, opening up the window. "We're gonna give them exactly that."

"You're going to fake your own murder?" Suzuri asked, pulling on her signature sage dress.

"Yours, too. They want Cannock, fine, they can have it," Art said, "They just won't get it the way they want it." He looked back at her. If they were to kill us directly, they could claim the throne and rule the land themselves, that's just how the laws of Alefgard work. If we die of causes unrelated, and the people find out before the clergy does, Cannock will be ruled by the people and not by the clergy." He laughed quietly. "We'll use the traveler's gate under the castle, and that's it. I'll have you and the unborn. That's all I need anymore. Everything else is meaningless. I don't need to be a prince or a king for you."

Suzuri walked up behind him and hugged him tightly. "You shouldn't have to go to such extremes," she said. "I would fight off as many as it took-"

"No, Love, the more the unborn grows, the more unable to fight you will become," Art said. "It is my duty to protect you, as your husband and the father of the unborn. That is the one that means the absolute most of any duty I've ever had to bear." He turned and kissed her forehead. "Leave your wedding ring, the Seal of Loto, and your Crown of Clarity."

"My... my crown of clarity?" Suzuri took it off her head. "But... it's... it's my favorite headpiece..."

"Funny, you make a deal over that, but not your wedding ring?" Art asked.

"That's because Ciresso made it for me," Suzuri muttered. "I wear it in his honor, like the wedding ring is in yours."

"Is your love based in the trinkets we give, or is it in your heart?" Art asked. "Leave them. They identify you as you." He saw a few chimera fly by the window. He gripped the handle of the silver chain sickle and shot it out the window like a whip, grasping and killing the chimera in an instant, pulling the bloody mess inside the room. The half-worm, half bird twitched madly as Art carried it over to the bed, spurting the blood everywhere on it, then he threw the carcass out the window. "Send the message to your sisters. Tell them to meet us in Batzoreg."

"Batzoreg?" Suzuri asked. "That's in the middle of nowhere."

"Exactly. We need to go into hiding, because what's going to come of this will effect every royal family in the world," he said. "I'll wear a Nomadic Deel and a Fur Hat, fighting with a bow and arrow if I must. I will no longer need to appear royal, but as a simple man with a family."

Suzuri giggled. "You'd look so adorable in that..." She went over to her things, calling out Gaby, her angel slime. "Now, Gaby, did you hear what was said here?"

Gaby nodded. "Yes, my queen."

"Do not address me as that any more," Suzuri whispered. "I need you to contact Goopy, Tara's metababble, through Slime Mail. Tell them everything that's been said here exactly. And do not allow this message to fall in the hands of anyone else, or we're all dead."

Gaby closed his eyes and said, "I will deliver the message as directed." Then he flew out of the bedroom window and headed down to the other bedrooms where he felt Goopy was.

Art took the wedding ring off of Suzuri's finger and cracked it with the pointed end of his sickle, then put it in the bloody mess on the bed. He took the Seal of Loto and shattered it on the table. Then he took out a knife from the dining tray that wasn't removed the day previously and stuck it through the red jewel of the Crown of Clarity. "I am sorry," he said, putting the now mutilated crown on the pillow. "We'll make another using Alchemy, Love, I promise."

Suzuri was ready to go. "Aye, I'll hold you to that," she said. "We don't even need the traveler's gate, you know. I can use a chimera wing, I've been there before."

"All right, that would be a lot faster, wouldn't it?" he agreed with the suggestion, stabbing an extra knife through his father's crown and ripping apart his royal seal. "I no longer need these things. I fully intended to allow Eliza to ascend as queen when she was of age. As of now, I am no longer a member of royalty. Just a man."

"You don't need to be anything special, Art," Suzuri said. "You just need to be you."

"Haha," Art nodded. "All right, Love. I know it was short, our stay here. I hope it was pleasant."

Suzuri smiled. "The happiest days of my life. And a few of the saddest."

Art gripped her hand. "There will be happier." he declared.

The two went onto the roof of the castle, the same place where they had spent a wonderful night together, and threw up a chimera wing, vanishing before the sun could shine its light on the roof of Castle Cannock.

They landed outside of Batzoreg, hand in hand, barely carrying anything with them. And standing there, ever faithful, were their companions.

"Holy Father of Loto," Tara said, "When we got the message, we left as soon as possible."

"I can't believe you'd think of something so daring," Alicia said. "I like it."

"You don't have to like it," Art said. "I don't know what's to become of me yet, and for good measure. I said to meet us out here because it's a very out-of-the-way place. Suzuri and I need to remain in hiding, possibly for the rest of our lives."

"What about seeking out and destroying the church that wants to wipe Cannock's bloodline from the map?" Seth asked. "What can we do to help you?"

Art thought about it a moment. "There might be. You go back to Romaly for the time being and see how the church reacts. I know they have some sort of presence there."

"They do," Seth said with a nod. "I'll be sure to get ahold of a slime to use that Slime Mail thing, that is very cool to keep in touch."

"Isn't it though?" Tara said, letting Gaby fly over to Suzuri's side finally after giving it enough hugs. "Taro and I can go and check out different countries and send word back to you through Goopy."

"Brilliant," Art said. "We might be seperated, but like I told you all before, I see you as family. I couldn't see you as anything otherwise after all we've been through."

"The feeling is mutual," Angelo said with a bow. "Please, little brother, stay safe."

"That was my only intent," Art said, shaking Angelo's hand.

After hugs and handshakes were exchanged, Tara, Angelo, Seth and Alicia used a chimera wing to send themselves back to Romaly, while Art and Suzuri stayed behind there in front of the hunter's yurts in Batzoreg.

"I will be strong," Art said to himself. "I will endure." 


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43.

Art and Suzuri walked together into the town gate of Batzoreg, holding hands and heads held high. They had no idea if the nomadic tribe would even allow them into their moving village, but all they could do was ask. It would be futile not to, as there weren't very many places like this in the world. The sun had finally decided to show itself, letting the stars slowly fade away. Its beams streaked across a partly cloudy sky. It was too soon to be up for royalty, but for a pair of wanderers? Any time was right.

The chief of the nomads had his hut built on the top of a cave. The village was all ready awake and feeding their animals, tending to their energetic children, and sharpening their weapons for an upcoming hunt.

It was alive, no doubt, as Art watched them with such curiosity. He hadn't much experience with the native way of life, but he was more than willing to learn. Most of his past royal friends and relations wouldn't have wanted to even walk in a place like this.

"City man," a native man grunted when he noticed that Art had been watching him shred leather to make a horse-riding whip, "Why do you watch me?"

"I am interested in all sorts of weapon creation," Art replied. "For it is something I have never quite taken the time to study." He examined the thickness of the leather used, and how it was cut to braid into itself. They compouded the shreads of leather together, over and over, until it had become a whip. Art found it to be educational, and he loved to learn. "I believe the best way to know one's weapon is to study how it is made."

"You smart," the native man said with a smile. "We of the tribe make the weapons we fight with. Makes us better fighters and hunters." He laughed. "Where you from, city man?"

"I have no home," Art said, telling an outright lie with a straight face. "My wife and I have not been able to settle anywhere. She holds within her an unborn, and this is most distressing."

"I get Cheif Batsarat for you," the native man said, patting Art on the shoulder. "I am Bornover. You are?"

Art said, "My name is Art."

Bornover laughed even louder. "Silly name. You sound like pansy, not like brave warrior. Your woman, she is?"

Suzuri bowed her head as she said, "I am Suzuri."

Bornover blinked a few times, not sure how to react. "Strange name. Pretty name for pretty lady, but sound strange." He put his whip in progress on a table and walked away from the fire where he was tending it. "I go get Chief Batsarat, you not touch my work."

"I wouldn't dream of touching your hard work," Art said. "I only wish to learn from it."

Bornover headed up to the tent where the Chief lived, and a few minutes later, came out with a much more decorated native man wielding a staff taller than he was. The two came down the steppes on the side of the hill the cave had been dug into, stopping in front of Art and Suzuri as if inspecting them.

"And woman carry unborn," Bornover told the chief.

The chief pounded his staff on the ground, causing Bornover to stop talking. "I am Batsarat. Why do you city dwellers come to Batzoreg?"

"Peace," Suzuri said, putting a hand on her belly. "We want peace from the world. There is no place like this anywhere else."

"The pansy-named city man," the chief said, "I will allow you to live with our tribe as long as you do not bring trouble with you. You will support our village as long as you stay here."

"No one lives for free," Art said, agreeing with the terms.

"How do you fight?" the chief asked him. "I see a polished stick on your belt."

Art drew his sword. "This is a special kind of light blade, Chief Batsarat. It is as heavy as a rapier, but as strong as a broadsword. The way this is created is by folding the metal slowly, each and every time it is hammered, to create an alloy."

"Can you make more of them and teach it to our younger hunters?" the chief asked, amazed by what Art had to say about his sword.

"I can," Art said. "I know not much else in the ways of making weaponry, but I do know how to replicate this."

"Why do you wear a metal circle on your arm?" Bornover asked curiously.

"It's a shield," Art said, "To block enemy attacks."

"If you quicker than enemy, you no need metal circle," Bornover said sharply. "City man fight too slow."

Suzuri stifled a giggle. "Knights have never been known for their speed. They have defense."

Art nudged her. "Love..."

"Aye," she whispered.

The chief smiled. "Your woman very spirited yet gentle. She also welcome to teach the children her pretty words."

She nodded. "I will have to practice for when I have my own, so I am sure I will get as much out of this as the tribe will."

"I welcome you to Batzoreg," the chief said kindly. "Today, we will set up a yurt for you and change your clothes better for life of movement. We work until sundown, eat what the hunters have caught for the day, and then to bed. It is a life of work."

Suzuri and Art gripped their hands together and nodded at the same time. They were more than ready.

Meanwhile, Seth resumed his position as Duke to take care of Romaly with Alicia at his side as his newly dubbed Duchess. The people were doing much better than they had the first time they landed in Romaly all that time ago. It may not have been that long ago, but time had passed in such a way that made it feel like years had gone by since then.

They recieved the news that the entire Cannock Royal Family had been murdered, which sent Alicia into an act that sent the rest of Romaly into mourning, too. Seth ordered that the town pay their respects to their fallen allies. Not knowing what was going on in Cannock was difficult, which is why Taro, Tara, and Angelo decided to go back and scope it out.

"Don't worry," Angelo said with a thumbs up. "We'll find out what's going on then report to you and have Goopy carry the message."

"Fine," Seth agreed to the idea. "Don't get yourselves hurt or anything. If it's dangerous, yourselves back here."

"You don't know who you're talking to," Tara said. "Come on, guys. Time to do some scout work." 


	44. Omake  Intermission

Intermission.

~OMAKE~

Suzuri: Well, hello, everyone, I must apologize for the lack of a chapter here. I decided that we would have a break from the story and let everyone have some fun time.

Alicia: Funtime? *breaks out her whip*

Seth: Yessss~

Suzuri: No, that's not what I meant. I mean that I wanted to show some of the bloopers that happened during our adventure thus far over the previous 46 parts!

Tara: Oh dear GOD.

Angelo: Daaaaamn.

Ciresso: Hi, guys!

Suzuri: Aren't you dead?

Ciresso: Well, plotwise, yes, but I've been over here eating all the free catering this story's been getting. Damn, those sub sammiches are good.

Taro: Yeah, me too. *munch munch*

Suzuri: *twitch* ...did you eat my doughnuts?

Ciresso: I cannot tell a lie... YES.

Suzuri: *breaks out fan*

Art: ^^; I am sorry, readers. I suppose I should host the blooper reel segment.

Alicia: Give back Suzuri! Boooo!

Suzuri: *chases Ciresso around for about an hour before slamming into a wall*

Ciresso: *makes the Zelda 3 game over sound*

Suzuri: This is a DRAGON QUEST fanfic.

Ciresso: Okay then, how about "Thou Art Dead"?

Loto: *streaks by*

Tara: LOTO! I just saw Loto... he... he's so handsome...

Angelo: Dammit, okay, Art, just start the damn bloopers all ready.

Art: Very well then. *snaps fingers*

BLOOPERS OF THE WORST FANFIC EVER WRITTEN...

...one...

The group is currently outside Romaly. They find a King slime and it engages them in battle.

Seth: WTF, normally we don't get King slimes out here.

Tara: *squee* It's adorable! *goes up and hugs it... but gets absorbed into the King slime* Eeeeek!

Art: We must find a way to attack it without hurting her.

Taro: I got one... umm... KAFRIZZLE! *casts it*

The kingslime avoids the huge ass fireball and splits into two minature king slimes, ripping Tara in half.

Art: Oh hell, we need another Tara...

...two...

The group is in Cannock Castle's library.

Angelo: We know Suzuri too well, y'know, just stand naked surrounded by books and she'll rape you up, down, and sideways.

Art: ...Why would I be standing naked at random in the library?

Seth: Because I found an issue of Puff-Puff Monthly in here.

Art: That was my father's! *snatches it away*

Angelo: Uh huh. Damn that corset's pretty tight, eh?

Seth: I wanna see...

Suzuri: *walks in* Dearest, I think I misplaced that histor... *glass breaking noise*

Art: *cringes in fear* Holy Father of Loto.

Suzuri: And here I thought you were above that... *stomps out*

Art recieved the Accolade of "Secret Pervert"

Seth: *rips away the magazine* Daaaaaamn this shit is hot.

Angelo: I know, right?

One of Tara's swords and one of Alicia's daggers comes flying through the door, cutting the magazine to ribbons. Then a fireball follows and burns the ribbons.

Art: ...I'm not going to get any because of you two. Thanks a lot.

Seth: But you wanted to see it, I saw that look on your face.

Angelo: And the blushing he did... oh, you're so innocent. I wish I could have said the same about when I was your age.

Angelo recieved the Accolate "The Oldest? HOW?"

...three...

Alicia and Seth are practicing a little minstrel thing outside by themselves.

Alicia: And a-one, and a-two! *slips and falls in mud* Ah shiiiiiiiiit.

Seth: MUDWRESTLING!

Alicia: ...against what, the mud?

Tara: *just walkin' by* Do do do do...

Seth: *trips her into the mud*

Tara: Ewww, now I'm all muddy.

Seth: MUDWRESTLING!

Tara: ...do what?

Alicia: *tackles her into the mud*

Tara: Get off of me!

Suzuri: *walking by, hand in hand with Art*

Art: I wub youuuu~

Suzuri: I wub you moooore~

Seth: *trips Suzuri into the mud*

Alicia: Yay! Sister mudwrestling! *pins Tara and Alicia into the mud as they struggle to escape*

Art: Now you're all messy... I suppose I'll go run a nice bath for you. *starts to walk on*

Ciresso: *randomly flies by for no reason at all, pushing Art into the mud* That's for stealin' my woman. *vanishes*

Art: Eww.

Alicia: ...I don't wrestle with guys.

Seth: Heh heh heh. Mudwrestling.

...what number are we on again? I lost count.

In Cannock Castle's backyard.

Eliza: Tee hee, I'm a walking corpse. *makes gargling noises*

Art: No, it's called a Hork.

Suzuri: I've heard them called Living Corpses before.

Megaman riding a Yoshi appears in front of them, eats a few of the fruits from the trees, poops some eggs out and then jumps on some goombas.

Art: What is this, I don't even...

...next...

Suzuri is reading a story to Eliza.

Suzuri: Here we go... it's called "Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot Cowboy Hobos With Chain-Katanas And Several Revolvers And The Power of Friendship Fighting Vampire Nazis With Dark Magic Riding Cyborg Dinosaurs With Head Mounted Lasers Voiced By Kevin Michael Richardson Attacked by Snakes On A Motherfrakkin' Submarine Jet With Desert Polar Bears Crashing Into An Ancient Zeppelin With Alien Anacondas In SPACE With Chuck Norris And Samuel L. Jackson With Lesbian Time Travelling Bikini Werewolf Catgirls Dual Wielding Febreze Part 2: This Time, It's Personal"

Eliza: Where's part one?

...next...

Eliza, Art, and their father are talking at the dinner table together.

Eliza: Hey, big brother, I know what I wanna be when I grow up!

Art: Oh?

Eliza: A pit-fighting kung-fu psychic werewolf princess with electric powers!

King of Cannock: ...what an imagination! I like it! Work and study hard, my daughter.

Art: Father!

Eliza: How does one become a pit-fighting kung-fu psychic werewolf princess with electric powers?

King of Cannock: I... I don't know.

Art: *facepalm* For the Love of Celestria.

...and that's all for now.

Art: So I hope you enjoyed this somewhat, because these clips were either too stupid or random for them to actually fit in the story somewhere.

Alicia: That wasn't fun time...

Seth: *tackles Alicia*

Angelo: Meh.

Tara: I had to be replaced... that wasn't very funny.

Suzuri: *is still knocked out*

Ciresso: We should all play Dragon Quest IX Together!

And they do that.

Until next chapter.  
> <p>


	45. Chapter 44

Part 44.

Tara, Taro, and Angelo landed outside of Cannock again after leaving it this morning. The entire town was in a state of chaos. Buildings were on fire, children were being murdered in the streets, and people were rioting. It was a state of political unrest unlike any they'd ever seen.

"This is not good," Taro said, quivering in his sage sandals. "Whatever word was carried out to the people has driven them completely nuts."

"I don't think that's the right word for it," Angelo said, dodging an arrow that was aimed at his head. "Maybe Art should have thought this out a little longer before going through with it."

"It'll be even worse if they find out the murder was fake," Tara whispered to them both. "We have to find out exactly what's going on here."

The silver-haired trio made it up to the castle, where it was very clear a mob of people were trying to break in the large red gate. Taro used a spell to see what was on the other side of the door, and he saw a clergyman in his mind.

"Oh hell," Taro breathed out, "There's a clergyman on the other side of the red gate." He looked at Angelo. "I hate say this but I believe the church has got Cannock now. There's nothing Art or Suzuri can do."

"There might be something we can do," Angelo said. "Take Tara to somewhere safe, Taro. Send a message to Suzuri about this. I'm going to go in there and fish for information." He looked at Tara. "Don't look at me like that, baby, I'm not gonna do anything radically stupid."

"This plan is radically stupid," Tara muttered. "Angelo, I... I..."

"I know, baby, I love you, too," Angelo ruffled her hair. "You're such a great girlfriend. I've never met one like you, and I never will again. That's why I gotta do this, okay? Trust me."

"Oh... all right," Tara said with a slight smile. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"As careful as I am with you," he whispered in her ear.

Against Tara's will, Angelo plunged into the crowd with all the rioting people, while Taro pulled Tara outside the town's gate.

"You need to send that message, now," Taro said to his younger sister.

Tara let Goopy slide out from under her hat and down her shoulders. "Do you remember everything that was said, Goopy?" she asked.

"I sure goo," Goopy said. "The message is as good as delivered!" He slipped down her side and scurried off, quicker than any metal slime had ever gone before.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Art and Suzuri were slowly adjusting themselves for their new life alongside the nomadic tribe of Batzoreg. The tribe of nomads were very spiritual people, but in a way much different from that of the Church of Loto. There was no higher power to have to report to. It was just the world of the living, day in and day out, in the guiding light of both the sun and the moon.

The ladies dressed her in a robe made from lambswool that had been pressed and woven after being died different colors with berries. She wore a cap made of the same material, but in a color which designated her as a married woman. This cap seemed to mean as much as a wedding ring did to women in the city, and Suzuri felt very happy to wear it when they told her of the honor it was for a tribeswoman to be joined with their love in the moonlight ceremony and then be chosen by the spirits to carry the future inside them. The children came to play around her, and they sang songs of their legends of the world.

Art was put in a fur vest and pants that made his body seem much lighter than it actually was. He was given a place to work in the blacksmith's shop alongside his first friend in the village, Bornover, making replicas of the very sword he wore on his belt. His arms were not used to weilding such a heavy hammer, but every time he lifted it, he imagined the face of Hootingham and the Pope. How hard he would've loved to smash their faces into oblivion.

It wasn't long before Bornover started to realize how angry Art had grown, and he came back to Art's workspace to talk to him. "Art," he grunted, "Why you hit so hard? You mad?"

Art was sweating from every pore in his body. He didn't think he'd ever worked in somewhere so hot as this blacksmith's shop. "I'm not mad," Art said. "This hammer is bigger than I've ever used for anything. I've been using my inner anger to find strength to lift it over and over again."

"Not good," Bornover replied. "Your hammer must be like river, not like thunder. Madness inside will come out in your work. Do not make weapon because you are mad, make it because you need what it will do."

Art shook his head. "I'm afraid that I don't understand, Bornover."

"There is story from our tribe, Art. The man who make beautiful sword make it with madness in his heart," Bornover explained. "The sword absorb the madness, and everyone get near it goes mad, too. Same with food, you make food with madness inside, it come out in the food and make family sick."

Art thought about this for a minute. He had come here to put that life behind him. That life and all its stress. There was no reason to carry the anger anymore. "Bornover, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, friend," Bornover said with a big grin.

"When you have inner... madness, how do you... take it out?" He tried to ask in a way that Bornover would understand.

Bornover laughed loudly. "That easy! Come with me, Art. I show you everything." He led Art outside to show him where the children of the village were sitting around Suzuri, who was telling them all a very involving story. "You know that lady?"

It was the first time that he saw Suzuri wearing the tribe's robes, and it caught him off guard. She was so concentrated in what she was doing, she didn't even notice his eyes were on her. She may have not liked to wear neutral colors, but it fit her motherly nature. "That's Suzuri."

Bornover nodded. "Who is she? She your woman, yes?"

Art said, "Well, yes, she is."

"What your anger matter when you have woman like her? Watch her until you know," Bornover instructed. "I wait."

Art watched Suzuri get up and act out scenes of the story she was telling the children. She roared when the dragon in the story was to roar, and pretended to draw a sword when the hero was to fight him. The children laughed at her silliness, but were absorbed in her story. He wondered about Bornover's question. With a wife like Suzuri, what did his anger really matter? Those who would do anything they could to kill them both did deeply affect everything he ever did. Art was confused. It was his anger that led him to do a lot. Not his love. Did it matter why he did things in the first place? Art felt as if his judgment had been manipulated up until this point in life, and that started to only make him angrier. He kept watching Suzuri. No, she was what motivated him to run away and start anew. She was what made him stand up to his father in the face of being disowned. He had made decisions with his heart, Art just didn't see them without really thinking about them.  
>Art looked at Bornover. "She is what matters. My anger does not."<p>

"Good," Bornover said, patting Art's shoulder. "Now you understand. Let your love be your guide, not your madness. Love much stronger. Madness drive you crazy."

Art understood, feeling the wind cool his skin gently. He had a lot to learn from a people considered so backwards by the rest of the world, and this amused him immensely. 


	46. Chapter 45

Part 45.

Angelo had braved the torch-bearing rioters easily without having to resort to heavy violence, and he knew his gut instincts were right when he found a secret door to the castle grounds along the wall that had seperated the castle from the township itself. He crept through it to find that inside, the air felt more stale than it ever had. A pair of the castle's maids were sitting outside next to a well; one bawling her eyes out, the other trying to comfort her.

"Hiya, ladies," Angelo said gently, walking over to them. "News around here is that the King and Queen were murdered, is that true?"

"Yes," one maid said through tears. "We were worried when no one had entered or left the room, and... and... I went to go check on them." She cried so hard she couldn't even speak anymore except in muffled spurts. Her friend tried to calm her down. "Just like the king's father and the princess! Cannock is going to be absorbed by another kingdom!"

"Really?" Angelo asked, trying to act surprised. "I was under the impression that the laws of Alefgard work differently than that."

"Not when the Church of Loto is behind the movement," the second maid said, looking away. "The Pope himself is in the throne room, y'know."

"You don't say," Angelo said, putting his hand to his chin to think. He gave them a polite bow and slipped in through the side door of the castle, coming into the kitchen.

The sounds inside the castle was much different compared to the last time he'd been there. Heavily armored footsteps pounded throughout the stone hallways. No longer did the maids giggle and whisper, as they had just days ago. It felt more strict and restrained, which was the one atmosphere that Angelo could never really stand. He knew Art wouldn't be happy about this, he just knew it.

Angelo creeped through the halls, sticking to the shadows. His favorite bow was strapped to his side, just in case he had a chance to nail the nut in charge. He slipped between pacing armored guards, finally arriving in the hallway before the throne room. Inside he could hear violent yelling even though the door was closed.

"I don't know who did it," a voice said on the other side. "It wasn't one of my own."

"Whatever the case, now that all of the Cannock Royal Family is dead, we can absorb the land to one of the other Descendant countries," another, more sinister sounding voice said a bit more quiet than the other.

"Now all you have to do is wait for the heirs of Lorasia and Moonbrooke to marry, that way there will only be one country in Alefgard," the first said. "The Church of Loto will create an empire bigger than the Gittish ever could have."

Angelo pressed his ear to the door to listen more closely, as the voices were all muffled outside.

"It's time to instill our rule in Cannock," the second said. He must have pounded his fist onto some hard surface, because Angelo heard something like a table being pounded. "If you must slay a few villagers to get the point, then that's fine. Celestria be praised, we've finally started our conquest in her glorious name! We will have the holy land."

Angelo pulled away from the door. It didn't sound like something the kind Goddess of Love would support, even if he was a believer in the Faith of Trodain. He did his best to sneak back out of the castle the way he came, saying his farewells to the two maids next to the well, and slipping out of town through the gate to find an extremely worried Tara waiting for him.

Angelo panted heavily. "We need to talk to Seth back in Romaly, now," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"What's happened?" Taro asked, having come back from a battle against a few platypunks.

"I've not the time to explain, we must move now," Angelo said, reaching into Tara's item pouch before she could react to grab a chimera wing.

The magic of the chimera wing sent them back to Romaly in seconds, and before the twins knew what was going on around them, Angelo made a mad dash for the castle.

Seth was sitting on the throne and Alicia alongside him, not much having changed since the trio left to scout.

"What did you find?" Seth asked as the silver haired twins walked in, both frustrated that Angelo wouldn't take the time to explain anything.

Angelo took in a deep breath. "Cannock is in deep trouble. Two guys had boarded up the throne room, and they were talking about the total absorbing of all of Alefgard. They're setting up the heirs of Moonbrooke and Lorasia to marry so they will combine their lands, sandwiching Cannock in the middle. Seth, these guys are out for total domination of the world, and they're doing it in Celestria's name at that."

Taro twitched a few times. "Really? Because if you know your history and geography, Lorasia, Cannock, and Moonbrooke used to be a region called Torland. Together, they were the Holy Land, all settled and governed by the original Descendants of Loto."

Seth was shocked to hear this news, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised. "Then it's not just a Cannock problem, it's everyone's problem."

Tara crossed her arms. "People were rioting everywhere, the place was mostly on fire. No one likes the idea of the peaceful days under the King of Cannock being over."

Alicia sighed. "Have you sent word yet to Suzuri and Art?"

"Yes, but I sent Goopy to carry the message before we knew of what was going on in the castle," Tara said gently. "We can't lead anyone back to Batzoreg, or the entire village would be destroyed for hiding Art and Suzuri. They had better be preparing the best disguises they've ever worn." 


	47. Chapter 46

Part 46.

The sun had passed through the sky as usual, giving its rays from the other side of the horizon as it had from the morning. Art felt as if his first day among the nomadic tribe was some sort of success, as he'd managed to complete one rapier blade and learn a bit more about himself with Bornover's assistance. When the sun had finally set, everyone in the village was getting together for the daily meal. Art's stomach rumbled. He was used to being fed three square times a day, now that he thought about it.

The entire town gathered together, sitting in a large circle around the biggest pot over a fire Art had ever seen. He took a place next to Suzuri, who looked both tired and hungry, and watched with great interest as chunks of the day's hunt was thrown in to the pot with as many veggies as the women had cleaned from their gatherings. Crudely carved cups were passed out, filled with the purest water either of them had ever seen.

The chief stood up, pounding his staff on the ground to bring everyone in the circle to a quick silence. "The new ones to our tribe, Art and his woman Suzuri, have been with us for their first day. Tell our tribe, your tribe, what you feel now."

Art and Suzuri both stood up to address the tribe, who were all expecting answers from them both. "Love," he said, "You go first."

Suzuri nodded. "I feel like this place is very special. There are no words that I know of to really describe the serenity I find here. The land is healthy, the children are playful yet attentive, and I feel myself being pulled into this life so easily. I have learned a lot about both the world in the eyes of a tribeswoman, and I learned a lot about myself. Thank you for asking."

The chief seemed amused by her words. "Now all can see why I want her to teach our children to speak," he said with a smile. "Her pretty words may help us if we face outsiders. Now, Art, you speak of your heart."

Art tried to relax. He wasn't going to speak to subjects, but to a tribe which seemed very interested in assimilating him into their massive family. "I find myself at a position where I see who I was, and who I want to be. Because of Bornover's help, I was able to see a part of me I was never able to recognize, and to accept that my love is stronger than my anger, that really... changes my whole outlook on life." He finally smiled and said, "I want to learn more, about the way things are here, and about myself."

The chief said loudly, "Ha, now, a city man saying he wants to learn about our tribe. If I not hear it with my ears, I would think it a joke!" He turned to the couple and waved an arm. "Sit and eat, for you are a part of our tribe now."

Suzuri and Art sat down together, watching as the smoke from the fire beneath pot floated up to the sky. Soon the sky wore the bright badges of light and bowls of thick, hearty stew were passed around to every hungry member of the tribe. With no spoons, it was expected to drink from the side of the bowl. That was something Art's royal upbringing would never allow him to do before, but he was just as much 'bottoms up' as the rest of the tribe, seeing how hungry he was. Neither he or Suzuri had any idea what was in the stew, but it was more delicious than anything they had eaten in a very long time.

After all the laughter and the food was shared, every person went back to their designated yurt for sleep. Art led Suzuri back to their yurt, where they both let out a long breath when they got in and closed the straw flap behind them. Inside, it was just one round room, with designated holes in the ground for toileting, one simple set of shelves for clothing, and one bed made of woven straw suspended on verticle wooden planks much like a hammock but tighter. The blankets were made of tanned sheepskin and smelled much like a freshly grazed pasture.

"Love," Art said gently, "Do you think you can keep this up?"

Suzuri looked back at him. "I can handle anything, as long as it enables us to stay together, Art," she said gently. "I hear you work at the blacksmith's now."

"I am very sore," Art replied with a slight laugh. "But yes. I am to make more rapiers for the training fighters, and teach them how to use them in case of..."

"In case of?"

"War with one of the kingdoms," Art said, feeling his mood slip away from him. "It's almost like Batsarat expects them to attack or to try to oppress them, and he wants us to teach them the arts of war and diplomacy from the 'modern' point of view." He sat down on the bed, noticing that it was softer than it appeared from across the room. "I don't want it to turn out being a case of them against us in a racial sense."

Suzuri sat next to him, unclipping the outer robe that the tribeswomen dressed her in. The inner robe was soft, white, and given a little fringe for trim. "It won't be like that, Art," she said, leaning on him. "The tribe has welcomed us and accepted us as their own."

"But what if... what if you have to fight your sisters because outsiders are forbidden in Batzoreg?" Art asked. "What if that's what it comes to?"

"It won't come to that," Suzuri insisted. "I know for a fact it won't come to that, because our family has to be the tribe now." She grabbed his hand. "The ladies told me about how they tried to welcome in outsiders before, but the moment the tribe accepted them, they tried to wipe them all out. If we want that safety for our future child, Art, we've all ready decided to give up your own birthright as Prince of Cannock, now we've... given up our rights to who we stand behind. Dearest, we are all we have in the personal, private sense."

The thought terrified Art. What had he gotten himself into this time? He pulled off the fur vest Bornover had given him, wondering why they wore fur in a smithy in the first place. His muscles ached all over, but he still pulled Suzuri onto his chest to snuggle with her. "Love, we did decide we would do what's best for ourselves and for our unborn. I still mean that. Right now, it's you and me against this whole world. Even if the opponents are family, I will not hesitate to cut them down if it meant saving you or our child."

She pulled herself up to kiss him, reaching up to play with his mangey strawberry blonde hair. "That's all that matters now," she said in agreement. "And in the future, that's all that will ever matter."

"Quite right," Art said, slowly rolling her over so he would lay on top of her. "By the way, Love, I hear the tribe carries many secrets of love that the outside world knows nothing of."

"Is that so?" she asked, staring into his blue eyes.

"Oh yes," he replied in a whisper, slowly pulling her white gown up. "I haven't learned any as of yet-" he planted a kiss on one breast "-but I am sure they will surface at some point." He planted a kiss on another, carefully fumbling the breast in his lips, causing Suzuri to gasp a little.

"Secrets that would make my sister Alicia jealous?" Suzuri asked, stretching her hands down to stroke his bare shoulders.

He let up for a second and said, "Oh, secrets that would make your heart soar to the moon in just a few strokes." Art's movements were always steady and rythmic, and this time nothing changed. He always started slow with his playing around, always building Suzuri up in a way that left her with no choice but to almost beg to complete the session with insertion. "A few-" he said in her ear "-very simple strokes."

"Art," she moaned just a tad, feeling his hands reach down to trace her back, up and down. "Art, you shouldn't. Something is wrong."

"What is it, Love?" he asked, pressing his lips to hers again, leaving his hands to try to keep her warmed up even if she seemed momentarily distracted.

Suzuri noticed Gaby had come out of his favorite place to hide, which was inside her item pouch. He was shaking with fear. "Oh no," she gasped, "Art, this can wait. Gaby, what's wrong?"

Gaby flew up to her. "Message from Goopy." He recited to them word for word about the news he'd been sent, and it put fear into the hearts of both Suzuri and Art.

"Holy Father of Loto," Art said, turning back to his now very much topless wife. "Cannock is rioting against whoever had come to replace us?" He lay his head between her breasts. "Great. And because of where we are now, we can't do anything."

"You knew what you were getting into," Suzuri said. "You knew there was a chance of this happening."

Gaby went back to hiding, as he'd been doing a relatively good job of that during the day while Suzuri and Art were both out of the yurt.

"Love," Art whispered, "I didn't want them to go into a riot. I thought this way would be more peaceful than if I had openly declared war on them."

"Oddly enough, even as messy as this is, it would still be a lot more bloodshed if you had declared war on the Church of Loto," Suzuri said forcefully. "Even if there might be violence now, it will be resolved more peacefully this way than if you had taken the country to war." She fluffed up his hair a bit more.

He nuzzled against her a little bit, once again, trying to ease back into where he was intending this night to go. Sure, it was an interruption, but he did just say that nothing else mattered at this point, right?

"Art," she said finally, spreading her legs a little and clasping around his neck, "Make love to me."

He reached over to nibble her ear, whispering, "Every night I have left in this world will be spent making love to you." 


	48. Chapter 47

Part 47.

Goopy had made it back to Romaly, too exhausted to carry another message directly after he had arrived. Tara was a little sad that he didn't carry a message from Art or Suzuri back, but she had it in her head that everything in Batzoreg was going well enough.

Alicia sat with Tara in the Romaly Castle reception room, both of them lost in thought about the recent events.

"Y'know," Alicia said quietly, "I really hope that tribe isn't full of brainwashers or anything like that."

"Wow," Tara replied, "Was that just the most racist thing you've ever said in front of me, or is that just my faulty memory?"

Alicia shot her a glare. "I'm serious. I'm afraid that the next time we see our sister, she'll be a totally different person. Art, too. The people who used to sing 'Home on the Range' were more dedicated to that lifestyle than anything else." She looked away, rather sad. "I can't just go in there and hug her and tell her everything will be all right now. They wanted a place of safety? It's a place of seclusion."

"Maybe that's what they wanted?" Tara asked. "It's not up to us how they want to live their lives." She let Goopy rest, as he was barely able to goop and glop like he usually did. "Art and Suzuri have gone through a lot in their lives, not just together, but before they met each other. I'm sure that Art wants a place where he can have the free-time to think without the paparazzi or the church down his neck. And you know Suzuri's got a little one on the way, which really makes her lean towards a very quiet life. This might be just what they need, even if we don't think so right now."

Alicia shrugged. "You remember what happened last time I trusted you and your judgement? Oh, yeah, she's 'loyal' and 'there's nothing to worry about' back in Stornway? Don't you remember how you were completely wrong then?"

"Shove off," Tara grunted. "I believe in not forcing my way of thought on my friends. Sure I care about my friends and family, but when it all comes down to it, they are still their own persons."

Alicia stopped herself from taking that conversation too much further. "We need our little sage to come back so we can have something to poke fun and try to molest," she said, her shoulders sinking as much as her morale had. "Suzuri's always been there when I needed her. She was the one who crossed her arms and said with that extremely annoyed look on her face, 'shut up, you're going to be okay, so stuff it'." She tried to make that facial expression Suzuri was so famous for, but failed at it, sending Tara into a fit of laughter. "I tease her damn near constantly because it's not so easy for me to say 'hey, I love you' or 'thank you' sometimes. Tara, she's my sister and I love her. I can't imagine my life without her, and right now, right now, she's not here. That scares the everlasting hell out of me."

"She's not just your sister," Tara said, "But I do miss her a lot. I met her when I had no other friends, and Suzuri was willing to have my back not just as a battle partner, but as someone I could trust." She sighed. "There was that time when I needed to go on a quest, and I had no idea where to go, so she decided she would come with me. I wondered why she even bothered, so I just asked her, y'know, I wanted to know what was in it for her. 'Suzuri, why did you come with me?'"

Alicia turned back to her and asked, "What did she say?"

"She just shrugged and said, 'Because I wanted to come with you'," Tara answered. "I think it was from that point on I realized how much her company meant to me."

"Everyone who ever spends time with Suzuri at great length comes to the same conclusion, it's just most people aren't willing to put up with her sarcastic attitude and general cold shoulders. The woman doesn't speak too much, and it can be alienating," Alicia added. "When we were kids, a lot of them said they'd like to see her die in a fire because of how cold she was to them. She once told me that she treated them horribly because she didn't have anything to say to such mean spirited people."

"I always was curious," Tara said, "How did you meet Suzuri anyway?"

Alicia took in a deep breath, leaning against the stone fountain. "Oh that... that was so long ago. We must have been about seven or eight at the time. The Bloomingdale Elementary school had a kite building contest, and everyone was to submit their own. Me, I didn't have the slightest clue about kite flying. No one taught little orphans anything. But Suzuri came to class one day carrying the prettiest cloth I'd ever seen for hers and a pair of bamboo shoots. I had no idea where she got the bamboo, but I overheard the kids saying that she made the cloth with alchemy. Such a young kid who all ready knew the ways of an alchemy pot was amazing, and it made the school look amazing in the process."

"I hate it when schools are like that," Tara grunted.

"Oh, yeah, if you can imagine the worst school in the world, multiply that by a few hundred and you have what Bloomingdale's schools were like." Alicia laughed, but to her it wasn't a joke. "Anyway, her kite was done first, and I watched her test it in the open field behind her father's house. It flew like a bird. I was still trying to get my sticks to even stay together to make a frame by myself. Stupid me. So Suzuri pops up behind me and says 'those sticks won't work because there's no way for them to click'. I say to her 'I have no idea what I'm doing, Miss Perfect'. She just reaches into this box of stuff she'd brought with her and asks 'so what style of kite did you wanna make?' I was so confused. What did she mean by that? So she said, 'that cloth is too heavy to make a kite in the shape that I did, so why don't you use these heavy sticks and make a box-shaped kite?" Alicia shrugged again. "I had no idea what that even meant. So I watched her show me how to make one, step by step, with her own stuff. She sat there next to me and showed me how to do it. I took the box kite to the teacher, who was amazed at what I had made, and I won the contest, even though she was the one who showed me how to do it. No one had ever been so damn nice to me, it really stuck with me. Now here's the crazy thing. Later on, she was being picked on by a few of the school bullies, so I stood in and took her blows. I guess that's when she decided that I was a worthy friend or something, and we were rather inseperable growing up after that. She taught me a lot to get me through school. I kept her company and helped her not feel so lonely."

"What a story..."

"Eh, it's past now, but it kept me going when I was in some deep shit," Alicia said quietly. "She's the only one who helped me because she wanted to, not because she felt indebted or compelled to. That's why I adopted her."

They both laughed softly. 


	49. Chapter 48

Part 48.

Seth had been driven insane because of Alicia's rambling by the next morning. She was worried to death for Suzuri, which meant that he was going to have to go out of his way to throw whatever Art had planned out of the way to quell his beloved's inner, hellish anger. As the leader of Romaly, he understood what Art was trying to do, but Alicia was right. Having them in seclusion so far away from the group itself was more than painful. Everyone missed them, and it hadn't been more than a day. No one was going to be able to stand this for quite possibly the rest of their lives.

Alicia stood in the throne room in front of her new husband, her arms crossed. "I want my sister here, with me," she demanded. "I can't stand it. I'm going crazy.

"I understand your feelings, but this is not how politics work," Seth replied.

Alicia grunted. "You can shove your politics up your rear."

"I understand Art has a strategy behind what he's doing." Seth said, "And as the leader of a Kingdom, I cannot betray what he's doing."

"So that's it, then?" Alicia asked. "Art isn't your brother or your best friend, no, he's just a political ally?"

Seth stood up. "That's not what I said, Alicia. Just because you're unhappy doesn't mean you can get your way, that's not what being royalty is about. If anyone from the church gets back here, they could be found easily. It would throw Art's plan in jepordy. Then Romaly will suffer for harborning criminals against the church!"

"Who cares about Art's plan?" She muttered, turning away. "I want my family all in the same place, be it Cannock or Romaly or Stornway or wherever. I don't care about the political scheme of anything."

"You should," Seth said quietly. "Alicia, I love you, but there is so much that you just don't seem to get. You weren't ready for this and I apologize." He started to walk out. "We leave them where they are. We need to leave them right where they are and let them sort it out on their own."

"But... if you do that," Alicia started, "They won't move."

"You're going to have to let them be," Seth said, finally leaving the throne room.

Alicia shook her head in disgust. Politics never was any interest of hers. If she had the choice, she would have been rid of every kingdom and just let people govern themselves. She was fine with some anarchy at this point, if it would let her keep her family together. She wasn't for a lot, was she? What was wrong about wanting family all in the same place? She looked at the painting on the wall of who she assumed to be Seth's mother.

"How'd you handle this kind of mess?" she asked the painting, almost as if she was begging for an answer. "Did you lead with your heart or your brain?" Alicia held her hand to her heart, as if she knew something was going to go very wrong with Art and Suzuri's plan. She could feel it in her very being. Her gut instinct never lied before.

Tara stuck her head in the throne room door. "Shmoo?" she asked. "You look upset."

"I just had a fight with Seth," Alicia said. "The subject matter is something that really matters a lot to me, and... seems like everything I do is just not how its supposed to be done."

"Now you know another reason why its common for royalty to marry other royalty, other than the whole title and prestige thing," Angelo said, sticking his head in right above Tara's. "We common people think too much from our hearts, and that messes with the whole game they play."

"I wanna go to Batzoreg right now and drag them back," Alicia said, fighting off tears. "Whatever the church throws at us, we can take. Hell, we can go into hiding somewhere else, I don't care."

"See," Angelo said gently, "That's what I mean. If Seth leaves Romaly, the church will only get more territory. That's the last thing they need at this point."

"What does it matter if the church controls this entire land anyway?" Alicia screamed at him. "You guys don't understand..."

"You're not thinking like a leader," Tara said, looking away. She took a deep breath. "I am sorry that you got yourself in this position like this, Alicia. You married a Duke, you have to change. Suzuri had to change, too, she married a prince who became a king."

"You know how Suzuri acts," Alicia said, "She's so logical that she forgets she even has a heart inside her body. That's why we've gotta make her see that."

"Her heart?" Angelo asked, "I think you have something a bit confused, Alicia. Her heart is with Art and with her future child. We're not even a part of the equation anymore." He pushed his bangs out of his eyes to give her a real serious expression. "We don't count now. All Suzuri sees is that she has a baby on the way and there's a massive organization that wants to kill both her and her husband."

"I don't believe that she'd just throw us away like that," Alicia said loudly. "I won't accept that for an answer. I have no faith in any religion, but I believe in my sister the way she's always believed in me. She's the light to my shadow."

"I understand that," Tara said, "I do." She looked over at her boyfriend with a very endearing expression. "Angelo, if we sneak off to talk to her, you won't say anything will you?"

Angelo's head landed in his palm. "You, too?"

"Just to calm Alicia down is all." Tara said, winking at him. "Please, please?"

"...I won't, but you both better be back for dinner or Seth's gonna throw me in the oven," Angelo said, turning away. "You got to the count of ten, baby, you better be gone."

Tara and Alicia ran out to the open courtyard, throwing up a chimera wing to send themselves to Batzoreg, or rather, where Batzoreg's yurts used to stand. It seems as if the tribe had packed up to move, and the girls were a little too late. Horse tracks covered the ground.

"Well, now what do we do?" Tara asked, frustrated at that turn of events.

"Well, I don't know, this was your silly idea," Alicia snapped at her.

"Silly? You were the one who wanted to come out and see Suzuri in the first place. I said we should come out here to calm you down before you started blowing up random parts of Seth's castle!" Tara shouted back.

The two were about to rip each other apart when a few of the tribespeople on horseback approached them from what seemed like out of nowhere. They watched the two sisters carefully, one holding a bow and arrow drawn at them.

"Outlanders," one grunted. "Call city man's woman. She speak well."

The second agreed, whistling loudly.

A horse came from the side of the plains, racing at top speed. On it was Art at the reigns, dressed just like the other tribesmen, and behind him sat Suzuri, dressed in what looked like a ceremonial gown. The tribesmen helped her down from the horse gently, but blindfolded her before she could see who she would be talking to.

"You may not see outlanders," the first tribesman said, "You to be purified."

Alicia was in shock. "Art," she said, "What is this?"

Art gave her a stern glare. He had just begun to like her, and here she was, trying to ruin his plans? Just like Alicia, he thought angrily. Always has to have her way. He didn't say anything to either of Suzuri's sisters, but said, "Love, be quick" in Suzuri's direction.

Suzuri was led, blindfolded, to stand before the visitors she had yet to see. "I am the spokesperson for the Nomadic Tribe," she said kindly. "I welcome you to our lands, however, we are in the middle of migrating north, where there is more food this time of year. Now is not a good time for visitors."

"What are you saying, Suzuri?" Alicia asked. She reached to grab around her, just to hold around her, but the tribesmen drew their weaponry. "Don't you remember us?"

Tara shook her head. "I... I don't believe you'd forget us, would you?"

"I'm afraid I have no memory of either of your voices," Suzuri said gently. "I am sorry, but they press me to be quick. May I carry a message to our chief for you? I am often used as a messenger."

Alicia snapped, "Art, what is the meaning of this? Has she no memory of us left?"

One tribesman asked, "Art, you know this outlander?"

Art shook his head. "No," he said, staring at her in the meanest way he ever had. I swear, he thought, if you had any decency in your body, you will turn away and never come back. He pulled on the horses' reigns. "Come, Love, we must head to the river. The sun will not wait for us."

She nodded, "Yes." The tribesmen helped her back onto her horse and let her grab around Art so they could gallop away. The dust kicked up by their horse caused a cloud go past Tara and Alicia.

"Go away," the first tribesman said sternly. "Suzuri no longer one of you outlanders. She part of tribe now. Forever." He galloped away in the direction that Suzuri and Art's horse had gone, leaving just one horseman behind.

The horseman looked down at the two girls, who had been brought to tears. "Suzuri no longer herself," he said to them. "Night magic changed her. Chief Batzarat know night magic. Talk to him."

Tara looked at the horseman. "Why would you tell us this?"

"My name Bornover. My woman know Suzuri. Art work in my shop, he make swords. Suzuri teach children. Very spririted, good storyteller. Kind and gentle. Loving, both Art and Suzuri." The horseman said. "She wake up with sadness in the middle of night. Art not even able to talk to her. She cry and cry, worse than any tribe ever see. Chief Batzarat use magic and make her sleep. She wake up again not herself. Night magic."

Alicia gasped. "She had a nightmare," she whispered. "Oh hell, you know how bad Suzuri's nightmares get!"

"I remember," Tara said gently. "What about Art? Is he different, too?"

Bornover said, "Art my friend, really good heart, like to talk. Study hard. Love his woman very much. Hard worker. Art change in morning, too. Much more quiet. Only speak to Suzuri, tell her things. No longer loving voice."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Alicia grunted to herself. "Where is Chief Batzarat?"

"At mouth of river," Bornover pointed to the edge of the plains. "To purify Suzuri. She have unborn inside. Want baby healthy and strong, brave warrior."

Tara pulled on her gauntlets. "We have a party to crash." she grunted, but then she stopped herself. "But, Bornover, I still don't get why you would tell us this."

"I like Art and Suzuri as they come," Bornover answered. "Loving and peaceful. All they want is quiet life. I try to help that. But they not same as when they come to us. Night magic at work here."

Alicia was steamed up all to hell. That was the last thing she'd wanted to hear. 


	50. Chapter 49

Part 49.

Seth was pacing around in his room, trying to figure out how to satisfy his beloved with her in such a mood. He finally decided to leave the bedroom and come downstairs, only to find that the entire Romaly Palace was empty except for Taro and Angelo. They had set up a game of chess in the reception hall.

"Have you seen Alicia anywhere?" Seth asked them. "I can't seem to find her or Tara anywhere in the palace."

"They might have gone to town and check out the shops," Taro suggested, finally moving his knight piece in front of Angelo's bishop.

"Alicia hates shopping," Seth said as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they wanted to get some air," Angelo said, using his rook to take out Taro's knight. "Boom, check."

Taro blew air out of the side of his mouth, making a fake farting noise. "Do what, you perverted priest?" he asked, moving his queen piece to protect his king. "Not anymore."

Seth watched the game between the two for a minute before saying, "Isn't that funny, how the queen is the most powerful piece on the board. All the king can do is make movements based on where the rest of his men are, just to keep safe." He then shook his head. "Guys, please, where are Tara and Alicia?"

Angelo shrugged. "Nope."

Taro laughed loudly, "I gotcha now, mofo, check that out! Checkmate!"

Seth grunted loudly. "Guys, why are you ignoring me? Where are the girls?"

Angelo looked up at him from the table. "I'm just buyin' them time, dude," he said quietly. "I know they're in trouble, but I promised I wouldn't say anything."

Seth went into a mild panic. "Oh HELL," he swore. "You two, come with me. This isn't going to end well, you know they're going to just start trouble over there."

Taro shook his head. "I'll keep watch here. You two go. Someone has to make sure that no one tries to take your spot while you're gone, if you know what I mean." He then shrugged. "You'll be fine."

Seth and Angelo went outside and used a chimera wing, flying themselves out to the gate that used to lead to Batzoreg. They found horse tracks, but no trace of humanity except a fire down on the other side of the plains. They didn't have much of an option, so they headed over there.

Meanwhile, Tara and Alicia had found a small tent pitched up in the center of all the tribespeople. Since it seemed like it was mostly ignored, they decided to step on in and see what they could find.

Before they opened the flap to go inside, they both heard voices inside.

"Chief Batzarat, please," it was Art's voice. "I know she had a nightmare. She's not used to being seperated from family. You can't just seal off her memory completely."

"You city man come seeking peace and new life," the chief replied. "You beg for love, we give you everything. You disrupt our peace but want to stay? Memory of all but you, unborn, and tribe go."

"With all due respect, I don't believe this is how you should do it," Art insisted, as if he was on the very verge of crying. "We must teach her the ways of the tribe to move forward, not take away what she was from her."

"Why you sad? Your woman remember you, listen to you. She love you. That not change," the chief said. "We take her to the water now. I go say the prayers. Move."

"Sir," Art called to him, "Wasn't it your own stories that told that ones experience made a person who they are? Suzuri will be nothing but a blank slate without her memories. What's the value in loving me if she doesn't remember how that came to be?"

Alicia and Tara hid to let the Chief pass, then jumped in the tent themselves. They found Art on his knees, struggling to keep himself from crying, and Suzuri sitting there on the floor completely still with a blank expression on her face.

Art looked up. "It's you?" he asked.

"You damn right it's me," Alicia said. "I mean... us! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to make a new life for us, thank you very much," Art said, getting up. "Get out of here."

"No, we're taking Suzuri home," Tara said sternly. "We can't even function without her, and we came all this way. So, either you come along peacefully or come along forcefully."

Art walked over to Suzuri. "Love," he said, catching her attention. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "Anything you say, I will listen to. I am your wife."

He sighed. "We need to go. Come with me." Art took her hand just to make sure she was following him. It was dark magic that Batzarat used on her to bring her to sleep the previous night, and whatever it was, it was powerful. "You have to hold my hand, all right? Do not let go of my hand. I need to know where you are at all times. Don't... don't let go."

Suzuri nodded. "Understood. I will hold your hand."

"She sounds like an automata," Tara said. "Like her mind's been wiped clean."

"In a way, it has," Art said, causing Tara to go into a mild shock. "That's why I'm against it in the first place. To prevent her from having further nightmares like the one she suffered last night, Batzarat used magic to clear her memories of anything that doesn't pertain to the life with the tribe. But that spell isn't permanent. When she wakes tomorrow, her memories will come back. With this ritual, he can make it permanent, and that... that's what scares me." He started to walk out with the three girls behind him, but was stopped by Batzarat himself.

"You bring your woman at good time," Batzarat said with a smile. "Bring to river. Been blessed."

Tara and Alicia stayed hidden in the tent, watching. They had to wait until the moment was exactly right to strike.

Art gently led Suzuri to the water, kissing her forehead before telling her to go in. "Now it's okay to let go, Love," he said sadly. "I love you."

"I love you," she said back, even though it sounded extremely empty. "I want to keep holding your hand."

"I'll be right here," Art said. "The moment its over, you'll come right to me. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. Sit on the riverbank. I'm here with you, right behind you." He sniffled a few times. "I will remember you as you were. I could never forget." Art forced her to let go of his hand and pushed her into the river water, sitting her on the bank. "See?" he asked, "Right here with you. Always right here with you. Don't... don't be scared."

"You sound like you are scared," Suzuri said, keeping her eyes forward. "Like you are scared because of me."

"No, no," Art said, finally breaking down, "I'm not scared because of you, Love, I'm scared for you."

The chief lifted his arms, calling up magic from the sky. "Like a river, time flows. Things come and go, like the sun and the moon each cycle. Let the waters of this mind become like the river, and allow the cycle to start anew."

"SHINING SHOT!"

As he lifted his staff, several shining arrows appeared from the sky, shattering the dark clouds and knocking the chief from his feet. When Tara looked to see where they had come from, Angelo was there on his way down.

"Now, move it!" Angelo screamed.

Alicia used her whip to gather Suzuri and Art and grabbed onto them. "Tara, use a chimera wing!" The magic gathered all four of them and sent them back to Romaly, and Angelo and Seth arrived just seconds later.

"What in hell were you doing out there?" Alicia yelled at Art. "Don't you realize that... that... well, we're a family, aren't we?"

Art just hung his head in shame. "I just wanted peace," he said. "For my wife, for my unborn."

Alicia rose her hand and slapped him hard. "You want peace, big brother, you fight for it. You want love? You fight for that, too. You don't run away from it."

Suddenly, a shining light appeared above their heads and fell before Alicia.

"Alicia, you have completed your personal trial. To congratulate you in your task, I must give you this." Celestria's voice said inside all of their minds. "Take this, along with the Moon Harp, to the Spring of Bravery, and you will find what you seek."

In her hands sat a magical cloth that changed color or texture with her thoughts. But that's not what Alicia wanted. She didn't care for Celestria anymore, considering what her church was doing to the rest of the world. She wanted some answers.

"Celestria, why do you allow the Church of Loto to act like they do?" Alicia asked. "I need some answers."

There was no reply.

"The Goddess does not answer the prayers of her 'few chosen ones'," Art said sternly. "Why would she answer a daughter of the Orochi?" He looked at Suzuri, feeling her forehead. "Oh, Love," he breathed out. "You look positively tired."

Suzuri nodded. "I am tired," she said, still without emotion or infliction. "But our yurt is not here. We must go back to sleep."

"No," Art said. "Seth, please, give this woman a bed."

Seth ran into the castle. "Follow me, brother, I got your back." 


	51. Chapter 50

Part 50.

Art led Suzuri to lay down in the room that Seth had said was okay for them to use, and Seth took the chance to inform Art of all they had learned about the revolution happening in Alefgard. The two monarchs talked long into the night about the scheme the Church of Loto had been concocting based on the information the silver-haired trio had gathered while back in Cannock. It was dangerous to be anywhere near a place where the church had any presence, but at this point, Art really didn't have much of a choice.

"You were really stupid," Alicia said to Art. "About that going to stay with the tribe thing? That never would actually work out in the long run. It could have very well cost the entire tribe their existence." She had her arms crossed in her signature style. "If you were found out."

"You were the ones who was going to blow our cover," Art snapped back at her, irritated. "I learned a lot, several of the tribesmen were friendly."

"It was your friend who told us what happened to you two," Alicia said, turning to head to bed. "Bornover." She walked out, not really wanting to talk to Art anymore. Having to fight him was really uphill sometimes, just as much as it had been with Ciresso. What was with Suzuri's significant others that couldn't stand her? She tried to think about it, but that gave way to tiredness.

Seth reached into a pocket of his and said, "Hey, take off that tribe hat. You need this." He pulled out Art's signature goggles and ear protectors. "Angelo found it when he went back to scope a second time."

"I can't wear this again," Art said, taking it from him. "It would reveal me too easily."

"I mean for Suzuri's sake, it might help with her memories that had been taken away," Seth said, sneaking out the door. "You say that the spell was to only last for around twenty-four hours, but you really don't know for sure." Seth gave a thumbs up before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Art smiled at the thought. He could have lived there in Batzoreg with the tribe, but he couldn't do it at such a price. He gripped his goggles tightly. He had warn them since he was just a kid, as they were a gift from his father. "If I really have to be back here," Art said aloud, "I'm going to have to make a decision. What problems do I tackle first?" The Dragonlord must have still rampaging in Aliahan all this time later, and he was quite sure that other Nightmares of the world's history was still around. Then there was the political battle against the Church of Loto. Somehow, he wished it could all be consolidated somehow. If there was just one true answer, life could be much, much easier.

Suzuri stirred in her sleep, murmuring incoherently. Art walked to her side switfly, putting his hand to her forehead.

"Stay asleep, Love," he said, his voice very quiet. "You need to sleep that magic off." He pulled off that Nomadic clothing he had been wearing, almost wishing he had kept his favorite Cannock Cloak. "Here, I should sleep with you. You must not be very comfortable alone, and I understand that." Art pulled back the blankets and slipped between them, placing his hands on her belly as he always found himself doing when they slept. "Love, I have come to a conclusion. Somehow, I will put a stop to the Church of Loto. We will find a way."

The very next morning, Art came to, finding everyone in their close group waiting to see if Suzuri would wake with all of her memories in tact. He was a little shocked to wake half-naked in the presence of everyone.

"Hey," Angelo said, "When's she supposed to wake up? Tara couldn't sleep at all."

"Excuse me for caring," Tara groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Alicia was the same way," Seth said, his eyes bloodshot.

Alicia stood there, her daggers on her hips and her whip ready to crack. "If she wakes with nothing in tact, you're getting lashes, Kingy."

Art rubbed his eyes. "Whenever her body believes it is time for her to wake up is when she will." It was nice to see how much everyone cared, though at the same time, he wanted just a bit of privacy at least. "Can't a man wake up without being mobbed by his family anymore?"

"Nope," Tara and Alicia said at the same time.

"How long have you been here watching us sleep, anyway?" Art asked, sitting up.

"Since before sunrise," Tara replied. "I kept Angelo up way too late with lovin's, and then I just couldn't sleep, so I came in here. Brought in a table and everything." She grinned.

"And then we decided to break out some playing cards," Alicia said. "Started playing poker."

Taro waved from his seat. He had won the most coins thus far and was looking to clear out the house to buy his sister a new sword or axe as a surprise. "Hi, I haven't said anything this entire chapter yet."

Art climbed out of bed, and then realized he didn't have any clothes here. "Well, that's wonderful, I don't have anything here, so I get to wear my underwear all day."

Alicia laughed. "Oooh, sexy."

Suzuri's voice came from underneath the covers on the bed. "Talk that way about my king, there will be reprocussions. Severe reprocussions at that," she said, sitting up.

"It sounds like she's back to normal," Tara said.

"So, dear sister," Alicia said, walking over to her. "You remember me?"

"How could I not remember you and your hellspawn powers?" Suzuri grunted, throwing a pillow up in her sister's face. "What is everyone doing in here anyway? I am not in the mood for an orgy, nor will I ever be. My whole body is stiff and I feel a bt groggy."

Art smiled with relief. "Oh, Love, we were so worried," he said, bending down into bed to kiss her. "So, so worried."

"About what?" Suzuri asked, confused.

"About you," he whispered in her ear. "Everyone missed you so much that they decided to come and whisk us away when we wanted to be in a place the furthest from them. You really should be thankful that they love you so much."

Seth then said, "By the way, if you hadn't noticed-" he pointed out the window "-there is smoke across the sky. Aliahan's continent hasn't just been turned into a desert, but whole towns are on fire." He sighed. "You're also not going to believe what Angelo found out for us just this morning."

Angelo gave a salute. "I snuck into the church here in town to see what I could find about the overall scheme, and, well, take a look at this." He put a few scrolls on the table. "This is a revival spell for monsters, and this is the location of every place that any Decendant of Zoma has been put to death by a Descendant of Loto."

Art put two and two together in his head. "The Church of Loto is... reviving in the evils..." he said. "Holy Father of Loto, that's... that's insane. Why? Why bring the Descendants of Loto into such literal danger?"

"Have you ever wondered," Suzuri said, pulling herself out of bed, "What would happen to the church if there were no longer any Descendants of Loto at all?"

Tara gasped. "Then they could just plant who they wanted where they wanted them."

"You got it," Suzuri said, stretching upward to pop her back. "And someone get me a light blue dress and brown belt, I am tired of wearing this heavy leather robe."

Alicia giggled. "That sounds like our sage all right." 


	52. Chapter 51

Part 51.

With Suzuri needing no time to gain her memory back, Art was shifting his focus onto his personal quest to be rid of the Chuch of Loto. The only problem was, there wasn't much he could do himself, and the rest of the world believed both he and his wife were dead. Art talking about it with Seth for days on end was driving the ladies nuts, so they decided to keep to themselves for the most part.

Outside, it was raining lightly, bringing with it a subtle cold air. It could be very easy to catch a cold on such a day. Humidity couldn't be felt at all, which was nice for Romaly.

Alicia managed to actually dress herself that day, even though she clearly didn't feel the need to wear more than a bustier anyway. She wasn't so much tired as she was bored with how the men couldn't seem to drop their focus.

"I should tell you this," Alicia said to Suzuri, who had been hiding out in the castle greehouse, prepping the homegrown veggies for dinner. "But there's no way that idea would have worked."

Suzuri pleasantly ignored Alicia, cutting off the green ends from the collected tomatoes and carrots. She smiled and said, "A stew will be nice and warm on a day like today."

"You're not even listening to me," Alicia grunted at her.

"Hmm?" Suzuri asked, turning her head to the side. "Romaly has no maids, it will be up to us to take care of the family now."

"I'm telling you that Art's plan of staying with the tribe wouldn't have worked out even had we not intervened," Alicia said, a bit miffed by Suzuri's attempts to ignore her.

Suzuri put all her tomatoes and carrots in a bowl she brought with her from inside, and said, "I realize that, but I'm not going to make a big deal of out of it now." She then shrugged. "So you saved us, and that was nice of you. I could have been either way."

"Listen to yourself," Alicia said, following Suzuri out of the greenhouse over to the door leading to kitchen of the palace. "You're telling me that you could have lived there with no memory but of Art?"

Suzuri kicked open the door, and strolled in, setting up a very large pot. "If I was to have no memory of you, then I could have lived without you," she said bluntly. "You don't think with your brain, you think with your heart. These contradict very easily. You won, you got your way, now you can just drop it."

Alicia walked out of the kitchen in disgust and headed toward the past knights' drilling area, where Tara was beating the stuffing out of a practice doll with a double tipped bo-style staff. Tara had never tried it before, so she felt the need to give it a chance.

Alicia watched Tara charge at the damn thing, then knock its head off. "You seem frustrated," she said.

"Even with a softer weapon," Tara said, stopping to wipe the sweat off of her brow, "I still have too much strength to practice on these damn things. So to get practice, I have to try on real people, and when that happens, someone usually gets so mutilated that they never want to practice with me again." She cracked her neck on both sides. "I hate it."

Alicia laughed. "You want a sparring partner?" she asked. "I'll do it. I'll help you practice. I am not such an easy opponent."

Tara was shocked. "You're kidding," she said.

"Oh no," Alicia said, drawing her daggers. "I'm very, very serious. It's a good way to let off some steam."

Tara reached for her sword. "Fine, then," she agreed to the idea, charging at that instant at Alicia, who sidestepped her easily. "You have spent some time as a thief. Your agility is impressive."

Alicia grinned, spinning around in a way to get behind Tara and swipe at her back, but Tara was able to counter with her elbow to Alicia's belly before Alicia could land the blow. "So you've fought against more than one opponent at a time," Alicia said, backing away. "Dirty fighters at that. That's... interesting."

"You don't know anyone's battle tactics without first knowing who they've had to fight," Tara said, ducking below Alicia's daggers and tripping her sister with her feet. "As one's battle experience goes up, the level of their capabilities will soar and new skills will be learned. This is just the way of combat."

"Anyone who holds a weapon knows that," Alicia replied, jumping back a bit. She changed over to her whip, to give her a bit more range than she had with the daggers. The whip also allowed her to be more defensive, which was almost a must against such a well-trained gladiator. Close combat would be nigh impossible with Tara. "Go ahead."

Tara laughed, "Put that away, you pervert."

"You think too lightly of a good whip," Alicia said with a smirk. "I might like my daggers, but I fight better with my whip."

"Such feminine weapons," Tara said, taking a moment to build up her aura. "Daggers and whips are nothing like swords or axes.

"You want a feminine weapon?" Alicia asked in complete disbelief. "Suzuri uses staves and fans. It doesn't get much girlier than fans."

Suddenly a voice came from the door. "Excuse me, sisters!" Tara and Alicia looked up to see Suzuri standing there, having drawn her favorite fan. "You're sparring, and then you have the nerve to talk about my choice of weaponry when I'm not even here?"

"You want in on this?" Alicia asked, taunting her. "I know you're dying to have a few lashes on your backside."

Suzuri stared at Alicia, throwing one of her bladed fans from her pockets as hard as she could. Alicia sidestepped it and it flew back to Suzuri's hand like a boomerang. "You were lucky," she grunted, running into the drill hall. "Fans are about elegance and the ability to be subtle, which is why you could never weild them."

"One does not prove the strength of their weapons with ornate words, big sister," Tara said, aiming for Suzuri's shoulders with a downward swipe. Suzuri blocked the blow with her shield. Tara had momentarily forgotten that Suzuri was also very skilled with shield use, and that cost her a counter blow to her legs.

Alicia reared back her whip over Suzuri's head, but Suzuri was able to throw a fan and cut the whip in another direction before it had any impact. "Well," Alicia said, "When cornered, she fights back with such ferocity."

Suzuri didn't even smile. "Meh," she said, stepping back. She moved her feet in a very particular way, twirling with her own aura, as if she was dancing. The air had formed into blades from the edge of her fan. "This is my newly perfected Fan Dango." Suzuri sent the blades of air at both of her sisters, nipping Alicia on the side and knocking the Slime Crown off of the top of Tara's head. "Do not make me aim."

The three of them sparred in there for hours, venting their various frustrations and boredom. The exercise was healthy and kept their battle in top shape.

Suzuri made them both apologize for insulting her fans before breaking out a spear and fighting in a style very similar to Ciresso's well-known Shiroryu Form. Fighting in his way made her think of him and kept his heart alive in hers. It felt good to understand his tactics in battle even all this time later. She missed him, as they had fought together for so long. Suzuri felt at peace in that respect when she fought with a spear in her hand.

Eventually, all three of them were worn out to the point that they could no longer even lift their chosen weaponry and they passed out cold on the drill hall floor. They enjoyed the sparring and managed to learn a lot about each other in the process. 


	53. Chapter 52

Part 52.

Things in Romaly progressed as usual for about a week after the girls decided to spar, though it was certain that pressure from the outside was getting a bit too much. Emissaries had come various times, seeking out help from Romaly's force. During these moments, Suzuri and Art hid in a remote part of the castle together to avoid being found while Seth and Alicia dealt with the emissaries face-to-face. Eventually Art had grown tired of the idea of hiding every time someone came along, so he approached Seth with a new idea.

"Give me a real ship," Art said, crossing his arms. "I have to cross to Aliahan."

"What? And send Alicia into another fit?" Seth asked, sitting upon the Romaly throne. "I can't let you go anywhere. Seeing what happened there, it jepordizes everyone's safety if you leave." He looked at the man who had grown to be one of his closest of friends. "I know you're both going crazy, I know. You just have to wait-"

"Wait for what? To be discovered here?" Art asked. "There's practically no one left in Aliahan. Let me start at least getting rid of the Nightmares if nothing else!" He stomped his foot. "You can't keep us here like prisoners."

Seth was disgusted. "You are not in the dungeons, are you?"

Art shook his head. "We're leaving. We can't just sit here forever. The world is a mess and it's partially my fault!"

Suzuri came in the room, having just done her daily spar with her sisters. "Seth, can I use the bath hall?" she asked, not having a clue what was being discussed. "Your wife is using the Angel Spring."

"You are more than welcome," Seth said kindly. "You know where it is."

Suzuri gave Art a kiss in passing. She ruffled his hair gently, then walked to the other side of the throne room, and left without another word.

"You know what you need?" Seth asked Art, standing up. "You need a night out. You, me, Angelo, and Taro will go out for fun, just us guys. Lighten up a tad."

"I won't do anything that would violate my marriage," Art declared strictly.

"I wouldn't either," Seth said, walking over to Art. "The girls are always doing things, just them by themselves. Why don't we do something like that? You're like my best friend, man. I know you're going crazy, we all are going stir crazy. Suzuri, Alicia, and Tara have been sparring on a daily basis now to keep themselves in shape and give each other something to do. I'm sure you've noticed." He put a hand on Art's shoulders. "C'mon, man, let's go. We might even pick Taro up a girlfriend."

That made Art half-laugh. Yeah, Taro did seem a bit uptight, didn't he?

Seth and Art left to the reception of the room to find Angelo and Taro were sitting there, playing a hand of poker yet again.

"Pffft, you're a swindler," Taro muttered under his breath. "I can't stand cheats."

"I have not cheated if the Gods felt like blessing me with the best of luck today," Angelo said, gathering up all the gold coins from the table. "I have a bag full of money, and I have the cutest girlfriend on this side of Zenithia. I'm pretty happy in life."

"Hey, hey," Seth said, clapping his hands. "We got a stressed King here. Let's take him out for a bit, hmm? I'm sure he could use time out of the palace."

Taro threw down his cards. "What of the girls?"

"Bathing," Seth replied. "They had their daily spar, so we know they're gonna do things on their own for a while."

Angelo said, "If I know them well enough, Suzuri will be-"

"-in the royal library," Art filled that blank in instantly.

Angelo continued, "And Tara-"

"-will be in the monster cage, playing with the slimes," Taro finished Angelo's sentence.

"Urgh," Angelo said, "If you'd kindly allow me to finish!"

Seth said, "Alicia will be in the dungeons. She likes the chains and such down there."

Angelo threw his hands up in disgust. "All right, I get it. The girls are going to be so fixated in what they're doing that they'll forget we exist, and it's only fair that we do the same." He stood up, putting his coin purse in his pocket. "Well, I got money, let's hit up the tavern."

"Why?" Art asked. "We do not need information, and there won't be anyone to meet up with there."

Taro looked at Art strangely. "That's not the primary thing to do at a tavern, you know."

Art blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Seth and Angelo couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Art, dude," Seth said, "You go to a tavern to drink and hang out. Why do you think if you need information you go to a tavern? Because people are there, just talking."

"We can talk right here," Art said. "Right?"

If Suzuri had seen Seth and Angelo dragging Art out by his cape, she would have blasted them both with magic faster than anything they'd ever seen. He begged them not to force him to go with them a few times, but Taro eventually just cast Fizzle on him to make him shut his trap. Together they went to the town's tavern, wearing the most ordinary clothes they'd ever worn. Seth got them a table and the four sat together. A barmaid brought up four mugs and a pitcher of ale, along with plates in case they wanted to eat, too.

Art stared at the mug that sat before him, his shoulders sagging in almost as much as his hair. "This isn't exactly behavior known for royalty," he muttered, hoping no one would hear him.

"Good thing you aren't royalty, huh?" Seth asked, filling his own mug up to the top. "Relax, you, there's just so much going on in the world, and there's only so much a man can do."

Taro had himself a mug full of ale and downed it even faster than Angelo had. Those two were drinking so fast, and it didn't even seem to phase them much. Art looked at the mug again, staring into the shiny glass that it was made of.

"Okay, Art," Angelo said, "You should have at least one mug. Just one. That's all I ask." His face was all ready turning red by the time he downed his fifth mug full.

"C'mon, hon," the barmaid said, "What are you so nervous about?" She sat down on his lap initially, before Art pushed her away as gently as he could. She then bent down to look into his eyes, and all he could see was her gazongas, which were larger than any he'd ever laid eyes on. "Oh, you are all kinds of tense, hon. I see why your friends decided to bring you out here. Let me lift your spirits for you."

"Please, fair maiden, I mean you no disrespect," Art said, blushing. He averted his eyes as much as possible, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "But I will not partake in your kind offering."

"Maiden?" the barmaid asked, "You think I work at this joint since I was thirteen and I'm still a maiden?" She shook her head in amazement. "Your friend is overly polite."

Angelo laughed. "See, he's married."

"Aaah," the barmaid said. "Not like I haven't had a married man or two in my life. You must be so stressed." She walked behind him and started to touch his shoulders, but he flinched to shake her off. "I'd never get married, myself. It always brings the man to a state of such unhappiness."

"I am not unhappy," Art said. "I simply love my wife, and would never do anything to violate my vows to her. My heart is hers. Any urges I get of those kind shall only be from her." He said it so simply that the barmaid was completely amazed. "I will not allow myself to deviate."

"Such self-control," Seth said. "No wonder Suzuri feels safe with you."

"Agreed," Angelo said. "She is a lucky gal. So get plastered."

Art used his empty mug to whack Angelo on the back of the head. "I don't think so."

"No, seriously," Angelo had become incredibly tipsy, starting to get up and dance in a way that would have made Art's mother puke up everything she ate for a month. "What I've heard is that you'll become a much better lover when you're plastered."

The barmaid interjected, "I don't know if I agr-"

"Hush," Seth nudged the bairmaid in the side. "Let's see if it works first."

Art cocked his head to the side. "What? ...Really? I wonder if Suzuri would like that, then?"

"Seriously... really," Angelo said, leaning in to look Art directly in the eyes, even though it was starting to become incredibly hard to even stand. "Get wasted and go home and give your wife more lovin' than you ever have."

"You're impossible," Taro muttered. "Both of you."

"Look who can hold his ale," Seth said to Taro. "I expected you to be as drunk as Angelo is right now, if not more by now. You've had, what, seven?"

Art stared at the mug yet again, then sighed, poured it up to the top and started to drink it, trying to be fast enough to not even taste it.

Taro shrugged. "I'm... drunk. I just... don't think what Angelo is doing here is right..." He shook his head at the situation. "Suzuri is going to kill us."

"Yeah, bro, that's how ya do it!" Seth cheered for Art, when the fluffy-haired young king put down the mug completely empty. "Damn, I didn't mean you had to do it all at once."

Art blinked a few times. "Whaaa...?" he stared at his friends with a big grin on his face. "I feel kinda funny..." he fell out of his chair, giggling like crazy. "Oh, my wuv... I wub yous so much. I wanna gooo hoooome now..."

"Holy Father of Loto," Seth said, shocked at how fast it hit Art. "Taro's right. Suzuri IS going to kill us. He's the lightest lightweight I've ever seen."

The barmaid helped Angelo stand up straight, but he leaned on Taro, who had glomped around Art in an attempt to stay up straight. Seth rolled his eyes when he helped Art back up, then Angelo needed to lean on him to walk back. Taro could at least walk on his own once standing. They were a hobbled mess when they got back to the secret enterance of the Romaly Palace.

Art walked in, singing a half-garbled rendition of 'I'm walking on sunshine' as he saw Suzuri had been sitting there, waiting for them to come back. "Wuv," he said, walking over to her, rather dizzy. "Wat youuu doing here?"

Suzuri looked up from the book she had been reading, only to be shocked at the shit-faced expression on her husband. "Art. Where have you guys been? We were going to go on the roof to map out the stars tonight."

Seth and Taro tried to creep by as quietly as possible without Suzuri noticing, but Angelo just walked right over to her and said, "How's that? Art 'ad his first drink. I 'ad to tell 'im that it would help him make better love to ya, but I got him to do it!" Angelo looked so proud of himself.

"You... what?" Suzuri stood up from the corner she'd been sitting in and looked at Seth. "You... got this man, the lightest lightweight on the face of this entire planet... drunk?" she looked like she could have pulled a lightning bolt from the air around her at this point.

Seth asked, "How'd you even know he was a lightweight?"

Suzuri cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard of Torneko's Grass?" she shrugged. "I had Art try it once, and it took barely half a drag to get him higher than the Floating Castle of Zenithia. By the way, you guys had better get to bed before Alicia and Tara wake up. They went to bed about half an hour ago. I won't tell them myself, but you had best fess up to it yourselves."

Art put his arms around Suzuri. "Wuv... youuu soooo nice not get them in trouble..." he said, quite giggly.

Suzuri pushed his mouth away from her face. "You are getting a bath, right now. Right this very second!"

"Okay," Art said, smiling. "I like baths! Yay bathtime!" He jumped around to celebrate as if he was six years old.

Suzuri glared over at the other three, well, two, because Angelo had fainted right there where he had been standing. "You will pay for this," she said. "You will most certainly pay for this. As for now-" she shot a fireball in their direction "-get the hell out of my sight before I murder you in the most brutal way my imagination can come up with!"

About half an hour later, as Suzuri had Art in the bath hall, washing his lovely fluffy hair, she thought she could hear running upstairs. She didn't think of it, though. She was very sure that her sisters had woken up to find out exactly what happened.

Suzuri giggled to herself. "I hope they're happy with themselves."

Art said, "I sorry I did something wrong."

"No," Suzuri said, going back to scrubbing his hair. "You guys felt just as cooped up as we have lately. You didn't do wrong, it's just that your so-called friends decided not to tell you that it's okay to go past your limits. I forgive you. I'm sure they told you all sorts of lies about what it does for you. You're just gullible, my dear."

Art looked back at her. "No, really. I am sorry, love."

"Don't be," she said softly. "Tomorrow, though, tomorrow, you are mine all day."

"It's a deal," he replied, realizing how relaxing it was to have his hair washed by someone else. "A promise." 


	54. Chapter 53

Part 53.

Suzuri had her own ideas of how to prepare for the eventuality of her having to run from Romaly with Art, and none of them were so politically charged as what her beloved had been coming up with. Every night lately she found herself unable to sleep at a normal time, so she had gone up to the roof of the the palace without telling anyone to map out the stars. It was something she wanted to do when she had all the time in the world, back when she and Ciresso and his brothers were traveling Celestria's lands to defeat Cyrus. Back then, it wouldn't have done her much good, but now, she saw it as something that could very well assist on their future continuing journey.

After what had happened the previous night, Art had promised to stick around with Suzuri all day. The idea didn't bother him at all, as he felt guilty about breaking a promise to her. He helped her research during the daylight hours as he loved to do, showing his love for any library or books in general.

"Love," Art called out to her, catching her attention from a map she had been studying carefully.

"Hmm?" Suzuri responded.

"Do you not realize that the stars do change their positions? As the seasons go by, they come in the same cycles," Art said, putting his book on the table. "Mapping out all of the stars at one time is impossible because not all of them are visible at all times."

Suzuri thought about it for a moment. "But... my father told me that one could navigate by using the stars. He led us home a few times with no map or compass. I know that star navigation is very possible," she replied kindly. "I want to be able to do that in case we get lost again. You never know what supplies will be lost out in the wilderness. We have to be able to live off the land, and use the environment to find our way."

"I understand your motive," Art said gently, walking up behind her. "I know that you just want to be prepared, because I feel it in me that we're going to have to run away on our own. Seth won't just let me walk out in fear of Alicia having another melodrama in his throne room." He nuzzled his cheek in her hair as he was always known to. "Love, this isn't going to be easy. It never is, being a Descendant of Loto."

"Or carrying one," Suzuri said, placing his hand on her belly. "I feel my body changing with the growth, you know. I wake up feeling sick. I crave different foods that I just have to go and cook at random intervals. I have such sweet dreams of us and our future children."

"You are changing," Art said. "I think I'm changing, too. We are connected." He pulled back the bottom of her curly hair to stroke the back of her neck. "I know this is hard on you, this is hard on everyone. But I never hear you complain."

Suzuri turned around, passing him a kiss. "I can't complain." She seemed so happy, at least in Art's eyes, and that brought him to happiness. "I have the best life has to offer right here in front of me." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, Art, if you don't want to map out the stars, then what would you like to do?"

He grinned. "Why, you said that today was your day, Love. You get to decide what to do."

"No," Suzuri insisted. "I don't care, as long as I'm there with you."

"You're so cute."

"You're cuter."

"You are way more cute than I could ever be!"

"No way, you are the epitome of cute."

They gripped around each other, tighter than before. They felt like they had to keep up the act of perfect happiness to everyone else, even though both of them were burning inside to do something. All of this killing time was killing both of them.

"This entire world is in need of saving," Suzuri said, looking up into his blue eyes. "I don't know if it's the unborn, or if it's my Celestrian vows, but I don't have much of a choice. I feel like I'm doing a disservice just by staying here and wasting time."

There was a disembodied evil-sounding laugh outside the room. Suzuri looked around, thinking it may have been one of her sisters. She then looked back up at Art, dismissing the laugh all together.

"I know," he said, playing around with the curls in her hair. "It's..."

The laugh happened again, causing both of them to look around the room suspiciously.

"If you think you're going to watch any lovin's here," Suzuri grunted, "You are sadly mistaken! This conversation is totally not headed in that direction."

Art cocked his head to the side. "It isn't?"

"I dunno, is it?" Suzuri asked, blinking in confusion. "Whoever is making that damn laugh can go away because they aren't going to see anything here."

Art leaned in closer to her, heading straight for her ear. "Oh, but I was hoping I could take you for another visit to the Land of the Sheep," he whispered.

"As tempting as another tour could be," Suzuri said, "I can't when it feels like we're being watched. I like to keep my lovin's behind closed doors and away from investigating eyes and laughing lunatics."

"Fair enough," Art said, picking her up off the floor. "Then we shall relocate!"

"That's an amazing idea," Suzuri said through her giggles. She waved her arms around and he spun around, turning her into a human propeller. "To the bed!"

Art stopped spinning, coming out a bit dizzy. He stopped himself by grabbing onto the table and slowly brought his eyes to the window, which seemed to be a bit darker than usual for that time of day. Art could have sworn that he saw a pair of eyes looking through the window. And a... mouth? When whatever it was locked eyes with him, the laugh came through the room again, and Art twitched a few times.

"Love, we are being watched," Art said, not keeping his eyes from the window.

"I figured that out all ready, what with the laughing," Suzuri said, starting to fluff around with Art's hair a bit more. "That's why we're relocating, right?"

"I believe that was the original intent," Art said. "I just don't think we'll be able to do much when we do."

"Have you been teasing me?" Suzuri grunted.

"Hardly, Love. I'd never lead you on," he said, turning away from the window. "There is something massive outside the window. It's been watching us."

Suzuri looked over to see the same exact face of eyes and what looked to be an open mouth. "Holy Father of Loto," she said, "That... that looks like a Nightmare from Zenithia!"

Suddenly a huge sword came flying through the castle wall, knocking the wall completely out to reveal it was exactly what Suzuri thought.

"ESTARK!" she shouted.

Art shook his head in disbelief. "You know what this is?"

"Well, yeah, the Zenithians, the guardians of Zenithia, have been fighting that thing off for quite a while. Not sure what it's doing here, though," Suzuri said, hopping down from Art's arms. "The bugger is immune to physical attacks, you have to hit it with magic."

"You've fought it before?" Art asked again.

"Just listen to me," Suzuri snapped, casting Twocus Pocus on herself. "Go get the others. I'll buy you time."

"I'm not leaving you on the field of battle against a Nightmare alone," Art said forcefully. "You know that goes against everything I stand for."

"Dearest, I love you, and you're a really capable fighter, but Estark has your weakness," Suzuri said, pushing him behind her. "This is not a request, Art, go at least find Taro, I need someone else with powerful magic to help me with this."

Art choked down his fear. "I... I will return in seconds," he said, rushing out the library door and into the Romaly Palace halls.

Suzuri looked up at Estark. "So you've found me, have you?" she asked. "Look, Estark, it's nothing personal, but I am not going back."

Estark laughed again. He was as tall as the palace on his own, weilding two gigantic swords, one in each hand. His golden body, impervious to spells, stood against her. "To Zenithia," he growled. "You must."

"I told you all ready, you overgrown lumberjack, I'm not leaving," Suzuri said, combining her Twocus Pocus with two very large Kafrizzle fireballs. "Give Daddy my best regards, will you?"

"To... Zenithia..." Estark said through his heavy breathing. "To... Cathedral."

"The Cathedral?" Suzuri asked. "What's going on at that old dingy place? Don't tell me that the Church of Loto and the Church of... Holy Father of Loto, why didn't I think of that?"

"Loto... Hero... to be... reborn..." Estark said. "To Zenithia!" He slashed with one of his swords again, and Suzuri dodged his blow easily.

"If you want me to go back for real," Suzuri said, "Why don't you actually hit me sometime?" She shot off two lightning bolts, one from each hand.

Estark countered both of them and pulled both of his swords in to do a pincer style attack. It knocked Suzuri off of her feet and threw her against the library wall.

"Okay," she said, "I deserved that."

Art ran back in with all of the crew in tow. "Love," Art breathed out, leaning down to pick her up. "All right, you guys, it's your turn. Remember, you can't hit it with physical attacks. You have to use magic."

"Let's kick it up!" Alicia said, hopping from the floor of the library to a higher location. She had her whip drawn, poised for a good defensive move.

Tara and Taro stood together in the center. They nodded at each other first, before Tara charged at one of Estark's legs. Taro cast a spell on her blade, charging it with the power of fire, and the combined blow knocked Estark off his feet.

Seth shot off his signature ice magic, hitting Estark square in the face. "Wreck my palace, will you?" he asked. "I don't think so."

Angelo helped Art bring Suzuri back to full fighting capacity with his healing spells. "All right," Angelo said, "Looks like the monster's close to dying."

Suzuri stepped out and said, "Estark! Listen to me! If Zenithia is really where all this is going down, then I'll be there on my own. You can't force me to do anything."

"To... Cathedral!" Estark said before dying.

Alicia hopped down and gave Suzuri a suspicious glare. "How do you know that thing?"

Suzuri shrugged. "It's my dad's pet."

"I was under the impression that your father was dead," Tara said.

"Nah, I just treat him like he is most of the time," Suzuri said. "Not many people know this, but my father was native of Zenithia, and he follows the Faith that is taught there. He was inducted into the clergy formally about the time I left Bloomingdale to continue my studies on magic. What really bothers me about what Estark said is that someone is trying to revive Loto himself over there, and the fact that Estark wanted to take me back means that it has something to do with my father. I don't like the idea, personally. I never wanted to set foot in Zenithia, never been there either... but it sounds like it's very tied to what the Church of Loto is up to."

"That just compounds this matter even further," Seth said quietly. "All right, Art, you'll get the ship you asked for. The catch is we're all going." 


	55. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: The horoscope system I have used is based very much on how it works in Chrono Cross's alignment system. I do not own it.

Part 54.

Art got his wish. Seth had a ship arranged to be fully supplied before the day was over, and they had set sail on the vast blue oceans. The salt air was refreshing after being land locked for so long. Not a monster in sight, except for a few random chimera here and there, but nothing even tried to attack such a vessel. It was nice.

Suzuri sat in the crow's nest, flipping through a book she'd managed to make off with from Romaly's Royal Library, while Art was at the steering wheel, carefully watching the passing of all things as they came. Seth and Angelo were in the bowels of the ship, making sure they had all the equipment they would need. Alicia and Tara decided they were tired before anything had really happened, so they crashed in their respective rooms pretty early. The only one of the nakama who didn't come along was Taro, who once again decided to keep Seth's seat warm so that no one in the Church of Loto got any funny ideas of snatching the place while their current regent went adventuring.

"You feel that air?" Suzuri asked loudly, finally looking up from her book. "It's refreshing."

"Love," Art called from his spot at the steering wheel, "Why don't you come down here before it gets too dark? There's no way to pass a torch in that direction." He let go of the wheel to look up at her.

Suzuri was sitting down, leaning against the mast, her feet hanging out from the crow's nest just dangling back and forth. "I like it up here," she called back. She kicked her feet hard, causing her favorite Brahman Boots to slide off of her feet and land near Art. "The boat's movements can really be felt up here."

"You don't want to be trapped up there alone, do you?" Art asked.

"No, but if you come up here, I can be trapped up here with you!"

Seth climbed up the stairs from the hull of the ship and came out onto the deck. "That sounds like she wants you to go up there," he whispered, knowing that with all the sounds of the sea, Suzuri wouldn't hear him. "She might want to have a little time alone. Sounds like she might be trying to expand her horizons with you."

Art grunted at him. "As if there's enough room in the crow's nest to even do something like that."

"Oh there is," Seth said, grinning widely. "Later, maybe I should tell you the story of one of my previous girlfriends. She and I had gotten ourselves stuck in a wine barrel and somehow we managed to have a great time in there." He winked at Art. "Don't worry, I'll keep us on course. You go up there."

Art sighed. Seth was hopeless, even if he did mean well. He hopped on the wooden ladder that went up to the crow's nest, working his way up there even in the night's darkness. The stars provided very little light, and the moon was hidden by clouds. He was so afraid he was going to be blown off by a gust of wind. The ship rocked back and forth with the ocean's waves, bringing his belly along with him on his way up.

When he got there, Suzuri looked at him from where she was sitting. "Sit down, kick off your heavy boots," she said with a playful giggle. "Stay a while."

Art sat down, leaning his back against the mast. His shoulder was right against Suzuri's. Every breath or movement she made, he could feel it. "I can see why you like it up here," he said quietly. "The wind is easier to feel here than it is down there on the deck."

"That, and it's nice, to feel like I'm flying," Suzuri said gently, closing her eyes. "I can just feel the ocean current carrying the boat, the caws of the sea-chimeras that fly between the sails, the smell of the sea... now that I have you here, it's the best place in the entire world. Not a part of any country or any political battle. No danger."

"It will not be like this forever," Art said, putting his hand on hers. "Even the sea has its storms."

"Of course," Suzuri nodded. "You remember our first was on the ship from Stornway?"

Art remembered that all too well. "You mean when you were possessed by Zoma and then when he pulled out Ciresso's spear? I had no idea what I was doing at the time. I was blindly following my heart, something I had never, ever done before. I... I took you into my arms that night."

She smiled. "And we created-" she pointed to her belly "-this little thing, which has controlled our lives ever since. I can never, ever forget that ships have always been places that have radically changed my life. Every time I get on one for a voyage that isn't being ferried between two continents, something happens. I'll always love being on ships because of that."

Art looked out at the stars twinkling on the ocean's surface. "It's truly is amazing," he breathed out after several minutes of silence between the two. "So amazing. I was scared of it, but now... this is probably the most amazing place in the world."

Down on the deck, Alicia came up the stairs. She seemed a bit lost, like she hadn't gained her sea legs at all. At first glance she caught that Suzuri and Art were up in the crow's nest and Seth was at the steering wheel, staring at Art's map.

"Those lovebirds," Alicia said with a half-smile. "I can't get over how cute and sweet they are."

Seth shrugged. "Why? Is it because you're incapable of cute and sweet?"

Alicia cut him a glare. "Bah," she said dismissively, "As if. You'd think that after all the things both of them have been through, they'd be a bit more..."

"...jaded?" Seth asked to complete her sentence.

"Yeah," Alicia said.

Seth laughed. "That is what its like to be aligned with the light," he said. "You and me, we're a bit darker than they are just by our very natures. I'm sure that Tara and Angelo all ready figured this out ages ago since they're in the middle, but you're always at some kind of odds with your sister just because of her natural alignment. The job of the light is to be radiant no matter now big and overpowering that shadow is, to always fight back against it. She will always rebel against you and anyone with dark natures because that's how this world works." He shrugged. "Everyone is born on a day, month, year, and at a specific time. This will tell you your children's alignment right when they are born, you know. I was dark aligned, so they decided that it wasn't a good idea for me to be in line for the throne, and I was removed from the Romaly family tree, sent to live with my Uncle."

"I've never believed in horoscopes," Alicia said. "It all sounded like posh to me."

"The elemental forces of our world protect the ones that fall under their own alignments," Seth continued. "The time of day will determine if you're light, dark or neutral, but the number of the day will determine what element you are. I get the feeling that not only is Suzuri light, but the element that protects her is lightning. She might be good natured, but she's also a bit on the anti-social side and hard to get along with. However, Art has to have water as his element, considering how many times he's been told to live devoted. Water's entire entity is devotion."

"How do you know?" Alicia asked.

"Because, my element is also water. If I were light instead of dark, I'd be just as he is." Seth said. "It's an interesting study, I suggest you look into it."

Alicia said, "I'll be up a while. Why don't you tell me?"

Seth laughed, going on into the long night about the horoscope system of that world as Art and Suzuri fell asleep without having even exchanged a naughty word up in the crow's nest. 


	56. Chapter 55

Part 55.

The ship headed east, past everything everyone in the group had ever known. They spent almost a week on the ship trying to find the Zenithian continent, but Art had led them to find nothing that was on the map he had pulled from Romaly's Royal Library. Food was running low. They were going to have to dock somewhere to get supplies if they were going to continue, and it looked like towns had stopped appearing. Tensions were high, as it seemed like there wasn't much to do but sleep to pass the time.

Angelo dug a fishing pole out of the supply room, not knowing much about fishing to begin with, and threw it over the side of the ship. "Hey, Art, weigh anchor," he said, his voice almost cracking from exhaustion. "Let's catch some food."

"I suppose we don't have much of a choice," Art said, flipping the switch to send the anchor down to the ocean floor and hold the ship in place. "Though I know nothing of fishing in general."

"I'm sure you've hunted a time or two," Angelo said, sitting on the edge of the hull and throwing his hook out into the water.

Art nodded. "I have hunted, of course. Living off of the land is nothing new to me," he said, spying a sea-chimera overhead. "Not that I believe any creature out here will be delicious."

"It doesn't have to be," Tara said, coming up from below the deck. "It just has to be cleaned and prepped in case we lose eat the rest of the food we've got and we don't have anything else to go on. We've been out here a week."

"All I can seem to do is share some lovin's with my girlfriend," Angelo grunted, "And I'm starting to lose my strength for that!"

"A sure sign that things are bad," Art mocked him quietly, trying to keep his laughter to himself. He turned away from the wheel, plopping down on the deck with his world map stretched out. "Suzuri was right about needing to map the stars, this is impossible."

Suzuri came up then, hands gripped around her belly. She was hunched over in pain before she ran over to the side of the ship next to Angelo and tossed up everything she'd eaten that day. "Oooh," she mumbled. "That... that bullfinch meat must've gone bad all ready..."

"And we have to keep this lady in top shape, too," Tara said, going over to comfort her older sister. "Carrying a baby's pretty hard to do without decent food."

Art put his map down, scanning the horizon. He squinted, and thought he saw a lump of land out there. "Holy Father of Loto, I believe we've found land."

"Is it Zenithia?" Angelo asked.

"At this point, I don't really care where it is," Art said, turning the wheel to take the ship in that direction and pulling up the anchor. "We don't need to eat smelly ol' fish tonight. Let's hit up the tavern and stuff ourselves with a hearty stew."

"I am so for that!" Suzuri said, her spirits lifting just at the thought. Bullfinch stew with artisan bread had become one of her favorite meals since becoming pregnant. "With big chunky veggies and lots of meat in a thick broth that soothes your very soul alongside a freshly baked loaf of rough-crust bread!"

"Oh hush, you're making my mouth water," Angelo said, rolling up his fishing pole. "Hey, where are Seth and Alicia?"

"What do you think they're doing?" Tara asked with a very naughty smile on her face. "Exactly what you think they would be doing."

Art shook his head. "But, of course, we'd expect nothing else." He kept right on, keeping that lump of landmass in sight. "I don't care if there isn't a town within a day's hike, Love, I'll find some bullfinches and make some stew for you over an open fire."

"My hero," Suzuri said in a very oh-so-cutesy tone.

"Well, I've read recently that what a mother is craving while she is carrying is really what the unborn wants," Art said, turning to look at her. "That's what the Book of Mothers had written in it, anyway."

"Is that true, though?" Tara asked, not sure if she believed that theory. "How would an unborn know what it wanted to eat without having tasted any of the food outside? By the time the food gets to the unborn in there, I'm sure it doesn't get to taste it."

"No, see, it wants whatever that food is made of," Angelo said as if he was a living encyclopedia for this kind of thing. "Every food is made of something different, y'know? Like some food helps you feel better and other food helps you grow stronger? Well, let's use carrots and potatoes as an example." Angelo turned around and hopped off the edge of the hull. "A carrot, as I was told, is good for the health of one's eyes. It's got a special something in it that is good for the eyes, that it just grows with naturally. A potato can be cooked so many different ways with so many different tastes, right? Well, turns out, that all of the stuff our bodies need is in the skin of the potato and we don't even tend to eat the skins often where I come from. Abbot Francisco used to say it was made of pure 'starch' and I have no idea what that meant. The stuff inside a carrot and the stuff inside a potato are different things, and this is the same with all food. So the baby wants whatever the food is made of, and it magically can tell the mother that's carrying it somehow that it wants something with that specific thing it wants. The mother thinks she's craving stew, but in reality, the baby wants whatever's in that stew."

Tara still wasn't very convinced. "Are you sure? Because everyone makes a stew differently, and there are tons of different stews out there. The stew I would make wouldn't have some of the stuff that you would put in it or Alicia or Art or whoever's making that stew." She got up and stretched. "So since it would be made of different stuff, how would the unborn be satisfied?"

Angelo stared at her. He didn't know the answer to that. No one did but maybe the Gods themselves. "In all honesty, baby, I have no idea how that happens. I am not a doctor, nor am I the creator of humanity and their biology."

Seth came up to the deck then with a huge smile on his face even though he looked so worn out he could barely even stand. "Let me tell you something about biology," he said, "That woman of mine knows all that needs to be known."

Art snickered loudly at the thought. "A gentlemanly scholar Romaly has for a regent."

Seth was about to make a snarky comment about Art's completely naive nature when a very familiarly demonic-decorated whip snapped around his chest, and a very loud "I'm not done with you yet!" sounded all the way outside. He was pulled back down at full speed, and Art laughed yet again.

"I think he really should have just kept up with the whole traveling minstrel bit," Art said to himself. "I believe it fits his ...whimsical nature."

Suzuri just giggled. "Art, dear, you know that he's so very much like you, except he's a bit darker and edgier."

Art made a half-laugh. "You shouldn't compare us."

"No, you both do think very politically, and you put the one you love before all else," Tara said. "Just like a water-aligned person."

"Even she agrees with me," Angelo said. "I totally taught it to Seth recently. He absorbed the whole system like it was true science or something. You're both gullible as hell in your own respective rights."

"Gullible?" Art asked, "Surely, you are mistaken."

"That night at the tavern proves it, and don't call me Shirley!" Angelo said.

Suzuri looked up at Angelo. "You're a loony."

"Only loony enough," Angelo agreed with her, keeping his eyes on the landmass ahead. "Oh, Queeny, I'm in total agreement with you on that stew."

Art held the course until they came close enough to see the landmass. There was a town, with a dock right there. He breathed out, letting his shoulders sag. "We need a vacation," he said in his excitement. "Stew for eveyrone!" 


	57. Chapter 56

Part 56.

With everyone excited to get off the ship and get some food in them, tying down the ship had never been such an easy task. They worked without complaining, just so they could set foot on solid land sooner. The idea was to go into town and eat first, then stay the night at the inn, buy more supplies in case this trip took even longer than it had, and then set off again before noon the next day.

Suzuri and Alicia were the first ready to get off the ship, so they decided to step onto the town's docks first. Art and Seth were about two steps behind them, and Tara and Angelo were right behind the royal duo.

Coming close to where the docks ended and the land actually began, the two people that seemed to be on guard immediately drew weaponry after seizing the two girls out front by their forearms.

Art and Seth immediately drew their swords and said at the same time, "Unhand my wife!" They looked at each other, amazed that it was the first reaction of both of them, then they looked back at the two guardsmen.

"Put your weapons away," the first guard said, twisting Suzuri's arm.

"I will the moment you let my wife go," Art declared rather loudly.

"I have to inspect your property," the first guard said again. "You might call her your wife now, but the slave trade is extremely popular out here. Any pretty lady, especially like this, is very often sold to the highest bidder. Since that's the case, we have to inspect all the women you brought with you to determine how much the tax should be upon purchase."

"How dare you," Suzuri grunted. "Calling me a slave girl?" She struggled to get out of the position, stomping on his foot and flinging herself free. Art caught her from falling off the docks. "Thank you, dearest."

"Of course," Art said with a gentle smile. "These women are not slaves," he turned to the guardsmen. "They are our wives. We have traveled from Romaly-"

"Where?" the second guardsmen asked, letting Alicia go without needing any force.

"Romaly," Seth repeated.

"Where?" the first guardsmen asked. "Never heard of such a place."

"Far, far to the west," Angelo said, leaning in between Seth and Art. "Y'see, it's past the land of Trodain. Way on the other side of the North Sea. I mean, it took us a week of sailing due east to get here."

"You mean you know where we are?" Art asked Angelo, almost disgusted having heard that.

"If you would've gone north when we hit the base of the sea, you would have gone up to my homeland," Angelo said. "This here, though, I have no idea where this is."

The guardsmen looked at each other, then stepped to the side. "You can pass," the first said, "But do not stay too long. Slave traders have also been known to kidnap at all times of the day or night around here."

"Maybe this isn't the best place to take a rest then," Seth said, sheathing his sword. "Let's get supplies first, then eat, and then we'll just continue sleeping on the ship once we set sail."

"That might be for the best," Tara agreed.

When they first put their feet on land, they were remarkably happy, aside from the warning they had just been given by the guardsmen at the docks. After hitting up the item shops to gather supplies to put back on the ship, the group headed for the tavern to stuff themselves silly with foodstuffs.

Suzuri ate ravenously. Every bowl of bullfinch stew that had been brought to her, she downed within a few minutes and then she asked for more immediately. Art wasn't sure if he was impressed or sickened by her display, but he dare not say anything. She looked as if she was just possessed to eat. He figured the unborn must have been at work, and as long as they were both happy, Art was, too. He ate a bowl of stew right along with her, though not as quickly or as much. It made him feel warm on the inside, and refreshed him enough to believe he could survive another week on that damn ship, even if he had to eat fish while on it.

Alicia and Seth both ate thick moosifer steaks with fried potatoes, and downed it with ale. They seemed to be talking only to each other for the most part, so no one had much to say to them.

Angelo and Tara were rather quiet, as if the place bothered them to even be in it. They had suspicious looks on their faces, and they really didn't want to eat much of the food there. Tara only ate things that needn't be cooked for some reason. The fruit basket on the table became her dinner, and she didn't act like there was anything wrong, though she believed there had to be. The people in the establishment looked extremely shady, everyone from the barkeep to the cook just looked like people who were in on a big con.

"Hey, baby," Angelo said, leaning over to Tara, "Something up?"

"I don't trust this place," Tara said quietly. "I wanna get out of here as soon as we can."

Suzuri had downed another bowl of stew, finally stuffed after having six servings. "We should stay in the inn!" she said, looking over at Art. "Come, my hero, we should stay in a soft fluffy bed tonight, hmm?"

Art shook his head, "But you know, Love, we decided that we'd leave the moment we were done eating. You heard the warnings of slave traders around here."

"But I wanna spend a night with you on a solid fluffy bed," Suzuri said, leaning on him.

"She's acting awfully weird," Tara said to Angelo. "Not the wanting to, but she usually doesn't announce that kind of thing when she's in the mood to everyone."

Angelo nodded. "That is unusual. She isn't Alicia."

Alicia glared at Angelo. "Did you just say my name?"

"No," Angelo said, picking up a breadstick and throwing it at her. "Stuff your piehole. It's even in the shape of something you'd love to chomp on."

Alicia threw it back at Angelo at full force. "How about you shove it in your pants so you don't have to wear a strap-on, you good-for-nothing perverted priest."

"This isn't the place for that," Tara said. "Look around you. The eyes are all locked on this table, on us. They're gonna capture us the moment we're as incoherent as Suzuri is!"

Art put his spoon down. "My insides hurt," he said. "I believe... I have overindulged." He was going to get up to head towards a window so that he might throw up and be rid of the pain, but Tara snatched his hand and kept him there. "What are you... doing...? I feel like I'm gonna-" he slapped his hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up all over himself or his friends.

"I don't care if you throw up all over me," Tara snapped at him, "Do not go off alone. We're all going to leave together. If we don't, we're in trouble."

Everyone stood up at the same time, put a pile of gold coins on the table to pay for the meal, and slipped outside together only to find that their ship was set on fire.

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief. "So now, wherever we are, we're in deep trouble."

"Oh, it gets worse," Alicia said, looking around them. Townspeople were coming from all sides, circling around the group. "It gets much, much worse."

Tara drew her sword. "I don't care what you have planned," she said, "My ass is mine."

"My thoughts exactly," Alicia said, cracking her whip. 


	58. Chapter 57

Part 57.

It was clear that the entire town was out to snatch them up for the slave trade at this point. Art was doubled over with a stomach ache, and Suzuri was only somewhat coherent as if the ingredients had drugged her sanity. Angelo, Tara, Alicia, and Seth stood around them nervously, surrounded by numerous villagers.

"I know this isn't a very peaceful way of introducing ourselves," Seth said, drawing his broadsword. "But I highly suggest that we start kicking some villagers around at this point." He reared it back as if to strike, but fired a bolt of ice first.

"Wouldn't that be the greatest way to end our lives?" Angelo asked, shooting a few arrows off quickly. "Spend our lives in erotic servitude."

"I don't think so," Tara said, thrusting her axe through the innards of several of the attacking villagers at once. "Angelo, you're crazy."

Angelo ducked an incoming blow, then sidestepped the man in front of him. He kneed him in the stomach, making the man fall over and take a few of the guys behind him down, too. "I don't think we've got much else to go with. Hey, someone get my back, I'm gonna use Wave of Relief. We need the lovebirds to help."

"Ex...excuse me," Art grumbled, feeling the sweat drip off of his nose. "I... I didn't eat as much as... Suzuri."

Angelo brought his hands together, calling forth a holy air. "I clense this group of all ills," he chanted, sending the aura out to cover everyone. "Wave of Relief!"

Art stood back up on his feet, instantly cured of the stomach ache. He drew his sword and jumped at the ready. "Now that is one handy skill to have," he said to thank Angelo.

Suzuri stood up in the center of the circle and said, "I still wanna spend a night with you on a fluffy bed that doesn't rock back and forth, Art," she said, stretching her hands into the air. "Check this out. Kazap!" Lightning came from her palms, hit the sky, and then charged at several of the attackers at once.

"That's our sage right there," Alicia said, using Twin Dragon Lash on another group of attackers. "I think we're gonna have to kill the entire town."

"That's better than spending the rest of our lives in erotic servitude!" Tara yelled, pulling out a throwing axe from her equipment bag. "Just try, mofos! Just get close to me and you'll see what it's like to be at the end of a gladiator's blade!"

"That's enough!" a yell came across the entire town, seemingly from above.

The attackers stopped suddenly, cowering in fear from the sound of the booming voice. Many of them raced back into the buildings as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Why do I get the feeling I'd rather fight off all of the villagers?" Alicia asked the group.

Suzuri looked up. "If you're up there, you better show yourself, you stupid piece of platypunk gunk!"

"Don't taunt it," Seth said, annoyed.

Suzuri shook her head. "I'll taunt it as many times as I want when I know who's voice that is. Art, you've done well, this is Zenithia," she said. "Watch this." She stepped out from the center of the formation and said, "Oy, you neglectful Estark-summoning backwash! Get out here and address me face to face."

A beam of light came from the sky and sent down a man who looked much like a priest from the other side of the world, but with different decorations. He carried a much different religious symbol from what anyone else in the group had seen before.

"It seems you have become an accomplished sage. Even I saw that lightning spell," the priest said nicely.

"Cut the formality," Suzuri snapped at him. "Estark came and ripped apart a palace in Romaly to find me and tell me about your stupid plans. Frakkin' Romaly. Dad, what is going on here?"

The priest was taken aback. "You actually remember me?"

"Of course I do, you were the only one in Bloomingdale who didn't worship Celestria. Oh and the fact that you raised me," Suzuri grunted. "Estark said something about reviving the dead Loto. What in blazes are you guys doing?"

The priest shook his head, "Aye, Suzuri, you have found out too much for your own good. I didn't want you involved in this mess, but I will not allow you to be sold into the Zenithian King's possession. You and your friends will walk from here free if you leave now."

"I need to know, Dad," Suzuri said. "I'm married to a Descendant of Loto. I carry one in me."

"Oh," the priest smiled. "How nice that you have found yourself love. I regret to inform you that there is war between the Zenithian Faith of Zenon and the Church of Loto. The Church of Loto cannot have its pawn back. The Descendants of Loto must die."

"They think I am dead," Art said. "I have managed to throw them off for a while now so that I may be able to figure out what's going on here."

"So you're the desceased newly-crowned King of Cannock then? And my wayward daughter the desceased Queen I'd heard so much about?" the priest asked. "Well, then, perhaps you both can be of service to us. Come along with me to the home of the Zenithians, dear ones. Bring with you your entourage, lest they be bought and sold to the very dominant King here." He snapped his fingers, calling up a beam of light. "Step into the light when you are ready."

Suzuri looked to Art, who looked to everyone else.

Alicia said, "It's better than being sold to slavery... isn't it?"

"For the moment, I don't believe we can travel the countryside here without being captured and sold," Seth said. "We had better follow along if we want to learn everything."

Angelo agreed with the idea. "Perhaps we should also ask more about this war going on between the Church of Loto and the Faith of Zenon. That way we can better prepare for it."

Tara walked into the beam of light. "In the honor of Shmoo, I believe we should just roll with it."

Everyone hopped on the beam of light, hoping that this wasn't going to be as bad as they felt it was. 


	59. Chapter 58

Part 58.

The beam of light carried the six heroes up into the sky. They could see the land that they had meant to explore clearly, full of mountains, vast forests, and lots of rivers. At the very end of the continent, they could see a great white castle, bigger than any other castle any of them had ever seen. The chimeras flew around them as they floated up into the sky, cawing out of their beaks. Everyone but Suzuri was really impressed to see the world from such a height. She just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Being in the sky wasn't that special to her, considering she used to have wings in her past life and she remembered it like it was yesterday.

The beam stopped when all six of them were inside of some kind of brick structure.

"Welcome to the Zenith," the priest said. He had been standing there waiting for them to agree to his terms. "This is the wonder of our world, you see. The Great Cathedral of the Faith of Zenon and the home of the Zenithian Angels." He motioned for them all to follow him, and they did, trying to take in everything as they walked past.

Marvelous statues made of ivory and polished marble stood all over the place, some in the shape of angels, some of knights in shining armor, some of priests, and some of dragons. The floor was made of a polished stone unlike any they'd ever encountered before. It was a masterpiece to behold. The halls were filled with soft hymn-like music provided by a team of musicians that were sitting where a choir would be in a vast sanctuary.

"And now," the priest said with a proud smile, "I welcome my daughter to the place to which I have dedicated my life."

"You could have dedicated yourself to your family," Suzuri muttered. "Just a thought."

"Oh, my child," the priest said, turning around when he had reached the very center of the sanctuary. "You have a choice to make, and I know you've never been good at them, but you do have one to make. The lives of your friends depend on your answer."

"Unless we can beat you first," Alicia said, reaching for her whip.

"No, no, no," the priest said, "You cannot hope to beat anyone here. The Zenithians have achieved the greatest power in the world. Immortality. No matter how many times you kill us, we will not stay dead."

Alicia gulped.

"I must apologize if that struck fear in you," the priest spoke again. "Suzuri Heinze, otherwise known as Randalia Suzuri Bellgrant-Raldozz, you have to answer for what your breed has been doing."

"My breed?" Suzuri asked. "I haven't had anything to do with the Celestrians since-"

"Since you had your cute little paws on the Starflight Express?" the priest asked. "Hootingham is one of our agents. We have revived him and so many of the past Nightmares of this world. You all ready knew about Estark from childhood, as I'd been taking care of one that I'd revived when I was naught but an acolyte. It was my power to revive the Nightmares that brought me to the Zenith in the first place."

"Then what was the Church of Loto doing with the documents?" Angelo asked. "I found them there myself!"

"Oh you were the one who made off with them?" the priest asked, crossing his arms. "Naughty little boy, you don't think we didn't have double agents all over this planet? We had to find out what the Church of Loto was up to, you see. That's how I knew about the deceased, or should I say, murdered young King and Queen of Cannock. What they didn't tell me was that my own daughter was that queen. Such a sad fate, but it cannot be helped." He stepped close to Suzuri and kneeled over to look in her eyes. "You must play a part for me, you and your king."

"Dad," Suzuri grunted, "I'm looking away because I don't want to see your ugly face. So back off."

"I need an answer," he said, patting her on the head. "I want you to walk out alive in public where the whole world can see you wearing your regal attire, proving that we of Zenithia are more in control of the spirits of this world than the Church of Loto. It will give the world world something to think about."

Art stammered, "But if I'm found to be alive-"

"Oh, King of Cannock..." the priest said, walking over to him. "You need only to be seen, and then I will send a doppleganger to take over the land of Cannock for you. It will help keep the Church of Loto from taking over all of Torland, you realize this?" He looked into Art's blue eyes. "You know the atrocities they have come up with, keeping Loto's blood pure. You know of them personally, taking away any personal freedom that anyone with Loto's blood may have had. Two hundred years later, there are very few new decendants, and most of them have died lately. Add it up, young King. The Church of Loto is a very evil organization that claims to act in the name of Loto and his protector Celestria, however, they have done nothing but shamed themselves to anyone who may have kept up with their doings!"

Art stepped back. "No," he said, "No church should govern this world or any other. I have renounced my faith in Celestria all ready. I have given up my rights as a Descendant of Loto. I only wish to live in peace with my wife and future child."

"I do not believe this is possible," the priest said to him. "I'm sure that Suzuri knows it isn't possible, either. Don't you?"

Suzuri rose her staff immediately. "I am no longer Celestrian! I will live out the rest of my days in the human realm! I chose to leave the Observatory with Ciresso and his brothers after Cyrus was defeated." She was beginning to charge up a spell, but the priest waved his arm and sent her flying against the beautifully decorated santuary wall. "We are human!"

"I think not," the priest said with a laugh. "Where is your past lover, anyway?"

"Ciresso died," Suzuri said, still pinned to the wall. "Because one of your agents decided that his leading wasn't good enough. Greygnarl sliced him up, was no trace of him afterward."

"Oh, wrong again, daughter," the priest said with a laugh. "Ciresso was called back up to the Observatory for a job since his first one was done."

"That's impossible!"

"It is very possible," the priest said. "I bet you'd love to know how I know about this."

"No, I don't, because you're a lying, two-timing snake in the grass," Suzuri spat at him. "Let me out of this hold. I'm not doing a single thing for you or your hokey religion."

"Release my wife," Art said sternly, turning to face the priest. "I will go through with whatever you demand, but, please, harm her no further."

"Now that's a very good husband and father," the priest said, letting Suzuri fumble to the floor. "You will stay here in the Zenith until preparations are made. I will not let any of you leave until this is done, in case you see fit to warn the Church of Loto. Living quarters and things needed will be provided for you."

Tara smiled. She did leave Goopy with her brother, after all. 


	60. Chapter 59

Part 59.

It was times like this that Suzuri hated being who she was. The group was given a large guest suite, with three rooms that connected to a larger communal room. Everything they could have needed from clothes to food was provided. It was as if they were taking a vacation in a palace, if that palace was also a maximum security dungeon. They were not allowed outside of those quarters unless someone was to speak to them, and even then, the conversations were all held in the communal room.

Suzuri had been trying to use her magic to blast the walls down, but they seemed to be just as impervious to magic as Estark was. The technology of anti-magic matter was spreading at his hands, too. Wonderful, she thought, throwing fireball after lightning bolt after shot of ice. Her staff only cracked when she tried to whack it against the wall, and her beloved shield did nothing but shatter. Everything in her arsenal was deflected by the walls, no matter how hard she tried, or how many times she tried.

"Do not exhaust yourself," Art said to her calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please, that is the last thing you need to do."

"You let them have what they want," Suzuri grumbled at him. "I'd rather die than help these coots."

Art shook his head, "No, you wouldn't. Agreeing to the priest's terms saved our lives. He looked as if he was about to kill you right then and there."

"The fates play a silly game," she muttered. "I want no part in either religion. What the mortals don't know is that every God exists. The Goddess Celestria is real, but so is Zenus. Everyone with a brain should have figured that out centuries ago." Suzuri walked away from the wall that she'd been trying to blast out for more than an hour and went to lie on one of the many beds that littered the place. "No religion is a sham, which makes religious war a pointless debacle."

Art walked over to her. "Explain to me," he said, "Tell me what's going on. Please."

That's when Tara and Alicia stuck their heads in, not sure what was going on.

"If you're talking about what's going on," Tara said, "I would like to hear it."

"Agreed," Alicia said. "You've never been who you made yourself out to be, sister. That is disturbing."

Seth and Angelo also stuck their heads in, too. "We wanna know!" they both said, pushing the girls in.

All four of them took a seat on the couch, while Art sat with Suzuri as she told the story.

Suzuri sat up and said, "It all started quite a while back, I'm not sure how long ago. Back before I was born, Zenus was mad at humanity. They hadn't grown the way he wanted them to. So he was gonna wipe them all out. But his perfectly created daughter, Celestria, stood up to him and said 'I believe in the humans'. When Zenus refused to let even her go unpunished, she turned herself into the World Tree, Yggdrasil, and vowed not to take her true form until the humans had proven themselves enough to make her tree bear fruit. We Celestrians were created to make the tree bear fruit, we guardians of the mortal realm. We helped a lot. My grandfather, Apus Major, was the leader of the group. He sent me to be the guardian of a place called Angel Falls. Quiet little remote place. It was during my routine check there that I gathered the essence needed to take back, and I brought it to the tree. Ciresso and his brothers went up to the top with me that day. I gave the tree its essence, and it blossomed. It bore fruit! A happy day for all Celestrians! Until something went awry, that is. All four of us were knocked down from the Observatory and saved by a girl in that town named Erinn. Slowly as we made our way through each location in Celestria's lands, we gathered the fallen fyggs. Upon our arrival back home, Celestria had taken her true form, but her father Zenus had been blown into ten monstrous pieces. The world saved and the Goddess reborn, Celestria went on to rule the heavens. A while later, in the land of Zenithia, it was foretold that a magnificent God would surface, and that's where the ten parts of Zenus came together. All of a sudden, Zenithia cried out in favor of their new God, and a rivalry was born."

"Does Celestria even know about her father's revival?" Angelo asked. "I don't adhere to either faith, myself, so this might come out of left field."

"It may be the reason why Celestria hasn't answered any prayers," Alicia said. "Both Art and I demanded answer through prayer and recieved none, even though before Art was greeted personally by the Goddess. She even told him that he was going to be a father."

"Then why is she able to give us the rewards for completing our personal 'trials'?" Tara asked. "It's all so strange."

"Strange, indeed," Seth thought aloud. "All of the lands of Aliahan, Alefgard, and Torland have been staunch supporters of the Church of Loto since 200 years ago, but it was written in the documents of my great-grandfather, King Seth Romaly the First, that he said his prayers to God himself every night."

"What God?" Angelo asked.

"It did not say. It was against the code of the faith to mention the Higher Power's name," Seth replied. "It leads me to believe that the Church of Loto hasn't always been worshippers of Celestria."

"How long ago was the war with Cyrus?" Art asked Suzuri.

"About 150 years ago," she replied.

"That's weird, because I remember the legends saying something about a Corvus," Tara said.

"Yes, he existed, too," Suzuri said. "Manipulated by his twin brother, Cyrus... Corvus was only misunderstood by the humans he wanted so dearly to protect. Cyrus protected Gittingham, which led an assult on Wyrmwood, which is where Corvus was in charge," She clasped her hands on her heart. "Corvus was Aquila's teacher, and Aquila had three students: Ciresso, Jutont, and Gimji. They were my best friends there in the Observatory."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Suzuri went to answer it when a familiar bald angel walked in, sending her into a shock.

"They said you were in here," the bald angel said to her. "Do not be afraid, Princess."

"A-A-Aquila," Suzuri stuttered. "B-B-But how?"

Everyone else around the room was just as shocked.

"Thank your beloved Ciresso," Aquila answered. "Using the power of the Moon Pearl, Celestria was able to send him back in time to give me something that would save my life against a terrible opponent. His brothers still walk the mortal realm aimlessly, but you, Princess, have brought much trouble upon yourself."

"Excuse me," she said, snapping to her feet. "I just made a choice to..."

"To step outside your boundaries," Aquila finished her sentance, whacking her on the back of the head. "Because you carry a human unborn you cannot go back to the Observatory! You have doomed yourself!"

"I like being mortal," Suzuri said, shaking. "I like the human realm. Down here I'm just Suzuri. I'm a wandering sage."

"You fell in love with a Descendant of Loto on top of everything else," Aquila said sternly. "You weren't supposed to ever embrace a mortal, you know what happened to Corvus and Cyrus. Don't you realize that the Church of Loto wants all of the Descendants dead? That's made you a target, and because you're a target, all of us have to get involved."

She stood up to him and said, "What's done is done!"

Aquila slapped her, sending her to the floor. "You selfish twat!"

"That's enough," Art said, getting up to draw his sword. Suzuri put her hand out to tell him to stop his attack.

"You aren't Aquila," Suzuri said, blasting a fireball in his face. "You might look like him, but you aren't."

The bald angel nodded, turning into a mist, then took the form of Ciresso. "I suppose this is where you scream and cry in disbelief," he said, crossing his arms. "It's over. Your little romance plot is over, Suzuri. The Zenithians want newly-crowned King of Cannock over there as a bargaining chip against the Church of Loto."

"Ciresso?" Tara and Alicia shouted.

"You wouldn't betray me," Suzuri said. "You would never, ever betray-"

"You betrayed me," Ciresso said to her. "The moment you decided to let him inside you, you turned your back on me. That... that means I have no reason to defend you." He put his hand to her chin and made her look at him. "An angel with no ability to go back is worthless."

"Call my sister worthless again," Alicia jumped up and got up in his face, pushing Suzuri into Art's arms. "Since you aren't exactly Suzuri's boyfriend anymore, that gives me a license to have to put up with you and your antics."

"I dare you to even try," Ciresso taunted her with a sharp smile.

"Oh it's on now," Alicia drew her whip and cracked it, leaving a red mark on Ciresso's face. "Everything you put Suzuri through... and now this?"

"Don't fight him!" Suzuri screamed, jumping in between the two. "Stop it!"

"No, sister, this is the last straw," Alicia snapped. "You are married to Art now. Now I don't have any reason to hold back my rage."

Suzuri looked back at Ciresso. "You wouldn't dare strike a mortal down, would you? If you were able to go back to the Observatory, then you're a Celestrian, and that means you have vows to uphold. Celestria would never allow-"

"My dear," Ciresso said, "Celestria... is dead." 


	61. Chapter 60

Part 60.

Tensions were high as Ciresso came to address everyone in the room provided by the Zenith's over-religious staff. The one-time best friend of Suzuri seemed to have found his inner evil, and by the sound of things, it was Suzuri's fault. At least, that's how she took it. Suzuri had stepped between Alicia and Ciresso getting into a fight, even with Alicia rearing up to kick Ciresso's behind into next week for even pulling a stund like he had. Art and the rest of the group were more confused than anything, only hoping they could get some light on the situation before anything irreversable happened.

The weight of the news that Celestria was dead hit everyone like a megaton of bricks to the cranium. No one wanted to hear that, considering Celestria had been the only Goddess to ever help the group during their adventure numerous times.

Ciresso seemed quite pleased with himself when he grabbed Suzuri from behind and held up the head of one of his favorite spears up to her neck. "I must advise you that rash movements aren't going to help anyone," he said smoothly.

"I got a question for ya," Tara said from the back. "When did you learn to shapeshift?"

He nodded to that and said, "A very good question, Miss Time Traveler. You see, when you act as the avatar for a God, you can tend to gain a few more powers that you never have before."

A spark filled the room, but only Art seemed to really notice it. The echos of a voice crying out for help filled his mind.

"Wha..." Art started to ask, confused even further.

'Do not say anything,' the voice said in Art's mind. 'Only you must be able to hear me, as you do not see me with eyes full of anger and hate. You must help me help you, King of Cannock, or I will have no choice but to put everyone in this room but you to death.'

Art shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"Hush," Ciresso said, pushing the head of the spear just enough into Suzuri's artery to get her bleeding. "Every time you violate my sanity with your piteous voice, little Suzuri here will take punishment for it."

'Art,' the voice said again, 'You must listen to me. I would not dare hurt Suzuri. I was born in the Observatory just to keep her safe. When Zenus made his reappearance in the Realm of the Allmighty and rose in anger against Celestria, my body came under the power of his magic. All I have left is this piece of me, my mind, and it is unable to control what Zenus does with my body.'

Art closed his eyes and attempted to think. 'Is there any way to break the hold on your body?'

'No, for Zenus claimed me using my own inner darkness.'

Slowly, the light in Suzuri's eyes was dying out as she stood there at the tip of her former beloved's spear. She felt no sadness, no pain. Only that her heart was starting to lose its individuality and understanding. Suzuri was starting to become numb to everything.

Alicia was the first to catch on. "Let her go," she said, "Can't you see that Suzuri's starting to...?"

"To lose what's made her human?" Ciresso asked. "Yes. I can see that now. I get the feeling that she wouldn't even speak to you if you tried to." He laughed a little. "Now, now, she's only going to be a living corpse." He let her go, and she fell flat onto the floor. "You shouldn't be too upset."

'Art,' the voice said again, 'You must stop me, since you're the only one who can hear me.'

Art nodded in confirmation. He gathered his courage, at least what he felt he still had, and walked over to Ciresso, who had repositioned his spear to be over the back of Suzuri's head. "Stop," he said sternly.

"Or you'll what?" Ciresso asked, taunting him.

"I won't fight you. After all, if I learned anything during this journey, it's the fact that love is stronger than anger," Art said, unmoving. "You will stop."

"I think not. Zenus wants everyone in this room dead, except you, Kingy. So, relax, you'll be fine." He said with a shrug. "You will be fine."

Art put his hand on Ciresso's spear and pulled it up and away from Suzuri with his own brute strength. "You are controlled by your inner darkness... anger," Art announced. "I will not be beaten by the likes of that."

"What manner of man are you?" Ciresso asked, trying to take the power of his spear back.

"I am but a man. A man who strives to become a manifestation of devotion," Art said, his words stronger than any he'd ever said. "If you wish to test my theory, then by all means, challenge me to a duel."

The voice from before sounded through Art's mind again. 'You must not just defeat me. You must kill me, to make sure there is nothing left for Zenus to revive. I wish I could take myself out, after seeing how horribly I've treated Suzuri. Art, please. Fight for Suzuri's honor, and do right by her.'

Ciresso's spear was lifted completely and he stepped back from Suzuri. "I accept your terms. I will give you five minutes to prepare."

Art leaned down to pick up Suzuri, who was breathing and had a heartbeat, but she still seemed very lifeless. "You must forgive me for the atrocity I have been asked to commit in your honor, Love," he said, carrying her over to the closest bed. "But for you, there is nothing I wouldn't do. This world has nothing that will keep you from me. I have realized this now." He lay her down tenderly, then kissed her forehead. "I have become something of a romantic soldier, I suppose."

"Let us help you," Alicia said. "I've been gearing to kick him around for years now."

"No," Art said calmly. "This is a duel. You must not interfere."

"He's way more powerful than you are, though," Angelo said. "I can feel that from over here."

"Power has naught to do with my way of fighting," Art explained. "You should have figured that out all ready."

"Be careful," Tara said. "I'm gonna get out Gaby to... y'know."

"That's a great idea," Seth said as if a light switch went off in his head. "I agree with that one, Tara."

Art turned to look at Ciresso. "My heart leads me. This is all I need to lead me."

"And that's exactly why Suzuri chose you over me. She was always taught that the one who's light in the heart kept going no matter what darkness surrounded it was the strongest in the world. Not that I'm offended or anything by that." Ciresso said, posing for an attack. "Do you know anything of fighting against a lancer?"

"I know enough," Art said. "Suzuri had taken up the spear in your honor. She said it helped her keep you alive in her heart, no matter how much she missed you."

Ciresso laughed. "How heartwarming," he said, "I will have to thank her for such a touching display of emotion."

Art's shield on his left hand, his rapier in his right hand, he was ready. He leaned down to the left and put the center of his weight where his shield was positioned. Ciresso did not announce when he launched, but the spearhead was aimed for the center of the shield. Art rolled to the right, swinging his rapier up and over his head to make a sweeping motion. Ciresso lifted his foot in time enough to avoid the blade, but kicked his foot backward and nailed Art in the face.

"No!" Tara and Alicia screamed at the same time.

"Do not be alarmed," Art said, casting a little heal spell where his face was hit. "This is going to get much worse." He rolled in that direction on the floor, pulling himself to a crouch, while Ciresso stood up all the way, having taken the exact place on the floor where Art started. It was as if they just switched sides on each other, but Art just got a boot to the face.

This time, Art made the attack, charging up his sword with Life Fource before striking. Ciresso managed to avoid the swing well enough, but it cut off a part of his huge blue plumed hat that he'd been wearing since he could remember. He threw off the hat anyway, and realized that each time that Art swung, his aim was getting better. Ciresso sidestepped Art's fifth blow instead of just parrying it like he did with the others, and elbowed Art in the side, knocking the spit right out of his mouth and the wind from his gut.

It was clear that Ciresso was a definate master of hand-to-hand dodge and parry style combat, and that wasn't very good for Art's position. Both Armamentalists knew their own strategies well enough, but it was only a matter of time before the more experienced combatant would take the lead. Little blows here and there built up. Anyone who held a weapon was aware of this fact. Art couldn't size him up well enough, knowing what he did about Ciresso being controlled by Zenus directly.

"Love, be my guide," Art prayed aloud. "I have no other choice. I cannot see a weakpoint."

When Ciresso came back through with his spear, Art was able to block it completely with his shield. Art spun around with his rapier in hand, knocking Ciresso on the top of his head and slashing up his back. Blood poured from the wound, causing Ciresso to fall onto his knees. "Fah," Ciresso breathed out, "Even if you beat me, young King of Cannock, you will not be able to bring back the light in your dearly beloved's heart."

"Your taunts are empty and shameless," Art said sternly. "Suzuri's light cannot go out. She is the glue that holds us together as a team. We all come flocking to her light, like moths to a flame, because no one else holds one stronger."

"In your moment of triumph, you reek of cliche," Ciresso said, turning around to try to attack yet again.

"Are you quite finished?" Art said, using his sword to cut off the sharp end of Ciresso's spear. "I hate having to do this to you, because it will devistate Suzuri more than you understand. Causing sadness in my wife's heart is not something I like doing." Art held his rapier to Ciresso's neck and looked away while he slashed his opponent's head clean off. Then he set it on fire using his magic.

Even though it was a victory, no one was satisfied in the end. It held nothing but an air of sadness, regret, and misunderstanding. 


	62. Chapter 61

Part 61.

The room's aura was darker than any they'd encountered for a while. After incinerating Ciresso's body, Art turned his focus on the group he felt was denied any real explanation, and he didn't really have one to give. He was stricken with a sadness he couldn't describe, but he forbade himself to shed tears.

"I must explain to you what I do know," he said to the group. "Because I have been blessed with the ability to see with eyes unclouded by hate."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

Art looked around the room, then his eyes fell on Suzuri, who hadn't budged even after he left the killing blow. It wasn't just a spell, was it? Art feared something like that would happen. "Before that fight, Ciresso sent me a telepathic message. He told me that the rest of you couldn't hear his pleas, because you saw him with anger or hatred."

"Well, considering everything that you just saw in the last half-hour, it's amazing you didn't," Tara said quietly.

"It's astounding," Art said, sitting next to Suzuri. "I do agree. He told me that Zenus had possessed his body, but he had his thoughts of his own. He just wasn't able to stop himself from being a puppet, and... he begged me to kill him." He looked at Suzuri, his eyes blurred by tears that had yet to fall. "Because he was going to kill us all, except me. I had to. Oh, Love, I beg your forgiveness."

Alicia shrugged. "I wanted to kill him years ago. He kept Suzuri on such a short leash."

"There must have been a reason for that," Art said, "And now I'll never know what that reason is." He put a hand on Suzuri's face, stroking it in a way he hadn't since she was struck by the RoseVine venom. "I wanted to know more about why you're so privtal to everything."

"That's easy," the door slid open again and the priest came in, carrying a very thick holy-looking book. "Suzuri and Ciresso both were not the same as other Celestrians, you know. Not that you have much experience with other Celestrians, of course."

"Yours is the last face I want to see," Alicia grunted at the priest.

"I am so sorry to hear that, dear," the priest snapped at her. "Oh, my dear young king, you have proven yourself quite well. We watched you closely in that duel, and you have matured a lot since your fake murdering scheme. Do not feel sad. Ciresso is not dead. Nor is he alive, but more on that later."

Suzuri's face flinched a few times as if she was in pain.

"Poor dear," the priest said as he looked over Suzuri. "I must commend you all. You are all stronger than we ever could have hoped for. Can I interest any of you in a taste of what we Zenithians have to offer? We won't kill you, you're too useful. Let's cut a deal. We'll give you unlimited power and immortality, if you work for us."

"Can I kill him yet?" Alicia asked. "I really would love to kill him."

Seth shook his head at her. "No. We do need answers. Once we have our questions answered, we will come to a decision."

"That sounds lovely," the priest said kindly. "Art, you can awaken Suzuri quite easily if you pass along some of your essence along to her. The reason why she appears so lifeless is that she has none left. The recovery will be quick."

Art gave him a weird look. "I suppose this is like the fairy tale," he said, "Snow White?"

"That is one way to do it," the priest said. "If you wanted to give her more essence, then I'm sure a few hours of bedwrestling would help, though you don't have that kind of time right now."

Art leaned over Suzuri, planting a kiss on her lips, feeling some of his own lifeforce flow from his body into hers. When he pulled up, he nudged her a few times. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said, "You in there?"

She opened her eyes slowly, giving a slight smile. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Suzuri said. "If I have to guess, then that means Cires is no longer with us."

"Actually," the priest said, slapping his book into her lap, "You'd be surprised to learn the truth. What you fought was not really Ciresso at all."

"I got that memo," Art muttered. "He told me telepathically that his body was possessed by your God, Zenus. With that information in hand, I doubt we'd want to ever work with you on anything, considering the cruelty your God is capable of."

"Oh," the priest said, pointing at the book. "Suzuri, dear, everything you need to know about yourself and the Angelus program."

Suzuri looked at the book, then picked it up. "It's written in Angelic," she said, flipping it open. "Where did you get this? This... this belonged to Apus Major. It was forbidden to even look at this book."

"When the Observatory faded away, some things fell to the land, and this was one of them," the priest snapped at her. "I highly suggest you read and translate it for your friends, they need to know this."

Suzuri opened the book to the first passage. "In the vain attempt to cross over the boundaries between human and Celestrian, we have created a being with the ability to seek out the strongest light within the three layers of our world." She turned the page. "Alongside this being, we have also created a protector that will guide our living compass until it has found The One it seeks." Suzuri blinked once, then looked up at the priest. "You're kidding."

"I'm not, the book is written in Angelic, and Celestrians are forbidden to lie," the priest said, crossing his arms. "Continue."

"I don't like this book much," Suzuri said. "Can't I get a romantic fantasy with an epic war scene? Hopefully that has a remarkably handsome sword-fighting hero?"

Art pried the book out of Suzuri's hands, and looked at it. "I am incredibly interested, but I have no way of reading this language. Love, I need answers. I need to know why you are the way you are, what this has to do with the war between the two religions, everything! I can't protect you if I don't know what's really going on here!"

Suzuri looked at everyone else. "I suppose you all want answers, too." The reply was a very unanimous vote in the positive decision, and Suzuri grunted very loudly in response. "All right, all right. I'll read the damn book to you." She took the book back from Art. "Lousy book."

The priest snapped his finger at her. "Continue," he commanded.

"Page four... Recounts of Apus Major." she started. "We have created a new lifeform different from the Celestrians that Zenus has created. It has taken on the form of a girl. A very gentle, heartwarming girl. She was born able to walk and talk, big enough to look like a normal human child. She will begin training under Freya in the morning. We have named her..." she froze and twitched a few times. "You inane lying manipulative-"

"Ah ah," the priest said, "Govern your tongue, so that it may later be put to use with your beloved king."

Suzuri looked over at Alicia. "Y'know what, I don't care about answers right now. Go ahead. Dissect him for all I care."

Alicia jumped at the ready, even though Seth tried to hold her back. "Lemme go, Seth!"

"No," Seth said, "We're not on an even playing field right now."

"You had best keep reading that book, Suzuri," the priest said, giving her a very annoyed look. "Your friends are being rather annoying."

"How about I read it to myself, and then I burn it for all prosterity?" Suzuri asked. "Or, we can skip right to the burning, if that's all fine with you."

"I'm tired of you," the priest said. "I will return in the morning. Until then, you have time to read the book and translate it for your party, then make a decision as to how you'd like to proceed." He walked out of the sliding door then locked it behind him.

"Love, read the book to me," Art said. "I humbly request that you please read that book to me."

"I... no, I won't. This isn't real. My Grandpa wasn't... I wasn't..." she stopped herself and flung the book against the wall. "You wanna know what it says? That I'm supposed to be this awesomely created being that brings people together who seek light they cannot find internally while I'm searching for The One who bears the ultimate light. And then, it goes to say that Ciresso's sole purpose for living was to make sure that I went along the right path... so when I chose you over him, he took that as being the end of his involvement with the project and was moved onto the next assignment." She shook with uncontrollable rage. "I want out of here. I just want to go back to being that whimsical little sage that almost got herself killed fighting against a stupid RoseVine."

Art wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down," he said, "Because you know we're behind you, forever and always. They could tell me that you're supposed to kill me, and I will not believe what they say. It could be true, but if it is, I don't care."

"You are that whimsical little sage," Tara said. "Look at you, almost getting killed all the time. Throwing yourself in the line of fire every chance you get. Looks to me like you haven't ever changed."

That made everyone sort of laugh. They had until the next morning to come to a decision, and everyone knew without saying exactly what it would be.

Shove. Off. 


	63. Chapter 62

DISCLAMER: Song used was "Chivarly Begins" by Big Giant Circles. I do not own it, please don't sue me.

Part 62.

The night was quiet in that Zenithian Temple's beautiful dungeon, even though no one in the group could even begin to start falling asleep except Suzuri, whose body really didn't give her much of a choice in the matter. Losing all of her essence so quickly demanded some recover time at least, even though Art was more than willing to keep providing his own if she needed it. Sleep was one of the best ways for a body to recover anything, and the lack of energy stood no chance against the power of slumber.

Art, however tired, had no idea of how to let his mind stop rolling. He had decided not to listen to anything the Zenithian Priest tried to convince him of any longer, as it was nothing but manipulation in the long run anyway. Art had no intention of joining up with the Zenithians, as he no longer wanted any ties with any religion. Leaning on the Church of Loto had done nothing but tear apart both his family and country. He couldn't write himself off as a non-believer, either, and it bothered him. Art knew that in the realms of the spiritual, it felt like he was missing something. He had always been taught to believe in the Goddess and her powers, though without her there, it seemed as if his life was a lot less dominated and more freeing over all. Still, even without Celestria's presence, he knew that there was a spiritual sense of the world. Whether any religion ever had it right, he had no idea.

It happened out of nowhere. Suzuri let out a blood curdling scream in the dead of night, and Art had no idea what to do about it yet again.

"Oh no," Art said, starting to go into a panic. "Oh no, Love, this isn't exactly a good idea. C'mon, snap out of it!"

Tara and Alicia walked through the bedroom door. They both seemed to have expected this, what with having their hands on their hips in a very commanding sort of way.

"I'm assuming this is what happened that night in Batzoreg," Tara said, crossing her arms.

"It was," Art replied, trying to hold Suzuri still in his arms. "It scared the tribespeople so deeply that the chief sealed her memories off temporarily just to be rid of the crazy fit. And then wanted to wipe her clean the next day."

"She puts on a strong face," Alicia said, walking in step with Tara closer to the bed. "But everyone has their moments where weakness takes over. Suzuri can't exactly put up a face when she's asleep."

Tara looked over at Alicia. "Do you remember that lullaby that Ciresso used to sing to her?"

"I only ever heard it maybe twice," Alicia said, putting her hand on Suzuri's forehead. "This isn't just a nightmare, Art. This is what they call a night terror. When she wakes, she will not remember that this happened."

Art was slightly confused. "Wasn't it written somewhere that night terrors commonly strike children that are very young?"

Tara smiled at that. "Suzuri told me something you might find very interesting, Art." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Suzuri once said that she never dreamed in her sleep until she met you. It wasn't until she was struck by the RoseVine that she actually began to dream at all. Perhaps, in a sense, she is still a child in there."

Art shook his head. "Do Celestrians even dream?"

"From what I understood, they don't," Tara said quietly. "Dreaming is an act only humans can really experience." She then turned to look away, taking in a deep breath. "That must be why she chose you over Ciresso. Your inner light brought her closer to being fully human. You gave her something she must have been craving."

"That doesn't help me now," Art grunted. "As glad as I am to help Suzuri in anything. Wait, but if that is the case, then why did Ciresso ever sing her a lullaby?"

"Before she met you, Suzuri never, ever really slept," Alicia said. "She would be up all night, and if the stars were out, she tried to count them all. Ciresso knew a song that would relax her well enough to bring her to a quiet sleep. I would find Suzuri humming it a lot, especially at night-time. Maybe it was in Angelic or something."

Tara shook her head, "No, it was in our common language. It was something about a knight who felt compelled to go on his journey to protect someone special. I'm pretty sure that's what it was."

"It does sound like something she'd like," Art said. "Considering she's got a thing for storybooks like that. Perhaps Seth would know it?"

"Did someone call the resident soundtrack provider?" Seth asked, sticking his head in the door. "Sorry I kind of eavesdropped there."

"Yeah, me too," Angelo said, sticking his head in right below Seth's. "We were really worried."

"Then stop eavesdropping and come see if you can help," Tara grunted at them. "Come on. We have our resident little sage stuck in a night terror and not sure of how to get her out of it. Suggestions, questions, comments, concerns, or inquires are more than welcome."

"Well, look who's rubbed off on you," Alicia said, fake punching Tara in the shoulder. "That's a Suzuri line. Patent pending and everything."

Seth and Angelo walked up to the bed, too. Seth had his lute in his hands all ready, strumming a quiet little tune. "I doubt any lullaby would really work in this case," he said. "You said something about a song about a knight, right?"

"That's really all I remember about it," Tara told him honestly. "It's not much to go on."

"Sounds like a folk song," Angelo thought aloud. "Is it about the knight discovering what it's like to experience chivalry the first time?"

"I do remember a song like that," Art said. "It dates back to the time of Loto. I hear the knights used to sing it to the one who they vowed to guard with their lives. Ancient, yet touching."

"This sounds like the fates at work," Alicia said in a whisper. "What a coincidence that you would know something like that. Maybe what Ciresso told me once was true. 'We experience things to better prepare us for our path ahead. There is nothing we go through now that does not prepare us for the future.' Even if he wasn't talkative, he was more than insightful."

Seth said, "Hey now, that's got nothing to do with what we're trying to figure out. Let's leave the man to rest in peace." He strummed a few chords on his lute. "What matters is right here, right now."

"You're right," Alicia said. "Forgive my inability to think."

"Ha! You're getting better with the royal speech," Art said, half-laughing. "That sounds like something a duke's wife would say."

"I spent too much time around you," Alicia said, glaring at him. "You always talk in that voice. Suzuri does it a lot, too."

Art noticed that Suzuri had started to calm down a little in her sleep, though she still flinched quite a bit. "I wish I had a speck of musical ability," he said, "Maybe then I'd understand a bit better."

"It has nothing to do with musical ability," Seth said. "Minstrels are only successful if they have the power to pass along a feeling with their music. If you are able to make your listener feel what you are trying to make them feel, then you have done your job as a musician."

Angelo kneeled down next to Art and said, "Even the worst singer can soothe their own baby. You may not like what they're singing, but if the baby understands then that's all that matters." He pointed at his heart. "It's all right here, Art. You have to have a bit more confidence in yourself."

The girls agreed with that the instant it was said.

"We all know the truth," Tara said gently. "Suzuri needed you and you needed her. She may not believe it, but even if that RoseVine never happened, I believe you would have still been brought together by fate."

"I... I did invite her to lunch the next day," Art said with a nod. "I knew... I just knew..." He hugged around Suzuri tightly. "The moment I first looked in your eyes, I knew somehow."

"See?" Alicia said. "I'm sure you understand now."

Seth cocked his head to the side. "Do you have that feeling you want to convey, Art?"

"I have it," Art whispered. "And I hope to never, ever lose it."

"That's the spirit!" Angelo said. "So, I guess it's a slow ballad? One of those mood-creating songs?"

"I don't know what it is, musically speaking," Art replied. "I just have words."

"Then sing 'em!" Tara and Alicia screamed at him at the exact same time.

Art stood up straight, placing Suzuri's head in his lap. He looked down at her and let his words come out on their own, in whatever way they wanted to.

"I knew that you were special -  
>And I wanted to protect you, I'd fight to keep you safe.<br>Since the first time that you looked into my eyes...  
>I know just what you have to offer-just what you're meant to be And all I have to give you back are just my two hands To help you find your way to heaven."<p>

He stopped, took in a breath, and put his hand on her forehead, and continued.

"Walk with me,  
>Would you stay awhile and talk with me?<br>I think that I could be the one to quiet all your fear And uncertainty...  
>You will shine for all the world to see!<br>I only want to be the one to help you live this dream. "

Tara blinked when he was finished, shocked to hear what had come to his mind. She decided not to tell him, but that was the exact song Ciresso used to sing. 


	64. Chapter 63

Part 63.

Once Suzuri had calmed down and everyone else made their own ways to try to sleep again, the sun had started to come up and show its face to everyone on the east side of the world. Suzuri was the first one to rise, which made sense, given the fact that she actually slept. She liked being the first out of bed, because it meant she could have some time to think to herself.

Today, she was going to have to answer to her father, the priest of Zenus who appeared to be the leader of the entire Zenith itself. Not that Suzuri didn't know what she was going to say, she fully intended to blast him to the other side of the moon and make a daring escape with her rag-tag family in tow. The problem was, she also knew that it was going to involve battle. That would probably cost someone something. Her hunches were never quite as accurate as Alicia's, but the fact that she had one stuck out in her mind.

Suzuri climbed from bed to stretch upward, letting Art roll over onto her side of the bed without any complaints. He looked exausted, and sounded it by the way he snored. Art never really snored that much in the past, and in some strange way, it reminded her of Ciresso. Was he a snoring beast in the past or what, she thought to herself, turning to the large window in the communial room.

"What I wouldn't give to just blast this out of the way and dive out," she whispered, putting her hand against it. Suzuri wasn't going to use her magic, she knew better, and it would have woke someone up.

The view from the Zenith's window was breathtaking, even if she'd seen something much like it from the Observatory when she was younger. Clouds passed by the window as she stared at them. Wind outside must have been incredibly harsh to pass that fast. Down below, the ocean stretched as far as she could see. Spots of land dotted along as if they were just ants on a blue field, but she knew they were vast fields, forests, and kingdoms. It was clear that from this altitutde, if she was to dive out, she would have died before even hitting the ice cold sea. The thought no longer felt as inviting when she realized that fact, though if the option was there, it was incredibly tempting.

Suzuri felt like her body was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She pulled up a little footstool from a table and sat on it, reaching into one of the many pockets on the inside of her cape. Inside one that she hadn't been in for years was a polished little flute, carved from a huge chunk of seashell. She stared at it. The flute was glimmering in the new sunlight, the little rays of light almost dancing along the very smooth surface. Suzuri hadn't even looked at the flute since before she decided to leave the Observatory.

"Grandpa," she whispered to herself, "I'm not what that book says I am. I wasn't just some answer to a hypothesis. You never treated me any differently than the rest of the Celestrians. I refuse to believe that my human father would even try to convince me of such blasphemy." Suzuri lifted the flute to her lips and blew into it, hitting a few notes. She still remembered how to play it, of course. How could she ever forget? "I wonder if I were to play it again, if you would be able to hear it?" After Celestria's rebirth and the battle was over, most of the Celestrians became one with the Realm of the Allmighty, forming into stars to continue their plight to help the human realm in their own ways. It was only Suzuri and Ciresso and his brothers who didn't partake of that. She always felt as if she needed to stay in the human realm. It wasn't until just recently that she realized exactly why.

"I had no idea you were much of a musician," a voice said behind her. When Suzuri turned around, she found Seth there. "I knew you were a good vocalist, but a musician? This is news."

"When you live so long, you tend to take on a lot of hobbies," Suzuri said with a smile. "If I didn't occupy myself with something all the time, I suppose I would go crazy."

"That is the truth, no matter what race you are," Seth said, sitting down next to her. "A little flute? I've never seen such a polished stone flute like that. How do you play it?" He was so inviting that Suzuri didn't realize he was just trying to trick her into actually playing it. He'd been watching her for a while to see if she would, but was disappointed when she just put it down with such a sad expression on her face.

Suzuri held it up so he could see it at his eye level. "Like any other flute, except this one doesn't have buttons, it only has holes."

"Like an ocarina, almost," Seth said.

"Sort of, but this one is bigger than an ocarina," Suzuri replied. "The sound is deeper, and it doesn't have any legendary folk tales about it."

Seth giggled. "You are funny," he said. "I haven't heard anyone reference that old legend since I was a child."

"What a coincidence," Suzuri said. "I haven't heard anyone reference that old legend since Grandpa made it up one day."

The laughter hit Seth even harder before he was able to straighten himself out and sit up straight. "I guess Art was able to help you dispel your inner demons then, you do seem to be more than lighthearted this morning."

"Are you sure it's not just an act?" Suzuri asked.

"No, you're positively radiant, dear Queen of Cannock," Seth said, speaking in his royal tone and making her unable to hold in her laughter. "No, seriously though, between friends, you seem like you're doing okay. I'm really glad to see that. We all worry about you constantly."

"One of these days, I wanna get an old plot of land out in the middle of nowhere and build a whole new place. Raise my family out on our own, growing crops, raising animals, going on daily errand runs with a basket in my hand full of ingredients to make supper with," Suzuri said dreamily. "Y'know, like what Erdrick and Gwendolyn did when the Dragonlord was originally defeated. The founded three entire new countries that way. Middenhall, Moonbrooke, and Cannock. We'll make a whole new place."

"You know what?" Seth asked her. "That sounds positively fantastic. Tara will take care of all the tamed monsters in a huge barn. We'll get Alicia to run the town tavern and maybe even a kink shop in the back. Angelo will take care of the church, 'cause every town in this damn planet seems to need one, and his faith isn't corrupted. You and Art will have a huge house full of lots of kids. Happy, energetic, well-mannered kids who love to read. You two will have the great honor of being the town's librarians. It'll be the happiest town in all creation."

Suzuri glared at him. "Oh yeah? And what would you do?"

Seth said, "I'll get to be the town bum, playing my lute for travlers and getting gold pieces thrown at me."

They both laughed extremely hard, falling off of their chairs. They laughed so hard, everyone else woke up with a jolt and came running to find out what was so damn funny.

"Now this is odd," Tara said. "Suzuri is up at the crack of dawn. Laughing. I really need someone to sing like that to me in my sleep if that's what it does to ya!"

Suzuri blushed, scooting back away from everyone else. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "Why... why are you all just gawking at me? Can't I have an early morning laugh without being stared at?"

Seth shook his head. "Aww, we're just really happy that you're normal. Don't get uptight all of a sudden, we like you when you're like this."

Alicia nodded. "Really, that song had some power. Seriously, Art, you have a gift."

Art just smiled. "Eh, I was just going for a specific effect. Angelo said it was all about trying to convey a feeling in your heart, right?"

"You got it!" Angelo said. "I think you have the makings of a minstrel in you. I think when this is all over, we're going for a karaoke night!"

Art laughed out loud then. "All right, as long as you don't try to trick me into drinking again."

"We've all sworn off that idea ever since Suzuri shot fireballs at us that one time," Seth said hesitantly.

"Now, down to buisness," Suzuri said, taking in a deep breath. "All of you, we have something to discuss, since everyone else is awake." She put away her little flute, pleased at herself for keeping it so long, then turned to address the group. "My father has demanded we make a decision, and I think we've all decided it's a unanimous shove off. The problem is we have to figure out a plan to get the hell out of here once we blow his ugly face off. The walls are magic proof. Hell, they're weapon proof. We've been locked in here two days, and we don't know how well we can explore the area."

"The problem with that is pretty clear," Art agreed. "However, we can't form a plan around something we have no real information about. The first order of business is the moment that priest comes in, we don't even give him a chance to defend himself. He has to fall before we stand any chance of escape."

"That's where I come in," Tara said. "I've been working with Gaby over here. He's prepared to carry the message to Goopy and my brother to help us from the outside. If you can get around this anti-magic barrier, I can send Gaby out."

"Okay, then, that'll be first priority," Suzuri agreed. "We kill the priest, we get Gaby out to get a message. After that, we take destroy as much of this blasted place out on our way down." She cracked her knuckles. "All we have to do now is wait."

At that particular moment, the priest was on his way down the hallway to ask the group of their answer. It was only a matter of time before all hell was going to break loose. 


	65. Chapter 64

Part 64.

She put her ear to the wall. Suzuri could hear the footsteps in the hall coming ever closer. It wasn't going to be very long before that sliding door was going to open, and the priest walk in expecting his answer. Failure to comply meant death, or that was how the priest made sure it was understood, which meant that the entire team was poised and ready to strike.

"He's almost here," Suzuri whispered to the group. "I can't hear more than his footsteps. Sounds like he's alone."

"Good," Art said. "Alicia, stand on the other side of the door, out of sight. The moment he comes in, I need you to lasso him with your whip. Seth, duck under that couch. When I tell you, strike with your ice magic. Tara, the moment the door is open, you release Gaby. He'll be able to find a way out quicker by himself than he would with us."

Alicia crouched in position and gave a thumbs up when she was ready, as did Seth.

"Hey, who made you captain of the squad?" Angelo asked randomly.

"Hey, gunk-for-brains," Tara snapped, "He's a king. He's got more rank than any of us. Next in line is the Queen. Then the Duke and the Duchess. Rank wise, you and I are on the bottom of the slime stack." She then smiled at him. "I have an idea, Art, if you're willing to hear me out."

"Quickly," Art responded.

"You, Angelo, and Seth hit him with a combined magic attack. You have the three parts of the triad. It would be much more powerful if you used your powers together," Tara explained. "Fire, Ice, and Wind can become a Light Spiral if combined correctly."

"Are you talkin' about that Legend of the Magic Knights?" Suzuri asked. "That was just a legend, y'know."

Tara blinked as she asked, "You mean it wasn't real?"

"Come on, was there any place anywhere named Cephiro in this entire world in any era of our history?" Suzuri asked.

"Th... there could have been!" Tara almost shouted back.

Suzuri started her retort with "Tara, I figured you for a more logical person-"

Art cut her off mid sentence. "Now's not the time to debate the legitimacy of your favorite storybooks, Love," he said, crouching down behind his shield. "And you know exactly what to do, don't you?"

"I've never wanted to throw a lightning bolt harder," she said, feeling the static energy around her flicker. Suzuri cracked her neck on both sides, giving a very evil grin. It had been a while since her dark side had been even seen, as she typically did a great job of keeping it concealed. Ciresso would have told them all to cower in fear if he had seen that face of hers, but they could not get such a warning due to circumstances that were. "I'm just crazy all up in here," she laughed.

The sliding door came open with that signature quiet 'shoo' sound, revealing the priest there with a pleasant, sort of self-satisfied look on his face. Alicia immediately jumped up and cracked her whip to lasso around him, and Seth threw a chunk of ice in his face. Before Angelo managed to shoot a paralyzing arrow to make sure the priest wasn't able to move for the rest of the team's attacks, the priest shot a counter-lightning spell at Alicia and sent her flying against the wall, and then cast Fizzle to disable all spells from around the room. Art tried to make an attack with his rapier even with his spells blocked, but was met with an invisible barrier. However, Gaby was able to slip out unnoticed during all of the mess.

"Aren't you all just energetic?" the priest asked, flinging Art back onto his backside. He turned to see Suzuri there on his right giving one of her signature glares. "I am very sorry, but you are requested to attend mass at the sanctuary this morning. I know, you were expecting me to come and get your decisions, and it sounded like I was going to put you all to death if you refused to cooperate, however, the Grand Pope Zenon has requested that you join us. There will be something you need to see." He took out his light horse-taming whip, which seemed to have the function of a cat-o'-nine-tails, and slapped it against the wall. "We will leave promptly... and I will have to arrange private quarters for all of you, won't I? This scheming will not bade you well. Here I thought having company would actually keep you tamer than if I kept you seperated, but I guess not."

They were filed out of the room that they had been held in for two days straight, finding the polished marble floors to be even more shiny than they were when they first arrived there. The halls were decorated moreso than Suzuri could remember, with banners, streamers, and huge floral arrangements that hung from the upper corners of the hall. It was quite apparent that today was some sort of celebration or festival that they were left out of the loop about.

The first moment Angelo had the chance, he used Wave of Relief on the group, bringing back their ability to speak.

It wasn't long before Suzuri started to notice that along every entrance to every hallway and corridor, guards had been positioned with very nice spears. She studied them as she walked along. They were all the same height, had the exact same sized armor, and they were all armed with spears. It was very odd, because every other castle with guards may have had armored guards with spears, but at least those castles had guards with varying height. She would dare not talk to one, because they were a bit imposing, but it was curious.

"Love, it would not be wise to dawdle," Art called out to her when he noticed she had been lingering behind the rest of the entourage to make her observations. "We're in a bad enough situation as it is."

"I know, I never quite liked going to church as a kid," Suzuri replied, taking the few steps needed to catch up to him. "I was just noticing something. It may just be my own imagination playing tricks on me. It can do that from time to time."

Art didn't say anything about her vivid imagination, though he did notice a few things were more than a little strange. "For a religious place, it does feel manufactured," he said to her quietly. "Most places where religion is prevalent at least has some form of spirituality about it. This place is devoid of such peaceful and humble aura."

"Nothing about cathedrals can be called humble," Suzuri muttered. "I don't care what cathedral you go to, the place is still devoid of any real joy."

"That's because you know more about them than anyone has the right to know," Art said, following the group as they entered the large sanctuary. "I suppose you could say that the Observatory itself was just one large place of worship, wasn't it?"

Suzuri nodded. "How did you know?" she asked, kind of surprised that he would say that.

"I know what angels are created for, and it was a place that only angels lived," Art answered. "That's how I arrived at that conclusion."

The priest led them to sit in a pew very close to the front. The sanctuary appeared to be filled with all sorts of people from all walks of life, but most of them were rich and very decorated royalty. Art hid his face when he realized that he knew several of the congregation members from various formal meetings with his parents.

A few angels stood behind the podium, bearing bright green hair. Suzuri had seen that armor before, especially the helms they wore. Zenithian armor had always been treasured by merchants around the world, and until this experience, she'd always wanted to wear one. It was much like her old Crown of Clarity, except it had pretty ornate feathered wings that stuck out of the side of the circlet. The jewel in the center was blue and glimmered like a sapphire. Suzuri just smiled at her old self on the inside, knowing that now if she had the chance, she would rather destroy a symbol of the Zenithians than wear it.

It wasn't too long before the congregation settled down, allowing the same priest that had been keeping tabs on Suzuri's group to walk up to the podium and speak.

"You have all come for miles around," he said loudly, "Crossing the lands and the seas to fill our wonderful temple. Today is a very special day, blessed by our beloved Zenus, where I will show you the core of our power." The priest did not pause for long. "The Church of Loto promises salvation through deeds and protection from the curses of Zoma's descendants, the Nightmares. This protection comes from the Holy Bloodline of Loto. When the Church of Loto decided that one of their own should not live because he married outside the bloodline and put him and his new wife to death, we who served Zenon could not believe what Celestria's own had done! Why deny the happiness of the then Prince, and a few days later, newly crowned King of Cannock? I took it personally that the Church of Loto would strike against someone out of their own jurisdiction, I mean, his beautiful new wife was my own foster daughter who I had raised in Bloomingdale until I was called to serve Lord Zenus here at the Zenith."

The congregation was definately in mixed reaction about hearing the priest's story. Why would he even bother bringing up the Cannock incident in the first place if it wasn't to make himself and his religion look better as a result? Suzuri felt herself shrinking in the pew. Art couldn't take his hand away from his face. Alicia shook with rage, and Tara was ready to draw her axe at a moment's notice.

The priest continued. "I felt in my heart that the world had been done a great disservice. How could such an honorable young man be taken out by his own faith? He had done nothing but serve the Church of Loto all his life, and yet, he made just one mistake. That was all it took for the greedy organization to decide that Torland had to be united as before the great Erdrick and his beloved Princess Gwendolyn had set it to be. I could never agree with such tactics. I put my heart to the greatest God we have ever known in this world, and I prayed with all my might to allow me the chance to protect my daughter and son-in-law from the hands of the Church of Loto. I offered up my own life force, for just a chance. Please, dear Zenus, grant me my wish, I prayed! And lo, he granted me with that very thing." He pointed directly at Art and Suzuri, using his magic to force them to stand up against their will, but making it appear as if they were gentle and benevolent, thankful for the very chance at revival. "Here, they stand! The once murdered King and Queen of Cannock, right here, before your very eyes!"

The congregation was in the middle of one huge gasp between all members.

"Zenus himself saw fit to bless me with a chance to protect my family, as he saw my devotion to His Allmighty power. You, too, can share in the beloved power that Zenus has to offer, if you just pledge your life to serving the God and strive for absolute purity." the priest gave a gentle smile. "The living King and Queen here are absolute proof that I am right in this assessment!" He then had them sit back down. "And now that my testimony is complete, I present to you the Grand Pope Zenon. I urge you all to think of what I said. Guards, if you would kindly take the Cannock Royal Entourage back to their quarters? I am sure they are more than tired. It is sad that they do not have much energy left in them anymore, and recovery from being revived takes so much time."

Art stood up, wanting to scream that the priest ruined his plans of trying to find information quietly, and that he had taken credit for the revival of a murdered couple who had played a trick on the Church of Loto to prevent being murdered, but the fact that he was being led away by the identical guardsmen scared him too much to even say anything. Art could not take the chance of dying here. He took Suzuri's hand into his, then looked at Seth.

Seth shook his head as if to tell him not to even react at this point. Things had really gone downhill. They couldn't kill the priest, they couldn't escape, and now they were going to be given even more private rooms. Seth only knew that Alicia would explode if put in a cell by herself, but after a moment of reflection, it might be a better idea to seal them seperately, as the lonliness and anger tended to be a mighty weapon when needing to break free.

As they were being led out, Tara reached into one of her pockets to pull out one of her smaller throwing axes and tossed it backwards. "A little parting gift from you to me, ya dick," she muttered. She looked back for a split second to see that it flew up toward the great crystal chandelier that hung over the sanctuary, letting out a little giggle. But when it flew next to the suspender that held up the chandelier, the priest zapped it away with his magic. Then Tara frowned and stomped out behind Angelo and everyone else. This wasn't looking good at all.

The guards led them down the same hallway they had come out from that very morning, but opened three different doors. "King and Queen of Cannock," one said, pushing Art and Suzuri into the first one and sealing the door shut behind them. "Duke and Duchess of Romaly," he said, doing his best to push Alicia and Seth in there. Eventually, one of the guards had to knock Alicia on the back of the head and let Seth take her in there. "And the servants." he said to Tara and Angelo.

"A servant?" Tara growled, reaching for her axe. "Listen to me, you-"

"Servants of Love," Angelo said, pulling her in the room by her silver hair. "Come now, we are not in the position to even think of mounting an attack."

The guards sealed each room, then stood before each doorway protectively.

Suzuri stood next to Art, finding that the room they were given this time wasn't much bigger than a walk-in closet, only having a bed, table and chair to fill it. The table had upon it a magical bowl of food that never ran out and several books on the Zenithian faith. It was well kept and decently decorated, but definately did not have enough room for them both to stand up in. Luckily, the bed was the right size, but it was clear - they were not guests any longer. They were prisoners. 


	66. Chapter 65

Part 65.

Suzuri sat upon the bed, looking at the tiny room that she and Art had been forced into following that dreadful announcement. The Church of Zenon was going to tear apart every plan they had to do something about the evils terrorizing the world, not to mention make a political stur everywhere possible. Bringing to light that they were alive to the public was only going to send fear into the hearts of the general public, and bring many of those newly fearful people into the corrupt halls of the Zenith. They could do nothing now. She wasn't completely hopeless, after all, they let her have Art in her cell with her. Surely he had a plan. Surely he had some ideas in that intellegent little brain of his. She had faith in Art. She had to, or she was going to lose herself to uncertainty.

Art soon sat down next to her, finding himself beside himself with a mix of shock and despirate worry. He promised that he would do everything he could to protect Suzuri and the unborn over and over again, but he felt as if his promises had become empty. Art rummaged his mind, trying to figure something out. He needed to do something. He was going more than stir crazy.

"Love," Art said, putting a hand on her belly, "I get the feeling that priest is going to want to keep us here for the rest of our lives. I can't do that. I just... I need out of here. I need to kill a monster or two."

"I don't know what to say," Suzuri said gently. She loved the feeling of having her slowly expanding belly rubbed. It was comforting and reassuring. "I want out, too, but we don't even have a window in here."

"The walls are magic-proof, even moreso than before," Art said. "This time I can feel the anti-magic matter pulsating in the walls. Also, I can hear no sounds from outside. This even more secure than the last place we were held." He leaned back against the wall as he stretched out his legs along the bed, taking in a deep breath. "We're in a pickle, aren't we?"

Suzuri turned herself around and crawled up next to him, putting her head on his thigh. "We sure are," she whispered. "But we're together. That's really what matters."

"You really think that?"

"You feel otherwise?"

"I doubt that priest would put us to death," Art thought aloud, putting his hands in her hair. "I really doubt that he would kill either you or me. He may be bitter and controlled by Zenon, but he did raise you. I believe that bond is really stronger than whatever this religion has on his heart. Perhaps that is why he seperated our group in the first place? So we would never know if our beloved friends were gone or not." He stroked it as softly as he could, letting his fingers follow along with her curls. "I'm... I'm sorry, Love, I... I shoudn't have said that."

"Do you rememeber the story about Wendalia, Art?"Suzuri asked. "I saw it as a play with Ciresso once when we visited Gleeba the first time," she added, reaching into her littlest cape pocket. She pulled out her tiny little polished flute and grasped around it. "The power of Wendalia's wish was so strong, that even from far away, those who cried out to know if she was all right could feel her heart beating right next to theirs. It was very touching."

"Sounds like it," Art replied. "So what do you have in mind?"

"My sisters and I have a bond that cannot be broken with mere magic," Suzuri explained. "No distance or time has ever been able to seperate us. Even when we hadn't spoken in years." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she smiled. "It's all here. Everything I've ever searched for... is right here."

At that exact moment, Tara was gripped around Angelo, not sure if she was either angry or sad. Angelo had her on his lap trying to comfort her. They figured out that the walls were made of a stronger material than her weaponry, as she tried to bust out and ended up breaking several of her prized axes and swords. She knew no magic herself, but when Angelo tried to use his own, nothing worked. They couldn't hear anything outside the room.

"Hey now," Angelo said to her, trying to be as calm as he could. "It isn't so bad, baby, I mean, we got ourselves a bed, right? Hell, there's a table and even the floor."

Tara grunted at him. "How could you even think of that at a time like this?" she asked, wanting to whack him on the head.

"Because I know that with my capable hands, I can soothe your inner beast," Angelo said, smiling. He then reached up to take off her slime crown. "That's something no one's ever been able to do for you, isn't it? You have a rage inside that you can't seem to quell."

"How... how did you know?"

"No woman I've ever met swings an axe or a sword with such ferocity as you. Let me tell you, baby, I have seen a lot of women." Angelo answered, only getting a very annoyed expression from Tara out of that. He pulled her closer, trying to convince her that he was being very sincere about this confession. "I wish you would tell me why you've pent up so much aggression. Sure, I can open up other parts of you, but there are parts that seem blocked off from me. I know Art and Suzuri talk everything out, and she's got problems talking about things. I know that Seth and Alicia are able to understand pretty much everything about each other because they're so alike. But you and me? Sometimes I wonder if you see me with love in your heart, or lust in your loins."

"I could ask the same of you," Tara said, looking away. "I've always been alone. Well, not always. But when I was a little kid, I didn't even have someone like Alicia had Suzuri. Until I found my brother Taro, I had no peers. I was the only silver haired person in all of Gleeba, and they treated me like I was so different. Like I was cursed or something. So I took every job I could to prove myself. At first it was so hard, but the more I battled with monsters to amaze the people of Gleeba, the more I found myself hating that I had to resort to that to feel like I belonged at all. Soon the Queen of Gleeba called upon me to guard her castle, and I did that for a few years to earn some extra gold for Dad, but... "

"But?" There was a long pause from them both.

"I wasn't happy doing it." Tara said finally. "I left Gleeba, hating the place and all of the lowlives there who put me through that dischord. I traveled the entire Celestrian lands, and it wasn't until I came back one night that I met a very lost, worn out traveler." She stopped to think, as if she was hesitant about even telling the story at all. "It was Suzuri, having almost fainted due to the desert heat. I helped her because I felt bad for such a frail magician having to deal with such intense heat. She thanked me, saying that most people just ignored her very presence when she needed help. Soon after that, I needed to take some stupid job that needed me to go to Upover. That was the one place I'd never been. Suzuri overheard me decided that she'd go along with me. She led me all the way there, through the Wyrmwood Creek area once we got off the ship, past the Great Canyon, and all the way up the mountain. I found my brother that night in Upover, and it was... very strange. I felt like I had two people who actually cared. All that traveling the stupid country and I never found anyone at all, but when I went back to the place I'd grown to hate, there was a path open for me to take, which led me to finding people who wanted me around for who I was. And now, I have more than that."

Angelo nodded. "Why didn't you ever talk about this before?"

"I'm no leading lady," Tara said with a giggle. "I just want the ones I love to be happy, and I'll be happy, too. I have to put what skills I have to good use, and if that means I gotta hack and slash up some angelic platypunk gunk, then I will."

Angelo leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Would you... ever want to be my leading lady?"

She blinked a few times as if she was confused, then smiled. "What a curious question. I've never been asked to be anyone's leading anything. But if you will have me, I suppose I can't refuse."

Angelo brought his face back in front of hers and gave her the most loving kiss he'd ever tried to give. They fell on the bed together, looking into each other's eyes. "When we get out of here, I will make you my bride," he said, ever-so-gently.

Something sparked in Tara's heart. It was like she could hear her sisters right next to her, sending her their love even though such powerful sealing magic. She relished the feeling, knowing that she no longer had to feel so pushed away ever again. 


	67. Chapter 66

Part 66.

Alicia couldn't figure out how she was going to break out of this holding cell, but she was as determined as she would ever get. Seth sat on the bed there, just waiting for her to calm down, though he knew it would be a while. She hit it with her whip, she tried to hit it with her daggers, she even tried hitting it with her bare hands several times. When her knuckles started bleeding, she fell to her knees and screamed. Loudly. But only Seth heard her at all.

"Who knows what they're going to do to Suzuri?" Alicia asked, her body tense. "Who knows what they're gonna make her say or do? I know she's got Art but I know she's scared out of her mind and there's nothing I can do from in here. I can't protect my sister if I'm stuck like this." She punched the wall again. "Let me out before I kill someone!" she screamed, "I will not take this lightly!"

Seth shook his head. "Calm down, Alicia. Please. You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," he said. "Come sit down."

"I can't just not do anything," Alicia said, shaking with her rage.

"Then come over here and put your rage to good use," Seth said, giving her a very devilish smile. "You will run out of energy before that wall does. I know you're not oblivious to magical auras around you, so I know you can feel how magically charged these walls are." He patted the bed. "Please, that wall will get nothing nor give you nothing in return for your battering. I have more to offer."

"This isn't that kind of rage, Seth. I understand you're masochistic," Alicia said, turning away from the wall she tried so hard to beat down. "I wouldn't want to hurt you with this. It's not something that will give me that satisfaction." She looked in his eyes. Yes, he did like the rough stuff, but ths wasn't exactly going to be much of a turn-on for either of them. "I feel like if I hit you with the full force that I have, I would kill you."

"Should I cast a spell on you to make you calmer, then?" Seth asked, pulling his lute out from where he normally kept it.

"Not that you've ever asked before," Alicia grunted at him.

He laughed. "Very true, my dear. I notice that you have your own inner rage, and that when something tickles you the wrong way, or even in the right way, you seem to lash out both emotionally and physically." He strummed a tune, and it brought a flicker of peace in Alicia's heart. "My dearest Duchess, you never have told me much about you besides a few things here and there. My, I wonder if I've married a complete stranger."

"A stranger?" Alicia was almost offended. "I guess you're right. Sometimes it's hard for me to feel anything but rage. When someone wants to love me, I want to beat them back, just like I did when they all tried to kidnap me. Or push me back in a corner. I proved I was a fighter with my pure rage. Pure little Suzuri got bullies on her one day when walking home from school, and I jumped in to make sure she made it home safe. They got a taste of rage for hurting the only friend I had. When Suzuri left Bloomingdale, I didn't have anyone to keep me on the straight and narrow. I didn't have that someone who cared enough to even ask me how my day was. I just grew so angry over time at the entire world that... soon enough, it became all I was able to feel, in any situation. That's why I need Suzuri near me. I need her to help me."

"You forget one vital thing," Seth said gently, finally pulling out a beautiful melody like he'd been building up to it all this time. "Suzuri is not the only friend you have now. You married me, yet you do not even trust me with your simplest of inner problems. How's that for trust?"

"Seth, I do trust you," Alicia said finally, sitting down on the bed next to him. "I do trust you, I just wish I knew how to show you. How to let you know that I'm not just a raging sadist with... with issues."

Seth nodded to that. "You show me that by talking to me. By telling me things about yourself, your history, anything. You may just think its a reason to be angry and carry your inner rage, but Art did say it himself. 'Love is stronger than anger.' I firmly believe that."

"I don't think that hitting the wall out of love instead of out of anger will make it any easier," Alicia mumbled to herself.

"No, but it will make you stronger for the trials ahead, and we still do have plenty of them," Seth said, stopping his playing for a moment to pull her back next to him. "You must be free of whatever anger that drives you, Alicia. Sure, it'll take time, of course. You have to let your wounds heal. If you let them fester, your anger will control you for the rest of your life. I hate to sound cliche, but anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering, and so on and so forth."

"Since when were you an expert in philosophy?"

"Since I decided that I loved you and that I wanted to make you my wife, I realized that I had to start studying a few things in order to be able to handle you without busting out my sword to keep you in line out of sheer impatience on my part," Seth snapped. "You are a wildfire. You need to learn that there are emotions other than anger. You can be sad, or glad, or happy. Really happy. Laughing out loud and letting your belly shake with that joy that everyone seeks but hardly anyone ever finds."

Alicia smiled, and for once, it wasn't one of mischef or naughty thoughts. It was a geniune happy smile. "Seth," she said, "Thank you."

"Well, you know, I love do you, babe," Seth said, reaching up to ruffle her hair. "I can't do it any other way."

"You should totally be a doctor for people with issues," Alicia said, poking into his cheek with her finger. "I see you've become the recent sane man to everyone else's insanity a time or two."

Seth shrugged. "I don't know what to say about that. I just like being helpful," he said, putting his lute away. "Suzuri wants to start a whole new town out in the middle of nowhere. I say we do it. When this whole war between the religions is over, I'll make Romaly a democracy and help them set themselves up, and then we can just be free to do whatever we want. We will make babies. Lots of 'em. So many babies that all you'll ever feel is motherly love."

"And tiredness." Alicia giggled.

"Point taken. But you'll be tired because you'll be an overloving mommy. Not because you're constantly carrying around inner anger or putting up a stupid front because you think you have to shoulder the weight of the entire world."

They laughed together for a while, eventually coming to a sort of odd peace even knowing that they were still sealed away in that cell. Alicia felt better than she had in a while, given the circumstances. She relaxed after she used some shreddings from the blanket on the bed to bind her hands from bleeding too much, laying her head on Seth's lap, and telling him all sorts of stuff. She wasn't sure where to start or where to end, but she just let it all go. For the first time in her life, Alicia knew she'd found a man she was meant to be with.

Alicia felt as if she knew her sisters were all right, now that she'd calmed down from the initial shock and anger from being put in the cell. She felt their hearts beating next to hers somehow, and it brought her comfort.

At that very moment, Suzuri was cuddled up on Art, playing her little seashell flute. She knew they couldn't hear the sound of it in those other cells, but perhaps her sisters could feel what she was trying to tell them. They were safe. Things could only look better from here. Don't despair.

When she pulled the flute away from her mouth, she shrugged as if she was sad, but she obviously wasn't. "It's all I can do," she said.

Art gripped around her, whispering, "That's all anyone could ask for." He let her put the flute back in her pocket, then took the opportunity to kiss her. Suzuri was pinned between him and the wall, all of a sudden feeling that specific spark of affection at such an odd time. "I can't quite place it," he whispered to her again, "I just feel the need to convey my feelings somehow. May I?"

"Perhaps if I wasn't pinned against the wall," Suzuri replied quietly. He let her scoot to the head of the bed, watching her slip off her boots and gloves. Suzuri unclipped her cape from below the fluffy collar, leaving her in her very thin white dress and blue collar that matched the cape. She sat there rather pleasantly, folding her legs upward in that very royal fashion. "All right, my King, you have me."

He just laughed at that, crawling to position his body over hers. Art's legs parted hers easily, bringing his pelvic bone to meet her own in a simple and swift motion. "It feels as if you were wanting this also," he said, bringing himself down enough to nibble on her ear.

"It would be a lie to say that I haven't had it on the mind," Suzuri replied in a voice drenched with euphoria, tightly gripping around the back of his neck. "Oh, Art, this hold you have over me..."

He smiled. "Maybe it is the hold you have over me, Love?"

"I don't know who's hold it is, and right now, I could care less," Suzuri said, enjoying the slow rythym of Art's body in sync with her own tempo. They may have still been dressed, but it was as if their bodies danced together out of affection. Clothes slowly came off, one by one, littering the very small floorspace they had, all the while the kisses and soft whispers of love never ceased.

At that particular moment, Taro was in the middle of the Romaly Castle's gardens, playing with a few of the castle's tamed monsters. He dug holes with a mischevious mole, he played hide and seek with a winky, and did laps around the garden with Goopy. He seemed quite happy with himself, knowing that somewhere out there, his beloved sister was going on a grand adventure with her friends. It made him happy to believe his sister was having fun. Taro didn't have a lot of friends personally, but he treasured his little sister dearly.

That's when Gaby flew down from the sky, his golden halo glittering in the afternoon sun. He was fearful, something that immediately made Taro notice something was wrong.

"Gaby?" Taro asked. "You're Suzuri's angel slime. I suppose you have a message?"

"Taro," Gaby said, shaking. "There's big, big trouble in Zenithia! Suzuri and Tara and everyone else are being held against their will by the Pope of Zenon in the big temple that floats in the air, and they've been doing their best to escape, but there's a huge anti-magic barrier around the place."

Taro looked at his monster friends, gripping around his favorite staff. "Well, guys, this looks like it'll be great preparation for the Starlight Tournament in GreatTree. Thanks for bringing the word to me, Gaby. No one imprisons my little sister and gets away with it!" he yelled, running out of the Romaly Palace. His monsters followed him out the gate and out to the shipyard, where he didn't care who was trying to talk to him. He took a ship without thinking, threatening to throw fireballs at random passerby if they made him wait too long. Taro looked at Gaby. "How long is it by ship?"

"It took Art and the gang a whole week to get to Zenithia," Gaby answered. "I remember the way. You might be able to shave off a few days."

Taro thought about it, talking to his gang of monsters. "If there's an anti-magic barrier on the place, that means there has to be some kind of generator for that barrier. Those things don't just exist out of nowhere. There's just got to be a generator. That's also gotta be how it's floating." He led the ship out of the harbor and headed for the part of the sea where the sun always rose in the morning. "I am coming, Tara. Gods forbid they touch even one single silver hair on your head, or that whole hokey religion will fall. I promise." 


	68. Chapter 67

Part 67.

Taro headed east in the ship he took from the Romaly Harbor, trying to get to the far eastern lands of Zenithia. He remembered that if he went too far east, there was Zipang. He headed in a straight line as led by Gaby the angel slime for four days before catching a decent wind to draw him along faster.

The sky grew colder each day he sailed in that direction, until he realized that it was pitch black over the eastern seaboard. Something was wrong. The world itself seemed to yearn for relief, as wild animals like the chimeras and fish were restless. Taro had never seen anything quite like this. There was no rain, but there was lightning in the sky. He was sure that whatever was keeping his sister and the rest of the group prisoner also had to be behind this.

"Gaby," Taro said, "Is it possible that you can fly back up to the Zenith and find the group again, to let them know that I'm on my way?" He looked up at the flying pink blob that kept flapping its wings to keep in the air.

"I don't think so," Gaby said sadly. "There was going to be a battle between the people of the faith and our friends if they did not comply with the priest's demands." He looked down at the water to see how crazy the fish were acting. "I am afraid we might be too late."

"Posh," Taro grunted, using his magic to call up a gust of wind so that the ship might sail a bit faster. "We're going to land today, Gaby. And we're going to topple this entire continent piece by piece until we find out what's going on."

Taro's winky blinked a few times. "Are we going to be able to take on such a huge group?" it asked in its very peculiar squeaky voice.

"Oh, Winky," Taro said, "You never have much faith in yourself or the rest of the team. But don't worry. I have a feeling that the generator has to be on land. Once we blow that thing up, the entire floating temple will fall. I'm sure Tara and everyone can find a way to land safely. I know they're pretty smart."

"How about we take the magic tractor beam up instead?" Gaby suggested. "I hear they're letting tourists in without inspection lately. People were flocking to this area while I was flying back over to Romaly to get you."

"A tractor beam, hmmm?" Taro asked, putting his hand to his chin. "I have an idea. Guys, I don't know if they'll allow monsters in there. If they don't, then I'll go solo. If they do, well, hey! We're in showbiz."

The days had grown longer, to the point to where Suzuri had no idea how much time had passed. She slept when she was tired, ate when she was hungry, and cuddled with Art often to try to keep some sanity. Art started reading the books put on the table before they even got there, looking for something to occupy his time, but his eyes would become heavy after trying to read just a page or two from any of the texts, they were so boring. Five minutes felt like an hour, an hour felt like a day, and a day felt like a week.

Suzuri felt her unborn's cravings start up, and every time she ever said she wanted a specific dish aloud, it came from the magic bowl. It seemed as if they could say in there eternally with no outside influence. Not that Art or Suzuri wanted to, but they were just about ready to accept that they had no one left but each other. Suzuri hadn't tried to even send out her well-wishes to her sisters since about the second day, and she never felt anything back from them, which made her wonder about how close they really considered her anymore. Were they so lost in themselves now that they wouldn't even try to send their thoughts past the magic sealing walls?

"Art," Suzuri said, "You think this might be some kind of way for that priest to bend us to his will?" She asked it with no real emotion, though it did show that she was thinking.

Art pulled himself up from where he had been lying down for a while and replied, "That might just be what this is."

She let her shoulders sag and asked, "Can... Can I give in now?" Suzuri's face fell into her hands, letting out a loud sob. She felt her very spirit had been broken by this seperation, and she hoped with all of her heart that Art would say something reassuring.

"You, who wanted to spend the first hour in the other holding area trying to blast her way out of it, wants to finally throw her cards in?" Art asked, disappointed in her. "You know, that's really not the little angel I fell in love with speaking. We all came to you, Suzuri. We came together and stuck together because of you. This group needs you to be strong." He looked at her.

Suzuri was sitting on the small area of empty floorspace the cell had, bent over herself in tears. "I know that! But I'm... I'm only human," she said finally, pulling herself so she sat straight back up. "I'm only human. Even I have a breaking point."

That's when the cell door opened for the first time in about five days, making Suzuri leap back into Art's arms on the bed. There stood her father, the priest, looking a bit sad. "Well, well," he said gently. "I know the two of you have been enjoying yourselves in here, even though I seperated you from the rest of your friends. I must say that your resolve is strong, King of Cannock." He stepped in and took in a deep breath. "What a cramped place this is. You need more room, a place to move around, perhaps a window, or even a small garden so you might feel the comfort of an evening breeze. Accept my offer and side with the Pope Zenon. Punish yourself and your beloved Queen no further. Please."

Suzuri didn't want to let herself even react to that proposal. She was almost tempted to run into her father's arms and beg for freedom, even though she knew, or rather, she hoped that Art would hold her back from such stupidity. She started to make the effort to become numb to the situation.

Art hung his head in reaction to the priest's idea. "Suzuri did say that she was starting to feel broken," he said, turning his eyes away from her. "Take her to comfort if you must, but I... I will have nothing to do with you or your pope. Even if I rot in here for the rest of my living days."

"Art?" she asked, suddenly fearful. Suzuri blinked a few times, showing her confusion. "Art, please, talk to me."

"It's your decision," Art said darkly. "You did say you have a breaking point. That you were only human." He couldn't even bring himself to look at Suzuri then. "I love you, Suzuri. I know you need things because you carry an unborn in you. I don't need luxury. I don't need anything... except your peace and happiness."

The priest leaned in, almost laughing. "Trouble in paradise? Come, daughter, why don't you let me guide you to a much more comfortable chamber?" He extended his hand to her. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Your friends... they have all ready agreed to serving the pope. You are the only ones who have stayed in here this long. Come be with your friends."

Suzuri slapped his hand away. "You filthy liar. There's no way Tara or Alicia would ever succumb to this. I might, because I'm a weakling, but they wouldn't ever. No way!"

"Suit yourself," the priest said as he left, shutting the door behind him. "Another week. No outside contact for another week."

Art looked at Suzuri. "You could have gone."

"I won't leave you in here."

"I can't... I can't stand to see you tortured, Love," Art said, hugging around her. "If what he says is true, then all of you can escape and let me stay here. You can run to the other side of the world and tell them what a phony religion this is and-"

Suzuri had heard enough, so she pressed her lips against his to get him to stop his diatribe. She reached around him, hoping for some comfort in his affections. When she let his lips go, she said, "You are what helped me find my humanity, Art. You are what makes me happy to live each and every day, no matter where we are. For the love of all things sacred in this world, I have to keep that vision in my heart, or I'll never make it."

Art kissed her again. "Suzuri, forgive my rashness."

"I forgive you..." she whispered, letting him lay her down. He pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. "I forgive you..."

"Sleep for now," Art said gently. "You need all the rest you can get."

"Hold me," Suzuri said, feeling as if her tears were going to start again.

"As always."

The priest stood outside Alicia and Seth's cell, putting his ear against it to listen to the sounds inside. He didn't hear anything at all, so he pressed the release button to open the door.

Alicia and Seth were nude under the blanket provided, sleeping as if they'd given each other the most intense bedwrestling marathon they'd ever had. The priest held out his horse whip and whacked it against the wall. "Rise and shine," he said, calling them out of their restful sleep.

"Don't you know when to knock?" Alicia asked, blocking her eyes from the light that came from outside her cell. "At least let me dress before you stride in, you bastard."

"The King and Queen of Cannock have agreed to my proposal in return for a bit more of a comfortable living situation. They need company," the priest said, not even wanting to coax them into anything. Romaly was such a small, insignificant country anyway. He didn't need to buy anything from either of them, and the rest of the Romaly royal family was dead. "Will you agree to work for Pope Zenon so that you might rejoin your friends?"

Seth blinked. "What? Art gave in? That sounds a bit out of character for him... and Suzuri, too."

"I need an answer from you, Duke."

Alicia threw a pillow at the priest. "Get out of here. We're tired. We're not going to believe your phony lies anyway. Shove off, you no-account lowlife priest."

"I see," the priest said. "Your wife has spoken for you. Very well. Another week of no outside contact." He stepped out and sealed the door behind him.

Alicia grumbled, throwing herself back into bed. "If that prick wanted to kill us, he'd have done it all ready anyway," she murmured. "Seth...?"

Seth smiled. "You have such charm," he said tiredly. "I say we go at it again!"

"You sound tired."

"Doesn't mean I can't get it up, babe!"

Alicia laughed heartilly. "Oh, all right, but because you won't let me go back to sleep, I'm gonna put you through the ringer."

"Please do..."

The priest walked just a few steps down the hall to right before Angelo and Tara's room. He put his ear against the wall to hear that the couple were having a very congenial conversation, as if nothing had ever really happened this last week at all. He opened the door and stepped in.

"And that's what the rook does," Angelo said with a smile. He had torn up sheets of the Zenithian texts to make chess pieces and was teaching Tara how to play. "Oh, hi, Mr. Priest, what brings you to our chess club meeting today?"

The priest looked extremely annoyed. "I wanted to extend an offer to you in exchange for agreeing to work with us, you will be granted a more comfortable living situation and-"

Angelo shrugged. "You have a chessboard?"

"What?"

Tara repeated after Angelo, sounding even more annoyed, "Do you have a chessboard?"

"Well no-"

"Then get the hell out of here!" Tara and Angelo said together, both taking out their weapons and launching an attack. Angleo's arrows did absolutely no damage to him, but Tara managed to pin the priest up against the wall just with her brute force. "Thank goodness Suzuri sent that warning feeling, right?"

Angelo managed to slip out the door and paralyze the few guards in front of the holding cells. "You're right!" he said excitedly. "Let's blow this popsickle stand!" He clicked open the doors to both Alicia and Suzuri's respective rooms and said, "C'mon sleepyheads! It's time we go!" 


	69. Chapter 68

Part 68.

Art was rather surprised to see Angelo standing there with the door wide open. He stared blankly for a few seconds, trying to decide if this was just really some sort of weird dream, or if the Angelo he was real or not. He pulled himself together, willing to take the chance regardless if he was real or not. He pulled on his signature goggles and tried to shake Suzuri awake. When she didn't budge, he shrugged. Art pulled her up and carried her piggyback after tying her equipment bag onto her belt.

Art ran out, following Angelo. Tara was still struggling against the priest, trying to pin him in a way that would lend her a chance to escape, but luckily, Seth fired off a block of ice and froze the priest's cape to the wall of the cell. This enabled Tara to gather her things and rush out the cell door to be greeted by possibly hundreds of guards who seemed to have them cornered.

Alicia came out with whip ready, lashing out at all the guards that decided their paths should cross. She beat all who came in her range into submission with a wicked smile on her face, and when a path was open, the entire group headed toward the sanctuary of the Zenith.

"Capture them!" the priest yelled, finally freeing himself. "Leave only the King and Queen of Cannock alive, kill the rest!" He burst out of the cell, destroying part of the wall and several of the guards with his battle aura.

When Art realized he couldn't exactly fight the way he'd been carrying Suzuri, he called out, "Hey, guys, I need someone to be my arms."

"We've got you," Tara said, standing on his left.

"We'll always have your back," Alicia said, standing on his right. "I've never said this about a love interest of Suzuri's, but I have to admit it. Art, you're one hell of a guy. If it wasn't for the fact that you're a naieve little boy on the inside, I'd almost be jealous."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not," Art grunted.

Seth laughed, drawing his sword for an up close and personal battle with a few guards, standing behind Art. "That's as close as you'll get to a compliment, man." He said with a laugh. "Now how many of these buggers are there?"

"I have seen over hundreds," Angelo said, his position being in front of Art. He had just come back from scouting on the other side of the hall. "Perhaps even thousands." He pulled out his bow and sent off several arrows at a time, several of them connecting.

"Well, bring it on!" Tara shouted. "I am so tired of this crap. I'm ready to just finish my vacation all ready!" She had her Falcon Blade in her right hand, but decided to pull out her favorite axe from her bag and put it in her left. "Ha! Check me out! I'm gonna fight in the Irving-Anchors style!"

"Irving-Anchors?" Art asked. "I believe that those were both very famous swordsmen that fought using swords in both hands and no shield, correct? I had no idea they actually worked together to create a style."

"They didn't. I just made it up! It's pretty fast and allows me to kick twice as much ass," Tara said with a thumbs up, charging into the crowd with both bladed weapons aimed at anyone that even looked at her funny. "Okay, you shmooy shmoos, it's time to die!" When one guard tried to attack her with a spear, she lopped off the sharp end, kicking his gut in, and then sliced off his head that very instant. Blood splattered on the floor and all over her beloved apron. Tara had become incredibly angry in just seconds, but that wasn't her motive. She wanted her family out of there, to find somewhere to just relax and be a family or something of that nature. As she fought each and every one of the guards off, she felt her heart was warmer now than it had been during any other fight.

One guard tried to run over to Art, but Tara caught him and thrust her axe upward, throwing off his helmet and revealing a very familiar face. "Wait," Tara breathed out, "Wait a minute, who... who are you?"

The guard covered his face and threw a spell at Suzuri. "Wake up, Suzuri!" he screamed.

Suzuri perked up that instant, hopping off of Art's back. She felt her magic was suppressed just standing there. "Wait, we're out?" she asked, rather confused.

"We're out of the cells," Alicia said, "That doesn't mean we're out of hot water."

The guard kept his face covered. "If you want to be rid of the anti-magic barrier, then you have to..." he coughed, spitting up blood. "You have to destroy... the generator..."

"Wait," Suzuri said, walking up to the guard. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Princess, you must escape with your party in tow," he said, looking up at her. The guard had Ciresso's face. "I... I heard they tried to kill you with a copy of me. That's not right."

"Cires?" Suzuri asked. "Is that really you?"

"I'm not sure who I am," the guard said, trying to do his best to stand up straight. "I woke up here and was just told to serve along with the rest of the guards. But when I saw you, I felt something inside my heart." He smiled, looking down at his wound. "Well, I hope I was of some use to you, Princess."

"Where's the generator for the magic barrier?" Art asked the guard.

"In the Sanctuary, there's a large angel statue. If you can get past that, there's a door which will take you right to it," the guard explained. He shook, his legs finally giving out underneath him. "Leave me to my fate. You have something you must do."

Suzuri nodded, fighting off tears. "How many times must I see you die?" she asked.

"As many as Zenon himself will create," the guard said, catching everyone's attention. "I will buy you time." He pushed Suzuri to Art and looked at the rest of the group one by one. "Protect Suzuri with your life. Get her out of here!"

Suzuri said, "Even if you have no memory of me, I have to tell you-"

"There's no time, Love," Art said. Everyone else was running ahead, taking the guard's advice. So many of the other guards were coming, and there wasn't going to be an easy way out. He pulled on her arm, dragging her along the hall in the direction of the sanctuary.

Suzuri screamed, "Ciresso! I LOVE YOU!"

The guard nodded. "Thanks. I... I needed to hear that." He looked at all the oncoming guards and outstretched his arms. "I don't think so, brothers, you've got to go through me to get to her!"

The priest came with the next load of guards. "So, you've regained yourself? It's only a matter of time before the rest of you do."

The guard laughed. "I don't think cloning the original was a very wise choice. Especially when we all dream of our original's true purpose when we sleep. The imprint of Suzuri is in our DNA, we were created that way. When you clone the original, you also clone his original motives, even if we don't have access to them at our first awakening."

"You are quite amazing, number 6002-A." The priest held out an energy blast, then zapped him on the spot, turning him into a pile of ashes. "Let this be a lesson to you, you can all be replaced with copies of yourselves. If you value your own existence, you had best serve me and Pope Zenon to the best of your ability. I want Suzuri Heinze and her little king back here in a cell. NOW."

Tara fought in front of the santuary until there was an opening. "All righty," she said, "Everyone in."

Alicia snapped her whip at a few guards when they tried to cut Art and Suzuri off, then she watched as Seth and Angelo followed them in. When Tara turned to head in the sanctuary, so did she, and they heard the great double door close and lock behind them.

Inside the sanctuary, there was a huge angel statue that scaled the entire height of the tall room. In front of that statue stood a very important looking priestly looking man, covered in more religious symbols than the priest had been.

"Well, well," he said. "I should welcome you to the Zenith myself, as we have not met yet. I am Zenon, Pope of Zenus."

"Then you're the loony behind this whole mess," Alicia said angrily.

"I suppose you could say that I am crazy. There is but a fine line between insanity and genius, as I'm told," Zenon said, putting his hands behind his back. "I must tell you that I believe you are such a great band of heroes to have fought back as you have. I am very impressed that you made it this far."

"Be prepared to be even further impressed," Angelo said, "We're busting out of here."

Zenon shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible," he said with a frown. "But I do believe my subordinate has been very hard on you all. Can I tempt you with a feast, a peace offering from the Church of Zenon to the Cannock Royal Family?"

"No," Art said simply. "We simply want out... of everything."

"That is also impossible," Zenon said. "You see, since the fall of the Celestrian Observatory, there has been so many notable changes in this world. Among the first is the fact that angels have been slowly losing their angelic abilities because they learn what its like to be fully human. The exploration of human emotions and circumsances has been changing the world guardians slowly, and it's not just angels who were Celestrians. Also my Zenithians are having the same problem. Even the ones we manufactured. Especially the ones we manufactured for Celestria's servants."

"You're a liar!" Suzuri screamed. "None of us were manufactured, ever. We were all created by Zenus in his image and nurtured by his one and only daughter Celestria."

"Fancy that, our best result refuses to accept what she is," Zenon said with a laugh. "I do love a good debate, dear one, but I'm afraid we do not have that sort of time on our hands."

"Why's that? You got plans?" Alicia asked.

"But of course I do," Zenon said. "I'm going to give you all your sentencing in the eyes of our beloved creator Zenus."

"Fat chance," Seth said, tightening the grip on his sword. The party and the pope stared at each other for a while, tensions running high. Suzuri felt the emotions between everyone, and without her magic, she was next to useless. If there was still a Goddess of Love to believe in, she would have prayed with all her might for an answer. 


	70. Chapter 69

Part 69.

The Pope Zenon stood there in front of the large angel statue that supposedly hid the anti-magic barrier. He bore no weapons, he had no magical aura. It was clear that he was not any type of fighter, and it gave the heroes a false sense of security. Zenon had lackeys to fight for him, and now, he was alone against six combat-trained warriors. Surely one of these fighting styles had to hold his weakness.

"All we have to do is get past that statue," Art said. "And then Suzuri can unleash high hell." He looked back at her, having drawn his rapier. "Wait... Seth! Seth, how did you even use the ice magic against the priest?"

Seth shrugged. "I just needed its power, and I used it just like usual."

Zenon nodded. "You have been able to surpass the power of the barrier, then haven't you?" he asked Seth. "Your ability is astounding."

"It's not, though, I have had no training in magic," Seth said loudly. "I figured out how to cast magic on my own. Suzuri's the one who's taken actual magic classes. Also, I don't use mana to power my spells like the rest of the educated magician community. I'm sure if I knew how to manipulate mana, I could use magic even more efficently, but... I learned how to use magic by concentrating my confidence. In the ancient legends, it was just called 'The Pride Spell'... it was widely believed to be fake by all the learned scholars." He pointed his sword at Zenon. "What you've done is created an anti-mana barrier, not an anti-magic barrier!"

"Indeed," Zenon said with a great smile. "Like I said before, it would be a waste to kill you, you are all so talented." He outstretched an arm and up in the area where a choir would usually sit for a sermon, several different green haired angels filed in. They held golden weaponry that sparkled unlike any the group had ever seen, but it did not appear as if they were going to attack. "I must tell you, Suzuri... your refusal to accept what you are does not mean it is not true."

"You can't convince me of anything," Suzuri said. "I will not listen to a word you say."

"Fair enough, I suppose you'll have to go the way of your boyfriend, won't you?" Zenon asked. "Princess Suzuri. Angelus project command imput: Seven Trixie Chord Blitz."

Suzuri's eyes went white instantly. Her body tightened up in a way no one had ever seen. "Command imput recieved," she said in monotone. "Awaiting next imput."

Art twitched, turning to Suzuri. "No, Love," he said to her, "Remember that you said yourself that you were only human? You're not doing this to me..." He looked back at Zenon. "What in seven hells have you done to my wife?"

"Haha!" Zenon laughed out loud. "Perfect. Princess Suzuri, come with me. Bring along the King of Cannock."

"Command imput recieved," Suzuri said, snatching Art's hand and pulling him to Zenon's side. She then stood again at attention. "Awaiting next imput."

"Wonderful," Zenon said, patting her on the head. "Very good! Just as good as you were when you were born. A perfect little angel. And now, as for the rest of you." He snapped his fingers and all the green haired angels started firing beams of golden light from their hands.

Alicia was able to dodge every blast the first round, while Tara blocked them back with her sword. Seth used a pew for a shield. Angelo blocked them with his Magic Mirror spell.

"Hmm," Zenon said. "That's not good enough." He shook his head. "Princess Suzuri. Tell your beloved King what he must do."

"Command Imput Recieved." Suzuri said, "Art. You will kill everyone left behind. Or I will self-terminate."

"You bastards need to leave my sister alone!" Alicia shouted, finding within her body a power she'd never been able to use before. It swelled up inside her until she couldn't handle it any longer. She sent it out from her hands at Zenon like an energy blast.

Zenon snapped his fingers again, causing the angels to cast a magnificent barrier around him, Art, and Suzuri to block the blast. "What a pity," he said. "Go, King of Cannock. Your wife depends on you to defend her."

"This isn't defense," Art said.

"I tire of this..." Zenon grunted. "Princess Suzuri. Take your husband's sword."

Suzuri robbed Art of his rapier, even though he fought her for it. He couldn't use brute force on her. The thought of harming any hair on her body ravaged through his mind painfully. She held it up before the Pope. "Awaiting next imput."

"Stab it through your heart."

Suzuri held the blade with the pointed end to her chest. Art reached up to grab it, but met with a terrible resistance. She would not let go, no matter how hard he pulled. Her hands gripped around it so tightly that her hands were beginning to bleed, but she did not flinch in pain.

"Stop her," Art yelled at Zenon. "For the love of... Stop her!"

"You will kill everyone on the sanctuary floor, King of Cannock."

"I can't!"

"Funny, that's exactly what Ciresso said to me before he died," Zenon said with an evil laugh. "If you will not agree to my terms, you will watch your wife kill herself with your own sword."

Seth shot a bolt of ice through Suzuri's hands, causing the sword to fly across the room. Then he suddenly got an idea. "Art," he said, "You have to wake Suzuri up from this! There has to be a way!"

Art nodded. "I think I know how." He glared at Zenon, then pulled Suzuri close enough to him to reach inside the many pockets of her cape. "Suzuri," he said, "I know you're probably not listening to me, and I know that your personality has been turned off, but... you told me that I brought out your humanity. You told me that my influence made you human. It's time to prove that theory." He found the littlest pocket of her cape and pulled out the seashell flute she had played before to help her send her thoughts to her sisters while in captivity. "I watched you play a lot in there... let's hope I'm right."

"Test your theory," Zenon said. "I will not even block your attempt, it is so weak."

"No," Art said, "Love is the strongest of all powers." He put the flute to his lips and played it for a few minutes.

"That's... that's the lullaby," Angelo observed aloud.

Suzuri twitched a few times. "Grandpa's flute?" she asked, shaking in her confusion. "Why can I hear Art's song from Grandpa's flute?"

"Ha," Zenon said, "Princess Suzuri. Angelus Project Imput-"

Suzuri rose her hand at him, shoving it in Zenon's face. "How dare you make me tell Art to kill my family! Controlling my body while leaving my thoughts free like that!" she shouted. "Now I know how Ciresso was manipulated! He just... hadn't found his humanity. You evil self-serving piece of platypunk gunk eating yellow sidewinder skinned cold blooded bastard."

"What?" the pope asked angrily. "You must listen to my commands! I own you, I control you! Every pope of the Zenithian Faith has known about you for over one hundred and fifty years. You will not deny me my right to rule this world, you inferior being! I can become a God with you at my side as the perfect weapon."

Art hugged around Suzuri. "Now you can say you're only human. Free from whatever you were bound to before." he said. Then he looked back at the group. "I take it we're ready to destroy this entire place?"

"You got it!" Tara said with a smile, using her axe to start chopping up pews.

"I will not stand for this!" Zenon screamed. "Fine, then. All of you will die. Kill them all!"

When the angels were going to fire off their bursts of golden light again, Tara stepped forward and put herself between her friends and the enemy. "May the Powers of Light that protected the Lands of Tantagel rise forth," she chanted, "I call upon you in the name of Lora Gwendolyn to protect what she vowed to save." The golden beams of light came at her, but the radiant shield of Erdrick that had defended her against dragon attacks before came up to guard her. It sent the beams of golden light back at the angels, turning them into nothing more than dust.

"Wha...?" Angelo asked. "You learned to control it?"

Tara smiled. "I was reading the history of Tantagel while on the ship, and I learned by reading the back of your chessboard made of textbooks that Zenithian Angels were created with a bit of dragon's blood." She then shrugged and said, "I think I'm becoming a lot like my big brother in his absence."

Suddenly a beam of pure white light fell upon her and the voice of Celestria could be heard in her mind. "Tara, you have passed your personal trial, and as your reward, I bestow upon you a gift of the heavens." The light formed into a beautiful axe that surged with power. "The weapon of a guardian gladiator who fought only for causes in his heart."

Tara took the axe into her right hand, swinging it several times back and forth. It felt perfect, like it was created just for her own strength and fighting style. "This," she said, "This isn't over."

Zenon fell back onto his fat rump, shaking with fear. "Do... do not kill me," he pleaded.

Suzuri shook her head, walking past where the pope sat in a puddle of his own urine. "I'm going to find that generator. The quicker I get out of here, the better. I couldn't kill you without my magic... so, y'know, Alicia, you can dissect this one, if you like."

Alicia cracked her whip. "I'll be more than happy to."

Meanwhile, Taro landed in the port town where the slave traders roamed, more angry than he'd ever been. One by one, townspeople, buildings, and trees fell at the might of his magic. He only said one thing to anyone who even made eye contact with him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

Eventually, Gaby looked up into the sky in the direction the Zenith was suspended. "Taro," he said. "The temple is up there."

"How high?"

"Above where the clouds form."

"How do we get the tractor beam out here?"

"...well, you were the one who started throwing fireballs and lightning bolts at random people before I got a chance to figure it out!"

Taro frowned. "You mean that now we can't get up there to help?"

"That's exactly what I mean, Taro!"

"Well, damn. We're boned," Taro said, looking up into the sky. He couldn't see anything like a temple. Just clouds. Lots of dense, dark bottomed clouds. 


	71. Chapter 70

Part 70.

Alicia had taken every inch of frustration she'd built up over the course of this journey out on Pope Zenon without any hesitation. If there was anyone she could hate in the depths of her soul, if there was anyone that could be blamed for all the hardships that Art and Suzuri had to go through thus far, that man was a core part of it. She enjoyed it, perhaps too much. Alicia stretched out her excecution, making sure he felt every bit of pain that she and her companions had felt. It was satisfying in a way that she couldn't describe, nor did she want to.

"Finish the bastard," Seth said, crossing his arms. "We've got to move on."

Alicia took out one of her smallest daggers. "Just one more thing before we lop his head off, babe," she said. "See this, Mr. Holier-than-thou jerk?" Alicia showed the battered and bloody Zenon the dagger up close. "This is called a butterfly needle, though I assure you it's nothing like a real butterfly." She gripped around the handle and shoved it directly in his groin, letting him sit there. "It wouldn't be too much to say that in my best time, I was an assassin for the mafia in Bloomingdale," Alicia said with a grin. "I tortured men for standing against my boss in the dead of night before finishing them, to know that they had picked the wrong man to make an enemy. Now... now I don't have to live that way. I will only raise my weapons against those who hurt who I love."

"That's an amazing epiphany you've had there," Seth said, crossing his arms. "Angelo, what are the lovebirds up to?"

Angelo was leaning against the angel statue that Art and Suzuri had found a way to pass, keeping an eye on both of them as well as Alicia and Seth in the sanctuary. "I think they've found it," he said. "Can't quite tell."

Tara held up that axe she'd recieved as a gift from Celestria for passing her trials. "Alicia, may I do the honors?" she asked.

"I suppose I have done my own speciality," Alicia said with a shrug. "Though it would be a waste to use such an awesome weapon on the likes of him."

"I wouldn't use Celestria's Axe in this case," Tara said. She pulled out her Falcon Blade, giving a devilish smile. "I can't think of anything special to say to you. So..." she reared back her sword before shouting, "SHMOO!" as loudly as she could, lopping off the head of Zenon without even looking at him. She then wiped her blade clean and put it away. "Yeah. You weren't worth any real words anyway."

All of a sudden, everyone could hear Suzuri's evil laughter. With Zenon deader than dead, the group ran to where Suzuri stood in the middle of a room filled with machines they had no idea how to describe. Machines were not common in any of the lands of the world, as technology had not progressed that much over thousands of years. The world had progressed in the ways of magic, but not in the ways of science. Suzuri pulled out her staff, which was still broken from trying to break out of the first place where the group was held.

"I hate this whole damn thing," she said, whacking the control panel with her staff as hard as she could. "I hate the people who follow this hokey religion." She hit it again. "I hate the manipulative bastards that run this place." Then she stopped herself and laughed again. "But... it's over. This-" she beat the control panel over and over "-whole damn thing-" WHACK "-is done!"

Lightning surged through the machinery. All of a sudden, Suzuri felt her magic ability returned. Mana flowed once again around the entire group, and everyone felt it.

"I never noticed it before because I don't cast magic," Tara said. "But I can tell now when there is mana present and when there isn't."

"That explains why it felt so manufactured up here," Art said. "That's what this place was missing."

Suzuri looked back at everyone. "Mana is the lifeforce that flows in everything. The act of one bringing it into one's body and then manipulating it before sending it out again is magic, by the definition of the accepted establishment of magic council. Some people believe that using the lifeforce of our world for such is wrong, however, I also believe that the planet can create more lifeforce, as the entire thing is living." She charged up a lightning spell in her hands. "Stand back!" she said loudly.

"Yes, your magesty!" Tara said, giving her a little salute. "Everyone, the queen is gonna blow this sky high!"

Seth and Alicia cleared out with Angelo and Tara, while Art stood there, looking at Suzuri. "Love," he said gently, "Do you mind if I join you in this?"

Suzuri took his hand and said, "Can you stand the heat, dearest?"

"Are you kidding? I make the heat!" Art said, feeling his own body pull in all the mana it needed to create his best spell. Suzuri did the same, and with their free hands, they let the blasts of fire go. The force of the wind from the explosions blew their capes back harshly, but they stood there in the middle, united as one in their decision.

Suddenly the Zenith started to tremble. It was apparent that not only was the anti-mana barrier destroyed, but the entire floating temple was starting to fall out of the sky. Suzuri and Art came out of the generator room together when the temple shook yet again.

"We need a way out," Angelo said. "We might have just set ourselves up for failure."

"I don't think so," Seth said. "If we can find that tractor beam that was used to bring us up here..."

"No time at this rate," Suzuri said, pointing to the large window. "We are falling. It'll be slow at first, but it will pick up speed." She wasn't sure of what to do at all now, but she wasn't going to even think twice anymore. "I have faith!" she declared aloud, using her magic to bust open the window. "After all we've been through, this is nothing!"

"Are you seriously planning on jumping out of a crashing temple from... what looks to be like a several hundred thousand feet in the air?" Angelo asked.

"Uh huh," Suzuri looked back at him. "And?"

"You've become so reckless," Angelo muttered.

"Let's just say that's a possible side effect of being a normal person," Suzuri said with a laugh. "And the fact that if we want to survive at all-"

"What you're doing is suicidal," Seth cut her off.

"Will you shut up and just jump out the damn window?" she asked Seth, flipping her signature curls back. "Art, my beloved King, I have a strange request of you."

Art was puzzled. "I thought the jumping out the window was the strange request, Love."

"Do you know about the Cannock Family's secret treasure?" she asked.

"...of course I do," Art grunted. "What kind of a... oh. Well that is a good idea. If it works."

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked, her tone demanding an answer.

"Just jump out the damn window," Art said. "Leave the rest to me." He walked to the massive hole in the window and took a deep breath before stepping out and letting himself free fall.

Suzuri giggled. "I always wanted to dive from the sky!" she said, leaping out after him.

"The worst we could do is die," Angelo said with a shrug. " I think there are plenty of things worse than death." He then followed Art and Suzuri out the window hole. "Hey, this isn't so baaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Tara didn't say anything before she ran out and grabbed a hold of Angelo's coat tail. "I'm not gonna let you go that easily, man of mine."

Alicia looked out the window. She wasn't sure if she was afraid or not. "Y'know, babe, Art hasn't ever let us down yet."

"That's one of his best features, he's very reliable," Seth agreed.

"Aw, hell," Alicia said with a shrug. "Till death do us part, right?"

"Damn straight," Seth agreed, taking her hand. "It's one giant leap of faith, and if there's one thing I have for my family, babe, it's faith." Together they stepped out into the free fall, trying to send their bodies as far away from the falling temple as possible.

Suzuri had never moved so fast. "Okay, Art, I think it's time now that we're all out here."

"All right. Everyone hold on to each other, and Love, I need your help." Art said, putting his hands together. Suzuri put her hands on top of his, while Angelo, Seth, Tara, and Alicia grabbed onto themselves as well as the two Cannockian Royals."We call upon the power of the Cannock Royal Family. Give us the ultimate protection as was promised to us by our ancestor, Gwendolyn of Tantagel." Energy swarmed around the group and formed into a large pair of wings. They engulfed the team and made the landing much slower. Nestled in the comfort of the feathers, they were able to sit down in a circle as if they were in some sort of airborne pod.

"This... is the Cannock Family Treasure?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Art said. "It's a unique spell that is only available to members of the Cannock Royal Family... Gwendolyn gave her three children the choice of three very powerful abilities. To Middenhall, the ultimate offensive spell. To Moonbrooke, the ultimate healing spell. And to Cannock, the ultimate in defense."

"Knowing that, it makes a bit more sense as to why the Church of Loto really wanted to combine all the bloodlines," Angelo thought aloud. "Think about it. No one since Gwendolyn has had all three abilities. If they were able to completely control a descendant that has all three of those spells in their arsenal, they'd be unstoppable. It's not about combining Torland back to the way it was before Erdrick and Gwendolyn's quest!"

"Holy Father of Loto!" Art breathed out. "You might be onto that stupid priest let the world know I was alive, Torland must be in chaos. We'll have to head straight there to clear this mess up."

Suzuri lay her head on Art's shoulder. "Can I rest first?"

"But of course," Art said, nuzzling his cheek into her hair. "We'll most certainly rest before we get a ship back home." 


	72. Chapter 71

Part 71.

Taro stood in the center of the port he decimated himself, looking up at the sky with a sense of worry. He dreaded the fact that he didn't even stop to ask anyone anything about getting up there. It bothered him greatly that he set out to help his sister, but managed to do nothing but sit on the sidelines anyway. Taro and his beloved monster companions were the only living things left in that entire area. They were stuck with no answers. He hung his head in absolute shame at himself and the situation.

"Now we're stuck," Taro grunted, sitting down on the ground in a disgruntled sort of way. "We can't do anything!"

"As true as it might be," Gaby said, "He... hey wait, Taro, what's that up there?"

What looked like a lily blossom made of feathered wings fell from the sky slowly, drifting downward until it came to a gentle stop. The wings faded away, and there stood the team looking extremely relieved.

Taro gasped, "You all made it!"

"Taro!" Tara squealed, running over to her beloved twin brother, latching onto his neck and spinning around a few times in his arms. "I knew Gaby would get the message to you."

"Though he still managed to do nothing useful," Gaby grunted before flying over to Suzuri's shoulder and perching himself upon it as if he owned it.

"That's not true," Seth said, pointing at the harbor. "Our ship was set aflame by slave traders, at least if we wanted to, we can escape the continent by ship." He then looked around. "This place looks terrible. Like a typhoon ripped it apart."

"Ask Taro about that," Gaby thought aloud, looking away. "Someone went all Knight Templar on the place, and we couldn't even figure out how to get up there to help you."

"Well," Art said, "It was a village of criminals, so no court would condemn you for murder."

"That's not even anywhere near comforting," Taro grunted at Art. "Well, we can take the ship and get the hell out of dodge now. Leaving Romaly without a leader is a bad idea, considering they're still just rebuilding themselves from the Aliahan Refugee Incident." He shook his head. "I have no ideas about what your current plans are, however."

Alicia shrugged. "I say we split. This very instant. No ifs, ands, or buts, just get on the blasted ship so we can go back to a land that isn't dominated by slave traders, corrupt religions, and floating temples. I haven't had a soak in a tub in over two weeks! I smell like the innards of a diabetic platypunk mixed with the refuse found on a decomposing night knight."

Tara nodded, "After such an extreme situation, I think we should take the opportunity to rest a while before even beginning to attempt to fix the rest of the problems at hand. If we don't take the chance now, we may never get one."

"The resident gladiator is right," Angelo said. "I know what Art's thinking in that overactive head of his. 'The Church of Loto wants to combine all of Gwendolyn's magic into one manipulated little puppet and so I have to stop them, blah blah blah'. Hey, Your Magesty, I think you and your Queen need a break before you start toppling over other cathedrals."

Art wasn't sure of what to make of that comment, so he tried to ignore it. "Sure," he said simply. "I would love a vacation from solving the world's problems. There's just too much that needs to be done right now to even think of that. We found out that the Church of Zenon went out of their way to revive the Nightmares and try to manipulate the Church of Loto into doing dirty work for them. The religion itself may be dead, but the Nightmares are not. Then the Church of Loto wants to consolidate all of that land back into the country of Torland so that they might have their holy land to themselves. My own home being taken over by ruthless religions zealots and-"

"We get it," Alicia grunted. "All work and no play makes Art a dull guy. You're starting to sound too much like..." She didn't want to anger her sister, so she refused to say Ciresso's name aloud in such a way. "Like a few of Suzuri's exes."

"A few?" Suzuri asked. "I haven't dated anyone but Cires-"

Alicia laughed. "I think I have a better memory than you do at this point... Oh you had quite a few. High school second year, that guy with the shaggy blonde hair who was a great musician?"

"Matt?" Suzuri asked. "I had totally forgot about him."

"High school, third year... the guy with the dark purple hair who was extremely smart?"

"Ken? Damn, I forgot about him, too."

Alicia nodded and said, "I wouldn't surprised, it's not like those flings were very serious, were they? No, the one that you thought you would find happiness with was that one guy who was in the same course as you to be a sage with the light brown hair, brown eyes, and a bit of a crooked smile. Turned out to be lying to you to the entire time... geez, what was his name? Started with an 'N' or something."

"...can we not talk about my past attempts at finding love when I was at a stupid age?" Suzuri asked, a bit miffed that Alicia would even bring up that information at such a pivital time like this. "I really want to decide what to do, now."

"What would you like to do?" Art asked her.

"I'd like the world to stop spinning," she said quietly, "'cause I wanna get off of it. I'm extremely tired."

Art put his hand around her waist. "Then you shall get some rest. Everyone, we're getting on the ship and sailing back westward until we find a peaceful place to stop." he said.

Angelo stepped forward. "I know this might seem out of the way, but maybe instead of heading due west, we could follow along the Northern Sea to my home of Trodain. We've not seen any trouble there since Dhoulmagus went on a rampage a bit ago. I know the entire place, and I have a promise to keep."

In the distance, fire and smoke streaked across the sky from the pieces of the Zenith breaking apart and falling because of the world's gravity. No clouds covered the devistation. Luckily most of the debris fell to the sea and didn't hit any land, though it was sad to think of the damage it would do to the oceans.

"Maybe we should wait overnight," Taro said, not able to remove his eyes from what of the destruction he could see. "We have no idea how long it's going to take for the temple to break apart and fall all ready."

"With slave traders on the continent?" Tara asked.

"Well, we can all go onto the ship, and if the slavers wanna come up to our ship, then we can fight back easily," Taro said. "That way we don't have to scramble to find everyone."

"An interesting strategy," Art said thoughtfully. "That sounds the most useful. We shall have one person on guard at all times who will sound an alarm for all of the rest of us to hear if something goes wrong."

"Sounds like a plan..." Seth agreed. 


	73. Omake  Intermission 2

Omake Intermission!

Suzuri: And welcome back everyone to the world famous Omake section! I know it's a bit too soon, as I said every 46 parts, but what the hey. Why not. Today's Omake section will cover my writing style and progression, and how I go about forming ideas to use in the fanfic.

Art: Don't you just go and take ideas from stuff you like?

Suzuri: I'm getting to that.

Alicia: She writes to her audience, and so she has to suit the jokes and the situation to her audience so they'd understand them better.

Seth: And she writes to music, which also influences both her diction and the events that come.

Tara: And she shmoos a lot.

Angelo: Plus, she also likes to go and research the games in the series to draw inspriation from, though it's painfully obvious her favorite part of the story is the Loto Trilogy. I think she only played through "Journey of the Cursed King" once, am I right, Suzu?

Taro: 'cause you know that Pope Zenon does not exist in the actual Dragon Quest games, nor is there anything like an Observatory for the Zenithians. You didn't even put in your favorite place from the Zenithian Trilogy, which is Alena's home. You kinda just made a continent, called it 'Zenithia' and then named shit there based on that name. Zenith, Zenon... geez. Your facts are WRONG.

Suzuri: SHUT UP.

*everyone steps back momentarily*

Taro: ...and there's no way in HELL I would keep a WINKY.

Winky: *sulks off in emo corner*

Suzuri: Okay, time for the intermission to begin... if you would all kindly shut your traps.

Art: I wub youuuu.

Suzuri: *is completely distracted* ^_^ I wub youuuu, tooooo~

Alicia: GET A ROOM.

Ciresso: *is a ghostie on the other side of the room hovering around like the ghosties from Tales of Phantasia* Aww.

~Omake Intermission 2! The Creative Process~

As everyone out there who knows me knows, I've got a huge selection of influences that affect not just my creative writing, but my art, and my amatuer game development. I wanted to take the time to talk to you all about how I go through things creatively, because it might give you a piece of what goes on up here in this head of mine.

First off, I have played a lot of video games in my days, mostly of the RPG variety, with some fighting and strategy to season it up a bit. If my RPG can have some element of fighting and/or strategy also, I am even more into it than usual. Games like Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 really pull me in because they have both, as weird as that might sound. You could say that video games are the biggest influence on my brain, and not just creatively either. I have a tendancy to see things through my gamer's eyes more than I do as a writer, or a programmer, for instance.

This particular fanfic was inspired by Dragon Quest 9, but because of the Royal Suites having heros from every game but 3, I decided to take some real creative liberty. How did these heroes get there, anyway? Cannock is nowhere to be found in the Celestrian "world" you find in DQ9. Nor is Moonbrooke, but the cousins of the DQ2 hero appear there, as if they've completed their journey against Hargon... or as if they've never yet gone. I decided to take a flicker of an idea based on the fact that all the heroes are there in Stornway when you connect to the DQVC the first time to make it the basis of the world in this story. What if all of the Dragon Quest "worlds" were actually a part of a great, huger world, but all of these "worlds" were cut off from each other. The fact that Aliahan and Alefgard are both "sealed" away at the end of DQ3 hints at this to me, also.

I wondered about this whole idea before I really got into the idea of making the Prince of Cannock a main character. Originally, he wasn't even going to reappear after leaving the first time, and Suzuri would continue her relationship with Ciresso like nothing ever happened... but she would develop a crush on the Prince in the way many of us have crushes on actors or our favorite anime characters. It was going to be just a running gag and not the focus of the story. The problem was... I've always liked the Prince of Cannock. I've always thought he was criminally adorable. This was a chance to actually explore that love and even give him a chance to develop a sense of character that none of the games in the actual series has managed to really do.

Then my mind rolled onward. How would he even be there? Why is he even there in Dragon Quest 9 in the first place? And most of the people who are staying in the Quester's Rest happen to actually be from the Zenithian Saga, as crazy as that is. Well, no, it isn't all THAT crazy, considering the Zenithian saga has been getting remakes and remixes on the DS in the last few years. At the time DQ9 was being released, DQ6 was being prepped for release for the very first time anywhere outside of Japan. Having the characters, as well as the equipment to cosplay as these characters, was a nifty way to advertise and show DQ9 players characters from other DQ games.

Taking this idea, and then just running with ideas thrown at me by my audience, more characters got thrown into the mix. Tara, Alicia, and Suzuri were intending on going on an adventure on their own to hunt Metal King Slimes in a map that Suzuri found. Well, when Suzuri gets struck down by a RoseVine (now in all games translated as something completely frickin' different oddly enough) Art comes in again... and it seems wrong to just have a love story between one girl and one fictional hero. When interviewed, the other cast members decided that Angelo and Seth were going to be their love interests. Angelo being based on DQ8's chivalrous flirt, and Seth being an OC right out. The two were fun to add in, and it added a surprising mix to the love triangle that was at the beginning. Every character has their own attributes, even if all three guys are sword masters by choice.

Of course, I decided to have Ciresso on the side, because it seemed like if he stayed with the main party, all Suzuri would do is angst about being in love with both Art and Ciresso. It would be more bothersome than I anticipated, once I realized that Suzuri was falling in love with Art too fast. So, Ciresso got himself a side plot and a reason to have to be somewhere else. Taro also was thrown in because of Tara's backstory, and what would she be without her twin brother. By this point, the main cast was becoming too big to keep all in one place, so we needed excuses on the side to keep it to just the main six. No one would be without a love interest during the story just incase someone wanted to have some random affection somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and if they were forced to part, all there would be is sighs and angst about how they aren't together.

Now, let's move on. I've rambled enough a bit about how I put the party together.

I bet you're curious as to about how I go through each chapter specifically. That's pretty easy. I tend to write dialouge first. I want what the characters will say established, so I can build the details around that. This is why some chapters are nothing BUT conversation, because I write them first and I might be too tired or lazy to add anything to that. Conversations are an important way to convey important information, at least by my understanding, and it also gives me a reason to write with an attitude. I have plenty of characterization for each character, and how they would say particular things weighs a lot for me. After that, I'll add in some detail. Expressions, actions and things are added here. Then from there, I expand it. What's going on in the world at that moment around the cast at that time? Who's attacking? Where are they? Establish a background for all of these events and conversation. The background is just as important as the dialouge and can even influence it. At that point, I go back and make sure the dialouge and the events match up. I read it through once to make sure it all fits like the perfect puzzle pieces.

Also, I like to write with background music on. Either things that have no lyrics, or songs with no lyrics that I can understand. The reason behind this is because if I know what the song is singing, I might just become distracted by that. Thus, I've been listening to a lot of video game OSTs and Spanish music. I do with Japanese songs a lot, too, don't get me wrong. I just tend to askew them the last week or so in favor of OC Remix and all the wonderful stuff I've found over there on their websites. I never thought I'd listen to a jazz rendition of a Tales of Symphonia theme, but the jazz is relaxing and the Symphonia is familiar. It also helps me remember what inspires me to be creative in the first place. What sounds like it would be good music to set some events to might also influence what I listen to as I'm writing.

As for the character archetypes that I've used...

I have based a lot of the characters' personalities on characters I've liked in the past. Angelo comes out of adding a bit of Zelos Wilder to Angelo's all ready flirting nature, specifically. I noticed that Suzuri speaks a lot like Lucca and Raine Sage put together in the same body. Art has a lot of Ned Stark, but with a lot of Kenshin Himura's naieve nature. Ciresso's very much like a younger Kratos Aurion, for good measure, if you spliced him with Cid Highwind and Sterling (from DQ9 - you notice in the beginning Ciresso has Sterling's exact job). Alicia is a lot like Kid from Chrono Cross (the sister complex) mixed with a little bit of Ivy from Soul Calibur (sadism... a LOT of sadism)... and General Beatrix's loss of innocence at that. Since Seth was an OC, I made him to be a male version of Alicia, just with a very learned prospective. Tara is based a lot on her real self, though I have to say that I added a bit of Kamiya Kaoru and just gave her an overall confidence boost. Taro is a basic combination of an older Genis Sage, Jade Curtiss, and random elements of other male spell casters from gaming history.

I don't have anything else to add, really... not at the moment anyway.

~End Omake Intermission 2~

Suzuri: *is snuggled up on Art*

Art: *hasn't noticed anyone else*

Seth: That wasn't informative. We knew all of that all ready.

Alicia: This omake was boring. It lacked humor. The first one was better.

Tara: Yeah.

Angelo: I know, we should have an orgy.

Alicia: That's better than what we're doing now! *cracks whip*

Taro: No, we shouldn't.

Angelo: Why not? 'cause you don't have a girlfriend?

Taro: *looks away blushing*

Angelo: Do you have a crush on Alicia? that's so cute.

Taro: ...KABOOMLE.

Angelo: *is now a pile of ashes. two little googly eyes land on the ashes. they blink a few times*

Alicia: That's... a bit harsher than I was intending... perhaps Taro should have the whip?

Taro: I don't wanna be involved in an orgy.

Suzuri and Art: *are making out and it's getting pretty intense*

Ciresso: *is a sad ghostie*

Alicia: *cracks whip at Suzuri and Art* GET A ROOM.

Suzuri and Art: *totally ignored that*

Art: *breaks away for like two seconds to talk* Maybe we should move somewhere else. *goes back to making out*

Suzuri: *breaks away, takes a breath and whispers* no, maybe they should go somewhere else.

Tara: Yeah whatever. *leaves*

Eventually everyone leaves except the pile of Angelo's ashes. His eyes watch them and they don't even care. 


	74. Chapter 72

Part 72.

The entire entourage went onto the ship for the night, finding that Taro had it well supplied. Of course, that was relatively easy, considering the fact that one guy couldn't eat the entire storing capacity of a ship's supply compartment that was intended to feed about eight. Sure, the group on the way to Zenithia ate a bit too much too fast, but there was six of them then.

Every couple had their own places to be, which left Taro up on the deck by himself. He came all this way to save his sister, after everything else, it felt like Tara was in love with Angelo. What mattered the most to him was his sister's happiness, so he didn't want it to hurt him so much, but it did. The idea made his heart ache. He was born alongside her, and even if they were seperated for so long, Taro used to dream about a silver haired girl. He used to long to know her. When he finally found her, he was overjoyed. Taro smiled at that thought. He knew her the second he saw her. He didn't know who she was, but he knew her as a person. Heart-to-heart.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Tara said behind him. "I know you're up here because you're on guard, but I can't help but feel you're thinking about complicated things."

"Why did you get involved in this war that's going on?" Taro asked.

Tara grunted at her brother. "You honestly have to ask that? Suzuri's like my sister. I had to help her, and it just grew from there. We had no idea it would escalate into war like this.."

"I don't want you involved anymore," Taro said. "It's not your battle. You don't need to be considered a servant of the Cannock Royal Family anymore when you aren't." He crossed his arms, looking down at the water. The day had given way to night, and the stars were starting their little twinkle dances high above them. "Tara, I..."

"Big brother," Tara said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know what you're feeling, because it hurts me when you're not around. It bothers me that you're not there to keep me safe, like you always have since we found each other." She smiled at him. "I need to be close to you."

"Don't say things like that," Taro said sadly. "I overheard Angelo. He intends to marry you."

Tara shook her head. "You're worried about that? Really?" She gave him a sharp glare before turning around. "He might intend to marry me, but I didn't agree to anything."

"So, what keeps you from agreeing to it?" Taro asked. "You just wanna use him or something?"

"No," Tara replied softly, letting her eyes pass to the stars overhead. "I'm afraid to say anything to either side, because I'm not sure how that side would react to what I feel."

"I don't understand," Taro muttered.

"Taro, I can't marry Angelo until I know one thing for certain," Tara said suddenly. "I couldn't agree to his proposal because I didn't know what the person who's really in my heart would... Taro, this is going to sound incredibly weird. You are the person in my heart. I know that you're my brother. I just... I can't help but feel like I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with you."

Taro stood there, both comforted and confused by her confession. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it made him extremely happy to hear. Taro wrapped his arms around Tara from behind, snuggling his chin into her shoulder. "That's funny," he said, "Because I have been thinking that way since before I ever knew we were twins."

"I don't want Suzuri or the others to know," Tara said quietly. "I kept up a boyfriend because I had to hide the fact that I've been in love with my own twin. When he held me, it was so easy to pretend... that he was you. It's against the law in many countries to be with your sibling, and I have no idea what Cannock's laws are in that case."

"I won't tell anyone, and if you have to keep up the act, then I understand," Taro said, kissing her cheek. "If he must have your body to save face, I will settle with your heart. I can live with that."

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this," Tara whispered. "Taro. I'm sorry."

"Hey," he said, "I realized it was going to have to be this way, even if only I had to hold my heart like this forever." Taro then nibbled on her ear just a bit before she thrust her butt backward and knocked him back enough to become free of his grip. "I thought-"

"Taro, now, now, don't get fresh," Tara said, shaking her finger at him. "I know you have your own desires, but let's see to them when we get some privacy."

"I will be waiting with bated breath," Taro said, trying to avoid a complete nosebleed. He turned away from her and added, "So... you'd probably best get some sleep, little sister."

Tara gave a nod. "I might want to," she agreed. "Thank you for listening to me. I was so afraid you'd turn me away because-"

"Bah," Taro said, "You know that's a bunch of baloney. As a legend once said, 'We came into this world together, we belong together.' Right now, I've never felt anything more close to my heart." He walked back up to her and ruffled her hair. "I love you, Tara."

"I love you, too," she said, turning to go back down into the hull of the ship. She felt as if her greatest dream had come true, and it made her so happy to think that he accepted what she had to say. "I can't believe he actually... understood."

Just then Suzuri came walking down the hall, her nose stuffed into a book. She was going towards the kitchen when she noticed that Tara had such a dreamy look on her face. Of course, Suzuri couldn't just let this go without some type of snark.

"Hey," Suzuri said, folding down the page of her book and turning to Tara. "You look positively dreamy. What, did Angelo try a new position on you?"

"Hardly," Tara said. "I just had something that's been burning inside of me settled, and it's a nice feeling. Such a wonderful feeling."

"Ah," Suzuri said with a slight nod. She went back to her book and started walking again, kicking in the door of the captain's quarters with her left foot and strolling in. "I can't put this book down," she said, "Even when walking I am compelled to finish it."

Art's voice was extremely perky for some strange reason when he spoke. "That's very much like you. Always wanting to read."

Suzuri shut the door behind her, leaving Tara there in the small cooridor by herself. Tara knew what those two would be up to before the night was over. First they'd talk about their books, then they'd cuddle, then they'd kiss a few times and then Art would completely rip off her clothes and give her a night worth of passion Suzuri would sigh about any time anyone ever walked by.

Tara never had that feeling with Angelo, even if he was skilled at what he did. She couldn't dare take away Angelo's knowledge of how a woman's body reacted to his careful, precise movements. He deserved credit for being a priest and pulling off such feats. Her footsteps must have been heavy on the wooden floor of the ship, because within mere moments, the chamber she shared with Angelo opened and the silver haired archer stood there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, baby," Angelo said, winking at her. "You seem like you've got a lot on your mind. Can I lighten your load?"

Tara looked away, unsure of how to even talk to him. She had hoped he would just stay asleep. "I'm all right," she said gently. "Angelo, I want thank you for everything. You're such a wonderful person."

Angelo shrugged at that, welcoming her in. "Aww, baby, you know I can't be anything else to you." She accepted the welcome and he closed the door behind her. "I want to take you to see my homeland. I want us to be married in the same church I was raised in." He looked just as starry eyed as she had before, and it hurt Tara to see him like this.

"Angelo," Tara said, "I don't think I'm ready to be married yet."

"...what does that mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds," Tara said a bit more forcefully. "Don't press the issue. I just don't want to get married this very instant, all right?"

Angelo nodded, sitting down on the bed. "I understand. I couldn't force you into anything against your will."

Dammit, Tara thought. Now what have I done? 


	75. Chapter 73

Part 73.

The night turned to day slowly. Taro switched with Angelo for the guard, who switched with Seth a few hours later, and Art took the last segment of time before the sun came up. No one tried to approach the ship at all, which led Art to believe that Taro really had killed everyone within a huge radius of that little port.

No longer were there streaks of smoke and fire blazing across the sky at that point. He could smell the salty air on the morning breeze, which caused Art to untie the ship from the dock and pull up the anchor. They waited long enough. It was time to set sail back to the west. Art was determined to get back to Torland as soon as possible. None of the three kingdoms in Torland could stand against the Church of Loto, and now that the world knew he was alive, he was going to make a stand. He felt as if he had no other choice.

Suzuri felt the boat rock back and forth, and she knew it wasn't because of bedwrestling on the other side of either of her walls. It felt like the ship had departed, even though out the porthole, she could see that it was barely daylight. She tried to stay nestled there in her bed, but without Art there, she couldn't really go back to sleep. She sighed. It was amazing how dependant she'd become on Art for so much. It made her giggle quietly to herself before she pulled herself out of the bed. Suzuri pulled her cape on, clipping it on the inside of the fluffy collar she wore around her neck. The wooden floors were cold to her bare feet, but she didn't care.

Suzuri left the room, walking through the hall and up to the deck to find Art was there, sailing the ship in the direct opposite direction of the sun setting. "I figured you'd be the one driving this thing," she said, pulling the cape around her so that she would be better protected by the wind. "Art?" Suzuri called to him again, noticing she didn't even catch his attention.

"Love?" Art looked back to see her there. "I didn't expect you up for a bit longer. I wanted you to wake up and find yourself in a calm little place where you could relax."

"You've got that kingly expression on your face again," Suzuri said. "You're sailing back to Cannock, aren't you?"

"That is my final destination on this voyage," Art said quietly. "I want this all resolved as soon as possible, Love, you've been drug all around this world and with an unborn in you all the way. We need to find a way so that you can just rest without having to worry, and that won't happen until all of the Church of Loto has paid for what they've done."

"What about the Nightmares that the Zenithians revived?" Suzuri asked, crossing her arms. "We've been dealing with that since before we even..."

"We have to hunt them all down," Art said with a nod. "I won't stop until everything is set right."

"Art, my king, you must stop for a moment," Suzuri said, walking up closer to him. "How long must you be so driven like this?"

"We've gotten ourselves this far in this mess, and it's my home they're trying to take over." Art grunted. "I can't just leave it be." He looked over at her. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that you'll push yourself so far that your child will be born without you," Suzuri said, putting her hand down on his. "I have nightmares about it. You have to stop being so obsessed, Art. Fighting off the political enemies of your homeland makes sense. Putting a sword through the heart of every single member of the Church of Loto might be going too far. Can't your cousins fight to save their homes? It doesn't seem fair for only you to fight."

He nodded and looked at how their hands were stacked together on the steering wheel of the ship. "The last time we sought help from Nina, she-"

"There was a lot going on for you then. Things have changed, haven't they?" she asked gently. "I'm not saying we should stop our fight all together. That would be impossible. I'm saying that... sometimes I wonder if you love this war more than your own family."

"What?" Art asked, a little shocked to hear something like that come from Suzuri. "How could you say that?"

"Tell me the truth. Do you just want revenge for your father and sister?" Suzuri asked, this time a bit more stern than she was before.

The wind picked up, filling the sails to full capacity. Art shook his head, feeling his hair being ruffled around because of the wind. "That is a part of my drive," Art said, "But that is not all of it. Part of it remembers what I was taught growing up. I was taught all my life that it was my job to fight whatever evils there are in this world."

Suzuri said, "It's not. You're a husband and a father. Are those your first priorities?"

"They are, Love. I have to defeat the Nightmares so my own child does not have to," Art insisted.

"No, that's the Church of Loto speaking through you," Suzuri almost shouted at him.

"I love you and I love our child, there's no way that I'd ever want to put either of you in danger," Art said, feeling his blood begin to boil. "I'm doing this because I love you."

"You're doing it for revenge!" Suzuri finally yelled at him. "Because you can't get that stupid dogma out of your head!"

"When you have something beat into you from the day you're born, you have a hard time getting it out, don't you, Miss Celestrian?" Art yelled back, looking away from her. "You should understand me more than anyone else!"

Suzuri wanted to hit him, but she kept herself from doing so. She pulled away and went back down into the hull of the ship, trying to calm down. She passed Tara, who Suzuri ignored completely, and Alicia, who actually forced Suzuri to stop and acknowledge her presence.

"Hey," Alicia said. "What's with that look?"

"Shove off," Suzuri whispered at her, trying again to walk past her. She was stopped, and she stood there only getting angrier by the second. "Will you please move out of the way?"

"I wanna know why you're so mad."

"Use your dumb psychic powers to figure it out," Suzuri said, trying once again to walk past Alicia. "Get out of my way before I blast you."

Seth squeezed between the two, knocking them both on the back of their heads. "'ey, now's not the time to start anything," he said. "Suzuri, go find Art and have him do all his gentle lovin's on you so you'll calm the hell down. Alicia, let her be."

"I don't want Art's lovin's," Suzuri said, finally shoving her way past Alicia and into to the captain's quarters. The door closed with a loud slam, shocking everyone onboard that could hear it.

"Aye, aye," Angelo said, coming from the opposite end of the ship's interior. "To hear Suzuri say she didn't want Art's love is most troubling."

Seth rolled up his sleeves. "I suppose I'd best go talk to Art and see what I can find out. Alicia, do your best to stay the hell out of this. You only make things worse."

Alicia just leaned against the hull of the ship. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered, watching Seth and Angelo shuffle up the stairs to go up to the deck. When she knew they were out of earshot, she said, "Yeah right! Tara, we have some investigating to do."

Tara shrugged. "Maybe we should stay out of this one? She didn't even give me a second glance just now."

"That's 'cause you don't know how to handle Suzuri the way I do," Alicia said with a wink.

"Oh shut up, you pervert."

Taro sat on a bench just right down the hall from them. "If you want my opinion-"

"We don't," Alicia grunted.

"Well okay then," Taro said. "I'm not even gonna bother."

"That was rude," Tara said to Alicia.

"Just hush and follow my lead," Alicia said to her, walking up to the captain's quarter's door. She knocked on the door a few times, but got no response.

"I swear if you get fireballs or lightning bolts thrown at us because you don't know how to stay out of people's business, I'm gonna kill you myself," Tara said, following Alicia over there.

Alicia knocked on the door again, and there was no response this time. She pryed the door open as quietly as she could to see that Suzuri was sitting on her bed, looking like she could either ball up and cry or destroy the entire ship with one blast. "Sister," she said in a very nice tone, "I'm sorry I annoyed you just now."

"It's not you I'm annoyed at," Suzuri muttered. "I swear, he thinks more about the state of the world than he does about his own family most of the time."

Tara was amazed to figure out that it was Art who got her so mad. If Art made her this mad, there wasn't going to be anyone to calm her down. 


	76. Chapter 74

Part 74.

Art stood on the deck of the ship, madder than a hornet who's hive had been toppled over. He felt as if Suzuri just couldn't understand him in this instance. He did love her more than he'd ever loved anything, but it just didn't seem like he could make her understand his reasons for going to war with the Church of Loto out right. Art saw no reason to hide behind his cousins or other citizens of this world. If he wanted to protect his dearly beloved and his child-to-be, he was going to have to take charge.

Angelo and Seth came up the stairs up to the deck to join him. The morning winds were swift and carried the ship at a great pace for heading back to the other side of the world. It was amazing how someone who had lived in a landlocked country learned to sail so quickly, at least it was to Angelo.

"Hey, buddy," Angelo said, trying to sound congenial to Art, even though Art looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. "You need to talk about something?"

Art shook his head. "It's not really something I can explain easily."

"Try us," Seth said with a shrug. "Suzuri's extremely upset."

Art looked back at Seth, then looked down at the wooden surface that they stood upon. "We... had a fight."

"You two had a fight?" Angelo asked. "Our little lovebirds had a fight? That sounds extremely... strange and confusing."

Seth was also surprised to hear this. "You two are usually so lovey-dovey on each other. It's hard to imagine that you'd ever argue about anything." He then said, "Honestly, it was amazing that you made it this far without having a conflict about something. Arguements happen, 'cause we're people with different opinions and different plans."

"That's exactly what happened," Art said, his eyes setting in on one of the wooden plank's intricate patterns. "I love Suzuri. I do what I do to protect her, and our unborn. I would never, ever do anything that wasn't out of love. She just doesn't seem to understand that."

"I'm sure she does," Angelo said swiftly, walking over to Art. He pulled Art's head back up. "Suzuri believes in you more than anything in this world, but you have to realize that, well, one, she holds an unborn and that makes women unstable sometimes. And two, she doesn't exactly want to lose anything else to this war. Think about it."

Seth nodded in agreement. "She's had to hear of or see her closest companion die... repeatedly," he said. "Ciresso's abscence from her life probably reminds her constantly that there's a chance that you won't be there when she needs you or wants you to be."

The winds got even harder, and the overhead clouds became darker. They were sailing straight into a storm. It began to drizzle, the rain leaving a very faint mist all over everything outside.

"Stand fast," Art said. "Secure the sails."

Seth immediately headed over to where the ropes for the sails were tied down to knot it several times, much tighter than they were before. "This looks like it's going to be a big one, Art. You might want to head down."

Art disagreed with the idea. "No," he said, "I have to make sure we go due west." He pulled down his favorite goggles and tightened them around his eyes so that he might be able to see in a harder rainfall.

"You've got a one-track mind," Angelo said.

Art shrugged. "Takes one to know one, priest."

"...I suppose now I know what it's like to have someone trying to talk to me," Angelo thought aloud, noticing that the waves were getting more harsh by the minute. "Ah hell," he muttered.

The waves became so powerful that the ship started to rock around fiercely, knocking all three gentlemen off of their feet. The moment they were ready to stand up, another wave knocked them down again. Inside the hull, the ladies were also dealing with issues of the ship's movement.

"Holy ship!" Tara exclaimed, having been thrown in a way that resulted in getting her head thrust straight into a nightstand. "This hurts!"

"Yeah, I got bumps and bruises over here now, too," Alicia said, examining her leg where she was slammed against the edge of Suzuri's bed.

"Easily fixed," Suzuri said, lifting her hands in the air from her position on the bed. "I call forth the healing energies of this world... HealAll!" The light blue aura she summoned forth surrounded her two sisters and glowed as it healed their wounds.

"And there's our resident sage," Alicia said, sitting back down. "Now, back to business. You really think that Art cares more about politics than you? That doesn't sound right."

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "Art's the sweetest guy on the face of the planet... that isn't Taro. I couldn't ever believe he would put some stupid war before you."

"I should go up and apologize," Suzuri said quietly. "I... I can't be mad at my Art for very long. I'm sure if we talk this out, we can come to some sort of agreement. He's been nothing but loving towards me."

Both of her sisters agreed with a nod.

As Suzuri started to go, the ship started to rock around again, sending her to hit the door with a loud thud. She then picked herself up off the floor and said, "I won't be stopped by some storm!" She then walked out, determined to make it up to the deck. It might not have been the best of times to go up and settle this, but she felt as if her heart demanded she take care of this. Anything could go wrong at any time. Suzuri always had to be at peace with Art. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything went wrong and she wasn't able to settle it.

The ship rocked back and forth, and up top, the rain had become much harder than it was before. Art was lucky for his goggles, because he was the only one who could see anything at all. He managed to keep the ship sailing the right direction the entire time somehow.

"Guys, get below!" Art shouted. "I'll be right behind you. If I can weigh anchor soon enough, then I can follow you down, and we'll ride it out without having to be soaked like this."

"It sounds like a plan," Angelo said. "Always have a hold of something, or something this harsh could blow you overboard!"

Seth practically crawled to the stairway back inside and Angelo followed him only to find Suzuri standing there at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," Angelo said, "Shouldn't you be tied down to something so you don't get thrown around?"

"I have to talk to Art," Suzuri replied.

"No, it's horrible out there," Seth said. "Go back to your room and try to secure yourself the best you can." He started to walk past her but turned around when she didn't budge. "Suzuri, I'm serious. Art said he just had to weigh the anchor and he was coming in right behind us."

"I don't think you understand," Suzuri insisted, climbing up the stairs anyway. "I have to settle this now."

"You're being a complete idiot," Seth said, grabbing a hold of her arm. "Art is coming right behind us."

"But-" Suzuri yanked her arm away and went up the stairs regardless of the warnings. "Art?" she called out loudly, unable to see anything out there because the rain was so hard. "ART?"

"Celestria Allmighty!" Art shouted, "What in the name of Celestria are you doing up here? This is dangerous!"

"I had to... I had to come up here and tell you that I'm sorry," Suzuri said, holding onto the doorway when the ship started to rock around harshly again. "Please, my beloved King, please forgive me for thinking the untrue."

Art was just about to respond to her, but he flipped the switch to let the anchor go and his left hand slipped off the wheel. The ship rocked again, and without any leverage to really hold onto, it sent Art flying overboard. He wasn't sure if this was going to be his demise or not. All he could think of was how sorry he was when he splashed in the coldest water he'd ever been in.

"I... I should have just spent more time... with you. my dear Queen..."

"I am so sorry," Suzuri continued, completely unaware that Art wasn't there. "I know I said some terrible things to you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. I know it's dangerous, so I'm going to wait for you at the bottom of the stairs, all right? I'll be right here, Art." She turned to go back downstairs. His silence scared her. Suzuri must have really made him mad. 


	77. Chapter 75

Part 75.

The ship stopped rocking about hard enough to throw the passengers around, but the rain didn't let up. The deluge was cold and hard, with drops so thick they felt like they came from a waterfall. Suzuri sat at the bottom of the stairs as she said she would, waiting for Art to come down. She was afraid of how much she angered him. Would he not forgive her? Was her apology not sincere enough?

Taro came down the hall and sat next to her. "You look like you're about to go into a panic."

"Don't remind me," Suzuri said. "I'm waiting here for Art. He hasn't come down yet."

"He hasn't?" Taro asked, cocking an eyebrow up. This was very suspicious. He looked up at the opening that led to the deck, finding nothing but the continuing deluge. "That's troublesome. Perhaps he wants to wait out the storm up there."

"He... he said he would be back down after he was able to safely weigh anchor," Suzuri said again, starting to shake. "I won't go up there, I'm so afraid he'll be further angry at me."

Taro shook his head. "All right, I understand," he said, standing up. "I'll go grab him and bring him to you."

"You really are a nice person, you're just so quiet," she said with a slight smile.

Taro went up the stairs slowly, pulling up the cape on his sage's robe to be something of a hood before walking out into the downpour. "Art?" he called out. "Kingy, your wife is starting to grow afraid of you, and I don't think that's what you want."

There was no reply.

"Art, dude, talk to me!" Taro became increasingly frustrated, as his hood was not waterproof and it was becoming soaked very quickly. He was afraid to cast a spell to help him see, or lest he blow up a part of the ship along with it. "Where the hell are you?"

Soon the entire group had started to come to the stairs, finding Suzuri really unable to talk and noticing that Taro had gone up onto the deck to see why Art hadn't come down at all. The rain was really the biggest problem, and it was hard for everyone to see through.

Alicia put her hands together, wishing with all her might for the rain to stop. Suddenly, the rain lightened dramatically, then lessened, until everyone could see around them. What they found was a drenched deck and an empty, torn orange cape.

"No," Angelo whispered. "That's... that's just wrong." He bent down to pick it up. "ART!" he yelled, "Where in the seven hells are you?"

"Perhaps he got thrown overboard," Seth thought aloud.

Just the sound of something like that caused Suzuri to leap up and run outside onto the deck. "That's impossible," she said immediately, but her expression turned for the worse when Angelo handed her the cape. "...no," she whispered, clutching it in her hands. "No! Search around the ship!"

Tara started, "The waves were harsh, if he got thrown over, there's no chance-"

Suzuri glared at her. "Search. The. Water."

Everyone helped search the water around the ship, looking for any trace they could find of Art. There was nothing, except an unfamiliar port on the side of a nearby continent. Suzuri hoped that she was right, because she pulled the anchor up and headed straight for it when they found nothing. She took off her cape, letting it fly away in the wind. Suzuri slowly wrapped Art's around her shoulders, trying to use it to find some sort of patience. Something to hold her over for this minute. Soon it would be his arms, she thought to herself while fighting off tears. Not just his cape.

Suzuri had nothing to say, nothing on her mind, nothing to even think of except to fill that void she didn't want to believe was there. Art was alive, she was sure of it. She just had to find him, and if it took the rest of her life, she would search until her very last breath.

Angelo sat very sadly on the edge of the ship, watching as they came closer to yet another port town they had no idea about. Because it worked out so well the last time, he thought. Let's risk the entire team because your love is gone. That makes a lot of sense. Then he thought about what he said to Art just a little bit ago, and Angelo realized that, yes. It did make a lot of sense, considering who this was. He was pretty sure, after reflecting further, that Suzuri would be perfectly willing to sacrifice the rest of her beloved 'family' to even have a chance at having Art at her side again. She was certifiably nuts, but so was the rest of the team.

Tara was only slightly curious. "Hey, Alicia, how did you stop the rain?" she asked.

"It's just something I can do when I really need it," Alicia replied. "I've been able to do it in times of emergency since I was a child." She looked down at the passing water. "Not like it really helped."

"Maybe its an Orochi ability?" Seth asked.

"Perhaps," Alicia answered. "I never knew where it came from, and I didn't think it was all that important."

"I guess not," Seth said with a shrug.

The ship headed for the dock, and Suzuri didn't even tie it down herself before she lept onto the sandy beaches. Alicia and Tara could only watch her with both sadness and worry, unsure of really how to be of any assistance. Plus they had no idea of the political state of this little tropical looking town.

Taro and Angelo tied down the ship to the docks they found, noticing that all of the boats here appeared to be tiny fishing boats. It was a tiny village with maybe about five thatched huts. Some livestock cluttered around the village, giving the place a very natural feel. It was poor little humble place, but peaceful and most congenial.

Suzuri ran up and down the beach on her own, eventually tripping over something. When she looked to see what caught her foot, it was a pair of extremely familiar green goggles. She gripped around them and smiled. "I knew you were close by," she breathed out, filled with a bit more hope than she had been before. Suzuri pulled on the goggles, fitting them over her bangs. "I know you're here. I just have to find you."

The group came off the ship, ready to stretch out on land again in a peaceful place. Two old, wrinkly fisherman sat at the end of the docks talking to each other.

"Y'know, Marisa found a young man on the sand this morning?"

"Oh that blonde feller? I 'eard from Michi that he's a pretty one. Says he looks like he just walked right out of a fairy tale."

"Ain't your daughter around the age to get married?"

"Pffft, Michi hates men."

Seth stuck his head in between the two fishermen. "We're looking for a friend who was thrown overboard during that storm just earlier. Could you have found him?"

"Aye," the first fisherman said. "Just be careful. I heard he wasn't doing too good."

"I'm sure when he's able to be reunited with his wife, he'll be just fine," Seth said. He put a few gold pieces in both of their hands and added, "On the behalf of the Royal Families of Romaly and Cannock, I cannot thank you enough." He ran up to everyone else, who was waiting on dry land for him. "The fishermen spoke of a young man who was washed ashore this morning. He's got to be here." 


	78. Chapter 76

Part 76.

The group had landed in a very tropical location, smelling of mango and pineapple. It was hot, humid, and windy once the clouds had cleared out. A little village seemingly on an island with no one else stood there, full of animals and very tanned people. The women wore bikinis made of tiger skin, the men wore only what looks like kilts made of the same skin. The whole place looked as if it was pulled out of the prehistoric ages and dropped into the mideval era.

Suzuri came up from the beach, wearing Art's goggles atop her head and his cape around her shoulders. She seemed hopeful about finding Art now. She waved at the rest of the group, catching their attention.

"I found his goggles," Suzuri said. "He's got to be here."

"There were fishermen saying that someone had washed ashore this morning, so it's looking very much like he's here," Seth told her, which brought her even more relief.

A villager came up to them, carrying a basket on her head. "You must be lookin' for the blonde fella," she said. "My daughter Michi was telling me that he was taken into our chief's home."

"Where?" Suzuri asked hopefully.

"That one over there," the villager said kindly, pointing over to a larger thatched roof hut across the way from her own.

"Thank you so much," Suzuri said with a bow, quickly running over in that direction as quickly as she could. The rest of the group followed a bit more slowly, taking in the ambiance around them. It was something else.

"Well, as long as that's taken care of," Tara said gently. "She'll reconnect with Art, then apologize, and we can eat as much tropical fruit as we can carry before we go back to our regularly scheduled war."

"I love little quaint places like this," Alicia whispered. She loved the beach, the way the sunlight danced on the water in the distance, and the calm sound the waves made as they ebbed and flowed always in the same rythym. "Not only is it romantic, but it's soothing. This has got to be one of the most peaceful places in all of the world."

Seth saw the chance to sneak up behind her and put his arms around his waist. "Well, then, it shall be a fine place to have a nice conversation," he said gently. "While Art and Suzuri get reaquainted, I really do have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Alicia asked.

"Let's go sit on the beach," Seth said, nudging his head in that direction. "Come on, Alicia."

"Wait until we see that Art and Suzuri are just fine before we do that," Alicia said. "We came here to find Art first and foremost."

"Hmm," Seth agreed.

Suzuri went into the chief's tent without even really knocking. She found that the chief was sitting there with a pipe sticking out of his mouth on top of what looked like a pillow stuffed with hay. He was balding on the top and had a short white mustache that seemed to grow into his beard.

"Aren't you just a pretty little thing?" the chief said with a smile. "You look so lost, child, come in."

"Y'see, I'm looking for someone who a lady said was washed ashore this morning, and I-"

"Oh, you must be Suzuri," the chief said. He seemed just a little sad as he spoke. "Your come seeking the man you married, yes?"

"That's exactly right," Suzuri said.

"Thought so," the chief said. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, right now, he's resting, but I'm sure he'd love to have you close by." The chief then smiled as he said, "I know if I was in the same position, I'd wanna have a cutie like you near me."

"Please," Suzuri grunted. "I want to see my husband."

"Aye," the chief said with a laugh. He led her down a short hallway to another room that didn't have much of any furniture. The place smelled of hay. The floor was nothing more than the ground found outside. Right there, on top of a larger cushion like the one the cheif sat on before, laid a shirtless Art, sweating bullets. "One of our fisherman found him, and not knowing what to do, brought him to me."

"Oh," Suzuri said, walking over to his side. "Art? Art, I'm here."

"Su... zu... ri?" Art managed to open his eyes just a little bit as he spoke, unable to really express his gratitude that she found him so quickly. "Love... I'm so... sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm going to take care of you and get you back to yourself," she said, letting her tears fall. "You are what matters. All that matters." Suzuri bent over him and took his goggles off her head. "I found these. They were on the beach."

"Those don't matter," Art said gently, reaching up to touch her face. "You do. I should... listen to you more often. I will write a letter to both of my cousins to petition for help in taking down the Church of Loto... even if I must remain here, far from the rest of the world, you... you are the most important thing."

The chief smiled. "Ah, that's love for you. Saves 'em every time. I can hear his voice becoming stronger, just you being there with him. You two obviously need each other." He turned to leave them alone, but then looked back at them with a very dirty expression. "By the way, if you decide that you're healthy enough to dance between your sheets, you'll find clean ones in the basket next to you."

Art laughed. "I might look into that, Chief."

"The act of making love is good for your health, my boy. Good for the body, mind and spirit... if done in the right way," the chief walked away with a nosebleed. "I'll close the blinds for you and tell your friends that you're both resting."

When the straw blinds were closed and the old man out of earshot, Art pulled Suzuri down on top of him, resulting in a kiss. He whispered in her ear, "The chief speaks the truth. Come, lay with me."

Suzuri took off everything but her dress and slid down next to Art, letting him take charge as he wanted to. His hands wandered her body, taking their time before reaching anywhere in particular. "Oh, my king, you are more gentle today," she whispered to him gently. "If you are not strong enough, I'll-"

"Nonsense," Art said, kissing her neck. "I must apologize to you. I would never put the state of politics in the world above you. I must take care of you first." He put his hands on her hips. "Roll over."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Just roll over, Love," he said, slapping her rump just enough to catch her attention.

Suzuri obliged, rolling so that her back was against his chest. With his left hand, he reached around and grabbed ahold of her chest in a way that showed he was in the sort of mood to show off just a little bit of power. She leaned against him more, a bit surprised. With his right hand having a bit more moving room, he pulled her hair away from her ear softly enough to make her breathe just a little deeper than usual. "You may not want to take charge of politics, but you... seem to have melted me easily," she said softly.

"Yes," he whispered. "I know you better than you think I do. I know you like to be a bit... submissive from time to time."

"My beloved king," Suzuri said, "I love when you're in control."

"That's one thing your sister suggested," Art said. "That I just..." he pressed his pelvic muscles enough to slip between her legs. "...take charge."

Suzuri bit her lip, letting out a soft moan from just his suggestion. "She is more than right," she said, gasping for a little air.

"Shhh, now," Art said a bit more sternly. "Your king does not want your thoughts to deviate. He needs you to only focus on right now." He pressed lightly against her lower body, so that his aim would hit its target when it came time for that. "I'm sure you can feel everything. I know you're just burning to get this up and running." He thrust one more time, sitting himself right against the lips of her insides. "Ride, Love. Ride with me until we both come home."

Meanwhile, the rest of the group waited outside the chief's hut to hear the news. He came out, happy as he'd probably ever been, to talk to the visitors.

"Well," the chief said. "Outsiders, you must be waiting for news of your friend Suzuri and her husband."

"That's right," Tara said. She wondered why they hadn't come out of there yet, as Suzuri went in there about twenty minutes ago.

"I am now seeing to it that they both rest," the chief replied. "Suzuri seemed so distressed, and Art was very happy to see her. I was starting to think he had lost all his will to live when we found him."

"That's nice," Angelo said with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed," Seth agreed. "It's nice to know that everything has worked out."

"Then what should we do?" Taro asked. "Are we going to stay here until Art's all healed up?"

"You are more than welcome to," the chief said. "We can offer you one of our huts for your entire group."

"We did say we wanted a chance to relax," Alicia said. "This might be a great opportunity to take a break before we continue on our quest."

"Yes!" The chief said with a big grin. "Then it is decided."

The group was given a hut of their own with four different beds, and when Art and Suzuri were done with their 'resting' they came out and joined everyone else. They seemed oddly in sync with each other than they had been for quite some time, and the love birds were back to their good ol' cuddly selves.

"We always tease you two for being like that," Tara said. "But you really can't be any other way, can you?"

Art nestled his cheek into Suzuri's hair. "I don't want it to be any other way. Ever." 


	79. Chapter 77

Part 77.

Life couldn't really have gotten much better. It may have been extremely out of the way, and getting to it was indeed a stressful and painstaking process, but everyone felt at home in the smallest island village they'd ever been in. The baskets were always full of fresh, tropical fruits. The winds blew along a breeze that felt as if summer was always present.

The sun was on its way down, streaking the sky with hues of red and orange against a sky fading into a deep, dark blue. A few clouds littered around, shaped like lazy little puffs of cotton, reflecting the light from the sun, and hiding the coming full moon.

Alicia sat on the beach, her legs folded in a dignified way that she learned by watching Suzuri before. She was watching the omnipresent sea as it flowed back and forth on the soft sand. It had been forever since she had the chance to just sit on a beach and take in the atmosphere, but she wasn't going to complain. "You know," she said, "I never want to say it's a good thing that something bad happened to a friend, but Art never would have wanted to take a break if he kept going like he was."

Seth sat right next to her, hearing the sea chimeras caw in the airspace above them. "Perhaps it was divine intervention," he said.

"With Celestria dead?" Alicia asked. "That sounds a bit fishy to me."

"So should this," he passed her a rough plate of steamed fish that the locals had taught him how to make. "Here. Always trying to learn new things, and so I thought I'd try my hands at cooking."

Alicia took the plate, a bit anxious. "I've never actually been a fan of fish," she said. She sniffed it, and it smelled delicious. "But this... this makes my mouth water."

Seth smiled as Alicia started to eat it. He liked seeing that peaceful, unassuming smile of hers, though he didn't get to see it very often. "Speaking of learning a few things," he said softly, "I thought I would help you learn a few things, too."

"Like?" Alicia asked between taking bites of the fish.

"Like loving," Seth said.

"I know how to make love," Alicia grunted at him. "If that's what you mean."

He shook his head. "No, it isn't."

"Then what about loving-"

Seth turned his head to look over at her. "You've always so aggressive. And then, when you're not, you assume I'm going to be." He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Reserve the violence for the battlefield, Alicia. I thought you were supposed to love the one... that, y'know, that you love." He drew in a long breath. "Sometimes, I don't want to break out the whips or the chains or the ropes. There are times when I just want to show you that I love you. It might be fun sometimes to watch you torture someone, but in all honesty, that can't be everything."

"So..." Alicia said, "...have you grown bored of me?"

"Hardly, babe," Seth said, not sure how to really convey what he was trying to tell her. "That's not it at all. It's because I think there's something you haven't been telling me, a reason why you believe its supposed to be like that. I know about your shouldered anger. I figured that one out on my own. You've got a deep dark secret in your heart, and you guard it with your front of being a sadist."

"You... you think me being a sadist is a front?" Alicia couldn't believe her ears.

"Alicia," Seth said gently, "I know you have a gentle little heart in there. I know you do. If you were a complete sadist, you wouldn't have been able to make friends with someone like Suzuri. Just like I know there's a little darkness in her, or she wouldn't be able to stand you." He looked back out at the sea. The sun had finally set, and the stars were twinkling overhead between the clouds. "I want to know who you are, underneath that mask. I'm not some mafia boss, I'm not some kidnapper. I'm not from the underground crime rings that you had to be a part of in your teenage years, Alicia."

"I think you're mistaken," Alicia said. "I... I..." She sniffled a few times, looking away to hide the fact that she was about to cry. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Seth leaned over and put his finger to Alicia's chin, pulling her into a kiss. Before he broke away from her, he climbed on top of her, not even pinning her down with any part of his body. "You're going to see," he said gently, leaning down to kiss her ear. He didn't bite it or suck on it like she would've expected. "I will show you the softness you lack."

"Don't be soft with me," Alicia said, "Please, just... get to it all ready."

"No," Seth said, "I don't want to show power over you, and I don't want you to show me how dominant you are." He kissed her neck, slowly making his way down to the crevice between her breasts. "I want to make love. Because I love you."

"How can Suzuri stand this...?" Alicia asked. She was frustrated just with how slow it was going. She wanted some action, some force.

"Because, she doesn't use it for what you do. It's pretty easy to see that Suzuri uses intimacy as a comfort. You can see how she and Art nuzzle on each other all the time," Seth said, pulling her shirt open. "I want to know that gentleness you safeguard from the world. The only way I will is if I coax it out."

Alicia let Seth go about what he was going to do, trying to ease into it. It was strange how she never had a lover who wanted to just be affectionate before, and it confused her. It almost felt like a trap, but in Seth's hands, she felt as if her heart was safe. She wanted to, anyway.

Meanwhile, Tara was in the hut, falling asleep by gripping one of the sweet-smelling hay stuffed pillows she found lying around. She drifted along to dreamland without much on her mind, having stuffed her face with lots of sweet tropical fruits before deciding she'd had enough.

Angelo sat next to her, reading his book of scriptures from his homeland, while Taro was playing around with Goopy.

"Okay, Goopy," Taro said, "When Tara wakes up, you should turn yourself into a little heart shape."

"Tee hee, that sounds pretty goo!" Goopy said with a little giggle.

"I wish I knew how to tame monsters like you," Angelo said, putting his book down. "Tara has a way with them, and I wonder if she'd like me more if I could help her with her monster taming."

Taro wanted to just ignore Angelo, but as they happened to be traveling companions, that wasn't exactly polite. "You just seem like the monsters don't wanna be around you at all, and that's not good if you wanna even live with Tara."

"I know," Angelo said. "I wanna make her happy. You're her brother, you should know of some sort of secret Tara might have that would give me some sort of an edge."

"I couldn't betray my sister like that," Taro said, glaring at him. "How could you even ask that?"

"Because," Angelo said sadly, "I want to marry Tara. I love her. She said she wasn't ready to get married. How do I convince her that I'm not going to hurt her?"

Taro shrugged. "I won't tell you any secrets. You're gonna have to fight this one on your own, playboy."

"I'm not a playboy," Angelo said angrily, his long silver hair falling out of the ponytail he always had it in. "I might be a pervert, but I am not a playboy. I've not once cheated on your sister or gazed at any other woman since we decided to even attempt at sharing a bed."

Tensions ran high in the hut until Suzuri came walking in with this little bell on a string. She was jingling it around, making all sorts of noises as she lay down on the cot next to her equipment until she let out a long sigh and cuddled on her pillow. Art came in a few minutes later and laid down next to her. They fell asleep almost the instant they were together.

After that, Taro picked up one of his history books, and Angelo went back to reading his religious text. There was no way Angelo could even attempt to marry Tara if Taro was going to be so obstinate, and that bothered Angelo quite a bit. He had to make peace with Taro. Tara was too close to Taro to allow anyone in the family who couldn't get along with her twin brother. He was confused as to how to go about it, though. 


	80. Chapter 78

Part 78.

In the middle of the night, Suzuri awoke with a shudder down her spine. She looked over to Art, who was lying as comfortably as he could while on a floor that was made of the same soft sand that covered the beach. She found that everyone else was asleep in some sort of cuddle except Taro, who had his monsters huddled around him. Suzuri liked this little village. Everyone here was so nice and willing to share. They didn't have influences like religion smothering them, or royalty ruling them. It was a peaceful place, and there was some feeling in Suzuri's heart that made her never want to leave.

She pulled herself up to a sitting position, then when she realized that she couldn't really do much the way she was, she stood up and walked out of the hut. One small fire was in the center of the five little huts. An old man wearing a straw hat watched over it so that it didn't spread. Suzuri walked over to the fire and sat next to it, watching how it flickered in the dead of night.

"Can you not sleep?" the old man asked her curiously.

"I woke up," she replied softly. "And my mind just can't seem to rest."

The old man nodded. "That is a common ailment of the youth of today," he said. "When I was your age, all I needed was a spot of lovings and I was able to sleep with no problems."

What was it with this village? Every old man talked about the dance between the sheets like it was the cure to all ills, and every woman gave advice to better please a man. Suzuri wasn't sure what to make of such a place, but she didn't want to question it, either. This village had been more than hospitable to the entourage than anywhere else they'd been.

"So, your husband, he is sleeping?"

Suzuri nodded. "Not surprisingly, considering what he just went through being thrown overboard from our ship by that hurricane. I... I feel like I did it to him. He would have come down with me if I hadn't been so stubborn."

"Now that's rubbish," the old man said. "That young feller, when we found him, you were all he talked about. He lie there, coughing and weezing, unable to focus on anything, he kept saying 'Suzuri, forgive me' over and over. He must believe that he caused the divinity to punish him."

"This is the first time I hear one of you villagers mention anything spiritual," Suzuri said, looking down at the sand. She started to play with it between her fingers.

"We believe Heaven is not a place, but a feeling," the old man said with a laugh.

"I can all ready guess the feeling you believe it to be..." Suzuri grunted.

"Oh, Miss, did I offend you?" the old man asked. "It is not that moment of release that we find to be Heaven. Heaven is that feeling when you know that you can trust your heart in the hands of someone else completely, when you know that you never have to be alone anymore. Some cultures call it 'Nirvana'. Some believe it is 'Enlightenment'. Here... it's simple. Knowing that you have found someone you can leave your heart with is such a feeling, we cannot strive for much better than companionship. We do not mind if any sex comes together here. What matters is your love and trust."

"I like that," Suzuri said, smiling. "No wonder I feel so at peace here. Here, I have everything I need. The rest of the world doesn't have to put its pressures."

"You come from a big place, then?"

"Very much so. Your island could not hold the city I lived out my childhood years."

The old man poked the fire with a metal lance, then threw another pile of leaves from a palm tree on it to make the fire burn even brighter. "You seem to have inner strife, young lady," he said as if his voice was speaking from a vantage so far away. "Like there is more on your shoulders than just the air you breathe."

"I... there is a lot I think about."

"Thinking may very well be important, so that you can make wise decisions, though I must tell you that dwelling on your thoughts will only bring inner suffering," the old man said, his tone becoming very gentle with each word. "I know this world is bigger than just our village, just like I know your heart isn't just in need of finding that piece of Heaven. Because you have seen life outside, you cannot be happy just having your Heaven. You have other duties."

"You speak as if you know me," Suzuri thought aloud.

"But I do," the old man said, pulling out a staff from behind him, and casting a paralysing magic on Suzuri. "Hmm," he said, his human flesh melting off to reveal Hootingham in all his full pink bird wizard glory. "I suppose I can't lie to you, now can I?"

"I thought... the Zenith crumbled," Suzuri grunted, struggling to get free of his magic until she fell backwards onto the ground. "What in Celestria's name are you doing still alive?"

"With Zenon and your father, as well as thousands of Ciresso clones, deader than dead, I have decided to take over this world by myself," Hootingham said with a laugh. "And you will not stop me."

Suzuri kept struggling. "Oh, you just wait until I get out of this..."

"So fiesty," he said with a smile, walking over to her. "You and your family will remain here in this peaceful little place for the rest of your miserable little lives. When they wake, they will have no desire to leave for the outside world and their political game. The food here is intoxicating, the people are so humble and friendly... just like they are supposed to be."

"This... none of this is real, is it?" Suzuri asked, looking around her. She could see that the night sky was fading away, slowly revealing a ceiling above. The sand no longer felt like soft sand, but like cold hard unevently cut stone."Wha... where are we?"

"I will only tell you because you will have no memory of it when you wake," Hootingham said gently, leaning over to stare into her eyes with his big, yellow owl eyes. "You are in a place created to contain you and your group. The storm brought your beloved Prince-turned-King to me, and you followed just as I suspected you would. You are so easy to manipulate. Such an inviting little place like this would be great for such stressed adventurers like yourselves. This little paradise I've created with a bit of magic and science together is something else. I must thank the old wizards for their wonderous technology, you know. It is something quite special."

"How... dare you!" Suzuri yelled, hoping it would wake her friends in the nearby hut. "How dare you!"

"Hmm," Hootingham hummed. "Trying to call for your companions? They ate of the food here, thus they will sleep too deeply to hear you. It's amazing you didn't eat anything all day. Then again, you were spending time making sweet love with your husband, weren't you?" He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I suppose I'll have to make an exception for you. Let's peer into your mind, hmm? What foods normally intoxicate you?" He put his staff down and put his feathered hands against her face, holding his eyes even with hers until he had seen into her thoughts. "Well, you have a very picky palatte, don't you. How about a lovely chocolate pastry? Or a piping hot bowl of bullfinch stew and a loaf of rough crusted butterbread? Just what you're craving to feed your unborn."

Suzuri melted at the sound of the meal offered, her mouth watering at hearing the foods listed. It was a temptation, but one she knew how to resist. "You can't buy me with food," she said sternly. "You just can't."

"They say that food is the quickest way to one's heart, but I guess it's not true for little you, is it?" Hootingham asked. "I suppose I should have your king make the offer? Maybe his loving should be extra soothing and just a bit more empowering on his part this time? Something to make you feel helpless and at his mercy? That should buy your cooperation."

"Leave Art out of this, you no-good plotting evil feather-brain."

"That's not the words a queen should be saying." Hootingham shook his head in disgust. "You should sound more dignified and a little less harsh. I'm in shock at how you speak towards someone willing to cut you a deal. You're a horrible negotiator, Suzuri."

"I don't negotiate with pilfering philanderers like you!"

"Sadly, I cannot just end your misery here," Hootingham thought aloud, sitting next to her. "Your entire party needs you to keep them together, and that's exactly what I need you to do. Live out the rest of your days in peace and harmony without the pressures of a faraway war, focus on just you and your children. Be with them, without fear of losing them, without the fear of having someone trying to take them away from you." He started to stroke Suzuri's hair, which he knew was only going to make her tremble with anger. "This world is not your problem, is it? Didn't you want just a peaceful life away from all of that yourself? Come, you know I'm right."

"I... will earn my peace!" Suzuri said loudly, pulling her head away from him so he wouldn't touch her hair. "I will fight against you until my dying breath, Hootingham. You took Ciresso from me, you will not take the rest of the world from me."

"I fear I must do something about your obstinance," Hootingham said, picking himself up off the ground. "I will just have your king take care of you. I'm sure that you would never agree to ruining his ultimate peace. You won't listen to me no matter what I say, and I fear that I was stupid in bringing that about in you, my dear Star Stealer."

"I have no idea what you mean by that," Suzuri scoffed at him.

"No..." He said, picking his staff back up. "...I suppose you wouldn't understand that." He put his hand to his chin and then added, "But Ciresso, he would have."

"You have no right to even talk about him, you monster."

"Once again, your ferocity gets the better of you," Hootingham grunted. "Sorry to tell you, Suzuri, but he is dead now. There is no reason to fight for someone who, one, you pushed away, and two, who no longer exists in this realm." He tapped the ground with his staff, causing wormy tentacles to crawl out of the ground and grab her. "Take her to lie with her beloved king. Feed her, by force if you must." He turned to walk away, using a huge spell on the air around them. "I must make the illusion stronger..."

"Let me go!" Suzuri screamed as the tentacles carried her back into the hut. "I will... NOT... be taken in... like this!" Even though she screamed at the top of her lungs, no one seemed to hear her. They were right there next to her, all in a circle around the hut, sleeping. "Art! Alicia! Tara! Let me go! Get me... out of here!" The tentacles laid her next to Art, who she could feel breathing so calmly next to her. They pinned her in place, then brought over pieces of tropical fruit, cut into pieces that could be swallowed without chewing.

Suzuri fought back with all of her might, not even opening her mouth to beg for help anymore. Tentacles behind her reached up to hold her head in the right way before squeezing her cheeks enough to force her mouth open and shoving the pieces of fruit down her throat. Unable to refuse, Suzuri swallowed the fruit against her will, and the tentacles immediately released her. They seeped back into the ground wence they came.

Suzuri felt herself starting to fall asleep. She spat out the residue from the fruit, muttering, "I hate mangos" before she passed out so deeply that even her rebellious mind fell to the overpowering spell that held the rest of her friends.

"Love," Art's voice echoed in Suzuri's mind. "Come back to me... wake up..."

Suzuri felt her eyes open to find Art kneeling over her, worried. She looked up at him a bit confused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were having your night terrors," Alicia said from the other side of the hut. "You woke us all up again!"

"I... called for you," Suzuri said, "But you didn't answer me."

"Oh we heard you all right," Tara said. "Loud and clear!"

Art helped Suzuri sit up and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling on her softly. "Love, one of these days, you'll be so at peace you'll never have a night terror ever again," he said sweetly. "I make that my personal promise to you."

"It... it all hurts," Suzuri said, putting a hand against her head.

"Then you must rest," Tara pointed at her. "Art and Seth spent all morning making some breakfast, so eat and rest up. I could stay here forever, so I don't really care how long your recovery takes."

"No," Suzuri refused the idea, though she couldn't really remember why. "We should leave! We need to get out of here! This town... this entire town..." her head surged with pain again before she was able to say her entire thought. "Art, let's go back to Cannock, please!"

"You're not good to be on a ship," Angelo said carefully. "You'll go insane in the bowl of a ship if you're sick like this. Both you and Art are a little under the weather. Rest, both of you, and then we'll go back."

Suzuri gripped around Art, finding comfort in his warmth. "My beloved King," she whispered, "Please... stay close."

"I won't leave you," Art said, gently stroking her hair. "I never will." 


	81. Chapter 79

Part 79.

Suzuri was cuddled up against Art, who seemed to have no intention of moving from where he was in the hut. His hand stroked her hair over and over again as he kept repeating "Relax, Love" over and over like he was casting some sort of spell. Each time she heard it, she drifted further and further from the idea of running away from the little village. Art's voice had her intoxicated more than any food ever could. Hootingham was right. She was amusingly easy to manipulate.

Alicia and Seth had brought in a huge basket full of all kinds of food, as they had spent all morning cooking whatever they could find on the island. The moment they handed Art a loaf of rough-crusted butterbread, Suzuri sat up that instant and stared at it, her mouth watering. She had no idea how they were able to make it, knowing that wheat would not be found in a tropical location like this, but she really didn't care.

"Here," Alicia said, "I know you love that stuff."

Art broke it in half and handed one of the halves to Suzuri, who chomped on it immediately. "Baked to taste like freshly melted butter is right on the crust," she said, eating it happily. "It's a miracle in and of itself! The perfect breakfast. It's just sweet enough."

"You seem peaceful now," Seth said kindly. "Suzuri, you were almost scary this morning." He sat down with the basket between Art and Alicia.

"I'm at peace," Suzuri said quietly, leaning up against Art. "I've never known peace like this."

Art ate his half of the butterbread loaf as he put an arm around Suzuri's waist, pulling her closer. "That's what I like to hear," he whispered in her ear. "Because later, we should get some quality time in."

"Oooh," Alicia said with a giggle. "Sounds like the two of you have some nice plans. Maybe we should do the same, Seth?"

"Hmm," Seth hummed. "I was thinking we should hit the beach today. Tara, Angelo, and Taro all ready decided to swim. Take a break. I know the lovebirds need a chance to recover, and I think a little relaxation will do them both some good."

"But I'll burn," Suzuri said, blushing about the thought of being in a swimsuit. "I haven't been in the water since-"

"Since that time you came back redder than a she-slime and you couldn't put any clothes on yourself for about two weeks?" Alicia asked. "Totally ruined summer vacation, if I remember correctly."

Suzuri sighed. "Yeah..."

"The sun isn't so harsh today," Seth said. "So, let's head out to the water."

"Nah," Art said, finishing his butterbread and using both hands to hold Suzuri closer to him. "We really do need to... discuss things."

"He's got a one-track mind today," Alicia giggled. "All right then. Enjoy yourselves. Seth, I'll go down to the beach with you." She walked out of the hut then stuck her head back in. "Y'know, if you need anything special, check my bag. It's all there if you need it."

Art smiled. "I just might," he said with a nod. "I appreciate the offer."

Alicia blinked a few times. "You seem a bit off today. Usually, you'd blush, look away and tell me 'I can handle it myself!'" She shrugged and said, "But hey, y'know, we all grow up sometime, right? C'mon, Seth!"

Seth got up and winked at Art. "I knew you had it in you, man."

"It just takes some getting used to," Art replied in a very as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Now, please... some privacy?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Seth said, giving him a mocking salute before running out of the hut. The straw flap swayed back and forth, and when it was still, Art turned his eyes to Suzuri.

"My," Art said gently, "My dearest Queen, must tell me why you woke up in such a panic this morning. You kept trying to say that we needed to leave that very minute."

Suzuri explained, "I believe it was a dream, but... I don't remember most of it. I just... felt as if this place isn't what we think it is." She looked up at him. "But I'm over that now. I see that this place is just as comforting as it was when we first came here to find you, my beloved King."

Art pulled her to sit on his lap. "Good," he said. "I have written a letter to send to Torland's three capitals. I wish to live here with you for the remainder of our days, in this peace. They can have their war. I want no part in it." His hands went slowly up to her chest, one on each side. "You will stay with me, won't you?"

"I cannot live without you," Suzuri breathed out. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed his gentle massage. "I could never leave you."

"That's wonderful," Art whispered in her ear. He gripped her just a little tighter as his massage continued. "To know I can look forward to this every morning when I wake up. To know that every time I need you, you are right there at my side. It's more than reassuring."

"It's heaven," Suzuri said, turning her head so that she could look in his eyes. She smiled, bringing their lips together.

Outside, there was a party going on down at the beach. Taro, Tara and Taro's pet monsters were hitting a ball around while standing half in the water. Eventually, Angelo jumped in the game, and when the ball hit Alicia upside the head, both she and Seth decided to play along with the others. They laughed and had a great time until the sun made its way up to the highest point in the sky. By then they were all ready exausted and went up to hang out in the shade to eat more of the delicious food that the villagers were more than willing to bring them. Through the entire experience, they all talked to one another, more open than they'd ever been about things they usually would never have talked about. All seemed so right, so perfect. How could they ever want to leave something like this?

One villager kept walking about the place to check around and make sure everything was it should have been. He went up to the group who had all congregated in the shady area beneath the swaying palm trees.

"If I had no other inclination, you really do seem like you'd like to stay here forever," the old man said with a laugh.

Tara said, "There isn't many places that are so leisurely like this." She had managed to stuff herself with a melon all on her own. "I've never felt so full or so relaxed. I really do think I could live here forever."

"Hmm," the old man said gently, "That is very possible. We are cutting a new batch of hay, and with that, we can make two new huts. You can be a part of our little village life as long as you'd like."

"We were only intending to stay as long as it took for everyone to feel their best," Angelo said sternly. "We should not get too distracted. Especially not Art and Suzuri."

"The young King has asked that we send a message to his homeland," the old man said, pulling out a letter that looked as if it was notorized with the Cannock Royal Seal. "He has decided that he will stay here, and his wife has not refused the idea."

"That sounds bit strange," Taro thought aloud. "I get the feeling that Art's not himself today."

"I thought so, too," Alicia said. "He seems a bit... darker than usual."

"Any darkness is darkner than Art usually is," Seth grumbled.

The old man turned away that instant. "You do not need to stay with them, you know, but don't try to persuade them otherwise. That would not be very kind."

"It's like you want them to stay or something," Tara said to the old man. "Do you work for the Church of Loto or something?"

"...I'm sorry, Miss, I haven't even the foggiest idea who this 'Loto' is," the old man said darkly. "Your traditions and stories do not reach this part of the world." He turned away. "I just want to tell you that if they have made their decisions, it isn't right to try to talk them out of what they've decided."

The group suddenly became quiet. Somehow, this man really bothered them, though they couldn't quite place it.

Alicia got up, dusted herself off and walked over to the hut where Art and Suzuri had been all day. She lifted the flap to peek her head in, only to find that Art had Suzuri nude underneath one of the flat sheets, wrapped in his arms and legs from behind. Suzuri seemed to be in heaven, oblivious to anything around her, but Art glared at Alicia.

"I didn't mean to walk in," Alicia said apologetically. "But when you are done, I would like to speak with you."

"I fear I won't be done for a while," Art said quietly, leaning his head down to kiss Suzuri's shoulder. "So speak."

"One of the villagers said you wanted to send word back to Cannock, that you weren't going back," Alicia explained. "I just wanted to know if it's true or not."

Art laughed. "Yes, I was just going to tell you all tonight, but it looks like he beat me to it." He looked down at Suzuri, who he'd melted into a sweet slumber by now. "I have decided that Suzuri and I need the ambiance of this place. With war inside ourselves, how will we settle the war that will soon engulf this entire planet?"

Alicia crossed her arms. "Art, look at me. You really don't sound like yourself today."

Art looked up at her with an expression of confusion. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alicia studied him carefully. Things seemed to be normal, but she wasn't quite sure. After staring him down for a few minutes, his eyes flashed from that peaceful blue to a haunting yellow. She wasn't able to believe it at first, but she thought she saw that old buzzard wizard's eyes in his. "Art," she said again, "Can you please step outside?"

"And wake my dear queen? I think not," Art whispered. "After last night, I know she's not feeling well."

"Fine," Alicia said, stepping out impatiently. Suzuri was right. There was something about this place that was wrong. Art wasn't that peaceful, understanding young man she understood him to me, and the villager before was downright creepy. "What am I missing?" she asked herself aloud, heading over to where the rest of the group waited for her.

"Well?" Seth asked. "Is something amiss?"

"Bingo," Alicia said. "Art's not himself. Everything from his tone to his eyes... he might have the same voice, but those words are not his."

"Art speaks in a very particular way," Angelo said. He was climbing a tree to knock some coconuts down, but he only managed to make it half way before falling down. He landed on his rump, the only part of his body with a built-in airbag. "For him not to have his very royal diction would be a sign that he's not himself."

Tara stood up. "Then I say we thrash him if he's an imposter."

"Perhaps he is just under the influence of something else," Taro suggested. "Thrashing him would not exactly be a good idea until we know more about the situation, little sister."

"How's Suzuri?" Tara asked Alicia.

"Practically at his mercy," Alicia answered sadly. "Until we know for sure, we can't just oust her from him."

Seth put his hand to his chin as he thought about the situation. "With our tactician being the one we're debating on, we're going to need to make our own plans." He looked at Tara and Alicia. "You two head to the hut. If Art does anything remotely violent, you protect Suzuri."

Both ladies nodded in agreement with the order.

"Angelo, Taro, and I are going to search the island for anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps there's something demonic around here, or perhaps the villagers here aren't real... or something... I don't know what it is, but we have to find out." Seth declared. "Why can't we ever find a decent spot to take a rest without something like this happening?"

Alicia and Tara headed toward the hut where Art had Suzuri sleeping nude against him underneath the sheet. He was awake, watching the women carefully, though always trying to seem as if he was concentrated on Suzuri. He felt their eyes on him, their suspicious auras staring him down.

Taro and Seth went out to the patch of palm trees that led to what seemed to be a miniature jungle. They searched around, finding nothing out of the ordinary anywhere, except the place was devoid of any animals at all. It was amazing to find not a single living creature in such a lush jungle. It was humid enough for there to be gnats, except there weren't any. When they reunited, they ran back to the village to see what Angelo had found.

Angelo went, arrows flying and sword swinging, through each and every hut to see if something was amiss. He found it strange when there weren't any people in any of them. Eventually he came to the chief's hut, ready to demand some answers.

"Chief? You in here?" Angelo yelled out.

"But of course I am," the chief said, walking through the hallway and into the greeting area. "What troubles you, young man?"

"Where's the rest of the villagers? This place is empty."

"They've gone to have their festival under the full moon," the chief answered. "They did not want to bother you, as you do not know our customs. Is there something you need? Food, extra room to sleep? Perhaps an aphrodisiac for your beloved?"

"Gahh, that's all you ever think about!" Angelo said disgustedly. "I thought I had a problem... I hate to do this to a helpless old man, but I don't have a choice. I'm gonna search every inch of your house. I wanna see what the hell you're hidding!"

"I have nothing to hide, silver-hair," the chief said, stepping away from the hall. "Go and look."

Angelo cut up all sorts of paper-thin walls, thrashing about to see what he could find there. Eventually he came to a wooden trunk, which seemed to be really out of place in a thatched hut like this. "A treasure chest?" he asked. "How highly unusual."

"Do not open that," the chief said. "Or you will bring the light of judgement upon us!"

"...do what now?" Angelo asked, kneeling down to look at the trunk closer. It was sturdy and about the length of the average height of a person. It was quite possibly the biggest treasure chest he'd ever seen.

"The light of judgement will rain upon this village if you dare open that trunk," the chief said. "Our commander who rules from above has given us that to guard with our lives."

Angelo cocked an eyebrow. "What's in it?"

"A treasure unlike any other," the chief answered. "One treasure that can break untold number of spells on the hold of a Celestrian. That is what the commander told us."

Angelo pondered that for a few seconds before saying, "I'll fight against your commander's wrath. Nothing personal against you, but I have to see what's in this chest."

"You cannot!"

Angelo used the hilt of his sword to bust off the lock and pushed open the top to find that there was a person inside! When Angelo lifted the sheet that was placed over the head, he found a very familiar face under there. "...Art?" he gasped. "Is that you?"

The blonde inside coughed harshly. "Whe... where is Su... Suzuri?"

"She's... with..." Angelo stopped himself. "Seven hells!" he shouted, helping Art out of the box. He untied Art's arms and legs and the two raced outside to find the sky filled with lightning and darkness.

"It seems you have taken our kindness for granted, visitors," a voice boomed from the sky. "My people give you peace and relaxation, and you give them this in return? Breaking the most sacred of their laws?"

Angelo clenched his teeth. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

"That voice sounds familiar," Art thought aloud. "I have fought that voice before."

"Then you have condemned yourself to death!" the voice in the sky screamed. "People of Dos Santos, your commander calls upon you to destroy the violators of your most sacred of laws!"

Art and Angelo stood back to back. Since Art was unarmed, he charged up his magic. Soon Seth and Taro came barreling through the huts and joined up with them, followed by all of the villagers from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Are the ladies still in the hut?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, they haven't moved," Angelo replied. "Look who I found locked in a treasure chest of all places."

"Damn," Taro said, blinking a few times. "Someone was saving you for Suzuri's birthday, huh?"

"Now's not the time to joke about this," Art grunted. "Some imposter has been making love to my wife. You don't wanna know what it was like for me to have to hear some other me doing things to her I wouldn't!"

Villagers surrounded them on all sides at the beckoning of the voice in the sky. So much for the mini vacation! 


	82. Chapter 80

Part 80.

The peaceful vacation the party believed they were to have was crashed completely. Having a thundering voice boom from the sky, the villagers turned against all of the outsiders. Art, having been pulled from the inside of a treasure chest, felt weak. He had been bound in there since before they had even come to find him. He worried for Suzuri, as she believed that she was with him. Art put his hands together as if he was praying, concentrating on reaching her heart.

'Love, hear me,' he prayed. 'Hear my heart.'

Inside the hut, Alicia thought she could hear trouble outside. She felt her eardrums twitch madly, even though there wasn't any noise inside. She kept her eyes on the blonde who held her sister across the little room. Alicia knew he was a fake. She was sure of it.

Suzuri's eyes opened quickly. "Art!" she said, shocked. "Where are you?"

"I am right here," she heard his voice from the man beside her. She looked up at him. "Oh, Love, did you have a bad dream again?" he asked.

"This isn't right," Suzuri said. "I heard Art's heart call me. Why would you need to if you're right here?" Something wasn't right here. She wanted to believe that the man who looked like Art who held her really was him, but she couldn't.

Tara lept up and drew her axe. "He's a phony, Suzuri," she said. "If Art called for you from far away, then this can't be him!" She kneeled a little, waiting for Suzuri to get up. "Sister, move."

The man seized around her body, pressing in all the right spots so she wouldn't even struggle against him quickly. "Oh no," he said, "Sleep now. Sleep deeply." He rubbed against her face. "Relax... listen to the sound of my voice... Give in to your King."

Suzuri's willpower to get up vanished. She smiled just a bit before her eyes closed. "My beloved King," she whispered, "I will not refuse you."

"Gahh," Alicia said, drawing out her twin Dragon Fang daggers. "You are seriously ticking me off!"She flicked her beautiful blonde hair back, staring at the Art imposter with nothing but contempt and hatred. "Show your true self all ready!"

Tara looked at Alicia. "We've got to do something. It's not just his voice, there has to be some kind of spell at work here. I don't know anything about magic."

Alicia didn't move her eyes from that imposter. "I don't know a lot, myself. Just a few powers here and there, but that's it. None of it is real magic."

Tara wasn't sure of what to do. She needed an expert at magic to help her, and aside from Suzuri, there was only Taro and Art who spent any time studying the arts of magic at any length. "Oh, if only I could call Taro..." she said, trying to send her feelings to her brother.

'Taro, we need your help...'

Outside the hut, battle was raging between the outsiders and the villagers. Art had cast a barrier on his friends and was throwing fireballs left and right alongside Taro, who was throwing out lightning bolts. They stood between Seth and Angelo, who were fighting the villagers off with their swords.

Taro felt something in his heart flicker. "Tara!" he shouted. "Tara needs my help!" He called up the biggest fireball he could muster and sent it at the hut the girls had been in, blasting the thatched roof and the walls made of woven hay across the field.

There was Alicia and Tara, ready to fight, and Suzuri at the mercy of a very good Art lookalike where the hut stood.

"You will not attack me," the Art imposter said kindly. "Your sister needs me."

"I think not!" Art yelled across the battle field, leaping up and over a batch of villagers. "Get the hell away from my wife."

Suzuri's eyes opened again, just hearing the real Art's voice. "Art..." she said, "Why do you keep calling me?"

The imposter covered her eyes before she had a chance to notice that the real Art was right in front of her. "I told you to rest, didn't I? I won't let this refuse try to fool you into thinking that he is me."

"Love, don't you hear me?" Art said, stepping closer.

"No," the imposter said, his assumed voice fading in and out uncontrollably, "You will not break this spell!" He stood up, leaving Suzuri on the ground. "I wanted you to be at peace for the rest of your lives, and I even had Suzuri finally in the palms of my hands, willing to do anything for me. I had no idea she was willing to do anything to please her beloved Prince-turned-King. How skillful she was at it, too."

"I heard," Art growled at him. "Taking my form and leaving me within earshot of where you waited to take advantage of my wife when she came looking for me... you're one sick bastard."

"You are correct, but she was happy, believing that what she was doing was for you," the imposter said with a laugh. He pulled out a staff from nowhere. "Now do you recognize my voice?"

"Your voice was booming from the sky!" Seth screamed. "You're in control of this whole thing, aren't you?"

"Ding ding ding, you win the grand prize, Duke of Romaly!" the imposter Art said, lifting his staff into the air. "Fine. Let us finish this without your happy illusion."

The clouds faded away, the thunderstorm ended. Above them was nothing but a cold ceiling full of cobwebs. All of the villagers vanished, and each little hut was revealed to be a holding cell in a vast stone prison. The sand faded away. Instead there was a floor made of cobblestones. Finally, the Art imposter melted his disguise away to reveal Hootingham.

"Well, well," Hootingham said. "I can't believe I actually got Suzuri to make love to me, and she hates me so much." He laughed at the fact, walking over to look down at her. "I suppose I'll allow her to have the illusion. I can live with having my own personal queen. Sure, I'll have to let her believe I'm someone I detest, but I'll deal."

"I've had it!" Alicia screamed, rushing at him with her daggers drawn. "You've done enough!"

Hootingham lifted his hand and stopped her mid-attack. "You and your sister think too much alike, and I'll tell you like I told her, you are just too rash to be the wife of royalty."

"Pfft," Alicia said, "I'll show you a royal kick in the face, you overgrown buzzard."

"Sadly," Hootingham said to everyone, "This is the state of women nowadays. Getting one demure, polite, and mannered without having to brainwash them into being so is very hard. Seth, wouldn't you like to have a wife who's perfectly tame? One who can accept your gracious and steady affections, but can also give you the same affections without being rough? What use do you have for such a-"

"One more word about my wife and you're gonna be fried chicken!" Seth screamed. "I love Alicia with everything in my body, mind, and spirit... damaged or not. It's because she's not perfect that I get to see her grow and improve every day."

"I hate you!" Tara screamed behind him, charging with her axe. "I hate you so much, I could SHMOO!" She came up behind Hootingham and swung her axe with all her might, but he ducked instantly and knocked her backwards with the force of his magic.

"No one hits Tara that way!" Angelo and Taro yelled at the same time, both sending out a ferocious spell at Hootingham. The spells were reflected by a Magic Mirror, and the group ended up having to dodge the spells that were sent back.

Art put his hands together again and prayed. 'Love, can you not hear me? We need you.'

Suzuri shot up again, reaching to pull on her dress underneath the blanket very quickly. "Art?" she asked. "What is going on here?"

Hootingham turned back to her, slipping his voice back into that which sounded just like Art's. "No, Love, sleep."

"Why do you keep calling me if I must sleep?" she asked again. Somehow, she looked at that bird shaped face, believing it was Art. She didn't even see the real Art who stood just a few feet away from her now.

"Your King demands that you listen to him. Listen to my voice, and fall into it as you always have... for I own you."

Art shook with anger. "I have never, ever taken possession of Suzuri that way," he said. "She might want me to say it now and again, but I can't. I don't own my beloved. I love her." He started to charge up a spell between his hands. "Get away, Hootingham."

"I will not," Hootingham said. "Face it, your Queen is now mine. When all of you are dead, the rest of this world will fall to me. With the Nightmares on my side, I will rule in ways that Celestria and Zenus never could! A beautiful reign of terror, and when I'm done ruling the peasants with my omnipresent power, my little Suzuri will please me in ways that would make the Devil himself blush." He cackled loudly, letting the sound of his stupid high-pitched laugh echo on the sound of his prison walls. "Say goodbye, King of Cannock!" 


	83. Chapter 81

Part 81.

With Hootingham have revealed that the entire little village was just an illusion made with the power of his magic and that he had been masquerading as Art since before the heroes even arrived, the group found themselves in quite a predicament. Suzuri lay at his command, unable to even hear her beloved's voice or see that he stood mere steps away from her. Everyone else waited for Hootingham to make a move, even though he had all ready reflected blows from all of them numerous times by now. If this was a chess game, then someone would have said "Checkmate."

"Face it," Hootingham said proudly, "You're done. What the entire Church of Zenon could not do, I have managed to achieve."

Art asked, "Then what must I do to appease you?"

"Excuse me?" Hootingham asked, cupping his hand around his ear mockingly as if he didn't hear Art's inquiry. "I'm sorry... what was that?"

"What do you want from me?" he demanded an answer with his tone. "What can I give you so that I may have Suzuri back?"

"You've got to be kidding," Alicia said behind him. "You just want to give the buzzard what he wants?" she shook her head. "C'mon, Arty, this isn't how we're supposed to do things."

Art glared back at her. "It's not your wife he's holding."

"No, it's my sister," Alicia said. "But I'm not willing to give whatever that bastard wants directly to him in exchange for her freedom."

"It's highly likely that whatever he offers you is a trap," Seth added.

"Yeah, well, we're allready in a trap if you haven't noticed," Angelo said. "I say we listen to what Hootingham has to say and then we make a decision."

"We can't just thrash him?" Tara asked.

"We tried that," Taro quipped at her.

Art stepped forward. "All I ask is to have my wife back to herself, safe and sound. I'll... I'll give you anything."

"Anything?" Hootingham asked curiously. "Hmmm. I believe an 'anything' can be a perfect substitution for Suzuri. I wonder, have you ever thought of how geneology works? Anyone here ever study the art of how babies are made, outside of the pleasure involved?" He laughed to himself. "I'm sure that each of you have noticed that you are a mix of your parents, and even some of your grandparents. Think about this a moment." He turned away from the group and looked down at Suzuri. "So, if we were to combine the powers of a Descendant of Loto and a Celestrian, we would have a mix that not even the Church of Loto could plan for."

"You wouldn't!" Tara shouted at him. "We want all of Suzuri, and that includes the unborn, too!"

"Oh yes," Hootingham agreed. "I will let you have the unborn back as well, as it is not exactly grown enough to extract from its mother." He put his hand on Suzuri's head. "Art, your first child will be mine upon the day it no longer feeds from its mother. In exchange, you and your entire entourage, including Suzuri here, will be placed upon a ship and set on your merry way back to Torland."

Alicia growled, feeling her aura extending even further than it normally did. Her rage could not be quelled, just hearing that kind of proposal.

"I believe I've offended someone in the group," Hootingham said, stepping over to Alicia. "Daughter of the Orochi, your blood must taste sweeter than most."

"Just try it, bird-brain," Alicia spat at him.

"I don't have to," he whispered to her. "But if you're angry about the deal I must cut with the King of Cannock, then I will offer to clear your memory of the event. Assuming the king accepts the deal, of course. You can always just make another, am I right?"

"You won't take their child," Alicia said as if she was taking it extremely personally. "We'll kill you here and now."

"If you could, you all ready would have," Hootingham said teasingly. "I am so sorry to burst your patheticially simple bubble." He smiled at her, but she reached for one of her poision tipped daggers to shove in the side of his face. Hootingham simply scoffed, lifting his left hand to swat it away. While the dagger was sent to the other side of the room, the tip hit the inside of his palm. He yelled in pain, stepping back.

"Now!" a voice yelled from the top of the room.

Two angels swept down from the ceiling, doing a cross-slash together on Hootingham. One had spikey red hair and wore black and white etherial robes and carried a staff in his right hand. The other had long dark blue hair and held a gigantic hammer in his left hand, cloaked in soft red outfit.

"Gimji," the blue haired one said gently. "You take care of Hootingham. I have a cure to administer."

"On it, Jing," the redhead said rather loudly, giving a thumbs up. "Time for the awesome spellmaster to rescue some friends."

"You two?" Hootingham roared in disbelief. "But how?"

Tara blinked a few times. "Gimji?" she asked. "Didn't we see you outside of Zipang?"

"You know it," Gimji said. "I came to tell our sister Suzuri she could come back to Swinedimples at any time. We wanted her to give a course on healing magic. She would have been safer with us, but no."

"What do you mean, your sister?" Taro asked curiously.

"Our brother was in love with her, of course," the blue haired angel said, not losing his gentle tone. "Oh, excuse me. I am Jutont, but my friends call me Jing. Ciresso and Suzuri were going to stay together forever. But the past is past us, and now we've come to take Hootingham out of the business of ruining other people's lives."

"Any ally is helpful," Seth said with a smile.

"I was under the impression that you lost your powers permanently when you fell from the Observatory," Art thought aloud.

"No," Jutont said quietly. "Why would you believe that? Suzuri has been holding herself back, you know. She doesn't want anyone to see anything. Especially you." He placed his hand to Suzuri's forehead and called up all of his fighting spirit. "This is just a more enhanced version of a confusion ailment. The most severe I've ever seen. I had no idea Hootingham knew spells like this." He hummed to himself, chanting a slow mantra.

"Slowly, slowly, come to peace. Avoid the dreams, come with ease. For you are free to do as you please. Release!"

Suzuri awoke slowly and Jutont helped her sit up. "Was that a Mens Sana?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Close. Mens Sana as a martial artist skill can only be used on oneself, however, since I have recently been dabbling in the priesthood, I've learned how to cure a few things." Jutont replied. "Now, all of you need to get out of here. We broke in through the south wall. You should find the wreckage easy to spot."

"Where... are we?" Suzuri asked.

"You have no time to ponder," Jutont said more sternly. "You must clear out. We're going to destroy this entire fortress and that bastard at the same time."

"I humbly thank you," Art said, walking up to Jutont. "You have my most sincere gratitude. If you are ever in the land of Cannock, I will see that your every need is met."

Jutont half-laughed at that. "I... I will have to take you up on that offer, if I ever head that far north, Your Highness." He lifted his hammer and started to leave, but then stopped himself to once again speak to Art. "Forgive me, but I must ask you one question."

"Anything." Art was happy to help someone who had done so much for him.

"Do you remember the Dragon Horn towers?"

"The ones that marked the two sides of an gorge no man could cross without the aid of the Flying Cloth?" Art asked. "Far to the west of Moonbrooke."

"The very same," Jutont answered. "I have come to realize that Suzuri is weak to Dream Magic, as she is not at all that familiar with dreams in the first place. Go to the Wind Tower when you have the chance. I wasn't able to retrieve the treasure myself because we took up arms against Hootingham, but in there is something that will help Suzuri become stronger against Dream Magic." He looked over to see that both wizards were crossed in a horrible battle that seemed neither for or against Gimji's favor. "Art. You may not be our brother, but you have a wonderful heart. I encourage you to continue to open Suzuri's heart. Just also teach her to be strong for herself, and not just depend on you. Suzuri loves you, but she also relies on you for guidance - too much, in fact. That's why this happened the way it did."

"Jing, you dingbat, stop yappin' and help me," Gimji shouted, not sure if he could handle another magic blast from Hootingham.

"Aye," Jutont agreed, running into the battle after his younger brother. He held his gigantic hammer aloft and struck the ground, causing a miniature earthquake around Hootingham's feet. "All of you, get out of here!"

Alicia shook her head. "Let us help you!"

"No way," Gimji said. "Not happening. Y'see, this guy here can only be killed by the blow of a Celestrian. So naturally, he wanted to take us all out. Luckily for us, Jing and I took off to find Ciresso before this ass tried to blow up the whole Snowberia continent. All of you are in danger here, so scoot."

Suzuri was still confused, unsure of what to say or do. She had no real memory from the time they were on the ship from Zenithia. Her head ached as if she'd been whacked on the head with a hammer twice the size of Jutont's favorite. "I can't do this," she muttered. "I don't remember anything. When did we dock somewhere?"

"Let's just say that's the best news in a while," Tara said gently, helping Suzuri to stand up straight. "Art, you do the honors."

Art picked Suzuri up and carried her piggyback as everyone else followed the trail of rubble out of what seemed to be a huge, elaborate fortress on a tropical island by its lonesome. When the group made it outside, they noticed that their ship was there, tied to a dock like they had left it. There was no little five hut village or fishing boats floating in the shallow water.

Angelo sighed, "I hope those two will be al-"

The fortress immediately exploded.

Everyone looked at Angelo as if he jinxed the whole situation. He said, "Hey now. Don't even think that I..."

A few moments passed as they watched the fortress billow up in smoke and fire, with random little explosions happening in different places around the outer walls. It was clear that Gimji and Jutont had planned the destruction of that place very well, though it wasn't clear that they ever thought about their own lives at all.

Suzuri climbed down from Art's arms as she gazed out into distance. "Gimji... Jutont... I don't wanna be the last. You can't do this to me!" she screamed. "You better get back here or I'll... I'll..." she sniffled a few times. "I won't forgive you!"

"Hush," Art said. "They saved your life. They saved all of us. You should be thankful."

"You aren't the last," Jutont's voice said behind her. "I'm sure you've realized it all along that your best friends are your sisters. Aren't they?"

"I'm not sure I understand that," Alicia grunted as everyone turned around to see Jutont and Gimji floating there, their brilliant white wings flapping in sync with each other's.

"How many people know the fact that one of the princesses of Tantagel managed to have a Celestrian fall in love with her?" Gimji asked. "Not many, that's for sure. Everyone knows that orignally, the Tantagel royal family all had strawberry blonde hair, much like that of the King of Cannock's. Who could have passed along silver hair like that? It wasn't a wild guess to see why someone was thrown into a traveler's gate."

"And one Celestrian who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time was impregnated by a dragon's wandering seed," Jutont added. "I am surprised that no one's noticed this."

Tara and Taro looked at each other, then up at the set of sibling angels. "You mean... we're...?" they asked together.

"That's so insane," Alicia said, flopping onto the ground to think about it. "Too crazy to even consider."

"But so very true," Jutont said with a shrug. "Suzuri, are the last of the pure. However, there are so many who are part Celestrian around the world because of our careful interactions with humans all these years. It would not be a lie to say that every one of you is part Celestrian."

"Then why'd you tell us to leave like that when fighting Hootingham?" Seth asked.

"Because we didn't want you in our way," Gimji snapped at him. "You had no clue and you have no idea how to access any Celestrian powers anyway. So we just pushed you out all together. The fortress is destroyed and Hootingham is dead. All of you get on your ship and head back to the northwest. Go to Cannock again."

"What about you?" Suzuri asked.

"We've avenged Ciresso, so we're gonna do what we always wanted to do," Gimji said. "Hit the monster arena and make ourselves a fortune."

"Wrong," Jutont said, crossing his arms, "We're actually heading over to an out of the way place called Estard. I hear the Prince Keifer has started some trouble up again."

"He's good at that," Art muttered, hoping no one heard him.

"If I come across any information that I might think you need to know, I will send it your way, Suzuri," Jutont said, flapping his wings harder. "Come, little brother. We fly."

"Yeah, yeah," Gimji said. The two lifted off and darted to the southeast faster than anyone's eyes could try to keep up. "Go save yourselves a world or something!"

Everyone climbed back into the boat, trying to forget this whole thing. Screw it, they thought all together. Vacations suck. 


	84. Chapter 82

Part 82.

The ship once again set sail. Winds guided the ship due west as quickly as possible. Art was determined not to stop anywhere at all this time, though after what happened, no one really wanted him steering in the first place. Taro and Tara were given the job of operating the ship, something that Tara had no real idea about. The twins were able to learn easily once Angelo chipped in. The group let Suzuri sleep off all of her stress. Alicia and Seth decided that Art needed to stay with her, even though Alicia was very preoccupied with what Jutont told everyone.

Seth and Alicia sat outside the captain's quarters, where they left Suzuri and Art to settle the events of the last two days.

"I'm more than happy to know that Hootingham is dead and that we have more allies around," Alicia said calmly, sitting on a bench. "Though what Jutont said about everyone being part Celestrian is mind boggling."

Seth sat next to her, his arm placed around her shoulders. "It might surprise you, but I don't find that information incredibly hard to believe, but I don't find it all that important at its core. We are who we define ourselves to be, regardless of what is in our blood."

"I am who I am regardless of who my parents were," Alicia said, paraphrasing what Seth had just said. "It's not like I know who my parents are anyway."

"Exactly. Don't spend too much time dwelling on who they were, especially when you don't even know who they are," Seth said with a nod. "Who cares who they were? Besides, you're an adult now, it's not like you'd be going back to living with people you don't even know."

Alicia agreed. "You're right. You're absolutely right. How could I let myself get so distracted like that?"

Suddenly the captain's quarters burst open and Suzuri stomped out with her arms crossed. She screamed back inside, "You're so full of-"

"Uh oh," Alicia said, standing up. "What's wrong, Suzuri?"

Art walked out looking more angry than he'd been in a while. "You stay out of this," he said at Alicia. "Suzuri, you have no idea what happened back there. You've been attacked and possessed so many times, it's hard to keep track. You have to go back home and stay there."

"I have to join your fight," Suzuri said to Art. "I can't have you going off by yourself. I wouldn't be able to sit still."

Art shook his head. "I love you too much to risk you falling for some other trap. You have to go back to Cannock and stay there, Love." He paused for a minute before adding, "I don't want to say that you're dragging us down-"

"Now that goes a bit too far," Alicia said, stepping between the two. "But, Suzuri, Art is right on the note that you don't seem to have any defense against manipulation or Dream Magic." She looked at her sister and tried to smile. "I don't want to leave you behind, either, but Art's thinking for your best interest."

"Not you, too!" Suzuri said in disbelief.

"It's true, though," Seth muttered. "You two really need some time apart. Being in constant contact is nice, especially when you love each other as much as you do, but you've become so drawn into Art that you're dependant on him for everything, Suzuri." He looked away sadly. "You have to learn to function as your own person and not just as an extension of Art's body."

Art nodded sadly. "My point exactly. I love you more than anything, but at the same time, I can't keep letting you get hurt the way you do. What's worse is I feel guilty when I can't defend you the way you need. What Hootingham did there scared me, Love. I really thought I had lost you to something I had no clue how to deal with."

Suzuri's head sank. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish."

"I forgive you," Art said gently. "Because I like being with you just as much."

"Now that that's settled," Alicia said with a smile, "Angelo's been up on the deck fishing. Why don't we cook it up and have some dinner?"

"I like that idea." Art leaned over to kiss Suzuri on the cheek. "Even if I don't really like fish."

"Oh, Seth makes awesome fish!" Alicia said with a giggle. "You'll feel your depression fade away when you eat it. It was also something of a-"

"Shhhh," Seth said, nudging her side softly. "Let's not ruin the surprise."

When everyone came onto the deck, Angelo had caught an entire basket full of fresh fish, and he was using one of Alicia's daggers to clean all the scales off. The wind blew misty drops from the ocean up onto the deck.

"We're heading straight west," Taro said at the steering wheel. "We'll be back in Torland in just a few days."

"That's great to hear," Art smiled at that news. "So, Angelo, do you need any help with that?"

"I can clean fish easy," Angelo said, concentrated on his work. "I just can't cook it very well."

"I can steam it, and I know we've got some rice somewhere in the supplies," Seth offered.

"That sounds like a typical Eastern meal," Tara said, "Though I don't know who can make rice."

Suzuri said, "Zipangese rice is made with fresh water, rice, and salt. It's the simplest rice dish that's ever been served at a table. Cires used to make it a lot." She turned to go back down inside the ship and said, "I'll do that."

Art watched her go down, though he couldn't say he was very happy with her demeanor. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? He didn't ever want to be seperated from her, but Jutont's words stuck to him. Art had let her become too dependant on him, and the idea frightened Art to his core. All it took was a bit of magic and Suzuri could willingly wander from him again, not knowing the difference. He wished he was of more use than he was to the group, that way he didn't just stand there with nothing to do. All he could do was think about Suzuri's rather sad expression. Art wanted to follow her down and talk to her, hold her, love on her as he always would. He wasn't sure how to seperate himself from her just enough to let her grow to be a bit more independant.

"Hey, Artsy Fartsy," Angelo called to Art, bringing him out of his constant trail of thinking. "If you don't have much else to do, you mind helpin' me with this mess?"

Art grunted at the nickname, but he picked up a knife and sat down next to the basket. "I'll be more than glad to help you, Angelo, though I have no experience in cleaning fish."

Tara said, "It's easy. Take out the bones, scrape off the scales, cut off the head and tail." She sat down next to him and demonstrated it so that Art could learn from her. "Gutting fish isn't so hard."

"No, but it sure stinks," Taro said.

"Well, we lived on a lot of fish out on the island of Gleeba. You lived your entire life in Upover, and that's the top of a mountain," Tara said, looking back at her twin brother. "I don't expect you to know how to prepare fish."

"No, but I do know quite about about making dragon soup." Taro quipped back.

"I heard that's an Upover delicacy," Seth said. "Because there's an overpopulation of Dragons in the Magmaroo."

"That's exactly right," Taro said with a nod. "There's a reason why Knights of Greygnarl were also called 'Dragon Knights' or 'Dragoons'. Dragons are the symbol of everything good in Upover. I'm sure Suzuri could tell you about their mythology."

"So could you," Tara said, continuing her work.

"Nah, not as well as Suzuri. Y'see, I never wanted to be a knight. Suzuri didn't either, but she did spent a lot of time in the town library. She wanted to learn everything there was in there, and I often saw her and Ciresso discussing history and mythology," Taro explained. "It was really easy to tell that those two loved to research."

"A lot like the current royal couple," Alicia said. She was taking the cleaned fish meats to Seth, and those two were prepping each for cooking via the smoke and steam of boiling water. "Not sure what you could learn from all those books that you couldn't just ask someone."

Art kept flicking off the scales. "Because not a lot of people know what it is that I find interesting."

"What do you like to read about, anyway?" Seth asked. "You spend so much time doing it."

"I like to read history, for one. I believe by studying the paths taken by people of the past, it is easier to make decisions in our current state," Art explained peacefully.

"Sounds boring," Alicia grunted. "Why not just live your life the way you want to?"

"It's not so easy sometimes," Art said.

"It is to me," Alicia said. "So what are you seasoning this with anyway, Seth?"

Seth was dusting all of the fish with a layer of salt and dried herbs. "It's just a mix that I found out about from the... from, umm, yeah. It was more than delicious, so..."

Everyone stopped talking after that. They didn't want to think about what happened in that illusion of a village. Time passed and all of the fish Angelo had caught during the morning was fully prepped, and by then Suzuri still hadn't come up at all. The hour went by quietly until Seth decided to take the fish to the kitchen downstairs.

Suzuri was there, standing over a pot that seemed twice as big as she was with a flat ladle in her left hand. "The rice will not be much longer," she told Seth. She sounded a little lonely, but she didn't want to even talk to Seth about anything like that. He always knew what to say to her about everything, and at that moment, she really didn't want to hear any of his advice. What he said about having some time apart from Art really hurt her feelings, but she wasn't going to let him in on that.

"Suzuri," Seth said, lighting up a little burner so he could start the steaming, "Can I speak with you?"

"You can," she said, looking away. "Though I am not certain if I will listen to what you have to say."

"Stop it with the act. I can see through it with Alicia, don't think I'm blind to you," Seth said sternly. "I can't believe you'd try to even act like that."

Suzuri sat down away from where the bubbling rice pot was, not even looking at him. "So talk then."

"What I said really hurt your feelings this morning," Seth started. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean never talk to him at all. Art didn't want to chase after you because he doesn't know what to do, and I really should let you guys work out your own relationship without interfering. He helped us clean the fish and didn't complain, but he was always waiting for you to come up the stairs again. Art looked really sad."

"Then..." Suzuri wanted to beat him upside the head, but she held back. Seth was a loyal ally, and he proved himself of it time and time again. She started to get up from the seat and turned off the heat below her bubbling pot. "Just leave me alone, okay? This will be cool enough to eat in about fifteen minutes, and that gives you just enough time to finish steaming all that fish, right? If I'm right, you can't put that on too much heat or it kills the flavor."

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "Thanks for your help."

"Eh," Suzuri grunted, walking out of the kitchen and heading back to the captain's quarters. "I'm done for now. Talk to me when we reach land."


	85. Chapter 83

Part 83.

Lunch was done pretty quickly once Seth got to steaming the prepared fish, and everyone ate the steamed fish over the rice Suzuri made. Everyone except Suzuri, who decided she didn't want to bother anyone else with her presence. Art put a bowl together and sat it at the table's one empty spot, hoping that Suzuri would at least come and eat with the group. When everyone had finished and stuffed themselves to the brim, Art picked up the bowl he left there and walked over to the captian's quarters, giving everyone a look that asked them silently to let him handle this. They all gave the nod that they understood, but it didn't stop them from all sitting in the hallway outside to listen in, of course.

Art knocked on the door. "Love?" he asked, peeking his head in. "I saved you some of what we made."

Suzuri was sitting on the bed inside, her arms crossed as if she was annoyed. "I don't want to come across as a spoiled brat, so come in," she groaned. "I was under the impression we needed time apart?"

"You misunderstand the meaning," Art said, trying to be kind, even in his frustration. He stepped in and kicked his leg back slightly to close the door. "It just means that you need to stand up for yourself more. You seem to just want to follow me wherever I go, and that's not something such a strong woman like you would do." He offered her the bowl of rice and fish, which she accepted without really looking at it. "We don't need to really be apart physically."

Suzuri put the bowl on the table and found herself without any real words for his explanation. "I think then it should be put in a different way."

"Miss Eloquent Words herself is asking for a more simple diction?" Art asked, trying to break the tension. "Such a reader and you didn't even pick up on the underlying meaning of that?"

"Are you here to make fun of me?" Suzuri asked.

"No," Art said. "You should know me better than that. I know you know me better than that, Love."

She shook her head. "I remember everything that happened back there." She didn't even want to make eye contact with Art. "I didn't see through it. I gave in because I believed it was you."

"That is why I do not hold your actions there against you," Art said, sitting down next to her. "I do not fault you for that. I just wish you had a better resistance to that sort of magic." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Love, Jutont mentioned a place I'd been to on my journey to defeat Hargon four years ago. He mentioned the Tower of Wind and the Dragon Horns of Lianport, and both of those places are in Torland. He said there's something that can help you resist that kind of magic. I wonder if something has changed since four years ago, but I want to go there and see what it is."

"You do not know if it, even though it is from your homeland?" Suzuri asked. "And I thought you wanted to be a historian."

"Touche," Art said with a slight laugh. "I do remember a helm that was created only for magicians. Nina wore something quite special during the battle with Malroth. It was to protect against confusion and sleep ailments in the midst of such a difficult battle."

"Like my Crown of Clarity?" Suzuri asked.

"You have become succeptible since we destroyed your Crown of Clarity, haven't you?" Art thought aloud. He cracked his neck. "I did promise to have one made for you again, and I have yet to even act on that promise. Here we sail back to Torland, back to see what has happened to my beloved home of Cannock, and still... I forgot all about my promise to you."

"But you have kept others, and I am happy about those," Suzuri said.

Art reached under her chin to pull her face up to even with his so he could look into her eyes. "Love," he said, "I take my promises seriously."

"It's fine," she said, trying to look away. "Really. Besides, when I go back to Cannock as your queen, I'll have to wear a royal crown anyway. I should just replace it and move on."

"I'll have a new crown forged for you. One that is magically protective of your subconcious that also stands for the Cannock Royal Family," Art declared. "As a symbol of the new land we will build, no longer living off the scraps from the Church of Loto."

"Perhaps you should save that for your revival speech to the people of Cannock," Suzuri suggested. "That sounds like the beginning of a speech, right there."

"Love, do not mock me," Art said sternly. "I do not appreciate such attitude."

"Hmm," Suzuri said, "You're getting all stuffy again. I suggest some excersise."

Art laughed. "Well, my Queen, what do you have in mind?" He felt himself excited just by the suggestion, but Suzuri cut him a glare.

"Spar with me," she said flatly.

His hopes fluttered out the porthole. "What?"

"Spar with me!" Suzuri said again, standing up.

"I could not!" Art shouted, "I could not dare lift a weapon in your direction."

"We need to exist as separate people, right?" Suzuri asked. "If someone was to make a copy of me, you'd have to know how to tell a copy from the real me, just like I need to of you." She reached into her equipment bag and started pulling on some special boots on her feet. "So, this is how we learn. I trust you, Art, besides, you do know healing spells. And so does Taro and Angelo, for that matter."

"Love," Art said again, "I do not like the idea."

"You had best equip yourself properly," Suzuri said, taking her equipment bag out of the room. "Meet me on the deck in a few minutes. I... I need to do this, all right?"

Everyone watched her walk as she was looking through her equipment piece by piece. She headed up the stairs to the deck like she said she would, muttering to herself about different armor for her wrists. Art stepped out of the captain's quarters, not sure what to make of this.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked. "She just walked by here as if she was preparing for battle."

"She is," Art said weakly.

"What? Why?" Tara asked. "Did you guys see a monster out the porthole?"

"No," Art replied, "But I think I have unleashed one."

Everyone was still confused, so Art took the moment to explain what was going on before pulling himself into new armor. He wasn't used to wearing anything but his home's colors, but he believed that he wasn't going to spar with his wife as the King of Cannock. He wanted to approach her as Artho Princeton. A man who loved her, who approached with honor and honesty. He stepped back into the quarters and turned to face the mirror. What was he? A man of the sword and of magic, one who practices many but masters none. An armamentalist is what they called him in Dharma. Art pulled off his goggles and ear protectors, letting his blonde hair hang and sag as it did naturally. His green gloves and boots fell off his hands and feet. But what was he to himself? What image could he give Suzuri? He believed this was a test not given to him by the heavens, but by his own wife. It was one he believed that he had to pass.

"Who are you?" Art asked himself in the mirror. The frock he always wore fell to the floor, along with the ripped cape. "Who in the hell are you?"

He reached into his own equipment supply pulling out a shiny blue cape. Art had kept this since he and his cousins went on their journey four years ago. It was kept in the Tower of Wind, and it was exactly how they crossed the Dragon Horn gorge. Did wearing this show that he was a past adventurer? Did it mean that he was clinging to his past? He couldn't decide what it meant, so he put it away instantly. There was his magical armor and his water robes, too.

"A symbol of who I am," Art said, equipping an old Healing Shield. "I am a defender..." It glittered in the now candlelight, revealing that the magic trapped inside the glittering jewel was just as active as it was in years past. "...I have never been a frontline fighter, even if I do weild both the sword and the lance." He looked through his weapons. He knew he had to carry his trusted Light Sword. There was no question there. It was the weapon he was able to stand by through everything thus far. Art looked at himself. All he wore on his body was the black spandex he wore under his frock and cape all this time, and it wasn't going to be enough. He reached into his bag one final time to pull out his last piece of body armor. "Oh, this," he said. "Loto's Armor." Typically he could not wear heavy armor, but... if he wanted to be a defender, he didn't have a choice. "I don't need to be an armamentalist anymore. I relied too much on magic." He looked at himself again in the mirror, slipping on a Mighty Armlet around his left wrist. "My name is Art Princeton. The only magic I cast is healing. I am a Paladin."

Suzuri stood on the deck up in the crow's nest. A pair of blue and silver bladed fans hung at both sides of her waist and a Goddess Shield strapped to her right arm. She wore a brilliant red strongsam. Her hair was pulled up with two blue flower pins, one on either side of her head. A Meteorite Bracer was around her left arm. It would have been clear to anyone who gazed upon her that she was built for sheer speed at that particular moment. "I have clung far too long to the ways of the sage," she said to herself. "It's time I learn something new. I can't always depend on anyone to have my back..." She looked up at the starry sky. "Ciresso, I've decided that if I win this battle-"

"Love?" Art's voice called from below, and she lept from the crow's nest to right before the steering wheel in response. "I've come to answer your challenge." He took in a deep breath. "I have also taken the liberty of explaining to everyone else what's going on."

"Fair," she said with a nod. She decided at the last minute that she didn't want the Goddess Shield after all. With both hands she held out her fans, bending her arms in a way that the fans looked like they sat upon her shoulders. "Sharp armor."

"I could say the same to you, in a Dragon Dress no less," Art said, unsheathing his sword.

"Though I do believe you're much more charming in a cape."

"If you beat me, then I'll don a cape for you," Art said with a shrug. "One of shining blue and silver. Colors that always make your eyes sparkle."

"And if you beat me-"

"-You'll never take that beautiful dress off unless I ask for it to come off?"

"I had no idea you were attracted to this kind of thing," Suzuri giggled. "Perhaps I should change so it does not distract you."

"Leave it, so I am motivated to defeat you."

They laughed at each other, waiting for everyone to come up and stand on the sidelines. Alicia and Tara both stood with a first aid kit ready, Angelo and Taro both able to cast healing spells immediately. Seth stood as a judge.

"I love you," Art said directly to Suzuri. "And I stand before you as a man. Not as a member of royalty, not as a Descendant of Loto. I am just Art, and I accept your challenge out of respect for you."

"Hmm," Suzuri said. "I love you, too. That's why I have to do this!"

Seth raised his right hand. "BEGIN!" 


	86. Chapter 84

Part 84.

High above the fast-moving ship, the moon gave off its pale light above them. It was enough to fully illuminate the deck until it looked as if everything was glowing silver. Suzuri waited in front of Art for his first move. She sparred with her sisters in the past. She never sparred with Ciresso. It was something she never thought of doing with a significant other, but at this point, Suzuri felt as if she had to face this. She had to know. Was she her own person? Could she fight against someone who just took on that apperance? It was time to find out.

Seth had given the signal for the fight to begin just moments before. Suzuri stood there with her fans in both hands. Art held his shield up in his left arm, his sword in his right hand. It seemed as if neither of them knew how to start. They were concentrated on each other, as if they would rather have made love than take up arms like this.

"So, was this all for show?" Angelo asked rather loudly.

"Hush," Tara nudged him. She kept her voice low as to not bother either combatant. "I can imagine they're trying to anticipate each other's movements."

Art started to lift his sword, but stopped when he realized that Suzuri may have been poised for an attack, but she hadn't budged at all. "You don't have to do this," he said. "Really, if you can't do it, then I understand."

"No," Suzuri said playfully. "I wanted to be nice and give you the first move, my beloved King."

"If I had my way, my first move would have been to remove all of your clothes, Love," Art said. "When you said you wanted some movement, I was pretty sure that you wanted to be close and cuddly like you always do."

Suzuri nodded. "I am usually like that," she said, taking in a deep breath. "You want my clothes off? Take them off of me. Come on, dearest! I await your first attack." She moved her hands around in a way that caused the metal parts of her fans to reflect the moonlight back at him, creating a very pretty light effect. "Unless you're afraid of me."

"I do not fear you," Art replied. He gripped around the hilt of his sword, tightening his hand around the base of the blade. "I have nothing but love and respect for you." He charged at her from the front, but Suzuri sidestepped him easily, swiping the sharp edge of her fan in her right hand against his back lightly. He winced in pain a little. Art had endured much worse than that before. Was she just playing with him? That light of an attack didn't make much sense.

"Hmm," Suzuri hummed, leaping back a bit. She moved her hands again in that weird motion she did before. "Try harder." Her left fan went flying from her hand to be deflected by Art's shield.

Art took the chance before Suzuri could grab her fan back and ran up to her, pointing his Light Sword at her neck. "I should tell you to try harder, Love," he said. "Though that was fast."

Suzuri shrugged, letting herself fall down to the wooden surface below and tripping him over with a foot sweep. She then reached over to grab her left fan and stepped lightly on Art's chest. "You seem to have forgotten something cruicial about me," she declared.

"And that is?" Art asked, pulling on the leg that was on his chest just enough to bring her down on him. "Oh, fancy that, you're incredibly sexy when you take the lead, aren't you?" he asked her mockingly when their faces were so close their noses touched. "You can't resist, can you?"

"Bah," Suzuri grunted, "I can!"

Art reached to touch her face with his gloved hand, and she pushed it away. "I'm telling you, Love, I'd much rather bedwrestle with you than spar," he said gently. "Seeing you like this only makes that desire stronger. How you can be so playful when you just let yourself."

"You have yet to beat me," Suzuri said, pulling herself up and raising her fans at him again. "Fight me, damn you!"

Art picked himself up and nodded. "Fine," he said. "I won't hold back."

"That's what I want!" Suzuri shouted at him. She decided that she would take the first move this time without saying anything. Her fans seemed to dance in her hands, sending out blades of air in Art's direction.

Art barely flinched. One tuft of hair flew off from his head, and one was blocked by his shield. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Art asked. One more blade of air nicked his face just a tad, causing a small trail of blood to trickle down his right cheek. "Ack, that was close."

"No," Suzuri said as the final blade of air hit Art square in the gut. "It's supposed to make you realize... I am my own person!"

"You are," Art agreed, haunched over his new bruise, "But I'm not the one that needs to be convinced. You need to be convinced. You have to stand on your own two feet, regardless of who the opponent is or who they look like. That includes me, Love." He smiled as he cast a little healing spell on himself. "That blow was good. It caught me by surprise."

Suzuri finally had enough, taking her fans into a close combat position. She reared back with her left hand, charging at Art. Blow for blow they were even, Art's sword and shield were able to counter each and every single one of Suzuri's fan strikes. Every time she tried to strike, she screamed at him louder and louder. It was as if she was coming into her own with each and every blow. Art didn't take advantage of any of her openings in her combat form, even though he saw several. It was fairly obvious that she wasn't good at hand-to-hand, and that she had spent her entire life learning how to attack from afar with her weaponry. He realized that she needed to just strike at him until she was certain. Until Suzuri knew she was able to if the need ever arose.

After a while, she was exhausted, but she was still determined to land a blow at close combat. Art saw how tired she was, and when she left an opening, he quickly flipped his sword around in his hand and thrust the hilt into her stomach, sending her to the deck.

Suzuri landed with a thud, her fans knocked out of her hands and her body stretched out tiredly.

Art said, walking over to her, "Love, you all right?"

"I'm..." she laughed. "I'm doing great."

"For a magician, you did fantastic, Suzuri," Seth said. "But the victory goes to Art."

Suzuri nodded and closed her eyes. "That's fine."

"How you feeling there?" Angelo asked, charging up his healing magic. "We'll get you back to top shape in a few minutes." A few spells later, Suzuri was back up on her feet and putting her weaponry away. "All right!" he said with a smile. "You got all that stress out."

"Yes," Suzuri said. "Thank you, Art. I needed that."

"Always happy to be helpful," Art said with a bow. "Now about my prize." He wrapped his arms around Suzuri, gripping her tightly. "This beautiful form fitting Eastern dress comes off only when I say it does. Right now, I want this dress on the floor of the captain's quarters." His hands seized her chest, and she grinned.

Suzuri nodded. "As you have achieved your victory, I will have to oblige."

"You're incredibly sexy in battle like that..." Art whispered in her ear. "...we should definately spar again. Every day, if you're up to it."

"Every day, if it gets you up," Suzuri laughed.

They didn't have to take more than two seconds before they darted downstairs and slammed the door behind them, leaving the rest of the crew to settle into their own rooms as it was close to bedtime.

"Tara," Angelo said out of nowhere. "You think we could ever spar like that?"

"Why?" Tara asked. "I'd just pulverize you."

"Art was right in the fact that it was incredibly sexy and one hell of a turn on," Angelo said, putting his hand around her shoulder. "C'mon, baby."

"Eh, you lousy shmoo," Tara said with a laugh. "You got excited over my sister being in battle?"

"Just the way they handled it," Angelo explained. "Think about it. They were fighting not because they were angry at each other. It was a learning experience for them both. Since I want to learn everything there is to know about you, I would love to have that kind of a chance."

"She'd just kill you," Taro grunted at him. "It wouldn't do you any good."

"You think I'm really that weak?" Angelo asked.

"Yep," the twins said, both making that identical devilish smile of theirs.

Alicia walked to the very front of the ship on her own. "From now on, we really should let them deal with their own relationship... I don't think anyone forsaw that happening the way it did."

Seth agreed, looking at the map. "Hey, hey, we're moving along faster than I thought. That up there is Middenhall. We can get to Cannock by sundown tomorrow."

"Great," Alicia said. "Let's hope the wind keeps going this way." 


	87. Chapter 85

Part 85.

No matter how fast the wind pushed the ship along the sea, it couldn't go fast enough for Art. He was ready to just hike the rest of the way when he saw Middenhall territory right there. There wasn't a dock, he wasn't expected at all, and he didn't care. He longed to be on solid land, and familiar solid land at that. This was a continent he'd lived on all his life, and he used to run out after meals to come and spend time with his cousin Hiro all the time when he was a kid. The monsters were few, and the land was bountiful here. It was Torland, finally.

"Forgive me," Art said, steering the ship until it hit against a short cliff, knocking Suzuri, Alicia, and Tara off of their feet and onto their rumps. "I'm done with this ship. I don't want to travel by water anymore. I'm sick of eating nothing but fish and rice. And I am so tired of hearing those caws of the sea-chimeras."

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Seth asked, cocking up an eyebrow in his typical fashion.

"I'm not going to go home just yet," Art explained. "Come, Love, Middenhall is quite a nice place." He waved for her to follow him, and she came along willingly, carrying all of her things. He lept from the deck onto solid land, and then reached back to help Suzuri onto the land. "You guys can go where ever you want. My battle against the Church of Loto starts here."

"Are we really parting ways like this?" Alicia asked. "Everything we've been through and this is how you wanna do it? It seems random."

"We aren't parting ways," Suzuri replied quietly. "But we do have things that need being done as soon as possible. Cannock is not even half a day's hike from here, and the Spring of Bravery is up at the very north of Middenhall anyway."

"She's right," Taro said. "It is close."

"Then why don't we all just stick together?" Tara asked. "We were supposed to go there anyway."

"You can come along." Art said, "I don't care if you do or you don't. It's an easy hike on this side of Torland. But I have things that need to be done yesterday." He took Suzuri's hand and together they turned to walk up to where the road was. "Make up your mind quickly."

Seth looked at Alicia. "You want to go along, don't you?"

"I would like to," Alicia answered.

"Then let's go," Seth said. Together they hopped onto dry land and looked back at the silver haired trio. "And you three?"

"I am not going to be left out of this," Tara said, leaping from the ship onto the land.

"That means I don't have a choice!" Both Angelo and Taro groaned at the exact same time, following her off.

The seven hiked together for a short while, heading north. The mountains were starting to segway into the plains when a magnificent castle came into view. It was the same style as the one for Cannock and Moonbrooke, which made sense, as all three kingdoms were originally founded by Erdrick and the Princess Gwendolyn of Tantagel. The place appeared peaceful and quiet, which is how Art always remembered it being. The town gate opened when it saw the party approaching.

"Hmm," Art hummed to himself. "I wonder if anything's changed since I came here last."

Standing there in the town square was his fellow goggled cousin, Hiro, equipped as if he was going to go on an adventure. Hiro waved at Art, excited to see a man who felt less like his cousin and more like a brother. "Oy!" he shouted, "Art! What on Earth are you doing here?"

Art walked up to Hiro, and the rest of the party took their time getting to that point. The pair embraced for a minute, sharing a manly hug. "Cousin, you have no idea. I just arrived from Zenithia."

"Are you here an an envoy for the Church of Zenon, then?" Hiro asked.

"Come now, Hiro, I could serve no faith that does not honor Loto," Art grunted, pulling back. "No, the Church of Zenon no longer exists. The Zenith fell from the sky after a battle was fought inside it."

Hiro laughed. "So it was you, then?"

"And those who travel with me, of course," Art said. "They were spreading lies about my scheme to fool the Church of Loto."

Hiro nodded. "See, I knew that you weren't dead. You're too smart for that. Me, I'm just built for dealin' blows, but you, man, you're smart. Knowin' all those spells and everything - that's why Hargon tried to curse you in Beran. You remember that? He knew that if you were dead, we wouldn't have ever found his lair and killed him and his Gods of Death. I would have got lost, and Nina would have just fallen over dead without you keeping her alive." Hiro then shrugged and looked around the mighty castle town that he happened to be the heir of. "...You really fooled the clergy here, up until those Zenon blowhards decided to try and say that they revived you and your bride. Since then, a lot's happened here in Torland. So much so that I'm about to just go out and look for some monsters and let off some steam. Dad's been all over me lately and it's driving me crazy." He tapped Art's shoulder. "So, cous', what are you here for anyway?"

Art looked back at the group and said, "I need some information about what's happened here, especially to Cannock. I need to know what the Church of Loto is up to. And... I need a safe place for Suzuri."

"We can give you information, sure," Hiro said. "Bring your party to the castle, I'll go tell Dad that you're here." He waved at everyone there, trying to seem welcoming. "Your party seems shy."

Art was the one who laughed this time. "They aren't shy. Well, Suzuri can be very shy, but once you get to know this group, they're a very colorful bunch. They just know that I'm discussing 'political' things, and that it's best they try to stay out of the way when I do." He looked at Suzuri and made a little hand movement to ask her to come forward. She came up to him and took his hand into hers. "Suzuri, I believe you've met my cousin, Hiro, before."

"You were at our wedding," Suzuri said, giving a little curtsy. "It's nice to meet you again."

"The pleasure is mine," Hiro said, taking her free hand and kissing it lightly. "Welcome to my home of Middenhall. You and your party are welcome here as long as you'd like to stay. I was about to leave, but since you are here, I am going to tell my father of your arrival. You do look positively exhausted."

"Fancy that, when you speak to a woman, your words change into something a bit more elaborate," Art noticed.

Hiro nodded, "From what I've heard, woman find eloquent language to be charming. Not that I can do much with that anymore, considering the Church of Loto wants me to marry Nina now."

"Is that so?" Art asked. "I hate to sound cold, Hiro, but better you than me."

Hiro grunted at that, looking as if he was going to clock his childhood best friend upside the head a few times. "I figure if I just go along with it, the Church won't do anything against Middenhall. Art, you're lucky you got to even go to that Dragon Warrior Festival with Nina. I had to stay here and finish my lessons. I bet I coulda nabbed a cute commoner that I had a lot in common with if I had that much free access. I'd like a girl to go out killing monsters with me." He shrugged and said, "No, though, I am happy for you. You two are so in love with each other that it makes me dizzy. I wasn't cut out to go find anyone, I was always gonna have an arranged marriage since the beginning." He turned around, waving to everyone else again. "Well, if you wanna talk to Dad, then come on."

"You go ahead. Suzuri and I will go talk to the rest of the party," Art said, taking Suzuri with him. Hiro left the town square and headed to the castle, which also was built as a fortress to keep the townspeople inside safe from invasion. "All right," Art said to everyone. "Tonight, we're here to gather information about what's happened since Suzuri and I faked our murder in Cannock. You don't have to be involved if you don't want to. I won't hold it against any of you."

Seth shook his head. "You expect us to just remove ourselves from the situation so simply?" he asked. "Even if you're over here actually doing something, Alicia would still freak out about the two of you not being close by."

Tara nodded. "Seth's right! You could say we have a vested interest in this whole thing."

"You guys are gonna follow us to Hell and back?" Art asked with a smile.

"Damn straight," Alicia replied. "And cut down anyone in your way of building a cute little happy place to raise all your future babies... because Art, we know you. You're gonna get her pregnant again the afternoon she has that baby. You can't keep your hands to yourself."

Art laughed. "I suppose the intense desire to breed is a part of the entire Loto bloodline."

"No," Suzuri said, gripping his hand tighter. "It takes two. It's not just you, my beloved King."

Tara giggled. "She just admitted she has a sex drive! In public!"

"I didn't say that..." Suzuri muttered. "You've misunderstood my words again."

"All we heard was 'Art, it's not just you who likes affection. I do, too' and that translates into 'Holy Father of Loto, I love bedwrestling your brains out'." Angelo said, ruffling her hair. "And don't we know how true it is."

Art shrugged. "Whatever, guys, the King of Middenhall is waiting for us. My uncle's a nice guy. Old and about to just fall over, but a nice guy nonetheless."

Together, everyone walked up the same path that Hiro did, coming into the castle through a door on the eastern side of town. They found the place was built a lot like Cannock's castle, even for the interior. The castle nestled into the wall of the Middenhall fortress, and circled around the entire common grounds of the town. It was easy to see why the land had prospered and survived against all wars, as the place was very much a military headquarters on top of being built so defensively. There weren't many mages in the castle like in Cannock, but there were a lot of weapon specialists to guard the enterances and exits. The throne room was up the stairs after heading up the wall a bit, where Hiro sat on a smaller throne right next to that of his father's.

The King of Middenhall was indeed old and squashed looking in the face, having a beard that grew in such a way that it appeared as if he had several beards growing from his chin. His wrinkles were so heavy that they almost fell over his eyes, and the crown nestled in a bush of white wiry hair that wasn't sure what side it was parted on, and any viewers of the mop was pretty certain that it did not care about that. His beady black eyes stared at the travelers with compassion and trust without even speaking to them. The King of Middenhall had always seen Art as if he was his own son. Art was the son of his beloved younger brother, a man who he believed was not only much more intellegent than he was, but one who was able to rule a land with his heart and not with brute force.

"Ah, little Artho," the King of Middenhall said loudly in a very welcoming sort of way. "I welcome you back to Middenhall. I heard from my son that you have traveled all the way from Zenithia. Such a journey. Please, tell us what it is you seek from us, and we will be happy to help you in any way we can."

Art stepped forward. "Uncle, I need to know what happened to my home before I even go back there to settle with the Church of Loto. I need to know what I can do to free it from tyrrany." He explained his case plainly and clearly, hoping that his Uncle would understand.

"Oh, Artho," the King said again. "I suppose you have not heard, but Cannock was set ablaze about a week ago."

"Do what?" Art asked, twitching. "Was it the Church of Loto? Who did it, Uncle?"

"Diciples of Zenon, out for revenge for you killing their Pope and destroying their floating temple," Hiro said from his own throne. "But do not worry, you and your family will be safe here in our castle."

"Quite right, my son," the King of Middenhall said with a nod. "Artho, you are the son of my best friend, my younger brother. I have always loved you like my own, and that will never change. You, your bride, and your unborn are more than welcome to stay here and wait until it is time to rebuild what is yours." He smiled.

"No, Uncle, I cannot stay here and wait," Art said angrily. He was losing his patience. How could they ask him to just sit here and rot away while there was someone who needed to be brought to justice. "Do you not remember four years ago when we of Loto's bloodline stood up to defeat Hargon and the cult he created? Hiro, Nina, and I were able to cross this world and solve the puzzles left behind by our ancestor to punish Hargon for what he brought upon this world."

"You were children back then, and had no ties to anything else but your journey," the King of Middenhall said sadly. "Now you have an unborn. You have a family, Artho. I am sure your bride needs you to help her as much as she needs the air around her to breathe. Suzuri, may I address you?"

Suzuri nodded. "You may, Your Magesty."

"My son has no desire to marry his cousin Nina of Moonbrooke," the King said slowly. "Is there any young ladies you know of that might interest Hiro?"

Suzuri shook her head. "I must apologize, Your Magesty, for all of my female friends happen to have their own. I could not aid in such a search."

"That's a shame," the King said, looking over at his son. "I am sorry, but I did what you requested."

"It's fine, Father," Hiro said, getting up from his throne. "I'll just head to my room. Art, you know where the guest rooms are. Take your party there, and rest up a bit. Change out of your fishy smelling clothes, too. We'll eat and then talk about what else needs to be discussed after dinner."

"What a leader you've become," the King of Middenhall said with a laugh. "My son is on top of things, as usual. Please, do as he directs. There is more to discuss later on." 


	88. Chapter 86

Part 86.

The castle in Middenhall was very basic in comparison to others the party had been to over the course of their journey. Here the guest rooms were simple and had much else other than a bed, chair, wardrobe, and a table each. Not that Art was complaining at all. He remembered coming over here so many times when he was a kid that he knew where everything was. Coming back here was very nostalgic for him, and it made him long for the days when he found Eliza to be too annoying to stand. Art helped everyone get settled in the hallway full of guest rooms along the northern wall of the castle, and then Art stood there with his hands on his hips, as if he wasn't sure of what to think anymore.  
>Unlike other places, there was a bathing hall accessible for groups in the underground of the castle. It was divided for men and women by a thin barrier made of a tightly knit waterproof cloth, and Hiro insisted that everyone bathe and change before dinner.<p>

Tara, Alicia, and Suzuri sat in the women's bath, all of them sitting along the same wall of the pool.

"The last time we had a bath together, Suzuri was getting married," Alicia said, nudging her older sister.

"And this time, I'm getting married," Tara said with a giggle.

"What?" Suzuri asked. "You decided to accept Angelo's offer?"

"Such a girly guy," Tara said. "The Prince of Middenhall is totally my type. A weaponry expert with dark hair. He's tall, too." She smiled. "All he wants is someone to go kill monsters with? Sign me up!"

Alicia put her fingers to her chin, looking at Tara. "It would almost be a match made in heaven, if only..."

"If only?" Tara blinked at Alicia.

"If only you weren't too chicken to just dump Angelo there when the King said that Hiro was looking for someone," Alicia finished.

"I'm not a chicken!" Tara said. "I just didn't wanna be mean."

Suzuri pointed at the wall that divided the bath for men and women. "That isn't soundproof, y'know," she said quietly, laying on her back so she could float along the surface of the warm water. "You might not want to talk about those kinds of things."

Tara looked at that wall. She forgot that the guys could be bathing right on the other side of it. "Oh no," she whispered. "That's horrible news."

Alicia shrugged. "Depends. If you really don't have any attachment to Angelo, then it shouldn't bother you that much at all. Might get your brother upset, though."

A few minutes later, they could hear the guys' voices coming from the other side of the bathing wall. They were laughing about something when they came in, and this piqued the ladies' interest, even if they weren't showing it to each other.

"I was just thinking," Suzuri said as she let herself float along.

"Uh oh," Alicia and Tara said at the same time.

"Shut up," Suzuri muttered. "I was just thinking that it would be amazing if I could get my hands on a pie."

Tara then asked, "So why do you want a pie?"

"To throw it in your face for being such a smartass?" Suzuri countered back. "No, really, it's because pies made in Middenhall are supposed to have an herb in them that's a well known aphrodisiac."

Alicia asked bluntly, "Does Art need an aphrodisiac? I was under the impression that every minute you had alone where a bed was present, you two were rockin' the sack, as the saying goes."

The three looked at each other without answering, even though Art was standing on the other side of the bath wall somehow feeling a bit out of place. He had been hearing the last bit of that conversation, not sure what to make of it.

"Hey, cous'n?" Hiro called to him from where he and the other guys were sitting along the far wall. "Why do you look so... shocked?"

Art shook his head, stepping closer to the bath wall, hoping to hear some sort of answer.

Alicia stared at Suzuri. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Suzuri said, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I will. It isn't your business, after all."

"You say something like that out of the blue and you expect me to ignore it?" Alicia asked. Art felt the same way. He never thought he'd side so easily with Alicia like that. "There must be something you aren't telling us."

No kidding, Art thought.

Suzuri stood up and started to wring out her flattened hair. When the water was out, it started to curl up the way it always did. "I didn't want to give him the pie," she said. "I don't really care for pie, but I wanted to test it on myself."

Tara stared at her. "Are you saying you've lost your drive?"

"Hardly," Suzuri responded. "Not a moment goes by that I don't think about Art and doing the horizontal matress ride. I just wonder if I'm, y'know... doing enough."

Art sighed. He thought she always did just fine, though there were moments where he loved her playfulness and willingness to take some sort of lead. Was she thinking about last night when they sparred on the ship? It was true. Art loved her sly smiles and giggles of confidence during battle, and that carried over when he had bested her in combat. Art always believed she was shy in approaching him that way, which is why he never wanted to press the issue. He thought about it, then smiled. He walked back over to the guys in the bath and looked at his cousin, "You think we'll have any pie with tonight's dinner?"

Hiro nodded. "Dad requests Middenhall pie every night. He says its stupid to live in a place with such a delicacy and not eat it every day."

Art thought, That must be the reason you wanna find a girl of your own so badly. "Well, then," he said, "I suppose I shouldn't eat too much of the dinner, then."

Seth asked, "What's so special about Middnehall pie?"

Hiro said with a big smile, "The pie helps you relax in ways you never thought possible, and it even gives ya a boost in other ways."

"It sounds like its made with Torneko's Grass," Angelo said.

"That's one ingredient in it," Hiro answered quickly. "And it doesn't even feel like there's any of that stuff in it. That's the best part."

Taro couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean the king... your father, who looks like he's about two days shy of being a century old... puts that in his system? Is he able to even... do anything with it?"

Hiro nodded. "You can't be a maid here in Middenhall Castle without being able to help my dad with his nightly and morning problems. Of course, I don't tell any of the maids that I have similar problems, I just use my hands."

Angelo, upon hearing this tidbit, was convinced that Hiro was a complete idiot. He looked over at the young man, who most certainly wasn't a day over twenty-five, much like Art. "Perhaps the maids could make it easier for you to handle? Y'know, more enjoyable."

"Oh no," Art said, hiding his face with his hands. "Angelo, please stay out of this."

Hiro was confused. "Why would that be enjoyable? It's just something I have to do. Something my body does on its own."

Seth shook his head. "I didn't think there was someone more dense about that than Art was. Art at least impregnated Suzuri, so he knew what to do, at least."

Art blushed. "All Hiro's ever done is train with his weaponry and fight monsters. He's never looked at a girl in the way that you guys do."

"Or you do," Angelo added. "This has to be fixed."

"No, it doesn't," Art said, standing up. "I'm going to get dressed. I don't want to be a part of this... depravity."

"Sit back down," Seth said. "You know Hiro better than any of us, and he trusts you. You should be the one to walk your cousin through finding a girl he likes and nailin' her!"

"How dare you put it like that," Art breathed out disgustedly. "Hiro will find out in his own time."

Hiro looked at Art. "Cousin, what are they talking about? Why does it upset you so much to talk about it? ...What's going on?"

"Don't you feel sorry for your cousin?" Angelo asked almost pleadingly. Almost as if he knew that was the right card to play to get Art to go along with their crazy, torturous scheme.

Art started to walk away. "I... I don't want to be a part of this." He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathing area. "And don't you dare even try to corrupt Hiro!" he yelled, catching even the ladies' attention on the other side.

Suzuri sat up, almost ready to throw some lighting bolts at whatever was attacking, but realized that it was peaceful there except for that one outburst. What in the world did that even mean?

Alicia blinked. "Don't try to corrupt Hiro?"she asked.

"That sounded a bit random."

Suzuri just pulled herself out of the bath. "Eh, let's just get ready to eat. I'm hungry."

"Yeah... for pie," Alicia giggled at her. 


	89. Chapter 87

Part 87.

Dinner in Middenhall was served just as quickly as everyone was dressed and seated in the dining hall, even though it was only midafternoon when they began eating. Everything went along smoothly. There were no attacks disturbing the peace, there was no unexpected warrior from another country to warn of that country being attacked, and everyone liked being able to just relax for once. It was clear that the King of Middenhall liked having guests, especially Art and Suzuri, and he was more than hospitable with everyone there.

No one really had much to say until dessert was served, which was a stack of several pies that all smelled rich and flavorful. A few of the pies were filled with what seemed like a creamy fruit sauce, and one of them smelled like the usually rare chocolate, which caught Suzuri's immediate attention. Another pie didn't smell very sweet, but contained a thick, bubbly chicken broth with veggies. It was a dessert buffet fit for royal consumption to be sure.

Suzuri never really was one for pie so it was easy to attempt to ignore it, even with the smell of chocolate within arm's reach. She tried to ignore the idea she mentioned in the bath, though her sisters were watching her to see how she would move with interested expressions.

Art passed her an empty plate, trying to not mention what he heard being said in the bath. "Are you still hungry, Love?" he asked. "You didn't eat much of that feast earlier... you shouldn't go to bed hungry, you know."

Does he know about Middenhall pies? Suzuri asked herself in her thoughts. Is that why he's asking? She looked up at him and said, "I don't quite like pie much."

"Are you kidding?" Alicia asked, pushing the chocolate pie her way. "You love pie." She winked at her sister.

Art cocked his eyebrow up. "Normally you two aren't in such disagreement," he noticed. "Are you perhaps... hiding something?"

Suzuri blushed and grabbed the chocolate pie, serving herself a slice on the plate. She then picked up her fork and starting eating it. If she was busy eating, she would have an excuse not to stay silent until it was over. It was delicious. She hadn't enjoyed chocolate in a dog's age, and she'd never had it in a pie. Suzuri just looked at the piece of pie, wondering if what they said about Middenhall pies was true or not. She didn't feel any different.

Art served himself up a modest piece of the veggie pie, and ate alongside Suzuri. He didn't want to be awkwardly sitting there, not eating anything when everyone else seemed to be partaking in the gracious offer by the Middenhall Royal Family. He enjoyed it all right, but he wondered if Middenhall pies really were as special as Hiro made them sound. He didn't feel anything relaxing or special about eating the pie, and Art wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not.

The King of Middenhall had become extremely red in the face after eating a half of a fruit pie. He looked almost drunk when he finally got up and bade the rest of the diners a good night. Almost hobbling out of the dining hall, he called three maids to his side to help him make it to his private chambers.

"He's an early to bed kinda guy," Hiro said once his father was out of earshot. "He gets up insanely early, too."

"The pies are great," Angelo said to Hiro. "But I don't feel anything special."

Hiro laughed. "You believed that stupid legend, huh? I thought you guys were smarter than that. I mean, look at Art and Suzuri over there. They're eating the pie like they aren't assuming anything. They're just enjoying the simplicity of a well-made Middenhall pie."

Suzuri wasn't going to react. She just kept eating it and keeping her mouth shut. Of course, she expected something after what she said in the bathing hall. She expected something after that embarrasing conversation.

Art believed he didn't need much of an aid in wanting to hold Suzuri intimately. The idea of being aided by herbs in that would have felt quite pathetic, so he was really hoping that the pies didn't do anything to his system. He didn't want to change his style subconciously because he was under the influence of something he took in.

"Wow, they're pretty quiet," Seth said with a broad, very devilish smile. "Someone looks like they have severely crushed hopes."

"Don't tease," Hiro said gently. "I'm sure that they can bring themselves to relax with their own abilities. That's what's so nice about having a love you actually do care about."

"You're a sweetheart, Prince Hiro," Suzuri said. "And the pie is delicious."

"Heh," Tara said, pushing away her plate. "I'm full."

"Yeah, after stuffing yourself with about half a pie," Taro said sharply.

"Hush," Tara grunted back at him. "I'm ready for bed. Wow, that... that's some heavy stuff." She moved strangely. Her cheeks were red, which was a very rare sight to see, as she was so pale skinned. How could the pies have such an effect on the King of Middenhall and then a very visable effect on Tara, but it didn't even bother Art or Suzuri at all? Especially when both of them knew that they were lightweights to every other influencing herb or substance out there.

Angelo got up and reached around her. "Hey, baby, I'll take you," he said. "I'm going with her. Catch you guys later."

"Enjoy," Seth said with a wave.

"Dream well," Hiro called to them once they had made it to the door.

Eventually, everyone had left the table but Art, Suzuri, and Hiro. It was embarassing to see how they didn't want to budge over the expected effects of the pies, but they didn't want to admit to each other that it was bothering either of them.

"Well, this is awkward," Hiro said. "Art, shouldn't you be takin' your bride to bed soon? Sun's goin' down."

"Didn't we have things that needed to be discussed?" Suzuri asked, wanting to take the subject off of herself as much as possible. "Y'know, the state and situation of Cannock?"

"Dad decided we'll have a strategy meeting in the morning," Hiro said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have gone to bed straight away."

"He should have at least said so," Art grunted. "But I know Uncle, he's the type to do things without warning anyone."

Hiro nodded. "So... you two didn't get any effect from the pies at all, did you?" he asked.

"Were we supposed to?" Suzuri asked.

"Well, yeah. You saw Dad and your friends. I get the feeling that no matter how much of the pies you eat, you won't get any effect," Hiro said with a shrug. "You two are so into each other all ready that you don't need to be pushed in that direction at all."

Art interjected, "I thought you had no idea about-"

Hiro nodded. "That was the idea. I don't like it when people talk about those kind of private matters with others, so I tend to act like I have no idea what it really means. I know what the pies do to me, and I realize that I could ask the maids to help me like my Dad does, but I don't want to. I want something special with a special someone, like what the two of you have. Art, you had no interest whatsoever in women when we were kids, I could have sworn you were gay."

"Get out of here," Art scoffed at his cousin.

"No, really," Hiro said. "You wouldn't even look at girls. It wasn't until I heard Nina talking to you during our adventure to defeat Hargon that I realized it wasn't that you were avoiding women, it's that you wanted to find a special person to share your affections with. Nina tried to force herself into being that person, and then she called you gay to your face when you refused her. You even let her tell your whole family she thought you were gay, just because you were embarassed to tell anyone else that your little heart was being saved for a special someone you had yet to even encounter." He smiled. "I know more about you than anyone, Arty."

"I hate that nickname..."

Hiro smiled, "I can call you what the girls all called you." He looked at Suzuri. "When Art was a kid, he loved cookies. They were his favorite snack, and every time we got together over at Cannock, the maids would have a whole big plate of cookies waiting for us. Art would ignore everything I said just because they were so good, he'd just stuff himself silly."

Art blushed. "You don't have to share this story."

"Like I hell I don't," Hiro said. "This is your bride, your Queen, she should know everything about you there is to know!" He coughed and continued. "So the younger maids in the castle took to calling him 'Cookie' or 'Prince Cookie' all the time. There was this one time he got on top of the table and declared himself the Cookie Warrior."

Suzuri giggled just a little bit. "How charming you were as a child."

Art shrugged. "It was so long ago."

"Well, maybe you could come and save your Pastry Princess, oh Cookie Warrior," Suzuri said, leaning over to kiss him on his cheek. "And we'll make lots and lots of sweet, sweet love."

Art's head was slapped by his own right hand. "I hate bad puns."

"Is there a good pun?" Hiro asked.

Suzuri said, "Yeah, but if you use it, I'll have to pun... ish you! With more puns!"

Art glared at Suzuri. "I feel my drive to love on you slipping down a slope of no return, Love."

"I'll shut up!" Suzuri almost shouted, eating more of that chocolate pie. By then she'd almost eaten the entire thing alone, and she felt the pounds building on her thighs each and every bite.

Hiro laughed. "Then eat some pie, cousin."

"I've eaten plenty," Art said. "I didn't feel anything at all."

"Well, if you feel your drive slipping, I'm sure you'll get it to come back when you eat some," Hiro said, pointing at it.

"I was being sarcastic," Art grunted at his cousin. He stood up and put his fork down on the plate that had been sitting in front of him. "Come, Love, we've talked into the night. I'm sure you're even more tired than I am."

"Tired enough to stay up a few more hours on each other, of course," Hiro said with a big smile.

"Are you going to keep that act up around everyone else?" Art asked.

"But of course. Their reactions are hilarious."

Art took his wife's hand and they walked together through the halls of Middenhall castle. When they got to the guest hall, they were sure they heard the familiar rythmic thumping on both sides of their room. Perhaps the pies did have an effect on everyone, but it just took time to kick in?

"It is hard to resist the call of a fluffy bed, isn't it?" Art asked her quietly.

"Well, that and it's hard to resist you," Suzuri replied. "We should take the chance. Depending on how things go at the strategy meeting tomorrow, we might be split apart."

"That is true." Art said, tapping her behind. "So, let's get that dress off of you, shall we?"

"Only if I can have your pants."

They giggled together and went into the room designated for them, and closed the door behind them. It was going to be such an enjoyable night. 


	90. Chapter 88

Part 88.

The morning came rather quickly for everyone, and even though the King of Middenhall was up early, he didn't mind the fact that his guests slept until about midmorning. Birds tweeted from their perches both along the castle walls and in the trees on both sides of the fortress. He ordered that each guest room be served a light breakfast, and when Art was awake, he was to go to the throne room to discuss the situation in Cannock.

Hiro was glad to have his cousin back around, though. It had been ages since he spent any time with Art, and his bride was a nice lady. He was so happy for Art. He kicked around a ball outside by himself, doing footwork exercises with his sword and shield out at the same time to practice balancing the weight on both sides, when he noticed there was commotion going on out in the front courtyard.

Hiro wove between all the buildings and bushes to find that clergymen from the Church of Loto were coming in the castle gates. He swore under his breath, darting back to his father.

"Dad!" Hiro said impatiently. "Have I got news for you!"

"Spit it out, my son," the king was blunt with his words.

"People from the Church of Loto are coming. They're in the gates now," he explained. "What are we going to do?"

The King of Middenhall sighed. He had always put his people before himself, and he was such an old man now. He smiled at his son, having his own plan that he didn't plan on telling anyone.. "Hiro," he said kindly. "You have always been everything I expected from both being the child of me and your mother, and a descendant of Loto. I appreciate you very much."

"...Dad, what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"If you had to choose who to side with, son, it would be Art," the king said. "I want you to know that I don't take it personally."

"Seriously, Dad, you're scaring me."

The King of Middenhall took in a very deep breath and started to walk out of the throne room. "I will greet the Clergy. I want you to get your cousin and his entourage and bring them to the square."

"But Dad-"

"I will preserve Middenhall as my father did before me, and his father before him," the king stated. "I will stand for the old ways and what they have always been, because I know no other way, my son." He turned around to look at Hiro, who's expression had turned to despiration. "When my blade points at Suzuri, the one who has offended the Clergy of the Church of Loto... I want you to strike me down. Middenhall will have a rebirth, with a king that is a free thinker."

Hiro shook his head. "Dad, I couldn't do that!"

"You must, if you wish to save your best friend and his wife from the Church of Loto," the king said sharply. "My best friend was Artho's father. Bless Scott's humble soul, may he rest in peace one day."

"Uncle Scott wouldn't have let you do something like this," Hiro stated angrily. "Uncle Scott was a brave man."

"If I do not give into them, they will have my head split like your uncle's," the King of Middenhall explained. "I would rather my own son's sword drive me to my grave and know of it than to allow them the right to step all over Scott's only son while we sleep. It's bad enough they took Eliza from this world. They will not have you, Artho, his bride or unborn. Or any of their nice friends."

"Dad, I beg you reconsider," Hiro said. Tears were streaming down his face. "I know nothing of how a country is to be ruled. I didn't study anything but weaponry. I hoped I'd never have to take your crown and wear it."

"Hiro, I do love you. I'm begging you, as both your father and a peer in swordsmanship, to do me this favor," the king said gently. "And you must not tell Artho or any of his party what is going on. Do you understand me? It must not look like a plot. You will declare Middenhall free of all ties to Loto's Lineage, and that your citizens are just people living in this day and time - that they not are special just because they live here in a town founded by Princess Gwendolyn and Erdrick." He turned around again and said, "Go. Get the guests. I will see the Clergy myself."

Hiro nodded sadly, walking up to the north part of the castle where all the guest rooms were. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to do this, but his father had always been a master tactician and a great mind for defensive strategy. The big problem was, could he strike down his father if he was to point his blade at Art or Suzuri? He knew Suzuri less than a day. Would his sense of justice really be something he could call upon over someone he'd known so little, just because she was married to his best friend? Could he strike down his father if it meant saving Art?

The King of Middenhall walked out of the great gate that seperated the town from the castle and saw the banners of the Church of Loto in plain sight. "Ah," he said loudly. "I welcome the servants of our great Goddess Celestria to our humble castle town. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The group of clergymen turned around to size up the elderly king who had always been a decent servant to Celestria in their eyes. The tallest who wore a bishop's miter stepped forward. "I am Bishop Tomas," he said. "We have come to Middenhall to cleanse your town of any infidels who do not give their life to the power of Celestria, King Lars."

"Celestria be praised," the King said with a smile. "For I do have good news to offer you." He came up to the bishop and nodded to all of the other clergy members. "Those who follow the Church of Zenon lurk amongst us now. It is not my job as King to weed out disbelievers in our true Goddess, so I could do nothing."

"Most troubling indeed," Bishop Tomas said with a smile. "Please, bring them before us, so we might observe the blasphemy first hand."

"My son, Hiro, is retrieving them for you, as we could see your coming easily. We are atop a hill after all," King Lars said with a bow. "I request that you await them here."

Hiro brought the group from the guest rooms with him, and they entered the town square.

Art froze. "Ah hell, cousin! What is this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Exactly what it looks like," Hiro said coldly. "Go, stand before the servants of our Goddess and the upholders of the Descendants of Loto, as you are a traitor to your own blood." He pushed Suzuri to the cobblestone path in a way that made him look much more violent than he was really being. "Take your blaspheming wench with you."

Suzuri couldn't believe that Hiro spoke like that to the person he'd called his best friend since the moment she met him. She looked up at him, for once scared of someone who had always come across as being down to earth and very kind. "Prince Hiro, why?"

Alicia lashed out with her whip at Hiro immediately, before Art could even react. "How dare you sell us out like this?"

Hiro blocked it with his shield, then grabbed the whip with his sword hand, yanking it from Alicia. "Try it again and you will not even see the clergymen."

Art was shocked. "I thought... you wanted to help us... I honestly thought that-"

"Shut up, traitor!" Hiro screamed at him. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

"Now, now, young Prince," Bishop Tomas said, standing right next to King Lars of Middenhall. "It is not your job to pass judgement on those who have sinned."

"You!" Art said. "You were the priest that blessed our union... you were at our wedding!"

Tomas nodded. "I have come quite a long way from then, you know," he said. "King Artho Princeton of Cannock, you have come to be a criminal in the eyes of Celestria. Taking a bride not of the line of Loto is a grave problem, and making a child who is not pure is even more against the teachings of our Goddess."

"Haven't you punished Cannock enough?" Suzuri asked. "You took the lives of their King and Princess. Surely you cannot mean to wipe Cannock from the map just because-."

"Celestria will forgive the insurgence," Tomas interrupted her, "If you atone for your sins, King of Cannock. If you don't, I am sure that your cousin or your uncle will do the atoning for you, so that you may survive this ordeal."

"Blood of a sinner need not be on my son's hands," King Lars said quietly. "I will do the punishing, if it pleases the Goddess on high."

Tomas nodded in approval. "First, we will ask the young King. You married the unpure wench, now you may do her the honor as her husband to take her life and submit it to the Goddess."

Art stood protectively in front of Suzuri. "I have denounced your so-called Goddess the moment her servants took away the most innocent of lives!" he shouted. "I will stand by my wife, from now to the end of this life... and on through to the next, as the scripture teaches! What Eliza and my father paid for with their lives will not be lost. I live more by your code than you do, and I do not follow any faith."

Tomas frowned a little. "Such a pity," he said. "King Lars. If you will atone for your nephew."

The King of Middenhall agreed, drawing the sword on his hip and gripping the hilt in his left hand. He looked at Hiro, who nodded. Then he set his angry looking eyes on Suzuri, pointing his sword at her heart. Lars wanted to tell her that he was sad to have to point his blade at her. He liked her, and he wished in his heart to see what Art's child looked like. Lars wanted to hug her and tell her that she would be a beautiful queen alongside his nephew. She was the closest thing to a daughter he ever had. "Do you have any last words?" he asked.

Tara shouted, "You won't kill our sister!" She drew her Falcon Blade and started to charge at the King, but Hiro grabbed behind her and threw her to the ground.

Art pulled his sword out and held it out at Lars, stepping in front of Suzuri. "You will have to get past me to even think of touching my wife!" he shouted. "How dare you even call yourself my father's friend?"

"Scott would have loved to see how much his only son has grown," King Lars said quietly. "And you must keep growing in his honor, even if Zenon revived you to serve them. You can be cleansed again!" He glanced at Hiro, who hit Art on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him to the ground. "I must protect you, Artho, as I told Scott I would do the day of your very birth."

Suzuri reached for her fans. "I... I thought I was going to have a real father figure in my life," she said.

"I cannot accept one who is not of Loto's blood into my family," King Lars said coldly. "I must have given you the wrong impression, and for that... I am sorry." The moment he pointed his sword at Suzuri's neck, ready to lop her head off, Hiro stepped in as if he had a change of heart.

"Father!" he shouted, "I cannot allow you to do this!"

"Why would you even defy your father or your faith?" King Lars asked his only son.

"Because... punishing people for following their hearts is wrong," Hiro declared loud enough that all the townspeople could hear him. "Punishing people who are family, who have always stood by you since the beginning, for something that some stupid religion tells you... is wrong! Just then when I pushed Suzuri down to the ground, I felt like I was pushing away a piece of my heart. Hitting my cousin like that made me wanna kill myself! Uncle Scott did not want you to protect his son in violence and lies."

"You will defy all that Middenhall stands for?" King Lars asked again.

Hiro drew his sword, nuding to Suzuri get behind him. "Because... I don't fight for Middenhall, I fight for my family! Screw the old way."

"Put your words on your sword, my son," King Lars said. "Because if you lose, then I will have no choice but to cut you down as well for defying everything you have ever been taught." He quickly rose his blade to the face of his son, and Hiro countered it with his shield.

A battle erupted between the old master of swordsmanship and the apprentice who had learned under him for twenty-five years. Hiro was able to counter each time, blow for blow, until the old King's lack of speed caught up to him and he was no longer able to keep up with how fast Hiro moved. Lars fell to his knees, the brittle bones of an old man starting to crack in his body. Soon, he felt his heart beating way too fast. It was clear that even though he was beaten as a fighter, his death was that of an old man's. His body fell flat on the ground, kicking up a small cloud of dust with his thud.

"I declare Middenhall free of state mandated religion!" Hiro shouted. "Get the hell out of my country, you clowns."

"This disease has spread," Tomas said. He did not approve of this at all. "If Middenhall will not consort as it always has with the Church of Loto, I'm afraid we'll just have to burn it down."

Hiro looked back at Taro and then back at the clergymen. "I really don't think so. Hit it, silver sage!"

Taro threw his biggest spell at the group of clergymen, killing about six of them in that instant and wounding the other four. When everyone saw that was in the clear, the rest of the team sent the other four to their deaths. Suzuri and Art both bent down over King Lars, both casting their best healing spells they could muster.

"Uncle," Art said, trying to bring King Lars back to life. "This isn't right! You can't leave, I was going to discuss strategy with you... there was so much to learn from your experience!"

"It's over..." Angelo said, bending down to check on Lars' heart. "The old man had a heart attack at the very end."

Hiro sat down next to Art and hugged around his cousin. "That... that was the hardest thing I ever had to do." He cried. "I... I couldn't... I couldn't just..."

"The Church of Loto will pay for this," Art said, trying to comfort Hiro the best he could. "We will take back Torland and rebuild it... without their needless war or blood rights..."

"I don't wanna be a Descendant of Loto anymore," Hiro said through his tears. "I don't wanna be a prince, cousin... I don't wanna be a king... I just wanna kill monsters and... find peace."

"Yeah..." Seth said behind them. "...that's all any man in this world wants to do. Live freely to their hearts and find peace. Sometimes, though... we don't get that. Circumstances control our lives more than we do. The legend of Loto is more than right. The Descendants of Loto will rise up when there is trouble... and they have." 


	91. Chapter 89

Part 89.

Hiro spent the rest of that day going through the motions of leading his father's kingdom through a funeral service and being coronated as King of Middenhall, even though he really didn't want it. He didn't want to rule anyone. He just wanted to be the same old shmoo as everyone else. Art was kind enough to help him, as he had gone through something just a little over a month previously. Everyone else mourned alongside Hiro.

After the group shared a somber lunch, Art stood up and looked at Hiro while everyone was still in the dining hall. "No beating around the bush, cousin," he said sternly, "I need to know the state of my home now. I didn't come to join Middenhall's population, you know."

"You want to know what's become of Cannock?" Hiro snapped back at him. "That's how those stupid clergymen got here so fast. It was such a central location on the continent between the three major Torland kingdoms so they decided to make it the capital of their new empire. My father was going to tell you just live here, so now I'm telling you."

"That's your answer to this travesty?" Suzuri asked. "Live in hiding?"

Hiro glared at her. "I will fight back against those who cross my borders, but I will not declare war against something I cannot defeat, Suzuri. Middenhall is a country that believes in defensive wars."

"And what was that four years ago when we stood at Nina's side to defeat Hargon, Hiro?" Art almost screamed at him. "So you'd take up arms against someone who destroyed Moonbrooke and not Cannock?"

"We did not openly declare war on Hargon, Art. My father ruled the country and I left in secret to do my job as a Descendant of Loto," Hiro answered. "It's better than the people of Wellgarth, who hid underground after burning their own village so that Hargon would believe the town was destroyed all ready."

"Gahhh!" Art slammed his hands against the table. "I don't need your wallowing, Hiro. Do me a favor and take care of my Queen for me. I'm going to Cannock myself."

"You can't go alone," Tara said. "They'll kill you, or worse, take your form and manipulate Suzuri again."

Alicia nodded. "If you go, we're all going, Art."

"Fine," Art said. "Everyone else can come with me except... Suzuri, you stay here with Hiro. Your delicate nature is something that can benefit the citizens of Middenhall right now. You will be safe here with my cousin."

Angelo looked over at Tara. "Why don't you stay here and keep your sister company?"

Tara nodded. "You mean keep her from chasing after Art?"

Seth laughed. "Yeah, and it's not a one person job, being a chaparone for Suzuri. Alicia, you stay, too."

Alicia agreed with the idea. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We'll tie her to the bedroom wall if we have to... which we probably will."

Hiro blinked a few times. "That might be a bit extreme."

"You don't know Suzuri like I do," Alicia said with a wink. "She'd follow Art into the depths of hell if he left her behind."

"It's more like being left behind feels like the depths of hell," Suzuri said, getting up from her seat. She reached for Art's hand, pulling him back gently. "Is it because of my weakness to Dream Magic that you're leaving me?"

"Love," Art said, hugging around her tightly. "No, it's not about the weakness to Dream Magic. I don't want you to put our unborn in danger. You are tired and you never get any rest while we're constantly on the go."

"Yeah, 'cause you don't leave her alone at night when she's supposed to sleep," Angelo snickered at him.

Seth laughed again. "Damn, Angelo, you're harsh. Newlyweds are supposed to be on each other as much as those two are." He smiled when Art gave him a this-is-not-the-time-for-that look. "We only tease you because we love you."

Hiro put his head in his hands. "Don't go, Art. My father bought you a chance to be a bit smarter about this... there's got to be something we can do."

Art's tension dropped a little. He gripped around Suzuri again. "You're right. Uncle Lars was a master tactician and an excellent strategist. He gave us a chance to act wisely as he would have." He nodded. "...I lost myself in my anger there. I almost forgot what took me forever to learn. Love is stronger than anger."

"Now there's the Art we all know and love," Tara said with a giggle. "So we should come up with a better plan than just storming their stronghold."

Suzuri said, "We also wanted to go to the Spring of Bravery. Why don't we go there?"

"You wanted to go to the Spring of Bravery?" Hiro asked, looking back up. "But why?"

"A while back," Taro started to explain, "We met with a Dreamsage in the Tower of Najimi outside of Aliahan. He told all of us that we needed to pass a trial from the Goddess, but..."

"The Goddess is dead and does not answer prayers," Angelo finished. "That's what Ciresso told us in Zenithia."

Hiro looked confused. "How does a Goddess die?"

"The same way her father died before her..." Suzuri answered. "Celestria Yggdrasil nurtured all of us, you know. When the Observatory fell, Zenus was split into ten pieces and sent to the depths of the magical grottos. It was as if the essence we brought to her to revive her caused him to kill himself in guilt and shame."

"That means he's not really dead, he's just split apart," Taro said, crossing his arms. "It doesn't make sense that the Goddess would still give Heavenly Artifacts when we pass the tests, but she doesn't answer our prayers."

Hiro then said, "That is indeed strange. Perhaps what the Church of Loto has done in her name has disgraced her so much that she cannot bear to answer the calls of true followers. If I were in her place, I would feel that way, most certainly."

"Every time one of us passed a trial, we could hear her voice which said to go to the Spring of Bravery," Alicia said. "Even though we screamed up in the sky for answers and never got any, we could still hear her say that."

Art remembered that clearly. "Perhaps if we do go there, then we can find some answers. Maybe in the Spring of Bravery... we might be able to find a way to talk to Celestria. She may have left us a clue there."

"How long of a hike is it?" Tara asked curiously.

"The Spring of Bravery is further north than Cannock is west of here," Hiro said, pointing up at the wall behind him. "This is a map of all of Torland and Alefgard, you see." He pointed at Middenhall's location. "This is where we are. And this up here-" he moved a little to point at a peninsula which pointed eastward, which was surrounded by mountains "-is a cave where the Spring of Bravery flows." Then he moved his hand to point at the closest castle, Cannock, and explained, "That there is Cannock. It's possible to reach Cannock in half a day, so if one were to leave at daybreak, they would make it before noon. Hiking up to the Spring is a bit more difficult, as there is a thicker swarm of monsters up in those mountains. It would estimate a day and a half to get there, if you don't stop to camp along the way during the night."

"Would it be faster to take the ship?" Angelo asked.

"Hardly," Hiro said. "The waters up there are treacherous for any vessels. If you wanted to actually make it to Cannock by ship, it would be best to go south around the Monolith and head back up north close to Gwendolyn's gate. It's a good thing you stopped when you did, otherwise you would have lost a lot of time."

"That is most troublesome," Seth thought aloud. "It is a good idea to head up there, but what if the Church's cretins lay eyes on us on the way up there?"

"Or worse," Taro interjected, "They could have claimed the Spring of Bravery for their own territory by now."

"It is midday," Hiro said. "I will send a small group of soldiers to scout the area for you, and we should have our answers before the sun sets. Then we can formulate a plan based on what is found out." He shrugged. "Dad's words always were 'Smarter, not Harder'. Said he learned it from Uncle Scott."

"Haha," Art said, finally breaking a smile. "My father did say that quite often."

"And that's why you're so smart," Hiro laughed at his cousin. "You're not an idiot like me."

"The world takes all kinds," Suzuri said. "We need meatshields as much as we need bookworms."

"I didn't go that far..." Hiro said, pulling his favorite blue helmet off his head to reveal his darker than black hair. "You're harsh, Queen of Cannock."

"Not harsh," Tara corrected him. "Just blunt." 


	92. Chapter 90

Part 90.

Art was so close to home that it hurt just looking out the window. He wanted nothing more than to take his home by force, but he knew that idea was beyond impossible. That day was hard on him, waiting for the band of soldiers to get back from patrol. Suzuri sat with him in the town square where his Uncle Lars had stood against Hiro in battle that very morning.

"I hate sitting here and doing nothing," Art said quietly. Winds gently blew through the town, making the trees sway effortlessly.

"You aren't 'doing nothing'," Suzuri said, putting her hand on his leg. "You are waiting for news. You are thinking like a real king."

"And your constant reassurance is just like what a real queen would do," Art replied, nuzzling against her cheek. "You're so supportive."

"As are you," she said, smiling in reaction to his playfulness. "Right now, though you are still, you are doing something. You must relax."

Art leaned his head onto hers. "I feel like that's all I've been doing."

"Nonsense," Suzuri reached up and rubbed her hand against his cheek. "You just returned from an expedition to Zenithia, being captured and tortured by various criminals, and now you just want to keep going? My beloved King, you must rest sometime."

They kissed, but pulled apart the moment they heard the approaching footsteps of heavily armored troops. A small group of soldiers came marching through the town's gate and stopped before Art and Suzuri.

"Now is not that time," Art said, standing up from the bench they had been sitting on for about an hour. He turned to the troops. "You have returned early."

"We must report to our king," the leader of the troops replied soundly.

Eventually, the castle door boomed open, and Hiro came out. "You will address the King of Cannock as you do me," Hiro ordered, standing before his men. "He is a part of the family, regardless if his crest is different." He stood there, dressed for battle, except on top of his head was not his favorite blue helmet and goggles that matched Art's, but a golden crown that his father had worn for over sixty years. "Status report."

The leader stepped forward. "My men and I have discovered that monsters surround the once peaceful Spring of Bravery, my lord," he said. "There is no sign of the Church of Loto's regiment, who have been based in Leftwyn. The geography seems to be unstable there."

"What?" Hiro asked. "This is irregular."

"Indeed, my lord," the leader of the troops spoke again. "Where there was once mountains, there are plains. Where there was once forest, there are swamps. Where there was a cave, there is a tower."

"A tower?" Art asked. "Make of it what you will, cousin, only divinity can change geography."

"Or the most powerful wizard known to our world's history," Hiro thought aloud. "It was said that in Aliahan, the land was warped with the power of Baramos before Zoma had revealed himself to Loto."

"You're reciting scripture of an outdated text full of lies," Art said stiffly, shocking several of the guards. "We will go to this new tower where the cave once was. Love, call our companions. We depart at once."

Hiro turned around to look at him. "Without preparation? Without any discussion? Art, what if the land changes on you while you're out there? This could be a much more harsh journey than you ever anticipated."

Art glared back at his cousin. "We depart at once." Suzuri got up that instant, heading back into the castle as fast as she could.

"Allow me the honor of accompanying you," Hiro said then.

"You must stay and take care of Middenhall, as the place is weakened in its mourning," Art said forcefully. He then took off his goggles and put them away in his pocket. "No one will miss your guests, though they will miss you, King of Middenhall."

"Cousin, I..." Hiro looked away, not sure if he was ashamed of himself. He had so many things he wanted to say to Art. He'd never felt this way about anyone, even though he felt it was wrong to feel this way. The feelings in his heart would have betrayed Suzuri, and that bothered him greatly. "Art, please-"

"Save your valediction, Hiro, we will meet again once I find out exactly what's going on at our Spring of Bravery," Art said with a smile. "I know how you feel, however, I cannot reciprocate. You are my cousin, but you feel like my brother. I love my wife."

Hiro nodded. "There will never be another like you. Not in my heart or in anyone else's." He looked up at the castle door, where Suzuri came with the rest of the nakama in tow. "Please, be safe, cousin."

"With my team of allies, I'll be more than fine," Art said, shrugging. "We depart at once, everyone."

"Understood," Alicia said. "I was getting tired of this place anyway."

"I'm not," Tara said, blushing when her eyes met with Hiro's. She walked over to Hiro, trying to summon her courage. "Thanks for having us here in your castle. Sorry about everything that happened."

Hiro smiled at her. "It was not your fault, and I am glad to host the allies of my best friend in my home."

"I wish I knew how to... ah, screw it," Tara said, reaching up around his neck and giving him the kiss of her life. Taro and Angelo both stopped dead in their tracks, jaws dropped as far down as they could go when they saw her slip him tongue and grip onto his hair like she wanted to pound him flat on the ground at that moment. When Tara let up she said, "I'd been wanting to do that ever since I laid eyes on you."

"I wish I could say the same," Hiro said kindly. "It was most pleasant, however, my heart only has room for one."

Tara gripped him tightly. "My heart is also taken, but I cannot help myself. I feel horrible that I wasn't honest with you when you offered, as I could have made your nights spectacular." When she let go, she straightened out her Gigant Armor and pulled on some gauntlets. "Now it's time to kick some monster rump."

"If my heart didn't live for another," Hiro whispered, "You would have been a dream come true."

Angelo gasped. She'd never, ever kissed him like that before. He suddenly felt as if he'd never be able to approach Tara in a romantic sense ever again, as if he was outclassed in every way possible.

Taro wasn't sure if he wanted to murder Hiro for that or not. He twitched madly, trying to control himself. Hiro and Tara did seem like they had quite a bit in common, as they both were the physical fighters who chose to master weapony and be frontline fighters in combat, and he did prefer the idea of Tara being with Hiro over Angelo, but still, seeing the woman he loved make out with someone she'd only known for about a day and he himself never experiencing anything like that was more than just a tease in his mind.

Alicia stared at Tara. "Damn. Who thought the cute little you had that on the inside?"

Tara shrugged. "I can be affectionate or seductive if I want," she said. "Most of the time I just want to be in the action."

Art wasn't sure of what to make of that display, but he leaned over close to Hiro. "Tara is your type, is she not?" he asked, his voice barely audible to anyone else. "Perhaps you could learn to love another."

Hiro said, "I don't want to learn to love another." He looked at his cousin, wishing he had the courage to do what Tara just did to him but with Art. He couldn't do that to Art, though. He couldn't betray how Art felt about Suzuri. Especially not with Suzuri there, watching them. Hiro turned to face Art directly, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

Art nodded and pulled away. "There's a part of me that wishes you hadn't been so close to me growing up," he said, "Because you shouldn't have done this to yourself." He walked on, putting a beautiful silver shield on his left arm. "Come, we depart!" Art then walked over to Suzuri, then looked back at Hiro. He whispered in her ear something no one else could hear, and Suzuri blushed brightly in reaction to it. Then they kissed again, and turned to leave out the front gate of Middenhall hand in hand.

Hiro sighed. "Suzuri," he whispered to himself, "You have no idea how jealous I am of you." He went back into his castle, alone. Maybe he should have pulled a few maids into his chamber at some point?

Heading due north, Art led everyone along the way he remembered traveling when he was younger. He was confident that everything would go smoothly, regardless of Hiro's heart. Hearing that his best friend and closest relative left alive had feeling like that bothered him, as he had thrown away everything he was to be with his wife. Art never had those kinds of feelings for his cousin. Suzuri was the closest thing that could be in his heart, and nothing would change that. Art was certain.

A few monsters popped up here and there, but they were easy to slay with just one hit from any of their weaponry. It wasn't until the group found the mountains that were on the map that they realized the guards were correct in their reports. They were high mountains, something like what would usually have to be flown over, and it seemed like they would never be able to climb something like this.

"We have to make it to the Spring of Bravery, but I don't think we can do it on foot anymore," Seth said, staring at the size of the mountains. "We need some way to fly."

"Like we crossed the Dragon Horns four years ago, we can cross this!" Art said as he nodded to himself. "The Tower of Wind is taller than these mountains. If we head to Gwendolyn's Gate and south past Moonbrooke to get there, we can fly across the continent like my cousins and I did with the Flying Water Cape."

"What?" Alicia asked. "You can fly that far with just a magic cape?"

"It's not really flying, it's gliding," Art replied. "But it's the only way I can think of."

"Then we should go," Taro said. "To the Tower of Wind." 


	93. Chapter 91

Part 91.

The mountains that were never there before surrounding the place that was once flat had stopped the group dead in their tracks. Art decided that he would lead the group to the Tower of Wind, which was taller than the mountains, to attempt gliding with the Flying Wind Cape over them in the same way that he had done with his cousins to pass the Dragon Horns four years ago. No one in the group opposed the idea, as there was nothing else they could really do about it. They decided to hike to the west, avoiding the little town of Leftwyn since it was being used as the Church of Loto's base for its regiment of religious zealots, and head to Gwendolyn's Gate. From there, it was a decent day's hike to Hamlin, and from there, two day's travel on foot to the very hidden Tower of Wind.

Art and Seth examined the map, wondering if there was any other way to cross the newly formed mountain range. Angelo joked a few times about Lamia, the Phoenix, but that got him nothing more than weird stares of disbelief, even though Taro told of a time that Loto was able to call upon Lamia by gathering the mystical orbs that could summon her power, to which Art told him to get his nose out of the religious text and focus on the here and now. Art didn't want to rely on legends of Loto to solve his problems. He was done with Loto, and as far as Art was concerned, it was Loto's damn fault he was in the mess he was in anyway.

Suzuri had been humming to herself since the group fell silent. Art stayed with her in the back row of the battle formation just so he'd have the chance to hold her hand while they walked. It wasn't like he couldn't handle either rank, anyway.

"That melody is extremely familiar," Tara said. "I've heard it before."

"Of course you have," Suzuri said, stopping her humming. "It was played at our wedding."

Seth nodded. "Aye," he said, "That's one that a lot of lovers enjoy..." The master musician pulled out his lute and strummed a chord, then picked up right where Suzuri had left off in the melody. "It's called 'My Road, My Journey'. It has lyrics, but in a language I never studied."

"It's been around since even before Loto," Suzuri said with a smile. "Loto himself spoke in that language. Only the Celestrians really spoke it after Gwendolyn left Tantagel. She took her language with her, but eventually it faded away to the common language we speak now."

"I didn't expect you of all people to give us a history lesson," Angelo said, laughing a little. He stood next to her in the back row, as he wasn't much more than a priest with some arrows and couldn't take a hit. "That sounds like a Taro thing."

Taro just grunted at Angelo. He still wasn't really in the mood to deal with the person who Tara appeared to be with, even though that kiss with the newly crowned King Hiro of Middenhall stuck out in his mind even more now. "History is not my strong point, oh priest."

"Then what is?" Tara asked, giggling.

Suddenly a group of monsters appeared before them, and Taro started to charge up his magic. "Why, blowing things up," he said devilishly.

Alicia was faster than the rest of the group, so a few strikes with her daggers and one monster fell to the ground, leaving behind a few gold coins. After that, Angelo sent off an arrow, which was useless as the platypunk had dodged the attack swiftly. Art sent off a fireball, which hurt it, and Tara sliced it up to kill it. Seth struck with his sword from the front row, and another monster failed. The last two succumbed to a twin lightning blast from the two sages.

"Piece o' cake," Tara said, bending down to pick up all the coins the monsters left behind. "Well, isn't that strange."

"What's so strange?" Alicia asked. "Grab the gold, we've got hiking to do."

Tara looked down at the coins. "Usually the monsters we fight don't carry treasures," she thought aloud, putting the coins into the team's collective coin pouch.

"You think we're being followed?" Seth asked.

"It's only monsters created by a very powerful force that drop treasures, you know," Tara said. "I've done a lot of monster hunting in my time, because I used to patrol Gleeba when I lived there. None of those buggers ever carried gold coins."

Suzuri nodded in agreement. "It's true. Keeping the dragon population from the Magmaroo from going overboard... We would have to go on a routine clean-out just to thin out their numbers." She looked at Taro. "Everyone who could fight had to help."

"Yeah," Taro said. "We never, ever got drops from those monsters."

Art stopped to think about this newly aquired information. He did think about killing slimes as practice with Hiro when they were kids, and the slimes never dropped anything after battles. They felt themselves grow stronger, of course, the experience of battle came with every battle in the history of the world, but they never got any gold or treasures from those battles. "That is troubling," he said, "But we've no time to really stop and think about it now. We must get to Gwendolyn's Gate to cross the channel."

"How's that explain the grottos, then?" Alicia asked.

"Simple," Suzuri replied, "The grottos are created by magic. They were created by whatever sealed Zenus away after the Observatory fell." She looked down at the ground they walked on as it passed under her feet. "The truth is, when you enter a grotto, you're actually entering a piece of Zenus' mind."

"That's why a RoseVine could appear in a place like that, then," Art said quietly.

"Yeah," she said passively. "Zenus very much wanted to kill me."

"Well," Alicia said, putting her daggers back in their holsters on the side of her hip. "Too bad for him!"

"Cheer up," Seth said to Suzuri. "That happened so long ago. What's important is right here, right now."

She grinned at him. Seth having used her own words on him like that made her laugh inside. "Oh, you're all just the silliest people I think I've ever met," Suzuri said, finally letting herself laugh out loud. "I can't believe you'd even think of using my own words on me."

"Eh," Seth said, "I wasn't quoting you. I was quoting a song."

"Spoken like a true minstrel," Tara said almost excitedly. "I was a minstrel once, but I tripped over my own feet quite a bit while trying to dance."

"That sounds like my Luminary Fiasco," Suzuri muttered.

"Oh yeah," Alicia said, busting out laughing. "That was a trip." She leaned over Art's shoulder and said to him, "Suzuri was once a Luminary. She decided to give it a shot just because Ciresso said she might look good in a tutu. Well, she got up on stage one night with him and she shook so nervously because she was afraid someone could see her cute little soccer panties underneath the skirt of the tutu. Then she stomped into the dressing room, put on that same ol' teal dress and dark teal cape she always wears and huddled in the corner until Ciresso was done preforming his song."

"...you were there?" Suzuri asked, twitching.

"Of course I was," Alicia said. "I went 'cause I heard my sister was gonna preform on a real big stage like she always wanted to. Turned out you were so self concious that you couldn't do anything. If I had the chance, I'd be up there boogying away."

Art wondered what it would be like to see Suzuri in a tutu. He imagined that with such an innocent expression, she must have been really cute up on stage, even if she felt as if she was inadequate. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he'd love to see what she looked like in one, just once, but because of how self concious she was, he'd never say anything about it.

"We're coming close to Leftwyn," Seth said, stopping to look at the map. "We have to avoid it at all costs."

"Agreed," Art said. "From here, we'll go south until we hit the shoreline, and we'll walk straight to the west from there to Gwendolyn's Gate. You can't miss it. That way we're out of sight of the town, and we can still cross the channel with some sort of ease. We can't stop until we're somewhat close to Hamlin. This is a dangerous place right now and not because of the monsters."

Suddenly a dragon came from behind them, swiping at Suzuri's backside. She felt the claws dig into her skin, knocking her off her feet. Art immediately turned around and slashed at it with his sword, but the skin would not be cut by a weapon. Angelo stood next to Suzuri, casting a Heal spell to cure her wounds, but it wasn't enough to get her back to fighting shape. Seth fired a bolt of ice at the dragon's face, and Alicia threw a poision tipped dagger into its eye. Tara hit it twice with her falcon blade, and Taro tossed a fireball in its face. That dragon didn't stand a chance.

"You were saying?" Alicia asked Art.

"Don't let your guard down. If those Church of Loto troops find us, we'll be in for much, much worse than this." Art kneeled over Suzuri and summoned all his healing aura. He put it to her back. The soft blue light absorbed into her skin, healing the rest of the claw wounds. "Love, you all right?"

Suzuri picked herself off of the ground after the light faded away. "I am," she said, letting him help her back to her feet. "With your healing powers, it won't even leave a scar."

"I wouldn't want my Queen to be covered in scars," Art said. "Be careful, all right? You were distracted there. We still have dangerous territory to cross."

"Sorry," she said, looking down. "I know it's a serious adventure, but I still want everyone to have fun while we're on it."

"That's the same kind of attitude I have about the whole experience," Alicia said honestly. "What's the point of doing something if you don't enjoy it, right?"

"Yeah," Tara said with a big smile. "...heeeeeeey. What's that over there?" She pointed at the distant ocean, seeing a ship out there adorned with flags she'd never seen before.

"It's a ship." Taro quipped at her.

"Well, duh," Tara muttered. "I mean that flag on the ship, big brother. It's not any flag I've ever seen!"

Angelo squinted to see if he could see it any better. "Oh..." he said. "Avoid the shore... Marcello! What in blazes is he doing out this far?"

"Marcello?" Art asked curiously.

"That's my brother's ship," Angelo said. "And it looks like he's docking in Leftwyn!" He cursed under his breath for what seemed like whole minutes straight, something he never usually did. "I'm never going in that town, ever."

"He's your brother, though," Suzuri said. "Perhaps you should seek him out for aid."

"Aid?" Angelo asked. "Oh hell no. My brother and I are bitter opposites to our very core, Suzuri. There's no way he'd ever help me. In fact, I wonder if he sided with the Church of Loto just to help get rid of me."

"Your relationship is that bad?" Seth asked. "Damn..."

"It's worse," Angelo groaned. "Come, we must get through here quickly and without being spotted. Please don't talk unless you absolutely need to, I'd rather our voices not be heard, either."

Suzuri frowned a little. She had a mortal brother who she was raised with and she thought of him very fondly even though she remembered him very little. Suzuri didn't like to talk much about her paladin-in-training big brother, as he was always the quiet type and never wanted anyone to talk about him for any reason, so she always did her part to honor that request. And there was also Ciresso's brothers, Gimji and Jutont, who she saw as her own family after all they'd gone through together. She never had a brother she didn't get along with, and it was very strange for her to see someone at odds with flesh and blood like that.

They crossed the continent at a quicker pace this time, trying to stay out of view of the ship which was currently docking, and out of eyesight from the nearby village of Leftwyn. They had just started to see Gwendolyn's Gate, when a voice yelled across the plains so loud it gave everyone a headache.

"HEY!" the voice shouted. "THAT PLACE IS OFF LIMITS!"

Oh great. Art thought. Here we get captured. Again! 


	94. Chapter 92

Part 92.

After having Gwendolyn's Gate right in sight, the group was called to a halt by a loud voice in the direction of Leftwyn. Angelo did his best to cover his face, as did Suzuri and Art, but they had been spotted by a team of people and that would only make them appear much more suspicious than they actually were. The day was fading away, and just being stopped kept them from reaching their goals as soon as they wanted. Art knew that they had to reach the ancient Spring of Bravery, even if it was now protected by vast mountains and had a tower instead of where the cave that contained it used to be. No one knew who should step forward to address the group, almost everyone there had some political ties to some land.

Taro tightened his grip on his staff, stepping forward. He was the only one who could really act as the leader, even if he knew he wasn't. Taro did his best to summon his courage. "Can we not use Gwendolyn's Gate?" he asked. "My party and I seek to travel to Hamlin by the end of the night."

The person who screamed at them just moments before turned out to be a woman dressed in beautiful white robes and wearing a pink hood. She had cute purple hair that extended down to her butt and a white Emblem of Loto on the top of her hood. "That's funny," she said, coming closer. "Don't you know Gwendolyn's Gate is flooded now?"

"It is?" Art asked in a whisper. "Oh no."

"Yeah, and I've been stuck here in Leftwyn since it happened. I wanted to go back to my hometown of Moonbrooke, but now that seems impossible," the woman said, looking longingly at the sea. She then looked over at Art and murmuered, "Arty, you don't have to hide your face. I know who you are."

Art pulled his hand away from his face and said, "Nina, I see you're in a good mood today."

Suzuri took a step back. "What do you mean, she's Nina? I thought Nina was blonde."

"During our travels in the fight against Hargon, I was cursed," Nina explained. "I was turned into a very blonde shaggy dog. The book I read about dogs said I was like a Golden Retriever. The inseperable duo that was Arty and Hiro saved me when they showed my true reflection in the Mirror of Ra." She smiled. "I was turned back to myself by the power of one of Gwendolyn's greatest magical artifacts, but... it wasn't enough. Hargon's power still had some power over me."

"Every time Nina sneezes, she changes personalities," Art said bluntly. "And during the beginning of springtime, she's hell to be around."

"Damn, and I thought I had issues," Alicia muttered. "That's intense magic. Even after the original caster is dead? That Hargon must have been some sort of powerful."

"The evil master he served was even worse than he was," Art said, looking at Suzuri. "Hell had no wrath like the Panthenon of Evil Gods, you know. Atlas, Pazuzu, and Belial stood in our way in the halls of Hargon's castle, down on our way to Hargon himself... but they were nothing compared to-"

"Malroth," Nina finished his sentence. "One of the Descendants of Zoma. The real reason we of Loto's Bloodline had to stand up against Hargon was because of who he was manipulated by."

Everyone stopped talking for a few minutes. The Nightmares had been revived by the Pope of Zenon were still ravaging the world somewhere, even if the Pope and the whole Zenithian religion had fallen apart. Was Aliahan still on fire all this time later? Had someone even tried to solve that problem at all?

"Nina," Art said, "What are you doing on this side of Gwendolyn's Gate, anyway?"

"I wanted to go visit Hiro. You see, the Church of Loto decided that since you were, or well, since they thought you were dead... they were going to have me marry Hiro instead," Nina said. "They made me wait in Leftwyn until they sent a group to make sure that Uncle Lars would know of my arrival ahead of time, but the group led by Bishop Tomas never returned." She looked very sad. "It appears that no one wants me... I don't mean to get so violent, you know. I don't mean to be so harsh on you. I want you to be happy, Arty. If it wasn't meant to be between us, then that's all right, I can live with that as long as you're happy."

"As long as both of your sides understand this fact, we're fine," Art said, putting his left arm around Suzuri's waist. "If Gwendolyn's Gate is flooded, there's no way we can actually walk to Hamlin. Suzuri and I cannot go into Leftwyn and Angelo had expressed disinterest. Nina, can you offer a solution?"

"Why not head to the Lake Cave?" Nina suggested. "You'll need this." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a beautiful shimmering gold key. "You should remember that there's-"

"A traveler's gate there at the very bottom of the cave, yes," Art said with a nod. "I remember now, but doesn't it take us to somewhere close to Beran?"

"No," Nina said. "It takes you to a podium that is contained in a room locked with a gold rimmed door, silly."

"But where is that room?" Suzuri asked.

"You won't know until you get there," Nina said. "Arty's wifey should be able to handle any random change that comes up, you know." She then turned away. "Hurry and go. I'll go back to Leftwyn and tell them I just needed to have a break. Maybe I'll get to go see Hiro tonight."

"Thank you, Nina," Art said, smiling at her. "I know deep down you're a sweetheart. That's why I never lashed out at you no matter how violent you got."

Nina nodded. "Thanks, Arty. Be safe." She waved to them as they continued to head west along the shoreline. Cannock was due north, but they would not risk going back without being properly prepared for it.

Nina started to go back to town, whispering to herself, "Lord Hargon," she chanted when she was out of earshot of Art's group, "I know that you live inside me now. I've accepted that fact and the fact that you control me when I'm my other self. I just hope that you don't use my body for any more evil... I... I don't wanna revive any more Nightmares. I don't wanna wake up remembering that I brought to life the monster that killed my Father and almost took Arty away from our world anymore."

Hargon's voice echoed from deep inside her mind. "If you want to be rid of me, dear Princess, you know what you must do."

"I won't kill myself," Nina said. "Lord Hargon... I hate knowing that you use me for such evil things, yet you know I cannot beg my cousins to kill me."

Suddenly the wind kicked up. Nina could feel her nose being tickled by the coming pollen. She sneezed, knocking her body back and rendering her current mind into a suspended state. Her body stood back up, but with her long hair turned curly and blonde.

"Such a coward that cannot kill herself is the perfect puppet," her voice said in a much darker tone. "She may only remember bits and pieces, but even her grief is not enough to make her actually do anything to stop me. Your will be done, Great Zoma. Let us unleash the Nightmares upon Torland and the rest of this miserable world! I will show you the kind of evil you can do, Princess Nina of Moonbrooke. Those dearest to you will fall, but only after we torture them a bit. Your precious cousins will not be able to stop you." Hargon laughed from inside Nina, all the while, the true personality of Nina was sealed away until her body sneezed herself awake again.

Meanwhile, the close knit nakama came to the westernmost penninsula which held the lands of both Cannock and Middenhall. The Lake Cave was just a short distance from here, but time was quickly fading. By then the sun had come equal to the horizon, and everyone was starting to feel tired. The cave was atop a high cliff that extended far into the sky than the rest of the shore, almost like a mountain by itself. The incline was hard to traverse, even for seasoned travelers. A lake circled around the base of the cave on two sides of it, which fell much like a waterfall off the steep incline. They would have to walk around the base of the cliff while circling the lake, and then walk on the other side to get to it. It was a strategically sound place to camp, as the water would provide excellent protection.

"We'll stop in the center for tonight," Seth said. "I know you wanna get out of here, but there's no way we'll be able to pass that cave as tired as weare right now."

"I like the idea of camping here, honestly," Art said as he noticed Suzuri's legs had become wobbly underneath her weight. He hoisted her up onto his shoulders, and kept walking. "It's defensive. I never noticed it four years ago being like this."

"Perhaps it's not just only around the Spring of Bravery that changed?" Tara suggested. "Whatever has changed the land must be very powerful."

"Into something helpful?" Alicia asked. "That sounds extremely... hard to believe."

Tara stopped to look at the water in the lake. It wasn't polluted or dirty. It was a nice lake. She looked at her reflection for a few minutes before getting back up, when suddenly her stomach felt as if it was going to be ripped apart. Tara fell onto one knee, never the one to let herself be put in any sort of position showing weakness, grasping her mid-section. What was this feeling? She'd never had such stomach problems her whole life.

Taro and Angelo immediately bent down to check on her. They could tell just from her face that she was in immense pain.

"Hey, baby," Angelo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

"My insides," Tara breathed out, pushing her bangs from her face. "They feel as if they're being ripped in two." She tried to stand up on her own, but she couldn't do it. Instead, she flopped onto the ground, sweating like crazy. "Daddy, it hurts... I wanna go home..."

Taro and Angelo both called up some healing magic and cast it on her, but it didn't have any effect at all.

Suzuri had Art put her on her two feet, then put her hands on Tara's belly. She blinked a few times. How odd. "Hey, sister, you haven't bled lately, have you?" she asked.

"I... I have!" Tara said, lying through her clenched teeth. That couldn't be what it was, could it? No way. She didn't want to marry Angelo. If she had to marry to keep an act, she would have been happier with Hiro if anything. Well, no, really, Tara didn't ever want to get married at all. "You're the one who hasn't..."

Suzuri stood back up and shrugged. "You can't be honest with me? I have no help for you," she said, starting to walk on. "I know what you're going through. Ciresso would have, too..." She saw a monster off to the side and shot off a fireball much bigger than she needed it to be to kill it, showing that she wasn't really in the mood to be messed with at the moment. "You're in for a world of hurt. Eventually the pain will fade. Try eating something when we stop. Sleep on your left side and cushion your midsection. Then tell everyone you've been affectionate with lately. That will the hardest part."

Tara cursed under her breath several times, and when Angelo offered to help her up, she slapped his hands away. "I'm not going to rely on you," she said, cursing her luck. "You're why I'm stuck in this situation anyway."

Angelo was taken aback by this. "I'd never want you in any kind of pain, baby. What makes you think this is my doing?"

She glared at him, wanting to both slap him silly and bawl in his arms, but she did neither. She really had gotten herself in a world of hurt, like Suzuri put it. Tara was both angry and sad. She couldn't admit it. She wouldn't admit it. This quest needed to be over yesterday as far as she was concerned. She should have just stayed in Gleeba and killed monsters. Stupid stomach pains. Stupid quest taking her all over the world in random directions all the time. Stupid Angelo for being so stupidly handsome and romantic. Stupid Taro for being her brother and not being someone completely unrelated at all to her.

Suzuri didn't want to talk to anyone. Art couldn't tell if she was disappointed, upset, angry, or some of all three as he tried to keep up with her suddenly brisk walking pace. He cocked up an eyebrow, extremely confused at the whole situation. What was going on here? He didn't understand very much about women to begin with, and Suzuri was a little difficult when she was in a mood. He figured he'd work a bit of his magic when the group stopped for the night to keep his wife a bit tamer.

"Love," Art said. "What's wrong?"

"I saw myself there is all," Suzuri said gently. "I've been through that exact thing."

"Then why can't you help her? What kind of disease is it?" Art asked. "Why now are you suddenly being so stubborn?"

"Do a seance and call Ciresso's spirit back to ask him," Suzuri snapped bitterly. "And you'll know the sorrow we faced four years ago. You had a journey to defeat Malroth during that time. Cires and I were in Upover... we were about to be married... and..." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She just rubbed on her own belly sadly. "I couldn't go through with it afterwards."

"What was it?" Art asked, insistent on an answer.

Alicia stepped up to Art and pulled him back. "Don't ask. Seriously. You're treading on dangerous territory there." She said. "I've gone through it, too. There's nothing magic can do. It's all about how the body handles it. Tara will survive, there's no doubt. Right now all we can do is let her rest as long as possible."

Seth said, "And why don't I know what this is, either?"

"You're not a woman," Alicia answered. "It's only something a woman can go through. And it's one of the most painful of things." She then walked up to Suzuri and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'll need your help later. We'll have to use the tent."

"I know," Suzuri said. "When we set up camp." 


	95. Chapter 93

Part 93.

The lake that surrounded the cave atop the cliff circled around most of the base, and the extreme change in altitude didn't really help the travel effort. Tara couldn't walk on her own, so Taro carried her piggyback. The formation for battle changed dramatically without having the group's resident gladiator combat-ready. They climbed up to where the mouth of the cave stood above a little plot of grass big enough to set up camp.

Angelo, Seth, and Art put up the tent, and Taro carried Tara in there. When he stepped out of the tent, Suzuri went in quietly. Alicia pushed Taro out of the way very aggressively, and turned to look at the men.

Her voice was clear and concise. "Do not come near this tent," Alicia said. "Suzuri and I will talk Tara through this, but she may not be able to walk for a day or so. Build a fire, boil some water, cook something." She gave them all a sharp glare as if to move that instant, and then pulled herself back into the tent.

"I still don't understand any woman other than Suzuri," Art said absentmindedly. "No, wait, I don't really understand her sometimes, either." He got up and started to gather rocks in a circle to make a base for the fire. "Forgive my ignorance..."

Angelo pulled out the big iron pot they always cooked in when camping. "In all honesty," he said, "I feel like I know Tara the least of any person I've ever known, especially now."

"Why's that?" Seth asked.

"I wanted to pick her up and help her, but she slapped my hand away," he said, looking at the ground for a second. "Tara has never been so abrasive."

Taro used his magic to start a fire in the center of the stone circle Art had set up. He didn't want to hear that Angelo was sad. He never wanted to hear that Angelo was upset over something he caused. Taro had a feeling that he knew what Tara was going through. He watched the fire flicker back and forth, the yellow struggling to reach as high as the red at the top, always moving. "Tara has a right to be mad at you," Taro said angrily.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Seth asked, getting out the fishing poles to catch some fish. He would make fish stew easily with what was edible around here. Seth liked to cook as much as he liked to preform, which was odd of any royalty.

"I think I do, but I can't say for sure," Taro said. "Gimmie a pole, I'll help you, Seth."

"All righty," Seth passed Taro a pole and the two sat on the bank of the lake to throw their lines out. "You're a knowledgable guy, Taro. You've always been able to explain things that I never had any understanding over, especially things like history and mythology. It would make sense that you would know something of this, even though you're not a woman."

"I wonder if it's really just a woman's sickness," Art thought aloud, picking up an extra fishing pole. He sat next to Seth, tossing the line out into the water. "There can't be a sickness that's just for women, can there?"

"This? If it's what I think it is, then yes," Taro said. "And Suzuri's very much in danger of getting it, especially in her condition."

"Oh dear," Art said sadly. "Now you've got me worried. Not that I wasn't before."

"No, no," Taro said. "It's not contagious."

Seth blinked a few times. "Oh, it's... it's a baby sickness, not a woman sickness! That's why only a woman can get it!" He looked at Taro. "Am I right?"

Angelo's shoulders sank. Did she really keep such a secret from him that long? Was she ashamed to carry a baby of his? No wonder she didn't want to marry him right away. He got up and started to walk to the tent, but Suzuri stuck her head out of the tent's flap.

"Your footsteps are loud," she said. "If you wanted to listen in to our very private conversation, Angelo, I suggest you be a lot more quiet." Her expression was serious. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't figured it out yet." Suzuri sniffled a time or two, looking down. "Tara's in pain... pain that not only damages the body, but also the psyche. There's no way to explain it."

Alicia pulled Suzuri back in and stuck her head out. She muttered a few curse words in Angelo's direction. "I thought I told you to stay away. Look, the rest of the guys are fishing. Male bonding, y'know, it's a good thing. Get to it."

"How can I just fish like this when Tara's in pain as she is? Art gets upset when Suzuri's hurt. Seth cares for you. Why can't I show some caring towards the woman I love?" Angelo asked. "I love Tara. Let me show it."

Tara coughed a few times. "Let... Let Angelo in," she said. "I'll handle this."

Alicia shook her head. "You need as little stress as possible, little sister."

"No," Tara said. "Let me talk to Angelo. I'll square this away."

Alicia eventually moved out of the way and held the flap up to let Angelo walk in. She then looked at Taro, Art, and Seth on the bank and said, "Guys, forgive me for being so harsh before. This is just a really sensitive subject for me. Suzuri, too. Still, give us just a bit more time and things will be back to normal." She went back in.

Angelo found Tara laid across a cot, undressed from the waist down. All her clothes were bloody in a way that could never have resulted from battle. She held around her stomach, fighting back tears like she never had before. "Oh, baby. What's happened to you?" He leaned down next to her. "Tell me, I can handle it."

Suzuri sat on Tara's other side, pulling a sheet over Tara's lower half. "You really need to face the truth." Then she shuddered. "I need to have a minute by myself."

"Go ahead," Alicia said. "You look like you're going to break down."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Suzuri asked, getting up. She wiped her eyes and shot out of the tent. Her hands were still bloody from helping Alicia clean Tara up, which sent a bolt of fear down the guys' backs all at the same way. She kneeled down at the lake to wash her hands. "No one should ever go through this."

"On either side," Seth said insistently. "You girls are torturing poor Angelo."

"It's not all his fault, but he's always chasing Tara's tail," Suzuri said. "And, her, well, after this... she'll remain childless for the rest of her days."

"So I was right," Taro thought aloud. "She was carrying an unborn, but her body has refused it..."

"Yes," Suzuri answered. She was so solemn sounding that everyone kind of got the feeling that it hit her incredibly hard. She looked up at the sky and a few tears streamed down her face. "Cires, dear, forgive me for my failure... and for the fact that I could very well be putting another through that exact pain."

Art put his fishing pole down. "What...?" he whispered, walking over to her.

Suzuri looked over at him and said, "It's why Cires and I never married. I couldn't put him through that again." She shrugged. "I'm... so afraid..."

"Oh, Love," Art said, taking her in his arms. "You know I'll always stand by you, even if something like that happens."

"If I had any faith left, I would pray," Suzuri said, letting Art support her weight.

Meanwhile, Tara and Angelo had been staring at each other for a while, unable to really start much of a conversation. Angelo was beside himself with grief, and Tara wasn't sure what she felt except that her passion for Angelo had evaporated long before this point.

"Angelo," Tara said. "I don't hate you. I think you're a handsome guy, I think you're capable in battle, and I think you're generally a decent human being. I just... I just don't love you." She struggled to sit up, but eventually gave up.

"I saw that kiss with Hiro," Angelo said. "It was then I started to doubt the validity of our relationship."

"I don't love Hiro, either," Tara replied. "I just really wanted to kiss him once, so I did." She gave what little of a shrug she could. "I was carrying your child, Angelo. I noticed a few signs a while back. My best friend back home in Gleeba is a priestess, and I helped her a lot when she carried an unborn." She looked at up at the brown tent, notcing that it was made from just several tendered bullfinch skins sewn together.

"Why did you not tell me this?" Angelo asked. "Why hide it from me?"

"Angelo, I never... intended on our relationship to go so far," Tara breathed out. "You almost proposed to me back in Zenithia. You're a cutie, you're such a wonderful person, but I've loved someone for years long before I even knew you. I just can't be with him."

"His heart holds another?"

"It's more like... his heart must love another."

Angelo felt his brows furrow upward. "Please," he said, "Forgive me for misunderstanding you. You were just... putting on an act so you wouldn't appear suspicious, right?"

"I was. I... I can't do this anymore, Angelo. I'm so sorry. I feel like a whore."

Angelo stood up and nodded. "Yeah. You should." He said, "Good luck to you on your journey, okay?" He bent down one more time to look in her pretty green eyes. "I want you to kick every last Nightmare butt in this world, but I'm done." He turned away from Tara and left out the flap, picking up his equipment bag and leaving the camp without another word. He cried as he walked, blowing everything away with his wind spells. Angelo didn't even look at the monsters that approached him. He'd done everything he could to be a functional member of their traveling party, he'd gone through all of the being captured and being brainwashed and... he felt like it was all for nothing. Tara was his everything. Angelo wondered if he'd ever be accepted anywhere in his life.

Tara cried, but she realized that she was going to have to stop lying to herself and the world. She didn't want a lasting relationship with Angelo, and she surely didn't want to have his child, but at the same time, everything hurt. She couldn't keep the act up anymore. Tara only loved one person, taboo or not.

Alicia was there, looking through Tara's clothes to find something clean for her to wear. "So... that one person?" she asked, "You're in love with your brother, aren't you?"

"Do you judge me?"

"Nah," Alicia said. "My bond with you and Suzuri can't be severed over something like that." She looked over at Tara carefully. "Relax, okay? I'm gonna have the guys rest for a little bit so you can at least regain the ability to walk. Don't even try to lift a sword right now, all right?"

"That's going to be hard," Tara said with a half-laugh.

"Knowing you, yes," Alicia laughed. "What matters is that you be true to yourself, regardless of what that is."

"Yeah..." Tara said, nodding. "You're right." 


	96. Chapter 94

Part 94.

Darkness came on time, even as the sun set on the other side of the continent. The group was ready to wait out an entire day if Tara needed it, as they saw her as a very important member of the group. Everyone was worried for her healing. Thunder boomed from the west. Alefgard was covered in a thunderstorm, and it would be there before the night was up.

Seth, Taro, and Art prepared a hearty seafood stew with all the seafood they managed to catch and the edible herbs they could find, while Suzuri and Alicia set up the six cots around the tent to make sure everyone had a place to sleep. Eventually bowls were passed around the tent, and good times were shared. Even with Tara in as much pain as she was, she still managed to eat and found herself in good company.

"And so the guy says 'that's a Seduce Sword'!" Seth yelled out the end of his joke, sending the others into a fit of laughter.

Art was laughing so hard his sides hurt. "Are you serious?" he asked through it.

"Really, that's what the guy said," Seth replied. "I could have sworn he was a weapon pimp."

Suzuri laughed so hard that she rolled backwards on her cot, spilling stew on her face. She sat up next to Art, not even realizing it was there. She continued to giggle until Art leaned over and gently licked the stew off her face. "Oooh, you shouldn't," she said teasingly, "We're not exactly in a private place."

"I was just getting that bit off your face," Art said in her ear. "Is there some to get off of somewhere else? I'd be more than happy to, because Seth is such a good cook."

Tara just said, "Pffft, lies! We all know Suzuri tastes wonderful."

Alicia couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She laughed so hard that she teared up. "Yeah, like a wedding cake."

Art nodded. "It's amusing that you know such details... but, y'know, every time I eat what Seth makes, I'm always happy and..."

"...in the mood?" Alicia asked. "Middenhall pies don't do anything for you, of course, but Seth's a much better cook than those guys."

"He must be," Art said, drinking the rest of the stew broth from the side of his bowl. "Romaly Recipes should be written and sold, man, you have a gift."

"I don't think throwing an aphrodisiac herb into everything I cook counts as great cooking," Seth said honestly. He saw the redness on Art and Suzuri's faces, though, and he knew that they wouldn't be able to resist each other later on, even if they were all sleeping in the same tent. He wouldn't have been surprised if they went out into the lake even in the middle of the oncoming storm. He did use a lot of that herb, after all. "Besides, I do have a responsibility to return to at some point. Romaly must be in deep trouble without anyone there to take care of it."

"Aphrodisiac herb?" Tara asked. "What kind of-"

"An herb that only grows in Romaly," Seth said. "I won't tell you what it is. I know that they put it in the food that's made in the tavern there so that their whores make more money at the tavern." He shook his head. "It's a powerful thing, and it's not addictive at all."

Taro finished his stew and didn't seem affected by it at all. He wondered if he was even given any.

"Y'know," Alicia said, glaring at Seth, "You don't need to apply it to everything you make. It's not like those two need any help in the matter."

"I couldn't help it," Seth said with a bashful smile. "Here, why don't you eat more, babe?"

"You think I need it? I'm always rarin' to go," Alicia said with a laugh. "I will eat it anyway... but just because I am hungry."

Seth shrugged. Perhaps he needed to take Alicia to the lake himself? He looked over at Taro, who seemed to feel a bit out of place. Seth tried to be a welcoming guy to everyone, even though he knew so little about Taro. He wanted to try. "So, hey, male sage of the party," he said, "You haven't said much."

"I've been helping Tara eat," Taro said quietly. "And eating my own serving. Is it a bother to you that I do not participate in your discussion on the need to put an aprodisiac in everything you eat?"

"No, I just don't want you to feel left out," Seth said quietly. "You are a part of the traveling group, after all."

"I care more about my sister than your discussion," Taro muttered.

"Dude," Seth said, "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Don't!" Taro said loudly, catching everyone's attention. He glared at Seth. "It's... it's all your fault that Tara is in a situation like this, you know! Everyone here contributed! She just had to have her vacation with her girlfriends... and then they go into that map, and then Suzuri gets struck by RoseVine venom. It's... it's enough to drive me crazy. She wants to follow you all around the world-"

"Taro!" Tara snapped at him. "Don't say that. Suzuri and Alicia are my sisters. They make me feel at much at home as you do."

"Tara, it's safer to go back home and end this countryside gallavanting before you get hurt more than you all ready are," Taro said angrily. "And that's what I plan to do. When you're able to move on your own, I'm taking you back to Gleeba."

"No, Taro," Tara said, "I won't go. I promised myself I'd see this through to the end. And where would Suzuri be without me?"

"Focusing more on the political battle in front of her," Taro quipped. "Or making lovey-dovey gushy-gushy with her husband. Tara, this is not any of your concern."

Suzuri reached into Art's pocket and pulled out his coin purse, then tossed it at Taro's side. "Here," she said. "You're being hired as a bodyguard to the King and Queen of Cannock. Is that enough, or do you need more?"

"I... I am not here to make money," Taro said. "I am here to take care of my sister."

"Then you're paid to take care of your sister."

"I am not going to accept money for taking care of my sister!" Taro yelled at her.

"Do not raise your voice at my wife," Art said defensively. "Apologize!"

Taro turned away. "No."

"We are in my homeland right now. Suzuri is the queen of this territory, you know," Art growled at Taro. "You need to calm yourself, sage, or you will be sent to the dungeon to rot, you vexacious queef."

"Dearest," Suzuri whispered, hitting Art's shoulder lightly. "Watch your mouth. And besides, you're not in control of your castle, so don't go throwing empty threats around, it makes you sound like a pompous ass."

Thunder rumbled outside. Rain started to pour, and the sound of the falling drops echoed inside the tent. It was slow and rythmic, a very lulling sound that seemed to calm everyone. Suzuri and Alicia especially loved the sound of falling rain, and the scent from outside wafted through the cracks of the tent. After being stuffed to the brim, Art noticed that the more the rain continued, Suzuri was more inclined to stretch out on her alloted cot, curling up in the cape he took off before. She yawned loudly, listening to the sound of the rain and letting her eyelids fall with the drops.

"Forgive my manners," Art said to Taro. "I did not mean offense. I just... I don't appreciate it when someone talks like that to my beloved. She wanted to encourage you to stay here, Taro. We like you, we just wish we knew more about you aside from this defensive act you put up."

"I don't want to know you," Taro said. "I don't know what Tara sees in you... any of you. So just go to sleep and we'll see how she is in the morning."

Tara shook her head at Taro. "Apologize, big brother."

"No," Taro said. "Because they've put you in this position."

"Are you going to blame everyone in the whole world, big brother? It's my fault I didn't tell Angelo that I didn't want a serious relationship, all right?" Tara said. "I didn't confess to him until just now. I love this entire group. They're not just friends to me, they're family. You need to lighten up, because I... I am not... going back home when I know that Alicia and Suzuri will be facing danger. Art is a great guy, too. And Seth is so helpful and nice. How could I not like them as much as I do? If... if you wanna go back, that's fine."

"So you can make out with Hiro of Middenhall again?" Taro asked. "So you can just find someone else to take my place? No! You're mine, Tara. You are mine! I love you!"

Art, who was completely unaware of that relationship's complexity, just sat back down on his cot and looked at Suzuri as he blushed bright red. He wanted out of that discussion. It was indeed illegal to be with ones siblings in Cannock, and he didn't want to get involved. He did like Tara, as she was such a friendly young woman with whom his wife had been best friends with before they'd even met. Art didn't want to get between Suzuri and Tara. He pulled his goggles off his head and said, "I... I'm going to bed now. Good night, everyone..." He gently reached over and combed Suzuri's hair with his hand and said, "Sweet dreams, Love."

"Mmm," Suzuri hummed. "Of you."

"I am most honored," Art said quietly, taking off his boots and putting them with his goggles. "If you need me, I am right next to you."

Alicia had drifted into a sound sleep, having fallen in a very spread out position, taking up both her and Seth's cots. Seth pushed her over into her own, crashing on his. "I'm done, guys," he said. "I don't think I can handle much more of this."

"Great," Tara said, "Don't you realize that it's bad to go to bed with malice and contempt in one's heart? It's believed that if someone goes to bed upset, they will have unpleasant dreams."

Taro bent down over her, pressing his lips on hers. When he let up, he said, "I don't care anymore, Tara. I don't care about anyone who isn't you."

"Taro," she said, "You can't be so heartless."

"You are my heart, sister."

"Big brother," Tara said insistently, "I do love you, but... you can't do this to my family. If you're going to go and be like that, then you can just go home by yourself and I'll continue the journey..."

"I won't let you, Tara..." Taro said, forcing himself into his cot. 


	97. Chapter 95

Part 95.

When Suzuri woke up the next morning, the rain hadn't stopped. No one else had moved from their cots, and she didn't really care to get up herself. It felt rather early, as if she didn't get much sleep. Suzuri rolled over, as she'd been facing the wall, to see that Art was sleeping really well. He looked so comfortable that she'd hate to move too much, as that could risk waking him up. The sound of the rain was gently calling her back to dreamland, and she realized that with Tara in her condition, it wasn't going to be very easy to go anywhere anyway.

"Suzuri," Seth's voice called from the other side of the tent. "You okay?"

Suzuri sat back up, trying to be as quiet as she could. "I'm all right," she said. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"I do, too," Seth said, sitting up. He shrugged as he asked, "Does it have something to do with..." he pointed at Taro.

She nodded.

"I'd never seen someone push Art in a way to get him to react like that. Our favorite Kingy tends to be so mild mannered and well-adjusted." Seth said. "And Alicia? You weren't sitting next to her, so you couldn't feel her temperature or heart rate skyrocket."

Suzuri nodded again. "I don't like talking about someone behind their back, Seth. I'm bothered that I can't tell Tara how much this entire thing gets under my skin." She looked at Art again. "I don't want to sound selfish or anything-"

"You aren't, though," Seth said nicely. "Asking for peace is something anyone would request, especially for someone like you or Art. The two of you do depend on a peaceful environment, or you just get thrown so out of whack that you can't handle yourselves." He smiled. "I'd break out my lute, but I don't want to wake anyone."

"When's that ever stopped you before?" Alicia asked, pulling herself to a seated position. "Damn, I slept like a rock. My neck hurts." She cracked it on both sides and realized exactly where she was again. "Oh yeah, I forgot, we're stuck camping in the rain in a tense situation."

"How long have you been awake?" Suzuri asked.

"Practically all night, to keep my subconcious from going to murder someone," Alicia replied. "I slept five minutes here, a few minutes there, and I think I slept an hour once Art stopped fidgeting. I swear, if he can't hold you before he falls asleep, he's a nervous wreck. Doesn't help that good ol' Seth gave him an herb in his stew that made him want to, but he couldn't..."

"Hey, it's a bad habit of mine," Seth said with a laugh. "I did it before because Art was so shy about making a move towards Suzuri, and now I do it because I like it when lovers are loving."

Art shot straight up, his expression looking as if he was on some kind of mind-altering substance. He yawned rather loudly, excusing himself once it had passed, and rubbed his eyes. Art would have done anything to have a fruit salad for breakfast this morning, as that was his favorite meal to wake up to, but while camping, he'd have to eat the leftovers of the previous night.

"Good morning, my beloved King," Suzuri said gently, reaching over to rub his shoulder.

"Love," he said, "I don't feel so good this morning." His nose sounded just a little stuffy. It was possible that Art had caught a cold during the night, with all the rain and the tent not being the most secure anyone had ever slept in.

"Aww," Alicia said as she watched Suzuri sit next to him and rub on his back. "You two are just too cute for words."

Suzuri hadn't really ever given anyone a massage, but she gave it her best effort. She pressed against his muscles, never truely having an appreciation for them until she made the time to actually soothe them herself with her hands. "I'm not trying to be cute," she said, "I just wanna comfort my beloved King."

"Don't do that too much," Art whispered, enjoying the massage quite a bit. "We're not in a private place, you know." He couldn't handle it any more and pulled her forward to kiss her. "Please... don't do that right this second."

Suzuri frowned just a little. "But I want to help you feel better."

"Or you could just cast a spell," Seth said, making a little cutesy voice, just because he knew it would get a reaction from her.. "Y'know, I bet that would clear his widdle cold right up."

Suzuri looked over at Seth. "Oh shut up."

"Umm, no," Seth laughed at her. "Art, seriously, cast a healing spell on yourself. At the rate you're going, in about ten minutes, you're gonna climb on top of Suzuri in front of everyone here."

"Not that it wouldn't be interesting to see," Alicia said. "I'll grade you on your preformance, and if it isn't an A+, you can just get lessons from the resident tutor."

Art put his hands together to call up a healing aura immediately in reaction to Alicia's suggestion. The light was so bright that it knocked Tara and Taro both out of their disjointed sleep, causing the tension that was absent from the room to come back so faster than a flying cat that had spotted something shiny.

Taro stood up, not even bothering to sit with everyone else. He looked down at Tara before sticking his head outside the tent. "The deluge continues," he said. "I cannot move you, Tara."

Art said, "If you need to, you can keep the tent... Suzuri and I will press on to the other side of the tunnel." He did feel better following Seth's suggestion, even though that air coming from outside was cold on everyone who was only half-dressed.

"Don't be stupid," Tara said. "The two of you would never make it."

"No, Art and Suzuri will get where they need to because they've got backup," Alicia said sternly.

"Hey now," Tara said again. "That was uncalled for."

Alicia stood up and started to pull all of her clothes back on. "Excuse me if I can't trust your brother to defend us completely when we need it," she said. "If you can't have our backs, then we obviously don't need you to be with us. This has to be done perfectly, and we need the complete trust of everyone in the group."

Art agreed with everything that Alicia had said up until that point. It was true that this voyage needed to be no less than precise in everything. Taro had done nothing but alienate himself from everyone in the group last night. He hadn't said anything because he liked Tara a lot, but as the King of Cannock - the very country they were in - he felt compelled to do his legal duty. "You do realize what you're doing... is illegal in every land that I've ever heard of."

"I don't care," Taro said. "I have no qualms with you, King, however, if you keep pressing, I'll take Tara back to Leftwyn and tell those sniveling Church of Loto troops where you are."

Art's hands immediately reached for his sword. He drew it from the scabbard, pointing it at Taro. "I do not take kindly to threats," he said angrily. "The only reason I do not gut you is out of respect for your sister. Get out."

"Put your blade down," Suzuri said, pulling on his arm. "Dearest, please, put the sword away."

"Afraid not, Love," Art said. "I don't trust him not to sell us out."

Taro shook his head. "You're too much of a coward to strike me down... I will take Tara back now, even amid the rain." He picked Tara up and wrapped her in water-resistant capes. "I have no business in either side of your war. I don't care who wins."

Tara struggled to get free. "Let me go," she said. "I wanna help Suzuri and Alicia..."

"You do need a real doctor to look at you," Alicia said carefully, trying not to react as adversely as Art had. She was just learning to control her wild temper. "At least go back for that."

"That's right," Suzuri agreed. "Hurry and come to Hamlin. I'll wait for you there."

"You would really wait there for me?" Tara asked, all of a sudden starry-eyed. "I'm... so honored!"

"But of course I would!" Suzuri said. "You're my little sister, aren't you?" She just wanted to keep peace. She didn't want a fight to break out. Art was ready to cut Taro a new rear end through his front, and if that happened, she'd lose Tara as a friend. She couldn't bear that. She would take the abuse to keep peace. Taro could say all sorts of mean things to her and she wouldn't show a reaction, even if Art couldn't stand it. She knew how to grin and bear it, as it's not like she hadn't done it before. "Tara, see a real doctor. Our job at bandaging you can't be as good or clean as what a real doctor can do. I had professional help when I had this problem."

"Oh fine," Tara said. "Fine, big brother, you win for now."

Taro pulled a hood over himself and fashioned a makeshift backpack to carry Tara in. Then they walked out of the tent, taking the tension and a piece of the team out with them. Seth could hear the noise that a chimera wing made when it was activated, and the zooming sound carried the silver haired twins away with it as if faded.

"What's the trio worth without its third member?" Suzuri asked once they left. "Art, how could you take a sword to him like that? Now he'll never trust us."

"I don't think he was going to ever trust us," Art said, sheathing his sword. "I didn't gut him because I know how much Tara means to you, Love, but I can't sit idly by when someone is abusive to you. Especially when you were trying to be nice."

"Will you cut down every dissent in the throne room?" Suzuri asked. "As a King, you are a political leader, and if you cut down everyone who comes at you with dissent, you will be a dictator, no better than the tyrant Zoma was."

"That was not just dissent," Alicia said. "Last night, he sounded like he wanted to hurt you just to get you to stop talking."

"You're overprotective anyway, so you're biased in this case," Suzuri quipped at her. "But in the realm of politics, you cannot just say 'this is my land, she is my queen, so off to the dungeon with you'. Did King Steve ever do that, even if someone was sounding mean to your mom?"

Art shook his head. "This wasn't a throne room situation, Love. Our journey right now is one that we either win or we die. And there's no way in all the seven hells that I'm having you or our unborn die." He looked at her, wanting to convey the complexity of his feelings about this. "We cannot afford to keep one relationship when it may jepordize us."

"Keeping Tara as a friend is not putting our journey in jepordy."

Seth shrugged. "If keeping Taro means keeping her brother around, it just might."

"Not you, too," Suzuri said, turning away from everyone. "Whatever. Since we don't have Tara here to take care of, let's go through the tunnel in the Lake Cave. Okay?"

"We do need to move, and right now," Art said. "Let's pack up and move out. I am not taking chances." 


	98. Chapter 96

Part 96.

While the rains continued, Suzuri, Alicia, Art, and Seth packed up camp and carried what they could between the four of them. The clouds didn't seem like they were heading anywhere anytime soon. Luckily, they didn't get too wet, because they set up camp so close to the mouth of the Lake Cave.

Inside, the pungent stench of mildew emenated from the wet cave walls. Monster remains littered about the floor. Suzuri hunched over in a corner immediately and threw up from how powerful the smell of blood was. She felt a bit dizzy, but with the encouragement of the rest of the group, she found herself a bit stronger than she was before. Alicia and Seth led the battle party, while Art helped Suzuri along in the back row. He remembered the layout of this specific cave, though it never seemed to be so dark and gloomy before. He was able to use his extra hand to hold a fireball up so they could have light to see. It seemed that every monster that used to lurk in this cave was dead, and there were no more to be seen. Art remembered that the monsters in here were never very powerful, even for when he and his cousins were extremely low level beginners.

"This is a pretty nasty place," Alicia said. "You sure there's a Traveler's Gate at the bottom?" She was concerned that Suzuri was having a hard time just being in the cave. If a monster dare attack, she might not be able to keep up like she usually did.

"Nina insisted there was," Art said. "To be honest, all I can do is hope she's right. I can't afford to be caught by the Church of Loto."

"You mean... you don't remember if there was a traveler's gate at the bottom of this cave?" Seth asked. "You're usually not so forgetful."

Suzuri coughed a few times. "I love you, but if there isn't one, I'm killing you and then reviving your handsome booty so I can beat you down to one hit point with my favorite fans! Then I'll heal you, and then I'll beat you again with Ciresso's spear."

"Oh, Love, you're so tempermental when you're carrying an unborn," Art said, tapping her on the shoulder playfully.

Alicia giggled. "You think she's joking?"

The ground rumbled, knocking Suzuri from Art's side and down into a puddle of monster blood. She looked at the ground, able to see the ripped off face of a Drakee staring back up at her. "I'm not mad," she said to herself, trying not to fly off the handle. "It's just that my favorite dress is covered in monster blood, I'm tired beyond all reckoning, and someone is going to die today."

"If someone is going to die today, it will be you," a voice said from down the hall.

Immediately, Seth and Alicia drew their weaponry.

"Show yourself!" Seth said loudly. "I don't like addressing shadow."

"Hmm," the voice said again. "Fair enough." Fireballs zoomed out from down the path, catching the corpses of several monsters on fire to light up the cave better than Art had. The smell had grown even worse than before, which only seemed to aggravate Suzuri that much further. "Please, you should know me."

Art squinted into the darkness down the path, not wanting to leave Suzuri's side. "A Nightmare," he said, "A follower of Zoma. Baramos!"

"Very good," the voice said, clapping his flabby hands together in a mocking sort of way. He stepped even closer, allowing his green skinned half-dragon self to be seen in the light created by the fires. "Well, a few of you I've held prisoner before. How charming it is to see you again, because this time I cannot imprison you. I need you dead. I need the young King's blood to revive Master Zoma."

"I need to get to the bottom of this cave," Art said angrily. "You will not stand in my way."

Suzuri stood up and tried to clean herself off before she drew her staff. "Baramos," she said, "You terrified Aliahan two hundred years ago. How... how the hell are you alive again? Loto killed you."

"Indeed he did," Baramos said quietly. "But with the blood of the one who killed, it is possible to revive the one who has died."

It felt like a lightning bolt went through Suzuri's mind at that instant. "You mean... anyone can be revived?" she asked.

"Mmm hmmm," Baramos said with a laugh. "I suppose you want to bring back Ciresso. Well, find the Dark Dragon and you'll have the killer. Unfortunately, that means you'll have to leave the cave, and I will not allow you to pass."

Suzuri tightened her grip on her staff. "Art, I love you," she said, looking at him. "What I'm going to do is going to cost me every bit of mental power I've got. Do me a favor and catch me, okay? I've got enough stains in this outfit."

"Of course," Art said, nodding at her. "Do your worst, Love."

Alicia pulled Seth back behind Suzuri. She knew was was about to happen. She saw it in use only once, but she was still pretty scared of it.

Baramos cocked his head to the side. "Are you going to face me... alone?"

Suzuri laughed, letting her magical aura come out of her body. It circled around in the air, and it was so heavy that everyone could see it spark around the little hallway. She grinned at Baramos. "I am giving you a fair chance," she said. "Because if you faced the entire team at once, you would not be able to move."

"Oh, stop your taunting, fallen angel," Baramos said, stepping closer to her. "Fight me with your team, you know facing me on your own is suicide."

"Maybe that's what I want so you don't have the satisfaction of killing me," Suzuri asked, pulling in all that aura again at once. "Maybe... I wanna see Cires again and apologize. Maybe I wanna read stories with my little sister-in-law. Maybe I wanna thank Grandpa for everything he did for me. Maybe I'm ready to die?"

"You're so jaded," Baramos said. "Is the love you get from your human man not enough for you? Come, I can give you what you need... You can rest assured that we half-dragons are indeed sensitive enough for someone like you..."

When Baramos reached to touch her face, she snapped back from her position, pulling her hands together and sending all of her aura out in one huge white blast. Baramos's body was blown to pieces from the sheer force, and Suzuri's eyes rolled into the back of her head, causing her to faint. The moment she started to fall, Art caught her as he said he would. She was breathing, so he wasn't worried when he lifted her up to carry her.

"What a seductive trap," Seth said. "I didn't think she could taunt like that."

"She can, she just doesn't ever want to sink to that," Alicia said. "Something about honor or whatever."

Art looked ahead. "There's a podium here. Nina was right, there's a traveler's gate just down here."

"Oh, good," Seth said. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Agreed!" Alicia said, following the two guys down the passage that led to the raised white podium and the magical blue swirling portal called a traveler's gate.

Meanwhile, Leftwyn was full of hustle and bustle. Nina had gone back there, only to be told by the clergymen there that since Bishop Tomas did not come back, they figured that Middenhall had declared war on the Church of Loto and had been influenced by what happened to Cannock. Trying to adhere to her highest belief, which was to put the people of her country before herself, Nina didn't want to beg that the clergymen reconsider. A regiment was being formed by the church's troops to mount an attack on Middenhall when Angelo walked into town feeling like the world had crashed onto his heart and left it a throbbing bloody mess.

Nina wandered the town square, wondering what she was going to do. She cared for her cousin Hiro, and she didn't want to see anything happen to him, even if she didn't really want to marry him like the Church was going to have her do. When she looked up and saw Angelo coming in Leftwyn's town gate, she ran up to him.

"Oh dear," she said, "Angelo! Is Arty with you?"

Angelo shook his head. "No. I'm alone."

"Well... Hiro is in big trouble," Nina said, her purple hair shaking with the rest of her body. "The..." she leaned in to whisper to him so no one else could hear her speak. "They declared war on Middenhall. I can't leave town, they've got me on a leash because they have control of Moonbrooke, too. Angelo, can you go to Middenhall and warn Hiro, please?"

Angelo really had lost all his drive to be a part of this war, but the goodness of his heart could not let him tell such a cute girl like Nina no. He looked at her and smiled softly. "I'll beat them to it. I'm pretty swift," he said. "I'll tell Hiro. You be the good little girl and find things out, so when I come back we might be able to do something about it, okay?"

Nina smiled. "Thank you so much, Angelo. Arty always has such nice friends."

"Ummm," Angelo said, turning to leave immediately, "Yeah..." He looked up into the sky, wondering how Tara was fairing. He shrugged for no real reason before heading out the town gate as fast as he could. If those troops hadn't started moving yet, he'd beat them way before they got to Middenhall. 


	99. Chapter 97

Part 97.

Upon hearing the news that the Church of Loto was planning on making a move against Middenhall, Angelo gave in to his better judgement and decided to hike back to warn the newly crowned King Hiro about it. Middenhall wasn't too far from Leftwyn, where Angelo had found out about this news from Nina. This gave Angelo a bit of an advantage. He was built to move fast, even if he couldn't strike very hard.

Middenhall's gate was glad to open to allow him to come in, but even Hiro was surprised to see Angelo there by himself. Hiro hadn't really gotten used to being chained to his castle or his people yet. He was itching for a battle to just loosen up his muscles and tension.

"I can't do this too much longer," Hiro said. He didn't want to sound like a whiny prick, but at the same time, all of this was dumped on his shoulders so suddenly it was hard not to feel something for him.

"Well you may not have to," Angelo said. "Nina found out that because Bishop Tomas didn't come back, they're going to launch an attack at Middenhall." He was leaning up against a tree, his arms folded across his chest. "I went back by myself because there was a little spat between the main group and me, so I..." he shook his head. "It's not important. I just wanted to warn you of what's coming. I like you and the people here too much to not help out."

Hiro nodded. "I am glad you decided that you care about my home so much," he said thankfully. "You're a really nice person."

"...I try to be, even when I don't feel like being," Angelo said with a shrug. "So... you mind if I ask you something completely unrelated?"

"Go ahead, my friend," Hiro gave a nod.

"...did you like it when Tara kissed you?" Angelo asked.

Hiro blushed. "It was the nicest kiss I'd ever had, however, my heart serves another. I told her I couldn't be with her because of that."

Angelo wondered if Hiro was the one Tara said she loved, but then dismissed the idea. They had only known Hiro for about three days, and she said the person she loved was one she knew for so many years before they had met. "I'll help you in any way I can," Angelo said. "Let's get these guys in a defensive formation. I hear that's Middenhall's military strength is their defense."

"Quite," Hiro agreed. "We should mobilize at once."

On the other side of the world, on the desert island of Gleeba, Tara was left at the mercy of the town's doctors once Taro had carried her there. The twins had been fighting over what they should do to help Suzuri's cause, with Tara insistent on helping and Taro insistent on not helping. They fought back and forth for hours, even though both their father and the town's team of doctors had told them both to shut up several times over the course of that afternoon.

"You'll be able to move tomorrow morning," the first doctor said to her quietly. "Don't be going on any dangerous adventures for a little bit. This has taken a toll on your body that can't heal for a long time." He patted Tara on the forehead and covered her up with a white sheet. "Rest for now, all right?"

"Resting is the most difficult thing in the world when your best friends might be in trouble," Tara said sadly. "I... I didn't want to ever leave them until the battle was won."

"Well," the doctor said kindly, "I know how it is when a friend is in trouble, but right now, you'd do more harm to their cause than good. You mustn't trouble them with your condition, especially if it is such an important battle. You should know your own responsibility to your team, even if that means sitting it out for a bit."

"...really?" Tara asked. "I... I never thought of it that way before."

"Trust me," the doctor said. "I used to be a combat medic. You know this. You're friends with my daughter, the new priestess. Generally, we're the weakest fighters in the whole group, and we have the biggest load in keeping our team healthy and safe from harm. Sometimes, we have to sit on the sidelines for the better of our party. You're a gladiator, so you wouldn't understand what it's like to not be needed in the face of a bunch of monsters." He smiled at her and turned to leave. "Young man... might I have a word with you?"

Taro looked up and followed the doctor out of the room, leaving Tara there to stare out the window. Clouds were passing by gently, taking up very little of the sky over the desert town. Sands blew by with the wind, swirling about unevently everywhere they flowed. It was another hot and sweaty day in Gleeba.

"Stay safe, you guys," Tara whispered. "I'll catch up with you, even if I have to lock my brother away for a bit..."

Outside Tara's room in the doctor's building, Taro stood in front of the doctor, who looked at him disapprovingly. A young woman adorned in a dark blue robe with a bent cross on it came up to them, looking extremely concerned.

"Ah, Maria," the doctor said. "Tara is doing much better than she was when they got here. You need not worry."

Maria smiled hearing that. "I am relieved to hear that, Dad. You're a miracle worker," she said.

"No, you are," the doctor said quietly. "Both of you need to hear this, so I'm going to tell you now that you're together and it saves me the effort of repeating myself. Tara was carrying an unborn, but her body decided to not allow it to live. This has rendered her with the inability to carry an unborn ever again." He frowned at that. "She will make a complete recovery, however. I must ask you both to support her in her time of need."

"I wouldn't hesitate," Maria was determined with her words.

"Agreed," Taro said. "There's nothing we wouldn't do to help Tara."

"And that's why you need to learn to let up and have her own life," the doctor looked at Taro, his disposition changing from a gentle sadness to a harsh anger. "You're her brother. You should understand your sister more than anyone else in the whole world, right? You need to let her have her freedom. You aren't going to be the sole focus of her whole life. No one can make one person the sole focus of their existence or it will crumble around them." He crossed his arms and said, "Support does not mean control."

"But-"

The doctor turned away to leave the hall where all the paitents had been kept, wandering back to his office. "I have nothing more to tell you. Allow your sister some peace before you smother her beyond your reach."

Maria followed her father, as she had a matter to discuss with him, and Taro couldn't believe even the head doctor here in Gleeba was telling him that he was being too overbearing. He looked at Tara's door, wanting to go in, but stopping himself. He didn't want them to know how strong his feelings were for Tara. Maybe he needed a real girlfriend, seperate from her? No, that would only end in a disaster much like this.

"I think I'll go to the Great Sea and prepare for the monster tournament..." Taro said aloud, knowing that Maria and her father would be able to hear him. "Tara should be able to do what she wants with herself..." He stomped out of the doctor's building and breathed in the arid heat of the desert. "I'll check back on you later, Tara."

And somewhere, outside of the other side of the Traveler's Gate that was in the Lake Cave, Art, Seth, and Alicia had come to a vast temple unlike any they'd ever seen. Art knew this wasn't anywhere near Hamlin. A large sign over the temple named it 'Dharma'. It was nestled in the center of a circle of mountains, as if the peaks were embracing the vast building. There was no town, but it bustled with people from all walks of life.

"I think that we should go in and see where we are," Seth said. "That way we can get some rest, maybe eat something, and everything else." He looked at Art, who had been carrying Suzuri ever since she decided to knock herself out with her devistating Magic Burst. "Dude, you're pale."

Art nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I do feel a bit cold. We must have come to a very elevated place."

"It looks like we might be in the highest place in the entire world," Alicia said. "Like this is a temple for holy men that want to seclude themselves from the outside. I read that some religions do that."

Art took a few more steps. "Let's go to that Dharma temple and see what's there. I'm sure they have a resting place for travelers." He looked down at Suzuri and kissed her forehead. "I don't know why, but just being here is exhausting."

"Agreed," Seth said.

The group made their way through the rolling hills and up to the vast staircase that led into the temple. Each step they took, their body felt purged of just a bit more energy. There had to have been over one thousand steps. By the time they reached the top, all three of them had no energy left. They managed to creep into the main hall of the temple, which was full of many men wearing robes and carrying staves.

"Oh, such a terrible sight," one of them said. "A party so drained like this."

Art gripped around Suzuri. "My... my wife needs rest," he whispered, his legs falling out from underneath his body. "Help her."

"She is not the only one," the priest said. "Let's get this party to rest."

"Much abliged," Seth whispered. He shook just trying to stand up. 'It's been... so long..."

"Feels like forever," Alicia whispered back. "So... tired."

A group of the priests came around them, helping each member find a bed in their resting area. They tried to take Suzuri out of Art's hands so he could take care of himself, but even as weak as he was, he clung to her tightly. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, sleep swept over them that instant.

"Such adventurers must have come here by way of magical transport," one priest said quietly. "No one just finds Dharma normally. We're sealed off from the rest of the world."

"Their conflicting emotions must have brought them here instead of where they originally intended to go," another said. "We must pray to God, so that they may find peace in their hearts."

"Yes," said a third. "We must pray for them." 


	100. Chapter 98

Part 98.

Suzuri woke up before everyone else in Dharma Temple's rest area, having no idea where she was. Her mind ached, but she was in Art's arms, so she was comforted by that. No matter where they were, she was with Art. She could rest a bit easier.

"Ah," a priest said gently, coming over to her side. "You were ice cold when your party brought you here." He put a hand on her forehead. "You seem much better now. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," she said. "...Where are we?"

"You are in a place that people who are lost are drawn to. A place that claims those hearts and minds that are unresolved. Much like a purgatory for the living," the priest explained. "Dharma Temple." He took his hand away, letting her absorb her surroundings carefully.

The temple was a very solemn place. It was decorated simply. The walls were made of a very strange kind of stone, as if it was directly carved out of the mountains and immediately put in place, then buffed down into the roughly flat surfaces she saw. A banner written in an ancient language stretched across the far wall. The floor was covered in a red rug with yellow trim along the walls, and each corner was lit by a small torch.

"It is nighttime," the priest said. "Everyone else is asleep now."

"This... happened before," Suzuri said. "Except on an island... Tell me this place is real." She shuddered, remembering the last time she woke up during the night by herself. "You aren't secretly an evil wizard, are you?"

"Your sense of humor is amusing, but no," the priest said gently. "My name is Dran, or at least it was before I came here."

"Dran..." she repeated it. "Thank you, Dran."

Dran nodded. "I don't think you will stay with us for long," he said, "Though you do have quite a bit on your mind, do you not?"

"I do," she answered.

"Troubling things, all of you have on your minds," Dran said darkly. He stepped closer to one of the torches so she could see that he wore a blue surplice with a bent yellow cross in the center. His miter had upon it the same exact bent yellow cross. He had a fluffy black mustache, and very little of his hair could be seen out of the miter. Dran appeared to have some wrinkles on his face under his eyes and along his cleft chin, where he had some bristles peeking out as if he was trying to grow a beard. "I will explain everything in the morning. You need to sleep, child."

His voice sounded a lot like the voice her father should have had. Reassuring, like it embued a sense of safety in her heart and mind. She could hear Art's heartbeat and steady breathing, which left Suzuri found to be that much more soothing. Suzuri listened and took Dran's advice, slowly letting herself drift into dreamland. "Good night," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Indeed," Dran said with a nod. "Dream well." He waited there until he could hear her snore, and then he walked over to the nearby large window that would let him see outside. The entire landscape was shrouded in shadow except for where the moonlight lit a little area up just enough to see it, but not well enough to make out any real details. Dran sighed, walking along the length of the window, pacing back and forth, waiting for morning very nervously. It would be a while. He couldn't sleep like this. Someone always had to stay awake in Dharma to oversee those who would awaken from bad dreams anyway. "Please, for everyone, child, dream well."

The temple stood as tall as it did at night as it did in the morning. The sun came through the large window just enough to peek through and brought everyone in the party to an abrupt awakening. Dran was standing there as if he had been waiting for them all the wake up.

"Good morning," Dran said, stepping up to the beds. "Visitors to Dharma. You may not remember how you got here, so allow me to explain everything." He held a mace in his right hand. "You went through a Traveler's Gate, and it brought you here because you are not ready to continue to where the path will actually take you. You climbed up the thousand and fifty stairs to the temple, and at the top, you were all exhausted. We gave you a place to rest."

Art rubbed his eyes for a few minutes. "I remember that. I just don't understand why Nina would tell me to go through that Traveler's Gate. I needed to get to Hamlin."

"You are not ready yet to go where you want to go, so the Traveler's Gate brought you here to us," Dran explained. "Are you well rested?"

"Yes," Seth said. He stretched upward. "I feel ready to take on the world, and I was under the impression that we could get back to that mission today." He looked over at Alicia, who was doing her best to pop her back on her own. "Baby, you doin' all right over there?"

"I got a crick in my back and it sucks," Alicia said before she felt it release under her bent-up pressure. "Aaah, there we go." She sat up straight and gave a salute. "I'm good. A little hungry, though."

Suzuri took in a really deep breath before she yawned. "Dran," she said, "You said you had something to explain to us in the morning."

"I did," Dran said. "And I do. Come to eat. We will talk while you eat, so we can conserve time." He pointed over to a wooden table with five chairs around it. "Over this way."

Art climbed out of the bed on the left side, while Suzuri almost fell out of the right side. He bent down to see if Suzuri was all right, but she just smiled back up at him. She was just a little clumsy. Alicia giggled at how cute they were yet again, and Seth just went along with a shrug, knowing that some things were never going to change. They made their way to the table, which was all ready set with a bowl of fruit and some different loaves of artisan bread. Art smiled at that. It was his favorite breakfast after all.

Dran sat at the table with them, though he didn't take anything to eat. While Suzuri chomped on a loaf of rough-crust butter bread and Art quartered an apple to dust it with a little salt, Dran started to tell them a bit more.

"This is a place that exists between the layers of the world," Dran said carefully. "The only way in is through a Traveler's Gate anywhere on the upper world. The only way out is through the Tunnel of Triumph."

"Does that mean we're actually dead or something?" Alicia asked, taking a small bunch of grapes from the bowl of fruit.

"No," Dran said. "Those who chose to become a part of Dharma slowly lose the ability to go back... They cannot go to any other layer of the world when they become a part of Dharma. The dead venture to either Heaven or Hell, but this place does not connect to either of those places. The only place you can go from here is the mortal realm, if you choose to leave."

"I need to go back," Art said, trying to avoid talking with his mouth full. "We have to stop the Church of Loto from trying to create an empire out of Torland. I need my wife to be able to just worry about carrying her unborn, not about political disputes."

"Yeah," Seth said. "And Romaly needs to be able to directed in a way so the corrupt crime lords don't dominate it any longer. We want our homes to be peaceful, that is all."

"Is it worth fighting for?" Dran asked.

"Of course!" Art and Seth both said at once, pounding a fist on the table.

"Such is the bonds of royalty." Dran's remark made both of the swordsmen want to rise up in rebellion, but he gave them a sharp look to make them hold still. "I believe that you wish to go back. To do that, you must pass through the Tunnel of Triumph."

"Then that's what we'll do," Art said, nodding. "As soon as we finish eating, we're out of here. We have things that need to be done."

"No," Dran shook his head. "It only opens at night."

"Then... why did you have me sleep?" Suzuri asked. "You could have told me this last night. Why didn't you?"

"Your team was so tired, and you would not dare leave your allies," Dran replied. "Now, if you want to go, you should wait in the place where the moonlight hits the land in the center of the Greenery, as that is where the only Traveler's Gate in Dharma is." He pointed at the large window that he watched out of during the night. "And you have things you must do to get there, of course."

"This isn't some fetch quest," Seth said, looking away. "We just want to get to Hamlin right now."

"And you will get there, if you just go along with what I tell you," Dran said with a humble smile. "Now, eat until you are satisfied. Then come prepared for battle." He got up from his chair and walked out of the room via a door on the left.

Alicia glared at Suzuri. "You guys didn't even do anything the night before last. How did we get stuck in this?"

"Dran said it's because we're not resolved enough to go where we want to be, so the Traveler's Gate brought us here," Suzuri answered. Her mind had been stuck on finding the Dark Dragon's blood so she could revive Ciresso ever since she heard of it, and she wondered if because she was contemplating something like that - if she was the reason they were brought to this kind of place.

"Nina set us up if you ask me," Seth grumbled. "I bet you all the gold in Romaly's entire palace that Nina's in with the Church of Loto."

"She wouldn't," Art said defensively. "She can be irritating when she switches personality, but deep in her heart, she's a good person, Seth."

Seth shook his head. "Doesn't the Church of Loto govern Moonbrooke while she's away?" he asked. "She's pudding in their hands, for the sake of her people."

Suzuri finished her loaf and said, "I don't think she would stoop to that, honestly, she does care for Art very much... Hiro, too. Sure she had something against me, but she cares for Art, at least."

"Nina sold you out because you didn't marry her, Artsy-Fartsy." Alicia said. "I think that's believable, considering how she treated you at your wedding." She looked around the place and felt uneasy about being there. "Let's go kick whatever needs to be kicked so we can get back on track. Again."

"If you must call me by a nickname," Art said, standing up from the table. "Call me Cookie, okay?"

"I'll call you Sir Cookie Crumbles of the Dessertdom of Sweetland," Alicia taunted him. "It rolls off the tongue so tasty sounding."

"I'll be Lady Chocolate Cake," Suzuri said with a giggle.

"No, you're Lady Wedding Cake," Art and Alicia mumbled at the exact same time. Then they looked at each other and laughed. What a sweet innuendo, they both thought.

"Aww, I don't like wedding cake as much as chocolate cake," Suzuri said with a slight frown. "Either way, looks like we've got another quest to do before we can get down to business... let's step to it."

"Agreed," Seth said, getting up from the table. "Prepare to move out." 


	101. Chapter 99

Part 99.

Suzuri had two fans hooked on to either side of her waist after she changed into one of her other outfits. She wasn't as annoyed at having her favorite Divine Dress covered in monster's blood anymore, though it was clear that she was unhappy about having to change from what she'd loved to wear for so long. It was always her favorite clothes that got covered in blood, she noticed. It happened to her Palium Regale, too. She scoffed at that. Why was she fretting over clothes anyway? It wasn't that important was it?

She pulled on a green and white martial artist outfit, along with a pair of white knee-shorts. Suzuri was happy with it. The outfit was light enough to move around in, and it stretched in all the right places. Martial artists had to wear clothing that enabled them to move, of course.

"You suited up yet?" Alicia asked. Her Roguess' Robes were great for walking about hidden from plain sight. The blue dress under it showed just enough curves to be catchy to an enemy, but not enough to really make her look like she was cruising for attention. She had her whip on her left side and a pocket full of throwing daggers. She was more than ready to take on whatever came her way. "Damn, you pull of that Eastern look with some signature flair, don't you?"

Suzuri looked over at her. "All I need is to put my hair in pigtails." She giggled. "Or a french braid."

"Dude, you totally should put your hair up." Alicia said with a big smile. "I wanna braid it! You never let anyone play with your hair, ever."

"No, I like my curls, thanks," Suzuri grunted. "And it won't have any impact in battle."

"Are you kidding?" Alicia asked. "If you don't pull it up, your bangs might fall into your eyes... like they kinda do all the time, y'know?"

Suzuri shook her head. "I bet the guys are waiting for us, now that they're equipped, too."

"You don't know what they're doing," Alicia said, watching her older sister walk out of the room they had been using to dress themselves. "They could be fretting over equipment, too. I bet Art doesn't know what to wear to impress you and Seth is having to tell him not to wear the heaviest armor in his whole inventory."

"I don't think so," Suzuri muttered. "Art's not so petty."

When both ladies came out into the grand hallway of the temple, they couldn't find either of their husbands. It took them by surprise. So they stood there for about fifteen minutes before Suzuri found Dran to ask him if they had been kidnapped or something.

"No," Dran said to her, "I haven't seen either Seth or Art. They went to get equipment ready for battle, and I have yet to see them."

At that moment, Seth came out of the room he and Art had been using to get dressed. "Ah, whatever, man. Battle is battle, and you can't forsake defense for looks," he said as he looked back through the door. Seth had on a set of silver armor, all the way from his glittering helmet down to his silver tipped toes. He looked like a real knight with a sword on his hip and a shield on his left arm. Everything matched, too. "Metal King Slime armors are immune to attack spells and deflect most attacks. I don't care if I look like a lightning rod."

"I never thought I'd say that shining armor is sexy, but wow," Alicia said, blushing just a little. "You do carry a commanding look like that. I have to say that it's charming."

"It is a plus," Seth said, turning to look at Alicia. "And you're dressed a bit more modestly. I like that. You don't need to constantly wear a bustier, even if it does somehow enhance your evasion."

Suzuri nodded. "Tasteful, indeed."

"And look who just strolled out of Zipang's history books," Seth said as he looked at Suzuri. "That's more Eastern than your red strongsam. All you need is to braid your hair or put it in pigtails."

"My hair stays like it is," Suzuri grumbled. "Where's Art?"

"I figured since he's going to be a magician first and foremost right now, we need to enhance his magic powers as much as possible. He wasn't too keen on wearing a Flowing Robe," Seth explained. "I think he's embarrassed or something."

Art came out wearing a blue magic hat and a robe that looked like water had spun itself into strands that were woven on a loom only the most gifted of weavers could make. It fit the contours of his body just right, and smelled like the sea. "I am not embarassed," he said. "I've just had enough of your bickering, so I put it on." He held a blue spear in his right hand. "And since I'll be in the back, a weapon that has range would be useful."

"You look like a full-time mage," Suzuri said quietly. "There is no shame in it... Oh, and it brings out your eyes." She walked up to Art, kissed his cheek, and then looked back at Dran. "So now what? Now we're equipped."

"Good," Dran said, lifting his mace up to reveal a door that had been hiding behind a dragon statue. "Go down this path. At the end of it is the Greenery. If you succeed in what is laid before you, then you will find the Traveler's Gate and return to the Mortal Realm." It swung open with a loud creaky sound.

"All right," Suzuri said. She walked over to the door without any fear. She was resolved to get out of this. There were things that needed to be done. When she stepped through the door, she found there was no floor at all and started to fall down a long tunnel. "Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" her shrill voice echoed upward, making Art instantly run in to follow her.

"When he said 'go down this path', he wasn't kidding!" Art yelled up at Seth and Alicia to pass them a fair warning. "Hold on, Love, I'm right behind you."

"What kind of a game are you playing with us?" Alicia asked as she looked over at Dran. "I swear, just being on this journey feels like some sort of hairbrained adventure for children." She walked in the door. "Maybe... Seth should have gone in first, that way he wouldn't crush us if he landed on us!"

Seth walked over to the door and shrugged. "Hope you guys can move before I get down there," he said, stepping in. "There's no other way to go but here."

Suzuri landed first onto a pile of sand. She couldn't really move from the shock of the landing, so when Art came in, his rear end landed on her face. She moved her head a little so she had room to breathe, which made Art look down to see her head stick out from between her legs.

"Love, now is not the time to think of things like that," Art said gently. "I realize it's been a while, but still."

Suzuri grunted, "Excuse me, but who landed on whom?"

It took him a second to realize where he was, and by then, Alicia had landed on Suzuri's legs. The sage yelled out in aggravated pain, but Alicia just rolled off to the left.

"Dang yo," Alicia said when she stood up and saw the position that Art and Suzuri landed in. "I didn't realize falling into sand got Suzuri in such a mood. As amusing as it is to see, would you move so Seth doesn't squish the baby out of Suzuri's belly with his fully-armored landing?"

Art got off of Suzuri and pulled her to the right, and just that moment Seth came crashing into the pile of sand, blowing it up everywhere and in everyone's face. After everyone sneezed about five times apiece, they finally took the chance to take in their surroundings.

They landed in a labyrinth built out of yellow bricks and sealed with some sort of dried mudsand. The creeping sounds of bug-type monsters could be heard along the walls that led out. There was also a few heavy footsteps as if there was something wearing armor around, too. Swords clashed outside. A few fireballs were launched, Suzuri could tell just by the sound the caster made when charging up their magic. Everyone could hear that a full scale battle was happening on the other side of the walls.

"We don't get out of here unless we move. We have until nightfall to make it to that Greenery place Dran talked about," Seth said. "Everyone get behind me, I'm armored to take blows."

"Let me cast a barrier before you even go anywhere," Art said, enchanting Seth's armor with even more defense. "And for you two," he said looking at the ladies, "A spell to increase your speed." He put his hands up to them, and suddenly they felt much more agile than they were before. "The rest of the buffers I will put in place as we find more enemies."

"You have the makings of a great mage," Alicia said. "Seriously, I feel your aura all the way over here." She had run across the room they landed in to test her newfound speed. "Drop the knight in shining armor act, Art, you're a wizard at heart."

Seth kicked open the large double doors that seperated them from the rest of the labyrinth and looked out to scan the room before he let the rest of the party come out with him. "Aye," he said, "The place is crawling with monsters. There's not much light in here either."

"I'll take care of the light problem," Suzuri said. "Can't have Art using all his magic power the moment we come in a dungeon. I call upon the heavenly Radiant!" She put her hands together and shot out a ball of light. It went to the ceiling and slowly spread out to reveal everything present in a dim light.

"That's all your Radiant can do?" Seth asked. "I thought your powers with light magic were much stronger than that, Suzuri."

"Light-based spells don't work so well when we're outside of Heaven's reach," Suzuri explained quietly. "It would be much brighter in the Mortal Realm, and too bright to see anything in Heaven itself."

"Ah," Art said, "We're still glad to have whatever light we can."

The group left the place where they landed, stepping out to where they could feel monsters everywhere. Every shadow concealed a monster, every nook and cranny must have been filled with them. This was a very dangerous place to be in.

"There's a time I wish we had everyone in the nakama with us," Suzuri said. "We'd be much safer if we had all of our friends with us."

"We're just fine," Alicia said. "We've never been better."

"But we have," Suzuri whispered sadly. "When we were all together. Everyone brought something to the team that the others didn't have. I miss Angelo and Tara, and even Taro somewhat. The seven lights couldn't fuss amongst themselves, or else the world would fall apart."

At that moment, Tara shot up from where she had been lying down. She could have sworn she heard Suzuri's voice from nearby, so she forced herself out of bed and looked around the doctor's office. "Suzuri," Tara whispered. "You were here. I heard you... where are you?" She felt something in her heart pulsate stronger than her own heartbeat. "What was that about the 'seven lights'?"

"Oh, are you awake?" the doctor asked her. "You seem a bit dazed."

"I heard someone talking about the 'seven lights' or something... I must have been imagining things," Tara said, realizing how stiff her body had become without having the daily motion she'd been used to. "Don't know what that means."

"The Seven Lights is a legend that dates all the way back to Loto's time, and it has repeated itself again and again when the world has been under the threat of evil," the doctor said gently. "The souls of the chosen seven bond together and bring the light back. It is a legend revered by all the coutries of our world, as it has saved us so many times before."

Tara blinked in confusion. "The Seven Lights." Just hearing that sparked something in her heart. She had to get back to Suzuri and Alicia. She just knew she had to get back. "I gotta go to Hamlin. I have to help my sisters!"

"I thought you would say that," the doctor said. "I knew you were special. Maria told me that the Goddess had big plans for you and your brother."

"The... Goddess?" Tara asked. "I was... I thought... the Goddess is dead."

"You silly," Maria said from her father's office. "The Goddess cannot die unless you lose all of your faith. Then she will be dead to you. How is it that she still speaks to me when I pray, if she is dead? The Goddess cannot die as we do."

"...Art and Suzuri need to know this kinda stuff," Tara said. "I have to get to Hamlin! This changes everything!" 


	102. Chapter 100

Part 100.

Tara was done with being in Gleeba, now that she had that information in her. What did it mean, that if you lost all faith the Goddess would be dead to you? She wanted to share this with Art and Suzuri so badly, like it could turn around every effort against the Church of Loto. She reached into her item pouch and pulled out a Chimera Wing. Tara realized the closest she ever got to Hamlin was Middenhall, so that's where she decided she would warp to. After throwing the Chimera Wing in the air, she felt her body being swept up into the magical wind.

When she came to, she was standing outside of Middenhall's big red gate. Tara blinked a few times. "King Hiro," she shouted, pounding on the gate as hard as she could.. "I need to speak with you, please! It's about Art and Suzuri... please open the gate!"

The gate did not open.

"Who goes there?" a voice asked behind her.

Tara turned around to see a regiment of troops that were standing in a formation as if they were trying to bust into Middenhall's gate before she had landed there. "Uh oh," she said, feeling herself sweat so much more just by being there. "Umm... hi."

"Who are you, and what connection do you have to the traitors?" the voice of a Lotoan Trooper asked, demanding an answer with his tone.

"Traitors...?" Tara asked, trying to think of some excuse to run away. "Ooh, look, there's a shiny thing over there... bye!" She zipped off in a random direction, leaping over bushes and tree roots as she ran. Tara ran into the closest natural shelter she could find, which was a little cavelet she didn't know about before hand.

The Lotoan Troops looked at each other. "Who do you think that was?"one of them asked the rest.

"Some idiot," another answered. "Nevermind her. We need to get this gate open. We need Hiro alive."

From inside the walls of the castle, Hiro and Angelo were standing with their troops ready to defend their positions. They could hear everything from where they were hidden, and this only saddened the pair. If the troops had arrived later, they would have been more than happy to recieve her message. Angelo wondered what could have been so important that she left Suzuri and Alicia's group, and why she was traveling on her own. He feared for her safety. Angelo knew Tara was more than capable of handling herself in a fight, though she was healing from such a devistating problem that she might have a hard time with weilding a large sword. He sighed.

"I would have let her in," Hiro said. "But we can't give anything right now. We're on lockdown."

"I know, Your Magesty," Angelo replied. "I'm fully aware of that."

"Still," Hiro said, listening for what the troops had to say. He pressed his ear against the interior walls. "Something about Art and Suzuri? I can't help but worry."

Angelo nodded. "I hope she can find her way to Leftwyn. Perhaps she can tell Nina, and Nina can do something for everyone." He had his Angel's Bow drawn, and a quivver of arrows strapped to his belt. His silver hair hung in front of his face until he pushed it back so he could see.

"Nina is trapped, too," Hiro said. The echoes of the troops outside banging against the gate was starting to make his head ache, so he pulled his ear away from the wall. "They're trying to break down the gate. Strengthen it with magic. We'll wait them out."

The castle's few mages teamed up and pulled their spells together to create a much stronger spell, and cast it upon the red gate that led into the castle town.

Hiro could hear the troops on the other side of the wall talking.

"Hey, they're not giving in," one whined.

"Maybe we should set the whole thing on fire," another said.

"No, the Pope wants Hiro alive," yet another spoke up.

"...send a letter to the Archbishop in Leftwyn. Ask permission if its okay to kill Hiro, and tell him about the silver-haired girl. We don't need her seeking help from anywhere else," a final soldier said loudly. "She might have been crazy, but crazies can find help, too."

Hiro shook his head, a prickly chill running down his spine. "Oh seven hells," he muttered. "Angelo, can you sneak out of the castle and find Tara? We don't want her captured."

"No," Angelo said. "Everything's been completely sealed, as per your orders."

"Let's hope Tara can outwit them, then," Hiro whispered. He didn't want to see anything happen to her. He may not have loved her, but she was a good friend. Hiro hoped down in his heart that she found some help for Art and Suzuri. He hated how far the group had been stretched out like this. Did they ever make it to the Spring of Bravery? he wondered. What did they find there, if they did? And if they didn't, what in the hell was taking them so long?

On that particular note, Suzuri, Art, Seth, and Alicia were fighting through a hoarde of monsters in the labyrinth below Dharma Temple in hopes of reaching the Greenery before night struck. They were so lost in there that no one had any idea of what time it was. No sunlight could come in a place like this. There were no windows or doors, just what seemed to be an endless maze made of sandy yellow bricks and lots of sand on the floor. It would have reminded them of the cursed Pyramid in Isis, had they ever been there.

Everything from Drakees to Goldmen to Living Armors to Slime Knights lived in this labyrinth, and it was becoming harder to handle the longer they stayed in any one location along the floor. They had to keep moving. Art kept having to cast Accelerate for himself and Suzuri so they could keep up with the ever quick thief Alicia and the monster massacre causing Seth.

"I got three foot of steel right here in my hand," Seth said loudly, "And its flavor is pain."

"Oooh," Alicia said, "You're so... dominant when you take a front row position!" She almost let out a fangirl squee like Suzuri would have, but she kept it down so she wouldn't get a strange stare from her older sister. Alicia did, after all, have a reputation to uphold. It was true, though, the experience was leaving Alicia craving for some privacy, as she wasn't going to be able to just do anything about her drive in the middle of a fight like this.

"Would you get your mind on the task at hand?" Seth barked at her. He made yet another attack at a Green Dragon and managed to slice an attacking claw off before it got into Alicia's body like it planned. "Get in the mood later, we've got work to do."

Suzuri threw one of her fans at an oncoming Lipsy, as it was aiming for the robe-wearing, spell-casting Art who stood in the back row with her. "Careful, dearest," she said kindly, "You wouldn't be able to take much of any kind of hit wearing a robe like that."

"I know," Art said. "I hate having to stand behind you, Love."

"Eh," Suzuri said as the fan came back to her hand like a boomerang. "It really just gives a different prospective on life when you take a different role in battle." She stood ready to take down anything that would come Art's way, and she tried to take on every bit of monster that even tried. "As long as you can keep me powerful with your spells, we'll be just fine."

A Drakee swooped down at Art's head, and he sent out a fireball to block the large-faced bat from coming close enough to do any damage. "I suddenly understand now Nina felt in our battle four years ago," he admitted aloud.

"I told you," Suzuri said, "You'll start to understand the people around you better if you try to fight like them." She smiled at that, because in her spare time, she had been learning to fight with a spear, as that helped her come closer to how Ciresso thought in battle. Suzuri missed him dearly, and it was one of the only ways she felt like she could connect with him now that he was dead. "Aye, this is crazy."

"We still need to find our way out of here," Seth called back to them. "If we stay in one spot all the time, we'll be so swarmed that we can't move. Art, do you have any magic left in you?"

"Somewhat," Art replied. "And we've no idea how far this labyrinth goes."

"I don't think there is an exit," Alicia said. "Just blow a hole in the wall and we'll see what's outside. Suzuri, you and Art concentrate your magic on the wall. If you do it together, you can take it down. Seth and I will cover you."

Suzuir looked at Art, who nodded at her. They held each other's hands, and both cast a huge spell at the nearby wall, causing a huge burst of contained light to erupt with a loud noise that took out several monsters in the way of that. "Light magic that has no peer... Explodet!"they both said together.

The whole place started to rumble around them, causing even the monsters to scurry. When a part of the wall did crumble, the pillar of rocks came as if they were going to land on Art and Suzuri. The increased speed from Art's magic had gone down, and it looked as if they were going to be crushed in that instant.

Seth rushed over and caught the pillar of rocks from falling on them. "You three get outside," he commanded, pushing the rocks upward with every muscle in his body. "I... I'll be along shortly."

"No," Alicia said, "I'm not leaving you!"

Art used the very last of his magic to increase Seth's strength, which made Seth able to throw the rocks in the opposite direction of the hole in the wall. The group made it out of of the labyrinth through the exit they created and found themselves in a green field covered by a cloudless sky. There were no monsters out here, even though if they didn't move soon, the monsters would probably follow them out of the hole in the wall.

"Maybe this is the Greenery," Suzuri said. "I swore I could have heard a battle before."

"Yeah," Alicia agreed. "It was creepy hearing a battle like that. Especially when we find that outside is empty. It's almost unatural how empty this place looks."

"There's nothing natural about this place," Art muttered. "Think about what Dran said. This is a place between two layers of the world. Like an alternate dimension from what we're used to. I can imagine there's a lot of little pockets like this that line the space between the three main layers of the world."

Seth looked around. "There's no way to know where the moonlight will hit until it shows up."

"We can't just stay here. I say we get as far from this building as possible," Alicia said. "Besides, Art's completely out of magic, aren't you?"

"Indeed," Art replied. "My mind buzzes like a hive of hornets that have been stirred up."

"Let's see if I can help with that," Suzuri said quietly. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, passing her aura through to him. Art's arms wrapped around her, gripping her to him as if to thank her without having to let go. For that moment, they were all that existed, and they were all that they needed. When she let go and they returned the real world, she asked, "How about now?"

"Is it just me, or have you gotten better at kissing?" Art asked, not wanting to let her go. "I could just hold you forever."

"As tempting as that might be," Seth. grunted at them both, "We should do something that betters our position."

Alicia gave Suzuri a glare. "We get it, you two wanna get it on because Goddess forbid you go three or four days without it. Just wait until you've been married for a long time. You'll not even remember what its like to crave each other."

"You almost sound jealous," Art said.

"Hey, Cookie boy," Alicia growled. "Watch your mouth."

"Hmmm, cookies," Suzuri said dreamily, totally forgetting that Alicia was even getting on her case. "I could so chomp on some cookies right now, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, when we get back home, let's go to a bakery and buy ourselves a whole buffet worth of sweets," Art said with a big grin. "You're so adorable." He ruffled her hair, which only made her playfully bonk him on the head, as she hated having her hair messed with.

Alicia giggled, nudging Seth a little. "That just went right over his head, didn't it? He's so innocent, and she was making a come-on for once. I'll never get over these two."

"No," Seth said. "I think she was just talking about eating some cookies."

"Let's go home," Suzuri said loudly. "I wanna get some cookies!"

Together the quartet traveled the field, looking for anything suspicious that might be some kind of gate at nighttime. There wasn't much of anything anywhere, so all they found was a tree that was scratched up badly like someone had taken a wooden bouken to it several times, and a single well in the bottom of a depression in the ground. Neither of them felt particularly special, though, so it was hard to make a decision on where to stand. Everyone was tired from the constant movement, and they decided to take a small break before the night fell. They would have to figure it out the moment the sun set.

"You know, for having our hearts lost or something," Alicia thought aloud, "I believe this is letting us off the hook extremely easy."

"There's gonna be more, remember?" Seth told her bluntly. "We're not done yet."

Suzuri had let her body fall flat on the fluffy grass and stretched everything out in every direction she could manage. She was tired, of course, there wasn't a moment that went by when she wasn't tired. It was a tiredness that did not come from a lack of sleep, but one of those lingering feelings that did not make any sense to her.

Art sat next to her, trying to figure out the mystery of this so-called Greenery. There had to be something they were missing. This couldn't be such a difficult puzzle that the four of them couldn't solve. "Still," he said, "It's to be expected that there is more, as we haven't left yet." 


	103. Chapter 101

Part 101.

The Greenery was bigger than it looked, as even though the group got up to walk around and explore again, they couldn't find much of anything else. The plains kept going and going, or at least it felt that way. Soon the sun had crossed into the western part of the sky, and it was beginning to get dark extremely quickly.

Suzuri wasn't sure of where to go, but a voice in her head seemed to be leading her along. She wasn't used to hearing voices. It was almost scary for her. When she turned away from the group going one way, Art was a little surprised.

"Love," he said, "It would be wise to keep up. We've explored over there all ready."

Suzuri pointed at the well they had passed probably about ten times when looking for something strange out there in the plains. "Something is over there," she whispered, deciding to go back. The closer she got to the well, the more clear and familiar the voice in her head grew. "There's something in here."

Alicia followed her so she could whack the crazy woman on the head. They'd been there before, and they were losing daylight. "Hey now," she said, "Art's right. We've been here before."

"No, I mean, something is... calling me here," Suzuri said as she went up to the well. "I hear your voice, whoever you are."

"Your angelic ears must be more acute than our human ears," Seth said carefully. "What do you hear?"

Suzuri put her hands on the brick surface of the well, looking into it. The water was clean and seemed very refreshing just looking at it. "A voice kept telling me to come to the well," she explained. "A voice I know." She didn't take her eyes off the water, and soon she saw not her reflextion, but that of someone she missed terribly. Her face went white, as if she saw a ghost, and she turned away. "No... this is no ordinary well."

Art took it upon himself to look in the well. "It's an ordinary well, seems like. It's exceptionally clear," he said. "I don't see why you..." The more he peered into his own reflextion, he could see someone else's. Suddenly he also had to walk away, cringing. "Oh Heavens," he whispered. "Why must such a sight be in such a normal looking well..."

"What? What did you see in the well?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"Cires," Suzuri replied.

"Eliza," Art muttered quietly.

Alicia blinked in confusion. They both saw something, but they both saw something different, and it terrified them to their core. So much that the lovebirds were clinging to each other in fear, and yet, unable to really look at each other like the usually did.

Alicia wasn't scared of anything at all, except maybe one thing, but she went to the well and looked inside. "I don't think this well is supposed to show us ourselves," she said, "It's enchanted... and..." As she stared into the water, the image of her face turned into someone else's. She screamed and ran into Seth's arms, shaking. "This well is the most evil thing I've ever laid eyes on, no... the most evil thing in the world! Let's blow it up, okay? Suzuri, Art, blow this thing sky high!"

"...what did you see?" Seth asked gently, trying to pull her to her senses.

"A face that I have not seen since my days of serving the underworld in Bloomingdale. A face I believed I would never see again until my life expires," Alicia said, not even looking at Seth at all, but clinging to him tightly all the same. "You don't understand. He gave his life to protect me, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here today." She closed her eyes, trying to put it out of her mind. "I... I never stopped thinking about him and what it could have been."

Seth said, "Hey, Seth to Alicia, come in, Alicia." He bonked her on the head once, and she didn't even budge. When he looked over to Art and Suzuri, they were in the same kind of catatonia, too. Now he understood all too well why the group was brought here. "I think Suzuri's right," he said, not caring if anyone was listening to him. "This is exactly what we're looking for. I believe this well must be the Tunnel of Triumph."

He noticed that the sun had set, and the sky was slowly fading from that pastel dark pink to a dark blue. Stars were beginning to shine, and when a patch of clouds moved from overhead, the moon shone brightly in the sky overhead. Seth realized that the moonlight was falling right on them, and specifically the well.

"Oh yeah," Seth said with a nod. "We're here. This has to be it."

Suzuri stammered as she spoke, "I... I can't go in there!"

"Yes, you have to," Seth said forcefully. "All three of you have to go through that tunnel. Remember we have a job to do. We have a land to save, and we have a church to stop. Come on, you guys, we can't give up now when we're so close." He pushed Alicia over to the well, who started to struggle to get away from him as he did. "Babe, you're not scared of anything... what's gotten into you?"

"It contains the worst thing in the whole world," Alicia said, trying to break free of Seth's grasp. She wasn't strong enough to wrestle free of him, but she tried. Seth picked her up and tossed her into the water. "Swim down. I'm sure we'll find what we need if you just go through there."

Once in the water, Alicia seemed a bit more into what she was doing, and much less fightened, though now there was no way to go but down. She started to swim down, and found that it led to an underground cavern full of water.

Seth tossed both Art and Suzuri down in there, too, and then closed his eyes before he lept in, that way the visions of whatever was so horrible wouldn't get him too scared to follow. Art pulled on his goggles and dove down deeper, following the exact same path that Alicia had taken. Suzuri and Seth did the same.

They all came to a white podium with a traveler's gate ready there on the floor of the cavern. It would take all the strength they had to make it through that ice cold water all the way to the deepest, darkest part of the cavern, but they had no other path to take now.

As Suzuri swam ahead of everyone, a gigantic squid came from the darker part of the room and snatched her up with its tentacles. Their weaponry would be useless here under water. The only way to win a battle underwater was... magic, but even then, Art couldn't cast anything. He could barely keep his head up and he never had a soft side for any sea creature that he could remember.

A voice came through the minds of everyone in the party. "You seek the path back home, however, your hearts are not yet ready."

Alicia couldn't believe it. It was Dran speaking to them telepathically! "Dran," Alicia thought, "What do you mean by that?"

"Your thoughts are not on that of your quest to save the lands which you spoke of," Dran explained. "You are all preoccupied with your own quests, and this does not work well for the Seven Lights. Even if the rest of your group was here, they all had their own inner problems that would prevent them from reaching their true potential. You are in control of your own destinies here. You must leave behind your inhibitions. You must ascend to a higher level of thinking besides that of your selfish selves... or you will drown in your own cesspools of denial and oblivious damnation!"

The squid gripped Suzuri tightly, causing her to accidentally let what air she'd held in out. She would have gasped in pain, she would have cried for help. She would have begged for mercy. Suzuri felt her body's life force fading away. Her unborn suffered just as much as she did. When she realized that fact, she didn't want to give up any more.

"I... I cannot just think of reviving Cires," she thought. "I realize that selfishness puts my whole team in danger. I have to move forward... I have to... learn to let go."

The squid let her go immediately, and some of the water drained out of the cavern, giving her a chance to breathe.

When Art started to swim up after her, something reached from the bottom of the water and pulled him down. He tried to pull his feet free, but it was no use. His struggling only made it worse.

"I am so sorry," Art thought. "I put my own quest of bringing back my family first, when I... I know I have a family now, in the present. I can never forget that I live in the here and now. Not then there and then."

It let him go, and a bit more of the water left the cavern. Up at the top, Art found Suzuri and hugged around her, both of them whispering apologize back and forth to each other. They knew that what they were doing before was wrong. They knew what had to be done.

It wasn't long before they realized that neither Seth or Alicia had come up yet, and it scared them both. 


	104. Chapter 102

Part 102.

Even though Art and Suzuri had managed to break free of the grasp of the underwater trap, Alicia and Seth still hadn't managed to make it to the top of the water. They were ice cold, feeling as if staying in that water any longer could make them sick.

"Hold on," Art said, "Love, they'll be up in a minute." He looked at Suzuri, who was beside herself with worry. "Have faith in those you care about. You can't just save everyone."

Suzuri looked down at the water, trying to see within its depths. The cave was dark, making the water look as dark as the night sky. "Yeah, but..."

Alicia was trying to fight off the dozens of fish that were smothering her. She finally mastered the art of swimming under water for long periods of time, and there was no way she was going to let herself die like this. She wanted to show the world that she was doing well in coming to terms with herself, but the forces that be discovered that she had just putting on a face to make it seem like she was adjusting. When the fish started to cover her eyes so she couldn't block their smothering, she really felt like she was a goner.

"Seven hells," Alicia thought. "Guess I'm not cut out for this hero business. I've always been a part of the dark, I've always drawn my power from the dark, and I've served the crime underworld for too long. I'm not worthy to see the days of light ahead... Save this world for me, my sisters, and live in the light that you will bring forth."

"Alicia!" Suzuri screamed from the top of the water. "Get your treasure hunting rear up here before I have to come down and get you!"

"I wasn't worth your life, Cas," Alicia thought again. "What a waste of his effort... for me to be killed by future sushi. They'll roll my corpse up with rice, crab meat, and cream cheese, and wrap it in seaweed, coat it with white vinegar and say 'It's the Alicia Roll, now in Zipang's famous Sushi Bar for ten gold pieces a serving'." She started to feel her life force leave her body, as if she knew she was on her way off the mortal coil and into the great beyond. "...I hope they have white cheese dip in hell."

"Don't you remember that they cannot die here? None of us can because this little pocket between the layers is cut off from both Heaven and Hell," Art said to Suzuri. "We had to face our own inner selfishness, so do they." His usually perky blonde hair fell about his face, darkened with its wetness. "All you can do is have faith in them."

Seth at that moment was being pulled down by what he felt like was a riptide. He unclipped his very expensive armor to have a better chance at swimming away from the current, and it gave him just a bit of leverage. "As soon as I get out of this... as soon as the Church of Loto is defeated... I'm... I'm gonna leave Romaly and have a happy life with Alicia in some far away country. Maybe even Cannock!" Seth thought. "Just somewhere away from... Uncle Roman's legacy. I'll never make a good king. I'm not like Art. His father taught him everything he must have known about being a king. Not like me. I was forced away from Romaly when I was just a kid. I scraped by with my lute as I traveled from place to place. I... I don't even feel like I can be a king."

Dran's voice echoed through Alicia and Seth's minds at the same time. "Why do you not see your own values? Why do you not try and fight for your own survival?"

"I've never been wanted by anyone," both of them replied in thought.

"I was sent away from my rightful place in Romaly," Seth thought. "I was warped to the other side of the world because my innate element is darkness. I don't want to be anywhere near my great uncle's legacy."

"My last beloved gave his life to spare me from death by the head of the mafia, and I feel like his effort was a waste," Alicia replied with her thoughts. "I don't deserve to look forward into the light that Suzuri and Art will bring to our world. I am of darkness."

"Dark is not evil, you know. Don't the two of your realize that you are the yang to Art and Suzuri's yin?" Dran asked them. "Don't you know that even those you had no faith in, like Tara, believe in the two of you so much? The ones who acted timid on the outside instantly were resolved, but the two of you who put up acts to seem tough have had such difficulty accepting your own selfishness."

"I all ready knew that Suzuri was stronger than me," Alicia wanted to laugh at that.

Dran responded, "You may feel ever weak, however, you will not die here. You may go through the worst pain you've ever experienced if you do not accept fate as it is, but you cannot die."

Suzuri fought her way out of Art's arms and dived back into the water. When she realized how hard it was for her to see under water, she came back up and snatched Art's goggles off of his face. "I am not spending one more minute here just waiting! I wanna get to Hamlin!" she shouted at him.

Art took in a deep breath. "Oh, Love..."

She strapped the goggles over her eyes and dove back in. She could see where Alicia was being surrounded by such a huge school of fish. Suzuri swam as hard as she could over there, pulling the fish off of her younger sister as hard as she could.

Alicia was able to open her eyes for a split second, seeing that Suzuri was there. She was amazed at the fact that Suzuri even bothered. She wanted to yell at Suzuri and tell her to save herself. She was out of air. She had maybe a few minutes left.

As hard as Suzuri was trying to free Alicia, she was running out of air herself. She didn't have much underwater stamina. Her body was starting to give out, and when she fell backwards, Alicia snapped back to herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alicia thought at Suzuri. "You're putting yourself and your baby in danger!" She grabbed Suzuri's collar, forcing everything that came at her away. "I can't let your stupidity get the best of you. If Cas didn't save me... then I wouldn't be able to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

A lot of the water drained out and Alicia came up to the top, pushing Suzuri into Art's arms.

"Your wife's an idiot!" Alicia screamed at him. "I'm not worth saving!"

Suzuri coughed all the water out that she had taken in while she was under, and she pulled of Art's goggles. "I had to make sure you were safe. I couldn't let your self-doubt kill you."

"Just like I can't let your stupidity kill you!" Alicia said. "Hey, leading lady, you just can't sacrifice yourself for others, especially when so much is riding on you. Your baby is the future heir to Cannock and the next Descendant of Loto. You hold the future in you, so don't even say that I'm as important as you are."

"Shut up," Art snapped at them both. "Don't yell at Suzuri. She was worried about you. Now find Seth, quickly." He handed her his goggles. "This might help you."

"Thanks, Art," Alicia said. "I should tell Suzuri the same, though I can't shake the feeling that she wouldn't even accept my thanks. So, here I go again, I gotta go be a lifeguard." She strapped the green goggles on her face and dove back into the water.

Suzuri grunted. "No matter how mad at me she acts, I know she's thankful."

"I believe so," Art said with a little smile. "You've nestled yourself into so many hearts that it's hard to imagine you without that web of support, isn't it?"

"More than you know," Suzuri agreed. "Now all that's left is Seth..."

Alicia swam all through the water, trying to make her way around to see if she could find Seth anywhere. In the end, she found a whirlpool in the furthest corner from where Art and Suzuri were, and the expensive silver armor that Seth wore on the ground. She looked around worriedly and it took her a few seconds to realize that Seth was trapped in the whirlpool.

"Are you kidding?" Alicia thought, swimming back up to the surface for air. "This isn't going to work very well," she muttered. "Seth's trapped in a whirlpool of his own darkness... what can I do?"

"What's wrong?" Suzuri screamed across the cavern.

"I found him, but he's trapped in a whirlpool. It's not like I can dive in there and save him myself," Alicia yelled back. "I'm at a loss."

"Don't give up," Art said loudly. "I have an idea for you. If you can climb that rocky wall over there-" he pointed at the rocky formation above where she was floating "-and dive in through the eye, you might be able to make it."

"Thanks, master tactician," Alicia replied, swimming around so she could climb the rock formation. She wasn't quite used to rock climbing, but she would try her very best if it meant having a chance at saving Seth and getting the heck back on track. Alicia climbed the little cliff as high as she could and lept into the whirlpool from above, landing right in front of Seth.

Seth was suspended in what looked like midair by the whirlpool that had him trapped. His eyes were closed and his skin was clammy. Alicia wasn't sure what to do, so she gave him a hard slap.

Seth's eyes opened. "Baby... what are you doing here?"

"Making sure your own self-doubt doesn't take you from me," she replied. "Now let's go."

"I... I can't. I'm stuck."

"Well get yourself unstuck," Alicia said sternly. "You have to get back to Romaly and settle things once and for all." She slapped him again. "Wake up, you. Don't you have to be crowned King of Romaly at some point?"

"I don't want to be King of Romaly. I don't want to carry on the legacy of the kingdom that sent me away just because I was born with a darkness elemental affinity," Seth said. He looked away from her. "I'm not really royalty material. I'm not like Art."

"No one can be like Art but Art," Alicia said. "You think I want a goody-two-shoes for a husband? I'd go crazy. You wanna know what I really think about royalty? Here, food for thought. What is a king? When it all boils down to it, he's just a man born into the right family. What he does with that gift, that potential... that's up to him. You gonna waste what the fates gave you? I know what it's like to feel like a waste of space, Seth. You can change the fate of Romaly yourself because of the position you've been given. You can change the fate of the countries allied with Romaly, too, just by giving advice and helping other rulers out. You can save them or condemn them! What are you going to do?"

"Who thought you had such philosophy in you?" Seth asked. As he smiled, the whirlpool stopped and faded away, and the rest of the water drained out of the cavern. The Traveler's Gate stood there on the white podium, ready to take them back to the world they were needed in. Everyone was exhausted, but more than ready to press onward.

"I suppose Suzuri has rubbed off of me, as I've been reading a lot lately," Alicia said with a little giggle. "Now that the coast is clear, we really do need to get back."

"Yeah," Suzuri said. "And... I don't want to go swimming for the rest of my entire life."

"No kidding," Art agreed. "Now, back on course. To Hamlin!" 


	105. Chapter 103

Part 103.

Tara had run across the continent between Middenhall and Cannock, doing her best to avoid contact with anyone. When she came upon Art's home, she couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Cannock's flags were no longer hanging from the banasters - but the same insignia that the troops that were around Middenhall castle were wearing was everywhere. She dare not enter the city and risk capture, however. It just made her sad for Art and Suzuri. If the Church of Loto was really trying to build a capital out of Cannock, they were going to have quite a bit to deal with. Tara felt resolved inside just seeing it.

She had changed her class from a gladiator to that of a theif to make sure she had a bit more speed and agility when running. Tara felt incredibly lighter just by changing her class and equipment to suit it, which didn't surprise her at all. She wasn't sure if she actually liked the change, but she wasn't going to spend time doubting herself now. If Tara was going to be helpful, she wasn't going to show one shred of weakness.

"If I remember right, I keep heading west," Tara said. She didn't have a map, as she didn't go to the library in Gleeba or ask anyone to give her one before she left, and she wasn't able to go to into Middenhall, so she could be lost and just not know it. "Past Leftwyn, all the way to the Lake Cave where... where..."

Suddenly, memories of what happened hit her incredibly hard, and she wanted to stop heading that way. It took every bit of courage she had in her body to keep her from turning back. Tara disappointed everyone. She could hear it in the way they spoke to her, and Taro had become so possessive in that time that no one wanted either of them around anymore. Would Suzuri and Alicia ever forgive her for that? The only way she'd ever know would be to head to Hamlin and talk to them. Suzuri even said she would wait there for her. Maybe she did?

At that moment, the blue and white traveler's gate on the other side of the ocean swirled up. Suzuri, Art, Alicia, and Seth found themselves in a monolith. The four of them felt as if they were never even wet, even though they all had just gone through a terrible trial against the deepest, darkest waters they'd ever really been in. Art recognized the architecture easily. All of the monoliths looked the same, of course. The building was only big enough to contain the podium the traveler's gate was positioned on, so there was no use in not going outside.

Outside, Art examined his map, realizing that they were indeed on the other continent, but they were way off course from where they were trying to go. When he realized exactly where he was, he could very well have had an anger outburst.

He showed the map to everyone. "Hamlin is directly north of Moonbrooke, which is on the eastern part of the southern continent of Torland here. The Wind Tower is here, which is where I plan on going. We landed... right here." He pointed at the landmass in the northwestern corner of the map of Torland. "We're next to Lianport."

"If that's the case," Suzuri murmured, "We can't pass the Dragon Horn gorge. We need the wind cape for that, right?"

Art nodded. "So you do listen to my stories of my adventures. I always thought they put you to sleep, Love."

"It's not your stories that put me to sleep," Suzuri said gently, "It's what you do while you're talking to me."

"Oh, for Loto's sake," Seth grumbled. "I don't want to hear about your pillow talk, you two."

"I do," Alicia said with a big grin. "It is an interesting study on how the mind of someone works, when you analyze their pillow talk and the horizontal efforts that go with it."

"...oddly enough, I find that extremely out of character for you," Seth said, nudging her. "Okay, enough joking around. If we can't cross this gorge, then how are we gonna make it to the other continent?"

"We'll swim there," Alicia said, getting glares from everyone around her. "Hey, I was joking!"

Art didn't take his eyes off the map. "Lianport is exactly what its named. A port. My cousins and I recieved a boat there on our adventure four years ago. Perhaps we can ask the same old man for help this time? It is a short walk there and we can gather information."

"It sounds like you have something on your mind..." Alicia said, her eyes narrowing. She had a very twisted smile on her face as she asked, "You want to find a bed, don't you?"

"Would you stop?" Art asked in a very annoyed tone. "Seriously, we've got land to cover." He rolled up his map and shoved it in his pocket. The idea was on his mind, of course. He just didn't want that to be the sole idea in his head. If they were going to get to the Wind Tower like planned, they needed to get to the southern continent, but there's no way to walk there without having the Wind Cloak, which was kept in the Wind Tower to begin with. He didn't expect the Traveler's Gate to put him this far away from where he intended to go. Why'd he even listen to his cousin anyway? Was the tunnel really flooded? He was mad at the Church of Loto, mad at the situation he was in trying to find a way to even get there, and extremely angry at himself. "We've lost a lot of time and there's things that need to be done."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," Alicia said mockingly, "It's not my fault we got so sidetracked."

"Actually, if you remember correctly, we all were reasons we got sidetracked there," Suzuri said, watching Art start to walk on. He knew the land better than any of them, so she had no question in following him. "We were there for two nights. That's a lot of time to lose."

"He didn't have to bark at me," Alicia said. "I get it, we're stressed. So we'll stop at this upcoming town and before we get a ship... again... and we'll spend a night with relaxation, food, and plenty of good ol' fashioned snuggles." She stared to follow the lovebirds, knowing that she would be utterly lost out here by herself. "Because everyone knows that the two of you, when you get your release, are much more fun people to be around."

Seth bonked her on the head. "Hey, you," he said quietly, "Stop it. Just... stop it. All you're doing is aggravating them both."

"Hey, walking on eggshells around them only makes them more sensitive in the end," Alicia replied, watching Art and Suzuri walk on ahead. She stopped with Seth a bit, that way she could speak freely without either of them shooting back at her. "They need to accept things and not just push things that bother them to the back of their minds. I'm just pointing out the obvious, all right? Art and Suzuri need each other, and they need to spend some alone time together before they forget what they're even questing for. Ugh, sometimes they have the mentality of school children."

"And you are a worldly woman yourself, of course," Seth said, the sarcasm so thick it could have been used to seal bricks together. "Don't you realize they have a lot going on? They're fighting against an enemy overwhelmingly much more huge than they are, they're going to be parents... and all they want is the ability to live in peace. I think you've misunderstood so much that-"

"I understand what they're going through," Alicia snapped, interrupting Seth suddenly. "I do. That's why I want them to approach it light-hearted and joyful. It might be a big thing, but they aren't fighting because they're heroes. They're fighting for the future. It should be a fun journey, no matter how you look at it."

"Babe, look, it's crunch time now," Seth muttered. "Really. It's time to get our noses to the grindstone, sharpen our blades, and head straight first into the enemy."

"It's time to relax for a minute and stop being over-dramatic," Alicia shouted at him. "It's time to know when you can't keep going before you drive yourself insane."

The four headed in Art's direction towards Lianport, everyone seemingly lost in thought. If this is how things were going to be, it was going to be a long journey. Especially since there was still so much to do.

And, on that note, Middenhall stood against the Lotoan troops as long as it could before the red gate was busted through. Swords and spells clashed all over, while the civilians were finally told to evacuate. The only problem was that there was nowhere left to go on the continent. Cannock was in the hands of the Church of Loto, and Leftwyn had nothing for them. Angelo led the civilians outside to a nearby cave, the same cave that Tara used for cover before. Hiro fought as long and hard as he could, wondering if this would indeed be his last day.

A man dressed like Bishop Tomas walked in where Hiro had been fighting off so many of the Lotoan Troops and fired a spell at the newly crowned King of Middenhall. It trapped him in bolts of lightning. "I'm sorry, young King... we need you alive."

"I'd rather die than do anything for you, as my father before me," Hiro shouted, struggling to get free. "You guys' days are numbered! Torland will not fall to you arrogant zealots! I might not be able to do anything for it now... but Art will! Art's a smart one, and he'll never let you win!"

"As calculating as he may be," the bishop said quietly. "We know where he is and where he's planning on going. Your dearest cousin Nina sent them on a completely different path for us..." He laughed loudly. "Celestria be praised. We will bring together all before Her Glory, and be blessed with Her light and love!"

"Your Goddess is a fake," Hiro said. "There's no way Celestria would condone what you've done by tearing apart the three countries that Erdrick and Gwendolyn built in ages past."

"Silence, traitor! All will be brought before Her Glory, and she will show you!" 


	106. Omake  Intermission 3

Welcome to...

Omake Intermission 3! With your host, Suzuri!

Suzuri: "Hey, everyone, and welcome to Omake Intermission 3, where all of your weirdest daydreams might just come true."

Tara: "Let me put that theory to the test." *imagines Megaman riding a chocobo and it pops up in front of her* "Gahh! It's true! It's Megaman! And he's riding a chocobo!"

Megaman: "Whicka whack like crack, nigga." *rides off into the sunset and chocobo is humming his theme while Megaman beatboxes to it*

Tara: "This power must be controlled, or we're all going to be in big trouble."

Taro: "If this power works like this... perhaps I can-"

Angelo: "I know what you're imagining, dude. And I have to tell you, don't do it, man."

Taro: "Since when could you read minds?"

Art: "We all know you want Angelo dead."

Taro: "Hey, that's not it at all! I wanted to give us an unlimited buffet."

Art and Angelo: ^_^U "Errr..."

Taro: *imagines a limitless buffet, full of all kinds of foods and stretching as far as the eye can see and it just 'poings' into existence* "Aha!"

Angelo: "It could be poisoned..."

Art: "...I don't think he'd be stuffing his face if it was made of poison."

Suzuri: "CAAAAAAKE!" *dives into a huge, five layer cake*

Alicia: "...she just dove into a cake. She DOVE into a CAKE. WHAT THE..."

Seth: "She did just say that this segment was only at the mercy of our own imaginations."

Alicia: "Hmm..." *imagines having a kink room, and it shows up - but the wall lands and smashes her foot* "OW. I meant over there." *the kink room, everything inside it and the walls, too, move over about fifty feet* "There, that can be for later."

Suzuri: *pops head out of the cake, while eating it* "You realize that the imagination powers end after this segment is over, right? That means all the stuff we imagine will be gone once this segment is over."

Alicia: "...oh?"

Ciresso: *walks in* "I want a drumset!" *one pops up and he plays it with two spears*

Seth: "If the imagination powers end quickly, I suppose I shall have to act fast." *imagines a huge set of weaponry of all kinds, takes a nice sword and then yawns* "I don't know what else I should do."

Art: *as his mouth is stuffed full of cookies* Cagahrabakd akdgahlr.

Seth: "Dude, eat first."

Art: *swallows cookies* "I said, you have to be more creative than that."

Seth: "It sounded like 'Cagahrabakd akdgahlr' to me."

Suzuri: "Whatever. Now for the main event of this Omake!"

Art: "This isn't the main event?"

Suzuri: "No. We always have a build up section before the main event of an omake, you know that."

Taro: "This omake is surprisingly self-aware, isn't it?"

Tara: *imagines anorexic psychic gimps, Eskimos on steroids, hot stalker snipers, ghosts, Russian cosmonauts with frickin' flamethrowers, men covered in bees, bisexual dancing vampires, time paradoxes, monkeys wearing pants that make them smart, 100-year-old snipers who photosynthesize, alligators, otaku, and crazy men who think they're spiders*

Alicia: "GAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?"

Tara: "I pretended I was playing Metal Gear Solid! It has all of those things."

Suzuri: "I can do better than that!" *imagines ninjas, voodoo doctors who can restore you to life after you die, pirates who come from the same clan as the aforementioned ninjas, a guy who destroys buildings by headbutting them, a catapult that shoots raptor eggs that hatch on impact and attack the nearest living creature, a guy with a gatling gun made of Bamboo Technology wood, vikings, amazon warriors, a guy who kills himself with snakes as his main form of attack, and, oh, yes, jetpack vikings" "Para World is more random than Metal Gear Solid!"

Tara: "Damn you, Para World!"

Suzuri: "No, wait, there's one MUCH more random than Para World... I got it... let me..." *imagines two fire-throwing plumbers, two psychic children, a dinosaur that can turn into a dragon, a turtle-dragon, a monkey with a jetpack who shoots his enemies with peanuts and a bongo-playing ape wearing a tie, a penguin with a sledgehammer, a robot with laser eyes, a warrior angel with Improbable Aiming Skills and a Dual Wielding Swiss Army Weapon, some furry space mercenaries who drive tanks, a female space mercenary in a battlesuit, a race car driver, a princess who fights with an umbrella, a magic princess that has a magic princess pirate counterpart, an astronaut leading flower aliens, a badass elf-looking chap with loads of weapons, an evil wizard, a smaller cartoon version of said badass elf, a 2-D stick figure guy, an Extreme Omnivore pink puffball, a blue ninja puffball, a singing, self-deflating puffball with hypnosis powers, an electric mouse, a canine Bruce Lee Clone with aura powers, a dinosaur plant, a turtle with ninja moves, a flying, fire-breathing, dragon-like lizard, a trainer of the above three, a pair of mallet-wielding eskimo children, a blue-haired Japanese speaking swordsman prince, a blue-haired mercenary with a huge sword, an obese, flatulent Italian man with an infinite supply of edible motorcycles and a superhero alter-ego, a blue speedy hedgehog and a fourth-wall-painting spy assassin clone* "Yeah, Smash Brothers is way more random than Paraworld*

Art: "...this place is overrun with your imaginings! What are you gonna do about it? It's chaos!"

Suzuri: "and now we go to the main event... hurry! Transfer the scenes!"

OMAKE INTERMISSION 3'S MAIN EVENT.

Suzuri: "Eh heh heh... Sorry about that back there."

Alicia: "Easy for you to say." *still has some bruises from being trampled all over*

Tara: "It sure was fun, though."

Art: "What's today's main event?"

Suzuri: "This is! Today, the crew is let loose in a karaoke bar!"

Seth: "BOOZE!"

Alicia: *facepalms*

Suzuri: "We're gonna sing Karaoke of random, embarrassing songs that Ciresso picks out!"

Ciresso: "I'm the DJ. Yay!" *sits at DJ table* "They're gonna be ultra embarrassing. For all of you!"

Tara: "Hey, I see something shiny." *chases after shiny thing*

Angelo: "Hey I see something squishy" *chases after Tara's butt*

Taro: "Hey, I see something ... hey you, stop chasing my sister!" *chases after Angelo with a gigantic mallet in his hands*

Alicia: "...I am NOT getting on a karaoke stage if Ciresso is the DJ."

Seth: "...me either."

Art: *hides behind a rock*

Suzuri: "What? Why not?"

Ciresso: "'cause I'm an Only Lonely Boy? Or because I'm technically dead? That's rich, bitches, I'm a ZOMBIE ANGEL NOW."

Suzuri: "I don't think that's it."

Ciresso: "I think it's 'cause they're all scared of me."

Alicia: "I'm not afraid of you."

Ciresso: "Then get on the stage, damn it."

Alicia: "No."

Ciresso: "Forever you will be branded a CO-WA-RD."

Alicia: *grabs Seth* Come on up here and let's do a duet."

Suzuri: *laughs evilly*

Art: "Love, why are you laughing?"

Suzuri: "...no reason."

Ciresso: "And your song is... every country song ever recorded in the history of ever!" *bends down and throws up just because he said the name of the entire genre*

Alicia: "...you are so dead..."

Ciresso: "I am indeed dead."

Alicia: "Come here so I can kill you again!"

Ciresso: "I cannot die again. I am dead."

Alicia: "...I hate your sound logical reasoning."

Art: *hides again behind big rock, but then two mover guys come in and move the rock away* "Aww. I liked that rock."

Ciresso: *puts Akey Breaky Heart on* "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seth: "Forget the Church of Loto, he's the real evil one!"

Suddenly, the little mover guys come and take away the DJ table too, ripping out the plug and making the music stop. Sparks come from the plug and the entire place is set on fire.

Ciresso: "...oh hell."

Suzuri: "What? What happened to the 100th part celebration omake party I was planning?"

Mover guy: *has an annoying thick southern accent* "That happened three parts ago, and you didn't rent this entire thing out that long."

Mover guy 2: *has an annoying sounding voice like he's talking out of his nose and he has a very mid-western accent* "We'd rather see it burn to the ground and get insurance money from it than let you use it past the time you rented it for!"

Suzuri: "...you Bumblescum born and bred idiots..."

Art: "The entire place is on fire. Now what do we do?"

Ciresso: "Cancel the party!"

Suzuri: "I don't wanna!"

And then, all of the imagined random things come pouring in, bursting the left wall off, and showing that the set that this omake was supposed to happen on was actually in the middle of the Sahara Desert! The heat causes all the random imagined things to melt into little puddles of imaginary goo, and then they fade away like water vapor.

From the sky, Megaman comes riding a golden chocobo carrying a checkered flag.

Megaman: "FRIENDS TO THE FINISH LINE, YO."

Suzuri: "This failed omake has been brought to you by frustrations and random platypunk gunk that has been sitting outside for years, accumulating a smell that is so bad that zombies will melt when they touch it."

Art: "...How does a smell make anything melt?"

Suzuri: "The stuff in this story doesn't belong to me, except for the characters." 


	107. Chapter 104

Part 104.

The walk from the monolith to Lianport was mercifully short, which was nice, considering that everyone in the quartet was more tired than they had been in a while. Suzuri wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with Alicia, so she just kept with Art while they walked. Alicia wasn't really going to try to even talk to Suzuri, as it seemed all she was getting was the cold shoulder anyway. It's not like they hadn't gone through times like this before, but it did scare Alicia. It was one of those understandings that made them part way so many years ago, and it took so much for them to be able to find each other again. Best friends were always going to have spats, of course. This would not change any time in the history of friendships in general. Sometimes, even the closest of people needed to be away from each other.

Art didn't have much to say either, which made Suzuri anxious. He was concentrated, yet distracted by whatever was on his mind. Art had his plans foiled by a traveler's gate, and that fact was more than irritating. He didn't even remember that there was one even in the bottom of the Lake Cave. In fact, he was absolutely certain that there wasn't one to begin with during the adventure four years ago. There was a way to prove it, if only he could get ahold of books that were published four years ago. His map was made recently on an piece of paper-cloth. Paper-cloth hadn't been discovered since after he helped defeat Malroth. It was quite possibly published by Church of Loto scholars at that.

The town gate of Lianport was not guarded, and there had been so few wild monsters on their way to Lianport that something seemed a tad bit off. The winds blew around in a way that was welcoming, and the whole town smelled like the sea. It was a smell that Art had learned not to really like after a while, but one that Suzuri enjoyed, just not after what they had gone through in Dharma. The group of four went into town, finding themselves in the middle of a quiet and humble hustle. Townspeople were shopping for ingredients needed for supper, the devout people visiting the priest of the church, blacksmiths pounding hard on hot iron to make their swords to sell, children playing together in a happy circle in the town's garden. It was such a peaceful sight.

Art wondered if this town had never had hardship at all, even though he knew that the mayor's granddaughter was attacked by demons four years ago. He was there. The mayor was so thankful for the team saving her that he bestowed upon them a grand ship, and from there, they were able to continue the journey to defeat Hargon. He sighed. That old man would be the one to ask about an almanac from that time. The issue about the traveler's gate had wedged in his mind, and no amount of alone-time with his beloved would take it out of there. He had to settle his own thoughts first.

"Secure us a room at the inn," Art said when the team stopped in front of the inn for a second. He sounded cold and impartial to the idea of some rest. "I will address the mayor."

"But maybe we should eat first?" Suzuri asked, concerned.

"I will be along momentarily. I wish to let the mayor know that I am here, and the favor of securing the ship may be too big to grant now," Art replied, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Do not worry, you will get some time with me, Love."

That's not what's on my mind, Suzuri thought.

Alicia shrugged and went into the inn by herself, not having a word to give at all, oddly enough. Seth stayed behind for a moment.

"Suzuri," Seth called her nicely, as to not come across as bothersome or commanding. "You look like you could break down and cry."

"I could," she said, turning to go into the inn. She stopped a moment and watched Art continue up the gravel path and to the biggest house near the docks, then went into the inn as she was supposed to. "No matter what he finds out, we're still way off course."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"We need to be on the other side of the Dragon Horn gorge before anything else. We're on the complete other side of the continent. I know he's frustrated because his plan didn't work the way he wanted... and he's starting to doubt himself and everyone around him," Suzuri said. She stopped at the innkeeper's bar, putting down twenty gold coins from her purse. "I need a room, just one bed please."

"Of course," the innkeeper said. "Take the key." He handed her a little silver key that looked about fifty years old. It was made of something much like iron, but heavier and darker. "That one over there, next to the dining hall."

"Thank you," Suzuri said, turning away. She didn't have much else to say to Seth, or to anyone else for that matter. Something didn't feel right the way Art was so distracted like he was, and it bothered her.

Art stood outside the mayor's house and knocked on the door a few times. The door was answered by a young woman who he instantly recognized as the girl he rescued back when he came through Lianport four years ago. "I would like to speak to the mayor," he said clearly and politely.

"Is it about using a ship?" the young woman asked.

"That would be it," Art answered.

"Grandpa says there's no more ships left. There hasn't been a ship in Lianport for four years now." she explained. "If you want to leave the continent, you have to travel the Dragon Horn Gorge or take the Monolith to the north."

Art was taken aback by this. There wasn't a ship since he and his cousins were there? Now he was even more infuriated with the situation. He looked away and then asked, "Might I be able to speak with him about another request?"

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I need to find an almanac of Torland published before the discovery of paper-cloth," Art answered. "Please."

"The Church of Loto took most of our books away and gave us new ones with the passing seasons," the girl said. "We wouldn't have any books left that are from that time anymore."

"Holy Father of Loto!" Art shouted, turning away. "Then I shall leave you in peace." He twitched as if he wanted to set something on fire. He never remembered being this frustrated about anything before in his life, and it bothered him quite a bit. Usually he was so calm and collected. Art wouldn't dare go and even try to spend time with Suzuri alone like this. He didn't want to take it out on her. She did nothing but try to help him in every way she could, and screaming at her would only cause more friction between him and Alicia.

He left the front yard of the mayor, picked up a stone from the gravel path, and threw it at the water. The ripple faded as soon as the stone sank. Art used to know how to make a stone ride the water. Skipping stones, Hiro once called it. Deep down in his heart, he wished he had faith in something again. He wished he could pray to the Goddess for an answer, but he was so certain that she would ignore his very words as she had been doing for so long now.

Meanwhile, Tara had stopped herself from going any deeper than the mouth of the Lake Cave. She saw the remainder of the camp that was set up the night before she and Taro left for Gleeba right there. She was so confused now, more than she had been in such a long time. Just seeing that campsite made her think about everything she put Angelo through. He had shown actively that he loved her without doubts for so long. Angelo was a gentleman in every sense of the word, except for when he was being a pervert. It was just a part of who he was, as he liked being the comedy relief in such a tense group. He might tease everyone, but he never hesitated to help when someone needed it. She liked him a lot, and she recognized that he was indeed a great person.

"Angelo," Tara whispered, "I am so sorry. I was confused. So... so... so confused about everything." She sat there in the mouth of the cave, looking down at the ground. "I've done so many wrong things to you, and all you did was love me." She felt her eyes well up, and then a tear streamed down her face. "And now... it's too late..."

"It's never too late," a voice said from inside the cave.

Tara turned to look and she saw Nina standing there with a big smile on her face. "...Nina?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that Arty crossed over like he was supposed to," Nina said. "But if you want to find Angelo, I sent him to warn Hiro that there was going to be an attack on Middenhall." She dusted the ground a bit with her hands before she sat down next to Tara. "He is quite the cutie, isn't he?"

Tara wasn't sure what to make of that comment, so she told Nina about what happened when she landed there. Middenhall was swarmed with the troops that were marked with the insignia of the Church of Loto, and she ran away as fast as she could. After that, Tara crossed the entire continent by herself to come to the Lake Cave and use the traveler's gate in hopes of meeting up with Art and Suzuri.

"I can tell you now that Arty's group will be coming to Leftwyn," Nina said. "Come with me, and you can be my guest of honor. I don't usually have female friends to talk to."

Tara shook her head. "I have to find Suzuri and Alicia. I found out something that might turn the tide against the Church of Loto." She got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks for the offer, though, Nina."

Nina shook her head. "No," she said sternly. "You will come to Leftwyn with me." She hit Tara with her staff, making Tara fall to the ground. Bolts of lightning surged through her body, making her unable to move any limb freely. "A Bolt Staff inflicts paralysis when used to attack." Nina giggled. "But since you didn't come willingly... I'll have to take you prisoner instead."

"Do... do what?" Tara asked, struggling to pick herself up off the ground. "I thought... I thought you were going to help Art and... gahhh, I hate paralysis!"

"Having a hard time getting up, are you?" Nina asked, snapping her fingers. Five Church of Loto troops came through the mouth of the cave and picked Tara up so she could face Nina. "There you go. You'll have the help of my escorts back to town. There is someone who is looking for you there, and you have my word that both Angelo and Arty will make it there."

"...you... work for the Church of Loto?" Tara asked in disbelief. "The same people who killed your relatives, and the ones who took over Cannock? The same people that want to make an empire out of your homeland? You lied to Art about Gwendolyn's Gate being flooded! You... you bitch!"

Nina slapped Tara across the face. "This land means nothing to me. Everywhere I turn, I am being betrayed and thrown away by everyone and everything I ever valued. The only thing that has never left me is the Goddess, and I will serve her will until my dying breath. She demands the Seven Lights to be assembled before her, and you... you are one of them."

"So... so I was right!" Tara exclaimed suddenly. It was the legend of the Seven Lights that was coming true again, and she was a part of that group. It was that which led her to leave Gleeba again, it was that legend that held the party together in the way they had been for so long. That power, that presence. "If that's the case... even the Goddess cannot stop the Seven Lights!"

"She did not say she wanted to stop them," Nina said. "Go. Carry her back to town. Arty wasn't here, so that means he traveled to Lianport by now... I suppose I'll have to find Angelo and Taro now. The rest is in Lord Xie's hands." She laughed loudly as her small group of troops carried Tara in the direction of Leftwyn.

Meanwhile, Angelo and the twenty-three surivors of Middenhall were in a cave on the other side of the continent. He had no idea of what to do now. Middenhall was lost to the Church of Loto, and there were no free towns left anywhere on the continent. There had only been the two castle towns, and the border town between them. The only free town from there was Hamlin, and it was on the other side of Gwendolyn's Gate. The only way to get there now would be to travel by ship. He let that mull around in his mind.

"...Mr. Angie," a little girl said, tugging at his red coat-tail. "What are we gonna do?"

Angelo looked down at the little girl and smiled. "We have to find a new place for you and your friends to live," he said gently.

"Where are we gonna go?" the little girl asked.

He bent down to her eye level and hugged around her. "We're gonna find some place. Hey, where are your parents?"

"Daddy was a soldier fighting for the new king," the little girl said sadly. "He took care of me alone... I'm so scared!"

Angelo took in a deep breath. He wanted to throw away his own religious texts after hearing those words. They must have killed many parents in their takeover of Torland thus far, and all the little boys and girls who had to live on alone after such depravity bothered him to his core. He lived amongst orphans. He was one, himself. All he ever wanted his entire life was a loving family, and now, that's all this little girl was going to want. There was nothing that seemed heavenly or wise about creating more orphans for the world. That was nothing but sad.

"The Church of Loto... they will pay..." Angelo whispered. "They will answer for what they've done." 


	108. Chapter 105

Part 105.

Leftwyn had become nothing much more than a militia-controlled state by the time that Nina's troopers had Tara brought there. The people were confined to their homes, and soliders were everywhere. They had taken over every part of town, and sometimes even the homes of the townspeople. Nina directed that Tara was to be put in the town jail, which left Tara in a damp, dark place with nothing more than a wooden bench to sit upon. When Nina said she would have time to herself so she could think, she wasn't kidding.

This was much more than a plight of a king trying to get back to his castle and his people. It had become something of a former king leading a rebellion against a slowly but steadily growing empire, like stories told in legends past. Tara thought about comparing Art's plight like that to the old stories and wondered how Suzuri would react to such a comparison. She imagined that Suzuri wouldn't really agree with the assessment, because her older sister had such a delicate way of looking at things when she wasn't trying to blow them up with her magic. Then Tara imagined running the idea past Alicia and Seth, who probably would have found it amusing in some way.

That was when she heard footsteps on the cold wooden floor. They were heavy-sounding, as if this person had wore a very large set of armor, or f his boots were bigger than he was. Chills ran down Tara's spine. Whoever this was, he was a force to be reckoned with, and she was in no shape for a serious battle.

A man stepped in front of her, his head inside a silver helmet. He wore very large looking armor, covered with spikes. He had on a blue cape that swept the ground with each sway of his body, and his blonde curly hair flowed from his shoulders down past the midsection of his back. The man was apparently looking at Tara from how he stood on the other side of those prison bars she had been shoved behind only about an hour before.

"One of the Seven Lights," the man said, his voice muffled through the helmet. "I wish to ask a request of you."

Tara gulped. She didn't want to refuse such an imposing person, even though she didn't want to do anything for him. Was her rebelliousness enough to surpass even the might of such a figure?

"You should not be scared of me," the man said again. "I wish to help you."

"Help me?" Tara asked. He didn't sound like a man to be trusted.

"Yes," the armored man said again, this time sounding impatient. "I wish for you to write a letter to your brother, Taro, asking for his help."

"So you can trap him?" Tara asked, feeling her natural defiance start to come out from under her sudden timidness. "That sounds like help, doesn't it?"

The armored man grunted. "If the Seven of you come together, you will be able to topple this mighty enemy with the power of Ramia, the phoenix. What were the seven orbs when Loto was around have become the Seven Lights. I am sure that she, the great bird who rules the skies, would be able to help you defeat the enemy that lies before you, as she did in Loto's time. If you assemble here, and quickly, you may stand a chance."

"But won't he just be locked away when he gets here?" Tara asked. "I still think it sounds like a trap."

"Your brother destroyed an entire slaver village in Zenithia just trying to look for you," the armored man grunted. How did he know about that? It sounded as if he was some kind of silent stalker of the group throughout their adventure who only spoke up now. "I am asking you for your sake. Your friends will be brought back here, you know, the Princess of the Observatory and the Orochi Dragon's daughter? Without all seven of you, you will only be prisoners."

Tara just felt compelled to ask. "How do you know these things? How do you know about everything we've gone through in our whole adventure around the world?" She wasn't sure if she was more scared or angry at the fact that he had access to information that only her friends in the nakama should know.

The armored man said, "I am... something of a mystery." He laughed at himself. "My name is Xie. I come from a land far away from any you have ever seen, and ever since I came here, I had powers I could not explain. I have known about the Seven Lights. I have dreams about you seven and the adventures you have had. About Alicia's inner loneliness, about the tender love shared between Art and Suzuri, about Angelo being the pervert with a heart of gold, about the artfully dodging Ciresso and his two brothers, about the hidden darkness in Seth's heart, and about the forbidden love you share with your brother. I know so much about you all, and yet, I've never met you before... at first it scared me. What should I do with such power? And I decided I would make a difference in this world... I would help save it since I have the ability to." He put his hands on the prison bars. "Do yourself the favor and write to your brother. I am sure that my own drakslime can carry the message on your behalf to him, right?"

"Of... of course," Tara said, her morale shrinking inside. She wouldn't dare write anything too revealing in this letter, as he would no doubt read it before it was sent. "I... I will write to him."

"Good," Xie said with a nod, his voice lightened up a bit. Maybe he knew how imposing he seemed, or maybe he wanted to weed his way into her heart. Tara couldn't decide what to make of Xie. He stood back away from the cell bars, and said, "I'll check on you again."

Tara looked down at her belongings to fish out a bit of paper and a quill. She did say she was going to honor his request, though the idea filled her with dread. She didn't want Taro involved past what he needed to be, especially because she didn't have the chance to try and talk it out with Alicia and Suzuri. Tara was scared for everyone now. Xie had plans, she could feel his mind surging even from so far away. She just didn't know what exactly he had in mind, even if she suspected them not to be good.

Xie walked through Leftwyn with an air of command about his very presence. He had every trooper saluting him as he walked by them, and every townsperson that ever happened to lay eyes on him shook with insurmountable fear. They knew not who he was or where he had come from, all they knew is that he was in control of the occupation of their otherwise ordinary town. While the troops were prasing the Goddess Celestria, as they had been trained by the Church of Loto, Xie had no such praises to sing. He harbored no feelings of faith in his body, as he believed that since mortals ruled the world, divinity was useless. He would bow before a king before he bowed at the foot of a religious symbol. Working his way up the chain of command by acting polite and gaining trust of each rank; while proving himself to be a leader that the Church of Loto would want, Xie knew who he was and who he wanted to be. He didn't want to be on the bottom of any chain of command. He wanted to lead it, to control it, and to show the world his mighty power. Politics would not matter, religion would not matter. All that would matter would be Xie, and that was all he needed to keep at his plot.

Xie stopped at the local church to oversee their newest addition to their building. He hated the decorations the Church of Loto used everywhere, even though he wore the same crosses on his own armor. They were constructing a white podium, which in any other place would have held a traveler's gate. It was nearly completed, and this pleased Xie enough that he didn't feel the need to insult them to their face or shove his rank so far down their throats that the clergymen felt that they had to do his every whim as he usually did. Xie walked to where the base of the troops was, over behind the local church, and went inside. He had much to plan.

"Lord Xie," Nina's voice called him from the table where she had stretched out a large map of the entire world. "I need your help again."

"You have done well in finding the first. The second will come to us on his own. The four in Lianport will be here soon... all that's left is...?"

"The chivalrous young man in red," Nina said.

"Yes..." Xie said with a quiet chuckle. "He is heading south with the refugees of Middenhall. I see his aura clearly from here. I do not believe he can take all of those children through the traveler's gate there... so meet him there, Princess."

"I trust your guards have brought back my cousin from Middenhall by now?" Nina asked, rolling the map back up and placing it in a box of scrolls nearby.

"He is retrieved by one of ours, and he shall be here within the morrow," Xie answered. "You must go retrieve Angelo. Tell him that... Tara needs him."

"As you command, Lord Xie." Nina said, bowing her head when he looked over at her. "I shall take my leave."

"Very well," Xie replied simply. He knew she had no idea that she was just as much a prisoner as anyone else would be. Just by serving him, she believed she could get out of what he had planned for her, too, and this would just not do. Xie liked her enough to use her, and he did in any way imaginable, but he did not like her enough to keep her around for too much longer. No woman, no matter how useful, could not be kept for too long, otherwise they would grow attached and needy. The act of loving to him was nothing but another way of showing power and dominating over whoever he had chosen for the time. It was especially true with Nina, as she'd never been held in such a way before he came around. She wanted so much to stay alive that she was willing to even give up her long-guarded purity, and Xie loved knowing he had that effect. "The Pope is anxiously awaiting results," he reminded her as she walked out of the tent. He knew what the pope was planning, but the pope was too late. Xie had him beaten all ready, and he hadn't even pointed a weapon in the old fart's direction.

"Let me know when the podium is finished," Xie said to one of the grunts who was guarding the tent. "After that, I will take care of the rest, personally."

"As you command, Lord Xie," the grunt said, giving a salute before running into the town's church.

Xie smiled underneath his helmet. He always had a plan for everything, and he knew the core of the Seven Lights, Suzuri, was so easy to manipulate. He would have to appear softer and speak much more gently to catch her, but that was easily doable. "You and your friends are mine, Suzuri. Spend the night with your beloved King, because it will be the last you get." 


	109. Chapter 106

Part 106.

Lianport's sky had turned from light to dark, and Art still hadn't come back from seeing the mayor about the ship he wanted to borrow. Suzuri sat in the front room of the inn, not sure if she should go and search for him, or if she should just wait there. Which one seemed less desperate? Which one seemed more trusting? Both decisions irked her mind. Suzuri wanted to go and find Art just so she'd feel safe. Something didn't feel right about Lianport, even if it appeared to be the most innocent town in all of Torland.

Suzuri could hear in the room next to her Seth and Alicia were being incredibly intimate, even though it wasn't as loud or as crazy sounding as it would have a month ago. She sighed. She knew that there were times that her sisters had to overhear what she and Art were doing, and she couldn't decide if she was embarrassed by that in hindsight. Spending time with Alicia made her a bit more open about a lot of things, and she was thankful for it. At one point, Suzuri could have been called a prude. For most of her adult life, she was.

Suzuri took the time to think about how much she had changed over the course of her journey around the world with the whole party, and she surprised herself. Would Ciresso even recognize her any more? She looked down at her belly and rubbed on it gently, wishing for a healthy and strong child. The gender didn't matter. What the baby looked like didn't matter either. Suzuri made it this far, she couldn't stop now.

The door of the inn swung open, and Suzuri looked up, hoping it was Art. Her hopes were dashed, however, when she found someone else there. The man was beautiful, no doubt, with long blonde hair past his shoulders and very piercing green eyes. His face was flawless, not a mole or a pimple or a bruise. The man had taken great care of himself and his shiny polished golden armor. Strapped to his back was a magnificent hammer, which looked as if it could pound the very earth until it gave up all its riches with just one swing of it. He carried the essence of a very well groomed gladiator, and it was a very commanding presence. One of might and demanded attention. Why, his levels must have been triple of any of those in Suzuri's entire group. He looked like he stepped out of a storybook, just like she felt about Art when she first met him in Stornway.

Suzuri didn't grant him eye contact. She was married and loved Art completely, no matter how attractive any new man could be, no one could measure up to her beloved.

"Excuse me," the blonde young man said politely, "I am lost."

"You need a map?" Suzuri asked, reaching into her pocket before he stopped her. "No, really, I can get new maps pretty easily. You can have it if you need it."

"No, I mean... even with a map, I would not know where I am," the blonde stated with a bashful smile. "I am not native to Torland, and my mission has me all over the place."

Suzuri looked away. "Mmmhmmm?" she asked, very disinterested.

"If only a lovely lady of your calibur could give me a piece of advice," the blonde said, wanting to reel in her attention. He seemed frustrated that she didn't want to listen to her, which only made Suzuri even more nervous than she had been.

Suddenly, Alicia's door swung open and she stepped out, saying, "You want a piece of advice? Step away from my sister. She's married, and what's worse, she's pregnant. I'd advise you to step away before her husband gets back, or he'll kick your pretty butt so hard, you'll kiss the moon just for looking at her. Art's a very protective husband and father." She looked down at Suzuri. "You look exhausted. I'll take care of this bozo, you go get some rest."

Suzuri shook her head. "Just waiting in there made me wanna wait out here... waiting out here makes me wanna wait outside..."

"You seem so apprehensive," the blonde man said, kneeling down before her. "Shall I cast a spell to calm your nerves for you?"

Alicia glared at this handsome stranger. His fancy way of speaking didn't affect her at all, but she knew that Suzuri had an appreciation for that kind of thing, as Art loved to speak that way, too. "Hey, princey-pants, back off. Art'll be here any second and I'm not kidding, he's a raving lunatic when anyone gets close to his wife."

"Surely he will see that I mean no harm," the blonde man said, smiling just enough to not let his teeth show, but enough to show that he was trying his best to seem approachable. "My name is Xie Li, and I am from a place far away from here. Your language is not my native tongue, either, so you must forgive my inability to understand."

"You don't talk like a forgiener," Seth said, coming out of the room he and Alicia had been given. "You speak more eloquently than Art does most of the time, and he's a king." He put a hand on Suzuri's shoulder. "Alicia's right, you look like you need to rest. Please."

Suzuri picked herself up and went into the room right next to the chair, kicking the door back to close it. Alicia and Seth both stood in front of the door, their arms crossed over their chests, and glaring at the handsome stranger.

"What do you want with Suzuri?" Alicia almost growled.

"I was just requesting direction, as I'm not from here," Xie said quietly. "Why are you so defensive against me?"

The inn door came open again, and Art came in a little depressed. His eyes were even with the floor as if he had no morale in him left. When he looked over to Alicia, she waved for him to come closer.

"Hey, some pretty boy was ogling your wife," Alicia said, giving an evil smile to Xie.

Art looked at the stranger. "Oh?" he asked.

"I was not ogling," Xie said. "I just wanted to nicely ask her directions. You see, I've heard that there is a traveler's gate underground here that leads to the other side of the Dragon Horn gorge. I am not from here-"

"Then how'd you know about the gorge?" Art asked.

"Because I traveled there myself and found that it was impossible to cross," Xie answered. "And I came here to find a ship, but there was not one to be had. So, please, fellow travelers, I just want some directions to this traveler's gate."

Art blinked a few times. "That's gotta be a rumor. I've never heard of another traveler's gate on this continent aside from the one up to the north, where we just came from." He looked at Alicia. "Where's Suzuri?"

"We had to get her away from this bozo," Seth replied. "She's in the room. Spent some good quality time with her, please, she looks like she's about to snap and kill us all." He stepped out of the way to let Art knock on the door, and pushed Xie away from there. "You're really not wanted here. Ask the innkeeper or the bar maid or someone else in town other than Suzuri. She blew you off, that means go away."

"Let's show the man outside, shall we?" Alicia asked. "He's disturbing the peace."

"Excuse me," Xie said, watching Art go in the bedroom door and closing it behind him. "I'll see myself out, you brigands." He did an about face and stomped out of the inn in a huff, and when the door of the inn closed behind him, he wanted to laugh. There were other ways of getting Suzuri's attention. He just had to do it right. Xie walked around the outer wall of the inn until he found the window that led to Suzuri and Art's room. He sat down underneath it, to listen for the right time to act.

Art wanted to give a smile to Suzuri so badly, and he tried, but she could still see through him.

"Oh, dearest, what took you so long?" she asked, gripping around him tightly. "You look as if you have no good news to share."

"Love," Art said, "They have no ships left."

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Suzuri asked.

"We can just go through the traveler's gate again and go another way," Art replied, leaning in to nibble on her ear just a little bit. "But right now, let's not focus on that, hmm?" His nibble turned into a real bite on her earlobe that made her gasp, which then turned into a soft kiss that made its way down her neck. "It's been so long since we've had any chance to be close."

"Shouldn't we at least-"

He stopped her words with a forceful kiss, reaching under her cape to unzip her dress. When Art pulled away, he said, "Strategy for the night? Invade Suzuri's borders. Conquer her capital, and make her admit who the real ruler of her lands are."

"You are, my king," Suzuri said, falling back on the bed. "Your tactics have never failed you once, have they?"

"When it comes to conquering you, never," Art said, climbing on top, slowly pushing her further onto the bed so he could pin her in place. "You are a mysterious captor to have, as most don't take pleasure in being conquered."

"I live for he who has conquered me," Suzuri said, "As my territory is your own, you may always do as you wish with it."

Art bent down, putting his hands against her wrists, pushing his weight on her. "Why thank you, Love, that means the world to me..."

Outside, Xie was comparing himself to Art momentarily. Perhaps it would be wiser to make Art an ally? If he could enjoy commanding and dominating, they could make a team... no, he hated other people, and there was no way Art would give up his queen. Xie quickly discarded the idea promptly, and eventually, he was treated to hearing Suzuri's moans and groans from outside. He only had to wait until they were both asleep, and then he could work his magic. When Suzuri was his, the rest of the group would follow suit. He kept himself from laughing out loud again, as he dare not interrupt the lovebirds in their moment of intimacy. He did, however, realize how much Nina would be useful if she was with him, as Xie could use a bit of release of his own after figuring out how simple his plan had to be to get what he wanted. Victory was the greatest turn-on. 


	110. Chapter 107

Part 107.

There was nothing like that feeling after expressing one's love physically, having those close little moments right before both partners fall asleep in perfect peace and harmony with the world. Dreamland would be nothing but ambrosia and honey, and the next day in their lives would be a hell of a lot more tolerable without it. For just a little bit, Art and Suzuri forgot about everything else, and just basked in each other's company. It had been a while since they had the chance to do it. Neither had much to say, but words weren't needed. It was their presence, their auras, their inner peace - it was only further proof that Alicia was right with her little quip, as yes, they were much more fun to be around when they've found their release.

Suzuri fell asleep before Art did, cuddled in his arms, her ear right over his heartbeat as she'd been listening to it. Her usually perfect curly hair had turned into a mess with all the physical activity they had done, but it would take her no time to fix it up again. Art laughed a little at how well he'd come to know her after such a little time. It felt like they'd known each other much longer than they really did, but he wasn't going to complain. Sure, she was a handful. Sure, she was a trouble magnet. But he loved her, and there was nothing else he needed in that aspect. Love was something that he never planned on falling into, as the Church of Loto had brought him up in a way that would have negated that very emotion having him engaged to Nina from birth. There was no way he'd ever reach this kind of happiness with Nina.

Art's eyes were just starting to get heavy when he heard something strange from outside. It sounded like Suzuri's little polished shell flute, but just slightly different. He laid there, listening to the melody. The player knew what they were doing, as their skill had to have been great to pull off such intricate notes.

Suddenly, Suzuri's eyes opened. She looked around, slowly coming back to reality from her deep sleep. She heard the flute, too. It was enough to call her back from a perfect restful sleep. She looked up at Art and asked, "Who's playing the flute?"

Art made a little face, as if asking her 'how he hell would I know', but he said, "I don't know." His hand was right there on her shoulder, so he reached over to stroke her face. He didn't do that enough. "So go back to sleep, Love. I was just about to pass out when that flute music started to play." Suddenly, he was scared for a second. Jutont and Gimji, Ciresso's brothers, once mentioned that Suzuri had an obvious weakness to possession and dream type magics. He was supposed to go look for a magical helm that would make her immune to it, and until he saw her eyes swirl up with interest just because of that flute's music, Art had forgotten about the entire ordeal that was given to him. If that just happened to be either one of those, there was going to be trouble.

Suzuri perked her head up a little. "I'd like to find who's playing that flute," she said quietly.

"Yeah, so I can shove the flute up their rear," Art grunted in reply. "I was just about to fall asleep, Love, now I've got a second wind. I say he should be put in a jail cell for disturbing the peace." He watched Suzuri get up and stretch in all her nude glory before pulling on a set of pijamas. "Oh don't do that, the pijamas block my view."

She shrugged. "I'm gonna go find whoever's playing that flute."

Art couldn't tell if she really wanted to go find it, or if she was being led by it, so he pulled on his own pijamas and said, "Fine, but I'm going with you... Don't you realize you're weak to possession magic? What if that music is a type of magic that results in you being manipulated? Again?"

Suzuri looked him straight in the eye and said, "If I start to do anything stupid, Art, bring me back to reality. I'll forgive you even if you have to hit me. If I have you with me, I'll be fine." She smiled. Suzuri had the ultimate amount of faith in her beloved. "Trust me."

"It's not you I have to trust, because you can't help your own weaknesses," Art said. He cracked his neck on both sides. "Fine, let's go find this flute player and give him a piece of my mind. I'm severely annoyed."

Together they opened the window and climbed out, looking around the grassy patch where the town's garden was. Pretty little flowerbeds were arranged in a circle, and a man sat in the center, faced the other way. Suzuri and Art made their way up to him, and the stranger turned around, revealing himself to be the blonde from before, Xie.

"Ah," Xie said. "The pretty one from before..." He bowed his head to Suzuri. "...I didn't know you had an eye for flute music."

"I play a flute myself. It has a similar sound... I was hoping you were one of my long lost family members," Suzuri said, revealing her disappointment. "We all had flutes like that."

"Made of polished seashell?"

"Exactly," Suzuri answered.

"Hmmm," Xie hummed. "And your husband came with you."

Art glared at Xie. "You're incredibly annoying. First you pester my wife when I was out until the point that her sister had to tell you to back off, and now you wake us out of a perfect sleep." He crossed his arms. "I wanted to come out here to shove that flute into one of your holes so you'd be quiet."

"Forgive me," Xie said, standing up. "I did not mean to interrupt anything between you two... in fact, I wanted to give you an invitation to my home. You see, I have something you might want. You are looking for a way to reach Hamlin, so you can then go to the Wind Tower, correct? I live in Leftwyn now, and I can see to it that you are sent to Hamlin from there, via Gwendolyn's Gate." He extended a hand out to Art, but Art slapped it away. "You would be so rude?"

"Who's being rude?" Art asked angrily, pulling Suzuri behind him. "You're after my wife! How the hell would you even know I was trying to get to the Wind Tower in the first place if you weren't some kind of mind reader to begin with." He looked back at her. "Go back to the inn," he whispered. "Alicia and Seth can protect you. I'll buy you time."

"Princess of the Observatory," Xie said gently. "I know who you are. I am not a part of what used to be the Zenithian faith. I am not an ally of Hootingham. I'm not going to support the revival of the Nightmares. I come to you seeking aid from the Seven Lights."

"The... Seven Lights?" Suzuri asked, instantly interested. "Then you know of us."

"I do," Xie said with a nod. "I need your help. The Pope of the Church of Loto has risen up to create an empire of Torland with your beloved castle of Cannock as its capital. I know where he is right now, and if we can gather you seven, the power of the sky ruler, Ramia, could put a stop to the evil he plots."

"Well, if its help from the spirits you need, in my bedroom in Cannock Castle, I do still have the Rubriss Charm. I still have protection from the Earth Elemental, as per Loto's pact with her from two centuries ago," Art said. "And if we combine them, then we can pretty much stop anything."

"We're still on a quest to reach the Spring of Bravery," Suzuri added. "Whatever Celestria has there for us all, that should also come in handy. I don't know what it is... but we need it nonetheless."

"You would help me stop the Pope?" Xie asked, brightening up instantly. "How marvellous of you! I will arrange all of your travel expenses from my home, and you will need nothing for your voyage! Extra weaponry, plenty of funding, anything!" He even hugged around Suzuri, which made her cringe. "Gather your party, we shall leave as soon as possible."

Art led Suzuri by the hand, walking much faster than usual, until they were back inside the inn.

"Love, that guy sends shivers through my body, and I can't do anything for him. There's no way I could go along with him for anything. We saddle up to leave, but we are not going with that... that... argh, I just don't want anything to do with him." Art said. He walked over to Alicia and Seth's room, pounding on the door. "Wake up!"

Seth answered the door, a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Dude, your pijamas look so gay," he said sleepily.

Art shook his head. "We have been found out, and we need to leave. Now."

Alicia came to the door, wrapped in a towel. "What do you mean?" she asked. "...and Seth's right. Pinstripes are so not you."

He grunted, "Whatever... it's that blonde stranger, Xie, he knows who we are. And he wants us to join up with him, but he doesn't feel right." Art explained, "He's got some kinda weird thing for Suzuri, and I don't like it. We need to get out of here before he decides to come in here. I'm sure you guys have noticed he's much more powerful than us, even if we do combine all of our powers together."

"Are you getting your party together?" Xie's voice asked from the door of the inn. "Come, we should be going now! There's a traveler's gate underground here, I asked about it. It's real, the merchant who lives on the other side of the docks told me. Let us stop the Pope once and for all from turning Torland into an empire." He walked really closely to Suzuri, and Art immediately sidestepped to be in front of him instead. "I was just wanting to see that she was all right. You really are overprotective."

"I think if you were to ever get married and become a father, you would also have the same kind of reactions," Art said, outstretching his arms in front of Suzuri. "I have no desire to travel with you, even if our goals might be the same. If you want to be helpful against the Church of Loto, then lead a troop of rebels or something... just... not with us, okay?"

Xie looked a bit disappointed this time. "That does not strike me as very fair, after you said you would help me before."

"We're not traveling with you!" Alicia screamed at him. "You ruined a perfect night's sleep for everyone! You won't leave my sister alone! You're a total jerk!" She threw a pillow in Xie's face. "Good night, good sir, now shove off before I get really angry."

"Please," Xie said, "I know of where a magical helm is that will help Suzuri against her weakness..."

"Then you can tell me where it is and go away," Art said, growing more impatient.

Xie grunted. "You would trust my words, but not me?"

"Ugh," Seth said, drawing his sword. "I've had enough." He pointed the blade at Xie's throat. "Go. Away."

Xie shook his head. "If you won't go peacefully along, I cannot force you. Just know that in the northeastern part of town, you will find a staircase below a few bushes... there is a traveler's gate there. It will take you to right outside of Hamlin. Please, I really do not wish you harm. Sleep on it and consider it in the morning." He bowed peacefully before them and left without another word.

Seth put his sword away. "I don't care, right now, I'm tired. We can talk about all of this in the morning."

"...yes," Art said. "I am sorry that I woke you."

"No, we would rather you have gotten us than risk losing you," Alicia said with a shrug. "Now I have a pillow calling my name. If you'll excuse me." She slipped back into her room and Seth followed after giving Suzuri and Art a little salute.

Suzuri looked at Art. "What is it about that guy? He's gotta have mind reading powers or something."

"Yes," Art said. "And that is a scary thought. But enough of that. Let us get some sleep." 


	111. Chapter 108

Part 108.

Hiro was having to be led along by three people because the young king resisted so much. He was built like an ox, as all he ever did was fight monsters with large weaponry, swords and hammers were his choice. He was taller and wider than Art easily, and he was twice as strong as most any normal man. Hiro put every over-sized muscle he had in his body to use here, until he just couldn't anymore. By the time that happened, they were all ready in Leftwyn's jail. He had been drug all across the countryside like this, and his body was showing it.

Hiro coughed as he was shoved into a cell just right across the hall from hers, the loud cell bars slamming behind him. He turned around to see the fair silver-haired Tara there beyond yet another set of bars. "They have you, too," he muttered, cursing the skies and everything under them. "What a riot. If they have you, they must be looking for all of you."

"They are," Tara answered him. "The leader wanted me to write a letter to my brother Taro, to call him here to save me. I know it's a trap, but... I wrote it anyway." She looked down at the floor. "They're after everyone, and what's worse is Nina sold us out!"

Hiro nodded. "The bishop that led the takeover of Middenhall told me this," he said, taking off the crown on his head and throwing it on the ground as hard as he could. The crown bent out of shape under the force of his brute strength, and he didn't feel bad about that at all. "I can't believe she would let her loneliness and greed control her like this."

"Greed?" Tara asked. "She's a princess. What does Nina have to be greedy about?"

Hiro nodded and said, "You'd think that's how it is, but Nina's never quite been anyone's favorite. When the Church wanted Art to marry her, she was happy. She wasn't going to have to meet a stranger who she didn't know, just to see if they were her type. Nina loved Art. Sure, we're all cousins, but it's nothing big here in Torland for cousins that are Descendants of Loto to be married and have children. They do not come out deformed or anything due to some magic. As we all know very well, Art never had those feelings for Nina. He would have done it out of his sense of duty, but he never would have actually loved her. It would really have turned him into a dark soul if he went through with it..." He sat down on the wooden bench, sinking deeper into the shadows. "When she noticed that Art had other plans in Stornway, something in her sparked. Something in her... she really changed. She blamed Suzuri for luring him in, but I know that's not how it happened. I know Art wouldn't fall for that kind of thing. He needed someone as tender and understanding as he was. I believe that's why Nina decided to turn her back on everyone."

"That's exactly why," a voice said from the entrance of the jail. The fully armored Xie came in. He seemed a bit lighter than Tara's previous encounter with her. "I came to tell you that today, you will reunite with your sisters, Tara."

Tara clenched her teeth in anger. "You won't catch them," she muttered, though she wasn't quite sure of how true her statement was. This man was extremely powerful and seemed crafty enough to use anything in his arsenal that he might have deemed worthy. Tara didn't think that Xie had a shred of honor, there was to no low he would not stoop.

"They are trapped, and both sides of the maze, I control," Xie said. "They have been led to a place that has no viable exits except two places. It will be easier if they take one, but the other will just take a bit longer to suit up properly." He laughed, turning to Hiro's cell. "Young King, I welcome you to the border town of Leftwyn. I hope you enjoy our accomodations for you... I know the place holds so many memories for you from your adventure four years ago, and I will bring about a new set of memories for you."

"Something tells me I don't want anything you have to give me," Hiro snapped at him. "Leave me alone."

"Fine, then, I shall talk to your female companion instead," Xie said, turning back to address Tara. "Did you write the letter I requested?"

Tara nodded, handing him the letter through the bars. "I did," she said quietly.

"Good, good." Xie said, "You realize I have to hold you like this because of the Church of Loto sees you as heretics, right?"

"That's a load of platypunk gunk," Hiro shouted. "You're just as evil as the rest of this blaspheming, lying, plotting clergy!" He ran up to the bars, forcing all his weight onto them in an attempt to break out. "Stop trying to fool her, you brigand. You're dead, Xie, your days are numbered!"

Xie shook his head underneath his helmet. "You are so helpless, Hiro. Struggle all you like if it pleases you, but you will get nothing." He took the letter, put it in his pocket, and turned to leave. "I will see you both later." He waved, then walked out of the jail. Xie smiled at himself again. He was enjoying this too much. "Scurry, little rats, there are only two exits... both lead into my hands."

Back on the other side of the world, Suzuri and the rest of her immediate group was sitting around a table eating. They were discussing the decisions they had open to them in getting out of Leftwyn. Up north was the Traveler's Gate they had just come from, and then here in town was the one that the stalker Xie told them about underground Traveler's Gate that would take them to his home. There were no ships, and there were no other towns on the continent. The only other landmark on the entire landmass was the Dragon Horn Gorge, which was impossible to pass on foot.

"I am not going in that traveler's gate underground," Art stated flatly. He had cut up a few pieces of fruit to make himself a fruit salad for breakfast, topping it with a thick milky sweet sauce. "I don't trust Xie," he muttered between bites.

"We don't either, but what good would it do for us to go back through the way we came?" Seth asked. He ate a fried chimera egg served over browned rough-crust toast with his hand in the style of an open sandwich.

Suzuri had a moderate sized breakfast pastry, a fried ring of dough covered with a glaze of liquified sugar. "I believe the only we can do is trust Xie at this point. Sure, he was creepy, but he did seem to have a good cause in mind."

"You're insane," Alicia said, putting down her fork. She had a stack of fried flat hotcakes. "No, wait, that could be considered a good thing... You're stupid to think you can trust that stalker. He had eyes on all the parts that only Art should be seeing."

Suzuri shook her head. "No, it's not stupidity. It's that we have literally no other options. We couldn't surive the swim just across the strait to Alefgard, never mind the days of ocean between here and Hamlin."

"It's a trap," Alicia said.

"Agreed," Art said quietly.

Seth just kept eating. He didn't really have much to add, as he was starting to believe that Suzuri was right. Going back through the Monolith to the north to go back through the Lake Cave seemed bothersome and would have made all that they had gone through meaningless. Sitting here for the rest of eternity wouldn't do anything, either. They couldn't just wait for another ship to arrive. "No... Suzuri's right. If it's a trap, we just fight our way out. That way we're not stuck here, wondering about what might have been."

Art stopped eating for a minute and thought about the idea. "You think the four of us could defeat Xie, and whatever flunkies he might have?" he asked.

"We go in equipped for battle, if we do," Seth said. "That's a no brainer. The guy could also be a bold faced liar and be sending us to somewhere further than here to where we wish to go, but there is no other way to find out but to just walk in it."

"Finally a guy who sees it like it is," Suzuri said with a laugh. "Thank you for understanding, Seth. Someone had to. So the guy was lookin' at parts of me he shouldn't have. I'll just have to have him meet my battle fans."

"But-" Art had finished his fruit salad and turned to Suzuri with a worried expression. "Listen to me, Love. This could be stepping into a prison cell for all we know."

"For all we know," Suzuri repeated his words. "We don't know anything for certain."

He rolled his eyes. "Love, I can't just willingly walk into a trap."

"Fine then, I'll walk willing into a trap, and you come to save me," she said, crossing her arms. "The fault is not yours, dearest."

"So you're willing to just walk in there, having no idea what's on the other side?" Alicia asked.

"I just said that," Suzuri snapped at her. "We need to saddle up, right now." 


	112. Chapter 109

Part 109.

South of Middenhall stood a monolith that looked like an exact replica of the one north of Lianport. Angelo stood there with the group of refugees from Middenhall, who were mostly children, wondering what to do now. The door was locked with the ever rare Golden Key, which he remembered watching Nina give to Art. With nowhere else to go, Angelo really was confused.

"Well now we're really stuck," Angelo said angrily. "There's nothing left but to go back to Leftwyn and see if they'll take you guys in." He looked down at the twelve kids of all varying ages, feeling both sad and disappointed that he was helpless. "We're gonna have to appeal to the hearts of the members of the Church of Loto, and that might be impossible as they don't seem to have hearts."

"I don't wanna go there," one child said sadly. "The Church killed my daddy."

"Mine too!" Another shouted. "I say we kill them all!"

"Yeah!" several others joined in the chorus of angry yelling.

Angelo shook his head. "Never do things out of anger or hatred. These are feelings that will weed into your soul and never, ever let go. A person who became one of my best friends over time once told me, 'Love is stronger than anger.' The man was totally right, too. You guys can't go and attack fueled by such negativity. It will hinder you."

"Do you really believe that?" a voice asked him from behind one of the corners of the monolith. Nina stepped out. "I've been waiting for you. I had a feeling you'd come here."

"You knew what was going to happen to Middenhall before it did," Angelo said, erecting a barrier in front of the children and other refugees. "Did you just... send me there to die?"

"How could you assume that?" Nina asked gently. "I knew you would be of great service to King Hiro. And you have saved some people from town, where there would have been absolutely no survivors otherwise." She shrugged. "I come to tell you something important. Tara is in trouble."

"Tara?" Angelo asked, shocked. The last he heard of her, she had to run away from Middenhall because she would have been captured otherwise. "Where is she?"

"Leftwyn," Nina answered, pointing in the direction of the border town. "She quite possibly could be dying. Taro isn't with her, and she feels like she's going to die alone. I came to get you because everyone else is so far away."

Angelo twitched. He was at a crossroads that hit both sides of his heart a bit too hard. "...the children," he said loudly, "Give me your word that the children and the rest of the refugees will go somewhere safe, Nina. That I can leave them in your care."

Nina nodded. "Why, of course. I will see to it that they are taken care of in my own castle of Moonbrooke," she answered with a smile. "Just go to Tara. It's horrible to feel like you're dying, but even worse if you're dying alone. Poor girl."

Angelo turned around and looked at the refugees. "All right... I'm going to Leftwyn myself. This lady here, she's a princess. She's the princess of Moonbrooke. That's a perfect place for you guys to live now. She's gonna take you there. That way, you're away from this continent and can build a new life." He looked a bit sad to have to leave them, but his heart couldn't be refused. Angelo could fight it all he liked, but he loved Tara. He missed her, and he was afraid that pain she was dying from was his fault. "Love is stronger than anger, you guys. Remember that."

"Uncle Angie, will you come see us?" one little girl asked as she was starting to well up with tears.

"You bet I will," Angelo said. "There's nothing to ever be afraid of. I'm always with you in spirit." He turned to go, and then he looked back at them again, wiping his eyes. "Oh hell, this feels horrible. I've really grown attached to all of you. I love each and everyone one of you munchkins. It hasn't been very long, but it's been nice getting to know every single one of you." He then turned away for the final time, and started to run off in the direction of Leftwyn with a newfound determination.

Nina watched him go with a crooked smile. She then turned to the children and said, "Well, there's only one way to go from here." Suddenly the wind blew harder, and pollen flew up her nose. She sneezed, turning from her purple haired self to her blonde self. "Moonbrooke is a nice place," she said, her tone having become a bit darker. "But... you have no way to get there."

One of the older refugees yelled at Nina, "But you told Angelo-"

Nina laughed. "I did. That's because we need him, youngsters. We don't need you." She turned her staff towards the sea, summoning a huge group of sea creatures. "Lunchtime, boys."

Crabs, mermen, and floating fish surrounded the group of refugees while Nina stood there and watched as if she was proud of herself. Screams pierced the ears of no one, as now there was no one within miles but this group. Blood splattered on the ground, getting all over the monolith. When there was no more screaming to be heard, and all that lie on the ground were the bones of the refugees, Nina had the sea creatures go back to the water wence they came and gathered the bones up.

"A small fraction have returned to your beauty and grace, Celestria," Nina said, placing them all in a bag for some sort of sinister use later. "Keep them with you and love them, as no humans can."

In the distant sky, far from Torland, Gimji and Jutont were passing from one country to another. They seemed to be in a rush, leaving a trail of their feathers behind.

"Are you sure it's in Torland?" Gimji asked his older brother. "I swear I've heard of a Leftwyn in Estard." His spiky red hair flapped about in all sorts of directions as they flew, carefully looking over each landmass as they went.

"That was Luin, you goon," Jutont corrected him. He had the common sense to pull back his long blue hair before they even started flying, so he didn't have much trouble seeing. "I'm sure I felt it coming from this direction. This is bad. We can't just ignore it."

"I know that, but..." Gimji trailed off. "You know it's a trap, brother."

"If we can prevent the Chosen Seven from falling into evil's hands, then we don't have to worry about ourselves," Jutont explained. "I don't care if I end up in a crystal sleep for another century or three, if that's what it takes." Suddenly he stopped. "There it is. Cannock Castle, Middenhall Castle, and Leftwyn in the middle. All right. You know the drill."

"Aye," Gimji said with a nod. "No revealing ourselves to mortals. Say, if they have some pastries, can I take one?"

"No, we're here for work!"

"...well, excuse me, big brother! We didn't eat when Prince Keifer invited us to."

"That confused little heir only wanted to get you plastered."

"Yeah, and I would have enjoyed it, too!"

Gimji and Jutont descended upon Leftwyn, splitting up to invisibly check the place out. Something set their Celestrian senses off, and it had been driving them nuts all the way from Estard. They had felt something just like this when Corvus was doing his shtick so many centuries ago, and when the two paired up with Ciresso and Suzuri, they found a devistating secret that the Gittish had been keeping.

That's when they both heard an extremely familiar scream.

A guard from outside of the church called out, "Lord Xie! Your traveler's gate has brought us a young woman."

Xie came out of his tent, fully armored and excited for future events. "Good, keep here there. I am coming to welcome her as we speak," he called as he walked toward the church.

A few minutes later, the same guard said, "And now there are more travelers. They are violent and trying to break free, Lord Xie."

"Let them go, but do not let them leave town," Xie said, pulling off his helmet to reveal the handsome green-eyed blonde stranger that Suzuri's group had become wary of. "They will come to me. I'm sure now that Suzuri's here, her senses will not refuse the call of such a great power." He walked into the inn to find that Seth, Alicia, Art, and Suzuri had their weaponry drawn.

"Xie!" Art screamed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Stop what you are doing, all of you," Xie said to all of the soliders who were trying to keep the group trapped. The soldiers immediately dropped their weaponry and let the four through. "These ones are rebels, come to help me stop the evil that the Pope is trying to bring about. I invited them to our outpost because I wanted to discuss strategy with them." He patted Art's shoulder. "I am a double agent, you see. I appear to work for the church, as do these very people, but I am a more calculating rebel than the pope gives me credit for."

"So," Alicia said, "You invited us here, and we're here. What's your glorious plan?"

"First you must rest. A bishop serving directly under the pope is coming here today, and I must show them something," Xie said. "I will have to put you in the dungeon for now, but tomorrow, we will hatch a plot."

"What?" Suzuri asked. "Why the dungeon?" She was twitching like crazy, as if an old power of hers she had hidden from herself was starting to resurface. She felt her own aura react to it. "Gahh, I've got a headache."

"You, my dear," Xie said, taking her for a minute and hugging her close, "You need to come with me."

"Not without my party," Suzuri said, pulling away. "I am the same as the rest of my team." She stepped back next to Art. "I won't get any special treatment."

"Hmm, very well," Xie said. He shrugged, turning to walk out. "Come with me. There is someone you need to see..."

When everyone walked out of the church, Gimji and Jutont couldn't believe their eyes. They were too late. The duo looked at each other with extreme dread, then they flew over to Suzuri's sides.

"Psst," Jutont whispered. "Hey, Observatory to the Princess... you've been led into a trap. We're here, and when no one's around, we're going to do what we can to spring you out of this mess."

Suzuri stopped walking along with everyone else. Art turned to see why, but couldn't see anything. She just nodded, slowly gaining a bit more confidence about the situation when she kept walking. Could it have been that they were lured here by that weird feeling, too? The same power that had Celestrians who had fallen to the mortal layer locked in a sleep for hundreds of years? How could it have gotten here in such a small little town, or was it so powerful, all the way from where it was hidden, that it could still effect them from so far away?

"Put the little one in a cell by herself," Xie told a few of the guards. "The rest can be placed between the other two." He then looked back at Suzuri and said, "You feel it, don't you? I know you can. I see your reactions. The Atrium has been rebuilt."

Suzuri gasped. "That's insane!" she shouted. "Who in their right mind would want to recreate that monstrosity after what it unleashed hundreds of years ago?"

"I know, it's such a barbaric thing," Xie said. "This is why we have to stop the Pope. He knows of the power that can be gained by draining Celestrians. That knowledge should have been discarded with the remnants of the Gittish Empire... and now you know exactly why the Church has been trying to consolodate all of the royal families of Torland, correct? It was not Gwendolyn's magic."

Art pulled Suzuri back with him. "You're saying that Loto... was... a Celestrian."

"And the king wins the grand prize for figuring everything out way too late," Xie said, opening the door to the town jail. "Let's have a tearful reunion, shall we?"

Tara gasped. "You guys were caught?"

"Oh no, now we're really doomed," Hiro muttered. "So much for our great plan."

He had guards put Seth in the same cell as Hiro and Alicia with Tara. Art and Suzuri wouldn't part under any normal circumstances, but Xie had enough power to push Art into the cell with Seth and Hiro. The cell doors slammed behind them. For a moment, he stopped trying to be mean to Suzuri. "A moment of weakness and defeat, and you still stare at me with those eyes of yours."

"I won't ever give in to anyone," Suzuri said. "Let me go."

"You're the most important piece to this puzzle, Suzuri. I can't let the star of my grand show against the pope go," Xie whispered. "Don't worry, your majesty, I'm not interested in her body. Well, I am, but not in that way. I'm sure you two will feel the need to be affectionate, which will strengthen your morale... if I put you in the same cell." He opened a smaller cell, further away from everyone else's, and put her in there. "So, a little solitary time for you."

"If Loto's a Celestrian," Suzuri said to him through the bars, "That means everyone who is a Descendant of Loto is partial... the blood's been diluted over the course of a few centuries..."

"Which is why the Descendants of Loto were only supposed to marry and bear children with other Descendants of Loto," Xie said. "Indeed. With training, your husband would have access to the same powers you do. And... your child."

"No..." Suzuri muttered, "So he wants me in particular because of my unborn."

"Correct," Xie answered. "Now you're getting it. So, tomorrow, we all will come up with a plan to stop him. Today, you'll be inspected by the new bishop of the area to report to the pope himself." He smiled at her. "Just for a little while. Endure."

"Then why would you seperate me from Art like you have?" Suzuri asked. "At least let him be with me."

Xie turned away. "Afraid not. I don't want the bishop walking in on you making love on the cold stone floor." He walked through the cells and looked at each and every captor. "Two remain. They will be here soon. When that happens, it'll be showtime." 


	113. Chapter 110

Part 110.

In the Leftwyn jail, Alicia paced back and forth angrily in the cell she shared with Tara. Tara wasn't sure what to tell her, but she just wanted to stay out of that warpath. Alicia pounded her fist on the wall each time she got to it, and screamed all the obscenities that everyone else were only thinking. Alicia had had it up to her tolerance point, and she was very much tired of being captured every time they looked around. She had not a kind word in her body to say, and everyone from the people in her team, to the people outside the jail building, to the people who made fun of her as a kid, to the people who the people who looked at her funny from everywhere between Stornway to Leftwyn were at fault. When Alicia was done with her incoherent rambling, she sat down as she had been able to rant about everything without anyone stopping her, feeling only a slight bit better.

"Does anyone have anything constructive to say?" Art asked when she was finished, leaning against the wall of the cell he shared with Hiro and Seth.

"I do," Alicia said, bringing her face between the bars of her own cell. "How about this team's too stupid to realize that every time something looks like it's too damn good to be true. Everyone falls for it. Here's an idea. When we get out of here, we don't ever go into a town, ever again."

"They have been making an effort to catch me for years. 'They' being many people and organizations who seek power and who happen to find out somehow that I'm Celestrian." Suzuri said quietly from her own cell, sitting on the one bench provided. "I've been caught so many times I've lost count."

"Then why do you keep falling for it?" Alicia asked very impatiently.

Suzuri shrugged. "It's easier. I knew it was a trap. I knew that Xie was a creep from the beginning. I went along with it because I'm closer now to him than I was ever going to get," she replied, staying just as quiet. "Being captured is only a ploy. Besides..." she snapped her fingers and said, "Okay, guys, I got your message before."

Suddenly, Gimji and Jutont appeared in between all three cells in all their angelic glory. They stood there staring at Suzuri as if they weren't annoyed, but that they understood.

"Aha," Tara said. "You two always show up when we need you the absolute most."

"There are only the five of you," Jutont said. "You are only going to be prisoners until the other two arrive. Xie needs all seven of you."

"What for?" Art asked.

"The guy's planning on calling Ramia, that much is obvious, but that's only half of it," Gimji said. "You're versed in history, Art, can you tell me what you know about the source of energy used by the Gittish Empire before it fell?"

"It was magical aura of some sort, but no texts I've ever read has ever named it," Art answered. "Xie mentioned the Atrium, and I have to assume that has something to do with this."

"Oh, it does," Suzuri said with a slight shudder. "Underneath the Gittingham Palace was a place that... fallen Celestrians were brought to and sealed inside... in a crystal sleep."

"A crystal sleep?" Seth asked. "You mean, where the body slowly turns into crystal, and the process gives off magical energy?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You mean Xie wants to do that to us?"

Jutont shook his head. "Doubt it. Your Celestrian blood is so diluted they wouldn't want most of you present. Suzuri and Art, I'm sure that's his plan for you. We felt the drawing power of the Atrium all the way in Estard and it scared us to our core. We had to find out what was going on. It led us here, and the moment we landed, there you guys were." He pulled out his hammer and smashed it against a wall, knocking bricks over so that he could make a path for the caged guys to get out. "You must get out of here."

"No," Suzuri said, "We should take care of this once and for all."

Tara nodded. "I agree. We should stop it since we are here."

"I meant out of the cells," Jutont muttered, breaking down another wall. "You'd think if Xie wanted to really keep you from escaping, he'd try harder than a common town jail. He wants you to come out of this, it's pretty obvious that him locking you away wasn't serious."

Soon enough, the entire jail was just a pile of rubble. The Celestrian duo lept up into the sky and looked around to see what they could find, which wasn't much of anything. The town itself looked the same as it did before they went in, which wasn't very long ago. The guards who were usually placed outside weren't standing there, and that was more than unusual.

"Oy!" Angelo's voice screamed from the town gate. "Oh, Heavens, I never thought I'd find you guys!"

"...Angelo," Tara said, instantly feeling better just having him close by. "Thank Goodness you're safe."

"Nina told me that you were dying, so I rushed here," Angelo said. "It seems that you've healed enough to walk, though, so I don't know what she was talking about."

Everyone looked away from him, as they didn't have much positive to say about Nina anymore. Things had become a bit darker in that sense, and Angelo just shrugged it off after a few minutes.

"I can't believe you came back to look for me anyway," Tara said, blushing just a little. "I... wasn't exactly... I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad anymore," Angelo said gently. "Right now, what's important is figuring everything out. I see Hiro's here... I have no idea what's happened to the rest of you, and forgive me for leaving the team as I did. I was being extremely selfish... I forgive you, Tara. Sincerely. I can't fight what I feel, and there's no way I would want to refuse it. I love you. I have since I laid eyes on you."

A beam of light fell from the sky, and the voice of Celestria rang through their minds. "Angelo, you have passed your personal trial. In reward for your efforts, allow me to bestow upon you a gift of the Heavens." Out of that beam of light came a beautiful silver-tipped arrow. It seemed to have the essence of purity about it, and it was lighter than any arrow Angelo had ever held. "This arrow, when put into your bow, will never run out, and is filled with holy power. Use it as you believe it must be used."

"Celestria?" Angelo asked. "You have gone silent so long, and have refused so many prayers. How can you ignore us as you have?"

There was no answer.

"She won't answer you," Art grumbled, turning away. "She won't answer any of us."

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Tara said as if she finally remembered something earth-shattering. She clapped her hands, trying to get the words to come out of her mind, but she fell short a few times before she actually was able to say it. "My best friend back in Gleeba is a priestess. She says that Celestria still speaks to her, and that if you have no faith in her, then Celestria will be dead to you."

"That's accurate, yeah," Gimji said. "You're absolutely right. She won't answer those who have no faith in her."

"...that doesn't make any sense," Art said. "I prayed to her, and she used to answer me. When I needed help to save Suzuri from that RoseVine venom, she came in person. She even showed herself in front of all of you when she told us that Suzuri was..." he stopped himself from saying any more. "If we're going to take on that ass, we should go now."

"You can't," Jutont said. "Really, you need to be seven strong before you will stand a chance."

"He wants us as the seven, so why don't we go in there not having everyone?" Alicia suggested. "We shouldn't really wait for anyone to come to us, we should be on the attack for once. We never, ever go on the attack, guys. We always play it safe and beat around the bushes. Seriously, we can't do this too much longer because I am so tired of being locked away! Let's go and bring the fight into his stronghold and capture him instead."

Seth ruffled her hair. "You sure are bitter."

"Damn straight," Alicia replied.

"Fine, then, Angelo, Tara, Seth, and Alicia, you four go." Gimji said. "Art, Suzuri, you shouldn't even go anywhere near his stronghold. I'm terrified of being here, let alone going any closer."

Art cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"He's built it so that Celestrians will be weakened upon entry," Jutont explained. "He's used our weaknesses. Can't you feel your own head spinning?"

Suzuri nodded.

"The Atrium was built to contain us," Gimji said. "You might feel more human than we are, but your body and soul are not human."

"I know," Suzuri said, looking down at the ground. "I am well aware of the fact that. But I can't just not go in there. I have to put a stop to this."

"No," Jutont said, "It is high time that we no longer meddle in the affairs of the world. We have saved this world too many times to count. It's time that you know when you're beat."

"I'm not beat!" Suzuri almost screamed at him. "I won't... I won't stand for this!" Her aura grew so intense that her hair fell out of its usual curls, falling midway down her back. She seemed to stand a bit taller, and out of the space between her shoulder blades and her neck came two great white wings, one on each side. "Cease your diatribe of pacifism, Jutont, I will not tolerate it." Her voice was a bit colder and a lot deeper. "From the current location, I believe the Atrium extends as far as below Cannock."

"Wha... what happened to you?" Tara asked. "You don't seem yourself anymore. Is it magic? Did someone take control of you again?"

Suzuri looked at Tara. "I have not changed. This is my real self. I prefer to keep my human apperance to my friends, as this form is a bit more imposing."

"Aha!" Xie's voice shouted from across town. "Just as I thought. Have I done something to bring out the angel in you, Suzuri?"

"You!" Suzuri said, turning around to see Xie coming closer. "Rebuilding the Atrium proves that you're up to no good."

"Hmm..." Xie said, stopping almost right in front of the group. "I did not rebuild it, for you see, the Pope was after the energy of the Celestrians."

"I call BS," Alicia said, drawing her daggers. "You want the powers for yourself."

Xie looked at her daggers. "Is it a fight you want?" He asked, pulling out his grand, golden hammer. "I will flatten you into submission."

Suddenly, a large snake-like dragon appeared in the sky, and a silver haired wizard dove into the center of the action from up there. "I got your letter, Tara," he said, landing on his feet effortlessly. "Thanks, SkyDrake! Go back to the farm, I'll catch up with you later!" The dragon cawed loudly, then flew on.

"You had a SkyDrake...?" Art asked, wanting to tear Taro apart. "We spent all that time crossing the continent to get to a traveler's gate and were led around in bloody circles and you had a SKYDRAKE?" He heaved, breathing heavily enough to knock over a fully built house of hay. "WHY IN THE NAME OF LOTO DID YOU NOT TELL US YOU HAD A SKYDRAKE?"

Taro shrugged. "I just got it, like a day ago."

"Now we are seven strong," Seth said. "Time to roll the bones, as they say."

"As who says?" Alicia asked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"...oh nevermind."

Suzuri shook her head. She turned around to address everyone. "The Seven Lights must bring their powers together into a single essence," she explained, "So... concentrate your auras on me. Give me all you got."

"Umm," Jutont said, "No. I would not advise that at all."

"I don't care what you advise," Suzuri grunted. "This... this is what I was made for, though, right? I know what those books said, and I denied it until the end because I wanted to be human. I wanted to be like my closest friends and family. Jutont, Gimji... your brother did his job. Let me do mine!"

"She wants to be a little heroine," Xie said with a smile. "Let her be."

Gimji shook his head and pushed Suzuri so hard that she fell onto the ground. She was so shocked by this that it knocked her back to her normal self. "Sorry, I... I can't put the little ones in danger," he said, drawing his staff. "You might be one of the Seven Lights, and you might have been created to find them and to lead them, but there's no way we're letting it end the way Apus Major intended." He then shrugged. "I really want to meet them. Your children, that is." Gimji rose his staff into the air and called forth a grand burst of lightning, which lit up the crystal at the tip. "So while the seven of you concentrate your powers, we'll buy you time."

"Aye," Jutont agreed. His hammer was nowhere near as big as Xie's was, but he didn't hesitate to stand in front of the enemy defensively.

Xie's hammer crashed on the ground, and the two angels lept up in the air before it could do anything to them. Rocks jutted out everywhere, surrounding the seven as they tried to stay up. When the ground caved in, a blue crystalline hallway was revealed underneath.

"NO!" Jutont screamed, throwing himself downward to catch Suzuri before she fell in. He tried to reach for her, but everyone who stood on the ground was swallowed up into the blue.

"Big brother!" Gimji yelled out, flying down with him.

Xie rose his hands into the air from on the grass right next to where he pounded the ground with his hammer. "Welcome, dear heroes, to the Atrium! You need not wonder about how the magic of the seven lights work, as the pope and I will now show you." He then lept down into the tunnel himself.

Everyone was shaken from the fall, obviously. Suzuri found herself unable to move. The tunnel was beautiful looking, even if it was a bitter cold that none of them had ever experienced before. Art held Suzuri. He realized that if they were going to go anywhere, he was going to have to carry her. She barely had the strength to stand.

Alicia had landed on the part of her body with the most cushion, which was her chest. She shivvered at the cold, but was still able to get up and look around. "It seems that only the Celestrians are having a hard time being in here." She saw that Tara was there, ready to draw a weapon at any moment's notice, and Seth, Angelo, and Taro were on the defensive in front of Xie.

"Hard time?" Gimji asked, keeping himself up on his staff. "You call this a hard time?"

"The Atrium... it was... the most painful place I had ever been in my life..." Jutont grunted. "It did not end well. I wanted to prevent this. In honor... of our brother."

"So, you are free to stay where you are, or you can come with me to meet the Pope of the Church of Loto," Xie said kindly with a bow. He was mocking them, and they all knew it. "I know how much you want to meet the man who's been plotting against you all since the King of Cannock betrayed his faith."

"I betrayed no one!" Art screamed. "It was your faith that betrayed its followers! You could have taken my insubordination out on me personally, but you had my father and sister killed!"

"I urge you to take that up with my boss," Xie replied. "I apologize for the environment, as your Queen and her attendants have reacted adversely, however, I do not question what the pope has planned. It is my job to do his will." He bowed once again, starting down the glowing dark hallway. "So, please, follow me." 


	114. Chapter 111

Part 111.

The cavern below Leftwyn glowed omniously, and no matter how much it glowed, it still felt incredibly dark. The place was dry. It was a bitter cold that no Arctic wind ever carried upon its breeze that nipped at everyone's skin. Every footstep taken, the ground made a clip-clop noise as if their feet were horseshoes, which annoyed everyone. The cavern smelled like the inside of a knight's leather boot after he had won countless duels with a heard of buffalo while straddled across a muddy river and was gnawed on by fish that hadn't eaten in months. Magic swarmed about the place naturally, so thick that it was visible to even those with the least amount of magic ability. It glittered in the same dull blue that the cavern walls had been emenating since the group fell inside.

The trek was long. Longer than it needed to be. Long enough to send doubts of victory through everyone's minds. Long enough to make even the most positive person in the group turn into a hate-spewing mongrel, even though they had been silent most of the way. The trek between Cannock and Leftwyn was usually not so murderous, but the atmosphere of the tunnel only seemed to make what would have been a pleasant afternoon walk above ground into a nightmarish hellhole underneath it.

Xie led the group confidently through this path, not affected by the enchantments placed on it. He wore his spiked armor and blue cape, but his helmet had fallen off a while back. He found it hilarious that everything was working according to his plan, though he dare not share that snippet with the ten who were following him. There was, of course, the young king and queen of Cannock, the duke and duchess of Romaly, a set of time traveling twins, two Celestrian siblings, a kindhearted priest from Trodain, and the king of Middenhall. Their numbers would dwindle, though. As he looked back upon those who followed him silently, he took in a sigh.

"What's that sigh for?" Alicia asked him. She had been pushed beyond her limit, and even her hair could not sit still from her anger. It was as if she would pull open the gates of hell with her hands from this distance, and Xie knew she had that kind of power, being the Orochi Dragon's daughter. She just hadn't tapped into it yet on their journey. "The only reason we haven't killed you yet is because you're taking us to your boss!"

"I gave a sigh because I pity you," Xie said, his words sounding like they were uttered by a ruler of a world that knew exactly what was going on in every single corner in it. "Poor creatures..."

"You should like Dhoulmagus," Angelo grunted, knowing that no one else would know the name but him. "You shouldn't pity your killers, y'know. It never works out."

"Heh," Xie laughed quietly. "How fairs our three guardian angels, hmm?"

Art wanted to throw a fireball at Xie for such a degrading question, but he held onto Suzuri firmly instead. He noticed that even if she was quiet and cold, her body was not turning blue as Jutont and Gimji's had been since they landed on the crystaline floor. Something in his body, perhaps his gut intuition, told him not to let her walk. "You have no right to ask that!" he yelled.

"Touchy," Xie muttered. "I would be, too, if I had to carry that fat cow you have for a wife."

"No!" Seth yelled when Art started to charge at Xie. "He's just doing it to make you lose your concentration, man. Don't let him lead you on, you're smarter than that."

Art nodded carefully, looking down at Suzuri. "Love," he whispered, "Talk to me... calm me down."

She took in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling of the cavern. "My head is spinning... like it's luring me into a sleep deeper than I've ever had... It's enticing."

"Don't even think about giving in," Art said, "C'mon, we got this far. We're gonna get out of this in one piece, Love. After this, we're going home. This is it."

"I know," Suzuri replied with a smile. "I wouldn't dare... The sound the walls make almost sounds like a sad hymn. The walls themselves cry out in pain, for they can hear the aches our bodies make as we walk through them."

"Of course they can," Xie explained, "Because the Atrium is built by sacrificing souls to the structure. That is what gives it such powers. It took all of the townspeople of Cannock, plus all the servants and guards of the castle, too."

"You fiend!" Art screamed again. "What evils will you not stoop to?"

"I did not do it personally," Xie said, turning back to look at Art as they walked. "I was on more pressing assignments at the time it was done." He sounded so calm about the whole thing that it was driving Art insane, which only made sense, as it was a king's job to protect not only his family, but every family in his borders. "It was well known that you would return here with your following. We were waiting for you to come back to Torland ever since you left. The day you left Cannock was the day the Pope made Cannock Castle into his Cathedral."

Tara then asked, "So you guys were waiting for us the entire time?"

"That's right..." Xie answered.

Hiro slumped to the ground, exhausted. He had no more willpower to continue the trek. His body ached and he was ready to give up. "I... I can't go on," he whispered. "I'm done."

"Get up!" Art called back to his cousin. "Please, get up, Hiro! Come on, you're a Descendant of Loto, aren't you? Where's the strength you showed in Rhone against Hargon's minions, cousin?"

"...I'm so tired," Hiro said, closing his eyes. "Art. I... I wish I could... have told you... everything..." As his head fell back, the floor seemed to absorb his body into its blue surface until he was no longer there. His voice echoed throughout the entire hall, echoing, "Your light is the most sacred of lights, my friends."

"Hiro!" Tara called out very sadly. "That's not fair! I wanted to learn how to make a Middenhall pie from you."

"These halls will absorb anyone who falls to their powers," Xie said. "You must not dawdle, as they want you to join them." He looked at Art again, his eyes narrowing. "You seem tired, too, King of... oh wait, you can't be a King of a country that no longer exists! Haha! Oh, I am sorry, that was rude of me. Please, please, allow me to start over. You seem tired, Artho Glenn Princeton."

"Govern your tongue, you insensitive hack," Seth screamed at Xie. "Just lead us before you end up with your head on a spear!"

Alicia put her hand to her chin and thought a moment. "You know this tunnel's just a straight line, right? What the hell do we even need a guide for?"

"Hey," Taro said with a nod, "She's right. It's not like we can get lost on a straight path to the badguy."

"I dunno," Tara said, "I bet Suzuri could get lost in here."

"Well, if there's the rest of us," Alicia said, drawing out her twin daggers, "Then she won't get lost. Really, I have had it up to my ears with this two-timing prick." She walked past everyone else and called Xie back to face her. "Hey, you! Turn your pretty-pants ass back around before I lop your head off."

Xie turned around, magic forming in his hands before he even locked eyes with Alicia. "I assume that is your plan anyway, so why should I even lend you an ear?" he asked.

"Because you might live a few seconds longer," Alicia said, tightening her grip on her daggers. "I'm on my last nerve, you might not want to mess with the master."

"Excuse me," Xie said, shoving one of the balls of magic he had called up into her face. "Who is in control here?"

Alicia laughed. "I am," she said, taking the blow effortlessly. The magic left a bit of a black mark on the left side of her face, but when she opened her blue eyes again, they shone with confidence. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I do," Xie said loudly. "I really do. You are the Orochi Dragon's daughter. One could even call you the Princess of Hell, if one were so enclined."

"Your labels mean nothing," Alicia said, stretching her arms out as far as they could go. "I am of darkness. I was made of the dark, I was born of the dark, I have lived in the dark. Do you know what darkness truly is? Void." She called up every bit of her aura she could summon, and it formed a perfect circle around her body from behind. "When you know true numbness in your heart, body, and soul, you will know true darkness!" The circle glowed brighter with its own haze of magic essence.

Xie laughed. "Void or not, you cannot beat me with darkness alone."

"She... doesn't have to," Suzuri said from within Art's arms. "Darkness is not complete without light." She put her hands together as if she were to pray, and a circle of light formed around both her and Art. "We can defeat you with powers mere mortals do not possess."

Tara stood between them. "And that's where I come in, you two." She put a hand on Alicia's shoulder, and her other hand on Suzuri's shoulder. "I bring the essence of balance! Together, we three are the Trio. The Child, The Mother, The Crone. We are the Light, the Balance, and the Dark!" She looked at them both, and said, "For Loto's sake, I wanna have the rest of our vacation all ready!"

The three girls stacked their hands together and shot out their powers in one huge beam of light, hitting Xie before he even had a chance to counter against them. His mind completely locked in utter shock, his body was absorbed by the same walls that he spoke of with such knowledge and passion. Xie was dead.

Alicia stood there, looking proud of herself, until she noticed her face was pretty injured. "I was so mad, I didn't even feel how much this hurts."

"I'll take care of that," Angelo said, using a healing spell on Alicia's wound.

"Thanks, Angelo," Alicia said. "You're an okay guy."

"I try to be," Angelo said with a salute. "Now we only have one thing left to do. And he's at the end of this hallway."

"Showdown time," Art thought aloud. "Finally." 


	115. Chapter 112

Part 112.

The cold didn't stop, no matter how far they went along the path. It soon felt like the path would never end, and that they had been walking until it seemed like yet another in the number could no longer continue the trek. Gimji had fallen onto his knee, struggling to kick himself back up. His brother Jutont tried to help him up, but he had become just as weak over the trek to meet up with the mastermind behind all of this. Suzuri almost went nuts when she realized what was going on. She tried to get down from Art's arms, but he refused to let her walk over to them on her own. He didn't want her in the same position. Suzuri was weak enough.

"You must leave us behind," Jutont said to everyone. "Continue onward."

"No!" Suzuri said, fighting off tears. "I can't leave you both here like this. Cires would fight to keep you with us. You know more about this than I do. You know about the Atrium's history, and-"

"That's not important anymore, Suzuri," Gimji whispered. "Go on, don't waste your energy worrying about us. We're not a part of the seven, so... this was planned. The six of you and the six elements... and the one outside the realm of mortals, who unites the lights... the Seven Lights." He looked up and smiled at Suzuri. "We've done everything we can to assist you, as our big brother directed us to. He loved you more than anything, Suzuri. He knew your destiny before everyone else, and he knew what had to be done." His body was starting to be swallowed up by the floor, and he gave a sigh. "Here. This... belongs to Ciresso. It's yours now." He reached into his robes, and pulled out a box that fit into the palm of his hand. "Wind it up when everything is done. You'll understand." Gimji tossed it to her, and soon, he had vanished into the floor just as Hiro had before him.

"No!" Suzuri had caught the little box, but she was more concerned with Gimji's vanishing. "No, Jutont, not you, too!"

"I fear I do not have a choice, Suzuri," Jutont said as he felt his body start to be absorbed into the floor. "We will not die. You know how crystal sleep works. After all, it is how you were reborn into your current form. The Atrium of Gittingham had one use after we stopped Corvus, and it was to prepare you for..." he winced in pain. "...for this generation. You slept, Suzuri... you slept for a hundred years and were reborn as a child among humanity. You were too cold before. You had no heart, no dreams, which is something that humanity gains just by existing. You needed these things if you were to ever... fight... evil like this. Ciresso guarded you all that time, in the bowels of the planet as you slept cradled in a nest of crystals, waiting until he felt it was right. You all would later come to believe he was cold and impassionate, that he even lacked the ability to love Suzuri as you understood the concept, but... no, it was just that affection isn't exactly a Celestrian custom." He shrugged. "Call it culture shock. When Suzuri met Art, she felt his heart, his raw emotions. She was attracted to that, which gave her confusion." Jutont then laughed at the story in a very sad sort of way. "He would not tell you, Princess, and for that, I apologize."

"You aren't leaving me," Suzuri said more forcefully. "I... I demand, as your leader and superior officer in the eyes of Heaven, that you stay with us!"

Jutont shook his head, letting his usually strong shoulders sag. "This is one order I simply cannot follow," he said. "Forgive me." He was then absorbed into the floor, too, leaving everyone in such a shock; it was hard for anyone to really say anything.

Suzuri looked down at the crystal floor, so damned angry that she wanted to shatter it. Her magic could do no such thing, and neither could any man-made weaponry. The nipping cold had become nothing to her now. Her heart was wrenched through too much pain of another sort for her to even notice it. She was losing everyone. They were dropping like flies! Soon it would be her closest allies at this rate.

"We must press on," Art said quietly. He looked down at her, and he wished he could say something to her that would give her some sort of comfort. Art loved Suzuri with every ounce of his being, and seeing her in such a state really hurt his state of mind.

She just looked onward, lost in her own thoughts.

"Suzuri," Alicia said gently, walking a little faster to catch up to Art. "I'm... I'm really sorry about how I-"

"Don't," Suzuri replied quickly. "I know what you're going to say. Don't apologize."

"I have to," she insisted. "I have to! I said some really hateful things to Ciresso when he was still around. I had no idea what was going on. I just... thought he was a dick all that time."

"A jealous one at that," Tara muttered. "He came across as uncaring, and it was a mystery to everyone why you even were around him, since you seemed so... bright and open."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Tara's nailed it. She and I may not have known each other very long without having you in the middle, but we often asked each other what you saw in him. In contrast, Art always was open and caring about everyone, and I... now that I know why Ciresso was that way, I feel like I was just a total bitch."

"It's all right," Suzuri said, "I... I don't wanna..." she sniffled a few times before tears streamed down her face. "I didn't know either."

"Screw waiting around," Alicia said. "What's in the box?"

Tara chimed in, "Wind it up, I wanna see what those two protected until they had no other choice."

Suzuri gripped around it and said, "No, no, we have to-"

"It might bring you peace of mind if you see what's in it now," Seth thought aloud. "It might be something you did not know, and it might give you what you need to do what you have to."

Suzuri opened her hand again to look down at the little box. "It's one of those wind up boxes that plays music when you open it," she said, turning the crank on the bottom slowly. There was a part of her that wanted to keep it put away, a part of her that wanted to throw it away even, almost fearful to hear what words were left behind for her. When she couldn't turn it any more, she flipped it back over and opened it.

Everyone stopped to circle around her and Art, as it played Ciresso's voice.

"Straight on this long, continuing road... there has to be something to believe in. Here I am, a traveler in the midst of the winds. I haven't once looked away from the northern sky. I thought these feelings were going away, but the closer I feel evil coming, the closer I feel like... like it's coming back. I don't want to cry, or to even show you these tears, because I don't want to fall victim of my weaker self. All I see in myself is an unadorned spirit, and... your great, unseen wings. All I can do is open my arms, embracing the job that is laid out by the pertetuity of time... I know it's coming, and then, I'll have to release you, for you to grow up in a world where you're not always protected, but because of that, you will grow more than you ever did with me and our family in the Observatory. You will understand things that will go right through me, and you will make allies in the most unforseen places. As you grow, you'll come to know who you are again, slowly, and I... I will have to watch you from afar. Someone will come along, meant for you and only you, who will seek your light, and I... I will be there to make sure that nothing will take that away from you. By the time you hear this, you will know everything. You will know what it takes to do what you have been assigned, Princess, and I will be with you then. Maybe not in the flesh... but in your heart, in your memories. You will be victorious. You will triumph!"

The message stopped and Suzuri put the box in one of her many cape pockets. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pointed down the path. "We go." She pulled away from Art, struggling for him to let her go, and when his grip losened for just a split second, she outstretched her wings and flew down the path as fast as she could, even though her body was being considerably weakened without being so close to Art's aura.

"Don't touch the floor!" Art cried out, following her. "It won't hesitate to pull you under."

Everyone else raced behind the two love birds until they found that Suzuri had stopped at a large iron door. She hovered there with Ciresso's spear in her hand, her wings flapping to keep her airborne.

"You will not best me!" Suzuri screamed, holding the spear directly at the door. She reared it back and thrust it at the door as hard as she could. "Thunder Thrust!" A boom sounded the moment the tip of the spear hit the door, causing the door to shatter as if it were made of glass.

Alicia laughed to herself for a moment. "Well, what do you know? It is a real move."

Tara giggled. "So it is. And here we thought she was just being a pervert."

Angelo blinked in confusion. "What in blazes are you talking about?"

"Nothing important," Tara replied.

Inside the great door was a very tall man with a beard that swept along the floor, holding a staff as tall as he was. He stood atop what looked like a tall pedistal that could have held several traveler's gates. The walls of the room this man was in were not the same as the Atrium. Inside it was not so devistatingly cold, nor did it prey upon their bodies.

"You have found me," the man said quietly. "Welcome. I am Zera, Pope of the Church of Loto." He walked closer, only to find that his visitors looked as if they were ready to cut him down right then and there. "Oh, dear, you aren't exactly friendly today. I suppose Xie spent all his time taunting and torturing you. He's a wicked person down to his core."

"He's dead," Alicia said. "And you will be."

"Hold on," Zera said. "Xie was the manipulator of this whole game. He wanted to seek the powers of the Seven Lights. I merely wanted to combine all of Torland's rulers into one family. But... since you're here, I should do something for you. I know you're all so tired. You should... rest." He pointed his staff at the group, sending out chains from every direction.

Alicia dodged a few, cut a few with her daggers, and pulled a few awesome cartwheels to dodge the ones aimed at her. Seth wielded his sword excellently, able to block each and every chain that came his way. Tara was able to swipe chains away with her axe, while Taro shot them down with spells, and Angelo hit them with his golden arrow Celestria had given him. Art was a master of the sword and shield, both reflecting and cutting down the chains that came his way. Suzuri forgot the chains existed and flew straight for Zera with Ciresso's spear still in her hands, aimed at the pope's heart.

"My dear," Zera said, very impressed. "You're a very versatile combatant, aren't you?" He grabbed the spear from her hands and tossed it to the ground. "But you are not a spear master, no... no... that spear belonged to someone else, and he once stood here, too. He wanted to prevent you from ever needing to come here." He then seized her left arm. "Princess of the Observatory, your quest is in vain."

"Oh, shove off," Suzuri said, spitting in his face. "Just like everyone else on this planet, you don't have the right to speak of Ciresso the way you do. Everyone always puts him down, all the time, even my own friends... and no one alive is fit enough to lick his polished red Hero Boots." She looked him right in the eyes. "You want the power of Ramia, don't you? You want the power that Loto learned about and used to defeat Zoma."

"Indeed," Zera said with a nod. "For we celebrate his very works, and we have celebrated his children over the centuries as they share his fate. Remember the legends, King of Cannock?"

Art nodded. "Thy blood is Loto's, and his doom is thine," he repeated from his old textbook.

"Enough talk!" Alicia shouted. "We're gonna kick your religious butt so Art and Suzuri can go home, have their baby and make more babies in peace!"

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Zera said, smiling. "I approve. That's what you should do. Go home and enjoy your lives. That's got to be one of the best plans for the future I've ever heard." He let Suzuri go. "Go on, and enjoy the world that Loto fought so hard to save."

"...wait, what?" Tara asked.

"I do not mean ill towards you. Especially now that the other rulers of Torland are dead, I cannot even bring the Church of Loto to the amount of power that it used to have," Zera explained. "The Church of Loto is dead now. All that remains of Loto's lineage now are Artho Glenn Princeton and his unborn child..." he grinned for a moment. "So please. Go."

"Oh no," Seth said, "You still have a lot to answer for."

"Why was Middenhall attacked?" Angelo screamed out an anger. "All those children, left without parents... they'll have to grow up in a world without a loving family! So give me an answer. What was worth trading happy children's parents away to the land of the dead?"

"..why was my sister murdered in the name of Celestria, when she had nothing to do with my deflection against the Church?" Art roared out. "Why did you kill my father?"

Alicia screamed, "If you don't answer, we're gonna have a showdown, right here, right now!"

Zera grunted. "If that's the way it will be, Daughter of Orochi, then I will send you to your father myself." 


	116. Final Chapter

Part 113.

Zera stood there, ready to raise up his staff for another attack on the heroes. They had made it clear that they would not retreat because they were given the option. They were heroes, after all. Heroes always had stubborness issues when faced what was believed to be their nemesis. He watched them as they stood together, weapons drawn, magic charging, just waiting for him to make the wrong move.

Only Suzuri was away from the rest of the group, as she had plunged between the magical chains that had targeted her party just to have a chance at attacking Zera directly. She appeared less confident than the rest of the group. He could read into her expression that Suzuri wasn't quite sure of what she was doing, that she really wanted to be with her family right then, as if just one wrong move from her could be the end of it all. Zera could prey on that. He wanted to, in fact, though it was not honorable or noble. Zera hadn't done anything honorable or noble since he was a child, and even then, it may have appeared to be in the goodness of everything, but it really was only for self-service.

Zera locked eyes with Suzuri first. "My dear, you seem apprehensive," he said, watching as she gripped around the handle of Ciresso's spear. "You have your doubts. You all do. It is a human feeling, to doubt oneself."

Suzuri shook her head. "I won't listen to you," she declared. "I came here to finish everything."

"I see that," Zera's voice had dropped to a whisper. "You intend to kill me. For revenge, for your duty... for everything that you lost in your journey to find out why Upover was decimated." He took a step closer to her, and she jumped back. "I'll tell you why it was destroyed. Rivals old and new had been revived, thanks to this wonderful golden pot of mine." He smiled at her. "It only started as an experiment. Could it really be done, to revive something that had been dead over 200 years? Under normal circumstances, no. The alchemy pots you use in your daily doings were all based on this wonderous contraption, invented by those who served the Gittish. Emperor Godfrey had some powerful minds working for him, including that of your eternal rival, Hootingham." Zera pointed at his magnificent golden cauldron. "Can I cut you a deal?" he asked Suzuri. "What do you say you let me revive the owner of that spear that you grasp to so tightly and let you live in peace with those you love, if you never mention me or my wrongdoings to anyone above land."

"I... I can't accept your offer, Zera!" Suzuri shouted at him.

"But why did I see a glimmer of hope in your eyes?" Zera asked. "Stop yourself for a second. You are just circulating violence. You are creating a cesspool of hatred and strife, just by being in conflict. I can bring back everyone you have ever lost, everyone you've ever missed will be back to you. Let me make this all up to you to apologize."

Suzuri dropped the spear, falling to her knees. She felt her body shake, unsure if it was with sorrow or rage. "I... can't..."

Zera kneeled down in front of Suzuri, raising her chin so that their eyes would meet again. "You have lost your will to fight. It's all right. We all have those moments where we just... have to let go."

"That's enough!" Art yelled, charging at Zera in a tearful fit. "Unhand my-"

Zera sent a blast from his free hand at Art, knocking him back a few feet. "Please, wait, and she will return to you." He then looked back at Suzuri. "Do you know how to activate the Seven Lights?"

She nodded without uttering a single word.

"You are all assembled," Zera whispered. "Let these mortals see what you have brought them together for." He stood up, helping her to her feet. "As your husband wants you to return to him quickly."

Suzuri nodded, turning to face her friends. "I will show you... what you were born for." She held her hands up at the height of her shoulders, closing her eyes. "The light of heaven ascends upon the world, calling the blessed ruler of the skies. I call upon your elements."

Art picked himself back up. "What are you doing?"

Alicia looked over at him and said, "Potentially something incredibly stupid."

Art shook his head. "Oh come on, Suzuri, you aren't a pawn for anyone. We've had this discussion before. Several times. Why do I get the feeling that... well, that you're giving in because you want to?"

"I need your elements," Suzuri said. "I do not want to call upon them. I need them." She pulled her hands together, to form a cup shape. "Passionate fire." A red light shot from Angelo's chest and into her cupped hands. "Nurturing earth." A yellow light came from Seth and joined with it. "Soothing water." A blue light appeared out of Tara, twirling into the other two. "Guiding wind." A green light emerged from Taro, combining into something much bigger than the others. "Stealthy shadow." A silver light came from Alicia's chest. "...and... purifying light!" A burst of golden light came from Art's chest, and soon the six lights had swirled above Suzuri, playfully flying about around her. "Bring forth your promise to Loto once again! Ramia!"

"HAHA!~" Zera laughed. "Marvelous!"

Suzuri glared back at Zera. "You don't think Ramia will listen to you? I hope you realize that the ruler of the skies will only listen to-."

"And you listen to me," Zera said, snatching her throat. "I have upheld the legacy of Loto. I have preserved his legends and his doings and even his lineage for as long as I have been a part of this Church! You cannot... will not... supress me with the powers that I have sought all this time."

The lights combined into one, forming into a gigantic egg that floated in the air. It hatched soon, revealing a beautiful bluish white bird. "I am Ramia," a female voice spoke. "I have come as I have promised Loto." The bird swooped down onto the floor, looking directly at Art. "Descendant of Loto... why have I been called here?"

"Great Ruler of the Skies," Art said after clearing his throat. "We have called you here to help us save this land. Mortals have been doing horrible things in both the name of you and Celestria, and we... we cannot stop this by ourselves."

"You wear my crest on your heart," Ramia replied, looking at the frock that Art had worn even in his adventure four years ago. "You, who have no faith left in the Goddess that protected you... you, who lost face in front of both your peers and the eyes of the public that trusted you... you, who was willing to give up everything to live the way you wanted, are the only one in this struggle I've seen who lived the way Loto did." She flapped her wings once, knocking Zera off of his feet. "I will aid you, Descendant of Loto. But as it cost Loto, it will cost you."

Art was confused. "What payment do you-"

Ramia nudged her beak towards where Zera once stood, where Suzuri lay sprawled out and half-dead. She had fallen onto Ciresso's spear when Ramia knocked Zera back. "Loto paid for the world to be saved... by giving up the one person he fought most to find." Art rushed to Suzuri's side, everyone else right there with him.

"No," Zera growled, getting back up. "I am the pope who preserved Loto's legends. I deserve your power, Ramia."

"I only respond to those who's blood carries on my pact," Ramia said gently. "Because she carries within the newest Descendant of Loto, I was able to come to her call."

"Maybe... maybe because she carries a Descendant of Loto, you can save her!" Tara suggested. "Angelo, maybe she's... maybe... oh, for heaven's sake, it's not worth saving the world when what I'm fighting for isn't going to happen! The only reason I joined up for this whole debacle is because I want Suzuri to be able to go home happy and have her perfect life with Art. I don't wanna win if my victory costs this much."

"You would give up the safety of this world to keep your beloved friend alive?" Ramia asked.

"It's selfish, but... I feel the same," Alicia said, looking up at the magnificent bird. "For me, this world is empty without Suzuri."

Seth shrugged. "Ramia, you are more powerful than we could ever be, so no matter how much we plead, you will do as you see fit."

Zera sighed. "Ramia... if I... can't have your power, then at least..." He threw his staff onto the floor and bent down over Suzuri. "At least I want this world unharmed. I've done unspeakable evil, I've revived so many evildoers from our past at an attempt to control this world both via religion and politics... and by pure physical and magical might. Ramia, I beg of you to take me instead! Let Suzuri live alongside her beloved friends and allies! I am the one who deserves this fate."

Ramia shook her head. "There is no exchange."

Alicia turned upward, ready to throw down in response to that. "Then what if we best you in battle? Will you then-"

"Silence, you," Seth said, pulling her back to him. "You don't speak to a spirit of the planet like that. You could get us all killed."

"Getting us all killed is better than living on without Suzuri," Alicia declared loudly.

"You may respond to me, Ramia, but if you will take Suzuri away from me, then I don't want your help," Art said darkly. "I'll save her myself, you overgrown parrot. I've had it up to here with the Gods and the Spirits all playing around with mortals! From this day onward, I won't worship a single one of you! Celestria betrayed me, and you... you're going to take away the only reason I bothered fighting back in the first place? The reason I struggled and I suffered? Shove off, Ramia! I don't need your help!"

"How can you say that?" Ramia asked. "Mortals are powerless without Divinity."

Art bent down onto his knees. "Love, talk to me," he said. "I swear, if she's dead all ready-"

"Nah," Suzuri said, "I'm still here." She looked down to see that the spear had gone straight through her left shoulder. "It's not... ow... it's not that bad... can't throw a fan like this, though."

Art grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly. "You don't have to. No, you'll never have to lift another weapon, so it's all right. I'll slay as many as it takes to keep you safe, Love. I don't care who comes at you. They won't make it."

Suzuri laughed. "That's my dearest romantic," she breathed out. "Though, really, I'm not gonna be here much longer. I can feel it."

"No," Zera said, lifting her shoulder enough so that Alicia and Seth could pull the spear out. "You will be fine." He took the spear over to his great big golden alchemy pot and threw it in without even cleaning it. "Ramia, my deal still stands. Take me instead. I'll heal that wound, and you can accept me as payment."

Ramia flapped her wings and brushed the room with a golden dust. "Relax," she said, "I will save this world, as I have been summoned to." Her powers outstretched beyond the walls of the cove they were in, shattering the walls of the Atrium right outside, and going out beyond through the giant hole the group had fallen through.

The grass in Cannock's town square glimmered as it swayed back and forth in the wind. Monsters outside the town gate were less wild, and the evil creatures that dominated different parts of the world vanished as if they were never revived from the nightmares of history. People seemed to be themselves again. The waves of positive air traveled along the land and ripped across the sea, spreading along in ripples, until the entire land of Torland seemed healed, spreading out across Alefgard, Aliahan, Romaly, Zipang, and beyond.

Suzuri felt herself falling asleep slowly. She gripped Art's hand as tightly as she could manage, though eventually she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on anymore. "I love you, Artho Glenn Princeton," she whispered, "When I wake up, I... I'll be next to you, right?"

Art wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Love, I'll always be here next to you," he said, kissing her forehead. "Always waiting for you."

"Then I have... nothing to fear." Her eyes closed as she had the most relaxed smile on her face. "

"No," Alicia breathed out, sniffling a few times. "This isn't fair." Soon she fell to her knees, her hands cupped around her face. "You... you were why we even got involved in this mess!" Seth kneeled down next to her, putting his arms around her silently.

"Just because she's a Celestrian?" Tara asked. "Is that why?"

Ramia then put her beak down next to Suzuri's head. "I cannot take the life of a Descendant of Loto, as I serve the bloodline. Suzuri will sleep until the unborn marks its sixth month... and she will wake with no Celestrian powers or memories of the times before this life."

Art looked up at Ramia. "I... I accept that." He wiped his tears again, lifting Suzuri up into his arms. "I will not break my promise, Ramia. I swear upon the vows I gave to my beloved Queen that I will not break my promise!" He kissed her forehead once more, unable to really stop crying. "Tha... thank you..."

"You are a true hero, Artho. All of you have suffered so much through this journey." Ramia replied gently. "Go home and rest... the land will heal over time, as will you and yours."

Zera stood up. "Ramia, what do you wish of me?"

Ramia shook her head. "You must deal with your own punishment, Zera. I have decided that your fellow mortals shall punish you as they see fit. Artho, you will decide his punishment, as he is in land that is rightfully yours.

Art looked over at Seth quickly and gave a nod in Zera's direction. Neither of them had to even think about it. Seth gave a nod, drew his sword, and said, "Okay, mofo, my buddy's hands are full with more important matters and Ramia doesn't need you." He cracked his neck on both sides.

"Oh, don't kill me," Zera pleaded, backing away slowly from Seth's growing vengeful aura. "Please, please..."

"This is for all the political manipulation, physical pain, and the emotional torture you put everyone on this planet through," Seth said, swiping Zera's head off with a single, swift swipe of his sword. Then he kicked the head so hard that it bounced off of a wall. "And that's for being a fat ugly bearded bastard."

Angelo shrugged as he said, "...and for being easier than all of his henchmen. Sheesh. I was expecting an epic battle or something."

"I know, right?" Alicia laughed loudly. "I hope my father gets a kick out of torturing him in the afterlife, give him a taste of his own medicine."

Ramia folded her wings up, letting herself slowly turn into the beams of light that brought her forth. The beams of light then flowed out the way the group had come, through the Atrium tunnel and out of the cavern through the hole the group fell through before. The lights seperated as they headed up into the sky, fading out the more they traveled. Her voice echoed through everyone's mind.

"When the world needs me, use the power of the Seven Lights. I will come to honor Loto's pact, for as long as the bloodline continues..."

Art nodded, gripping Suzuri tighter. Knowing that one day she would wake again, he walked on with determination. His heart was heavy, as any King's would be, knowing there was a whole country he was going to have to work to rebuild. Art didn't care, though. There would be a brighter tomorrow, now. His children would have a life of peace. That's all he wanted.

The End. 


	117. Epilogue

TWFFEW Epilogue.

Art worked tirelessly to revive his father's country back to the way it was before he had left the Church of Loto, so when his beloved Queen would wake, she would find everything in place. He had the most comfortable bed made for her to sleep in while she healed. Art checked her heartbeat and breathing every morning and before he slept each night. He missed her, but he hung onto the idea of her waking up.

With the help of his friends from around the world, Art was able to form an alliance with several countries to prevent any religion from taking hold of the people as it had previously. The Descendants of Loto had saved the world yet again, but it was time to stop treating them like they were Gods among men. Sure, it was a magical bloodline, and there was a lot of history involving them in the world. The Church of Loto fell apart once Zera was not there to rule and enforce.

Middenhall grew and healed just as well as Cannock. When the Atrium had shattered via Ramia's magic, Hiro was released, and he gained the assitance of two very qualified advisors in Jutont and Gimji. The brothers carried together the memories of the past that no others would remember, as Ramia promised that Suzuri would wake without any of her Celestrian powers or memories of her previous life. They together became the guardians for the entire world as they were the last remaining Celestrians. Gimji and Jutont didn't care, though, they were still the best of friends and closest siblings, and that would never change. No matter how much

Nina went back home and rebuilt her land peacefully once Xie had been wiped off the face of the planet, eventually finding happiness with her own love. The Prince of Osterfair, was not only able to give her peace of mind, but break the curse Hargon had placed on her four years ago completely. She mellowed out and never wanted to bother anyone ever again for any reason.

About four months passed between Ramia ridding the world of all the animosity the world had carried. The morning had come slowly, as Art had been up all night planning turning a few rooms of the castle into a nursery, and he was exhausted. All that building and remodeling was very involving. He yawned, mad at himself for not coming to check on Suzuri the night before.

Art walked into the room where Suzuri had been sleeping, coming up to the side of her bed. "Well, Love," he said tiredly, "I'm sorry I didn't come to check on you, but I'm building a nursery now. I'm not hiring anyone to do it, this... this is a labor of I want to do myself. I've never really made anything myself except forging a sword or two." When he bent down to kiss her forehead, he noticed her big brown eyes staring back up at him. At first, he thought he was just dreaming. That's all he dreamt of since she fell comatose.

"It's good to learn new things," Suzuri said rather weakly. She smiled for a few minutes and reached up around his neck. "I am so proud of you."

Art couldn't stop himself from tearing up, so he didn't even try. "What is to be proud of?"

She shook her head. "I heard you every day. How you told me about getting Cannock back on track. How you struggled, how you fought, how you were determined to make your home strong again. I heard you, even if I could not respond. You never broke your promise, Art, and... that means the world to me." Suzuri gripped him down, grasping around his shoulders. "I'm so stiff, you'll have to forgive my inability to move well."

"You don't need to rush," Art replied, enjoying the tightest hug he'd recieved in a very long time. "You can concentrate on being healthy for the unborn... or, rather..." He paused a moment. "The doctor believes that you are carrying two."

"Oh my," Suzuri breathed out, both shocked and happy to hear of such speculation. "Well, what of my sisters? How are Angelo and Taro? What's become of Gimji and Jutont? And of your cousins, Nina and Hiro?"

Art said, "I will have word sent immediately. You will be able to ask them all yourself!" He pulled away gently and asked, "Can you... would you like to accompany me, Love?" Art extended a hand out to her and she took it, using his strength as her own to climb out of the bed. "You don't have to rush. It's enough just having you back with me." Her steps were small, as she felt her midsection was larger than it had ever been. When he led her to the door, Art pulled a tiara from the shelf and placed it on Suzuri's head. "My beloved Queen. This is for you."

"It feels like my old Crown of Clarity," she said.

"It is a Crown of Clarity," Art said with a nod. "Because I always forgot it before." He leaned up against the door and pushed back to open it, using both his hands to lead her out of the room.

Suddenly, it felt like the entire castle had stopped moving. Those who were working dropped their tools. A few castle guardsmen had to do double-takes.

"Our queen is awake," a guard said in amazement.

"Send word to all of our allies," Art said. "This very minute! Tonight, we will break our work to celebrate everything that is good in life. But tomorrow, we will once again resume our toil." Several people stopped what they were doing, gave a salute, and ran out immediately.

Suzuri was impressed. He had gained some confidence in directing those who worked for him, while before he didn't seem to have that at all. As they walked through the castle and more people gave the royal salute as they passed, Suzuri felt the world was at peace. Ramia had done what she said she would. She looked down at her large belly, which did indeed show her status as a mother-to-be, and smiled. There wasn't much that needed to be said.

Suddenly the big doors at the gate of the castle came open, revealing Tara and Angelo. They were happy, of course. They greeted Suzuri while she sat upon her throne, as she was starting to have a hard time staying up. Conversation blossomed. Tara and Angelo started an orphanage in Cannock, home to all of the children who lost someone during this last conflict. They were also set to be married, but Tara explained she'd rather not get married without having Suzuri present.

Taro came in a bit later, having won his monster training tournament in GreatTree. He was happy and seemed much more adjusted to having everyone around than Suzuri remembered him being. He was able to shake Angelo's hand and participate actively in conversation without coming across as a total buzzkill.

Eventually, once the sun had set, Seth came in with Alicia, both of them excited to see Suzuri was awake and functional, even if she was slow and sore. Seth cracked a few dirty jokes to Art, who just shrugged them off while he rolling his eyes. Then they shared a brotherly hug. Alicia told the group that they, too, were expecting, and that she was all ready three months along, since they didn't travel the world anymore there wasn't much else to do but make babies. Seth wore Romaly's crown, having fully been coronated as King, and it seemed as if they couldn't have been happier.

As they talked, Suzuri felt herself slowly dozing off. Sure, she was happy, but she was only capable of handling so much activity after being out for so long. Right before she did, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Suzuri looked up to see what it was, but since she no longer had her Celestrian powers, she couldn't see anything there. She didn't have to guess, though. She knew who it was. She could imagine he had so much that he wanted to say, but she couldn't hear his words anymore.

"Hey," Alicia said, "I feel something around here..."

"Yeah, there's one more with us," Suzuri said softly. "Because we were never alone, were we?"

"Not at all," Tara said with a shrug. "He was always close to you."

"I couldn't let you go," Suzuri whispered, "But I think if you're going to rest in peace... then I don't have a choice."

Even though no one could hear or see him, Ciresso stood there next to Suzuri. "I knew you'd get here. I had faith in you. No matter what. I wanted to tell you 'thank you' for all you've done, for me and everyone else; and good bye. I'll always be over your shoulder, always in your heart, always a thought away... even if you can't see or hear me. Fare thee well, Princess of the Observatory." His presence faded away a few seconds later.

"Cires, you're why I got this far," Suzuri said. "It's hard to let go of someone who's been so close for so long, but... goodbye." She looked out the window with a bit of a sad expression, then snapped back to herself. "I am so tired. I really think I'd like to rest."

"You should, then," Art said, helping her stand up again. "Everyone, please, feel free to stay the night since it's so late."

Alicia's eyes narrowed a little. "...and if we hear tweaks in the hallway-"

"You'll keep your nose out of it," Art snapped back. Then he laughed. "No, I couldn't right now. It may have been a while, but she has to be ready for it."

Suzuri glomped around him. "Who says I'm not?"

Everyone laughed together. Some things would never, ever change. 


End file.
